Cosas Del Amor
by GeralAD
Summary: Dos Mujeres, Una Conexion en un lugar desconocido y nuevo, se encuentran con esa cosa llamada Amor.
1. La Nueva Presidente

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

**Quinn.**

Era una mañana como tantas otras, sin ningún inconveniente hasta el momento, Quinn estaba en su trabajo como de costumbre, siempre llagaba allí a eso de las 7:00 am, le gusta llegar a esa hora porque podía empezar su mañana con tranquilidad, ya que los demás trabajadores llegaban a eso de las 8:00 am, así que llego y empezó a realizar su trabajo, Quinn es secretaria de presidencia en una compañía de gran prestigio, su trabajo es muy agotador, por el momento no tenia esposo ni novio, así que tenia relativamente tiempo suficiente ya que no tenia mas obligaciones que su trabajo, el hecho de no estar comprometida era un poco extraño, ya que Quinn es un mujer hermosa, tiene 26 años, es una una mujer alta con unos ojos increíblemente hermosos, un verde en el cual al mirarlos se perdía en ellos, piel blanca, sus labios eran de un rojizo carnosos de lo más apetecibles, su cuerpo tenía unas curvas impresionantes, todo en ella era bello, lo cual hacia que más de uno se quedara boquiabierto a su paso. Esa mañana Quinn empezó desde muy temprano a hacer sus deberes, ese día era muy importante para ella ya que en cualquier momento llegaría el nuevo presidente a la compañía, el cual era el hijo del ex presidente, todo esto paso debido a que el antiguo presidente había decidido que ya era momento de descansar y dejar que sus hijos se hicieran cargo de la compañía, designando así a su hijo mayor para ocupar este puesto.

Quinn tenía todo organizado, para su nuevo jefe, su oficina estaba impecable, siempre la organizaba ella misma ya que su antiguo jefe le pedía que por favor fuera ella quien lo hiciera ya que las empleadas de servicio siempre desordenaban su escritorio revolviendo todos los papeles y haciendo imposible encontrar los que necesitaba, así que Quinn como era de costumbre organizo todo. A eso de las 9:00 de la mañana llego una mujer de estatura media, de unos 28 años su figura es admirable, sus ojos color miel resaltaban impresionantemente su cara, su piel bronceada, el color de su cabello es de un castaño claro, al colocarse en el sol su cabello irradiaba belleza, se veía un esplendor hermoso rodeándola toda, tenía en sus manos un portafolio negro y en su hombro un bolso que combinaba con su vestido, se dirigió directamente al despacho de presidencia lo cual puso en alerta a Quinn la cual se paró de inmediato de sus escritorio y bloqueo la entrada del despacho, a lo cual la mujer la miro y sorprendida le dijo:

Mujer: ¡qué diablos estás haciendo!

Quinn: lo siento señorita pero no la puedo dejar pasar sin una autorización del presidente.

Mujer: ¡es que acaso no sabes quién soy yo!-la mujer dijo esto en tono un poco fuerte y lanzando una mirada de furia hacia Quinn.

Quinn: la verdad es que no, y lo siento señorita pero no puedo dejarla pasar.

La mujer a ver la negativa de Quinn se volvió hacia ella y la miro desconcertada y dijo.

Mujer: no puede ser que en esta maldita empresa nadie sepa quién soy yo

Quinn estaba igual que ella desconcertada no sabía qué hacer hasta que una voz detrás suyo le dijo:

Hiriam: Quinn, buenos días.

Quinn: buenos días doctor no esperaba verlo por aquí hoy

Hiriam: vine a dejar unas cosas antes de irme pero dime ¿tú qué haces hay parada obstruyéndole el paso a la nueva presidente de la compañía?

Quinn abrió los ojos y puso cara de sorpresa, la verdad era que no esperaba que fuera una mujer la que llegaría hoy a ocupar el puesto del doctor Berry.

Quinn: perdón yo…yo no sabía nada creía que vendría su hijo no su hi… hija. Perdóneme señorita todo fue un mal entendido le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar.

Mujer: eso te lo aseguro, nada de esto volverá a pasar, en realidad no sé como mi papa es capaz de contratar a gente tan inepta para esta compañía. Ahora apártate que quiero entrar a mi oficina.

Quinn se quedo inmóvil, no creía que nada de esto estuviera pasando, empezó muy mal su primer día de secretaria para la señorita Berry, nunca imagino que fuera ella en vez de su hermano la que ocuparía el cargo de presidente, al parecer había empezado muy mal con su nueva jefa.

Al ver esto el doctor Hiriam le coloco su mano en el hombro y sonriendo le dijo:

Hiriam: tranquila Quinn que todo fue un mal entendido no pasa nada, dale solo un poco de paciencia a mi hija, solo está un poco estresada y no es para menos mira la pequeña compañía que le va tocar manejar.-lo decía de modo sarcástico mostrando con su mano todo la compañía-.

Quinn: si doctor, que pena, yo… yo enserio no sabía nada.

Hiriam: tranquila Quinn.

Así pues Quinn se sentó en su escritorio y retomo de nuevo su trabajo, estaba muy preocupada y además inquieta, cada vez que se acordaba de su jefa su piel se erizaba provocando en ella una especie de electricidad debajo de su piel que la hacía estremecer, no sabía a ciencia cierta si esto era debido a que empezó mal con ella o a que le llamaba mucho la atención esa hermosa mujer.

A eso de las 10 am el doctor Berry salió de la oficina que ahora era de su hija, se despidió de Quinn y le dijo que había hablado con mas clama con su hija y que se tranquilizara que todo iba a estar bien. Quinn seguía inquieta sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar, está en esas cuando timbra su teléfono, lo contesta desesperadamente:

Quinn: dígame doctora en que le puedo servir.

B: venga a mi oficina por favor.

Quinn: ya mismo voy para allá.

Quinn coge su agenda y lapicero, se acerca a la puerta, la abre y entra:

Quinn: me necesitaba doctora.

B: si, siéntese por favor, la llame porque quería presentarme, se que al llegar no fui muy cortes con usted pero me entenderá que no es fácil hacerse cargo de un puesto como lo es la presidencia de una empresa, el hecho era que le quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento de esta mañana y pues mucho gusto Rachel Berry.-diciendo esto estira su mano-

Quinn un poco atónita, no sabía el porqué esta mujer tan hermosa hacia esto, era muy raro encontrar personas como ella en el medio, por lo general todos eran arrogantes, no querían tener ningún contacto con los empleados de bajo rango, pero ella era diferente, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos.

Quinn: mucho gusto doctora Quinn Fabray, su secretaria.-que tonta por supuesto que soy su secretaria eso es obvio Quinn que te pasa no digas mas bobadas.

Rachel sonrió sabiendo que Quinn estaba un poco sorprendida mas sin embargo siguió hablando con ella.

Rachel: bueno Quinn, ahora que ya nos presentamos me podrías decir que hay para hoy y por favor no me des malas noticias como que me toca ir a reuniones aburridas o cosas por el estilo.

Quinn esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo:

Quinn: bueno, para hoy doctora lo primero que hay en su agenda es ir a hablar con los directivos, así que si le toca hacer una reunión pero será solo de media ahora ya que para después tiene un almuerzo con el doctor Finn Hudson, el presidente de la asociación de la compañía, luego a las 2:00 tendrá que ir a su casa a llevar a su padres al aeropuerto, cuando llegue debe presentarse a la compañía, así todos la conocerán y no se volverá a presentar ningún inconveniente- Quinn sonrió y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa-, y al finalizar la tarde debe tener firmado estos documentos que son de un nuevo acuerdo que dejo su padre. Y ya eso es todo. Quiere saber lo de mañana.

Rachel: perdón no te escuche ¿qué dijiste?

Quinn: que si quiere saber que hay para mañana.

Rachel: aaa no gracias, con lo de hoy me basta y me sobra, mañana es mañana hoy es hoy. Gracias Quinn.

Quinn: de nada

En ese momento Quinn se para de la silla y se dispuso a salir pero catalina la detuvo.

Rachel: ¿para dónde vas?

Quinn: que pena doctora creí que ya había terminado, desea algo más

Rachel se quedo pensativa unos segundos y le dijo:

Rachel: si, necesito que me hagas un gran favor

Quinn: si dígame doctora

Rachel: necesito que después de la reunión de las 11:00 am me lleves a conocer el lugar, es mas creo que ahora tenemos tiempo que te parece si lo hacemos ya.

Quinn se quedaba mirando como sus labios se movían articulando cada palabra que le salía de esa hermosa boca, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba pero no podía dejar de mirarlos, los deseaba y eso era algo nuevo para ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando de pronto escucho algo que la dejo perpleja y contesto asustada:

Quinn: ¿lo hacemos ya? A que se refiere doctora

Rachel: ¿no me estas prestando atención Quinn?

Quinn: si doctora lo que pasa es que me distraje un segundo

Rachel: que si podemos hacer un pequeño tour por la empresa para así conocerla.

Quinn se sonrojo y le dijo:

Quinn: si claro doctora tenemos tiempo, todavía faltan unos minutos para su reunión, pero no creo que alcance a mostrársela toda, al fin y al cabo es muy grande.

Rachel: no importa, solo muéstrame lo que alcances ya después tendremos tiempo de que me des un tour completo.

Quinn se sentía un poco rara y al parecer Rachel se daba cuenta y aprovechaba esto para hacerla sonrojar una que otra vez.

Quinn: si doctora como quiera, si quiere empezamos ya, si le parece.

Rachel: ok

Rachel se paró de su escritorio dejando ver lo alta que era y mostrando su hermosa figura, camino hacia la puerta la abrió e hizo un ademan con su mano para que Quinn saliera primero, esta camino rápidamente y salió, dejo la agenda y el lapicero en su escritorio y se dispuso a hacer al tour mostrándole una que otra instalación, Rachel caminaba a su lado mirándola fijamente, no dejaba de observar a esa mujer tan hermosa, jamás había visto a alguien como ella, la miraba detenidamente, con un poco de disimulo, igual no quería incomodar a Quinn, la mira de arriba abajo sin que esta se diera cuenta, nunca había sentido la necesidad de ver a alguien así, pero en esos momentos ella no era la que controlaba sus ojos, ellos solos tenían vida y querían disfrutar de esa vida deleitándose con tan espectacular vista.

Quinn por su parte seguía dando el tour, de vez en cuando miraba el reloj para mirar que hora era, ya que la doctora no podía perder su primera reunión con los directivos de la compañía, en un instante quiso que el tiempo fuera más lento, ya que ella disfrutaba cada segundo al lado de Rachel, no se explicaba cómo era posible que quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella si apenas la conocía, pero no pudo evitarlo así que llego la hora de separarse de Rachel o al menos eso creía.

Quinn: doctora tenemos que irnos ya o va a llegar tarde a su reunión.

Rachel: ok, vamos entonces

Fueron caminando de nuevo hacia la oficina, Rachel hacia las preguntas acerca de la empresa y Quinn se dedicaba a contestar, hasta que Rachel cambia un poco de tema y empieza a hacer preguntas un poco más personales.

Rachel: y Quinn cuéntame ¿tú con quien vives?

Quinn estaba un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, no se imagino que toda una doctora como ella le gustaría saber de su vida, pero respondió:

Quinn: vivo sola doctora.

Rachel: a veo, pero demás que tienes tus conquistas por ahí que no te dejan solita o me equivoco.

Quinn se sorprendió aun más con esa pregunta

Quinn: no doctora, para nada, en estos momentos estoy soltera, no estoy saliendo con nadie, me estoy dedicando un 100% a mí.

Rachel la miro sorprendida, no imaginaba que una mujer tan bonita no tuviera a nadie, era increíble el saber que estaba sola, catalina no lo creía pero igual siguió preguntado.

Rachel: pero déjame decirte que te ha servido porque estas súper linda- Rachel se sonrojo al decir esto al igual que Quinn a la cual de inmediato se le vio sus mejillas ruborizadas- además mírate, no es por nada pero creo que cualquier persona con una visión normal y hasta alterada le gustarías o no.

Quinn seguía roja, se sentía avergonzada, nunca antes una mujer le había dicho algo así, pues en ocasiones sus amigas se lo decían pero no era lo mismo, en estos momentos Quinn estaba en una confusión de cuerpo y mente, no sabía cómo reaccionar, que Rachel le estuviera diciendo eso, la hizo sentir apenada porque Quinn veía de una manera distinta a su jefa, nunca le había pasado esto, pero le gustaba saber que a Rachel le parecía linda.

Quinn: pues no lo sé doctora- le dijo esto aun sonrojada- bueno doctora ya llegamos valla hacia la sala de juntas que ya la deben de estar esperando los directivos- le señalo con la mano la sala y Rachel se dirigió hacia allá.

Quinn se encontraba ya sola divagando en sus pensamientos, pensando en Rachel, su cuerpo, sus manos, su voz, le encantaba cuando de su boca salía su nombre, no lo podía creer, nunca imagino sentirse así por alguien y menos por una mujer, todo le parecía muy extraño, algo salido de lugar, así que decidió concentrarse mas en el trabajo y tratar de olvidarse por un momento de su jefa., lo cual no lo logro ya que cada vez pensaba mas y mas en ella.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola de nuevo, resucitee, si lo se, me perdi mucho, mi amiga Jajis escribió esta historia y yo dije porque no hacer una versión Faberry? y aquí esta, espero que les guste un saludo muy cordial **

**Besos Gente Bonita.**


	2. ¡Adios Padres, Hola Quinn!

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

* * *

**Rachel**

Era ya de día y Rachel se dispuso a levantarse de cama, era su primer día de trabajo, no lo podía creer, por fin después de tantos años iba a ser ella y no su hermano la presidente de la compañía de su padre, aunque fuera porque el hermano no podía hacerlo ya que este no quiso alejarse de su esposa y su hijo y hacerse cargo de la compañía de su padre, pero igual el está bien, tiene sus propias acciones y es muy trabajador, así que él no le preocupaba, ahora estaba centrada en ella, en como ahora ella era la nueva presidente.

Salió de su casa en su auto a eso de las 8:00 am, llego a la compañía a las 8:30, pero el portero la detuvo y no quiso dejarla pasar, esto enojo mucho a Rachel ya que nunca le había pasado algo tan vergonzoso como esto, y menos en su propia compañía, así que llamo a su padre y le informo lo sucedido, este a su vez se comunico con el portero y le hizo saber que en esos momentos tenia retenida a la nueva presidente de la compañía, el portero estaba un poco desconcertado, y apenado, ya que todos ese día esperaban al hijo de Hiriam, Jesse, no a Rachel, además esta nunca se había presentado antes en la empresa, siempre era Jesse su hermano el que le ayudaba a su padre, así que todos lo esperaban a él y no a ella, y al no conocerla pues era muy difícil el saber que era la nueva presidente.

Rachel estaba muy enojada, nunca antes le había pasado algo así, además habían hecho que se retrasara su entrada, ya eran las 9:00 am y ella sin poder entrar a su oficina, se subió en el ascensor y llego hasta su nueva oficina, cuando se bajo diviso a los lejos a una mujer hermosa, de cabello rubio, piel blanca y en muy buena forma, no dijo nada y siguió su camino hacia su oficina, cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, la mujer hermosa que anteriormente había visto se le paro en frente y no la dejaba pasar, le daba explicaciones de que debía esperar a que llegara el presidente, que antes no la podía dejar pasar, Rachel estaba súper enojada, no entendía porque todos estaban ese día en su contra, ¿acaso nadie sabía quién era ella y que hacia ahí?, se puso furiosa y le contesto de una manera muy descortés a la señorita que bloqueaba su paso, ella quiso decirle a esta quien era pero de un momento a otro escucho la voz de su padre saludando a la señorita, e informándole quien era ella, cuando por fin la señorita se dio cuenta quien era Rachel quito su brazo y la dejo pasar, no sin antes pedirle disculpas, Rachel entro a su nueva oficina con mucha rabia y detrás de ella su padre, se sentó en su escritorio y su padre se coloco a su lado y le dijo:

Hiriam: tranquila hija, no paso nada.

Rachel: ¡que no paso nada papa! ¡No viste acaso como me trato esa mujer! Es increíble que no le hubieras dicho nada a nadie que era yo la nueva presidente y no Jesse.

Hiriam: perdóname hija se me paso, no creí que fuera necesario, además tu también tienes la culpa por nunca venir aquí, varias veces te pedí que vieras y no quisiste, ahora vez las consecuencias, ni siquiera Quinn que es mi secretaria te conoce.

Rachel: perdón papa, tienes razón, no era mi intención hablarte mal, pero mira ya todo lo que me ha pasado en mi primer día, no lo puedo creer.

Hiriam: te entiendo hija, pero mira que te portaste muy mal con Quinn y tienes que disculparte.

Rachel: si papa lo hare, y gracias por todo, si no hubiera sido por ti en estos momentos estaría afuera de la compañía sin poder empezar a realizar mi trabajo. Gracias.

Hiriam: no es nada hija, bueno creo que es hora de que me valla para la casa, tu mama debe estar insoportable, todavía nos falta empacar muchas cosas y ya sabes cómo es tu mama cuando viaja, se quiere llevar hasta los cubiertos de la casa, y debo impedir eso – Hiriam dijo esto sonriendo a lo cual Rachel también esbozo una sonrisa.

Rachel: está bien papa, me gustaría que te quedaras un rato mas para que me guíes pero bueno, es verdad, tienes muchas cosas que hacer y que impedir,-dijo esto riéndose- bueno papa nos vemos ahora en un rato antes de que se vallan, te quiero mucho papi adiós.

Hiriam: adiós hija, y tranquila acuérdate de lo que hablamos-diciendo esto le da un beso a Rachel en la frente y sale de la oficina.

Rachel ya un poco más calmada levanta el teléfono y llama a su secretaria, no quería perder más tiempo y empezar a trabajar ya, pero antes tenía que saber a qué era lo que debía enfrentarse.

En eso llega Quinn, Rachel apenas alzo la vista, miro a esa mujer hermosa que minutos antes retenía su paso, al verla noto lo hermosa que era, como sus ojos color verde hacían que su cara resaltara de una manera impresionante, la miro de pies a cabeza no podía imaginar tener tan cerca una mujer tan hermosa, aunque de un momento a otro despertó de su sueño y volvió a la tierra, se sintió un poco rara, nunca antes había visto de esa manera a una mujer, nunca imagino sentirse así, era algo completamente nuevo para ella, le dijo a Quinn que se sentara, le pidió disculpas así como su padre le dijo que lo hiciera, se presento, y le pidió que le dijera que cosas debía hacer ese día.

Rachel la miraba atentamente sin perder ni un solo movimiento de sus labios, en realidad solo escucha sonidos, pero no tenían ningún significado para ella, ya que se encontraba embobada con aquella mujer, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, noto más de una ocasión que Quinn se encontraba un poco nerviosa, al parecer ella la intimidaba, y esto le gustaba de una forma inexplicable.

Al terminar Quinn de leer todo se dispuso a irse pero Rachel se apresuro a detenerla, no sabía porque lo hacía pero quería pasar más tiempo con ella, así que invento una excusa para poder hacer que esta que quedara un poco más. Le pidió que le diera un tour por la empresa para conocerla, la verdad es que no le importaba conocer la empresa solo quería pasar más tiempo con esa hermosura, no sabía exactamente porque lo hacía, pero era algo que no podía controlar, no paraba de mirar a Quinn y esta se daba cuenta pero no le decía nada, a ella le gustaba como Rachel la miraba pero nunca mostro nada que lo demostrara, así se paso el tiempo, hasta que Quinn le dijo que debían volver y ella accedió, no sin antes preguntarle a Quinn cosas de su vida, al enterarse que no tenia novio se sorprendió muchísimo ya que era hermosa y no entendía como una mujer así podía no tener a nadie, pero a la vez se sintió feliz de saberlo, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, nunca había experimentado esta sensación, y al saber que lo hacía por una mujer la hizo estremecer, así que se fue a su reunión de media hora que le pareció una eternidad, pero en esa eternidad solo pensaba en Quinn, no presto mucha atención hasta ya el final cuando todo el mundo se fue y la felicitaban por su puesto.

Rachel salió de la sala de juntas y se fue hacia su oficina, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a Quinn la cual al verla se puso muy nerviosa, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, Rachel entro a su oficina y trato de distraerse pero le era muy difícil hacerlo, Quinn se encontraba en todos sus pensamientos, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía con esa mujer, en ese momento el sonido del teléfono la saco de aquellos pensamientos.

Rachel: si dime Quinn

Quinn: doctora para informarle que ya llego el doctor Finn Hudson.

Rachel: ¿y para que vino?

Quinn: -con un tono de voz bajo- doctora recuerde que tiene usted un almuerzo hoy con él, se lo leí hoy en la mañana ¿no lo recuerda?

Rachel: a si, si – en realidad no lo recordaba ya que en todo momento de la lectura solo veía en movimiento de los labios de Quinn sin prestarle atención a lo que decía- dile que me espere 5 minutos que ya salgo.

Quinn: ok doctora

Rachel se arreglo lo más que pudo, salió de allí y observo que en una de las sillas de la sala de espera se encontraba un hombre muy bien vestido de unos 35 años, blanco, ojos café oscuro, con un cuerpo no muy ejercitado, se acerco a Quinn y le dijo:

Rachel: hola Quinn, me podrías decir quién es el doctor Hudson.

Quinn: si claro doctora mire es ese el de allá.

En ese momento Finn se levanto de la silla, se paro justo detrás de Rachel y le dijo:

Finn: apuesto que tú debes ser la hija de Hiriam o bueno mejor dicho la nueva presidente de la compañía- todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.

Rachel: si, hola, mucho gusto doctor Hudson, Rachel Berry.

Finn: hola Rachel, mucho gusto, pero por favor dime Finn, así entramos mas en confianza.

Rachel: ok Finn , entonces que, ¿nos vamos?

Finn: tus deseos son mis órdenes – sonrió e hizo un ademan para que ella pasara primero.

Rachel estaba normal, le parecía que ese hombre era un encanto, muy caballeroso, y querido, salió de la compañía en su carro y se fueron a almorzar a un restaurante muy prestigiosos de la cuidad, comieron, hablaron de negocios, de su primer día como presidente, y de todo un poco, por primera vez en el día Rachel había podido dejar de pensar en Quinn y todo esto gracias a Finn.

Terminaron de almorzar y Finn la volvió a dejar en la compañía no sin antes pedirle volver a verla, a lo cual Rachel acepto pero le dijo que tenía que organizar con su secretaria a ver qué día podía a lo cual el accedió, y pidió su número de teléfono para estar en contacto.

Rachel llego de su almuerzo y allí estaba Quinn en su escritorio, enfrente de su computadora, escribiendo.

Rachel: hola Quinn, algún recado para mí.

Quinn: hola doctora, no ninguno.

Rachel: ok, gracias

Quinn: para servirle doctora.

Rachel iba entrando a su oficina pero se devolvió, no aguanto las ganas de estar otra vez con Quinn, había algo en ella que la atraía de forma inusual, así que se acerco a ella y dijo:

Rachel: Quinn, si no estás muy ocupada me gustaría que siguieras con el tour, pues si no es mucha molestia.

Quinn: no claro que no, yo no tengo mucho que hacer pero doctora a las 2:00 pm debe estar en su casa y ya es la 1:30 pm así que no creo que lo podamos hacer ahora mismo, es mas yo creí que del almuerzo usted se iría directamente para alla.

Rachel: ¡diablos! Lo olvide por completo.

Quinn: al parecer anda usted muy distraída hoy- _como se te ocurre decir eso Quinn, que te pasa ¿a? reacciona ella es tu jefe no le puedes hablar así_- perdón doctora no quise decir eso.

Rachel: tranquila Quinn no es nada, además es verdad desde que llegue hoy he estado muy distraída, es que no sé que me está pasando, pero bueno menos mal te tengo a ti para recordarme todo- además también para distraerme porque la verdad he estado todo el día pensando en ella y por eso no me puedo concentrar- gracias Quinn

Quinn se sonrojo por lo que le había dicho Rachel pero reacciono de inmediato

Quinn: lo hago con mucho gusto doctora además ese es mi trabajo.

Rachel: ok Quinn nos vemos en un rato, voy a mi casa, adiós.

Quinn: adiós, doctora.

Rachel salió de la compañía y se dirigió a su casa, allí estaban su papa, su mama y su hermano esperándola.

Jesse: hola hermanita como te ha ido.

Rachel: pues bien, uno que otro inconveniente con los empleados pero de resto todo bien

Hiriam: hija, apúrate que tenemos que llegar rápido al aeropuerto

Rachel: si papa vamos, súbanse que Jesse y yo subimos las maletas

Hiriam: no hija tranquila que ya el chofer las lleva adelante, es que siempre salieron muchas y pues no queríamos incomodarte.

Rachel: ok papa, entonces vamos

Todos subieron a su carro y llegaron al aeropuerto, registraron su tiquete y llego el momento de la despedida.

Rachel: mama, papa los voy a extrañar un montón- los abraza a ambos-

Shelby : mi amor, tranquila que volveremos pronto ya verás cómo un año se pasa volando, no te preocupes por nosotros que tu papa y yo nos sabemos cuidar muy bien.

Rachel: lo sé, mama, lo sé, pero igual me van a hacer mucha falta, pero bueno por fin llego el momento de disfrutar después de tanto trabajo, ambos se lo merecen.

Hiriam: gracias hija, pero mejor nos vamos ya, antes de que nos deje el avión, te cuidas y te quiero mucho, cuida mucho la empresa, yo se que la de dejo en las mejores manos.

Rachel: gracias papa y lo hare, los quiero mucho, adiós

Jesse se despide de ellos y luego se va junto con Rachel a la casa, durante el trayecto hablaron de cómo le había ido en la empresa, de novedades que se presentara, pero Jesse conocía muy bien a su hermana y notaba algo raro en ella.

Jesse: hermanita que te pasa, te veo como diferente, algo extraña, además desde que salimos de la casa te veo un poco pensativa.

Rachel: cómo crees, a mi no me pasa nada, esas son suposiciones tuyas.

Jesse: si claro, suposiciones mías, como no. Para mí que fue que encontraste a alguien que te gusto.

Rachel de inmediato se ruborizo y no pudo contenerlo, se sentía muy apena de que su hermano se diera cuenta, y lo peor de todo era que supiera que el motivo de su cambio era por una mujer y no por hombre.

Jesse: aja, yo sabía, mírate como te pusiste, es que tú no me puedes engañar, a ver quién es el afortunado, algún hombre de la empresa, un directivo, un trabajador, pero habla mujer que esperas.

Rachel: nada de eso Jesse, no empieces que tu bien sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso, ahora déjame en paz y hablemos de otra cosa por favor.

Jesse: ok hermanita, pero tarde o temprano me enterare quien es el hombre por el que te ruborizas de esa manera.

Rachel: deja ya de molestar y cuéntame más bien como están Andrea y mateo que hace días que no los veo.

Jesse: pues bien como siempre, mateo esta inmenso, ha crecido un montón y cada día más se parece a mí-una leve sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rosto-

Rachel: me alegra que mi sobrino y mi cuñada estén bien.

Pasaron así los minutos hablando de todo un poco hasta que llegaron a la casa, Rachel dejo a su hermano y se fue directo para la compañía, llego y de inmediato subió a su oficina y allí estaba Quinn, hermosa como siempre, Rachel sentía como si no la hubiera visto en años, ella necesitaba estar cerca de Quinn, no sabía porque pero en un solo día se había convertido en su necesidad.

Rachel: hola Quinn, como estas

Quinn: bien doctora, la esperaba más tarde-dijo mirando su reloj.

Rachel: pues mis papas son un poco acelerados así que decidieron entrar lo antes posible a la sala de espera porque de pronto podrían perder el viaje, así que Salí un poco antes de lo esperado.

Quinn: a ya, doctora recibió una llamada del doctor Finn Hudson, era para decirle que si podía salir esta noche a cenar con él.

Rachel: esta noche, no lo sé, estoy un poco cansada, más bien llámalo y dile que hoy no puedo que mejor mañana en la noche y que gracias por la invitación.

Quinn: ok doctora.

Rachel: ¿algo más?

Quinn: si doctora, eee, ¿recuerda que debe ir a presentarse a los empleados?

Rachel: lo había olvidado por completo, que haría yo sin ti, gracias Quinn.

Quinn: no es nada doctora, además debería aprovechar que llego temprano para hacerlo, antes de que se vayan, porque algunos salen más rápido que otros.

Rachel: ok Quinn, entonces llama a los jefes de planta y diles que citen a todos los empleados que la presidente de la compañía se va a presentar ¿ok?

Quinn: ya mismo lo hago doctora.

Rachel entro a su oficina encantada por aquella dulzura, no podía creer que ella haría que volviera a sentir esas mariposas en el estomago, que aletean cada vez con más fuerzas, no sabía se sería capaz de disimularlo por más tiempo y solo pensaba en un nuevo plan para acercarse a Quinn.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola a todos de nuevo un capitulo de esta historia versión Faberry, digo nuevamente la historia original es de mi amiga Jajis, espero que lo disfruten gente bonita y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Buenas vibras para todos, saludos y besos.**


	3. ¡ Ascensor Magico !

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Quinn**

Quinn se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos cuando vio que la doctora salió de su reunión, de repente noto que Rachel le regalo una sonrisa y ella sin más se la devolvió. No podía creer lo que esta mujer le hacía sentir, nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie, para ella era extraño, por su mente a cada instante se aparecía la figura de Rachel, y esto la hacía distraerse enormemente, estaba en esas cuando se acerca un hombre muy bien presentado, regalándole una sonrisa le dice:

Finn: buenas tardes señorita, soy Finn Hudson, vengo a buscar a la doctora Rachel.

Quinn: buenas tardes doctor, no lo esperaba aquí, creí que habían quedado para encontrarse en el restaurante como siempre.

Finn: pues eso siempre lo hacía con Hiriam, pero ahora es diferente, siendo una mujer lo menos que puedo hacer es venir a buscarla.

Quinn: ok doctor, que pena con usted, ya se la llamo.

Quinn cogió el teléfono y le marco a Rachel, esta contesto de inmediato y Quinn le conto que allí estaba el doctor Finn, Rachel al parecer se encontraba un poco confundida, pues no se acordaba de ningún Finn, Quinn le recordó quien era y ella salió a los 5 minutos de su oficina para recibirlo.

Quinn: doctor, la doctora le manda a decir que la espere 5 minutos que ella ya sale.

Finn: ok, gracias.

5 minutos después salió Rachel de su oficina, se acerco a Quinn y le pregunto dónde estaba el, Quinn se lo mostro, pero de inmediato vio con el doctor Hudson se acerco y se presento, vio como este era tan especial con ella, de inmediato sintió una rabia en todo su ser, vio como Rachel le respondía a sus halagos y esto la enfureció demasiado, nunca antes se había sentido así, era algo no lo podía controlar, la ira que sintió en eso momento era indescriptible, además Rachel no se despidió de ella, sin más se fue, sin decir nada, esto hacia que Quinn se sintiera muy mal, nunca imagino sentirse así por nadie.

Al subir Rachel y Finn al ascensor, Quinn se quebró, salió corriendo hacia el baño, comenzó a llorar de una manera impresionante, solo pensaba en lo que había pasado, en como Rachel se había olvidado de ella por culpa de ese hombre, no podía creer como le podía hacer esto, estaba en esas cuando la puerta de baño se abre y entra una de sus compañeras de trabajo y al verla así le dice:

Santana: Quinn, que te pasa, porque lloras así- se acerca rápidamente a ella y la abraza.

Quinn: -secándose las lágrimas de su rostro- no nada Santana, solo que hoy es un mal día y ya, eso es todo.

Santana: estás segura eso no parece que fuera por un mal día, porque no me dices la verdad Quinn.

Quinn: esa es la verdad Santana y si no me quieres creer pues no me creas -y se aleja de ella bruscamente-.

Santana: ok, ok, no te digo nada mas, pero vamos, límpiate esas lagrimas y vamos a almorzar que ya es hora.

Quinn: vete adelantando yo ya llego.

Santana: ok, pero no te demores, mira que si lo haces me voy a preocupar.

Quinn: si tranquila, ve que yo ya voy.

En esos momentos Quinn respiro profundo, limpio una vez sus lágrimas, mojo un poco su cara, se la seco y trato de tranquilizarse. Salió del baño y se fue directo a la cafetería donde se encontraban sus compañeras de trabajo esperándola en la misma mesa de siempre.

Quinn: hola chichas.

Chichas: hola.

Empezaron pues a comer y al terminar de hacerlo Quinn se fue directo a su escritorio, no quería dejar de trabajar, al menos esto le mantendría su mente ocupada y de esa manera dejaría de pensar tanto en Rachel. Ya estaba más clamada y más concentrada en su trabajo, cuando de repente se abre el ascensor y de allí sale Rachel, no pudo evitar observarla de pies a cabeza, pero de inmediato trato de disimular concentrándose en su computadora y haciéndose la que estaba escribiendo, Rachel la saludo y le pregunto que si tenía algún recado a lo cual ella contesto que no, entonces Quinn vio que Rachel se dirigía su oficina, respiro profundo, se calmo un poco y siguió son lo suyo, cuando de pronto ve a Rachel en su escritorio pidiéndole que siguieran con el tour, Quinn estaba sorprendida, imagino que esto ya se le había olvidado, pero al parecer a esta no se le había pasado, Quinn quería salir de ese lugar junto con Rachel pero en ese momento recordó que debía ir a recoger a sus padres a sí que no podían, al parecer a ella se le había olvidado por completo, en esos momento a Quinn se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez esta no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención cuando ella le leyó lo el cronograma del día, al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hacía o dejara de hacer Quinn o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, así pues le recordó esto a Rachel y entonces esta se fue volviendo a dejar sola a Quinn, la cual al principio sintió un poco de alivio, ya que pensaba que si estaba nuevamente cerca de Rachel no iba a ser capaz de controlarse y dejar ver lo que en esos momentos sentía por ella.

Todo trascurría con calma, cuando de pronto timbro el teléfono

Quinn: presidencia, buenas tardes.

Finn: buenas tardes señorita, soy el doctor Finn Hudson, podría usted comunicarme con Rachel.

Quinn: que pena doctor la DOCTORA no se encuentra en estos momentos, pero si gusta le puede dejar un mensaje.

Finn: ok, le podría decir que si por favor aceptaría a salir a comer esta noche conmigo.

Quinn: -su cara estaba completamente roja de la rabia y celos que sentía en esos momentos- claro doctor con mucho gusto yo le digo.

Finn: ok señorita muchas gracias, ¡a! y por favor le podría dejar mi número telefónico para que se comunique con migo.

Quinn: si claro doctor dígame.

Finn: ok es ….. Bueno muchas gracias, que tenga buena tarde, hasta luego.

Quinn: lo mismo doctor hasta luego.

En el momento de colgar Quinn estaba que no podía mas, tenía unas ganas impresionantes de alejar a Finn de Rachel, en ese momento lo encontraba como un rival muy fuerte, primero era hombre y no sabía ciencia cierta si a Rachel le llamaba la atención las mujeres, el otro punto en su contra era que el tenia mucho dinero, además era muy apuesto y caballeroso, Quinn sabía que le iba a ser muy difícil competir con él, por un momento se detuvo, paro sus pensamientos, no era posible que estuviera pensado así, estaba anonadada, no podía creer que estuviera celosa, y mucho menos que estuviera celando a una mujer, -_tranquila Quinn, tranquila, esto no está pasando, no es lo piensas que es_- lo decía en voz alta a ella misma, - respira profundo no pasa nada, concéntrate en tu trabajo, solo tu trabajo, ya a trabajar se dijo.

Cada vez más Quinn divagaba en sus pensamientos, se perdía en ellos con gran facilidad, solo pensaba en Rachel, pero trataba de una mil maneras cambiar eso, pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, de repente, se abre el ascensor saliendo del Rachel, la saludo y Quinn sorprendida mira su reloj, en realidad no pensó que llegara tan rápido, la verdad era que la esperaba más tarde, pero igual se dedico a darle el mensaje del doctor Finn, lo cual no le agrado, por un momento pensó en no dárselo pero lo pensó mejor ya que eso podría afectar su trabajo, entonces decidió dejarlo así y decirle a Rachel lo de la invitación, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando esta le dijo que llamara a Finn y le dijera que hoy no podía salir con él, lo cual le gusto mucho a Quinn pero la dicha duro poco porque Rachel decidió salir con él al día siguiente, así que mejor cambio de tema y le dijo que era buen momento para hablar con los empleados y presentarse, ella accedió y se dirigió hacia su oficina.

Quinn hizo lo que Rachel le había dicho y llamo a cada uno de los jefes de plantas y en media hora ya tenía todo organizado, así que llamo a Rachel para hacérselo saber.

Rachel: si, dime Quinn.

Quinn: doctora, para informarle que ya esta lista la reunión, en estos momentos la están esperando.

Rachel: ok, ya salgo.

A los pocos segundo Rachel salió de su oficina se dirigió donde Quinn y le dijo:

Rachel: ¿lista?

Quinn: ¿lista para qué?

Rachel: como que para que, pues para ir conmigo, como se supone que voy a saber yo donde están reunidos todos si todavía no conozco bien las instalaciones.

Quinn: a si, qué pena con usted doctora, deme unos segundos, listo, ¿vamos?

Rachel: pues vamos

Las dos se dirigieron al ascensor, en el momento de cerrarse las puertas el clima estaba lleno de tensión por parte de ambas, cuando de un momento a otro se escucho un estruendo en el ascensor, se detuvo sin más, ninguna sabía que había pasado, todo era confusión en ese momento.

Rachel: que pasa Quinn porque se detuvo esto?.

Quinn: no lo sé doctora,- tocando cada uno de los botones del ascensor- ha de ser alguna falla mecánica.

Rachel: no me digas eso, por favor.- comenzó también a tocar cada uno de los botones.

Quinn: tranquila doctora, tranquila

Rachel: como me puedes decir que me tranquilice, ¡no vez que estamos aquí atrapadas, en un ascensor!-en su voz se notaba ya la desesperación.

Quinn: yo sé doctora pero si se altera no va a lograr nada, esperemos unos minutos que esto ya lo deben de estar solucionando.

Rachel: más te vale que sea verdad, porque si no es así no respondo, no soy capaz de estar mucho tiempo aquí, esto es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Quinn: ¿mucho peor que nadie de su propia empresa la reconozca y no la deje pasar a su empresa? –dijo esto sonriendo, buscando distraer un poco a Rachel, la verdad era que no le gustaba verla tan angustiada así que trato de cambiar el tema.

Rachel: pues sí, aunque eso más que un mal rato fue algo vergonzoso, a lo cual tú también participaste así que no te hagas la santa.

Quinn: en ningún momento trate de serlo doctora, además, tranquila en unos minutos estará parada enfrente me toda la empresa presentándose así eso nunca volverá a pasar.

Rachel: eso espero.

El silencio rondo en el ascensor por unos segundos, cuando de pronto Quinn y Rachel alzan su mano en busca del botón de emergencia del ascensor, teniendo así un roce mínimo entre ambas, Quinn sintió como un choque eléctrico paso por todo su cuerpo, su brazo encontraba completamente erizados, voltio su mirada hacia ella, mordió su labio inferior, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba dio un paso atrás y se quedo pasmada, sin saber que hacer o que decir, Rachel al darse cuenta de esto le dijo:

Rachel: qu… que… pena contigo Quinn no quería incomodarte.

Quinn: ¿incomodarme? No ¿Por qué doctora?- _que idiota soy, que obvia, no pude tan siquiera quitar mi mano y ya, estúpida, estúpida_ -pensaba esto mentalmente.

Rachel: no por nada

Quinn no sabía qué debía hacer o decir, simplemente se quedo en el rincón del ascensor sin decir nada, cuando de pronto escucha a Rachel

Rachel: Quinn, dime qué te pasa, porque estas así, pareces distante.

Quinn: No me pasa nada doctora, no se preocupe, solo que no se, nunca me había quedado encerrada con alguien en el ascensor y mucho menos con alguien que- cerro su boca de inmediato y no articulo palabra alguna-

Rachel: que, que Quinn, porque te callas.

Demonios Quinn que te está pasando como se te ocurre hablar más de la cuenta casi le dices que te gusta, no no no, que voy a hacer ahora- decía esto mentalmente mientras sentía que Rachel la observaba detenidamente.

Quinn: que es mi jefe, doctora-_valla por fin pensaste en algo, ojala se lo crea-_

Rachel: ya, pero tranquila que por ser tu jefe no me hace una persona diferente, sabes algo, a mi no me gusta etiquetar a la gente, que por que este hace esto o lo otro lo tengo que tratar de una forma u otra, para mi todos somos iguales.

Quinn: que bien que piense así doctora, en realidad hay muy pocas personas como usted en este mundo, y es bueno saber eso de usted.

Rachel: gracias me halagas con el cumplido.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que cada vez que hablaba con Rachel sentía que no podía mas, que cada segundo a su lado era una extrema agonía sabiendo que no podía besar sus labios, tocar su cuerpo, todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente era besarle, pero no se atrevía, tenía miedo de que ella no le correspondiera, y por eso se abstuvo de hacerlo.

De un momento a otro decidieron sentarse ya que habían pasado ya vario minutos y nadie aprecia para socorrerlas, Quinn se sentó primero en el mismo rincón donde se encontraba ya hace vario minutos, después Rachel se acerco un poco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Quinn trataba de manejar su respiración, pero no podía controlarla, por más que trataba no podía y su respiración se escuchaba fuerte, todo esto producto de la excitación que le producía estar tan cerca de Rachel, de un momento a otro siente como una mano cálida empieza a rozarla, no lo podía creer, es mas en un momento llego a pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero no, era verdad Rachel está rozando su mano, poco a poco se iba acercando a ella haciendo que su respiración se acelerara cada vez más, Rachel acerco su cara a la de ella, la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo con una voz baja y sensual:

Rachel: yo se que tu lo deseas tanto como yo.

Quinn: cómo es posible que me conozcas tanto

Ambas sonrieron y poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando, rozándose unos contra otros, sintiendo como la exhalación e inhalación de su respiración se sentía cada vez más cerca, las ganas de besarse les gano y empezó un beso despacio, fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor y dulzura, poco a poco el beso fue creciendo, haciendo de su boca un campo de guerra donde sus lenguas se pelaban tratando cada una introducirse en la boca de la otra. Quinn tenía sus manos abrazando fuertemente a Rachel, la cual poco a poco fue bajando sus manos acariciando lentamente la espalda de Quinn, pararon por un instante solo para mirarse la una a la otra, pero de inmediato retomaron su juego, Quinn un poco mas desinhibida decide acariciar a Rachel, empieza a tocar sus senos, las dos están a mil, súper excitadas, cuando de pronto se escucha un ruido en el ascensor, en ese momento las dos paran, caen en cuenta de lo que está pasando y se paran de inmediato, a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz poco inteligible, al parecer es el hermano de Rachel que la llama a lo lejos.

Rachel: ¿Jesse?, JESSE- dijo ya gritando- es mi hermano vino a rescatarnos.

Quinn: ¿el doctor Berry está aquí?

Rachel: eso parece, por fin vamos a salir de aquí- lo dijo con un tono de alivio.

Al escuchar esto Quinn se sintió una tonta, ¿tan mal la estaba pasando Rachel con ella que quería salir de ahí dejando a tras todo lo que había pasado?, no podía creerlo, para ella el beso que había compartido con Rachel había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero al parecer para Rachel no lo fue, ya que quería salir corriendo de allí.

Al cabo de uno minutos se abrieron las puertas de ascensor, allí estaban Jesse, con 5 bomberos, los cuales ayudaron a sacar a Quinn y a Rachel del ascensor.

Rachel: hermanito, que gusto verte, gracias, mil gracias por sacarme de allí.

Con cada palabra que decía Rachel, Quinn se sentía mas y mas tonta, pero decidió dejarlo así, salió del ascensor y se fue de inmediato para su oficina, tomo aire, respiro profundo, no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, se sentía muy mal, no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar con ellas después de esto, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que le iba a decir a Rachel, no sabía nada, se cuestionaba una y otra vez porque lo hizo, hasta que de pronto una voz la despejo de sus pensamientos.

Jesse: hola Quinn, ¿como estas?, ¿todo bien no te paso nada estando allí en el ascensor?.

Quinn: hola doctor, no nada me paso, estoy perfecta, un poco en shock, pero todo está normal.

Jesse: eso veo, si ni siquiera esperaste a que te sacaran del ascensor para venirte a trabajar.

Quinn: jajajaja, pues si doctor, usted sabe, primero el trabajo.

Jesse: pero mujer que dices, si acabas de pasar por un trauma -al escuchar esto Quinn sonrió recordando lo que había pasado en el ascensor- no se tu pero mi hermana esta como una loca, no te imaginas como esta, debió haber pasado los peores minutos de su vida encerrada allá- al oír esto aquella sonrisa que tenia se fue desvaneciendo-

Quinn: pues no lo sé doctor, de pronto es que yo sea un poco más fuerte que la doctora, o hasta puede ser que todavía no halla asimilado por lo que acabo de pasar.

Jesse: pues eso puede ser una opción, pero bueno viene aquí para ver como estabas y a decirte que Rachel te manda a decir que te tomes lo que queda del día libre.

Quinn: no creo que sea necesario doctor, yo estoy bien.

Jesse: pues eso veo, pero igual tómatelo Quinn, veras como un descansito no te queda nada mal.

Quinn: pero doctor todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no me puedo dar ese lujo.

Jesse: ok, Quinn como tú quieras, al parecer por las buenas no entiendes ¿no?, señorita Quinn Fabray le ORDENO que se tome el resto de la tarde libre, y como esto es una ORDEN me la tiene que obedecer, así que por favor apague ese computador y vámonos de aquí.

Quinn: está bien doctor, como ordene.

En esos momentos Quinn organizo sus cosas, apago el computador, dejo todo muy bien ordenado y salió de la oficina, Jesse se quedo y la acompaño, tomaron el ascensor, el cual ya había sido arreglado y llegaron a la primera planta.

Quinn: bueno doctor muchas gracias, hasta luego, que le vaya bien.

Jesse: para donde creer que vas mujer, ven que yo te llevo a tu casa.

Quinn: no doctor como cree, no se preocupe yo me voy sola no hay ningún problema.

Jesse: Quinn, no me hagas hacer lo mismo que acabo de hacer arriba, por favor deja de ser tan terca y sígueme.

Quinn no lo quedo más que seguir a Jesse hasta le parqueadero, él muy caballerosamente le abrió la puerta de su vehículo y ella entro sin percatarse que allí se encontraba Rachel.

Rachel: hola Quinn como estas

Quinn: ho…hola doc..Doctora perdón no sabía que estaba usted aquí.

Rachel: pues sí, desde hace rato que los estoy esperando.

Jesse: que pena hermanita, pero es que tienes una secretaria muy pero muy terca.-al decir esto Quinn no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

Quinn: que pena doctora, de verdad que no sabía que usted estaba aquí esperando, si hubiera sabido no la hago esperar tanto.- al decir esto Rachel le sonrió y el carro arranco-

Todos iban muy silenciosos, en ese instante se dirigían a la casa de Quinn, la cual quedaba un poco lejos de la compañía, así que el viaje era un poco largo, y sin decir palabra se hacia un poco más largo, así que Jesse decidió romper el hielo.

Jesse: bueno y ustedes porque tan calladitas, si algo caracteriza a las mujeres es que hablan hasta por los codos, y vean preciso me toco las mujeres menos comunicativas de todas.

Quinn y Rachel esbozaron una sonrisa, pero igual siguieron calladas.

Jesse: bueno, pero digan algo, no sé, a ver Quinn ¿Qué te pareció la compañía de mi hermanita por más de 20 minutos que estuvieron encerradas en ese ascensor?

Quinn: -al recordar lo que allí había pasado sus brazos se erizaron y su cara se ruborizo de inmediato, le daba pena que Jesse se enterara que era lo que había pasado allí dentro- no pues, normal.

Jesse: normal, nada más, no lo entiendo, pasaron 20 minutos juntas y ni así pudiste conocer un poco a mi hermana, no hicieron nada, no hablaron, no se conocieron, ni siquiera le dijiste nada, yo no creo que se hayan quedado ahí por más de 20 minutos sin hacer nada, eso sí es casi imposible.

Rachel: pues si hablamos pero fueron cosas sin importancia, además tú crees que con esa desesperación que teníamos allí encerradas se nos iba ocurrir hacer algo.

Jesse: ok, ok, yo solo decía.

Gracias a la intervención de Rachel, Quinn se sintió aliviada el solo hecho de saber que alguien más se enterara de lo que había pasado allí dentro la desconcertaba enormemente, le hacía dar un miedo impresionante, nunca imagino encontrarse en una situación como esa, nuca antes había sentido deseos por una mujer, y mucho menos había besado alguna, pero lo que había sentido era maravilloso, no lo podía describir con palabras, el sentir sus labios rozando los suyos la llevaban al cielo, el solo hecho de recordar aquel instante hacia que perdiera el control de sí misma, solo imaginaba ese momento una y otra vez en su mente, repasaba cada segundo que paso junto con Rachel en ese ascensor, recordaba cómo sus manos tocaron sus pechos, y como Rachel acariciaba su espalda, cada momento, cada instante quedo guardo en su memoria, de un momento a otro escucho la voz de Jesse que le decía algo que no entendió.

Quinn: que me decía doctor.

Jesse: que si esta es tu casa.

Quinn: a si doctor que pena estaba distraída.

Jesse: al parecer no eres la única- al decir esto miro a Rachel, la cual de repente salió de sus pensamientos-

Rachel: ya llegamos

Jesse: al parecer si

Quinn: bueno, muchas gracias por todo, doctor Berry, doctora, que tengan una buena tarde y noche, gracias por todo.

Jesse: fue un placer Quinn, trata de descansar, hasta mañana.

Quinn: hasta mañana doctor.

Rachel: Quinn, gracias por tu compañía esta tarde en el ascensor, de verdad no se que habría hacho si tu no hubieras estado ahí, mil y mil gracias.

Quinn: -se encontraba anonadada, no pensó que la despedida de Rachel fuera a ser así, trato de Salir rápido de su asombro para que no se dieran cuenta- de nada doctora, igual a usted muchas gracias por todo, que tenga un feliz día, hasta mañana.

Rachel: hasta mañana Quinn que descanses.

Después de esto Quinn entro a su casa, fue directamente a la cocina, se tomo un vaso con agua, se dirigió a su habitación, se quito su ropa y se coloco su ropa de dormir, pensaba que era una buena oportunidad para descansar, ya que hace muchos días que no lo hacía, se dispuso a dormir, pero los recuerdos de aquella tarde navegaban como naufrago en el mar por todo su cerebro, evitando así que Quinn pudiera dormir tranquilamente, daba vueltas en su cama tratando de encontrar el mejor ángulo para poder arrancarla de su mente, pero todo era imposible, hasta que después de unas horas por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, pero ni siquiera durmiendo era capaz de olvidarse de aquella mujer, de esa que con sus labios la hizo estremecer, la que con un beso le demostró lo que es el verdadero amor.

* * *

**N/A**

**Que tal gente bonita, aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia versión faberry, si les gusta háganmelo saber, si no…si no bueno también háganmelo saber :P.**

**Besoooo? :0 Quinn y Rachel se besaron y Quinn piensa que a Rachel no le gusto para nada su beso, que pasara? :o.**

**Cada Día estoy mas orgullosa de ser parte del Fandom mas hermoso, único, maravilloso y perfecto que existe en el mundo FABERRY FANDOM.**

**Lea es hermosa, Dianna es Maravillosa y Achele-Faberry es fUCKING PERFECTO.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado, que tengo un maravilloso fin de semana, besos y abrazos, ahí nos leemos ;).**

**PD: Les invito a quienes no hayan leído mi otro fic, Juegos Del Destino, que lo vean y me digan que tal, pronto actualizo.**


	4. ¿ Finn o Quinn?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Rachel**

Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio firmando unos papeles, no sabía si debía hacerlo, pero lo supuso así que empezó a firmarlos haciéndolo casi automáticamente, ya que su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, no sabía qué hacer para poder pasar más tiempo con Quinn, eso le estaba quemando el cerebro, buscaba formas de pasar más tiempo con ella pero sin ser tan obvia, cada vez se mataba mas pensando pero no encontraba nada que le sirviera, tenía ideas tontas, las cuales descartaba de inmediato, pensaba y pensaba pero nada, no se le ocurría nada bueno, cuando de pronto sonó su teléfono, lo cogió de inmediato, era Quinn informándole que ya era hora de irse a presentar, así que salió de su oficina y se le ocurrió invitarla, con la excusa de que no sabía donde era, la verdad era que si sabia pero quería que la acompañara, en eso se subieron al ascensor y este se detuvo. Rachel sentía el miedo más grande de este mundo, este era su mayor miedo, no podía creerlo, pero recordó que estaba acompañada, ¡y qué compañía!, al principio se desespero un poco pero lentamente Quinn la fue calmando, llego un momento en el cual ninguna de las dos decía nada, así que ella decidió oprimir el botón de emergencia, cuando se disponía a hacer esto sintió como la piel de Quinn le rozaba su mano, al percibir su piel con la de Quinn todo su cuerpo se estremeció, al parecer esta mujer hacia que Rachel sintiera cosas que jamás en la vida había sentido, además vio también como Quinn se mordió su labio inferior en el momento del roce, lo cual llamo mucho su atención, pero de pronto sintió como de golpe Quinn se aleja de ella, haciéndose en un rincón del ascensor, Rachel no entendía que pasaba, al parecer a Quinn le pasaba algo con ella pero no sabía si era lo mismo que a ella le estaba pasando.

Rachel trata de saber que era lo que le pasaba a Quinn así que le pregunto, y cuando esta respondió dijo algo que a Rachel le pareció una declaración, pues por las circunstancias en que se encontraban a Quinn casi se le sale algo de más de su boca, y esto abrió la puerta por decirlo así para que Rachel actuara.

Esta siguió indagando pero no encontraba nada concreto, después de un tiempo Quinn se sentó en el mismo rincón donde se encontraba, así que Rachel aprovecho y se sentó a su lado, al estar allí escuchaba como la respiración de Quinn estaba a mil, así que dedujo que era porque ella estaba cerca, y no dedujo mal, al escuchar como Quinn respiraba cada vez con más fuerza la incito a rozar su mano, y de nuevo sintió como la respiración delataba enormemente a Quinn, así que Rachel decidió acercarse mas y mas y después de decir unas palabras la beso.

En esos momentos Rachel se sintió en el cielo, nunca antes había sentido esta sensación, todo para ella era irreal, no podía creer que la estuviera besando, que estuviera saboreando esos hermosos labios, que la extasiaban de una manera sobrenatural, que estuviera probando el néctar mas delicioso que jamás había probado, al principio el beso fue tierno, fue dado con amor, así era como Rachel lo quería, pero no aguanto mucho antes de besarla con pasión, sintió como sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por la espalda de Quinn, y después de un instante en que se miraron fijamente sintió como Quinn le tocaba todo su cuerpo, llego a sentir como la mano de esta acariciaba su pecho, al parecer ya se había desinhibido y estaba loca de pasión, al igual que ella, pero la dicha les duro poco, ya que de un momento a otro escucharon un ruido que las obligo a parar.

Al aparecer ya habían llegado los bomberos a sacarlas de allí, Rachel escucho una voz muy lejana que decía su nombre, de inmediato supo que era su hermano, y empezó a gritar ella también, por un momento se olvido de Quinn, solo quería salir de allí lo antes posible, y lo logro. A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban afuera, de repente se acordó de todo lo que había pasado y busco con su mirada a Quinn la cual no estaba.

Rachel: y Quinn ¿Qué se hizo?

Jesse: no se hermanita, creo que se fue a la oficina

Rachel: _Dios que he hecho, primero la beso y después la dejo tirada como si nada hubiera pasado_- pensaba Rachel- hermanito ¿me puedes hacer un grande favor?

Jesse: si hermanita lo que me pidas.

Rachel: puedes ir a buscar a Quinn a la oficina, y le dices que se puede tomar el resto de la tarde libre, pues es que creo que es lógico que después de pasar por esto merece un descanso.

Jesse: si claro hermanita no hay problema

Rachel: eso no es todo, también quiero que por favor la llevemos a su casa, no me imagino cómo debe de estar la pobrecita después de esto, si no es mucho pedir.

Jesse: pues sí, yo no le veo ningún problema, y porque no vas tú y se lo dices personalmente.

Rachel: hay no hermanito, no lo puedo creer, después de lo que me paso y tu quieres que valla y siga trabajando no no no, que gran hermano me gasto yo.

Jesse: ok, ok ya voy, pero tú a dónde vas entonces.

Rachel: voy al parqueadero, a esperarlos en tu auto.

Jesse: ok, entonces toma las llaves.

Rachel: gracias hermanito, adiós, nos vemos abajo.

Mientras bajaba, Rachel recordaba aquel beso, paso a paso, como se fueron acercando, como sus labios se rozaron, como sus lenguas se encontraron, cada imagen en su cerebro la hacían estremecer, recordar todo lo ocurrido la hacía sentir tan bien que no quería olvidar nunca en su vida ese momento, lo quería tener presente por siempre y para siempre.

Llego al parqueadero y se dispuso a esperar a que su hermano llegara con Quinn, pero la espera se hizo larga, no veía la hora de volver a ver Quinn hasta que de pronto sintió como la puerta del auto se abrió, entrando en el esta hermosa mujer, la saludo, y vio en el rostro de Quinn una expresión de sorpresa, al parecer no se la esperaba allí, pero sin embargo le hablo hasta que Jesse arranco en el auto y de ahí en adelante todo fue silencio, hasta que su hermano empezó a buscar conversación y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntarle a Quinn que habían hecho en el ascensor, al escuchar esto Rachel noto como Quinn se puso nerviosa y después de dar una respuesta tonta y ver como su hermano insistía decidió intervenir para que su hermano no se enterara de nada, en el fondo ella no quería que el supiera, ya que le iba a costar mucho trabajo explicarle el porqué de lo que había ocurrido, así que pensó rápido y dio una excusa para que su hermano dejara de preguntar.

Así se paso todo el resto del camino en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Quinn, Rachel vio como esta no se había percatado de que ya habían llegado, y llego a creer que seguramente estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella, el beso, lo cual era cierto, después vio como Quinn salió del auto, se despidió, haciendo que Rachel reaccionara antes de que se fuera y le dio las gracias por su compañía en ese ascensor, de inmediato Rachel vio la cara de sorpresa de Quinn y le dio un poco de gracia verla así, y después de despedirse de ella el auto arranco dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

En el momento de arrancar Rachel suspiro y vio hacia el horizonte, recordando aquel momento de gloria, pero la voz de su hermano la saco de aquellos pensamientos:

Jesse: hermanita, ¿estás aquí?-Pregunta pasándole una de sus manos enfrente de su cara- estas como muy despistada hoy, ahora si ¿me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa?

Rachel: ¿Qué me pasa de qué?

Jesse: no te me hagas la tonta que tu sabes que yo se que te pasa algo, pero no me quieres decir, a ver suéltalo ya.

Rachel: no tengo ni la remota idea de que me estás hablando.

Jesse: hermanita por favor no me hagas esto, dime quien es el dueño de tus pensamientos, por favor, no me hagas suplicarte.

Rachel: de verdad hermanito pareces en las drogas, a mi no me pasa nada, tu eres el que se está inventando todo, yo estoy normal, como siempre.

Jesse: si como no, si no te conociera diría que hiciste algo malo, pero la mirada que tienes no es de culpa si no de otra cosa, de algo que nunca había visto en ti.

Rachel: ya deja de hablar bobadas y más bien apúrate que ya quiero descansar, el día de hoy ha sido muy difícil para mí y tú aquí molestándome la vida, más bien acelera hermanito y ya deja de hablar.

Jesse: pero que genio hermanita, ok, ok ya me callo, pero me terminaras diciendo que es lo que te pasa tarde o temprano, ya verás.

Rachel no sabía qué hacer, trataba de ocultarle todo a su hermano, simplemente porque le daba pura y física vergüenza que él se enterara de lo que había pasado, aunque estaba segura de que lo que había sentido era lo más bonito que jamás había sentido y estaba dispuesta a luchar por eso.

Llegaron a la casa de Rachel y esta salió del carro despidiéndose de su hermano, entro a su casa, dejo sus cosas en la sala y se dirigió a su habitación, se despojo de su ropa y entro en el baño, se baño y se recostó en su cama, pensaba y pensaba, y se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿qué pasaría si decidiera seguir con esto?, ¿qué pasaría si le dice a Quinn lo que siente por ella?, ¿qué haría si ella acepta este sentimiento?, estaba en esas cuando de pronto suena su celular, ella extrañada lo recoge y contesta.

Rachel: ¿Hola?

Finn: hola Rachel ¿como estas?, hablas con Finn Hudson

Rachel: hola Finn, yo estoy bien y ¿tu?

Finn: pues bien, pero tengo un pequeño problema y me preguntaba si tú podrías ayudarme a solucionarlo.

Rachel: pues dime lo que necesites y si está en mis manos no dudes en que te ayudare.

Finn: pues lo que pasa es que hoy después de nuestro almuerzo me ha pasado algo que no sé como explicártelo, pero bueno, resulta que todo el día he estado pensando en ti y pues tenía las ganas más grandes del mundo de verte de nuevo y pues te llame a tu oficina para pedirte que saliéramos esta noche pero no estabas y pues tu secretaria después me devolvió la llamada diciéndome que tu no podías, así que te llamo a hora para pedirte que por favor mañana almorcemos juntos, pues si no es mucha molestia.

Rachel: ¡y ese era el problema que tenias!

Finn: pues claro, no ves que no me he podido concentrar en todo el día por estar pensando en ti, y eso ya es un gran problema, porque primero no te pude ver y segundo no hago bien mi trabajo, ¿no te parece que es un gran problema?

Rachel: bueno, pues viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, puede serlo.

Finn: a si ves, entonces ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

Rachel: pues Finn la verdad es que no se si pueda almorzar contigo mañana, me tocaría preguntarle a mi secretaria y pues ya no estoy en la oficina, pero si quieres mañana a primera hora te llamo y te aviso ¿vale?

Finn: -lamentándose- ok, ok, pero me avisas, mira que si no lo haces puedo llevar a la ruina mi empresa, y eso no sería bueno, solo te digo que eso está en tus manos Rachel.

Rachel: no seas tan exagerado Finn, y tranquilo que te prometo que apenas vea mi agenda te llamo y te aviso, ¿ok?

Finn: bueno entonces así quedamos, que tengas bonitos sueños hermosa, bye

Rachel: ok Finn lo mismo, que descanses, bye

En el momento de colgar, Rachel se sintió diferente, esta vez lo que sentía era más bien confusión que otra cosa, al escuchar las palabras de Finn y al recordar lo sucedido con Quinn, se sintió perdida, no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar, ya que ahora sabía que Finn estaba interesado en ella, pero no sabía si Quinn también lo estaba o si por el contrario no sentía nada por ella, se la paso pensando casi toda la noche hasta que el sueño le gano y por fin se quedo sugerida en un profundo sueño, donde aparecía y desaparecía tanto la imagen de Quinn como la de Finn.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Holaa aquí un nuevo cap, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado leer, besos y abrazos gente bonita ;).**

**Pag Facebook: "Yo también Quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet".**


	5. Malas Decisiones

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

"**Las Malas Decisiones, A veces No Tienen Retorno**".

**Quinn**

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se levanto a la misma hora de siempre, solo que esta vez ahora había algo nuevo en ella, algo en sus ojos que se evidenciaba desde lejos, era un brillo nuevo, acompañado de una gran sonrisa que desbordaba felicidad por todo su rosto haciéndolo más angelical, más hermoso que de costumbre. Todo esto por el simple hecho de haber besado a Rachel y porque en toda la noche se la paso soñando con ella y recordando como poco a poco consiguió lo que estaba anhelando desde el instante que la conoció, en como su vida dio un giro de 180° dejando todo patas arriba, sin saber qué hacer, o que decir, así que en ese momento solo se dejo llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Salió entonces de su casa, llego al trabajo temprano como de costumbre, subió al ascensor y apenas esas puertas abrieron, una lluvia de recuerdos inundo su mente, haciéndola erizar de solo recordar lo que había pasado en aquel ascensor. Mientras subía pensaba en lo sucedido y hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta que en unas pocas horas se iba a encontrar de nuevo con aquella mujer que con solo mirarla la derretía, y fue entonces cuando entro en pánico, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que le iba a decir a Rachel, el porqué la beso, porque había reaccionado como reacciono, en ese momento deseaba que Rachel olvidara todo lo que había pasado para así poder evitar tener que hablar con ella, Quinn no sabía qué hacer, si decirle lo que sentía o más bien decirle que lo que había pasado era un completo error.

Quinn estaba tratando de distraerse un poco, de olvidar que en pocos minutos entraría por ese ascensor aquella mujer, trataba de hacerlo pero sus intentos eran fallidos, cada vez que miraba su reloj y veía que las 8:00 am se acercaban todo su cuerpo temblaba, de pronto de un momento a otro sonó el teléfono de Quinn así que esta lo tomo:

Quinn: presidencia buenos días, en que le puedo colaborar?.

Finn: buenos días señorita, habla con Finn Hudson.

En el momento que Quinn escucho la voz de Finn se puso roja a causa de la ira que sentía en su interior, ya que ella presentía que a Finn le gustaba Rachel, y esto le daba unos celos impresionantes de los cuales ella ni sabía que podía llegar a sentir, ya que nunca antes en relaciones anteriores había presentado esta sensación que para ella era completamente nueva y lo más desagradable de este mundo.

Quinn: buenos días doctor, como esta, en que le puedo colaborar?.

Finn: pues muy bien señorita muchas gracias, me podría comunicar con Rachel por favor.

Quinn: que pena doctor pero la doctora Rachel no ha llegado.

Finn: a ok, entonces ¿me podría usted hacer un favorcito?

Quinn: dígame doctor en que le puedo servir

Finn: señorita lo que pasa es yo quería saber si usted me podría informar si Rachel se encuentra libre esta tarde, lo que pasa es que nos quedaron temas pendientes y la verdad es que necesito organizar todo esto lo más rápido posible.

Quinn: pues doctor, la verdad es que hoy la doctora no tiene ningún compromiso LABORAL a la hora del almuerzo, pero tendría que hablar con ella para ver si es posible almorzar hoy con usted o si por el contrario ya tiene planes.

Finn: ok, muchas gracias señorita y ¿me puede hacer un último favor?

Quinn: si claro doctor, dígame.

Finn: ¿me podría apartar una cita para las horas del almuerzo mañana con Rachel por favor?

Quinn: -inundada aun mas por los celos- si claro doctor ahora mismo se la separo

Finn: ok niña, muchas gracias.

Quinn: para servirle doctor.

En el momento de colgar, Quinn se sintió impotente, no sabía qué hacer, veía como este hombre le trataba de robar a la mujer que ella tanto quería, pero no se encontraba en las condiciones para poder luchar contra él, todo en lo que pensaba era que él no se iba a rendir hasta conquistar a Rachel y esto la ponía muy mal, el solo hecho de pensar que la iba a perder hacia que Quinn perdiera los estribos y no fuera capaz de controlarse, se notaba mucho que algo le inquietaba pero nadie tenía el valor suficiente como para preguntárselo. Pasaron los minutos y Quinn aun seguía con su ira, cuando de pronto se abre el ascensor y sale de él Rachel, completamente hermosa, se veía fresca, reluciente, pero igualmente preocupada, se acerco al escritorio de Quinn y le dijo:

Rachel: buenos días Quinn como estas.

Quinn: bien doctora y usted.

Rachel: bien gracias, Quinn me puedes hacer le favor de pasar a mi oficina en 10 minutos que tengo que hablar contigo.

Quinn:-con todo su rostro ruborizado- si claro doctora, en 10 minutos estoy alli.

Rachel siguió su camino hasta su oficina y Quinn se quedo sin saber qué hacer, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía que podría llegar a responderle a Rachel si ella le preguntaba algo de lo que había pasado el día anterior, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, solo deseaba que el tiempo se parara para que jamás llegara la hora de ir a hablar con ella, pensaba y pensaba, cuando de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue un arreglo floral inmenso y detrás de él se encontraba un hombre, el cual le preguntaba por Rachel:

Hombre: buenos días señorita, ¿esta es la oficina de la señora Rachel Berry?.

Quinn: si señor claro, en que le puedo colaborar.

Hombre: usted me podría hacer el favor de entregarle esto que le mandaron- dijo esto estirando sus brazos para entregarle el arreglo.

Quinn: si como no, venga yo le recibo,-mientras estiraba sus manos recibiendo el arreglo y colocándolo encima de su escritorio.

Hombre: muchas gracias, me puede firmar acá por favor- dijo esto pasándole un papel para que firmara.

Quinn: si claro, ya se lo firmo.

Hombre: muchas gracias señorita, que le vaya muy bien.

Quinn: de nada y gracias.

Al entrar el hombre en el ascensor y al cerrar este sus puertas, Quinn empezó a buscar desesperadamente la tarjeta, para ver quién era el que le había mandado ese espectacular arreglo floral. En el momento de encontrar la tarjeta con la dedicatoria la abrió rápidamente y leyó lo que decía:

"**Espero que estas flores sean capaz de trasmitirte a través de su aroma lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que eres para mí".**

**Con todo mi amor**

**Finn.**

Al leer esto Quinn no pudo contener sus lágrimas, y lentamente todo su rostro se vio inundado por aquellas pequeñas gotas que brotaban a cantaros de sus ojos, salían involuntariamente de estos e impedían que esta pudiera ver a su alrededor, lo único que podía ver era su entorno borroso, sin dirección alguna donde se pudiera guiar, tanto su mente como su corazón estaban destrozados, pero poco a poco se fue reponiendo, y fue en ese instante cuando tomo una decisión que marcaria el rumbo de su vida y el de Rachel, limpio sus lagrimas, se organizo y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Rachel llevando en sus manos el arreglo de flores de Finn, tomo aire, y toco la puerta.

Rachel: Adelante.

Quinn: -abriendo la puerta y ocultándose detrás del arreglo- doctora que pena incomodarla pero lo llego esto.

Rachel: y quien lo manda.

Quinn: la verdad no se doctora, no he mirado la tarjeta.

Rachel: ven te ayudo –le recibió el arreglo a Quinn y se dispuso a buscar la tarjeta, la leyó y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, no quería que Quinn supiera quien había sido el que se las había enviado, así que la coloco encima de su escritorio y se sentó como si no fuera nada importante.

Quinn: bueno doctora eso era todo-al decir esto se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta pero luego se devolvió- Eh, casi se me olvida doctora, esta mañana antes de que usted llegara el doctor Finn la llamo-en ese momento Quinn vio como la expresión de Rachel cambio de inmediato a preocupación- y le dejo dicho que si al fin si va a almorzar con él hoy en la tarde, porque tiene unos asuntos pendientes que tratar con usted.

Rachel: eee, la verdad es que no se qué agenda tengo para hoy así que no sabría decirte- _maldición, porque me está pasando esto a mi ¿eh?, ojala tenga algo para hoy en la tarde, por favor, por favor, que tenga algo._

Quinn: pues la verdad doctora, para hoy no tiene nada a la hora del almuerzo- Rachel se veía intrigada y con cara de sorpresa- ¿entonces llamo a doctor Hudson para organizar la cita?

Rachel: espera Quinn, que te pasa, estas muy rara

Quinn: a mi nada doctora, porque lo dice.

Rachel: porque estas muy seca conmigo, ni siquiera eres capaz de verme a los ojos, que tienes Quinn yo se que a ti te pasa algo.

Quinn: ya se lo dije doctora, no me pasa nada.

Rachel: ¿es por lo que paso ayer entre nosotras?.

Quinn: ¿Qué paso ayer entre nosotras?.

Rachel: no te hagas la tonta Quinn que estoy hablando enserio.

Quinn: pero si de verdad doctora no sé de qué me está hablando, o espere- dijo esto con cara de estar recordando algo- Si ya, usted se refiere a lo que paso en el ascensor, claro, claro, el beso ¿cierto?

Rachel:-con su cara completamente seria- si a eso me refería, pero que te pasa Quinn, es que no te importo nada de lo que paso ayer.

Quinn: y ¿Por qué debería importarme?, fue un simple beso, nada más que eso- _el mejor beso que jamás nadie me había dado en la vida, pero tengo que continuar, no puedo dar mi brazo a torcer_- las personas se besan a cada rato y eso no significa nada o al menos eso creo yo.

Rachel: la verdad Quinn me desilusionas, como es posible que me digas esto, si en todo lo que he pensado desde ayer a sido en eso, en ese beso que me hizo perder mi razón, y vienes tu y me dices que es un simple beso, no me jodas Quinn.

Quinn: -_pensó en el beso, pensó en mi, Oh no, Dios por favor dame fuerzas para continuar, no es posible que ella me diga esto, no por favor no_ -pensó Quinn - perdone doctora si usted mal interpreto la situación, pero no era mi intención que pena con usted, pero de verdad fue solo un beso y ya -_ no puede ser que la esté haciendo sufrir, no lo puedo soportar, por favor acabemos con esto, Dios ayúdame a terminar con esto_.

Rachel: no lo puedo creer, es increíble, cuando te bese sentí que fue diferente, que había algo que nos conectaba, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada.

Quinn: pues la verdad que si doctora, yo no sentí exactamente lo mismo, como le digo un beso es solo un beso.

Rachel: ok, ya entendí Quinn, ahora puedes retirarte.

Quinn: ok doctora, hasta luego.

En el momento de cerrar la puerta de la oficina de Rachel, Quinn salió corriendo al baño, no podía aguantar más las ganas de llorar, el solo recordar las palabras que le dijo a Rachel la herían completamente, ya que estas la hirieron mucho, pero lo que pensaba Quinn y lo que le daba pie para que siguiera haciendo lo que hacía era el saber que esto era lo mejor para ambas, lo que más se le venía a la cabeza era saber que Rachel tenía un pretendiente y que este era mucho mejor para ella, así que era mejor que se alejara de ella para que esta pudiera ser feliz con Finn, sin tenerse que preocupar por nada ni nadie.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Quinn seguía en el baño llorando, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, Quinn trato de disimular lo que le pasaba, trato de limpiar rápido sus lagrimas pero el intento fue fallido, de repente se escucho una voz ya muy conocida para ella:

Santana: mi niña, no otra vez, que te está pasando, esta es la segunda vez que te encuentro llorando, no puedes seguir así Quinn, te tienes que desahogar con alguien y aquí me tienes, dime por favor que te pasa.

Quinn: Santana, ojala yo supiera que es lo que me está pasando, aunque no me creas, ni siquiera yo misma sé que es lo pasa.

Santana: a ver, pues dime entonces porque estas llorando, mira que esto te puede ayudar a liberarte un poco.

Quinn: es que no sé cómo decirte esto Santana, es algo que no sé como paso, ni nada, es mas no sé si lo que siento es de verdad, no sé, de verdad no sé.

Santana: a ver ¿es por alguien que conociste o qué?.

Quinn:-con su cara llena de lagrimas y sonrojada- si, es por alguien que conocí.

Santana: a ver, pero cuéntame, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras- dice esto quitando una de las lagrimas de su cara y mirándola tiernamente-

Quinn: es que es difícil de explicar Santana, no es fácil para mí decir esto, pero me enamore de alguien que no debí hacerlo- después de decir estas palabras empieza a llorar con mas desespero.

Santana: mi niña- la abraza fuertemente- eso nos pasa a todas, no te sientas mal por eso, siempre nos enamoramos de las personas equivocadas, pero está bien desahogarse, tranquila, aquí estoy yo, llora mi niña, llora todo lo que quieras.

Quinn:-sollozando- gracias Santana, no sabes todo lo que te agradezco esto.

Santana: no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago con todo el gusto.

Quinn un poco más tranquila, fue secando sus lagrimas, pero sin separase de Santana a la cual tenía abrazada fuertemente, Quinn veía en ella una persona que le daba una fortaleza que la ayudaba a salir a delante, Santana era su mejor amiga, siempre se contaban todo, pero en esta ocasión Quinn decidió no contarle la historia completa, así que solo le digo que estaba enamorada de alguien que no podía corresponder su amor y ya, nada más, lo único que necesitaba Quinn en esos momentos era a su amiga para que le diera ánimos, así que ya con sus lagrimas completamente secas decidió quedarse un rato más en los brazos de Santana que la acogían con gusto y hacían que se sintiera protegida, estando así con Santana, se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, las dos se sobresaltaron al sentir esto, y fue mucho más la sorpresa cuando frente de ellas se aparece Rachel con cara de pocos amigos, le lanzo una mirada de furia Quinn y dijo:

Rachel: perdón por la interrupción, la verdad no quería molestarlas- y hace ademan de irse.

Santana: tranquila doctora, no inter...

Quinn interrumpió evitando que Santana terminara la frase:

Quinn: no importa doctora, igual ya nos íbamos, cierto Santi-dice esto acariciando la cara de Santana y cogiendo su mano, la cual se sorprendió mucho al ver la actitud de Quinn, pero le siguió la corriente.

Santana: cierto, que pena doctora, el baño es todo suyo, hasta luego.

Rachel: ok, gracias.

Tanto Santana como Quinn salieron del baño cogidas de las manos, y el momento de estar ya afuera Quinn soltó a Santana y esta intrigada le pregunto:

Santana: ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar allá dentro?.

Quinn: no paso nada.

Santana: ¡que no paso nada! noooo señorita a mi me explicas que fue lo que paso allá dentro, porque hiciste eso, a ver contéstame.

Quinn: por nada Santana, no te imagines cosas que no son, allá dentro no paso nada, todo fue producto de tu imaginación.

Santana: si claro, como no, producto de mi imaginación, ¿también fue producto de mi imaginación ver como intentaste darle celos a la doctora Rachel conmigo? O me lo vas a negar.

Quinn: no amiga, hoy si estas muy paranoica, como se te ocurren tales cosas, no, no, no.

Santana: Quinn Fabray, no me vengas a meter los dedos a la boca, porque te salgo mordiendo, yo ya soy lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber cuando alguien quiere darle celos a otra persona, así que me lo vas aclarando de una vez, ¿te gusta la doctora Rachel?.

Quinn:- por tal pregunta de inmediato se sonrojo y corrió la cara para que Santana no se diera cuenta- Dios, Santana que preguntas son esas, como se te ocurre pensar en eso.

Santana:-la coge de la cara y la coloca frente a la de ella, a tan solos unos milímetros distancia- dime mirándome a los ojos que no te gusta la doctora-sostenía su cara muy cerca a la de ella y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Quinn: suéltame Santana por favor, o no respondo.

Santana: a ver qué vas a hacer, ¿me vas a seguir utilizando para darle celos a tu doctora?.

Quinn: Santana por favor suéltame, te lo suplico, no me hagas esto, ¿sí?.

Santana: no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas la verdad, ¿te gusta la doctora?.

Quinn:-no podía evitar mirar esos ojos color negro que la acusaban con su mirar- n… no me pregun…tes eso, por favor.

Santana: entonces si te gusta la doctora, ¿es ella la persona de la que te enamoraste y no puede corresponderte?-le decía todo esto mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

Quinn:-luchando con las manos de Santana - suéltame Santana, por favor, ya te dije todo lo que necesitabas saber, ahora suéltame.

Santana: a que le tienes miedo Quinn, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que quieras, porque me esquivas ahora, hace unos minutos me utilizaste para darle celos a la doctora, y ahora no puedo si quiera hacerte una pregunta directa.

Quinn: no es eso Santana, solo que- no dijo nada mas, no sabía cómo hacer para que Santana no mal interpretara las cosas-no sé, no me gusta estar así contigo, suéltame por favor.

Santana: que pasa Quinn ¿te pongo nerviosa?.

La verdad era que si pero, Quinn tenía muy claro que debía separarse lo más pronto posible de Santana para que no se confundiera mas, pero las manos de Santana sosteniendo su cara de tal manera que le era imposible separarse de ella, la distancia a la que se encontraban era casi nula, Quinn estaba perdida en su mirada, nunca antes se había fijado en esos hermosos ojos color negros que adornaban tan bien la mirada de Santana, nunca antes la había visto diferente a una amiga, en ese momento, al tenerla tan cerca y después de lo que había pasado, Quinn la vio diferente, pero al pensar en esto hizo un movimiento brusco, y por fin logro separarse de ella, pero de inmediato Santana la agarro de la cintura y la volvió a acercar a ella esta vez ya sin tener escapatoria, mientras se sentía aprisionada le dijo a Santana:

Quinn: pero que estás haciendo, que te está pasando Santana.

Santana: a mi nada, dime más bien que es lo que te está pasando a ti, porque si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que empezaste con este jueguito, y es a mí a la que le va tocar terminarlo, así que dime que te está pasando, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Quinn: ¿Por qué hice qué? No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

Santana la acerco más a ella

Santana: no pues, me salió amnésica la niña, a ver Quinn, porque dijiste eso en el baño, porque acariciaste mi cara y me tomaste de la mano, a ver quiero saberlo.

Quinn: bueno está bien te lo voy a contar, pero suéltame por favor.

Santana: a no, eso sí que no,- y la apretó con más fuerza- primero me cuentas y luego si te suelto o ¿es que de verdad te pongo nerviosa?

Quinn: ja, ja, ja, tan chistosa, bueno, te voy a contar para que me sueltes de una buena vez

Santana: ok

Quinn le conto todo rápidamente a Santana, haciendo énfasis en el beso y luego contándole lo de las flores, y le explico que lo del baño lo había hecho con el fin de que Rachel creyera que a ella no le importaba ni poquitico y así poder que esta se olvidara de ella. Santana escuchaba atentamente a su amiga, cuando de repente escucharon un ruido detrás de ellas, cuando voltearon, era Rachel pidiéndoles permiso para poder seguir hacia su oficina, al ver esto Quinn se sintió muy mal, porque en la situación que estaban ella y Santana era demasiado comprometedora, así que se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo sucedido, en ese instante Santana soltó a Quinn, haciendo que el paso se abriera para que Rachel pasara, viendo en ella una cara de furia, veía como sus ojos irradiaban, odio, desprecio, desesperación, celos.

Al pasar Rachel por el medio de ellas, ambas quedaron inmóviles, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, solo atinaron a irse cada uno a su puesto de trabajo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, así pues Quinn llego a su escritorio y se sentó, empezó a trabajar y a organizar la agenda de Rachel, de pronto suena su teléfono:

Quinn: presidencia buenos días.

Finn: buenos días, señorita, otra vez yo, Finn Hudson, podría hacer el favor de comunicarme a Rachel.

Quinn:- bueno días, doctor espéreme un momento veo si ella puede atenderlo.

Finn: ok, gracias.

Quinn: doctora el doctor Hudson está en la otra línea preguntando por usted, ¿desea que se lo comunique?.

Rachel: si por favor Quinn comunícame con él.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Quinn sintiera un dolor muy fuerte en su interior, se dio cuenta que lo que había pasado anteriormente realmente había funcionado pero se sentía mal, así que trato de dejar pensar más en eso, porque algo si tenía claro Quinn, era que ese sentimiento que sentía hacia Rachel fuera el que fuera no podía ser posible, así que dejo que las cosas quedaran así, dejándole el camino completamente libre a Finn.

La mañana trascurrió lenta, Quinn veía como las manecillas del reloj se movían cada vez más lento, haciendo así que el tiempo no pasara rápido y sintiendo ese dolor tan grande dentro de su ser que la agobiaba y no le permitía concentrarse, por primera vez en su vida se había atrasado de una manera impresionante en su trabajo, tenía muchas cosas por hacer, pero su cuerpo y su mente no le respondían, solo se dejaba llevar por el dolor y el desamor, solo pensaba en lo injusta que es la vida por hacer que en su camino se encontrara con Rachel, en lo tonta que era ella por haberla dejado a un lado, por haber dejado que otro se la llevara, pero luego pensaba de nuevo con calma y pensaba que era lo mejor, ya que la sensación que sentía al estar cerca de Rachel al pensar en ella no estaba bien, así que lo mejor para todos era que ella se alejara de una vez por todas de Rachel.

Así paso la mañana, poco movida realmente, todo estaba completamente normal, no había pasado ningún contratiempo en toda la mañana, eran ya las 12:30 pm, y de un momento a otro se abre el ascensor y de él sale Finn, como siempre con un traje elegante, con su toque tan varonil, con su porte de hombre exitoso y para mala suerte de Quinn con una caja de chocolates en sus manos, se dirigió hacia Quinn y con un tono de voz muy suave le dijo:

Finn: hola señorita, ¿le podría decir a Rachel que ya estoy aquí?.

Quinn: buenas tardes doctor, ya se la llamo.

Mientras Quinn marcaba a la oficina de Rachel deseaba con todo su corazón que esta no le contestara, o que al contestarle le dijera que lo sentía mucho pero que esta vez no podía salir con él a almorzar, después de unos segundos Rachel levanto la bocina y contesto:

Rachel: dime Quinn, que paso.

Quinn: doctora, lo que pasa es que aquí se encuentra el doctor Finn preguntando por usted, que le digo

Rachel: dile que ya salgo, que me de 5 minutos en un momento estoy allí.

Al escuchar esto Quinn se desborono, todo a su alrededor se torno gris, su cuerpo no aguantaba más, el solo hecho de saber que Rachel iba salir con Finn la ponía mal, pero en su interior sabia que se lo merecía, por ser tan cobarde y por no luchar por lo que quería, por dejar a un lado lo que sentía por Rachel y hacerse creer tanto a Rachel como a ella que lo que había pasado no había significado nada, que todo había sido una equivocación, un error del destino y tratar de hacer pensar a Rachel que no sentía nada por ella, tratando de demostrárselo con Santana, utilizando a su mejor amiga para demostrarle a ella que todo era un error, eso le pesaba en el alma, toda ella se sentía caer, sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo no respondía sus impulsos y de un momento a otro toda su mente se torno de un blanco profundo, donde solo podía ver una luz resplandeciente y al fondo la imagen de Rachel regalándole una sonrisa.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo, primero gracias por sus comentarios son geniales y segundo espero que disfruten la lectura, Gran abrazo y Beso, Saludos Gente Bonita.**


	6. Al Final Gana El Amor

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Rachel.**

En momento de abrir sus ojos y ver que ya era un nuevo día, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Quinn, su piel, su aroma, la suavidad de sus labios, toda la imagen de Quinn se adueñaba de su cabeza sin dejar que esta pudiera liberarse de ella, así paso el inicio de su mañana, teniendo ya claro sus pensamientos y sentimientos, si solo pensaba en Quinn era porque de verdad quería a estar con ella, así que decidió ir a decirle todo esto a ella, salió de su casa rumbo a la compañía con las ganas más grandes de llegar y declarase, nunca antes había estado tan segura de algo, siempre pensaba mucho antes de actuar, pero ahora era diferente, Quinn la hacía sentir cosas que ella jamás en la vida había sentido, y por eso la decisión de contarle lo que pasaba con ella en estos momentos.

Llego así a la compañía y al acercarse al ascensor toda ella se estremeció, en el preciso instante que se abrieron aquellas puertas, toda ella se traslado a aquel momento en el que su boca se junto con la de Quinn haciéndola sentir en las nubes, recordando cada gesto, cada caricia, cada instante vivido en aquel lugar, los mejores minutos de su vida, de repente se abrió el ascensor y la primera imagen que detallo a lo lejos fue a Quinn sentada en su escritorio, hermosa como siempre, tal cual como la había estado soñando, se fue acercando entonces a ella y diciéndole unas palabras se fue preparando para decirle todo lo que sentía por esta, pero no lo hizo en ese preciso instante, decidió más bien que no fuera todo tan a la ligera, sino mas bien despacio, con tiempo, que fuera capaz con sus palabras y sus actos demostrarle a Quinn lo mucho que la quería, así pues se dispuso a entrar a su oficina y a esperar que pasara el tiempo, miraba su reloj constantemente, se sentía muy nerviosa, nunca imagino encontrarse en una situación de estas, por lo general ella era la que esperaba que se le declararan, pero en este caso era diferente, quería ser ella la que tomara la iniciativa, la que expresara primero sus sentimientos, esperando que fueron igualmente correspondidos, el solo hecho de pensar que Quinn fuera capaz de rechazarla le producía un dolor en su pecho indescriptible, solo esperaba que esto no sucediera y que al igual que ella Quinn también la quisiera, estaba mirando el reloj y contando los pocos minutos que hacían falta para que Quinn entrara en su oficina cuando oye que tocan su puerta, así que permite que pasen, para su sorpresa era Quinn con un arreglo floral inmenso, que no permitía dejar verla detrás de este, estaba completamente confundida no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, ni quién era el que le envía tal regalo, y por lo visto Quinn tampoco lo sabía, así que al recibir el arreglo, empezó a buscar rápidamente la tarjeta, para su mayor sorpresa vio que eran de Finn, y después Quinn le empieza a hablar de una forma seca y cortante, Rachel no quería saber nada de Finn, solo quería estar con Quinn pero la forma en que esta se estaba comportando le extrañaba mucho, la manera tan seria en que le decía las cosas y la forma hostil en que le decía que Finn la había invitado a salir, era más bien como si no le importara que él la estuviera invitando a salir, era como si estuviera de acuerdo con que Rachel saliera con este, en ese momento entro en confusión no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, la indiferencia que estaba demostrando Quinn la confundía inmensamente, no sabía realmente que pensar, así que empezó a habar con ella tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero la respuesta que encontró no era precisamente la que estaba esperando, cuando Quinn empezó a hablar, cada palabra que le decía hacia que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, todo su ser dolía, todas aquellas palabras hicieron que muriera en vida, nunca pensó volver a sentir este dolor de nuevo, nunca imagino volver a sufrir por amor, era el peor dolor que un ser humano pudiera sentir, y ella lo estaba volviendo a experimentar, todo su ser se desvaneció, pero intento verse fuerte, trato de no dejar salir sus lagrimas que se encontraban estancadas en sus ojos, sin poder salir, trato de tranquilizarse y logar sacar a Quinn de su vista, porque ya no podía aguantar más.

En el momento de Quinn salir de la oficina, Rachel dejo salir todas las lágrimas que estaba aprisionando en su interior, lloro y lloro hasta que poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, al recordar cada una de esas palabras la hacían volver a llorar, así que trato de no pensar más en eso, y salió de su oficina con dirección al baño para retocarse un poco, al salir se percato que Quinn no estaba en su puesto de trabajo, lo cual le extraño un poco, pero igual siguió su camino hacia al baño, en el momento de abrir la puerta y ver esa escena, todo en su interior se revolvió, y decidió mejor salir de allí, pero Quinn y Santana se lo impidieron saliendo ellas primero, cuando ya se encontraba sola, no se pudo controlar, al ver esto todo le quedo claro, pensó que Quinn y Santana tenían algo, por la forma en que se hablan y por el gesto que hizo Quinn, ahora que sabía lo que pasaba se sentía una tonta por enamorarse de alguien así, tan frívolo, tan capaz de hacer sufrir tanto a una persona, duro unos minutos en el baño, pensando, organizando sus ideas, tranquilizándose, respiro profundo antes de salir de baño, se miro al espejo y salió de allí, cuando iba saliendo se las volvió a encontrar, esta vez estaban muy cerca, parecía que estaban a punto de darse un beso, pero interrumpió antes de que esto sucediera, no quería ver como Quinn besaba a otra persona que no fuera a ella, el solo hecho de pensarlo la ponía mal, su cara se trasformo completamente haciéndola reflejar los celos que tenía en esos momentos, así que haciendo un ruido con su garganta hizo que estas se separan y se fueran cada una a si puesto de trabajo.

En el momento de entrar a su oficina, Rachel intento por todos los medios olvidar lo sucedido, pero le fue imposible, cada pensamiento en su cabeza la llevada directo a la imagen de Quinn con Santana y eso la trastornaba de manera incontrolable, estaba en esas cuando su teléfono sonó, al contestar y escuchar la voz de Quinn todo su cuerpo se erizo, un escalofríos la recorrió de pies a cabeza, por un momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esta llamada era porque Quinn quería aclarar las cosas que habían pasado, pero entonces escucha decir a Quinn que tiene una llamada de Finn, así que no le quedo de otra que atender su llamada y olvidarse de lo que había pensado.

Rachel: buenos días Finn ¿como estas?

Finn: hola preciosa, pues ahora que te escucho estoy mucho mejor, ¿qué tal tu como estas?

Rachel: pues bien también, como siempre, mucho trabajo, ya sabes como es esto.

Finn: pues si, oye pero dime una cosa, ¿si recibiste mi arreglo esta mañana?

Rachel: -al recordar todo lo que había pasado después de recibir ese arreglo, sintió ese dolor en su pecho que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre en ella- si Finn, muchas gracias, estaba súper bonito, muy lindo tu detalle.

Finn: pues aquí estoy para servirte, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, oye pero entonces que, al fin si me vas a aceptar la invitación a almorzar esta tarde.

Rachel: mmmm, la verdad es que no se Finn, tengo mucho trabajo y no creo que tenga el tiempo suficiente para salir a almorzar.

Finn: por favor, princesa di que si, por favor, acéptame esta invitación, solo esta, ¿si?- dice todo esto con voz suplicante-

Rachel: mmmmm, bueno está bien, te espero entonces para que pases por mí, ¿listo?

Finn: ok, gracias, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo, a las 12:30 paso por ti, bueno, ahora que tengo tu sí, me voy a ir a trabajar tranquilo y de paso también te dejo trabajar, nos vemos preciosa, te cuidas, bye

Rachel: ok Finn, nos vemos.

Al colgar el teléfono no sabía que acababa de hacer, ahora todo lo que pensaba hacer lo había cambiado, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿debía dejar a un lado a Quinn y dejarse llevar por lo que Finn sentía hacia ella?, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, volvía otra vez a lo mismo, no sabía qué hacer, al final dejo de pensar tanto y dejo todo en manos del destino, ellos se encargarían de mostrarle lo que debía hacer.

Así paso su mañana, adelanto el trabajo que mas pudo, organizo todo para que cuando llegara Finn estuviera lista, pero a eso de las 12:20 recibió una llamada de Quinn avisando que este ya había llegado, y todavía no había terminado de organizarse, así que pidió 5 minutos mas y empezó a terminar de organizarse, cuando de pronto escucho mucho ruido fuera de la oficina, la gente esta gritando desesperada, Rachel al escuchar esto salió de su oficina y lo primero que encontró fue a Quinn en brazos de Finn completamente inconsciente, este mientras tanto, le estaba dando ventilación con una de sus manos, y se escuchaban gritos de desesperación cada vez más fuertes, Rachel de acerco rápidamente, trato de levantarla y quitarla de los brazos de Finn pero no pudo.

Rachel: ¿pero qué pasa aquí?, ¿qué le paso a Quinn?, ¿Por qué se desmayo?, ¿qué le hiciste Finn? ¿Dime?

Finn: yo no he hecho nada, no sé qué pasó, lo último que vi fue que ella estaba hablando contigo por teléfono y de un momento a otro se cayó, yo lo único que hice fue levantarla y empezar a echarle aire, y a llamar a alguien como un loco para ver si podían ayudarme, pero nada, ya no se qué hacer.

Rachel cogió el teléfono e intento llamar a enfermería, pero como no sabía que extensión era, lo más que pudo hacer fue llamar a Santana, la cual se encontraba a pocos metros de allí, esta llego de inmediato y llamo, a los pocos minutos se encontraban llevando a Quinn a esta ya que no reaccionaba, así que al llegar allí hicieron todo lo que tenían a su disposición para hacer que Quinn despertara, mientras tanto Rachel se encontraba afuera de la enfermería junto con Finn y Santana esperado a que les dieran noticias de Quinn, a los pocos minutos salió uno de los enfermeros y salió buscando a Rachel.

Enfermero: buenas tardes, ¿alguna de ustedes es Rachel?-hizo esto señalando a Santana y a Rachel.

Rachel: soy yo, ¿Por qué?, ¿qué paso?, ¿le paso algo malo a Quinn?

Enfermero: podemos hablar a solas un segundo, por favor señorita

Rachel lo obedeció y se alejaron un poco de donde estaban los demás, al estar allí empezaron a hablar.

Enfermero: señorita, lo que pasa es que desde que la señorita Quinn llego aquí no ha parado de decir su nombre, no ha podido despertar, pero inconscientemente solo dice su nombre, y pues nos preguntábamos si usted podría entrar y tal vez hablarle un poco a ver si reacciona, porque la verdad ya no sabemos que mas darle o hacerle, usted es nuestra última esperanza.

Rachel:- estaba completamente sorprendida por todo lo que había escuchado- e…e, bu… bueno, eeee, este, dígame ¿dónde está?

Enfermero: Claro señorita, sígame por favor.

Llegaron entonces a una habitación donde yacía inconsciente Quinn, se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil, tan hermosa, con sus ojos completamente cerrados, pero su boca se abría pronunciando el nombre de Rachel, al escuchar esto Rachel se fue acercando lentamente hasta donde estaba Quinn inconsciente, alzo su mano y acaricio su rostro, ese rostro suave y acogedor que el solo tocarlo provocaba un escalofrió en todo su ser, una vez más su nombre salía de los labios de Quinn, parecía como si esta la estuviera buscando, como si al decir su nombre quisiera que Rachel estuviera ahí con ella, y lo estaba logrando, poco a poco, Rachel se fue acercando mas y mas, hasta llegar al punto de estar besando sus mejillas, se acercaba lentamente a su oído y le decía:

Rachel: -susurrando- Quinn, por favor, despierta, te necesito aquí conmigo, te lo suplico, abre tus ojos

Quinn: -con su voz débil- Rachel…. Rachel ….. TE QUIERO.

Rachel al escuchar esto se separo un poco de Quinn, no creyó que lo que había escuchado era cierto, pensaba que todo era un producto de su imaginación, así que volvió a acercarse a ella, volvió a besar su mejilla y se recostó a su lado por unos segundos, cuando de un momento a otro vuelve a escuchar a Quinn, pero esta vez con una voz más fuerte e inteligible:

Quinn: Rachel, TE… QUIERO, TE QUIERO, Rachel… TE…QUIERO.

Cuando Quinn termino de decir esto Rachel se levanto asustada, más que asustada estaba emocionada, Quinn la quería, y eso no lo podía creer, su felicidad era tanta que sentía una opresión en el pecho, toda su felicidad se acumulo ahí, ahogaba sus gritos de felicidad con su mano, trataba de respirar pero se le dificultaba mucho, nunca antes había sentido tanta felicidad, fue entonces cuando se calmo un poco, se acerco lentamente a Quinn, junto su frente con la de ella y le dijo:

Rachel: yo también Te Quiero Quinn, no te imaginas cuanto…. por favor despierta ya- mientras decía esto, sus ojos estaban cerrados y una lágrima iba recorriendo su rostro.

Quinn: -con una voz nuevamente débil- no… llores corazón…. que no me…. gusta verte… así.

Rachel abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, y al verla despierta le dio un beso en sus labios y le dijo:

Rachel: ¡ Quinn!- un beso mas- Dios mío gracias, gracias por hacer que despertaras, ya me tenias muy preocupada Quinn, como fuiste capaz de hacerme esto, Quinn -mientras decía esto sostenía la cara de Quinn con su dos manos, y su frente aun se encontraba pegada a la de ella.

Quinn: per…dóname, por…favor, yo…- Rachel la interrumpe.

Rachel: no tienes que disculparte, lo que te quería decir era que me tenias demasiado preocupada, no podía imaginar que te pasara algo, no me vuelvas a hacer esto Quinn, yo Te Quiero y no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti, por favor no me dejes sola, te lo suplico-terminando esto le da otro beso.

Quinn: Rachel … -tomo aire y sintiéndose con más fuerza empezó a decir- por favor perdóname, de verdad yo no quería decir todo lo que dije esta mañana, yo de verdad te quiero, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, lo intente, pero sencillamente no puedo, simplemente me enamore de ti, y no puedo evitarlo, te quiero Rachel Berry, eres la persona que se robo mi corazón, eres por quien respiro, por quien vivo, eres lo que tanto había buscado y hasta ahora lo encontré te quiero Rachel.

Después de decir esto, sus labios se unieron con los de Rachel en un beso tierno, cálido, demostrándose con este el amor que corría por sus venas, poco a poco se iban sintiendo en el paraíso, cada vez más cerca al cielo, era el beso más perfecto que habían tenido en toda sus vidas, no querían separarse ni un milímetro, pero el ruido de una voz las obligo a hacerlo.

Enfermero: bueno, a ver cómo está la –alza su vista y observa a Rachel y a Quinn separarse rápidamente- paciente, perdón por interrumpir, creí q aun estaba inconsciente.

Rachel: tranquilo, no pasa nada, pero si, ya despertó, acabo de hacerlo, en estos momentos iba a ir a avisárselo.

Enfermero: ok, vamos a ver, ¿cómo te sientes Quinn?.

Quinn: de maravilla, mejor q nunca.

Enfermero:-esboza una sonrisa- ok, déjame reviso unas cositas por aquí, y vamos a ver si te puedes ir ya a tu casa- la revisa brevemente y después de unos segundos- listo, al parecer todo está bien, tu desmayo fue provocado por un estado de estrés y mucha tención, por hora debes descansar mucho, trata de no estresarte tanto, y estar más tranquila, para que esto no vuelva a suceder, ¿entendido señorita?.

Quinn: ok, entendido.

Enfermero: bueno, te voy a dar esta incapacidad por 1 semana, para que te la pases en tu casa, descanses un poco, y te relajes, olvídate del trabajo por unos días y veras que todo va volviendo a la normalidad.

Quinn: pero, eso es mucho tiempo, 1 semana sin venir, nooo imposible, deme solo el día de hoy y nada mas con eso tengo para reponerme, ¿sí?.

Rachel: nada de eso Quinn, como así, después de que pasas por esto quieres seguir trabajando así como así, no señorita, tú te me vas para la casa y te vas a tomar todos esos días de descanso, ¿entendido?.

Quinn: pero Rac…-se detuvo y reacciono por un momento- doctora, como me voy a ir por una semana, como le voy a dejar el trabajo tirado, si no hago yo mi trabajo, quien lo va a ser por mí, no doctora, yo con solo la tarde de hoy tengo para recuperarme.

Rachel: que no Quinn, te estoy diciendo que no, tú te me vas para tu casa, y te tomas esa semana libre, por tu trabajo no te preocupes que ya veré que hago para organizarme, por ahora solo importas tu señorita,- y diciendo eso le coloco su dedo índice en su nariz, haciendo que Quinn se sonrojara, y al ver esto en Rachel se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y bajo su mano, volteo su cara dirigiéndose al enfermero- no se hable más, por favor dele la incapacidad, y… ¿será que ya me la puedo llevar?.

Enfermero: si claro, mire, aquí está la incapacidad, y Quinn –dijo esto observándola a ella- por favor cuídate, no seas terca, y toma esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones, hasta luego señoritas, que tengan un feliz resto de tarde.

Quinn y Rachel: hasta luego.

Rachel: bueno, ya escuchaste, señorita terquedad- se acerca a ella y le da un beso en su nariz- ahora nos vamos para tu casa a descansar y a disfrutar tus días de vacaciones.

Quinn: ok, como tu digas, ¿vamos entonces?.

Rachel: claro, vamos de una vez, para que así tengas más tiempo para descansar

Así salieron de la enfermería y se disponían a irse directamente a la casa de Quinn, solo que a Rachel se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle, el cual era que Finn ,se encontraba afuera esperándola, cuando salió y lo vio recordó todo e inmediatamente empezó a hablar con el:

Rachel: Finn, que pena contigo hacerte esperar-de inmediato Finn la interrumpió.

Finn: para nada princesa, no hay problema, yo te espero todo lo que quieras, además no fue tanto tiempo, ahora si ¿nos vamos?

Rachel: lo siento Finn pero no puedo irme contigo, la verdad es que Quinn sigue aun muy mal y pues no la voy a dejar ir sola a su casa, así, que la voy a llevar, perdóname pero no puedo dejar sola.

Finn: pero Rachel, mírala ella está bien, se puede ir sola, o si quieres las acompaño, si eso es, yo las llevo, y luego tu y yo nos vamos a almorzar que te parece ¿si?.

Rachel: no Finn, de verdad muchas gracias, pero no puedo ir a almorzar hoy contigo, como podrás ver ya no tengo a Quinn hoy, y va a estar ausente por una semana, por ende se me va a duplicar el trabajo, así que mejor lo dejamos para otro día, y ahora qué pena contigo pero tenemos que irnos, gracias por todo y adiós.

Finn: ok, princesa como tu digas, pero por favor trata de que nos veamos lo más pronto posible, que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, ¿listo?.

Rachel: ok Finn, hablamos entonces, te cuidas, bye.

Y diciendo esto se dispuso a salir, cuando una voz al fondo del pasillo las detuvo, era Santana que llego en ese momento y al ver que ya se iban las detuvo.

Santana: Q, pero que paso, ¿como estas?, ¿para donde van?

Quinn: hola S, ya estoy mucho mejor, y pues ahora me voy para la casa y Rac… perdón, la doctora se ofreció a llevarme hasta mi casa para descansar, me dieron una semana de incapacidad, y empieza desde hoy mismo, así que voy a descansar.

Santana: ok Q, entonces más tarde paso por allá, para que hablemos, bien, te me cuidas, y que descanses. Hasta luego doctora. Nos vemos.

Rachel: adiós Santana, que te vaya bien.

Al despedirse, Santana se acerco a Quinn a darle un beso el cual se lo dio en la comisura de los labios, a lo cual Quinn no reacciono, solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y se despidió de ella saliendo rápidamente de donde estaban, en ese momento solo quería estar sola con Rachel, y no quería que nada ni nadie le arruinara ese momento.

Llegaron a si al parqueadero, se subieron al auto, Quinn se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Rachel iba conduciendo.

Rachel: bueno, y ¿no me piensas decir donde es tu casa? .

Quinn: ¿cómo así?, ¿tú no sabes donde es mi casa?, pero si apenas ayer fuimos con tu hermano, no me digas que no te acuerdas donde era.

Rachel: para serte sincera, no estaba pendiente del camino, en ese momento mi mente y mi concentración se encontraban en un lugar diferente.

Quinn: a ver ¿cómo es eso? ¿En dónde estaban o qué?.

Rachel: estaban ocupadas pensado una y otra vez en una mujer hermosa que conocí ayer, que con solo una mirada me enamoro, que con solo el oír su voz decir cualquier palabra me estremecía como nunca antes lo había hecho, que el solo hecho de ver sus labios me producía la tentación más grande de este mundo el probarlos, y cuando por fin los probé, me capturo y desde entonces no he podido sacarlas de ese pensamiento, así que no tengo la más remota idea de dónde queda tu casa –dijo esto de forma divertida, ya que de verdad no sabía donde era la casa de Quinn.

Quinn:- con una sonrisa en su rostro- pues mira tú, esa mujer te trae pero bien loquita, al parecer si te enamoraste de ella -dijo esto ampliando a un mas su sonrisa.

Rachel: pues la verdad es que sí, estoy enamorada lo acepto, me enamore del todo de esa mujer, es que, aquí entre nos –se acerco un poco a Quinn a nivel de su oído- ella ha despertado en mi un sentimiento que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir, me enamoro con sus palabras, con su forma de ser, con su belleza, y para rematar con ese beso, ese beso que fue el mejor que me han dado en la vida, te juro que nadie besa como ella.

En ese momento Quinn se sonrojo completamente, y de inmediato Rachel empezó a reírse al verla así.

Rachel: me encanta verte así, te ves tan hermosa con tu carita toda roja, te ves divina.

Quinn: no seas mala Rachel, mira que no me gusta que me hagas sonrojar, no te burles de mí –y agacho su cabeza en dirección al suelo.

Rachel: pero si no me estoy burlando –alzo su cara con una de sus manos haciendo que Quinn la viera directamente a los ojos- lo que te digo es de verdad, me encanta verte toda rojita, me encanta verte enojada, me encanta verte reír, me encanta verte seria, en pocas palabras, me encantas toda tu, y es enserio Quinn, lo que te dije allá adentro es verdad, te quiero con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, que eso te quede bien claro.

Quinn: yo también te quiero Rachel, no sabes cuánto, nunca imagine sentir esto por alguien, y menos por una –guardo silencio por un momento y retomo- mujer, pues nunca me había sentido atraída por una, y llegaste tu y todo en mi cambio, desde el mismo instante al verte entrar por ese ascensor, empezó un nuevo sentimiento a crecer dentro de mí, no lo podía contener, cada vez que te veía me ponía nerviosa, cada vez que estaba frente a ti lo único en lo que pensaba era en besarte, en probar esos labios que se veían tan apetecibles a su paso, y cuando tú me hablas, eso es, como decirlo, es la melodía más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, el escuchar tu voz es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, bueno no lo mejor, lo mejor ha sido cuando probé tus labios, ese sabor que emanas es indescriptible, la verdad que me quede corta al imaginar cómo sabrían, porque de verdad ha sido el mejor beso del mundo, te quiero Rachel, te quiero.

Al terminar de decir esto Quinn se acerco lentamente, le dio un beso en la frente, fue bajando hacia su nariz, la beso también, luego rozo su nariz con la de ella y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios con los de ella, hasta llegar completamente a ellos, empezó a besarla, a sentir de nuevo aquellos labios que la volvían loca, los beso lo mas que pudo, quería que ese beso fuera perfecto, que con este Rachel supiera cuanto la quería y que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario por estar con ella, siguió entonces con el beso hasta que Rachel empezó a hablar

Rachel:Quinn….quisiera….estar….to…da….mi…vida….haciendo….esto…con…tigo….pero…tienes…que descansar-dijo esto último separando de ella- de verdad amor, tienes que ir a tu casa a descansar, por favor no me provoques más que después no respondo-al decir esto esbozo una sonrisa- ahora si dime por donde es tu casa.

Quinn: está bien, como digas, arranca entonces yo te voy indicando el camino.

Rachel: ok.

Arranco el auto y en el trascurso del trayecto iban hablando, conociéndose un poquito mejor, pero no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para darse besitos de vez en cuando, hablaban, se besaban, volvían a hablar, y se volvían a besar, así paso el tiempo, llegando así a la casa de Quinn, al ver esta su casa le indico a Rachel que se detuviera y esta lo hizo, Quinn se empezó a quitar el cinturón de seguridad para bajarse del auto.

Quinn: oye, se que suena un poco apresurado, pero ¿quieres pasar?, mira que no hemos almorzado y ya es necesario que lo hagamos, así que te propongo que entremos y te preparo algo para que comas y puedas irte a la oficina con tu barriguita llena. ¿Sí?.

Rachel: mmmmm no se,-mira su reloj- esta como tarde ya, mmmm, bueno está bien, pero entonces más bien pidamos un domicilio, así no tienes que cocinar, ¿te parece?.

Quinn: ok, entonces vamos.

Entraron a la casa de Quinn, era una casa pequeña, modesta, de dos pisos, en el primero solo estaban la sala, el comedor y la cocina, y el segundo constaba de 2 habitaciones bien repartidas, espaciosas, cada una con una gran cama, tocador y baño. Ya al encontrarse dentro Rachel detallo todo, observo los cuadros que se encontraban en la sala, la estructuración de la casa, reparaba todo lo que se le presentaba a su paso.

Quinn: siéntete como en tu casa.

Rachel: ok, gracias.

Quinn: bueno, entonces que deseas comer.

Rachel: mmm no se, ¿te gusta la comida italiana?.

Quinn: me encanta, ¿llamamos entonces?.

Rachel: aja.

Llamaron hicieron su pedido y se quedaron esperando a que este llegara, mientras tanto se pusieron a hablar.

Quinn: -sentándose a su lado- entonces Rachel, que vamos a hacer mientras llega nuestro almuerzo.

Rachel: pues no sé, que te parece si me cuentas quienes son ellos-y señalo un retrato que se encontraba en la mesa de centro de la sala.

Quinn: -se recuesta en las piernas de Rachel- pues son mi familia, mira este es mi hermano mayor, Mark, esta es mi hermanita pequeña Brittany y esta que esta acá es mi mama Judy- dijo todo esto señalándolos uno a uno.

Rachel: y cuéntame de ellos, quiero conocer un poco de tu familia.

Quinn: pues mira, Mark es el mayor de los tres, tiene una esposa y 2 hermosos hijos, Brittany es la menor, tiene apenas 19 años, en estos momentos está estudiando, y pues mi mama es hermosa, vive con mi hermana en su casa y de vez en cuando voy a visitarla, no siempre puedo por el trabajo, pero apenas me dan vacaciones voy para allá, y me quedo todas mis vacaciones con ellas.

Rachel: y porque no vives con tu mama.

Quinn: porque ella se encuentra en otra ciudad.

Rachel: y porque no te la traes para acá.

Quinn: porque primero que todo ella tiene una enfermedad que la incapacita para estar en un viaje tan largo, segundo, si me la traigo donde la voy a ocupar, si puedes observar esta casa no es muy grande que digamos, además las habitaciones están arriba y a mi mama se le dificultaría mucho estar subiendo y bajando escaleras, y en tercer lugar, para que me la voy a traer aquí si va a mantener igual o más sola, prefiero que este allá en su casa, disfrutando de su hija.

Rachel: bueno en eso si tienes razón, pero bueno, algún día me tienes que llevar a conocer a mi familia política, más que todo quiero conocer a mí suegrita.

Al escuchar esto Quinn se levanto de las piernas de Rachel y se volvió a sentar, y cambio completamente su rostro.

Rachel: ¿qué paso?, ¿dije algo malo?, ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

Quinn: no, no pasa nada, solo que…-Hizo silencia, no artículo más palabras y desvió su mirada hacia el piso.

Rachel: solo que, ¿Qué?, dime que te paso Quinn, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Quinn: si yo sé, pero es que no quiero herir tus sentimientos, ni herir los míos

Rachel: Quinn mírame- y le voltio la cara y se la puso frente a la de ella, permitiendo que se vieran directo a los ojos- tu sabes que me puedes contar lo que tú quieras, y si es respecto a las dos, con mayor razón, no importa lo que me tengas que decir, solo dilo y ya.

Quinn: ok, bueno…. lo que pasa es que….Rachel… no sé cómo va a reaccionar mi familia con esta noticia, es muy complicado ver como de la noche a la mañana me enamoro de una mujer, es que es difícil de explicar, no sé cómo se van a sentir después de que les diga lo que me paso, no sé si me van a creer, no sé si me van a aceptar, no sé que voy a hacer, yo te amo de verdad, pero no se qué hacer en esta situación, nunca en mi vida me cuestione por mi sexualidad, siempre tuve claro que me gustaban los hombres, nunca llegue a sentirme atraída por una mujer, y llegas tu y con una mirada me trasformas y le das una vuelta a mi mundo de 180˚, es difícil despertarse una mañana y sentirse distinta -empiezan sus lagrimas a salir de sus ojos sin que ella pueda hacer algo para detenerlas- no se Rachel, la verdad no se qué va a pasar ni que vamos a hacer.

Rachel:- la abraza y seca sus lagrimas- ya amor no llores mas, me parte el alma verte llorar, tranquilízate que no eres la única que le pasa lo eso, a mí también me pasa lo mismo, yo nunca en la vida me sentí atraída por una mujer- Quinn se separa de ella y la mira sorprendida-

Quinn: entonces tu no… eres…

Rachel: -no la dejo terminar de hablar- pues la verdad eres la única mujer por la cual he sentido esto, así que no se si deba llamarme lesbiana o no, solo sé que desde que te vi, mi mundo cambio, esa mañana que te vi, me enamore perdidamente de ti, el sentimiento que cada vez más crece en mi por ti, es inmenso, y tampoco sé como se lo vayan a tomar mis padres y mi hermano, como ves la familia Berry es y debe ser perfecta- dice esto en un tono irónico- así que se por lo que estas pasando, para mí no va hacer nada fácil decirle esto a mi familia, pero por ti hago lo que sea, con tal de estar siempre contigo me enfrento a quien sea, lo importante aquí es que estemos juntas y podamos vivir este amor que cada una tenemos hacia la otra, no te digo que lo hagamos ya mismo, es verdad que necesitamos tiempo para poder asimilar más las cosas, pero si te digo que así pasen 1 millón de años, este amor hacia ti no se va a acabar.

Al terminar de decir esto Rachel se va acercando lentamente a Quinn, el roce de sus labios se hacen presentes, el aliento de la una lo siente la otra, empieza un beso suave, lento, lo que más desean es que ese beso sea duradero, que por medio de este se pueda trasmitir el amor que cada una siente hacia a otra, es un beso tierno, sin prisa, la boca de la una abre paso para que la lengua de la otra pueda entrar y explorar cada espacio de su boca, el beso se empieza a intensificar cuando de pronto sienten un ruido en la puerta, lo cual las hace detenerse y sonreír, Quinn se levanta y se va hacia la puerta y la abre, era el domicilio que acababa de llegar, atiende al repartido le paga y se vuelve a donde esta Rachel.

Quinn: bueno, ahora si a comer se dijo, vamos al comedor.

Rachel: ok, voy detrás de ti.

Llegaron al comedor y empezaron a comer, entre risas, besos y caricias, el almuerzo termino, y era hora de que Rachel se marchara, la verdad ya era un poco tarde y tenía que hacer muchas cosas en la compañía, y más ahora que Quinn no iba a estar, así que al terminar de almorzar Rachel se quedo unos minutos más, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo.

Rachel: Quinn, que pena contigo pero creo que ya es hora que me marche, mira la hora que es y yo no he podido hacer absolutamente nada hoy en la oficina.

Quinn: como así que nada, y esta mañana que te la pasaste haciendo?- al parecer a Quinn se le había olvidado lo que había pasado en la mañana, pero inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de su error al ver como a Rachel se le cambiaba su cara de felicidad a tristeza.

Rachel: no pues esta mañana me la pase llorando como loca por una niña hermosa a la cual quiero con todo el corazón porque me decía en la cara que el beso más maravilloso que me habían dado en la vida para ella no había significado absolutamente nada, así que como veras no tenía mucha cabeza para pensar –bajo su mirada al suelo.

Quinn: amor, perdón, la verdad era que estaba furiosa contigo en esos momentos, por eso fue que te dije lo que te dije, pero la verdad me sentía muy mal al decírtelo, porque ese besos fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, perdóname Rachel, de verdad no era mi intención hacerte sufrir, pero los celos me cegaron y mira lo que paso.

Rachel: como así que los celos, es que acaso tú estabas celosa de alguien o como?.

Quinn: pues te parece poco que un día después de haberte besado llegue un arreglo floral a la oficina con una nota diciéndote "Espero que estas flores sean capaz de trasmitirte a través de su aroma lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que eres para mí. Con todo mi amor Finn".- dijo esto sarcásticamente- no pues imagínate tu lo feliz que me encontraba en ese momento, y por esa estupidez fue que decidí dejar las cosas así, pero fue porque me dio mucha rabia que ese idiota te mandara semejantes regalos, y pensé que tal vez eso era lo mejor para ti y para mi, pero no fue así, porque en el preciso instante que Salí de tu oficina me sentí la peor mujer de este mundo por hacerte sufrir de esa manera, te prometo que nunca más vuelve a suceder, de ahora en adelante voy a luchar por lo que siento.

Rachel: oye pero tú me dijiste que no habías leído la tarjeta, eso fue trampa, claro con razón esa actitud hacia mí, no entiendo porque pensaste que a mí me gustaba Finn, si yo ni siquiera había demostrado ni un poco de interés hacia él, la verdad no sé el porqué de tu actitud

Quinn: es que al ver como él te cortejaba y te escribía esas cosas, pensé que tal vez a ti te gustaba, pero ya veo que no es así, perdóname si?, de verdad no era mi intención hacerte sentir así.

Rachel: ok, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, ¿entendido?

Quinn: entendido

Rachel: oye pero espera un segundo, tú tenías celos de Finn, con el cual yo nunca hice nada, pero tú si estabas con Santana, ¿o me equivoco?, porque eso fue lo que yo percibí en el momento de entrar al baño, ver como tú le acariciabas la cara y luego la cogías de la mano, eso sí es indicio de algo, y después verlas a punto de besarse, noo, eso sí fue lo peor, no te imaginas la rabia y los celos que tenía en ese momento, y creo que me merezco una explicación.

Quinn: aaa, sí, eso, mira, lo que paso en el baño y afuera fue algo que nunca debió haber pasado, primero en el baño yo estaba completamente destrozada, sabía que te había hecho daño y de paso me hice daño yo misma, me reprochaba el haberme enamorado de ti y el sentir lo que siento por ti, estaba llorando como loca sin encontrar consuelo, y en eso llego Santana que es como una hermana para mí, es la única persona en la que confió, es la única en la empresa que es capaz de entenderme y que siempre está ahí para ayudarme cuando algo me pasa, y como ayer también me vio muy pensativa, un poco ida y mal por todo este cuento de Finn, al ver como Salí hoy de tu oficina salió ella también detrás de mí, a preguntarme que me pasaba y pues lo único que le pude decir era que me había enamora de alguien que no debía, y ella me estaba consolando, en ese momento tu entraste por esa puerta y lo único que pude hacer fue utilizar a Santana y por eso fue que le acaricie el rostro y la tome de la mano.

Rachel: aja, y lo de afuera que fue, porque ahí si estaban a punto de darse un beso, o me lo vas a negar, es que esa proximidad en la que estaban no denotaba nada más.

Quinn: pues mira, en el preciso instante que salimos del baño Santana me pidió una explicación del porque había actuado de esa manera, y pues como yo no le quería decir nada me aprisiono sin darme oportunidad de liberarme, y hasta que no le conté lo que me pasaba, ella no me soltó, bueno mas bien, yo termine de contarle lo que me pasaba y llegaste tu y ella me soltó, pero en ningún momento nos íbamos a dar un beso.

Rachel: mmm ok, pero entonces ¿Santana sabe que tu estas enamorada de mi?

Quinn: pues si, al final tuve que contárselo, porque de otra manera no me iba a soltar.

Rachel: bueno, eso está bien, al menos ahora ella sabe que tú me quieres a mí y solamente a mí- dijo esto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Quinn: eeeeee, pero mira que celosita me saliste, yo creí q la celosa era yo, pero al parecer me equivoque completamente.

Rachel: a no, es que mira, si tú te pusiste celosa solo con el hecho de ver una nota y un regalo para mi, imagínate como me sentí yo al verte tan cerca a ella, nooooo pues eso fue lo peor de este mundo, pero bueno, eso ahora quedo en el pasado, ahora estamos solo tú y yo y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa –se acerco a Quinn y le robo un beso- bueno…. Creo… que llego… la hora…..de… decir….adiós….

Quinn: no….quédate….un ratito… mas…por favor…

Rachel: -separándose de ella- si me lo sigues pidiendo así no voy a poder resistirme, pero no, por favor no digas nada mas, que de verdad tengo que irme, no lo hagas más duro de lo que es, ahora me voy-se levanto de la silla- hablamos luego amor, te quiero- le dio un beso en su frente no quería volver a besarla, porque fijo no podía contenerse y lo más probable era que se quedara allí con ella, así que evito caer más en la tentación-adiós Quinn, que descanses.

Quinn: ok, amor, nos vemos otro día entonces, que te vaya bien, adiós.

Rachel salió de la casa de Quinn con una felicidad que ni ella misma se creía, el saber que Quinn la quería y que sentía el mismo sentimiento que ella sentía, la hacía inmensamente feliz, al salir por esa puerta se le veía como una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, haciéndolo aun más bello, mas glamuroso, se veía feliz, enamorada.

Entro en su auto, empezó a conducir rumbo a la compañía, en ese trascurso iba recordado cada palabra, cada gesto, cada caricia, cada beso, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado con Quinn, en su mente recreaba cada momento vivido a su lado, y le volvía el alma al cuerpo cuando recordaba que por fin Quinn se había decido a abrir su corazón y a decirle que la amaba.

Llego a la compañía, entro al ascensor, llego a su piso, al ver el puesto de Quinn vacio le entro un poco de nostalgia, pero sabía que era por su bien, entro a su oficina, y empezó a hacer todo el trabajo que tenia acumulado desde que llego a la empresa, por primera vez en esos días había podido trabajar tranquilamente, en paz, pudo terminar su trabajo a tiempo e irse a su casa a descansar, pero más que a descansar lo que quería en realidad Rachel era pensar, entender que era exactamente lo que había pasado en ese día, así que llego a su casa, se despojo de su ropa de trabajo y se puso cómoda colocándose su pijama, cuando ya se encontraba recostada en su cama, pensando en todo, y al recordar a Quinn, lo único q pudo hacer en ese momento fue llamarla, para poder dormir en paz, tranquila al saber que ella estaba bien.

Rachel: Hola, hablo con la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Quinn: hola amor, ¿como estas?, ¿ya llegaste a tu casa?

Rachel: si ya estoy acá, en mi casita, acostada en mi camita, pensado en ti, no me quiero dormir sabes?.

Quinn: y eso ¿por qué?

Rachel: es que tengo miedo

Quinn: ¿miedo?, ¿miedo de que?.

Rachel: miedo de que esto solo sea un sueño, y que en el momento de despertar mañana me dé cuenta que esto no es cierto, que todo lo que paso es una ilusión mas, que nada es lo que pienso que es, por eso tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Quinn: oye no, no tengas miedo, que esto es verdad, todo lo que paso hoy es verdad, yo te quiero de verdad, todo es real, no pienses que mañana al despertar todo esto va a desaparecer, porque no es así, yo te quiero, y no voy a dejar q nada ni nadie me impida amarte, ten eso bien claro, ok?.

Rachel: gracias Quinn, gracias por decirme esas palabras, yo también te recontra mega quiero, y pase lo que pase siempre lo voy a seguir haciendo, ya sabiendo eso voy a dormir como una bebe.

Quinn: a eso espero, que descanses mucho y que tengas bien claro q al despertar voy a estar aquí para ti. Bueno, entonces ¿ya te vas a dormir?.

Rachel: pues yo creo q si, después de lo que me dijiste creo ya puedo descansar, bueno, entonces hablamos mañana, ¿te parece?.

Quinn: ok, que tengas buena noche, descansa y ten lindos sueños, te quiero hermosa.

Rachel: ok amor, gracias, lo mismo para ti, y yo también te quiero, hablamos luego entonces, Adios.

Quinn: Adios.

Así Rachel colgó el teléfono y se acostó del todo en su cama, a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba en un sueño profundo, deseando que la noche pasara rápido y que llegara un nuevo día rápidamente, para poder disfrutarlo al máximo con su amor, Quinn.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo, primero gracias por sus comentarios son geniales y segundo espero que disfruten la lectura, Gran abrazo y Beso, Saludos Gente Bonita.**

**DanielleOnes Una Maraton? :D.**

**Pao Vargas, Espero que este cambio radical compense.**

**PD: Les invito a Leer mi otra historia "Juegos Del Destino" y me digan que les parece ;) .**

**Quien me promueven en la pag de facebook "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele & Dianna Agron salgan del closet? .**


	7. ¡Quinntana!

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Quinn**

Después de haber pasado por el desmayo, después de haberse declarado sin más, después de haber sido correspondida, después de vivir la mejor tarde de su vida, Quinn se encontraba en el éxtasis total, cada recuerdo de lo vivido pasaba por su mente haciéndola perder en sus pensamientos, haciéndola ver como el amor era la mejor droga que podía existir en el mundo, se sentía volar, llegar al cielo y quedarse por mucho tiempo, ahí, con Rachel, disfrutando de su compañía, de su amor, de su ternura, de toda ella.

Al pasar varias horas en ese estado, Quinn escucho fuertes golpes que venían de abajo, al parecer alguien estaba tocando su puerta, pero era demasiado duro, así que bajo rápidamente, y al abrir se percato que era mariana la que estaba tocando como loca su puerta.

Quinn: hola, que paso, porque estas tocando así de duro.

Santana: Q, por Dios me tenias preocupada-dice esto dándole un abrazo- donde te habías metido, hace como media hora que te estoy tocando y tu nada que respondes, yo ya había pensado que te había pasado algo.

Quinn: aaa lo que pasa es que estaba durmiendo, por eso no te había escuchado, pero pasa por favor Santana, no te quedes ahí parada.

Santana: Gracias, bueno y entonces, que mas como te sientes.

Quinn: pues muy bien gracias, todo a pasado relativamente tranquilo, estoy más calmada, siento más paz en mi interior, estoy bien, disfrutando de mi vida-dijo todo esto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Santana: espera, espera, espera, me perdí, ¿qué te paso?, ¿por qué estas tan cambiada?, si hace apenas unas horas estabas a punto de cortarte las venas por tu doctorcita, y ¿ahora?, ¿qué?, ¿estás feliz?, ¿tranquila?, eso no me cabe en la cabeza, a ver ¿Qué te paso? Cuéntame

Quinn: pues que quieres que te diga, si ya te lo dije, estoy feliz, por fin mi vida ha tomado su rumbo, hoy me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es vivir, de lo fundamental que es amar y sentirse amada, de que para que el amor sea correspondido tienes que luchar y no dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga a él, y eso estoy haciendo, luchando para que esta felicidad me dure para siempre.

Santana: espera, espera, me estas queriendo decir que tu y la doctora son…-y cayó por un momento-

Quinn: pues mira Santana, la verdad no hemos formalizado nada, pero lo que verdaderamente importa en estos momentos es que ella me quiere y yo la quiero a ella, no sé como paso pero el hecho es que nos queremos y queremos luchar por este sentimiento que a nacido en nostras.

Santana:-la miraba expectante-pues bueno Q si eso es lo que tú sientes y ella también pues espero que les vaya muy bien y que sean muy felices-y se acerco y la abrazo-

Quinn: gracias S yo sabía que tú entenderías.

Santana: pues claro que entiendo, si para amar lo único que importa es que las personas sientan ese amor, sin importar si son del mismo sexo o no, lo importante es que se quieran, y por lo que he visto hoy ustedes si se aman de verdad

Quinn: pues si yo la quiero con todo mi ser, es tan extraño esto que siento, la verdad nunca pensé que me fuera a pasar esto a mí, ¿enamorarme y amar perdidamente a una mujer?, no pues nunca se me paso por la cabeza, es mas siempre estuve clara con respecto a mi sexualidad, nunca me sentí atraída por una mujer, siempre tuve novios, siempre me gustaron los hombres, pero llego ella y cambio mi vida por completo.

Santana: pues mira tú, lo que pasa es que las y los homosexuales tiene como ese no se qué, que hace tu pierdas el control en ti misma y de una te ponen a dudar.

Quinn: pero ese no es mi caso, porque según lo que me conto Rachel, a ella también le pasa lo mismo q a mí, ella nunca ha tenido una relación con una mujer, pues ella no es lesbiana, bueno demás que ahora sí, bueno no sé,-en su rostro se observaba una confusión total al decir estas palabras- el hecho es que ella nunca se había sentido así con una mujer, es la primera vez que le pasa esto, entonces yo no sé qué pensar ni que decir, solo paso y ya, ahora las dos estamos enamoradas y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Santana: pues la verdad lo que me cuentas es muy extraño, pero bueno, lo que dices es verdad, lo importante es que ambas se quiera y ya, lo demás no importa, ahora a luchar por lo que sienten, oye Quinn y a todas estas ¿qué paso con el doctor Hudson?, ¿al fin ellos no tiene nada?

Quinn: pues según lo que me conto Rachel, era que el si la estaba cortejando y todo pero que ella nunca se metería con el porqué solo me quiere a mi-y una gran sonrisa se asomo en su rostro- además ella y yo ya arreglamos todo lo que paso, ya ella sabe que entre tú y yo no hay nada y yo se que entre ella y el doctor tampoco hay nada.

Santana: pues bueno saberlo, yo creí que ya me iba a ganar de enemiga a la dueña de la empresa solo por celos hacia mi- y se rio por un buen rato-

Quinn: que tonta eres Santana, como crees q ella iba a hacer eso, no hasta allá no creo q sea capaz de llegar.

Santana: Quinn, si supieras lo que uno es capaz de hacer por amor, no dirías eso, pero bueno creo que tu ya lo sabes, porque tu sí que has hecho cosas locas por amor, o ¿te parece poco utilizarme a mí para darle celos a la doctora?- y volvió a reír-

Quinn: bueno si ya, lo acepto, lo acepto, pero esto no va a volver a pasar, ya estoy segura que ella me quiere y yo también la quiero a ella, y que juntas vamos a luchar por este amor.

Santana: pues bueno amiga, como lo dije antes, espero que sean muy felices, y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, te quiero mucho amiga- y le dio un fuerte abrazo- bueno yo creo q ya es hora de irme, tengo que llegar rápido a mi casa, nos vemos pronto, voy a tratar de visitarte estos días q no puedes ir a la oficina, nos vemos Quinn que te vaya bien, chau.

Quinn: chau, Santana lo mismo, y gracias por la visita, y yo también te quiero mucho amiga, nos vemos- la acompaño hacia la puerta se despidió de nuevo de ella y entro a su casa-

Suspiro, nuevamente sola, miro la hora y era un poco tarde, se fue a su habitación se organizo para ir a la cama, prendió su televisor un empezó a ver un programa por un rato y a los pocos minutos escucho el teléfono y al contestar escucho la voz de Rachel al otro lado de la línea, hablo con ella unos minutos y después de despedirse se acostó a dormir plácidamente, teniendo presente en cada uno de sus sueños la figura de Rachel.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo, primero gracias por sus comentarios son geniales y segundo espero que disfruten la lectura, Gran abrazo y Beso, Saludos Gente Bonita.**

**En algunos Comentarios me dicen que actualice mas seguido y primero disculpen cuando me retraso pero entre la universidad y mi trabajo a veces no me queda mucho tiempo pero tratare de actualizar constantemente.**

**PD: Les invito a Leer mi otra historia "Juegos Del Destino" y me digan que les parece ;) .**


	8. El Día Despues

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Rachel**

El sol empezó a salir poco a poco, los rayos de este pegaban directo en la ventana de Rachel, haciendo que esta empezara a sentir como su habitación se iluminaba mostrando un nuevo día y con él un mundo de sensaciones nuevas rodeando todo su ser. Se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, observo la hora, el día, se levanto un poco desorientada, salió de su cama y se fue directo a su baño, de repente, un mar de recuerdos inundaron su memoria, haciendo que esta recordara paso a paso lo que había pasado, provocando que con cada recuerdo su cuerpo empezara a erizarse completamente, recordaba todas las palabras que le dijo Quinn , cada uno de los "te quiero" que salieron de sus labios, todos esos recuerdos hicieron que Rachel cayera en cuenta de todo por lo que había pasado el día anterior, y de inmediato cogió su teléfono y marco un poco insegura el numero de Quinn.

Rachel: Hola?, eee…Quinn, eres tú?

Quinn: hola amor, como amaneciste?

Rachel:-cerro su ojos y suspiro-_es cierto, todo lo de ayer fue verdad_-pensó- pues bien amor, estaba un poquito preocupada ¿sabes?

Quinn: si, y eso ¿por qué?

Rachel: porque de verdad pensé que todo lo que había pasado había sido un lindo sueño, pero ahora que te escucho veo que es una hermosa realidad.

Quinn:-no puedo evitar reír frente al comentario de catalina- un sueño? No amor, si esto es más cierto que quien sabe que, todo esto es verdad, y todo lo que sentimos es real, sabes?, soñé toda la noche contigo.

Rachel: a si, y que soñaste a ver cuéntame

Quinn: soñé que estabas aquí conmigo, que vivamos en una casa gigante, con un jardín inmenso en donde había muchas, pero muchas plantas, todo era hermoso, tú me abrazabas, me besabas y me decías una y mil veces que me amabas, y yo hacía lo mismo, fue un sueño muy lindo, pero ¿sabes que es más lindo que ese sueño?

Rachel: a ver ¿qué?

Quinn: la realidad, porque nada supera lo que siento cuando me dices que me quieres y cuando me besas, de inmediato me traslado a un mundo donde una paz completa inunda todo mi ser haciendo que cada vez te quiera mas y mas.

Rachel: ahora si terminaste de alegrarme el día, con esas palabras tan lindas que me acabas de decir me acabas de enamorar aun mas, aunque creo que mas no lo podría estar, te quiero tanto Quinn, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, y me alegra tanto poder al fin decírtelo hermosa

Quinn: y yo a ti corazón, quisiera verte ya, no sé porque me tuve que enfermar precisamente ahora,-dijo esto con un poco de nostalgia- ¿por qué no olvidas lo de la semana de incapacidad y me recibes hoy otra vez en la oficina si? Por favor, no seas mala, mira que si no te veo ya, no sé que me pueda pasar.

Rachel: lo siento Quinn, pero no lo puedo hacer, primero es tu salud, ya escuchaste lo que dijo el enfermero, así que, mejor no me pidas eso que no lo voy a hacer, igual tranquila amor, que apenas salga de la oficina me voy directo a tu casa, ¿te parece?

Quinn: todo el día sin verte, nooooooo, amor no me hagas eso, mira, porque no hacemos algo, esta tarde cuando salgas de la oficina te vienes para acá, te invito a almorzar, te preparo algo bien rico y ya puedo verte un poco más temprano, ¿te parece?

Rachel: mmmmmm, no sé, suena buena la idea, pero y ¿qué pasa si ya después de que termine el almuerzo ya no me quiera ir? Es que tu siempre logras que no me quiera ir de tu lado y eso si sería un problema

Quinn: no Rach no te preocupes por eso, es súper sencillo, mira, te quedas aquí conmigo, por eso no hay problema, es mas yo estaría encantada de recibirte toda la tarde en mi casa.

Rachel: mmm, no se amor, es que de verdad hay muchas cosas que tengo q hacer, tú misma sabes que tengo mi agenda completamente llena

Quinn: pues sí, pero mira, te propongo otra cosa entonces, vienes almuerzas conmigo, y te traes lo que tengas que hacer en la tarde y yo te ayudo, así hacemos las cosas más rápido, y no te atrasas en el trabajo, mira que yo soy muy eficiente, ¿qué tal?

Rachel: Quinn de verdad tu no entiendes en concepto de "DESCANSO" ¿cierto que no?, amor tienes que descansar, de verdad, lo que me estas pidiendo es llevarte el trabajo de la oficina a la casa, y eso no te va a hacer ningún bien, mira, más bien hagamos una cosa, yo me voy a poner a hacer mi trabajo y voy a tratar de terminar todo en la mañana, para así poder ir a pasar la tarde contigo, ¿te parece si hacemos eso?

Quinn: amor pero tienes mucho trabajo, y para hacerlo tu sola, es muy agotador, no sé si sea buena idea.

Rachel: no tranquila, que yo le pido ayuda a tu amiga Santana, creo q me puede ayudar en una que otra cosita, así no me queda tanto trabajo para mi sola.

Quinn: ok, así está mejor, entonces ¿si vienes a almorzar?

Rachel: claro Quinn, espérame allá a eso de la 1:00 pm ¿ok?

Quinn: ok, aquí te espero entonces, ¿Rach?

Rachel: si dime

Quinn: te quiero

Rachel: y yo a ti preciosa, ahora si ya me voy, tengo q organizarme para ir a la oficina, hablamos más tarde Quinn , ¿listo?

Quinn: ok amor, que tengas un buen día, y aquí te estaré esperando, bye

Rachel: adiós, te quiero

Quinn: y yo a ti.

Así Rachel corto la llamada con Quinn, entro al baño, se ducho, al cabo de unos minutos salió y se organizo rápidamente, desayuno algo rápido y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina, quería llegar temprano para poder cumplir con lo que le había dicho a Quinn, así que llego a la oficina a los pocos minutos, se dirigió a su oficina, y de inmediato se puso a trabajar, lo bueno era que Quinn era una persona muy eficiente, como ella misma lo había dicho, y tenía todo muy bien organizado, así que a Rachel se le dificulto más bien poco organizarse, estaba concentrada en su trabajo cuando escucha que tocan la puerta.

Rachel: adelante

Santana: hola doctora, buenos días

Rachel: buenos días Santana, ¿como estas?

Santana: bien doctora, y ¿usted?

Rachel: más que bien,-dijo esto con una sonrisa q iluminaba su rostro- pero no te quedes ahí parada, sigue por favor

Santana: si claro, doctora

Rachel: toma asiento-y le señala la silla que se encontraba enfrente de su escritorio-

Santana: gracias

Rachel: y bueno, dime que te trae por acá.- y toma asiento ella también-

Santana: bueno doctora, lo que pasa es que como Quinn esta incapacitada por una semana, yo pensé- y la miro un poco insegura- que tal vez usted necesitaría de ayuda, así que vengo a ponerme a su disposición.

Rachel: -la miro un poco extrañada, la verdad no conocía muy bien a Santana, pero había algo en ella que no le terminaba de agradar- muchas gracias Santana, la verdad si pensaba pedirte un poco de ayuda, por lo mismo q dices, pero, ¿si me vienes a ayudar a mi no le harás falta al doctor Tyson?

Santana: no doctora, no se preocupe por eso que igual yo ya tengo adelantado mucho trabajo con él, así que puedo ayudarle sin ningún problema.

Rachel: ok, pero entonces primero déjame hablar con él para infórmalo de la situación, y muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, la verdad no me vendría nada mal, Quinn tiene todo muy bien organizado, pero hay cosas en las que si necesito a alguien que me ayude, muchas gracias Santana.

Santana: a la orden doctora, usted sabe que estamos para servirle, bueno no siendo mas- y se disponía a levantarse- yo me vo…-pero Rachel la interrumpió-

Rachel: espera un momento Santana, no te vayas todavía, tengo una cosita más que decirte.

Santana:- se sentó de nuevo- si claro doctora, dígame

Rachel: pues mira Santana, no es nada laboral, es un tema personal, espero que no te incomodes, ¿será que podemos hablar de esto o tienes algún inconveniente?

Santana: no para nada doctora, usted dirá

Rachel: bueno Santana, la verdad no sé si ya sabes que en este momento me encuentro…- no sabía si decir en una relación, o saliendo, o que con Quinn, todavía no habían concretado nada, así que opto por el "saliendo"- saliendo con Quinn -miraba directamente a los ojos Santana, pero al parecer esta no tuvo ninguna reacción al oír esto- y me gustaría que fueras completamente sincera conmigo y me digas si a ti te gusta Quinn o no-observo como Santana se sonrojaba completamente al oír esto y espero a su respuesta-

Santana: eee.. no… n.. no doctora para nada-se le notaba el nerviosismo que reflejaba por la pregunta hecha por Rachel- Q y yo solo somos amigas, yo nunca me he fijado en ella como mujer- diablos! Tan evidente soy q Rachel se dio cuenta-pensó-

Rachel: ok, gracias por a sincerarte conmigo, para hacerte honesta si lo llegue a pensar, ayer cuando las vi tan cerca a punto de besarse, no sabes lo que sentí en ese momento, te vi como tan perdida en su mirar que pensé que probablemente te gustaba, pero veo q me equivoque.

Santana:-sonreía algo nerviosa- no doctora, lo que pasa es que, pues en ese momento estaba concentrada en lo que me decía Quinn, así que la mire fijo a los ojos, pero es algo que hago siempre-se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta, que tonta soy! Porque no soy capaz de disimular un poquito eh?. que te pasa Santana, a ver reacciona-pensaba mientas esperaba a que Rachel le respondiera-

Rachel: ok Santana, gracias, ahora si eso es todo, al menos que tú quieras preguntarme algo.

Santana: no doctora yo no tengo nada que decir- _rápido, rápido, por favor, Dios santo que esto acabe ya-_

Rachel: a bueno pues siendo así ya te puedes ir a tu puesto de trabajo, en un momento voy a hablar con el doctor Tyson para lo de tu ayuda, y Santana, muchas gracias.

Santana: de nada doctora, ahora si me permite me retiro-gracias Dios, por fin acabo esto- hasta luego doctora

Rachel: adiós Santana

Santana se disponía a salir cuando escucha una voz pronunciando su nombre.

Rachel: Santana, espera

Santana: -_noooooo, ahora que_- si doctora

Rachel: dejaste tu agenda en mi escritorio, ten-y se la pasa-

Santana:-uffff- a gracias doctora

Rachel: de nada

Santana salió rápidamente de la oficina de Rachel, a los pocos segundos esta ya se encontraba nuevamente sola, organizando rápidamente los documentos que debía tener listos para antes de las 12:00 m, al terminar de hacer esto se dirigió a la oficina del doctor Tyson con el fin de hablar con este acerca de lo de Santana.

Rachel: hola Santana, le podrías decir al doctor Tyson que necesito hablar con él, que si me puede atender un momento.

Santana: hola doctora, si claro, ya mismo le aviso- y cogió su teléfono y marco a la oficina del doctor- doctor, la doctora Berry está aquí, que quisiera hablar con usted un momento, ¿será eso posible?

Tyson: pues claro Santana, hazla pasar inmediatamente-y le colgó-

Santana: ok, doctora que puede pasar, la esta esperando

Rachel: gracias Santana

Rachel toca la puerta y de inmediato se la abre el doctor Tyson, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tyson: doctora Berry, como está usted

Rachel: hola doctor, muy bien y usted- se lo dice un poco cortante, nunca le ha caído bien Mike Tyson, siempre ha logrado librarse de hablar con el, pero en este momento lo tenía que hacer-

Tyson: pues ahora que me da el honor de tenerla en mi presencia, estoy mucho mejor, pero siga doctora, no se quede hay parada, bien pueda tome haciendo-lo dice señalando su escritorio-

Rachel: gracias-y se sienta- bueno doctor, voy a ir grano, lo que quisiera hablar con usted, es algo acerca de Santana -y Mike la interrumpió-

Tyson: ahora que hizo esa inepta, no me diga que le hizo o le digo algo

Rachel: -lo mato con la mirada al escuchar esto, si bien Santana no era del todo de su agrado, le molestaba mucho que las personas se expresaran de esa manera hacia las otras- pues no Mike- lo dijo alzando un poco la voz- no me hizo absolutamente nada, y no veo porque la tiene que tratar así, por favor la respeta, así como ella lo respeta a usted, ¿entendido?

Tyson: ok, doctora, perdón por decir eso, pero creí q le había hecho algo

Rachel: así me lo hubiera hecho usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablar así, pero bueno, el hecho es que estoy aquí para infórmale que por esta semana mariana me va a ayudar con algunas cosas de presidencia, ya que mi secretaria esta incapacitada por este tiempo, así que quería que lo supiera, y no siendo más, me voy, que tenga un feliz día- y se levanto y salió de la oficina sin siquiera dejar que este articulara palabra, salió furiosa y cerró la puerta un poco fuerte

Rachel no le gustaba para nada que hablaran así de las personas, eso le enfurecía de manera irracional, cuando salió de la oficina noto como Santana la observaba sorprendida por cómo había salido, así que se acerco a ella y le dijo:

Rachel: todo listo Santana, ya me puedes ayudar, cuando puedas claro está, no te voy a presionar para que hagas el trabajo de Quinn, y tampoco quiero que descuides tu trabajo aquí, así que cuando hayas terminado con el doctor Tyson, te vas a mi oficina, y de nuevo muchas gracias

Santana: ok, doctora, así será

Rachel: bueno Santana, entonces nos vemos, tengo mil cosas que hacer, hasta más tarde.

Santana: adiós doctora

Así pues, Rachel se dirigió a su oficina y comenzó de nuevo a trabajar en los proyectos que tenía pendientes, pasaron unos minutos cuando siente que se puerta está sonando.

Rachel:-pero que, será que no me van a dejar trabajar-pensó- adelante

Santana: hola doctora que pena interrumpirla, es para avisarle que desde ya estoy a toda su disposición.

Rachel: gracias a Dios que ya estás aquí, ese teléfono ya estaba por volverme loca, te agradecería si lo atendieras apenas ocupes tu puesto, y muchas gracias por todo.

Santana: no es nada doctora, y ya mismo me pongo en eso- y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta-

De inmediato Rachel sintió que el teléfono dejo de sonar, ya se sentía un poco aliviada a dejar de escuchar este sonido, pero ahora empezó a sonar el de su oficina haciendo que se multiplicara aun más su trabajo, poco a poco fue recibiendo las llamadas que tenia atrasadas en la mañana pero ya tenía prácticamente todo terminado, solo le hacían falta terminar de leer un proyecto y todo está terminado, así que se dispuso a leer esto, no sin antes ver la hora y notar que ya eran las 11:30 am, se sentía bien, porque había logrado terminar casi todo en poco tiempo, además ya faltaba poco para ver a Quinn así que se sentía aun mejor, pensó durante unos minutos en ella y decidió llamarla

Rachel: hola Quinn, ¿como estas, como te ha ido?

Quinn: preciosa!, que sorpresa no esperaba que me llamaras, muy bien, aquí juiciosa preparándote un almuerzo espectacular, y ¿tú qué tal?, ¿cómo te ha ido hoy?, ¿muy movido todo?

Rachel: ¿a si?, qué bien que me estés preparando algo rico, por ya tengo mucha hambre amor, bien, bien, con mucho trabajo, he estado de arriba para abajo todo el día, pero ha ido bien, ya como desde las 9:30 am tengo a Santana a mi disposición, así que me ha sido de mucha ayuda, ya me estaba volviendo loca de tanto escuchar ese teléfono sonar todo el día, pero bueno, ya está todo organizado, y allá esta Santana en tu lugar haciéndose cargo de todo.

Quinn: mmmm, me estoy sintiendo un poco celosa de Santana

Rachel: ¿y eso porque amor? Dije algo que te molestara o ¿qué?

Quinn: no amor, lo que pasa es que extraño mi trabajo, extraño estar cerca de ti, extraño recibir tus llamadas, organizar tu agenda, hacer todo, no sé, tengo así como unos celos profesionales-y se rio después de decir esto

Rachel: -riéndose también- no Quinn, eres la única que le pasa eso, ¿celos profesionales?, eres increíble, no te imagino en vacaciones, demás que no te la pasas sino contando los días para volver a tu puesto, pero espero que eso cambie.

Quinn: ¿a si? Y ¿cómo se supone que va a cambiar?

Rachel: pues sencillo, ahora en tus próximas vacaciones vas a tener compañía, o sea yo, y te aseguro que no te va a quedar tiempo para pensar en el trabajo, solo en mi.

Quinn: bueno saberlo, porque mis vacaciones ya se hacen próximas, el problema es si tu también vas a tener las vacaciones en el mismo mes que yo.

Rachel: amor, ¿se te olvida con quien es que estas hablando? A ver Quinn, esta es mi empresa, así que puedo tomar las vacaciones en el mes que yo quiera, por eso no hay problema.

Quinn: a si verdad, se me había olvidado por completo que estaba hablando con una de los ¡BERRY! Los dueños de toda la compañía, si perdón amor, se ve olvido ese pequeño detalle-dijo un poco molesta-

Rachel: Quinn, no te pongas bravita, no era mi intención hablarte así, perdóname ¿sí?, te prometo que no te vuelvo a hablar así, pero no te pongas bravita conmigo-su voz sonaba suplicante- perdóname amor.

Quinn: está bien, pero no vuelvas a hablar así, que no me gusta que digas…-y guardo silencio-

Rachel: ¿que diga qué?

Quinn: no nada amor, deja así, más bien hablamos, que tengo q terminar de prepararte el almuerzo, hablamos mas tarde, te cuidas

Rachel: amor no, espera, dime lo que ibas a decir, por favor, dale que yo no me pongo brava, ¿sí?

Quinn: no amor, de verdad no es nada, no te preocupes por eso

Rachel: Quinn…

Quinn: ok, ok, te voy a decir, que insistente eres, pero bueno, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que digas que eres la dueña de la empresa, y que puedes hacer lo que quieras porque tienes todo el dinero que quieras, no me gusta, eso es todo

Rachel: y ¿se puede saber por qué no te gusta?

Quinn: pues porque no me gusta, es que…-cayo por unos segundo- no me siento bien, porque tú eres una BERRY, eres dueña de todo esto, y yo solo soy una simple secretaria-dijo esto con algo de tristeza en su voz- y no me gusta que sea así.

Rachel: amor, pero tú sabes que yo te quiero así como eres, a mi no me importa si tu eres una secretaria o si eres la reina de Inglaterra, lo único que me importa es que me quieras a si como yo te quiero, así que deja esos prejuicios a un lado, que yo nunca, óyeme bien, nunca me fije ni me fijare en eso, para mi eres la persona más importante de mi vida, tengas la profesión que tengas, lo importante aquí es que nos queramos y ya, ¿entendido señorita?

Quinn: ok mi amor, gracias por lo que me dices.

Rachel: solo te digo lo que pienso y siento, pero bueno amor, ya ahora si me voy, tengo q terminar de leer unas cositas para poder irme directamente para allá, así que mejor lo dejamos aquí y ya dentro de poco nos vemos, ¿va?

Quinn: ok amor, aquí te espero, bye, te quiero

Rachel: y yo a ti, bye

Después de cortar de hablar con Quinn, siguió en su trabajo, ya eran las 12 pasadas, y ella aun no había acabado, así que le envió un mensaje a Quinn diciéndole que se demoraba un poco más de lo planeado, después de hacer esto, siguió haciendo su trabajo, estaba sumamente concentrada cuando el timbre de su teléfono la saco de esta concentración.

Rachel: dime Quinn, eeeeeee, perdón Santana, que pena

Santana: tranquila doctora no hay problema, doctora era para informarle que el doctor Hudson se encuentra aquí preguntando por usted.

Rachel:-diablos! Se me había olvidado por completo Finn, ahora que hago- mmmm, y que quiere exactamente el doctor.

Santana: no pues doctora dice que necesita hablar con usted, urgentemente.

Rachel: ok, dile que pase, pero hazme un favor ¿si?

Santana: claro doctora dígame

Rachel: mira, apenas veas que pasan 5 minutos entras a la oficina y me dices que me tengo q ir rápidamente a la reunión que tengo con el doctor, eeeee, no sé quien, invéntate algo bueno, y que tengo q salir ya porque es una reunión súper importante a la que no puedo faltar, ¿listo?

Santana: ok doctora yo le digo entonces.

Rachel: ok, gracias Santana

Después de unos pocos segundo Rachel escucho su puerta sonar

Rachel: adelante

Mario: hola preciosa, ¿como estas?- y se acerca a ellay le da un beso en la mejilla-

Rachel: un poco ocupada, pero bien, y ¿tú qué tal? ¿como estas?

Finn: pues mira que sigo con el mismo problema de todos estos días, yo no me puedo concentrar por culpa de tu persona, y tú nada que me permites una invitación a almorzar o a cenar, así que esto lo tenemos que solucionar ya.

Rachel: eeee, Finn, q pena contigo pero hoy no puedo, la verdad es que tengo ahora una reunión muy importante y no puedo faltar, así que creo que va tocar para una próxima vez, además yo si tengo q hablar contigo pero en este momento me coges sin mucho tiempo disponible.

Finn: ok, ya me estoy resignando a que contigo sea así, entonces cuando podemos ver…- la puerta de la oficina se abrió y en la entrada se encontraba Santana-

Santana : doctora, que pena la interrupción, pero es que se le hace tarde para ir a la reunión con el doctor Ruther, y como usted sabrá, es una reunión muy importante así que no lo puede hacer esperar.

Rachel:- que obediente es esta mujer- gracias Santana, ya salgo para allá- y cogió alguno de los documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio organizándolos como si los necesitara para la reunión- Finn perdóname pero de verdad es una reunión muy importante tengo que irme

Finn: ok Rach, pero entonces ¿qué?, ¿cómo quedamos tu y yo?

Rachel: eeee, pues a ver, ve y saca una cita con mi secretaria, pregúntale para cuando tengo un día libre para que podamos ir a almorzar y después ella me cuenta, ¿listo?

Finn: ok, como tu digas preciosa, pero si no se puede al almuerzo, podemos salir a cenar, ¿no te parece?

Rachel: Finn, la verdad no sé, yo creo que es mejor que sea en horas de almuerzo, es que en las noches no puedo, pero si es el caso en que no haya más, pues bueno.

Finn: ok, entonces nos vemos señorita Berry-coge su mano y la besa- hasta una nueva oportunidad, que te vaya bien Rachel, nos vemos-salió de la oficina-

En el momento de salir de Finn de la oficina Rachel se dispuso a terminar de hacer si trabajo no sin antes llamar a Santana a darle las gracias por lo que había hecho, le dijo además que tratara en lo posible por darle una cita para almorzar rápidamente con Finn, quería salir de este enredo de una vez por todas, y aclarar las cosas con el, así que tenia q verse con él lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto termino de hacer su trabajo a las 12:45 pm y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Quinn, no sin antes decirle a Santana que no volvería sino hasta mañana, y así lo hizo.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo, primero gracias por sus comentarios son geniales y segundo espero que disfruten la lectura, Gran abrazo y Beso, Saludos Gente Bonita.**

**PD: Les invito a Leer mi otra historia "Juegos Del Destino" y me digan que les parece ;).**


	9. Hazme Tuya Mi Amor

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Quinn**

Al iniciar la mañana la despertó el sonido de su despertador, el cual la despertaba a la misma hora todos los días, ya le era costumbre dejarlo ya programado así que la noche anterior se le había olvidado completamente desactivarlo, al escuchar el sonido de este se levanto automáticamente y lo apago, entro a su baño, se baño, y cuando se disponía a organizarse para irse a trabajar vino a su mente todo lo sucedido el día anterior, así que se recostó de nuevo en su cama reviviendo cada uno de los momentos del día anterior, la imagen de un sueño que había tenido llego a su mente, haciendo que esta sonriera inmediatamente con aquella imagen, se quedo unos minutos ida, hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando el sonido del teléfono hizo que saliera a flote y volviera a la realidad, tomo el teléfono y contesto, al escuchar la voz de Rachel una felicidad lleno todo su ser, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un poco de nostalgia al ver que no iba a ver pronto a Rachel, así que decidió invitarla a almorzar para así lograr verla más rápido, su felicidad aumento cuando Rachel le propuso quedarse toda la tarde con ella, así que después de despedirse de ella se organizo un poco, organizo su casa, y se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, no tenía la más remota idea de que le iba a preparar a Rachel, de pronto recordó que a ella le gustaba mucho la comida italiana, así que decidió prepararle este tipo de comida, salió al mercado a hacer una que otra compra de algunos ingredientes que le hacían falta y volvió a su casa a dedicarse por completo a hacer que ese almuerzo fuera el mejor que Rachel haya comido en su vida, estaba preparándolo con mucha dedicación, cuando escucha el teléfono y corre a contestarlo, y se encuentra con la maravillosa y melodiosa voz de Rachel, con la cual hablo por algunos minutos, después de colgar y pensar un poco lo que había hablado con ella, empezó a sentir un olor poco usual en su casa, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo q estaba pasando salió corriendo hacia la cocina y encontró está llena de humo por todas partes, al abrir su horno se encontró de frente con su peor pesadilla, absolutamente toda la comida que había estado preparando con tanto esmero para Rachel estaba completamente quemada, no lo podía creer, todo su trabajo se había perdido por completo, y lo peor de todo era q ya en pocos minutos estaría Rachel en su casa, y no tenia absolutamente nada más preparado, el desespero la invadió por completo, no sabía qué hacer, pensó en volver a empezar a hacer todo, pero el tiempo estaba ya muy encima, además siempre era un poco demorado lo que ella tenía pensado hacerle, así que decidió hacerle algo mucho más rápido, pero un poco menos especial, ya que el tiempo con el que contaba era casi nulo, por mas q corrió tratando de terminar a tiempo no lo logro, y como si de una mala jugada que le tenía deparada el destino se tratara, el timbre de su casa sonó, anunciando así la llegada de Rachel a su hogar, de nuevo el desespero invadía todo su cuerpo, pero no le quedo de otra q ir a abrir la puerta y encontrarse con aquella mujer de sus sueños.

Quinn: Hola Amor, como estas?-Y le da un beso.

Rachel: mmmmm, pues ahora q me has besado mucho mejor-Y le roba otro beso.

Quinn: Lo mismo digo, pero pasa amor, no te quedes ahí parada.

Rachel: Gracias -y se dispone a entrar -Bueno amor, como vas con el almuerzo, ya está listo?

Quinn: Eh, precisamente de eso te quería hablar,-Se empieza a rascar su cabeza- Mmmm, lo que pasa es que, cuando estaba haciendo el almuerzo, y tú me llamaste, me desconcentre un poquito, y cuando volví a mi concentración lo que encontré fue mi cocina llena de humo y con todo nuestro almuerzo quemado- Al decir esto se ruborizo por completo- Lo siento amor, pero te va tocar esperarte unos minutitos mas para poder almorzar.

Rachel: -Al escuchar esto empezó a reír- tranquila amor, no te preocupes por eso, si quieres llamamos un domicilio y listo, no hay problema

Quinn: no pero es que ya casi soluciono el problemita, ya casi acabo, solo necesito unos pocos minutos y ya

Rachel: ok amor, como digas, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Quinn: -Se va acercando lentamente a Rachel - ¿es que la doctora sabe cocinar?

Rachel: -La agarra de su cintura- Bueno se hace lo que se puede, pues hasta ahora no se me ha quemado nada y a mí me parece que queda hasta rico-Dijo esto en forma de burla.

Quinn: Auch, golpe bajo, eso dolió, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo si se me quemo fue por tu culpa, porque a mi jamás se me había quemado nada

Rachel: A bueno entonces eso solo demuestra que estas tan, pero tan enamorada de mi, que hasta la comida se te quema, y eso me encanta -Y la empieza a besar de nuevo.

Sus labios juntos, compartiendo tal delirante sensación de suavidad, serenidad, amor, placer, y miles de sensaciones indescriptibles, después de un tiempo en esas Quinn se separa bruscamente

Quinn: Diablos, amor, mira -Señalando hacia la cocina -Otra vez se me va a quemar la comida, no seas mala y más bien espérate un segundo a que termine de cocinar -hace ademan de irse.

Rachel: -La detiene del brazo y la atrae hacia ella- más bien no seas mala tu y quédate aquí conmigo por favor, que importa la comida, solo quiero estar contigo, ya después comemos ¿sí? -Y la vuelve a besar.

Los brazos de Quinn se aferran completamente al cuerpo de Rachel, abrazándola fuertemente, separa sus labios de los de ella y la sigue abrazando fuertemente, Quinn no se quiere separar ni un milímetro del cuerpo de Rachel, quiere por medio de este abrazo trasmitirle a esta todo su amor, poco a poco se va sintiendo el latido de sus corazones resonando uno en el cuerpo de la otra, se quedaron así por unos minutos, solo abrazándose.

Quinn: Te quiero Rach, y no sabes cuánto, de verdad nunca imagine sentir esto por alguien, es muy raro, no te quiero perder, quiero estar siempre así contigo, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado -Y una lagrima empieza a rodar por su mejilla.

Rachel: Amor, no llores por favor-se separo un poco de ella y con sus dedos limpia las lagrimas de Quinn - Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte, eso nunca va a suceder, que te quede bien claro eso, no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie nos separe, ¿está bien? -Y vuelve a abrazarla.

Quinn: Ok, te quiero mi Rach, te quiero -Se acerca a ella dándole un último beso-

Rachel: bueno amor, ya nada de lagrimas, ahora si vamos a terminar de hacer el almuerzo que no quiero que en esta casa haya un incendio por mi culpa

Quinn: -Sonriendo -Ok amor, vamos

Se fueron entonces a la cocina, la verdad lo que hacía falta era muy poco, así que acabaron a los poco minutos, organizaron la mesa y empezaron a almorzar, mientras lo hacían hablaban de todo un poco, de todo lo que había pasado en la oficina, de la reunión de Rachel con Finn y de la conversación que tuvo Rachel con Santana, después de un tiempo y después de acabar con su almuerzo se fueron un rato a la sala de estar y siguieron con su conversación.

Rachel: Gracias amor, te quedo muy rico el almuerzo, se nota que lo hiciste con amor

Quinn: De nada, fue un completo placer para mi cocinar para ti, y la verdad si lo hice con todo mi amor para ti

Rachel: Oye, pero dime una cosa, tú le echaste algo diferente a la comida ¿cierto?

Quinn: No amor, ¿porque?

Rachel: Lo que pasa es que desde que terminamos de comer, estoy sintiendo algo raro

Quinn: ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás enferma?, te duele algo- la mira y toca su frente preocupada.

Rachel: No amor, lo digo porque desde que terminamos de comer siento que te quiero más, no será que le echaste un poquito de "quiéreme" a la comida o algo así.

Quinn: -Con cara de alivio- Boba, me asustaste, creí que te habías enfermado por mi culpa, y pues la verdad me has descubierto, no quería que lo supieras pero si le he echado un poquito de "quiéreme" a ver si te enamoras un poquito más de mi -Y se empieza a reír.

Rachel: -Riéndose también -Pues déjame decirte que lo has logrado amor -Se acerca y la besa.

Quinn: que rico es tenerte aquí a mi lado, contigo me siento tan, pero tan feliz, que si por mí fuera estaría contigo noche y día, te quiero tanto Rach -Dice esto dándole un abrazo -Entonces qué quieres hacer ahora?.

Rachel: No, si te dijera lo que quiero hacer, no lo aceparías

Quinn: ¿a no? pruébame a ver si es así

Rachel: mmmm, no lo sé, ¿será que te digo?

Quinn: Dale amor por favor, mira que ya me estas intrigando y no me gustaría quedar así.

Rachel: Bueno está bien, ven acercarte un poco-al acercarse Quinn, Rachel se acerca a su oído y le susurra- Quiero hacerte mía- y se aleja tratando de ver la reacción de Quinn, al verla se da cuenta que esta tiene una cara de asombro impresionante y el silencio ronda alrededor de ellas, así que Rachel rompe el silencio después de unos segundos -Ves te lo dije, pero bueno, sigamos hablando de otra cosa, ¿te parece?

Quinn: -Aun sin salir de su asombro -Espérame un segundo, ya regreso -Se levanto del sofá y salió de la sala de estar directo a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina el desespero se apodero de ella, no sabía q hacer ni que decir frente a lo que le acababa de decir Rachel, la verdad tenía mucho miedo, no sabía si dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, o pensar bien las cosas y esperar un poco a que pasara más tiempo a ver como se iba dando todo, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cocina, cuando la voz de Rachel la saco de sus preocupaciones.

Rachel: Amor olvida lo que te dije, no pasa nada, ven siéntate conmigo y hablemos ¿si?.

Quinn: Rachel es que, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, la verdad es que si quiero, me muero de ganas por estar contigo, pero tengo miedo, es algo que no lo puedo controlar, el solo pensarlo me causa temor, perdóname amor, de verdad pero no puedo, al menos no por ahora.

Rachel: Te entiendo Quinn, yo sé que es muy apresurado todo esto, y no te quiero presionar, a mí también me da mucho miedo no lo niego, pero no importa, las cosas se darán cuando tanto tu como yo estemos preparadas, ahora ven vamos a sentarnos y a seguir hablando -Y le estira su mano, la cual Quinn sujeta fuertemente.

Quinn: Rachel gracias por entenderme, te quiero

Rachel: Y yo a ti hermosa, ahora vamos q la tarde es joven y podemos hacer miles de cosas

Quinn: Ok, vamos

Se fueron así otra vez a la sala de estar, siguieron platicando de todo un poco, conociéndose mejor, hablando de una y mil cosas, y así poco a poco se fue pasando el tiempo hasta que el sol dejo de brillar y ahora la luna era la encargada de iluminar la hermosa noche que se avecinaba, miles de estrellas a su alrededor hacían de esta noche una noche única, colmada de paz, serenidad, tranquilidad, Quinn y Rachel decidieron subir al segundo piso donde se encontraba un pequeño balcón, donde se alcanzaba a divisar desde allí toda la cuidad, mostrando desde aquel punto toda la hermosura de esta, se observaba como la luna y las estrellas cobijaban esta hermosa cuidad haciéndola ver aun más bella, y haciendo que todo se viera mas especial, Rachel estaba asombrada por todo lo que veía, si bien era cierto que en su casa la vista también era espectacular, en esta ocasión la vista era aun más hermosa.

Rachel: Wow, que es esto tan lindo, ¿es mi impresión o hoy la cuidad esta mucho más hermosa que de costumbre?

Quinn: Pues la verdad es que si esta mas linda, debe ser porque hoy la luna es la de los enamorados, mira que grande e iluminada esta

Rachel: Si es verdad, esta hermosa la luna, pero no más hermosa que tu -Poco a poco se va acercando a Quinn, junta su frente con la de ella y le dice- te quiero hermosa, como nunca imagine querer a nadie,-Se separa un poco y la mira directo a los ojos -Y quiero hoy poner de testigos a esta luna y a esta hermosa noche de todo este amor que siento por ti, Quinn Fabray, te quiero con todo mi corazón, así que quisiera saber si aceptarías que esta mujer que está aquí a tu lado y que se muere por estar siempre contigo sea tu novia?.

Quinn: -Abrazándola -Claro que si amor, te quiero Rachel Berry, y también quisiera saber si aceptarías ser amada por esta mujer que esta frente a ti y que te quiere con todo el corazón, ¿Qué me dices, me aceptarías también como tu novia?

Rachel: mmmm, pues déjame pensarlo, que tal si me das unos días, es que no estoy muy segura q digamos -Quinn le da un golpecito en uno de sus brazos- Auch-dice sobándose -Bueno está bien, por las buenas si acepto, te quiero mi amor.

Quinn: Y yo a ti

Lentamente sus labios se juntan dándose un beso tierno, lento, sin apuros, el vaivén de sus labios se va volviendo más rítmico, y a medida que pasa el tiempo el beso va creciendo y creciendo cada vez más, Quinn toma la iniciativa e introduce su lengua en la boca de Rachel, la cual la deja pasar sin apuros, rápidamente el beso se va volviendo más acelerado, la respiración de ambas están a mil, las manos de Quinn se deslizan lentamente por la espalda de Rachel, mientras que las de esta están aferradas a su cintura, poco a poco los pulmones de ambas les van pidiendo oxigeno, así que se separan por poco segundos para tomar aire y continuar, Quinn se separa de los labios de Rachel y se dirige a su cuello, lo empieza a besar lentamente, pasando por cada parte de este, haciendo que a Rachel se le dificulte cada vez mas respirar, su pecho se contrae y expande rápidamente y es casi imposible evitar que salgan uno que otro suspiro, a los cuales Quinn solo sonríe y continua besando su cuello, vuelve a sus labios besándolos como nunca antes lo había hecho, de un momento a otro sus manos empiezan a desabrochar la camisa de Rachel, esta al notarlo, reacciona y se separa de Quinn.

Rachel: Oye espera, espera, sé que soy una estúpida por interrumpir esto, pero quiero saber si estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?.

Quinn: Estoy más que segura amor, quiero estar contigo, no me importa nada mas, te quiero y tú me quieres, y eso es lo que importa -La sujeta de su cintura a la atrae hacia ella -Pero si no quieres, no hay ningún problema, yo esperare

Rachel: Claro que quiero amor, me muero de ganas de estar contigo, pero no quiero presionarte, solo lo haremos si tú quieres

Quinn: Si quiero, así que -Se acerca a su oído y le susurra- Hazme tuya mi amor.

Rachel le sujeta e la cara con sus dos manos y se juntan en un beso apasionado, empiezan a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación de Quinn, después de uno que otro tropezón por fin llegan a ella, Rachel empieza a desnudar lentamente a Quinn, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, cada vez q una prenda caía al suelo, las manos de Rachel temblaban cada vez más, pero no solo era ella, Quinn también temblaba, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se movía inevitablemente, el solo hecho de sentir el roce de los dedos de Rachel en su piel hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara como si de un choque eléctrico se tratara, poco a poco y lentamente se encontraban ya desnudas, Rachel observaba el cuerpo de Quinn y con uno de sus dedos delineaba su figura, empezó en su cara, acariciándola lentamente, bajo a su cuello, llego a sus senos y con su dedo empezó a hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de su areola, sus pezones se encontraban ya completamente erectos, y de su boca salían pequeños gemidos de placer

La mano de Rachel seguía su curso y fue bajando por toda la mitad de su abdomen, los gemidos de Quinn iban en aumento, cada vez más fuertes, Rachel la observaba de arriba abajo, queriendo guardar en su mente cada rincón de su cuerpo, se acerca a ella y la besa, va bajando hacia su cuello, allí se queda por unos segundos, besando cada rincón de este, la excitación de ambas iba en crecimiento, la desesperación por sentir más placer se apoderaba del cuerpo de Quinn, pero Rachel se tomaba su tiempo, no lo hacía por hacerla sufrir, si no porque quería disfrutar del cuerpo de esta lo mas que pudiera, del cuello bajo a sus senos, los observo por unos segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces su boca se apodero de uno de los pezones de Quinn, la cual al sentir semejante estimulo arqueo su espalda y un grito de placer salió de ella acabando con el poco silencio que se sentía en la habitación, Rachel no sabía muy bien que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien, ya que los gemidos de Quinn se lo demostraban una y otra vez.

Estimulaba con su boca y con su mano los pezones de Quinn, los succionaba cada vez más fuerte y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños mordiscos, los cuales llevaban al éxtasis a esta, así estuvo durante unos minutos pasando de un pezón a otro, hasta que decidió bajar un poco más, dando pequeños besos por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo, aquel manjar que tanto le apetecía y que deseaba con ansias, así que abre un poco las piernas de Quinn para facilitar un poco mas su trabajo, después de hacer esto empieza a besar su entrepierna, haciendo mayor el desespero y la excitación de Quinn, hasta que por fin después de tanta espera Rachel decide empezar a besar el sexo de Quinn, coge su clítoris en su boca y empieza a succionarlo como si de un dulce se tratara, al principio era lento, pero poco a poco fue intensificando cada movimiento de su boca, lo único q escuchaba era la voz y los gemidos entrecortados de Quinn pidiéndole mas y mas, y sentía como el cuerpo de esta se tensionaba indicándole que pronto llegaría el orgasmo, así q empezó a hacer movimientos aun más rápidos con su lengua, ayudándose un poco con sus dedos, logrando así que después de unos pocos segundos Quinn llegara al clímax, después de unos gritos de placer desenfrenados y unas pequeñas convulsiones por parte de Quinn, llega el tan anhelado orgasmo q hace que retumben las paredes de la habitación haciendo q Quinn caiga cansada y con su respiración demasiado agitada, mientras tanto Rachel empieza a subir lentamente besando de nuevo cada parte de su cuerpo ya antes besados hasta llegar a su boca y detenerse allí con una sonrisa en sus labios, viendo como se encontraba Quinn toda agitada y complacida.

Rachel: Te ves hermosa así como estas, te amo Quinn, te amo.

Quinn: -Agitada- wow, esto fue, ufff, lo máximo, nunca había sentido tanto placer en mi vida, gracias amor, todavía no salgo del asombro, todavía mi cuerpo está cargado de esa electricidad que produces, te amo bebe, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo, te amo, te amo -Se funden en un beso tierno.

Rachel: -Se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos- pues para mí no estaría mal repetirlo, me encanta tu sabor, tu olor, ese aroma q emanas cuando estas excitada, wow definitivamente irresistible para mí -Y la vuelve a besar pero esta vez es un beso más pasional.

Quinn: -Se separa bruscamente- espera, espera, espera, y ¿es que tú crees q yo no quiero que seas mía o qué?, ya tu me diste placer, ahora permíteme a mi dártelo yo a ti.

Rachel: No hace falta amor, con solo disfrutarte y tenerte para mí es suficiente.

Quinn: Nada de eso corazón, no voy a permitir que me cohíbas de hacerte mía, no no no señorita, estas muy equivocada si piensas que lo voy a permitir, ahora déjame deleitarme contigo- la besa apasionadamente.

* * *

**N/A**

Woww, las chicas lo hicieron :o jajaja, muy interesante este cap, de nuevo mis disculpas por retrasarme pero buehh ya saben porque.

Me dejan pocos Reviews :( Asi que háganme saber si les gusta el Capitulo nuevo, Cero tiempo para corregir :/ .

Primero gracias por sus comentarios son geniales y segundo espero que disfruten la lectura, Gran abrazo y Beso, Saludos Gente Bonita.


	10. De Idiotas a Idiotas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Rachel**

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada sensación, la hacían transportarse a un mundo nuevo, en donde solo estaban Quinn y ella, el sentir los labios de Quinn recorrer su cuerpo la volvían loca, era una sensación completamente nueva para ella, nunca antes había sentido esto al estar con alguien, solo con Quinn sentía como su cuerpo explotaba de placer con tan solo tocarla, Quinn la besaba apasionadamente, sus manos se encontraban aferradas a su espalda y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños rasguños a esta haciendo que su excitación aumentara, Quinn se deleitaba con su cuerpo, besaba su cuello lentamente, pasaba su lengua por este formando un caminito de saliva hacia sus senos, al llegar a estos de inmediato empezó a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de los pezones de Rachel, la cual se encontraba completamente extasiada, su cuerpo se movía a cada contacto y de su boca salían pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, Quinn seguía en lo suyo, esa sensación de sentir aquellos senos en su boca la excitaban cada vez, y lograba excitar mas a Rachel, con una de sus manos se encargaba de estimular el otro pezón q en ese momento se encontraba libre.

Estuvo allí durante algunos minutos deleitándose de aquellos senos tan provocativos y delirantes, no quería separarse de ellos, pero quería probar mas, quería saber a qué sabia el cuerpo de catalina en su totalidad, así q continuo con su camino, deteniéndose por unos segundos en el ombligo de catalina, introduciendo su lengua en el, al poco tiempo siguió bajando hasta encontrarse de frente con el sexo de Rachel, fue dando pequeños besos a este, hasta llegar a su clítoris, empezó a succionarlo y a saborearlo, a medida que hacia esto Rachel se encontraba al borde de la locura, sus gemidos crecían cada vez más, y esto le encantaba a Quinn, el escucharla disfrutar de lo que le hacia la impulsaba a seguir haciéndolo con mas deseo y pasión, aprisionaba con sus labios el clítoris de Rachel, en una ocasión lo llego hasta a morder, y esto hizo que Rachel gritara por aquella sensación de dolor y placer.

Quinn no se cansaba de darle placer a Rachel, después de un tiempo de estar estimulando su clítoris, decidió introducir uno de sus dedos y sentir el interior de Rachel, la cual al sentir esto empezó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente y pedía cada vez mas y mas rápido, a lo cual Quinn obedeció sin ninguna objeción, ya eran dos de sus dedos los que entraban en el interior de Rachel, y su boca aun se estaba saciando con el sabor de su clítoris, ya hacía falta poco para que Rachel explotara de placer, su cuerpo la delataba, cada movimiento y cada gemido demostraban que lo que hacía falta era poco, así que Quinn aumento un poco la velocidad y con esto obtuvo que Rachel llegara al séptimo cielo con un espectacular orgasmo, todo su cuerpo se encontraba agitado y cansado, sus ojos completamente cerrados y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, Quinn se acerco y la beso.

Quinn: Te amo hermosa

Rachel: Yo te amo aun mas, gracias Quinn, de verdad ha sido el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida, wow, mira todavía estoy temblando -Le dice mostrando su mano -Te amo tanto, te amo, te amo, te amo- y la besa -Bueno, otra vez mi turno

Quinn: -Con cara de sorpresa- ¿Que?, ¿otra vez?, que golosa me saliste

Rachel: Es que es prácticamente imposible no volverse adicto a ti, y ya lo lograste conmigo, no puedo parar de probarte, lo siento, pero tú eres como una droga que no quiero dejar de tomar, quiero hacerte mía una y otra vez -La besa con pasión.

Se la pasaron casi toda la noche haciendo el amor, se detuvieron ya cuando sus cuerpos no les respondían más y el cansancio se apodero de ellas quedando dormidas rápidamente, se encontraban profundamente dormidas y abrazadas cuando el sonido del despertador hizo que se despertaran un poco asustadas.

Quinn: Demonios, amor perdón, es que se me ha olvidado quitar el despertador estos días, tú sabes, la costumbre

Rachel: Tranquila amor, no pasa nada -Se queda mirándola -Es lindo despertar contigo -La besa- empezamos muy bien el día

Quinn: -Riendo -Lo mismo digo, te amo -La abraza- quisiera quedarme así contigo siempre.

Rachel: Ojala nos pudiéramos quedar así, eso sería maravilloso, pero amor, el deber llama y me tengo que ir a la oficina, Oh no -Golpea su cabeza con su mano.

Quinn: ¿Qué paso amor?, ¿Por qué estas así?

Rachel: -Se levanta rápidamente de la cama - Amor que estoy en tu casa y tengo que ir a la mía a organizarme y voy a llegar tarde al trabajo, por eso estoy así -Mira por todas partes -¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Quinn: Para que la quieres si así te vez hermosa

Rachel: eee bueno si, pero no creo q quieras que salga así a la calle, o ¿sí? -Señala todo su cuerpo.

Quinn: -Levantándose de la cama -A no, eso si no, solo yo te puedo ver así, nadie más -Se acerca a Rachel y le da un beso -Tranquila bebe, mira, te propongo algo vas te duchas, mientras yo busco tu ropa, te vistes y vas a tu casa, te cambias de ropa y ya después si te vas para la oficina y listo solucionado el problema -La vuelve a besar.

Rachel: mmmm, pues no esta mala la idea, mmmm está bien, pero quisiera cambiar algo

Quinn: A ver dime?.

Rachel: Quiero que te duches conmigo -La abraza.

Quinn: ¿No te basto con lo de anoche?

Rachel: Eh!, pero que mal pensada eres, yo dije que QUERIA DUCHARRRMEEE CONTIGO, nada mas eso, no, no, no, al parecer a la que no le basto fue a otra.

Quinn: -Riendo- no mi bebe, solo q pensé que tal vez, pero bueno, si te quieres bañar conmigo, pues vamos, yo te acompaño

Rachel: Bueno, entonces ¿Dónde queda el baño?

Quinn: Vamos, yo te llevo -Le coge su mano y la lleva al baño -Espérame un segundo voy a traer las toallas, ponte cómoda.

Rachel: ok, aquí te espero

Pasaron unos minutos y volvió Quinn con las toallas

Quinn: Perdón la demora, es que no encontraba las toallas, pero ya.

Rachel: ok, no hay problema -se acerca a ella y la besa- ¿entramos?

Quinn: si sigue.

Entraron entonces a la ducha y empezaron a enjabonar la una a la otra, entre besos y caricias, pasó lo inevitable, Rachel se encontraba arrinconando a Quinn y besando su cuello, mientras q una de sus manos estaba en los senos de la misma acariciándolos, y la otra se encontraba en el centro de esta penetrándola, las manos de Quinn estaban aferradas a la pared del baño, una de sus piernas abrazaba la cintura de Rachel, y su cuerpo no hacía más que moverse al ritmo de esta, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y llego su orgasmo.

Después de tomarse unos minutos para reponerse, salieron del baño y se fueron a la habitación, y empezaron a buscar la ropa de Rachel, ya que esta se debía ir a su casa lo antes posible.

Quinn: Amor mira, encontré esto, ¿lo necesitas? -con los panties de Rachel en su mano.

Rachel: No cariño, no son necesarios, yo creo q puedo salir a la calle así, mostrando todo, es mas yo creo q mejor me voy desnuda, así evitamos buscar la ropa, ¿te parece?.

Quinn: Ufffss pero que geniecito, ya no puedo decir nada entonces.

Rachel: No hermosa, estoy jugando, presta para acá -Y le quita sus panties de la mano y se les pone - Perdón, yo se que sonó como si estuviera enojada, pero no es así, estoy feliz, podría decir que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo entero, el solo estar contigo me llena de felicidad, así que no tengo ninguna razón para estar brava, te amo corazón.

Quinn: Y yo a ti mi vida, pero de verdad sonaste enojada, pero bueno, menos mal no lo estas, mira amor, aquí está el resto de tu ropa, casi no la encuentro, como que la tiramos muy lejos anoche -Se ríe-

Rachel: -Riéndose también -Si eso veo, casi me la tiras por el balcón -Le recibe la ropa a Quinn y se viste.

Quinn: bueno amor, mientras te terminas te organizar yo voy y te preparo algo para desayunar, ya regreso.

Rachel: No espera, deja así amor, yo llego a mi casa y allá me tienen el desayuno listo, así te evitas la molestia y de paso aceleramos un poco las cosas que mira ya la hora que es y yo todavía aquí, más bien en otra ocasión te lo recibo ¿sí?

Quinn: Ok amor, como digas, entonces ¿nos vemos más tarde?

Rachel: si princesa, pero tiene q ser en la noche porque hoy si tengo muchas cosas que hacer, paso por ti apenas salga de la oficina, ¿Esta bien?

Quinn: ¿Pasas por mi? Y para donde vamos?.

Rachel: Te voy a llevar a conocer mi casa, y te quiero presentar a mi hermano y a su esposa, así q prepárate porque hoy vas a empezar a formar parte de la familia Berry.

Quinn: -Sorprendida- eee, pe…pero oye no crees que es muy pronto.

Rachel: No, no lo creo, porque te amo y tú me amas, ¿que mas necesitamos para ser felices?

Quinn: Si mi vida, pero es que, no sé, que tal que a tu hermano o a su esposa lo les guste que te hayas enamorado de mi, quiero decir de una mujer?.

Rachel: Mi amor no te preocupes por eso ellos son muy comprensivos y siempre me han apoyado en todo lo que he hecho, y pues bueno, si no les gusta no puedo hacer nada con eso, yo no te voy a dejar solo porque a ellos no les guste que yo haya encontrado el amor, y que ese amor seas tú -La besa -Ahora si me voy, gracias por todo, te amo hermosa, nos vemos más tarde, y no te preocupes por nada que yo estaré ahí contigo, ¿Ok?

Quinn: ok amor, ahora vamos te acompaño a la puerta.

Salió entonces Rachel a a su casa, acelero lo mas que pudo hasta que llego los poco minutos a esta, y allí pidió que le prepararan su desayuno y se fue directo a su habitación a cambiarse, después de unos minutos, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya iban a ser las 10:00 am, la verdad era que no había sentido el tiempo correr, cuando estaba con Quinn era como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera y solo quedaran ellas dos, así que al ver ya lo tarde que era salió casi que corriendo y se fue a la oficina sin desayunar, ya el tiempo que tenia era muy poco y no lo quería desperdiciar desayunando, así que salió casi de inmediato de su casa y llego a la oficina, saludo a Santana, la cual se encontraba ya en el puesto que ocupaba antes Quinn, entro, y empezó a trabajar, después de algunos minutos su cuerpo le pedía alimento, así que le pidió a Santana que le llevara algo rápido para comer y ya después de haber comido continuo con su labor, estando en esas suena el teléfono

Rachel: Si dime Santana¿qué pasa?

Santana: Doctora, lo que pasa es que acaba de llegar el doctor Hudson por usted.

Rachel: Demonios, se me había olvidado por completo, dile que me de 5 minutos que ya salgo

Santana: ok doctora yo le digo

5 minutos después

Rachel: Finn, hola como estas

Finn: Hola Rachel, wow te ves hermosa, hoy hay en un brillo en ti que te ilumina toda -Le da un beso en su mejilla.

Rachel: Gracias Finn, tu también te ves muy bien, ¿vamos?

Finn: Si claro, pero antes, mira -Le entrega una caja de chocolates -te traje esto

Rachel: Muchas gracias Finn, no debiste molestarte

Finn: No es ninguna molestia, te los traje para que endulces un poco tu día, porque sé que has tenido unos días muy pesados, así que cuando estés así súper estresada te comes uno y listo

Rachel: Ok, de nuevo gracias por el detalle

Finn: Es un placer, entonces ¿vamos?

Rachel: Si claro vamos

Finn: Después de ti

Rachel: Gracias

Salieron de la compañía directo al restaurante donde ya antes habían estado, después de haber hecho su pedido empezaron a hablar de todo un poco, de la compañía, de los negocios, de cosas de poca importancia, hasta que Finn sujeta la mano de Rachel y le dice:

Finn: Rach mira, lo que te dije hace unos días es verdad, desde que te conocí no he podido sacarte de mi mente, siempre estas presente en todo lo que hago, no se qué fue lo que me hiciste, porque desde aquel día en que te vi no he parado de pensar en ti.

Rachel: -Quitando su mano de las suyas - Finn mira, yo te voy a ser muy sincera, no quiero hacerte sufrir porque veo que eres una buena persona y eso sería lo último que quisiera hacer, así que no puedo hacerte ilusiones, la verdad es que en estos momentos estoy con alguien, y estoy muy enamorada, así que no puedo corresponderte, lo siento, pero de verdad amo a esta persona.

Finn: -Resignado -Ok, debí suponerlo, una mujer tan linda como tu era más que seguro que tuviera novio, bueno pero no hay problema, igual podemos ser amigos ¿cierto?

Rachel: Claro, eso no lo debes ni preguntar, tú me caes súper bien, y creo q serias un muy buen amigo

Finn: Pues gracias entonces, y ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Rachel: Al preguntar eso ya me estás haciendo una pregunta

Finn: -Riendo- pues sí, pero esa no era la pregunta, es otra

Rachel:-riendo también -Pues claro, dale pregunta

Finn: Quisiera saber si lo conozco

Rachel: ¿A quién?

Finn: A tu novio

Rachel: A si claro, tú le conoces

Finn: ¿A si?, mira tú, y se puede saber quién es el afortunado -Coge su copa para tomar un poco de agua.

Rachel: Querrás decir afortunada, porque es una mujer

Finn: -Se atora con el agua que estaba tomando -cof cof, cof, ¿Cómo dijiste?

Rachel: Pues que la persona de la cual estoy enamora es de una mujer y tu le conoces

Finn: Ósea que eres… -calla-

Rachel: No sé si podría decir que soy lesbiana, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que amo a Quinn, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no sé, esta es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

Finn: mmmm veo, y me dijiste que se llama Quinn, ¿cierto?

Rachel: aja

Finn: es Quinn que, es que ese nombre no se me hace muy familiar

Rachel: es Quinn Fabray, mi secretaria.

Finn: ¿Quinn tu secretaria?, ¿La que hace unos días se desmayo?.

Rachel: Esa misma

Finn: Pero tú en que estas pensado Rachel, como se te ocurre meterte con una secretaria!

Rachel: ¿Perdón?, más bien que es lo que estas pensado tu, estar con una secretaria no tiene nada de malo, eso a mí no me importa, lo que importa es que nos amamos y ya.

Finn: Si claro cómo no, mira Rach, te lo digo por experiencia, esa tipo de personas lo único que quieren es nuestro dinero, no te recomiendo para nada relacionarte con ellos.

Rachel: Espera Finn -Sube un poco su tono de voz- me haces el favor y respetas a Quinn que ella no es ese tipo de personas que tu dices, ella es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, y la amo y ella me ama, así que no voy a permitir que hables mal de ella ¿entendido?

Finn: ¿Segura?, ¿estás completamente segura que te ama? Yo de ti lo dudaría, es que como es posible que tan pocos días ya te ame, no lo sé Rachel, creo que ella está jugando contigo y eso no me parece, porque tú eres una persona buena, y no es justo que jueguen de ese modo con tus sentimientos, yo de ti lo pensaría muy bien

Rachel: Sabes que Finn, ya me hartaste -Se levanta de la mesa -Lo siento pero no tolero que las personas hablen mal de las personas que amo, y no te permito que te metas así en mi vida, tu no me conoces ni la conoces a ella, así que déjanos en paz y no te metas mas en mis cosas ¿ok?

Finn: Rach tranquila, no era mi intención, yo solo te quiero abrir los ojos porque -Rachel lo calla.

Rachel: ya Finn no hables mas, adiós -Agarra su bolso y sale del restaurante.

Rachel estaba completamente furiosa por todo lo que le había dicho Finn, el solo hecho de hablar mal de Quinn la enfurecía de una manera impresionante, ni ella misma se reconocía, estaba tan furiosa que al salir del restaurante tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la compañía, quería distraerse trabajando para ver si con eso se le quitaba un poco lo que estaba sintiendo, llego entonces y se dirigió hacia su oficina aun con enojo y allí estaba Santana sentada en su escritorio.

Rachel: Hola Santana, me puedes hacer el favor de pasarme los documentos que me hacen falta para el negocio con el doctor Valastro.

Santana: Ok doctora, -Mirándola extrañada -¿Disculpe doctora está usted bien?

Rachel: si Santana, pues eso creo, es que el almuerzo con Finn no salió muy bien que digamos, pero bueno eso no importa, me haces el favor de llevarme los papeles y un vaso con agua con una aspirina que ya me está dando dolor de cabeza

Santana: si doctora, ya se lo llevo todo

Entro entonces a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, siguió trabajando hasta que sintió que tocaban la puerta

Rachel: adelante

Santana: -Con una bandeja en una de sus manos y en la otra con una carpeta -Doctora, aquí le traigo lo que me pidió

Rachel: -Se levanta para recibirle –Gracias Santana, pero ven te ayudo con eso -Se disponía a ayudarle cuando Santana se tropieza y le derrama el agua encima -Mierda, lo que me faltaba

Santana: -Desesperada -Doctora que pena con usted-tratando de limpiarla -No era mi intención, perdón.

Rachel: -Limpiándose también –Tranquila Santana, no hay problema, me haces el favor de traerme una toallita o algo para secarme.

Santana: Si doctora ya mismo se la traigo -Salió corriendo de la oficina.

A los pocos segundo

Santana: Doctora, de verdad que pena con usted, no se con que me tropecé, discúlpeme de verdad.

Rachel: Tranquila Santana, que no paso nada, relájate, esto fue una bobada, no te preocupes por eso

Santana: No doctora es que no es la primera "bobada" que he hecho en el día, la verdad no sé que me está pasando, pero bueno, me voy a concentrar un poco más en mi trabajo y ya

Rachel: ¿Y eso?, ¿estás muy estresada por estar de aquí para allá conmigo y Tyson?

Santana: No doctora no es nada de eso, más bien es algo de aquí -Señalando su corazón -Pero bueno, no importa, olvide lo que le dije, disculpe por todo y si no es más yo creo q es mejor que me retire, ¿le parece?

Rachel: Ok mariana, como quieras, si necesito algo te llamo, y espero que logres arreglar todos tus problemas

Santana: Gracias doctora, lo mismo digo -y salió.

Después de esto Rachel siguió con su trabajo, trataba de distraerse como fuera, pero nada lograba quitarle el enojo, hizo en tiempo record todo lo que tenía que hacer para ese día y aun así no se le había pasado aquella sensación, después de haber terminado con todo decidió llamar a Jesse para informarle lo de la cena de esa noche.

Rachel: ¿hola?, hermanito ¿como estas?

Jesse: Hola Rachie!, que sorpresa, yo muy bien hermanita, y ¿tu cómo vas?

Rachel: Muy bien J, aquí fuerte al trabajo, pues ya acabe, pero siempre he estado un poquito ocupada, por eso es que no te he llamado en estos días, ¿me perdonas?

Jesse: mmmm, a ver déjame pensarlo, listo ya lo pensé, claro que si hermanita, yo se que apenas estas empezando en tu cargo y sé que es pesado, así q no te preocupes, pero a ver cuéntame que mas ¿cómo te ha ido?

Rachel: Pues bien J, te tengo noticias, muy buenas noticias

Jesse: ¿A si?, a ver dime

Rachel: Es sorpresa, y si quieres saber cuáles son tienes que venir hoy a mi casa para que te des cuenta, e invita a mi cuñadita que también quiero que ella sepa.

Jesse: ok hermanita, ¿a qué hora más o menos llegamos allá?

Rachel: ¿les queda bien a las 8:00 pm?

Jesse: Perfecto, entonces nos vemos a las 8:00 pm en tu casa, hablamos luego que estoy haciendo unas tareas, apenas lleguemos allá nos des atrasamos ¿Ok Rachie?

Rachel: ok Jess, nos vemos, llega puntual por favor

Jesse: -Riéndose -Eso no deberías decírmelo a mí sino a alejandra que es la que siempre se demora arreglándose y nos hace llegar tarde a todo

Rachel: ok, entonces llama ya a mi cuñadita para que se empiece a organizar desde ya y puedan llegar a tiempo

Jesse: ok, ya mismo la llamo y le doy tu recado, hablamos entonces, te cuidas, chao

Rachel: Adios

Después de colgar y arreglar toda con su hermano, llama a Quinn para organizar todo con ella.

Rachel: ¿Hola?, mi princesa ¿como estas?

Quinn: Amorrrrrrr, que milagro, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí -Dice con voz triste.

Rachel: No linda como crees que me voy a olvidar de ti, lo que pasa es que he tenido un día muy pesado, y como llegue tarde a la compañía entonces me la he pasado trabajando para ver si termino rápido y poder ir a organizar lo de la cena esta noche, lo bueno es que ya acabe, entonces yo creo que ya me voy para la casa a organizar todo.

Quinn: Wow pero te rindió, mira la hora que es y ya acabaste, pero bueno, mucho mejor que hallas acabado rápido para así poder organizar todo, amor hablando de eso, quisiera saber si necesitas ayuda o si quieres que vaya haciendo algo mientras tu llegas.

Rachel: No mi vida, tranquila que yo organizo todo, no es sino decirle a Rosita que prepare la cena y listo, por eso no hay problema, así que no te preocupes por nada que yo ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado -Se ríe-

Quinn: ok Rach, entonces ¿a qué hora pasas por mi?

Rachel: Yo cite a mi hermano y a mí cuñada a las 8:00 pm, si quieres te recojo a eso de las 7:00 pm o 7:30 pm, ¿te parece?

Quinn: ok, pero entonces ven a las 7:00 pm, es mejor estar temprano para no estar sobre tiempo

Rachel: listo mi amor, como digas, oye Quinn te parece si hablamos más tarde cuando vaya a recogerte, es que ahora tengo que ir a hacer unos documentos.

Quinn: Claro amor no hay problema, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, aquí te espero, que te vaya bien, te amo bebe.

Rachel: Ok amor, trato de no tárdeme, te amo mucho mas.

En el momento de colgar se dispuso a organizar su oficina y dejar todo listo para el día siguiente, salió, se despidió de Santana y se fue para su casa a organizar todo.

* * *

**N/A**

Primero gracias por sus comentarios son geniales y segundo espero que disfruten la lectura, Gran abrazo y Beso, Saludos Gente Bonita.


	11. Conociendo Un Poco Del Pasado De Rachel

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Quinn**

El despertar al lado de Rachel era lo mejor de todo, sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella durante toda la noche, sentir el roce de su piel en cada movimiento, sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella, todo, absolutamente todo era espectacular, lamentablemente de nuevo la alarma le jugó una mala pasada haciéndolas despertar de tan maravillosa realidad, después de despertarse no quería que el tiempo pasara y que solo estuvieran así como estaban antes, juntas, abrazadas para siempre, pero no todo se puede cumplir y Rachel tenía que volver al trabajo, asique después de "darse un baño" Rachel debía partir. El tiempo paso y con él la oportunidad de estar más tiempo juntas, llego el momento del adiós, pero antes de eso Rachel le dijo lo q planeaba para esa noche, el solo hecho de saber q parte su familia se iba a enterar de los que estaba pasando entre ellas dos le producía mucho miedo, ese miedo al rechazo, a que no fueran capaz de entender el amor que sentían, pero Rachel la tranquilizo un poco y al final termino relajándose y preparándose psicológicamente para lo que se les venía encima, desde el preciso momento que Rachel salió de su casa no pensaba más que en la cena q iban a tener y en la reacción que iban a provocar en los familiares de su novia, el miedo invadía su ser una vez más, pero luego recordaba las palabras de Rachel y volvía a la calma, así se la paso casi todo el día, con dudas e imaginándose cosas que tal vez pudieran pasar, hasta que una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos

Quinn: ¿Hola?

Santana: Hola Quinn ¿como estas?

Quinn: -Sorprendida -Hola Santana, que sorpresa, yo estoy bien y ¿tu?

Santana: Bien también, con un poco de trabajo, pero ahí vamos, y tú que tal, como te ha ido

Quinn: Muy bien, estoy súper feliz

Santana: A ¿sí?, y ¿eso porque tan feliz?

Quinn: Ya sabes S, el amor, el amor -y se rie.

Santana: Claro, me lo imaginaba, con razón la doctora esta igual que tu, claro q ella llego hoy como distinta, pues no es por nada, pero llego súper linda hoy, como con un brillo diferente, no sé, se veía diferente

Quinn: -Sonriendo -Eso es lo que hace el amor S, nos hace ver diferentes, como si fuéramos otra persona, por lo menos eso es lo que me pasa a mi

Santana: Si, se te nota q estas superhipermega enamorada de la doctora, pero bueno, cambiando un poquito de tema, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿ya no te ha vuelto a dar otro desmayo o algo similar?

Quinn: No para nada, estoy muy aliviada, no me ha vuelto a pasar nada, gracias por preguntar

Santana: No de nada, tu sabes q siempre me preocupo por ti, y me alegra mucho q estés bien, oye te quería preguntar si me puedo pasar más tarde por tu casa, pues a ver si te puedo hacer la visita un rato

Quinn: Mmm, creo q no se va a poder Santana, lo que pasa es q hoy Rach me invito a cenar y pues como sabrás tengo un montón de cosas que hacer así que yo creo q mejor vienes otro día, perdóname

Santana: aaaaaah, ok, no hay problema, igual y me paso por allá otro día, no importa, bueno Quinn, hablamos luego, que tengo q seguir trabajando, nos vemos, bye –Colgó.

Quinn: ok, b… -¿colgó? Mirando su teléfono -Creo q no le gusto mucho, pero bueno.

Siguió entonces con lo que estaba haciendo, espero casi todo el día a que Rachel la llamara, pero nada, y esto la estaba desesperando un poco, en algún momento pensó en llamarla, pero luego lo pensó y decidió mejor no hacerlo, ya que si Rachel no la había llamado era porque probablemente estaba muy ocupada y no quería que se desconcentrara mas por su culpa, así que espero pacientemente hasta que el teléfono sonó y a través de este salía la voz de Rachel, llenando sus oídos de esa hermosa armonía que era su voz, después de hablar con ella y de organizar todo para esa noche, los nervios se volvieron a apoderar de ella, ya hacían falta pocas horas para que se encontraran con Jesse y su esposa, toda ella era un mar de nervios, y el tiempo estaba en su contra como era ya su costumbre, cada vez se aproximaba la hora acordada, así que se fue a organizar y después de esto a esperar con ansias a que llegara Rachel, a los pocos minutos su puerta sonó, y detrás de ella se encontraba Rachel, Quinn se le quedo mirando embobada hasta que el sonido de la voz de su novia la saco de sus pensamientos

Rachel: Hola, princesaaa, estas ahí -Pasando su mano de arriba abajo por la cara de Quinn.

Quinn: -Reaccionado- Eee, si amor, perdón, es que estas hermosa, divina, wow -Y la besa-

Rachel: Gracias amor, pero tu no te quedas atrás, mira como estas, divina, cada segundo que pasa me enamoro mas de ti –Beso -Oye que hora es.

Quinn: No se, como las 7:00 pm, creo, déjame ver-mira su reloj -Las 7:05 pm

Rachel: Bueno tenemos tiempo

Quinn: ¿Tiempo para qué?

Rachel: Ya lo veras -Y entra a su casa besándola apasionadamente.

Quinn: Vida… es..pera… te…nemos…q…ir ya a tu casa -Y se separa de ella -Debemos tener todo listo para tu hermano y su esposa

Rachel: Hermosa ya todo está listo, solo falta esto -y la vuelve a besar.

Quinn: -Se separa y coge con sus dos manos la cara de Rachel -¿Segura que no falta nada?

Rachel: segurísima -Y la besa.

Rachel besa con pasión a Quinn y la va llevando hacia el interior de su casa, cierra la puerta y se van acercando a una de las paredes, luego alza el vestido de Quinn y baja las bragas de esta y empieza a acariciar su sexo con una de sus manos, mientras que con su otra sostiene sus brazos, evitando que esta la toque, la besa desesperadamente y empieza a penetrarla con sus dedos, poco a poco Quinn va perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, su vientre se mueve desesperadamente mientras Rachel la penetra y la besa, los gemidos no se hacen esperar y poco a poco la respiración de Quinn incrementa, Rachel besa su cuello y aumenta el ritmo de sus penetraciones, hasta que siente como Quinn llega a su orgasmo y se detiene, la besa y organiza su vestido.

Rachel: Te amo hermosa, pero ya llego la hora de irnos -La besa de nuevo -¿Vamos?

Quinn: Pero espera que te toca -La voltea quedando Rachel contra la pared.

Rachel: -Se voltea de nuevo quedando Quinn otra vez contra la pared -Lo siento amor, pero ya es tarde, mira la hora, más bien dejemos así y ahora más tarde continuamos ¿esta bien?

Quinn: -Resignada -Ok, pero en la próxima empiezo yo, ¿Entendido?

Rachel: Esta bien, como tu digas, ahora vamos que se nos va a ser tarde

Quinn: No, espera, no ves como me dejaste -Se señala -Mira lo desorganizada que estoy, espérame un segundo voy y me arreglo así súper rápido y no me demoro nada, ya vengo

Rachel: Ok, pero no te demores -Pocos minutos después baja Quinn.

Quinn: Listo, ¿vamos?

Rachel: Wow, te ves hermosa, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea, porque mas bien no nos quedamos aquí en tu casita y disfrutamos de nosotras por toda la noche -Se acerca y la sujeta de la cintura-

Quinn: esa es una muy buena idea, pero -La separa -Tenemos que ir con tu familia ahora mismo, no los quiero hacer esperar, ya después habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora vamos

Rachel: Bueno, al menos lo intente, ok vamos

Salieron de la casa, y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Rachel, esta iba un poco apresurada en el carro, ya que faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran las 8:00 pm y ellas sin estar en la casa esperando a los invitados, así que acelero lo mas que pudo hasta que llego faltando tan solo unos minutos para que fueran las 8:00 pm.

Quinn iba mirando todo a su alrededor, desde el preciso momento que llegaron a la casa quedo completamente sorprendida por ver tan grande y hermosa casa, para ella era casi una mansión, todo era muy hermoso y elegante, quedo impactada con tan solo ver la entrada, se quedo parada unos segundos en frente de la casa observándola.

Rachel: Quinn, mi amor, ¿te piensas quedar toda la noche mirando la puerta?

Quinn: Perdón amor, es que es hermosa tu casa, wow, la verdad estoy sorprendida con todo esto, no me la imaginaba así, bueno no importa, vamos que ya esta como tarde, y no demora en llegar tu hermano -Al decir esto una pequeña corriente sacudió su cuerpo haciéndose evidente para Rachel.

Rachel: Que pasa mi amor, ¿por qué te pones así?

Quinn: tengo miedo Rachel, mucho miedo, no sé qué reacción vayan a tener al vernos, eso me está matando, ¿qué tal que no nos apoyen y que nos discriminen por lo que sentimos?

Rachel: -La abraza - Quinn, ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, si no les gusta pues que se va a poder hacer, lo importante es que tu y yo luchemos por esto, y sea el que sea el obstáculo que se nos presente, seamos capaces juntas de derrumbarlo para logar ser felices, así que tranquila q pase lo que pase, aquí estaré contigo.

Quinn: Te amo

Rachel: Y yo a ti hermosa, ahora entremos y los esperamos a dentro

Entraron entonces a la casa, ambas estaban muy impacientes, Rachel no mostraba tanto sus nervios, pero Quinn los sentía, el ambiente era muy tensionarte, la espera era casi que una tortura para ambas, hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa.

Rachel: Llegaron!, voy a abrirles, ya vengo, quédate aquí

Quinn: Ok, aquí los espero

Rachel salió en dirección hacia la puerta y la abrió, y allí estaban Jesse y Alejandra, los hizo pasar a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Quinn.

Rachel: bueno, pues como ya saben ella es Quinn mi secretaria, y hoy nos va a acompañar en la cena, porque tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.

Jesse: Hola Quinn, como estas? -Se acerca le da la mano y un beso en la mejilla -Te presento a mi esposa, Alejandra Maldonado -Dirigiéndose a su esposa -Amor, te presento a Quinn Fabray, la secretaria de papa, bueno ahora la secretaria de Rachie.

Quinn y Alejandra: -Al unisonó -Mucho gusto.

Jesse: Hermanita, y ¿qué era eso tan importante que nos querías contar?

Rachel: Todo a su tiempo Jesse, no seas apresurado, por el momento vamos al comedor q la cena esta lista, ¿vamos?

Se dirigieron todos al comedor y empezaron a comer, iban hablando de todo un poco, Jesse estaba muy interesado de conocer un poco de la vida de Quinn y le preguntaba infinidad de cosas acerca de ella, todo transcurrió normal hasta que cada uno acabo su plato, entonces volvieron a la sala de estar a continuar con la conversación.

Jesse: Hermanita, yo creo que ya es hora que nos cuentes lo que nos querías decir, ¿o no mi amor?

Alejandra: si Rach, cuéntanos de una vez, no nos dejes más intrigados ¿sí?

Rachel: Pero que impacientes son, yo que pensé que ustedes tenían ese don de paciencia que todos deberíamos tener, pero al parecer me equivoque

Jesse: Bueno ya, ¿nos vas a decir sí o no?, mira que yo soy el hermano mayor así que te puedo obligar a decirlo –Lo dice en tono burlón.

Rachel: Jesse no me hagas reír por favor, tiene más fuerza un zancudo que tu, así que te va a quedar como difícil hacerme hablar-todos empezaron a reír-

Jesse: Ok, lo acepto, pero entonces dinos ya, en serio no aguanto más, ¿es algo de la empresa o algo así?

Rachel: ¿porque lo preguntas?

Jesse: Como Quinn esta aquí pensé que era algo de la empresa, ¿o me equivoco?

Rachel: pues si te equivocas hermanito, porque Quinn esta aquí por otra cosa

Jesse: ¿y tiene que ver con lo que nos vas a decir?

Rachel: en eso si acertaste hermanito

Jesse: bueno pero cuéntanos ya

Alejandra: amor déjala, no la presiones tanto, mira que después se arrepiente de contarnos lo que nos quiere decir, tranquilízate

Jesse: ok, ok, no te pregunto mas, dinos cuando creas que es el momento oportuno para decirlo

Rachel: bueno, pues creo q el momento oportuno es este, así que, Quinn, puedes venir por favor- Quinn se acerca al sofá donde Rachel se encontraba.

Quinn: -se acerca a su oído y le susurra -¿estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer?

Rachel: -también en su oído -Completamente amor, yo estoy contigo -le toma su mano-

Al ver este gesto Jesse y Alejandra se sorprenden un poco, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada

Rachel: Bueno, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, el día de hoy los invite a esta cena con el fin de informarles algo que es muy importante para mí -Aprieta fuerte la mano de Quinn - Siendo ustedes unas de las personas que más quiero y en las que más confió, siendo tu mi hermano y tu mi mejor amiga, quisiera confiarles algo que me está pasando, -toma aire profundamente -Lo que pasa es que me enamore, pero no me enamore de cualquier persona, me he enamorado de alguien muy especial, a la que amo mucho, y quiero compartir con ustedes todo esto que siento, y quiero que conozcan a esta persona.

Jesse: Que bien hermanita, te felicito, me alegra mucho que vuelvas a estar enamorada, creí q jamás te volvería a ver así, yo si decía que te veías diferente y no me equivoque, y bueno ¿dónde está el?, ¿por qué no está aquí con nosotros?

Rachel: En eso te equivocas hermanito, porque si esta aquí, ha estado todo el tiempo aquí.

Jesse: ¿es que lo tienes escondido o qué? porque yo no lo he visto, las únicas personas que veo somos nosotro él no lo veo, ¿donde lo tienes?

Rachel: Es que estas buscando a la persona equivocada migue, la persona a la que amo ha estado aquí siempre con nosotros -miguel y Alejandra voltea a ver a Quinn -Y la están mirando en este preciso momento.

Alejandra: -Se levanta de su silla- ¿Nos estas queriendo decir que te enamoraste de tu secretaria? No entiendo, ¿te enamoraste de ella? -señalando a Quinn.

Rachel: Así es, la amo, es el amor de mi vida desde el primer momento que la vi me enamore perdidamente de ella y tú me conoces Alejandra, yo no soy de las personas que se enamoran de todo el mundo, tu sabes q yo no soy así, pero con Quinn es diferente, ella es la persona más importante para mí en este momento, espero que entiendas eso

Alejandra: La verdad no te entiendo, como es posible que te hayas enamorado de ella, ¡no ves q es una mujer!, Rachel reacciona por favor, ¿acaso esto es por lo que paso con Mark?, ¿es por eso que estás haciendo esto a ver qué pasa?

Rachel: Se levanta también de su silla -Mira Alejandra, no te voy a permitir que metas a Mark en esto, si yo decidí estar con Quinn es porque la amo y no porque quiera experimentar o algo así, yo la amo y ella me ama, eso es todo

Quinn estaba un poco confundida, no entendía nada, ¿Mark?, ¿Quién es ese?, ¿Por qué Alejandra lo menciona? ¿Qué tiene q ver el en esto?, estas y otras preguntas invadían su mente, pero no decía nada, también se encontraba un poco en shock por la reacción que había tenido Alejandra, por una parte se lo esperaba, pero por otra pensaba que tal vez no les importara, pero al parecer esto no había pasado, mientras Rachel discutía con Alejandra, Jesse se encontraba sentado y mirando hacia el suelo, se le notaba pensativo, pero no decía ni hacia nada.

Alejandra: Es que de verdad Rachel, no lo puedo creer, es que como se te ocurre enamorarte de una mujer, ¿desde cuándo eres lesbiana? ¿Hace cuanto me lo has estado ocultando? Se suponía que soy tu mejor amiga, ¿Qué paso, porque no me habías dicho nada?

Rachel: No es así alejandra, todo paso muy rápido, yo ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban las mujeres, es más, nunca antes había estado con alguna, Quinn es la única mujer con la que he estado y con la única que voy a estar, es la única mujer a la que quiero, y esperaba que me apoyaras, desde el primer instante en el que me di cuenta y empecé a tener una relación con Quinn quise contarles, esperando de ustedes apoyo, pero al parecer no va a ser así -Lo dice en tono triste.

Alejandra: Es que Rach, entiende es ¡una mujer!, te imaginas todo lo que va a pasar cuando las personas se enteren, es que no, tu no nos puedes hacer esto, yo creo q es un capricho tuyo, tú no puedes amarla, me niego a entenderlo, lo siento pero es lo que pienso, además… -Jesse se levanta de su silla-

Jesse: Suficiente –grita -Ya cállate Alejandra por favor, no mas, mira como estas tratando a "tu mejor amiga", no ves que lo que ella busca es que la entendamos, está enamorada, sea de quien sea, eso no nos importa a nosotros, lo que debería importarnos es apoyarla y entenderla, y ¿vienes tu y le dices eso?, te desconozco Alejandra, pensé que eras diferente, mira que tratar así a tu mejor amiga q aparte de todo es mi hermana, tu sabes todo lo que yo la quiero a ella, y Rachel -Se acerca a ella y sujeta una de las manos -Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, tu sabes q pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo y Quinn bienvenida a la familia, se que eres una muy buena persona y sé que vas a ser feliz a mi hermana y ella te va a ser feliz a ti, ¿te puedo abrazar?.

Quinn: -Sorprendida -Claro Jesse -y lo abraza-Gracias por tu apoyo

Jesse: No es nada, a mi lo único que me importa es que mi hermana sea feliz, y si lo es contigo no tengo ninguna reparación.

Rachel: Gracias hermanito, yo sabía que podía contar contigo -lo abraza.

Alejandra: Que bien, como siempre los hermanos maravilla haciendo de las suyas, Jesse acaso no te das cuenta que esto es una locura, no te entiendo

Jesse: Alejandra por favor, no digas nada mas, mira más bien vamos ya para la casa y después hablamos del tema

Alejandra: Me parece bien, no puedo soportar más esta situación, pero Rach -Se dirige a ella -De verdad yo te quiero mucho y por eso es que te digo lo que te digo, espero que en algún momento me prestes atención y veas que esto no es lo mejor para ti

Jesse: Alejandra, ya por favor, vamos -La coge de su brazo -Rach muchas gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa, y bueno, espero que les vaya bien, Quinn de nuevo bienvenida a la familia, nos vemos, que tengan muy buena noche, hasta luego -Se despide de ellas con un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel los acompaña a la salida y se despide de ellos mientras que Quinn la espera en la sala

Rachel: -Se sienta en las piernas de Quinn la abraza y suspira -Bueno 1 de 2, algo es algo, ¿no?

Quinn: Si, la verdad yo no creí q tu hermano nos fuera a defender así, se le ve q es un muy buena persona, pues desde que lo conocí me pareció buena persona, pero ahora es completamente diferente, me cae súper mi cuñadito

Rachel: Esa era la idea, la verdad no entiendo porque Alejandra se comporto de esa manera, creí q ella también nos iba a apoyar, ella es completamente diferente a como se comporto en estos momentos, de verdad me extraño mucho, pero bueno, no importa, lo importante ahora es que estamos juntas y al menos tenemos el apoyo de mi hermano

Quinn: Yo creo que Alejandra lo que tenía era miedo

Rachel: ¿miedo?, no te entiendo, ¿por qué miedo? Más bien ¿miedo de que?

Quinn: Si amor, ella tiene miedo de lo que digan los demás, mira que tu familia es muy importarte y conocida en todo el país, ¿te imaginas si todos se llegaran a enterar que la hija del doctor Hiriam Berry está enamorada de una mujer? Eso sería escándalo nacional y creo q eso le afectaría mucho a tu cuñada, y a tu familia en general, mira que todos deben mantener una buena imagen, y el hecho de que tu estés conmigo de una u otra manera daña esa imagen

Rachel: Bueno viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, si puedes tener razón, pero igual eso a mí me es indiferente, no me importa lo que digan de mí, al fin y al cabo es mi vida y solo yo sé cómo vivirla y tengo muy claro que la quiero vivir contigo -la besa.

Quinn: Gracias amor por tus palabras, ¿ya te había dicho que te amo?

Rachel: Pues hace como 2 horas que no me lo dices, y la verdad ya me hace falta

Quinn: ok, no te voy a hacer esperar más, te amo Rachel, te amo -La besa.

Rachel: Yo te amo mas, oye, ¿quieres conocer el resto de la casa?, si quieres te hago un pequeño tour para que la conozcas

Quinn: ¿pequeño?, si como no, si esta casa de pequeña no tiene nada, pero si me gustaría conocerla, así que acepto tu "pequeño tour"

Rachel: ok, entonces vamos -Se levanta de sus piernas y le extiende su mano.

Salen de la sala de estar, Rachel empieza a darle el tour por la casa, la verdad si era muy grande, tardaron casi una hora paseando por la casa, claro que en parte la demora había sido porque para cada lugar de la casa Rachel tenía una historia así que se la iba contando a Quinn mientras se la mostraba, después de casi terminar de mostrarle toda la casa Rachel la va llevando a un lugar un poco oculto, el cual se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa

Rachel: Quinn mira, este es mi lugar favorito de esta casa

Quinn: wow amor, es hermoso, nunca antes había visto algo así

Estaban en el jardín trasero inmenso, el cual estaba adornado por las más exóticas plantas y una gran fuente iluminada, uno que otro árbol también lo adornaban, desde ahí había una vista al cielo espectacular, todo a su alrededor era simplemente hermoso, en ese lugar se respiraba una tranquilidad increíble al estar allí todo pasa a segundo plano, era un lugar único, casi mágico

Rachel: ¿Te gusta?

Quinn: me encanta, me siento tranquila aquí, es una sensación como de descanso

Rachel: Si, aquí es donde vengo a tranquilizarme, a tomar un nuevo aire, siempre funciona, me ayuda a aclarar mi cabeza cuando la tengo enredada

Quinn: es que es maravilloso, gracias amor por traerme aquí

Rachel: Si quieres nos quedamos un rato más acá

Quinn: ¿Nos podemos quedar?

Rachel: Claro amor, si tu quieres nos quedamos aquí

Quinn: Claro que quiero

Rachel: Ok, entonces espérame traigo algo para estar más cómodas, no me tardo

Quinn: ok, aquí te espero

Unos minutos después se divisaba la silueta de catalina aparecer en el jardín, en sus manos había algo que Quinn no lograba identificar, mientras más se acercaba se iba viendo una botella de vino con unas copas y una manta.

Rachel: Mira lo que traje -Mostrando las cosas- ahora espérame organizo esto.

Coloco la manta en el piso y el vino con las copas a un lado de esta, luego se sentó y extendió su mano para que Quinn hiciera lo mismo, después de sentarse catalina se dispuso a servir el vino en las copas

Rachel: mira -Pasándole la copa -Quiero que hagamos un brindis, quiero brindar por estar aquí contigo, porque me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, y porque ya hace-mira su relog -20 horas, 17 minutos con 35 segundos que eres mi novia, salud.

Quinn: -choca su copa con la de ella –Salud -y toma un sorbo -Wow, no pensé que tuvieras contabilizado el tiempo que llevamos de novias, ahora si me sorprendiste

Rachel: -Riendo -Es que lo llevo contabilizado porque desde entonces mi vida cambio completamente, recordar ese "sí", me llena de plena felicidad, te amo hermosa -la besa.

Quinn: y yo a ti corazón, nunca imagine amar así a nadie, ahora quiero que brindemos también porque hemos encontrado el amor, porque día a día este va creciendo mas y mas, porque te amo y porque me amas, y también porque esta noche ha sido una de las más difíciles que hemos tenido al mostrar nuestro amor a tu familia, por haber sabido afrontar las cosas y por el apoyo que nos dio tu hermano, salud- choca su copa con la de ella.

Rachel: Salud -y bebe-

Quinn: amor, una pregunta?

Rachel: si claro amor, dime

Quinn: ¿quién es ese Mark del que hablaba Alejandra?

Rachel:-compone su postura, cambia su expresión y deja de mirar la cara de Quinn desviándola hacia el horizonte, toma de su copa -Mark, supuse que me ibas a preguntar de él, Mark fue alguien muy importante para mí, el y yo nos íbamos a casar, llevábamos 5 años de relación y vivimos juntos cerca de año y medio, nos llevábamos muy bien, todo era perfecto a su lado, llegue a pensar que era el amor de mi vida, hasta que un día -bebe de su copa y se sirve más vino -Yo estaba algo cansada y lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa a descansar, cuando llegue hay estaba Mark con dos de sus amigos y estaban jugando y tomando, eso era algo normal, por lo menos una vez por semana hacían eso en nuestra casa, así que no me pareció nada extraño, llegue lo salude y les dije q me iba a dormir porque estaba muy cansada, pero Mark insistía que me quedara con ellos, ya estaba muy ebrio así que no le preste mucha atención y le decía q no, q en ese preciso momento estaba demasiado cansada, que en otra oportunidad me quedaría con ellos, pero que hoy no, al final lo convencí, pero veía como sus amigos se secreteaban y hablaban con voz baja, en ese momento no le di ni la más mínima importancia, entonces me fui a dormir, me acosté en mi cama y a los poco minutos ya me estaba quedando dormida, cuando empecé a escuchar como hablaban detrás de la puerta, era la voz de él y de sus amigos 3 voces en total, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar bien que era lo que ellos estaban diciendo, así que tampoco le preste mucha atención y seguí intentando dormir, pero las voces seguían, y eso ya me parecía un poco extraño, así que me levante y abrí la puerta y allí estaban ellos y al verse descubiertos de inmediato guardaron silencio, pregunte qué era lo que pasaba, pero nadie me contesto, y fue entonces cuando -toma un sorbo mas de vino –Mark se me lanzo y me empezó a besar bruscamente, intente detenerle pero mis intentos eran fallidos, fue entonces cuando se separo de mi, pero me agarraba con fuerza y les dijo a sus amigos, "muchachos es ahora o nunca" aquellas palabras me desgarraron el alma, nunca imagine que Mark fuera así, y más ver como sus amigos de inmediato se tiraron encima mío y -una lagrima empezaba a salir -Me colocaron en la cama-Quinn la interrumpe.

Quinn: Basta amor, no continúes mas, perdóname por hacerte recordar esto, perdón soy una estúpida -La abraza -Ven ya, olvidemos eso, ahora ya estás conmigo y nada de esto va a volver a pasar, te amo hermosa, ya no llores mas –Seca sus lagrimas –Perdóname amor, de verdad lo siento, ven mi amor ya no llores mas.

Rachel: fue horrible Quinn -Abrazándola y llorando a su costado -De verdad yo nunca me imagine que Mark fuera así, 5 años de mi vida con una persona detestable, que no merecía nada de mi ni de nadie, pero ya está pagando por lo que hizo, y aunque me pidió perdón mil veces, no he sido capaz de perdonarlo y no sé si algún día pudiera llegar a hacerlo

Quinn: Es que ese desgraciado no se merece el perdón de nadie, pero ya amor, tranquila, no llores mas, mira el lugar donde nos encontramos, es todo tan perfecto y además estás conmigo, y yo no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te lastime, acostémonos ¿sí? Y vemos las estrellas por algunos minutos, mira que eso nos va a tranquilizar un poco y además están hermosas, mira -Señalando el cielo -Ven acuéstate-catalina obedece y se acuesta al lado de Tatiana abrazándola-

Rachel: nunca me dejes Quinn

Quinn: nunca te voy a dejar Mi Cielo -y la abraza fuerte.

Así se quedaron abrazadas mirando las estrellas casi toda la noche, hasta que la noche empezó a hacerse día y un hermoso naranja empezó a mostrarse mientras empezaba a salir el sol, fue un amanecer como pocos y ahí estaban ellas disfrutando de este abrazadas sin siquiera moverse, sin decir palabra alguna, solo se dedicaban a observar como un nuevo día se les presentaba.

* * *

**N/ A**

**Aqui un nuevo cap, lamento la demora muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) saludos y besos Gente Bonita.**


	12. Malas Acciones Con Buenas Intenciones

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original

* * *

**Santana**

Una vez más el sol empieza a salir, y con él se asoma el comienzo de una nueva mañana, una mañana en la que Santana, esta mujer que desde siempre ha estado enamorada de Quinn pero q por miedo a perder su amistad ha dejado que esta no sepa de su amor, ese amor q ha estado creciendo desde el primer momento en que la vio y que se ha convertido en su peor pesadilla en estos días en los que le ha tocado soportar como Quinn ha sufrido por culpa de Rachel, pero al mismo tiempo su felicidad por poder estar ahora con ella. Había un gran conflicto en su interior, no sabía cómo actuar ni que hacer, estaba completamente perdida y dolida, porque gracias a su cobardía ahora el amor de Quinn le pertenecía a Rachel y no a ella

Empieza su mañana como es ya de costumbre, solo que esta vez se levanta más cansada de lo habitual, en estos últimos días ha tenido mucho desgaste físico, mental y emocional, desde que decidió colaborarle a Rachel con sus cosas en la oficina todo ha sido mucho más pesado para ella, pero en parte había tomado esta decisión precisamente para tratar de olvidar por algunos momentos todo lo que estaba pasando, en parte quería llenarse de trabajo para así poder tener su cabeza muy ocupada y de esa manera logar no pensar tanto en Quinn, al comienzo creyó que era posible hacerlo, ya que de una y otra manera le estaba funcionando, pero al estar trabajando con Rachel la hacía estar más enterada de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Quinn, y su dolor crecía aún más a ver que todo iba demasiado bien y que cada vez Quinn se hacía más inalcanzable.

Al salir de su casa lo único en lo que pensaba era en hacer rápido su trabajo para poder ir a visitar a su amiga, tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a Quinn y poder estar unos minutos cerca de ella, recordaba aquella vez en la tuvo a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, en donde pudo mirarla fijo a los ojos e intimidarla, recordaba aquel momento cuando estuvo a punto de besarla pero la inoportuna llegada de Rachel no permitió q eso pasara, el solo pensar en eso le causaba nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo le daba esperanzas, ya que al estar tan cerca de Quinn la hizo ver que ella lograba ponerla nerviosa, y esto le daba indicios q tal vez Quinn pudo haber sentido algo en ese momento y por esto iba a ser todo lo posible para logar que esta lo volviera a sentir.

Llego entonces a la compañía y se dirigió a su puesto con el doctor Tyson, por lo general se demoraba unas tres horas en dejarle todo listo y después se iba a su puesto con Rachel, de vez en cuando pasaba de Rachel a Tyson y viceversa, así lograba hacer su trabajo sin tener q faltar a cualquiera de los dos, pero la mayoría del tiempo permanecía sirviendo a Rachel, en parte era porque quería saber un poco de todo lo que pasaba entre ella y Quinn, y el estar cerca podría darle pistas que le podrían ayudar. Ese día llego y después de haber terminado su labor con el doctor Tyson se fue directo a su otro puesto, estaba un poco apurada porque ya era un poco tarde y no había hecho aún nada para Rachel, llego casi que corriendo y toco la puerta de Rachel esperando q ella ya estuviera allí, pero nadie contesto, así q supuso que no había llegado aún, no le pareció raro porque en estos días Rachel siempre llegaba tarde, así q se sentó y empezó a trabajar. No dejaba de ver su reloj, y su mirada constantemente se centraba en las puertas del ascensor esperando que al abrirse sus puertas salieran de ella Rachel, pero las horas pasaban y nada que sabía de ella, así que después de esperar unos minutos más se dispuso a llamarla.

Quinn: ¿Hola? -Con voz de dormida-

Santana: Hola, ¿con quién hablo? -Confundida

Quinn: Quinn Fabray, ¿a quién necesita?

Santana: aaa, hola Q, ¿cómo estás?, hablas con Santana

Quinn: Hola S, como estas?, no te reconocí la voz

Santana: Si, yo tampoco, ¿estabas durmiendo?

Quinn: -Bostezando -Sí, me acabaste de levantar.

Santana: Perdón, la verdad no era mi intención, yo estaba llamando a la doctora Berry, pero al parecer meti mal el dedo, pero bueno, no importa, me disculparas por despertarte.

Quinn: Tranquila q no hay problema, oye pero no metiste mal el dedo, este si es el número de Rachel solo q ella esta tan dormida q no fue capaz de levantarla el sonido del teléfono, pero espérame la levanto y ya te la paso - Se oía una voz q decía: amor, es para ti, despierta, es Santana, Cielo, levántate q es de la oficina.

Rachel:-voz a lo lejos- q pasa amor, quien es

Quinn: Amor es Santana, necesita algo, levántate ya dormilona

Rachel: aaaaaaa, pero porque si apenas está amaneciendo, que quiere

Quinn: Vida no sé, atiende por favor -Le pasa el teléfono-

Rachel: ¿Hola?

Santana: Hola doctora, q pena despertarla, pero es que ya estaba un poquito preocupada por usted, es q ya la hora q es y usted no se había reportado y pues como en 2 horas es la reunión con el doctor Valastro, creí q… -Rachel la calla-

Rachel: -Gritando- en 2 horas?, es que ¿qué hora es? -busca su reloj- mierda, Mierda, es súper tarde, eeee, Santana mira, ya mismo me organizo y voy a la oficina, mientras tanto ve organizándome en carpetas separadas los documentos que tengo en el escritorio, ya salgo para allá, gracias

Santana: ok doctora, hasta luego-colgó-

Cuando colgó una gran tristeza invadió su cuerpo, como era posible que Rachel estuviera allí, en su casa, en su cama, y ella haciéndose ilusiones bobas en las que Quinn podía llegar a ser más q su amiga, la rabia rápidamente se apodero de ella haciéndose casi imposible controlarla, estaba por tirar sus cosas a la basura cuando escucha una voz q le dice:

: Al parecer no soy el único en tener un mal día

Santana:-apenada- doc…doctor Hudson, q pena con usted, perdóneme, -organizando sus cosas- no, no..sé que me paso, perdón

Finn: tranquila, eee-tratando de recordar su nombre-

Santana: Santana doctor

Finn: eso Santana, no te preocupes, malos días tenemos todos, y por lo visto hoy estamos compartiendo un mal día los dos -y le dio una sonrisa-

Santana:-sonriendo también- pues sí, la verdad es un día un poco estresante, pero ya- respira profundo-aquí no pasó nada, en que le puedo colaborar doctor.

Finn: no pues vengo a ver si Rachel puede sacar un pequeño espacio en su agenda tan apretada, para hablar un segundo con ella.

Santana: pues eso no se va a poder hacer doctor, lo que pasa es que la doctora aún no ha llegado a trabajar, -en un tono bajo de voz - por estarse revolcando con mi Quinn.

Finn: perdón, que fue lo último que dijo q no le alcance a escuchar

Santana: no, que la doctora llega en unos minutos, pero no sé si pueda atenderlo

Finn: a ok, aunque bueno, lo más probable es que no me quiera volver a ver ni en pintura, pero la esperare, hablamos luego, y que tu día se mejore

Santana: lo mismo doctor y muchas gracias.

Al terminar de hablar con Finn se dirigió hacia la oficina de Rachel organizo lo que ella le había pedido, y a los pocos minutos salió, siguió realizando su trabajo y de vez en cuando miraba a Finn q se encontraba un poco impaciente esperando a Rachel, pero de un momento a otro esta llego

Finn:-se levantó rápidamente en busca de Rachel-Rach, hola, ¿será q podemos hablar?

Rachel: si vienes hablar de negocios debes sacar una cita con mi secretaria para atenderte, sino, no puedo hacer nada por ti

Finn: Rachel perdóname ¿sí?, mira que no fue mi intención hablarte así ayer, perdóname yo sé que no me comporte como debía, pero entiende q yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y sé que ella…-Rachel lo interrumpe-

Rachel: mira Finn, si ayer no te quedo claro q no quiero oír lo que tengas para decir de Quinn, ahora mismo te lo dejo claro, no quiero q vuelvas a decir nada de ella, ni que la nombres, ni que la pienses ni que nada, te dejo terminantemente prohibido que te metas en nuestra relación, porque así te duela ella me ama y yo la amo a ella, así q no importa lo que me digas, porque mis sentimientos hacia ella jamás cambiaran, ¿te quedo claro, o me va tocar repetírtelo?

Finn: -resignado -ok, pero después no digas q no te lo dije

Rachel: idiota-y se dirigió hacia su oficina-

Santana estaba realmente impactada con lo que había acabado de ocurrir, la forma como Rachel había tratado a Finn la había impactado mucho, y el enterarse q el sabia ya de la relación que estas dos tenían le ratificaba q esto iba muy enserio, y que mientras más tiempo pasara, menos posibilidades tenia de estar con Quinn, así que estaba ideando un plan para poder separarlas, lo único que quería era estar con Quinn y pasara lo q pasara iba a lograr este objetivo suyo.

Al ver entonces a Finn un poco confundido y enojado, aprovecho para acercarse a él y buscar de algún modo q Finn le ayudara con su plan.

Santana:-se acerca con un vaso de agua- doctor mire-y se entrega- tranquilícese, vea que cuando se trata de Quinn la doctora no razona - Finn la mira sorprendido- sí, yo sé lo que está pasando entre ellas, la misma Rachel me lo conto y luego más tarde Quinn me lo reconfirmo -agacho su cabeza y su cara se tornó triste - pero bueno q más le vamos a hacer, ahora tómese el agua y tranquilícese.

Finn: -tomo un sorbo de agua- es que no entiendo enserio porque Rach se comporta así, no le puedes decir absolutamente nada de esa niña porque inmediatamente se trasforma, es increíble ver como la defiende, como no tolera que tú digas nada de ella, de verdad no parece la Rachel dulce y amable q conocí.

Santana: si, es que al parecer están muy enamoradas -de nuevo su cara muestra su tristeza-

Finn: oye que te pasa, porque esa carita de tristeza, ¿es que acaso tú también estas enamorada de Rachel?

Santana: noo, para nada, yo no me metería con mi jefa, eso es algo q jamás haría, todos tenemos nuestras posiciones y yo respeto eso, además los jefes por lo general buscan de uno solo un placer sexual nada más, y yo no estoy como para ser objeto sexual de nadie, así que siempre evito ese tipo de acercamientos, de la persona de la que estoy enamorada es Quinn, pero ella no lo sabe, y ahora esta con Rachel, y no es mucho lo que yo pueda hacer

Finn: mira tú, los dos estamos enamorados de las personas equivocadas, yo desde el primer momento que vi a Rachel me enamore de ella, pero mira como son las cosas, ahora esta con otra mujer, en realidad no tengo nada en contra de las lesbianas, pero igual que tú no creo meterse con un empleado de tu compañía sea algo bueno, yo siempre he sido de los que piensa q lo único que buscan los empleados al meterse con sus jefes es un bienestar económico, y a través de mi experiencia me he dado cuenta q así es, por eso es q no me gusta mucho que ellas estén por amor, para mí que Rachel está buscando eso que dijiste, y Quinn está buscando lo que yo digo, siempre son así las cosas, y no me gustaría ver que tarde o temprano Rachel va a sufrir por culpa de esa -apretó su vaso -Disculpa es q no me gustaría q Rach llorara por su culpa.

Santana: pienso lo mismo q tú, a mí no me gustaría ver a Quinn sufriendo cuando se dé cuenta que Rachel solo la quiere para acostarse con ella, deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no te parece? Pues no sé, deberíamos como abrirles los ojos o algo así.

Finn: pues no es ni tan mala idea, sabes que, mira-saca algo de su bolsillo -toma mi tarjeta, llámame esta tarde a eso de las 4 pm y organizamos una cita para hablar más de esto, me gusta mucho la idea que tienes, pero ahora no tengo el tiempo suficiente para organizar todo, así que me llamas y sacamos un día de estos para planear bien las cosas, por ahora dejemos así, hablamos después mariana, que tengas un buen día, y arriba ese ánimo que pronto podrás estar con Quinn y yo con Rach, así que no te preocupes más por eso, nos vemos te me cuidas, hasta luego

Santana: ok doctor, hablamos entonces, y muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego

Así termino la conversación de estos dos, dejando abierta la posibilidad de separar a Rachel y Quinn, en ese momento Santana se encontraba un poco más tranquila, el saber que Finn le iba a ayudar le daba un nuevo aire, ya estaba planeando que hacer para logar con su objetivo, tenía q ser algo muy fuerte para poder separarlas, y de esa forma poder estar cerca de Quinn, y poder declarársele y tal vez tener algo con ella. Estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, pensando miles de cosas, realizando diferentes planes cuando timbro su teléfono.

Santana: si doctora. ¿En qué le puedo colaborar?

Rachel: ¿puedes venir un segundo por favor?

Santana: ya voy para allá doctora

Sale de su puesto y se dirige a la puerta, toca y después de un "adelante" entra a la oficina de catalina.

Santana: dígame doctora

Rachel: bueno Santana primero que todo, ¿Finn ya se fue?

Santana: si doctora él se acaba de ir

Rachel: ok, esperemos q no vuelva a molestar entonces, ahora quisiera que me colabores con las carpetas que te pedí que me hicieras para la reunión con Valastro.

Santana: claro doctora, mírelas ahí -señalando su escritorio -ya se las tenía listas, no es sino que las revise a ver si están bien, y ya está lista para la reunión

Rachel: si claro cómo no, ahora es cuando me lamento no haber dormido en toda la noche, si lo hubiera hecho tuviera todo preparado para la reunión de ahora, pero no, preciso ayer se me dio por quedarme toda la noche con tati, pero bueno, igual no me acordaba que tenía hoy esa reunión, es que si ves lo que hace Quinn, es tanto lo que me tiene embobada q ya se me están olvidando mis deberes, pero bueno, eso no viene al caso, ahora me toca correr contra el tiempo, gracias Santana y ¿me puedes hacer un último favor?

Santana: si claro doctora, dígame

Rachel: podrías llamar a mi casa y decirle a Quinn que no se valla a ir, que no se preocupe por nada y que valla donde rosita que ella le tiene algo, y que por favor no se valla a mover de allá hasta que yo vuelva o pueda comunicarme con ella. Listo?

Santana: si doctora, ya mismo hago eso, ahora si no es más, ¿me puedo retirar?

Rachel: si Santana, ya te puedes ir

Se disponía a salir cuando la voz de Rachel la detuvo

Rachel: Santana, espera

Santana: si doctora

Rachel: dile también que la amo mucho, ahora si puedes retirarte.

Estas últimas palabras fueron como un puñal q lentamente iba atravesando su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón, produciéndole un dolor imposible de describir, salió de la oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, tomo el teléfono y marco el número, deseando que Quinn ya no estuviera allí, pero después de tres timbrazos se escuchó la voz de Quinn responder.

Quinn: Hola?

Santana: Hola, hora Q como estas?

Quinn: hola S, creí q eras Rachel, pero bueno yo estoy bien y tú?

Santana: pues bien también, ha sido un día un poco duro pero ahí vamos

Quinn: si me imagino tu corriendo de un lado para otro ayudando al doctor Tyson y a mi Rach, pero tranquila q ya casi se cumple mi incapacidad y podre volver y así no te toca tan duro

Santana: gracias Q, pero bueno, no te llamaba para eso, para dejarte un recado de la doctora, te manda a decir q por favor no te vallas, q esperes a que ella vuelva y que fueras donde rosita que ella te tenía algo y ya creo q no fue mas

Quinn: a ok, bueno dile q yo al espero entonces

Santana: te amo

Quinn: que?

Santana: que te amo, pues eso fue lo otro q te había mandado a decir la doctora, te amo

Quinn: aaa ya -con voz de alivio -bueno eeee dile porfa que yo la amo mas y que trate de no demorarse mucho q la extraño un montón y que aquí me quédare hasta que llegue

Santana: ok yo le digo, bueno Q un gusto hablar contigo, un dia de estos paso por tu casa a visitarte, o no, sabes q, mas bien avísame cuando tengas tiempo para verme, cuando puedas me avisas y voy y así no pierdo mi tiempo listo?

Quinn: oye pero tu porq me estás hablando así, a ti que te pasa, estos días has estado actuando super raro conmigo, que es lo que tienes mariana, a ver dime

Santana: nada Quinn no me pasa nada, no me prestes atención, más bien ve y organízate para tu novia, q no demora en terminar la reunión e irse corriendo para allá, así q corre ve y organízate -lo dice con cierto aire de sarcasmo -hablamos otro día, ya sabes me avisas

Quinn: oye espera, q es lo q te pasa, porque me estás hablando así, te molesta algo de lo que está pasando, suenas como si estuvieras celosa, que diablos te está pasado

Santana: celosa yo? Por Dios, celosa de que, no tengo nada por lo que estar celosa, tú y tus cuentos, ahora según tu yo estoy celosa, por favor Quinn no inventes

Quinn: pues es q es la impresión q das, hay con tu tono sarcástico y con tus reclamos ocultos, dime q es lo q te pasa S enserio tu sabes q puedes confiar en mi, dime q es lo q tienes

Santana: nada Quinn, de verdad dejemos las cosas así, ahora no estoy de humor como para decir nada, hablamos luego ya me tengo q ir, te cuidas, bye

Quinn: pero espe…..-colgó-

En el momento de colgar se dio cuenta de la gran estupidez q había cometido, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo ultimo que quería era tratar de remediar de su error, porq en esos momentos no se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos, la rabia recorria por su cuerpo y los celos se apoderaban de ella, después de estar así por algún tiempo se tranquilizo y entro a la oficina de Rachel a darle el recado de Quinn, al Salir de allí centro toda su atención en planear algo verdaderamente bueno y que con la ayuda de Finn pudieran separar de una vez por todas a Quinn y Rachel.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola genteeee volvii, paresco Disco rayado ya pero debo decir que lamento la demora, pero buenas noticias YA TENGO VACACIONES, ahora tengo muchisiiimoo mas tiempo Yeiii :D.**

**Tambien lamento los errores en los nombres del cap anterior.**

**Este cap quiero dárselo a Monica 13 que siempre me dice que esta enganchadisima con esta historia , asi que gracias por el apoyo hermosa, muchos besos y abrazos y agradecimientos también jeje.**

**Bueno sin mas Espero que disfruten y muchas gracias a todos Besos Gente bonita.**


	13. Estoy Enamorada De Ti ¿Entiendes?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Quinn**

Toda la noche hasta el amanecer junto a su amor, abrazadas observando como un nuevo día se postraba frente a sus ojos, todo era casi perfecto, pero el cansancio pronto se apodero de ambas y decidieron mejor dormir un rato antes que Rachel tuviera que irse a trabajar, así pues durmieron por algunas horas hasta que el teléfono de Rachel interrumpió sus sueños haciendo que ambas se despertaran y se acabara así su noche mágica, por cosas del trabajo Rachel tuvo que irse casi que corriendo de la casa dejando sola a Quinn sin saber qué hacer, observaba todo a su alrededor, encontrándose maravillada con cada cosa que veía, todo era tan grande y elegante que se encontraba anonadada con tanta belleza, a medida que iba paseándose por la habitación de Rachel encontraba a su paso fotos de sus padres, su hermano, y hubo una foto que llamo de sobre manera su atención en la cual se encontraba Rachel abrazada con un hombre muy bien parecido, nunca antes lo había visto, así que supuso que era Mark, y un sentimiento de rabia y desprecio invadió todo su ser, no se explicaba como Rachel guardaba aun algún recuerdo de ese ser tan despreciable, trato de controlarse y dejar allí la foto y seguir observando mientras esperaba noticias de Rachel.

Pasaron así algunos minutos, en los cuales la espera fue larga y ya cuando estaba decidida a irse recibe una llamada de Santana diciéndole lo que Rachel le mandaba a decir, en el momento de hablar con ella la sintió un poco rara, la forma en la que le hablaba no era la usual, todo en ella había cambiado, ya no era esa amiga condicional a la cual le contaba todo, ya que cada vez que le mencionaba a Rachel esta cambiaba por completo su forma de expresarse y trataba de cambiar de tema, era algo raro para Quinn ya que Santana había sido su amiga por muchos años y siempre le contaba absolutamente todo y nunca había reaccionado de esta manera, en realidad no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, ahora le mantenía haciendo todo tipo de reclamos y hablaba con cierto aire sarcástico cuando hablaban de la su relación con Rachel.

Por todo esto Quinn llego a pensar que tal vez eran celos de amiga, ya que ahora q ella tenía una relación el tiempo que pasaba con Santana no iba a hacer el mismo que cuando era soltera, pero cuando se lo menciono Santana reacciono muy ofensivamente, nunca pensó que iba a reaccionar así y lo peor de todo era el hecho de que le colgara el teléfono sin siquiera dejarla hablar, todo esto la dejo pensando por algunos minutos, hacia memoria de todo lo que le había dicho para ver que fue exactamente lo que había hecho que Santana reaccionara así, pero por mas q pensaba nada le daba indicios para creer que fue algo que ella le haya dicho, empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado los días anteriores en los que Santana se enteró de lo q ella sentía por Rachel y vino a su mente esa escena en la que estuvieron a solo milímetros de distancia, en los que por unos segundos se perdió en los profundos ojos de Santana y recordó ese miedo de tenerla tan cerca y como Santana hacia todo lo posible por mantenerla así, en ese momento llego a pensar que tal vez Santana iba a intentar besarla pero de inmediato quito eso pensamiento de su mente, la verdad para ella era una bobada más de su momento de confusión, tal vez al estar confundida por lo que sentía por Rachel en ese momento le hizo pensar cosas que no eran, ella conocía muy bien a Santana como para saber si le gustaban las mujeres, ¿o no?, la verdad era que nunca le había conocido algún novio, y siempre tenía muchos pretendientes ya q Santana era una mujer hermosa, pero nunca les prestaba atención, siempre decía que aún no había encontrado a la persona indicada, y que todos los que la asediaban era solo para acostarse con ella, pero que ninguno la quería de verdad, en ocasiones mencionaba que estaba enamorada de alguien pero que era un amor casi imposible, pero nunca había dicho quién era. Al recordar todo esto Quinn no sabía que pensar, todo era demasiado confuso para ella, así que mejor decidió posponer este tema y más adelante encontrar el espacio para hablar con Santana y así aclarar todas sus dudas.

Después de un rato de estar pensando, se dispuso a bañarse para luego ir a donde rosita, y conocer que era lo que esta tenía para ella, así que bajo las escaleras y empezó a buscar a rosita, le llamaba pero esta no le contestaba, así que decidió esperarla en la cocina a ver si llegaba en algún momento, y efectivamente llego.

Rosita: señorita Quinn, buenos días, como amaneció

Quinn: buenos día señora rosita, yo amanecí muy bien y ud?

Rosita: muy bien también señorita, ¿tiene hambre?

Quinn: la verdad si, un poco

Rosita: entonces acompáñeme por favor

Quinn la siguió y llego al lugar en donde se había quedado toda la noche con Rachel, pero esta vez se veía aún más hermoso que de noche, los rayos del sol bañaba todo el jardín haciéndolo ver inmensamente hermoso, rosita la llevo hacia una mesa que se encontraba en una parte del jardín que Quinn aun no conocía, la mesa se encontraba bien decorada, y con un ramo de rosas con una tarjeta que decía "te amo" y a su lado un espectacular desayuno.

Rosita: siéntese señorita, buen provecho

Quinn: gracias

Rosita: voy a estar en la cocina si necesita algo, con permiso-se dispuso a irse-

Quinn: espere señora rosita, ¿usted no va a desayunar conmigo?

Rosita: -sonriendo- no muchas gracias señorita, yo ya almorcé

Quinn: -sorprendida- ¿almorzó?, es qué hora es

Rosita: la 1 de la tarde

Quinn: -aún más sorprendida- no, en serio?

Rosita: si señorita, pero si no me cree mire-le muestra su reloj-

Quinn:-mirando el reloj- no lo puedo crees, esta tardísimo, y yo sin ir a mi casa, termino acá y me voy

Rosita: no señorita, usted no se puede ir, la señorita Rachel me dijo que por ningún motivo la dejara ir, que esperara hasta que ella llegara.

Quinn: está bien, me quedo, no tengo otra opción, así que tendré que esperarla, igual muchas gracias señora rosita.

Rosita: no me diga más señora, dejémoslo solo en rosita, listo señorita

Quinn: está bien, pero si usted también me dice solo Quinn

Rosita: está bien Quinn, entonces si no es más yo me retiro, buen provecho

Quinn: gracias rosita, nos vemos ahora

Así se dispuso a desayunar, hasta ese momento no había sentido hambre, pero inmediatamente empezó a comer su apetito despertó y se acabó absolutamente todo lo q había en la mesa, cuando termino cogió su ramo de rosas y se sentó en el pasto a pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido en esos días, observaba la naturaleza que adornaba al jardín y poco a poco el sueño se a dueño de ella, haciendo que callera en los brazos de Morfeo, permaneció dormida por algunas horas hasta que empezó a sentir como alguien acariciaba su rostro y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos encontrándose de frente con los Rachel mientras esta pasaba sus dedos por su rostro.

Rachel: buenas tardes mi dormilona hermosa, ¿si descansaste?

Quinn: -estirándose- hola amor, si descanse bastante, este jardín es súper bueno para descansar, pero ya te extrañaba, este jardín no es nada sin ti, si tú no estás aquí al jardín le falta la flor más exótica y la más linda para así poder llegar al grado de la perfección.

Rachel: que linda eres mi vida, por eso es que te amo -la besa -oye y que, ¿te piensas quedar todo el resto del día aquí acostada?

Quinn: pues si te quedas aquí conmigo me quedo todo el resto de mi vida

Rachel: oye pero como que dormir en el pasto te vuelve más romántica, si sigues así ni yo misma querré levantarme de aquí

Quinn: esa es la idea, que te quedes siempre a mi lado, te amo tanto bebe -la besa- bueno y entonces ¿para dónde me querías llevar?

Rachel: no pues ahora mismo te quiero llevar a mi habitación y hacerte mía hasta que un nuevo amanecer se pose en nuestra ventana

Quinn: ves, ahora tú ahora me saliste poeta, que linda eres -le acaricia la cara -esa idea está muy tentadora, pero amor, mira que tú no has descansado absolutamente nada, y no quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes, mira que ya hasta estas faltando al trabajo y eso no está bien, tenemos que organizarnos, no podemos seguir como lo estamos haciendo hasta ahora, creo q es mejor q por hoy descanses.

Rachel: Princesa, pero yo no estoy cansada, yo solo quiero estar contigo, no me importa nada más, mira que en la oficina ya tengo todo listo, en la reunión de hoy me fue muy bien, no es sino arreglar una que otra cosita que hace falta pero de eso se encarga Santana, así que tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerte mía, no me niegues eso por favor, mira que ya mañana descanso todo lo que quieras pero hoy no me niegues la oportunidad de estar contigo -voz y cara suplicante

Quinn: No mi vida, lo mejor es q descanses, mira que lo hago por tu bien, tu crees q que yo no me muero por estar contigo?

Rachel: -interrumpe -pues eso parece

Quinn: Pues no es asi, no es eso, es solo que quiero que descanses mira que estos días no has dormido bien, y has tenido unos días muy duros y de verdad no quiero que te enfermes o te pase algo por mi culpa, así que mejor me voy para mi casa, así te me quedas aquí y descansas, listo?

Rachel: esa idea no me gusta para nada, pero está bien, yo hago lo que me pidas y si no quieres estar conmigo te lo respeto, entonces ¿te vas a ir ya?

Quinn: Si amor, mira que no he ido desde ayer a la casa y debe estar vuelta un desastre, así que mejor me voy ya, ¿me podrías llamar un taxi?

Rachel: ¿un taxi?, no señorita eso no, me da mucha pena contigo pero yo te llevo a tu casa, y en eso si no me vas a convencer, así que alístate que yo te llevo

Quinn: pero…

Rachel: -interrumpe- pero nada -se levanta y le estira su mano- ¿vamos?

Quinn:-recibe su mano y se levanta-vamos

Salen así de la casa de Rachel en dirección a la casa de Quinn, el trascurso fue lento, Rachel se tomaba su tiempo, manejaba sin ánimos de llegar, mientras Quinn se dedicaba a preguntarle acera de su día y de todo lo que había pasado en la oficina, desde que estaba en su semana de incapacidad Rachel no la había dejado enterarse de lo que pasaba en la oficina pero poco a poco le iba sacando información para que así cuando volviera a trabajar no estuviera tan atrasada y pudiera retomar sin complicaciones. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Quinn y esta se bajó de carro despidiéndose de Rachel, la cual aún no se resignaba a no pasar el resto de la tarde y la noche con ella, pero al final Quinn logro convencerla y Rachel se fue, así que al ver como el auto de Rachel desaparecía a la distancia, entro en su casa y se dispuso a organizarla, pero mientras lo hacía no era capaz de olvidarse de lo que había pasado con mariana, así que al terminar de organizar la llamo.

Santana: Hola

Quinn: hola S como estas?

Santana: -sorprendida- hola Q, bien y tú?

Quinn: más o menos, es que no he podido estar tranquila desde esta mañana que hablamos, estoy un poco preocupada por lo que pueda pasar entre nosotras, no me gusta estar así contigo, y pues me preguntaba si ahora puedo pasar por tu casa para hablar o estas ocupada?

Santana: no para nada, pero más bien espérame tu en la tuya yo ya voy para allá, recuerda que te mandaron reposo absoluto y no quiero ser yo la culpable de otro desmayo, eeeh, dame 15 minutos ya estoy en tu casa, oye pero una pregunta antes

Quinn: si dime

Santana: ¿está la doctora allá?

Quinn: no para nada, ella está en su casa desde hace rato

Santana: a ok, entonces espérame ya voy para allá

Quinn: aquí te espero.

**15 minutos después suena la puerta**

Quinn: ¿Quién es?

Santana: yo

Quinn: ¿y quién es yo?

Santana: pues yo boba, Santana, ábreme

Quinn: voy, espérame un segundo -le abre - hola -le da un beso en la mejilla-

Santana: hola

Quinn: pasa, no te quedes ahí parada

Santana:-entra- y bueno, q más ¿cómo te ha ido, ya estas mejor?

Quinn: pues sí, Rach me ha sabido cuidar muy bien,-nota de inmediato la cara de malestar de Santana al nombrar a Rachel.

Santana: si me lo imagine, ha estado muy pendiente de ti, pero bueno, y que más me cuentas, que has hecho estos días

Quinn: la verdad no mucho-haciendo memoria- a bueno ahora q lo mencionas si ha pasado algo importante en mi vida, es más, paso precisamente ayer, por eso no te pude atender cuando me lo pediste

Santana: a sí, y que pasó pues

Quinn: pues imagínate que ayer Rach me invito a cenar a su casa con el fin de presentarme oficialmente a su familia, bueno no a toda la familia, sino a miguel y a su esposa

Santana: -sorprendida- espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ayer Rachel te presento como su novia a su familia?

Quinn: así es, ayer me presento a ellos dos, aun faltan sus padres y mi familia pero ahí vamos.

Santana: y entonces, ¿cómo les fue?

Quinn: pues msd o menos, la verdad es que a la esposa de Jesse no le gustó mucho la idea y se opuso a todo, pero El nos dio todo su apoyo, a él no le importó nada, solo que su hermana fuera feliz, y pues si lo es conmigo, para él está bien

Santana: bueno al menos uno de su familia las apoya, y que cuando piensas tu decírselo a la tuya?

Quinn: eso es algo que me tiene un poco preocupada, es que no es fácil que de la noche a la mañana llegue yo a la casa con una novia, pues eso sería una poco difícil de asimilar para todos, la verdad no sé qué hacer, pero estoy segura que Rachel es el amor de mi vida y junto a ella voy a ser capaz de enfrentarme a todo y a todos, porque de verdad la amo y no quiero perderla por nada del mundo.

Santana: bueno, espero que te vaya bien con eso, ojala y la doctora si sienta lo mismo por ti, porque o sino tu esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

Quinn: oye pero porque le tienes tan mala impresión a Rach? , ella me ama y me lo ha demostrado, yo sé que sí, así que cada esfuerzo que haga por ella valdrá la pena, eso es más que seguro.

Santana: pues no sé, yo creo que se están tomando las cosas muy a la ligera, y por una parte veo q es ella la que te está empujando para que tú lo hagas, no sé qué este tramando pero me parece algo sospechoso, no sé, yo de ti investigaría más acerca de ella, quien sabe cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones.

Quinn: ¿a que te refieres con "sus verdaderas intenciones"?, ¿acaso crees que lo que Rachel me dice no es cierto?, ¿piensas que ella está jugando conmigo o qué?, habla claro por favor Santana.

Santana: Para serte sincera no creo en sus intenciones, es que, no es por nada Q-le toma la mano- pero por experiencia, y tú también lo sabes, los jefes no buscan sino sexo con sus empleados, ¿o me vas a decir que no?

Quinn: -suelta su mano y se levanta del sofá -pues sí, pero Rach es diferente ella si me ama, no es como los demás jefes que solo buscan acostarse con una y ya, ella no es así, yo sé que me quiere, puedo sentirlo.

Santana: a ver entonces respóndeme una cosa, ¿ya te acostaste con ella?

Quinn: si

Santana: -frunciendo el ceño -¿y eso fue cuando?

Quinn: hace tres noches cuando me propuso que fuera su novia

Santana: aja, y te apuesto todo lo que quieras que cada vez q ella está contigo busca la oportunidad para acostarse contigo, ¿o me equivoco?.

Quinn: -pensativa -pues si te equivocas porque a ella también le gusta hablar conmigo, desahogarse de todas las cosas que le pasan, no solo me busca para acostarse conmigo.

Santana: ¿estás segura?, yo no te veo muy convencida

Quinn: pues si lo estoy, yo sé que ella me ama, además eso a ti que te importa, si ella está jugando conmigo o si de verdad me ama no es tu problema, es mío y de nadie más, no entiendo porque te metes en esto.

Santana: ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta del por qué?

Quinn:-alza su voz- no ¿por qué?

Santana: por nada, olvídalo -se levanta -más bien yo me voy ya, esta conversación no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, así que es mejor que me valla, adiós Q nos vemos.

Quinn: no, no, y no, me haces el favor y te sientas, todos estos días me has estado evadiendo y quiero arreglar esto hoy mismo

Santana: ¿evadiéndote yo?, a ver, ¿dime quien ha sido la que estos días no ha tenido tiempo para hablarme por estar haciendo quien sabe q con su novia?, quien ha sido la que me ha estado sacando todo tipo de excusas para no venir a su casa para ver como esta? eh?, ¿he sido yo o más bien has sido tú la que me ha estado evadiéndome?

Quinn: bueno si lo acepto, estos días no he tenido mucho tiempo para ti, pero aun así, no tienes el derecho de hablarme como lo estás haciendo, estas muy ofensiva conmigo, y tú no eras así, se puede decir que desde el momento que empecé a salir con Rachel tu comportamiento a cambiado

Santana: Quinn por Dios, ¿si estas escuchando lo que me estás diciendo?, a ver y según tu porque mi "comportamiento ha cambiado"?

Quinn: pues la verdad no sé, he estado pensando que tal vez sean celos de tu parte ya que ahora como me la paso más tiempo con Rachel no he podido seguir con esta relación de amistad que hemos tenido desde hace tantos años, y pues eso te da celos, pensé q de pronto sea por eso.

Santana: Tú no sabes nada -hace ademan de irse-

Quinn: -la sujeta de uno de sus brazos -entonces dime q es lo q está pasando, ¿por qué estas así?, ¿qué te hice yo para que tú ahora estés así conmigo?, dime por favor que fue lo que paso

Santana:-se voltea y la mira a los ojos- es algo q no vas a entender, lo siento pero no puedo decirlo

Quinn: pero como sabes q no lo voy a entender sin ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo por decirme que es lo que está pasando, dime por favor, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, pero habla, dime ya que es lo que te está pasando, no te quedes con eso guardado saca…-la interrumpe Santana -

Santana: estoy enamorada de ti -lo dice rápidamente

Quinn: -sorprendida y confundida a la vez -¿Qué acabas de decir?

Santana: -más despacio- que estoy enamorada de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore, pero nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo hasta hoy, perdóname pero te amo, y no sabes la impotencia que me da al verte con ella, sabiendo que pude haber sido yo -la mira a los ojos -pero di algo, no te quedes callada.

Quinn: es que no me lo esperaba, para mí esto es, no sé, raro, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Santana: por temor a que te alejaras de mí y me quitaras tú amistad, prefería mil veces estar cerca de ti sin poder decirte nada, que estar lejos y tu sabiendo lo que siento.

Quinn: la verdad no sé qué decirte Santana, me has tomado por sorpresa.

Santana: no digas nada, solo siente

Se acerca y le da un beso a Quinn en sus labios, al principio Quinn no respondía, estaba completamente inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, poco a poco se fue soltando correspondiéndole así el beso a Santana, pero en el momento de pasar la imagen de Rachel por su mente reacciono y se separó bruscamente.

Quinn:-con su mano en sus labios - vete por favor

Santana: pero..

Quinn:-se acerca a la puerta y se la abre- pero nada, te tienes que ir, esto nunca debió haber pasado, yo amo a Rachel y tú debes aceptar eso, así que por favor vete de mi casa

Santana: está bien, me iré, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar de luchar por tu amor, este beso era lo único que me hacía falta para tener las fuerzas suficientes para luchar por ti, te quiero y eso nunca va a cambiar

Quinn: vete por favor -Santana salió y cerró la puerta-

Después de esto un sinfín de preguntas invadió a Quinn sin tener ella ninguna respuesta a estas, lo único que quería hacer era descansar, recapacitar por todo lo que había hecho ese día, lo próximo que se le venía era contarle a Rachel lo que había pasado, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, pero debía hacerlo, las palabras de Santana aun retumbaban en su mente, y no sabía cómo hacer para sacárselas, así que después de un baño relajante y de organizar un poco sus ideas se dejó caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando así que un nuevo día apareciera y con él las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

* * *

**N/A:**

HOLAAA AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP , QUERIA DECIR DOS COSAS:

Primero agradecer enormente a** Pao Vargas, **que sigue mis dos historias y siempre me regala un maravilloso comentario, por eso muchas gracias Pao Vargas eres maravillosa :D besos.

Segundo quería comentarles que ya actualize mi otro fic** "JUGOS DEL DESTINO" **y si no es mucho pedir que me regalen un review,** LOS NECESITO PARA VIVIR.**

**Aquí esta el link: ****s/8088401/14/Juegos-Del-Destino**

**Bien espero que lo disfruten nos leemos prontooo, besos y abrazosss.**


	14. ¿What Is This Feeling?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Rachel**

El frio inundaba su ser, la noche había sido una de esas en las que la lluvia fue la encarda de adornarla, en su cuerpo se sentía la ausencia de Quinn, necesitaba hablar con ella, tenerla cerca, pero tenía claro que lo que le había dicho esta era verdad, y que ella debía hacer un equilibrio entre su relación con ella y el trabajo, logrando así no descuidarlos a ninguno de los dos.

Se levantó en la mañana, la cual se encontraba un poco nublada, al ver por su ventana se encontró con la cuidad completamente imposible de observar, toda ella se encontraba cobijada por una densa neblina, y unas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, era un día gris, obscuro, y el frio otra vez se adueñaba de su cuerpo, haciéndole imposible el no temblar. Al terminar de organizarse, se dispuso a llamar a Quinn.

Quinn: Hola, buenos días

Rachel: Hola bellisima, como amaneciste?.

Quinn: hola amor, muy bien y ¿tú?

Rachel: Con mucho, pero mucho frio, hoy el día esta horrible, mira que ni siquiera se alcanza a ver la cuidad de lo nublado que esta

Quinn: Si, tienes razón, así que debes irte bien abrigada a trabajar hoy, no quiero que te de un resfriado por no cuidarte, ¿entendido señorita?

Rachel: Acabas de sonar como mi mama-se ríe- pero bueno, como digas, pero eso sí, si a mí me llega a dar un resfriado es por tu culpa no por la mía.

Quinn: ¿Y por qué por mi culpa?

Rachel: Porque no estás aquí para darme todo tu calor humano que es lo tanto necesito de ti

Quinn: Lo siento bebe, tu sabes que si fuera por mi estaría contigo todo el tiempo, y te daría todo mi calor, pero sabes que no puedo, al menos no este momento, tal vez te de todo el calor que de mi cuerpo esta noche cuando nos veamos.

Rachel: Hasta esta noche!, no sé si pueda aguantar tanto, no me hagas esto, mira yo trato de…-Quinn la interrumpe-

Quinn: Tu tratas nada, me haces el favor de tomarte tiempo para hacer bien las cosas, no quiero que por mi culpa descuides el trabajo así que es mejor q nos veamos hasta en la noche, sé que es duro para ti, porque también lo es para mí, pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien hechas amor, además mira que ya solo faltan unos días para que se acabe mi incapacidad así que vamos a estar juntas todo el día, solo te pido un poco de paciencia ¿sí?

Rachel: -con voz de resignación- ok, tocara porque que más se hace, tu eres la mujer más terca que he conocido en mi vida, pero aun así te amo, y eso jamás va a cambiar.

Quinn: ¿Me lo prometes?

Rachel: Te lo juro si quieres, el amor que siento por ti es tan grande que sé que jamás podrá ser destruido, eso tenlo por seguro, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, y por eso que hago lo que me pidas, si quieres verme hasta en la noche, en la noche nos vemos, tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Quinn: Cielo, tu si sales con unas cosas, yo también que recontra amo, pero sí, es mejor vernos hasta la noche, y de paso aprovecho para contarte algo que es urgente que sepas, pero no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, tiene que ser personalmente.

Rachel: Ahora que paso, no me preocupes por favor

Quinn: No es nada grave, bueno tal vez si un poco, pero tranquila, esta noche te cuento bien que es

Rachel: Ok amor, como tú digas, pero bueno ya me tengo que ir, voy a llegar tarde y no quiero que esto pase de nuevo -se ríe- Creo ya se me hizo costumbre llegar tarde a la oficina, si ves lo que me haces hacer, es que no hay derecho de verdad.

Quinn: Que mala eres, si antes yo soy la que te insisto para que vayas a trabajar, si vez lo que me gano por ser buena novia, no, no, no, pero bueno, gracias por lo que me toca.

Rachel: -riéndose- Mentiras amor, tú sabes que estoy molestando, eres la mejor novia de todas, por eso es que te amo tanto, pero enserio, me tengo que ir ya o si no me van despedir -piensa un momento -no espera, eso no lo pueden hacer, a menos que yo misma me despida y eso no lo pienso hacer, no pues entonces sí puedo hablar contigo todo lo que quiera, y entonces en que íbamos.

Quinn: Rachel Berry, me haces el favor y se pone seria y se va juiciosa a trabajar, o sino yo personalmente me encargo de convencerte para que te despidas a ti misma, así que a trabajar ahora.

Rachel: -riéndose -ok amor, a las buenas si, bueno Quinn entonces nos vemos, espero verte pronto, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Quinn: y yo a ti, que tengas un lindo día, te estaré esperando, te amo, bye

Rachel: ok amor, allí estaré, nos vemos, te amo, ciao.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Salió de su casa, nada a su alrededor se veía claramente, así que al entrar en su carro empezó a conducir despacio. Se demoró más de lo habitual pero al fin llego a la compañía, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y el día más frio y gris.

Llego a su oficina y allí estaba sentada Santana en el puesto de Quinn, en mismo instante en verla entrar la miraba con sorpresa, pero Rachel no le prestó mucha atención a esto, la saludo y continuo su camino hacia la oficina, después de estar un rato organizando las cosas, pensó en organizar una salida para ese fin de semana con su novia, pero en esos momentos no tenía el tiempo para organizar todo, así que decidió llamar a Santana para pedirle el favor de hacer esto por ella.

Santana: si doctora, que se le ofrece

Rachel: Santana puedes venir a mi oficina un momento, por favor

Santana: En seguida doctora

A los pocos segundos se escuchó la puerta sonar

Rachel: adelante

Santana: -nerviosa- si doctora

Rachel: Santana siéntate por favor que necesito hablar contigo

Santana: gracias doctora -se sienta- y bueno, de que es eso que quiere hablar doctora

Rachel: es de Quin - Santana estaba completamente nerviosa y Rachel lo noto- ¿pero por qué estás tan nerviosa que te pasa?

Santana: Doctora de verdad discúlpeme no fue mi intención que pasara, pero no me pude aguantar más, perdón pero fue inevitable para mí no hacerlo –Rachel con cara de confusión.

Rachel: ¿Inevitable no hacer qué?

Santana: Pues lo del beso doctora, de verdad no fue mi intención besar a Quinn, pero… -Rachel la interrumpe.

Rachel: ¿Qué hiciste qué? -completamente sorprendida

Santana: Espere doctora –confundida -No me diga que usted no sabía lo del beso, mierda, perdón doctora, olvídelo si -se levanta de la silla para irse.

Rachel: Santana toma asiento ya-le ordena-

Santana: -se sienta- perdón doctora de verdad discúlpeme

Rachel: ya deja de pedir tantas disculpas y dime exactamente qué fue lo que paso, y no omitas nada, necesito saberlo todo

Santana: lo siento doctora pero creo q eso no me pertenece a mi contárselo, hable con Quinn, ella es la indicada para decirle esto

Rachel: no me vengas con eso ahora -indignada- primero besas a mi novia, luego me dices que LA BESASTE y después me dejas con la duda, pues no, ahora mismo me dices que fue lo que pasó

Santana: pues doctora, es que no sé cómo decírselo, pues estábamos hablando y una cosa llevo a la otra, y la bese y nos besamos y luego me fui sin decir nada mas.

Rachel: ¿La besaste, se besaron y te fuiste sin más?, me estas tomando el pelo o qué?, dime qué fue lo que paso, ¿por qué se dio el beso?.

Santana: es que eso fue lo que paso, ya después del beso yo me fui sin hacer nada más.

Rachel: pero ¿por qué se besaron?

Santana: de verdad doctora debería mejor hablar de esto con Quinn

Rachel:-furiosa -QUE POR QUE SE BESARON-y golea su escritorio.

Santana:-se asusta -Porque yo le dije que estaba enamorada de ella -lo dice rápidamente-

Rachel: -tira su cuerpo al espaldar de la silla y suspira -¿estas enamorada de mi novia? Y ¿la besas?

Santana: perdón doctora, pero no soy capaz de luchar contra lo que siento, y sí, estoy enamorada de Quinn, y para serle sincera eso beso me impulsa a luchar por ella, porque sentí como sus labios me correspondían y solo sentir eso ya me da fuerzas para luchar por ella.

Rachel: cállate por favor, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta que Quinn me ama a mí y no siente nada por ti?, ¿no entiendes eso?

Santana: ¿está segura de eso doctora?, yo de usted pensaría muy bien lo que estoy diciendo

Rachel: vete de mi oficina por favor y deja sola

Santana: está bien, pero quiero que sepa que no dejare de luchar por el amor de Quinn, porque yo sé que ella siente algo por mí, anoche lo sentí, así que doctora con todo el respeto que usted se merece pero no voy a dejar de luchar por la persona que amo.

Rachel: si ya acabaste puedes salir de mi oficina, no te quiero escuchar más, LARGATE

Santana: con permiso doctora y disculpe por todo-sale.

Esta noticia fue demasiado impactante para Rachel, el saber que su novia había besado a otra mujer y que de paso le correspondió el beso, eso era algo que no podía creer, tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado exactamente y si de verdad ella había correspondido ese beso, Rachel se negaba a creerlo, pensaba que tal vez era algo que Santana había supuesto, o que simplemente lo invento para hacerla dudar, así que trato de calmarse y esperar a que Quinn le aclarara todo, no pensaba empezar a dudar de ella, lo último que quería era sufrir y hacerla sufrir por esta situación, decidió mejor esperar y ya cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella aclarar las cosas.

No era que no sintiera celos, todo lo contrario, el saber que había probado otros labios que no eran los de ella, y que mientras ella se moría de ganas por pasar la noche rodeada de su cuerpo, ella se encontraba con otra mujer besándose, pero trato de pensar las cosas con cabeza fría, para así no cometer ninguna estupidez de la cual se podría arrepentir mas adelante.

Continuo entonces con su trabajo, no quería distraerse por nada, quería centrar toda su atención en las cosas que tenía pendientes y olvidar todo lo que había pasado, lo intento, pero la voz de Santana que a cada rato la llamaba para infórmale algo la hacía recordar todo lo que esta le había dicho, y lo celos volvían a inundar su ser.

La mañana paso lenta, fría, desesperante, todo a su alrededor le estorbaba, la reunión de ese día no había salido muy que digamos, habían unas cosas que hicieron falta y otras que estuvieron mal hechas, todo esto peso recaía en ella y ya la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella, pero llego aquel salvavidas que desde hacía mucho tiempo necesitaba.

Se abre la puerta de la oficina de catalina abruptamente

Jesse: como está la hermanita mas linda de este mundo?-entra gritando.

Rachel: -Asustada -Tonto, me asustaste -agarrándose su pecho -casi me matas de un infarto, que son eso gritos por Dios.

Jesse: -riendo- es que te quería dar una sorpresa y lo logre

Rachel: Si, y también casi logras matarme, que malo eres de verdad

Jesse: Que exagerada, si solo fue un saludito -se acerca y la besa en su mejilla -Hola hermanita como estas?

Rachel: Jesse no sabes lo bueno q es tenerte en estos momentos, me has caído con un angelito de cielo,-suspira -la verdad no es que este muy bien que digamos, hoy mi día ha sido pésimo, yo creo q más que pésimo, menos mal llegaste para arréglamelo un poquito, porque de verdad ya no sé qué hacer.

Jesse: Pero que te paso hermanita, ¿por qué me estás diciendo eso?, ¿problemas con mi cuñada o con el trabajo?

Rachel: Ambos, por un lado hoy llega mi hermosa secretaria –sarcasmo -y me va diciendo así de la nada que anoche estuvo en la casa de mi novia y que la ha besado, y que de paso ella le correspondió el beso, pero eso no es nada, además de todo Santana le confesó que estaba enamorada de ella y que iba a luchar por ganarse su cariño y me lo dejo muy claro, lo repetía una y otra vez, y para colmo de males, la reunión con Valastro hoy fue horrible, los balances están mal hechos, las estadísticas no me dieron, me falto terminar el reporte, todo fue un caos, no sé qué hacer, estoy que no doy más, esto no me quiere dar y estoy súper indispuesta, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar

Jesse: Hey mírame -le alza su cara -tranquila hermanita, mira hagamos algo, apaga esto –cierra su portátil- respira profundo y dale un gran abrazo de desahogo a tu hermanito querido -la abraza fuerte, Rachel empieza a llorar -shhh, no llores bebe q todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes por nada mira que yo sé que tu eres una mujer muy fuerte y vas a salir de esta, por los informes no te preocupes, no te están saliendo simplemente porque no tienes cabeza para hacerlos, y con respecto al beso, que te dijo Quinn?

Rachel: -aun llorando -no todavía no he podido hablar con ella, quedamos en vernos en la noche, pero sinceramente no sé si puede aguantar hasta esa hora.

Jesse: Con más razón aun no te puedes adelantar a los hechos, espera que arregles todo con Quinn y veras que todo va a mejorar, además no creo eso que Quinn haya besado a tu secretaria, para mí que es un invento de ella, y si ella misma dice que está enamorada de Quinn y que va a hacer todo lo que pueda para ganarse su cariño, que mejor jugada que hacerlas pelear, eso es típico, así que por eso tampoco me preocuparía, ya verás que todo se va a aclarar, y bueno si no te puedes aguantar hasta la noche pues vamos, yo te llevo, igual ya aquí tu trabajo está hecho por hoy, además que son 4 horas menos de trabajo? nada cierto que no?, bueno pues, me haces el favor y dejas de llorar y te me pones bien hermosa, bueno, más hermosa de lo q eres y te me vas a hablar con mi cuñada, ya verás que apenas te mire así bien mamacita va a quedar sin palabras y va a querer comerte a besos, así que vamos -la levanta de su silla –Mueve ese trasero y a organizarse se dijo.

Rachel: -lo abraza -ya te había dicho que te amo hermanito

Jesse: Si, ya lo sabía, es que es imposible no amarme, no ves lo bueno que estoy -se rie.

Rachel: -riendo con el -tu si no vas a cambiar nunca, pobre de alejandra con el marido que le toco.

Jesse: antes muy de buenas, hombres como yo, ya no se consigue así de fácil -los dos rieron al unísono- pero bueno, hablando de alejandra, quiera pedirte disculpas por su comportamiento la otra noche, fue una noticia un poco fuerte, por eso su reacción, pero dale tiempo, que yo sé que ella terminara aceptándote a ti y a mi cuñada.

Rachel: tranquilo Jesse, no te preocupes por eso, como tú dices, debo darle tiempo, eso es lo que ella necesita, pero sabes, la verdad si me dolió un poco, ella era mi mejor amiga y me sale con esto, pero bueno, esperemos que piense mejor las cosas y vea q de verdad soy feliz con mi Quinn sin importar que ella sea mujer. Bueno, ¿entonces me esperas voy y me organizo y ya nos vamos?

Jesse: ok, aquí te esperare, solo que no te vayas a demorar que sabes que odio esperar

Rachel: Que desesperado eres, tranquilo que no me demoro nada, ya vengo, mientras ponte cómodo.

Se limpió un poco sus lágrimas y salió de su oficina, y allí estaba Santana observándola a su paso, no quería darle el gusto de verla mal, quería verse tranquila y lo logro, al menos aparentemente estaba bien, aunque por dentro no aguantara más, trato de controlarse y salir en buen estado de la oficina, se fue con su hermano para la casa de Quinn, y al llegar allí todo su cuerpo empezó a templar, tenía miedo de que todo lo que Santana le había dicho fuera verdad, y que efectivamente Quinn se había besado con ella, pero quería esperar, a ver si Quinn hablaba o simplemente se lo iba a ocultar, así que toco la puerta y en todo su esplendor, la figura de Quinn se postro ante su vista, verla así, tan indefensa, tan linda, tan ella, volvió el amor a ella y borro todo rastro de dudas, no era capaz de dudar de ella, la ama tanto que era incapaz de pensar mal de ella, a penas la vio Quinn su cara fue de completa sorpresa.

Quinn: Amor, q haces aquí, se suponía que nos veríamos en la noche

Rachel: Hola princesa, no, lo q pasa es q no pude aguantar las ganas de verte, entonces me vine para aca.

Quinn: Pero Rach, en que habíamos quedado?, si ves?, tu eres demasiado terca, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo, pero bueno así te quiero, ven pasa, no te quedes ahí parada.

Rachel: Gracias, y bueno, como has estado?.

Quinn: Un poquito triste, ya me hacías mucha falta, menos mal llegaste ya, la verdad ya estaba a punto de ir por ti, me hacías mucha, mucha falta -La besa.

Rachel: Y tú a mí, por qué crees que me escape de la oficina, solo para estar contigo, es que creo q en este punto en que estamos no soy capaz de vivir sin ti.

Quinn: Amor que linda eres, ya sabias que te amo?

Rachel: Nooooooo, verdad?

Quinn: -riendo -Pues sí, es verdad, te recontra amo -la besa -Y por eso tengo q contarte algo -Se puso seria -La verdad no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, pero, como te amo tanto, no quiero que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotras, así que debo decirte que-suspiro -Ayer estuvo aquí Santana, yo le dije q viniera para aclarar unas cosas con ella, y pues aquí estuvo, pero después de reclamarle por algunas actitudes que ha tenido ella conmigo, me dijo que, ella sentía algo por mí, que estaba enamorada de mí, y después de eso -Aparto su mirada de la de Rachel y no dijo más.

Rachel: -Calmada -Después de eso ¿qué?, ¿por qué te quedas callada, que paso?

Quinn: Después de eso, ella me beso y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando la estaba besando también, lo cual no debí hacer, porque de una o otra forma con los pocos segundo que le correspondí el beso fueron suficientes para que ella creyera que yo siento algo por ella.

Rachel: Y ¿es así?, ¿sientes algo por ella?

Quinn: -La mira extrañada -No, como se te ocurre pensar eso, si yo solo te quiero a ti, a nadie más, ese beso no significo nada para mí, solo que me tomo por sorpresa y no supe cómo reaccionar, perdóname si mi amor, de verdad no fue mi intención que las cosas se dieran así, te juro que mañana mismo hablo con ella y le dejo las cosas claras, aunque ya se lo he dicho varias veces pero no quiere entender, esta enceguecida conmigo, ya no sé cómo hacerla entender que a la mujer a amo es a ti y no a ella, es más, no sé de donde saco que yo siento algo por ella.

Rachel: De más que lo sintió en el momento que la besaste

Quinn: No me salgas con eso por favor Rachel, como se te ocurre q yo voy a sentir algo por ella, si yo a quien amo es a ti, ella no es nadie para mí.

Rachel: Bueno si tú lo dices, pero ella estaba muy convencida de poder ganar tu amor, eso me lo dejo muy claro.

Quinn: -confundida -Espera, me acabo de perder, ¿Cómo así que ella estaba muy convencida de ganar mi amor?, ¿Cuándo te dijo ella eso?

Rachel: Esta mañana cuando me conto lo del beso

Quinn: -enojada -Que?, ella se atrevió a contarte lo que paso, eso si no se lo voy a perdonar, yo quería que lo supieras por mi, no por ella, es que como fue capaz.

Rachel: Bueno amor, la verdad se le salió y pues en parte yo la presione para que me contara todo.

Quinn: Y ¿qué te dijo?

Rachel: Lo mismo que tú, que te había besado y que tú le habías correspondido, y que ese beso es lo que ahora le dan fuerzas para luchas por ti, o algo así, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien que fue exactamente lo que dijo.

Quinn: -Aun furiosa -Es q me va a oir, como es posible que haya intentado meter cizaña entre nosotras, amor -Se acerca y toma su rostro -yo te amo, y eso no va a cambiar por nada ni por nadie, yo a Santana la quiero como a una amiga nada más, y si ella no puede aceptar eso lo siento por ella, pero no puedo corresponder a un amor que no siento, te amo hermosa y espero que nunca dudes de eso.

Rachel: nunca dude, pero no te puede negar que sentí celos, muchos celos invadieron todo mi ser, el solo hecho de imaginarte con ella me iba dando algo, te lo juro que trate de controlarme y esperar a que me contaras lo que había pasado, y te quiero agradecer por la sinceridad que has tenido conmigo, eso es lo más importante, que tuviste el valor para contarme y asi poder arreglar juntas las cosas, y pues con respecto a Santana me parece que deberíamos hablar las dos con ella, y decirle que definitivamente no pierda su tiempo contigo, pero sé que va a ser muy difícil hacerla entrar en razón, porque se le nota que de verdad estar súper enamorada de ti, y esa completamente segura que va a poder tener tu amor, no me gustaría que sufriera por un imposible, pero si se niega a aceptarlo, pues hay si ya no podemos hacer nada.

Quinn: Si amor, tiene razón, mañana mismo hablamos las dos con ella y aclaramos todo, y de paso le digo lo perdidamente enamorada que estoy de ti -la besa -Ahora si, ¿me perdonas por lo que hice?

Rachel: Claro amor, no te preocupes, solo que no lo vuelvas a hacer porque hay si no respondo.

Quinn: ¿así?, y ¿qué me piensas hacer?

Rachel: No, mejor ni te digo porque después sales corriendo

Quinn: ok, no me digas entonces, oye que pena contigo, no te he ofrecido nada, ¿quieres comer o tomar algo?

Rachel: Si, gracias, mira eh, para comer te quiero a ti, y para tomar te quiero a ti -la empieza a besar de nuevo.

Quinn: -se separa -Al parecer tienes mucha hambre

Rachel: si muchísima diría yo, así que no pongas resistencia, que yo con hambre me transformo -se ríen - te amo

Empieza un beso apasionado, lleno de ganas, deseo, amor, todo en uno; a los pocos minutos la ropa empieza a estorbar y el sofá se convierte en ese lugar donde este idilio de amor empieza a florecer y va dejando a su paso marcas de deseo en la piel. Todo es tan perfecto, en ese momento, sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus manos acariciándose la piel, y entregando en cada beso su ser. Cada caricia se convierte en un sinfín de sensaciones imposibles de describir y varios orgasmos se presentan a su paso, haciendo esta tarde, una tarde inolvidable.

* * *

**N/A:**

HOLAAA AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA.

Quería comentarles que ya actualize mi otro fic** "JUEGOS DEL DESTINO" **y si no es mucho pedir que me regalen un review,** LOS NECESITO PARA VIVIR.**

**Aquí esta el link para quien quiera leer: s/8088401/15/Juegos-Del-Destino**

**Bien espero que lo disfruten nos leemos prontooo, besos y abrazosss.**


	15. ¡ Tu Adorado Tormento !

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original.

* * *

**Quinn**

Después de sentir tanto deseo, tanta pasión y tanta satisfacción, el cansancio se apodero de ambas haciendo que se quedaran dormidas por algunos minutos, el sonido de la puerta fue el encargado de despertarlas y no permitirles seguir durmiendo, un toque fuerte y repetitivo fue el que hizo q se despertaras desesperadas y empezaran a buscar sus prendas para poder estar medio presentables; después de medio organizarse y al ver la insistencia de quien tocaba Rachel se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Rachel: ¿tu?, ¿pero qué diablos haces acá?

Santana: perdón la insistencia, pero debo hablar con Quinn, ¿me permite pasar por favor?

Rachel: pues te va tocar esperar unos minutos porque no está presentable, se está vistiendo así que danos unos segundos nos terminamos de organizar las dos y ya te hacemos pasar -cerro la puerta dejando a Santana completamente muerta de los celos, su expresión así lo demostraba, al parecer había captado el mensaje de lo que había acabado de ocurrir entre ellas y esto era algo que de una u otra forma disfrutaba Rachel.

Quinn: Mi vida ¿quién era?

Rachel: Quien es, querrás decir, allá esta parada en la puerta tu adorado tormento esperando para hablar contigo.

Quinn: ¿mi adorado tormento?, ¿a quién te refieres?

Rachel: pues a tu Santana amor, a ella, q no se rinde ni se rendirá, por eso dijo es tu adorado tormento

Quinn: -riendo –Oh Dios, tu tienes unas cosas, pero ¿Por qué no la hiciste pasar?

Rachel: Y q te viera así semidesnuda, ni loca, de esa manera solo te puedo ver yo y nadie más, y menos esa, imagínate como seria si te viera así, si ya sin verte semidesnuda dice q te quiere, si te ve tal cual como estas yo creo q va a decir q te ama.

Quinn: -riendo -No seas payasa, más bien ayúdame a buscar mi camisa q no la encuentro, alli esta, mírala, wow si q la mandaste lejos, mira hasta donde llego.

Rachel: Pero no fue lo suficientemente lejos, si así lo hubiera hecho en estos momentos no la hubieras encontrado y te hubiera podido ver más así como estas, es una lástima, pero bueno, a la próxima si no la vas a encontrar -se acerca y la besa.

Quinn: ya sabias q te amo

Rachel: noooooooooo, verdad, wow, yo q pensé que tu solo me querías para tener sexo y ya, es que de verdad abusas mucho de mí- Quinn le da un golpe en su brazo -auch eso dolió, mejor no digo nada más.

Quinn: si, callada te ves más bonita.

Rachel: -riendo -Amor si te vieras en este momento como luces enojada yo creo q hasta tú te enamorarías de ti misma, te amo tanto, y esto ya no es broma, de verada te amo -la besa.

Quinn: Y yo a ti, pero basta -y se separa de ella- tenemos q atender a la visita así q si me disculpas -se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

Santana: hola Q ¿cómo estás?

Quinn: de maravilla. ¿Y tú?

Santana: No tan bien como tú, pero ahí vamos, será que puedo pasar, es que necesito hablar contigo.

Quinn: Si claro adelante -le permitió la entrada-espero que no te moleste que este aquí Rachel, es que vino a pasar la tarde conmigo.

Rachel: y la noche también

Quinn: bueno y la noche también, siéntate por favor, ¿quieres algo para tomar?

Santana: no tranquila no te preocupes, solo vine para hablar una cosita contigo, será posible que lo hagamos

Quinn: Si claro dime?

Santana: eeee, ¿será que lo podemos hacer a solas?

Quinn: Lo que me tengas que decir lo puedes hacer en frente de Rachel, igual entre ella y yo no hay secretos, así que puedes hablar tranquila

Rachel: Tranquila amor, no hay problema, si ella se siente más cómoda hablando a solas contigo, yo me retiro, te espero en la habitación, ¿esta bien?

Quinn: ok amor, entonces nos vemos arriba -la besa.

Rachel: -Subiendo las escaleras -No tardes.

Quinn: -asiente y se dirige a Santana- y bueno ¿qué es lo q me tienes q decir?

Santana: bueno, primero que todo quisiera pedirte disculpas por haberle contado lo del beso a la doctora, de verdad no era mi intención hacerlo, simplemente se me escapo, yo pensé que tú ya le habías contado y que tal vez ella me iba a reclamar o algo por el estilo, así que te pido mil disculpas de verdad no fue mi intención.

Quinn: Pues sí, la verdad no me gusto para nada que se lo contaras a Rachel, eso me pareció muy mal, pero bueno, ya no importa igual ya las cosas se arreglaron.

Santana: -en voz baja - sí, eso veo

Quinn: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Santana: que si, eso está bien, me alegra q estén mejor las cosas, bueno -se levanta -no siendo más, yo creo q me voy.

Quinn: ¿segura?, ¿Ya te vas tan pronto?, ¿eso era todo lo que me tenías que decir?

Santana: si eso era todo -se queda pensativa -aunque sabes que, si te soy completamente sincera, no me gusta para nada q estés bien con Rachel, en realidad me duele, y mucho, desde el preciso momento en que ella me abrió la puerta mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no sabes todo el dolor q tengo en estos momentos, pero no importa, ya llegara el día en que tu recojas cada uno de esos pedacitos y los vuelvas a unir, tengo la esperanza de que algún día eso pase, pero hasta entonces, tendré q esforzarme para que me des tu amor, y lo hare y lo lograre, que de eso no te quede la menor duda. Ya, creo q eso si es todo, ahora si me voy, adiós Quinn -salió y se fue-

Quinn no pudo decirle nada, cada palabra que Santana le decía era como un puñal que se clavaba en su interior, lo que menos quería ella era hacer sufrir a alguien por amor, pero no podía hacer nada, ella estaba completamente enamorada de Rachel y eso era algo que nada ni nadie podía cambiar, pero igual, ver a si a Santana la ponía mal, no le gustaba tener ese sentimiento de culpa, ¿culpa?, pero por qué culpa si ella no había hecho nada, igual ese sentimiento se aferraba a ella y no la dejaba en paz.

Rachel: Princesa, ven sube, no te quedes ahí

Quinn: -pensativa -ya voy, espérame un segundo

Rachel: Vamos mi vida, ven, deja de pensar en eso, yo sé que eso te hace daño, que tú no quieres que ella sienta eso por ti, pero tarde o temprano ella debe entender que tú no puedes hacer nada para corresponderle, no te preocupes más, ven conmigo, te invito a ver una película q están dando, ven, así se nos olvidan un poco todos estos problemas. ¿Sí?

Quinn: -la mira sonriente -ok, como siempre tu logrando convencerme.

Rachel: es que tengo mis encantos y tú no te puedes resistir a ellos.

Quinn: -riendo -si claro, como no, eso piensas tú, pero yo también soy fuerte, yo creo q soy capaz de huir de ellos.

Rachel: yo de ti no estaría tan segura -la toma de cintura y la besa -ahora si vamos pues a ver la pelicula que de verdad esta buenísima -se la lleva a la habitación.

Al llegar allí empezaron a ver la película, pero Quinn no lograba concentrarse en ella, tenía su mente en otro lugar, solo pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho Santana, no podía olvidar todo lo que le había dicho.

Rachel: ¿y?, como te pareció la pelicula, ¿estuvo buena cierto?

Quinn: -Distraída -Eh?, si, estuvo muy buena.

Rachel: ¿Así? Y de que trataba, ¿me la puedes contar por favor?

Quinn: eeeee, -tratando de hacer memoria - No amor, tú ya te la viste, para que quieres que te la cuente

Rachel: ¿es enserio Quinn? ¿No viste ni siquiera un pedacito de la pelicula? dime algo, ¿todavía estas pensado en ella? -un poco molesta.

Quinn: en ella no, estoy pensado en lo que me dijo, pero ya amor, perdóname, ya olvidémonos de ella y de lo que dijo y sigamos viendo películas ¿sí?

Rachel: ¿para qué? Para que te sigas refugiando en las películas para seguir pensado en ella, no, gracias, prefiero hacer otras cosas.

Quinn: Bueno está bien, y entonces ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

Rachel: mmmm, a ver déjame pensar -unos segundos después -Ya se, que tal si vamos a la cocina y preparamos algo para cenar, mira q aun no esta tan tarde y además ya tengo hambre, que te parece la idea?.

Quinn: pues, si esta bien, con tal q esta vez no se nos queme la comida todo está bien -ambas ríen -vamos pues

Se fueron a la cocina y empezaron a preparase la cena, entre risas, juegos y besos; todo trascurría con normalidad, por ahora el asunto de Santana estaba guardado en un cajón de donde no iba a salir, se la pasaron disfrutando de todo el tiempo que tenían juntas.

Después de haber terminado la cena y de cenar:

Rachel: Delicioso, me quedo muy rico

Quinn: ¿te quedo? –indignada -Menos mal lo hiciste tu solita, porque si no quien sabe cómo habría quedado de horrible si yo te hubiera ayudado.

Rachel: Si tienes toda razón, menos mal lo hice yo solita, es que si te dijo la verdad, yo todavía quiero vivir un poco más, y si sigo comiendo lo que preparas no creo q eso suceda-con ganas de reírse-

Quinn: ok, ahora después no vengas a mi casa suplicándome que te prepare la cena porque no lo voy a hacer

Rachel: Tranquila amor q eso jamás lo hare, es que es enserio, yo quiero vivir un poco más -Quinn le da un golpe en su brazo - auch, este es el segundo de hoy, ahora sí creo q me vas a matar –riendo.

Quinn: -haciéndose la enojada -Te lo mereces, quien te manda a criticar mi comida -se cruza de brazos-

Rachel: -se levanta de la mesa y se acerca -Princesa, pero tú sabes Que te estoy molestando, yo amo todo de ti, hasta tu comida, no importa que no sea rica-Quinn estira su puño para volverle a pegar pero Rachel se corre –Hey, espera, estoy molestando, tu cocinas delicioso, es la mejor comida que he probado, hasta mejor que la de mi mama, y eso vaya que es mucho porque mama es una diosa en la cocina, te amo a ti y todo lo tuyo, que eso te quede claro -la besa.

Quinn: -se separa -Bueno, te creo, pero por favor no me vuelvas a molestar con mi comida, ¿entendido?

Rachel: Como ordene mi capitana -haciendo el saludo de los soldados.

Quinn: Oh no, tú si eres payasa, ven para acá -la empieza a besar.

Rachel: Me va tocar seguir haciendo más payasadas para que me sigas dando esos besos tan Deliciosos tuyos.

Quinn: -riendo -no necesitas hacer ninguna payasada, solo necesitas estar aquí conmigo para que te de todos los besos que quieras -la besa.

Rachel: Que bueno saber eso, pero -Calla.

Quinn: pero ¿qué?

Rachel: pero ya me tengo que ir, mira la hora q es, y mañana tengo q madrugar, hoy me quedaron faltando unas cosas por hacer, así que mañana tengo que estar temprano en la oficina para terminarlo.

Quinn: ahhh, entonces lo que le dijiste a Santana de que ibas a pasar la noche conmigo no era cierto, yo ya me había hecho ilusiones -con un tono triste.

Rachel: perdón amor, pero mira que no vine preparada para quedarme, y de verdad tengo que organizar muchas cosas que me quedaron pendientes hoy, así que, hoy no te voy a poder complacer, pero que te parece si mañana vengo y me quedo contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, ¿sí?

Quinn: mmm, tocara porque qué más puedo hacer, pero seguro te quedas mañana.

Rachel: te lo prometo, mañana me quedare contigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

Quinn: ok, entonces me va tocar dejarte ir, nos vemos entonces, te voy a extrañar un montón, te amo -la besa.

Rachel: y yo a ti, bueno ahora si me voy, q tengas feliz noche mi princesa hermosa, nos vemos mañana, te amo -se dirige hacia la puerta.

Quinn: Adiós bebe, nos vemos-se besan-

Rachel: ¿por qué no te vas conmigo a mi casa?

Quinn: -sorprendida -no como crees, está muy tarde y además no quisiera despertar mañana y estar toda la mañana divagando por tu casa, mejor nos vemos mañana.

Rachel: ok, como quieras, Ciao amor q descanses.

Quinn: adiós

Así Quinn volvió a quedarse sola en su casa, y en el preciso momento en que Rachel salió de su casa la imagen de Santana se apareció frente a ella, no sabía por qué, pero Santana ahora ocupaba una gran parte de su mente y no lograba sacarla de allí. Trato de olvidar todo lo sucedido e irse a dormir, pero en el momento de cerrar sus ojos allí estaba Santana repitiéndole una y otra vez todo lo que sentía por ella hasta que por fin logro conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**N/ A:**

**HOLAAA AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**Ok, anoche tuve un sueño loquisimooo y era que a Jessica Szohr le gustaba Lea, y le pedia ayuda a Dianna para conquistarla y al final lo hace y Lea Michele cae ante sus encantos después la rubia se muere de Celos y al final… Y al final no tengo idea porque sonó el endemoniado despertadorr : (. loco ¿no? lo se estoy loca pero bueh ya se los había dicho :P.**

**Bien sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten nos leemos prontooo, besos y abrazosss.**


	16. Arreglando Cosas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original

* * *

**Rachel**

Otra vez el sol se postraba en su ventana, el amanecer era hermoso, el día parecía ser uno de los mejores, o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba. Organizo todo lo que tenía q hacer y cuando por fin termino se dispuso a ir a la compañía, al llegar a esta se dispuso a arreglar todo lo que había destrozado el día anterior, al volver a tener la reunión con los demás directivos logro arreglar todo, ahora su vida empresarial estaba bien, ahora solo faltaba arreglar su vida amorosa, aunque ella sabía que Quinn la amaba, también sabía que en estos momentos ella no lo estaba pasando nada bien con todo el tema de Santana, esta situación la preocupaba mucho porque de una u otra forma estaba viendo dudas en Quinn y esto no era nada bueno.

Después de cumplir con su agenda se dispuso a llamar a su amada:

Quinn: Hola?

Rachel: Hola mi princesa, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Quinn: Hola cielo, pues que te dijera yo, amanecí un poquito triste

Rachel: ¿Eso porque?, ¿te paso algo? ¿Tienes algo?, ¿te sientes mal?

Quinn: No es nada de eso amor, es que al despertar esta mañana me encontré con la no tan buena sorpresa que no estabas a mi lado y te extrañe muchísimo, pero ahora que ya se de ti, me siento un poquito mejor

Rachel: Quinn, ya me habías asustado, yo pensé que había pasado algo malo.

Quinn: Si es malo, no ves que me entristece el que no estés aquí, eso es muy malo, que tal que me dé una depresión extrema y haga quien sabe que cosas, no, no, no, si ves que si es malo.

Rachel: Mmm, me saliste un poquito exagerada, pero así te amo mi niña hermosa, ¿sabes qué? Hagamos una cosa, para que no te entre la depresión, y no cometas ningún tipo de locura, ahora más tarde a eso de las 5:00 pm q salgo de la compañía me voy directamente para tu casa y te invito a cenar y de ahí me la paso toda la noche contigo, hasta que el sol se postre ante nuestra vista y nos muestre a su paso el nuevo día estando las dos abrazadas en tu camita, ¿qué te parece? ¿Te gusta la idea?

Quinn: Me encanta, ha sido una de las mejores ideas que has tenido, por eso es que te amo.

Rachel: Asi que ¿por eso nada más? -lo dice con un tono triste en la voz -yo pensé que era por otra cosa, pero bueno, el hecho es que me amas, eso es lo importante.

Quinn: Ah que tontita eres, tu sabes que te amo por todo lo que eres, pero además de todo eso das buenas ideas, entonces eso hace que te amé mucho más.

Rachel: Bueno, eso espero -se ríe -no mentiras amor, tu sabes q estoy molestando, yo sé que tú me amas, y por eso te quería hacer una propuesta.

Quinn: ¿Otra?, estas muy inspirada hoy.

Rachel: es que tú siempre me inspiras, por eso te propongo algo.

Quinn: A ver dime.

Rachel: Estaba pensado, que como ya mañana es sábado, y la otra semana por fin vuelves a la compañía, porque no vamos a la finca que tengo a la afueras de la cuidad y disfrutamos este fin de semana rodeadas de la naturaleza, así te relajas un poquito y también me relajo yo, para que empecemos la otra semana con todas la energía posible, ¿qué te parece?

Quinn: Es una buena idea, pero me da un poco de pena, pues ir a tu finca, no mi cielo, mejor hagamos otro plan

Rachel: ¿Pena?, no jodas Quinn, pena de nada, tu eres mi novia y si yo te quiero llevar al otro lado del mundo tú no tienes por qué sentir pena, dale vamos, mira que es un tiempo las dos solas, en un buen ambiente, sin nadie que nos moleste, si, por favor vamos -con su voz más suplicante.

Quinn: Mmm, bueno está bien, entonces salimos mañana, pero te espero ahora en casa ¿esta bien?, te extraño demasiado, ya quiero que estés conmigo, trata de no demorarte, ¿sí?

Rachel: Ok amor, lo intentare, apenas termine aquí salgo volando para allá. Entonces nos vemos más tarde ¿Ok?

Quinn: Ok amor, nos vemos, te amo y aquí te espero, Ciao.

Rachel: Yo también te recontra amo, que te vaya bien, te mando muchos besos. Adios.

Después de hablar con Quinn se apresuró a terminar su trabajo, la verdad si quería estar cerca de Quinn, eso era en lo que pesaba todo el día, así que hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y alcanzo a terminar rápido así que organizo su oficina y salió, apenas atravesó a puerta se encontró de frente con Finn, el cual se encontraba hablando con Santana, al notar la presencia de Rachel este se notó nervioso, pero sin embargo organizo su postura y le hablo:

Finn: Rachel –sorprendido -Hola ¿cómo estás?

Rachel: Muy bien, y ¿tu q tal?

Finn: Muy bien, aquí tratando de convencer a tu secretaria que me dejara pasar a verte.

Rachel: Lo que pasa es que ella sabe que si no es para asuntos estrictamente laborales tú no puedes pasar a mi oficina.

Finn: Si lo sé, pero no perdía la esperanza de que me dejara pasar, pero bueno, el destino se encargó de que nos encontráramos.

Rachel: Sí, pero el destino no tenía planeado el que yo me tengo q ir ya y no puedo hablar contigo, lo siento pero ya me voy -dirige su mirada hacia Santana -Hasta luego Santana nos vemos la próxima semana -hace el ademan de irse, pero se devuelve- Santana se me olvidaba, a partir del lunes Quinn va a volver a ocupar su puesto, así que la otra semana ya puede volver a su puesto de antes.

Santana: ok Quinn vuelve a la compañía -con sus ojos iluminados -Que alegría, la verdad ya se le extrañaba, será bueno tenerla de vuelta.

Rachel: Si ya el lunes volverá a su puesto, así que ya no necesito más de tu ayuda, muchas gracias por estos días, y ten por seguro que vas a tener una remuneración por lo que hiciste.

Santana: No doctora, como cree, si yo lo hice con mucho gusto, no se preocupe por eso.

Rachel: Tranquila, igual tendrás ese dinero en tu cuenta, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie así que, las cosas son mejor así, ahora si me disculpan, me voy a ver a mi novia hermosa que me está esperando, con permiso – Dijo mirando fijamente a Santana y siguió su camino, pero Finn la detuvo-

Finn: Rachel espera -y la agarro de uno de sus brazos, ella miro su brazo y luego lo miro a él con una mirada desafiante, lo cual hizo que Finn la soltara- Perdón, no era mi intención molestarte.

Rachel: Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me gusta que me detengan así, ¿entendido?

Finn: Oye pero porque tanta agresividad conmigo, mira que yo no he hecho ni dicho nada.

Rachel: Ya todo lo que tenías que hacer y decir lo has hecho, así que no se q más quieres de mi

Finn: Yo solo quiero que me des otra oportunidad de ser tu amigo, te prometo que esta vez no me interpondré en nada con respecto a tu relación con tu secretaria, pero por favor dame otra oportunidad.

Rachel: Finn, las cosas no son así de fáciles, tu no aceptas a mi novia, y te guste o no ella es la mujer a la que amo, y no te voy a permitir ni a ti ni a nadie que la trate mal o digas cosas de ella q no son verdad y tú eres así o peor, tú crees q Quinn es una mala persona, y solo por eso no puedo volver a ser tu amiga, lo siento pero si no la aceptas a ella no me aceptas a mí y por eso no puedo ser tu amiga.

Finn: Entonces hagamos algo, déjame conocerla, permíteme saber cómo es ella, tratare de ser su amigo, o bueno tratare de conocer quien en verdad es, y si ella y tu quieren les puedo brindar mi amistad, ¿te parece?

Rachel: No sé, es que no quiero que la trates mal, y no sé si tú puedas hacerlo.

Finn: Por eso te digo que me des la oportunidad de acercarme a ella, es más mira, las invito a cenar a las dos hoy, si pueden.

Rachel: No sé porque ya teníamos planes para hoy, pero se lo mencionare y si dice q si, entones aceptamos tu invitación, y si no, pues en otra oportunidad será.

Finn: Ok, como quieras, pero llámala de una vez, así nos dice si, si o no.

Rachel: ¿Sabes qué? Hagamos una cosa, ahora yo estoy de salida para allá, aun esta temprano, así que apenas llegue yo le digo y pues depende de lo que ella me diga te aviso, ¿OK?

Finn: Ok, entones me llamas, no importa si lo acepta o no, igual llámame.

Rachel: Ok, entonces nos vemos

Rachel salió entonces para la casa de Quinn, estaba ansiosa por verla, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy pensativa por todo lo que le había dicho Finn, para ella era demasiado raro el cambio que este había tenido, pero creía que tal vez en realidad el si quería cambiar e iba apoyar ese repentino cambio, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, pero le quería dar otra oportunidad. Esta idea la abordaba a cada instante, estaba muy pensativa pero en el fondo creía que todo iba a estar bien, fue entonces cuando sin darse cuenta llego a la casa de Quinn. Se bajó de su carro y se fue directo a la puerta, después de tres golpecitos apareció detrás de ella su amada.

Quinn: Rach! -la abraza -mi amor ¿cómo estás?

Rachel: Después de ese abrazo súper bien, ya te extrañaba amor, y mira que hice todo lo más rápido posible para estar contigo.

Quinn: Si lo sé, y aprecio mucho lo que haces, pero ven, entra, no te quedes ahí parada, pasa por favor.

Rachel: -entrando a la casa -Gracias amor -se sienta en el mueble -ven siéntate conmigo.

Quinn: No quieres algo antes, no sé, algo de tomar o comer

Rachel: Lo único que quiero en este momento es a mi hermosa novia sentada a mi lado, con eso me basta y me sobra.

Quinn: -riendo –ok -intenta sentarse a su lado pero Rachel la corre y hace que se siente en sus piernas.

Rachel: -mirándola a los ojos y rozando con su dedos su cara -Que hermosa eres -se acerca y la besa- definitivamente eres la mujer de mi vida, quien iba a imaginar q a tu lado iba a encontrar el amor, te amo tanto mi Quinn.

Quinn: Que linda eres mi amor, yo también te amo, tú has sido algo así como la luz en toda mi oscuridad, has iluminado mi vida de tal manera que ni las más terribles tinieblas podrán opacarla, me has hecho ser mejor persona, te amo mi vida, y ten por seguro que no permitiré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotras, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti -la besa.

Rachel: Gracias amor por esas palabras, y ten por seguro que yo tampoco permitiré que nada ni nadie dañe esto tan lindo que tenemos -la abraza por algunos segundos -Oye y hablando de todo un poco, perdón por el cambio de tema tan radical pero tengo algo q decirte.

Quinn: -se separa de ella un poco asustada -¿Qué paso amor?, ¿es algo grave?

Rachel: No para nada, es más, casi ni importancia tiene, solo que están esperando por nuestra respuesta entonces tengo que preguntártelo ya.

Quinn: -inquieta y confundida -bueno, y entonces, ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Rachel: Princesa, es que estamos invitadas hoy a cenar por parte de Finn, el me pidió el favor de que te informara a ver si tú querías ir y pues que fuera cual fuera tu respuesta que se la informara, entonces, no sé qué dices, ¿vamos?

Quinn:-extrañada- ¿Finn?, ¿el mismo doctor Finn Hudson?,

Rachel: Si, el mismo

Quinn: wow, esto me toma por sorpresa y ¿ese que quiere ahora o qué?, ¿por qué nos está invitando a cenar? o más bien, ¿por qué me está invitando a mí?

Rachel: Quinn, es que él quiere conocerte, saber más de ti, por eso nos invitó a cenar

Quinn: ¿conocer más de mí? Y ¿eso por qué? A ese que le dio que ahora quiere conocerme, no es que yo soy una caza fortunas y no sé qué más cosas, ¿para qué quiere conocerme? -se levanta de las piernas de Rachel.

Rachel: Cielo, no te pongas así, mira que el solo quiere conocerte, el está arrepentido, ahora solo quiere arreglar las cosas.

Quinn: ¿arreglar las cosas?, entonces para que las daño inventado todas esas cosas de mí, debió haberme conocido antes de juzgarme, de verdad ahora no entiendo para que quiere saber quién soy

Rachel: -se levanta del mueble y la sujeta de la cintura -Quinn, no seas así, mira q a ti no te gusto que te juzgaran sin conocerte, entonces no hagas lo mismo, a mí me parece que tiene buenas intenciones, solo te quiere conocer, eso es todo.

Quinn: ¿Y tu porque lo defiendes? -se separa de ella- yo no sé Rachel, a mí se me hace raro que él ahora quiera conocerme así como de la nada, pero bueno, yo creo que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad, así que llámalo y dile que está bien.

Rachel: -se acerca y la besa -Eso me encanta de ti, por eso y muchas cosas más te amo -la vuelve a besar -ahora si me permites, lo voy a llamar.

Finn: bueno

Rachel: hola Finn, hablas con Rachel, ¿cómo estás?

Finn: Rach, hola, yo muy bien y tu?

Rachel: Bien también, oye te llamaba para informarte la decisión de Quinn.

Finn: Si claro, desde hace rato estaba esperando tu llamada, hasta ansioso estaba –rie -pero dime por favor ¿acepto?

Rachel: Pues mira, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, pero ella es un poco necia, auch -Quinn le pega un puño suave en su hombro -y un poco agresiva también –ríe -no mentiras, mira ha dicho que sí, entonces dime la hora y donde y allá llegamos.

Finn: ufff, me quedo mucho mas tranquilo, de verdad quería mucho hacer esto, pero bueno mira, ¿qué te parece a las 8 pm en el mismo restaurante de la vez pasada?

Rachel: espérame un segundo le pregunto -se dirige a Quinn -¿Quinn que si a las 8 está bien? -se dirige a Finn- que sí, perfecto, entonces nos vemos alla.

Finn: ok, oye más bien, por qué no me das la dirección de las dos y las mando a recoger

Rachel: no, tranquilo que yo la llevo, no te preocupes por eso.

Finn: De verdad Rach insisto, déjame recogerlas, mira que así tienes tiempo de organizarte sin ninguna prisa, yo me encargo de mandarlas a recoger, por favor permite hacer esto.

Rachel: Mmm déjame le pregunto a Quinn -se dirige a Quinn -¿Q, Finn quiere mandar a recogernos?-se dirige a Finn –Esta bien, entonces, ¿tienes donde anotar?

Finn: espérame un segundo -busca un papel y un lapicero -ok dime.

Rachel: -le da la dirección -listo, entonces nos vemos allá, ¿no es más cierto?

Finn: No, eso es todo, entonces nos vemos más tarde, te me cuidas, salúdame a Quinn, bye

Rachel: ok, bye-Cuelga

Rachel: Listo amor, ya está todo organizado, entonces nos vemos ahora porque mira la hora que es, mejor me voy ya para poder organizarme, ¿listo?

Quinn: noo, si ves ahora nos va tocar volver a separarnos, pero bueno, tocara porque que mas se puede hacer, oye nada mas no te vayas a organizar mucho

Rachel: ¿Qué? Y eso ¿por qué?

Quinn: porque no quiero que el doctor te mire de más, recuerda que el desde el primer momento en que te vio quedo encantado, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Rachel: -riendo -Amor, pero que celosa me saliste, pero déjame decirte un cosa -se acerca -así te ves hermosa, no sé qué me gusta más, si verte enojada o celosa, de las dos maneras me encantas -la besa.

Quinn: Pues si me sigues molestando así yo creo q voy a terminar teniendo las dos, así que mejor no me molestes mas ¿entendiste?

Rachel: ok pero no te pongas así, si todo esto es por la cena con Finn la cancelamos y listo, nos quedamos aquí en casa las dos solitas y dejamos la cena para otro día, ¿te parece?

Quinn: no Rach, ya dijimos que sí, y no me gusta incumplir mi palabra, así que, mejor te vas, y nos vemos en un rato.

Rachel: ¿segura?

Quinn: Si amor, dale, ve a organizarte, ya ahora más tardecito nos vemos.

Rachel: Ok, entonces me voy, te amo princesa hasta luego

Quinn: Y yo a ti, hasta luego -le abre la puerta y le da un beso-

Rachel salió directo a su casa, tenía el tiempo preciso, al llegar se dirigió a su habitación, se bañó y se organizó rápidamente, ya estaba sobre la hora así que se apresuró y termino de organizarse, y en ese preciso momento llego rosita a informarle que habían llegado por ella, salió y allí estaba el chofer que había mandado Finn, lo saludo y llego hasta el auto, cuando entro allí estaba Quinn, hermosa como siempre, al verla se le iluminaron los ojos, estaba radiante, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, claro eso era siempre.

Rachel: Wow, amor, estas hermosa, bueno siempre lo estás, pero ahora lo estás más -la besa.

Quinn: -sonriendo -gracias mi bebe, tu también estas súper hermosa, ahora sí, vamos a ver cómo nos va con el doctor.

Rachel: Ya vas a ver que nos va a ir súper bien, tranquila, Finn no es tan malo, cometió un error y mira q ahora quiere remediarlo, esperemos que aproveche esta oportunidad que le estas dando.

Así pues se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia durante todo el viaje hacia el restaurante, después de unos minutos en camino llegaron al restaurante, se bajaron del carro, entraron y allí estaba Finn en la mesa esperándolas, Rachel agarra la mano de Quinn y se fueron acercando a paso lento hasta que llegaron a la mesa y Finn se levanto y las recibió.

Finn: Señoritas, muy buenas noches, ¿cómo están?

Rachel: Muy bien gracias -Finn se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla-.

Finn: Estas muy hermosa, como siempre -se dirige a Quinn, le estira su mano -Hola, un placer conocerte

Quinn: buenas noches doctor, ¿como esta?

Finn: Como que doctor, no señorita quita ese doctor y déjalo solo en Finn, y si gustas tutearme también sería muy bueno.

Quinn: Como digas Finn.

Finn: Eso me gusta –sonríe -Bueno, tomen asiento por favor.

Toman asiento, después de llegar el mesero y tomar la orden empiezan a hablar.

Finn: Bueno, primero que todo quisiera pedirte unas disculpas Quinn, la verdad mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor contigo, no debí generalizar, no todas las mujeres que trabajan como secretarias se enredan con sus jefes solo su dinero, al parecer tu eres muy diferente a todas esas mujeres q he conocido, y por eso quiero pedirte disculpas.

Quinn: Pues para serte muy sincera Finn, cuando Rach me comento lo que habías dicho me dio mucha rabia, porque sencillamente me estabas juzgando sin conocerme, y así me conocieras tú no eres nadie para hablar así de mí, no te imaginas lo mal que me sentí, porque así tu no lo creas yo a esta mujer la amo -le toma la mano a Rachel -Y sin importar lo que tu u otras personas digan la seguiré amando, ahora bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero te pido el favor que tengas más cuidado con las cosas que dices y más si no conoces a la persona de la cual estás hablando.

Finn: ok, tienes toda la razón, no te voy a decir que no, de verdad lo único que busco en este momento es ganarme tu amistad, porque para serte sincero también, en el corto tiempo que llevo de conocer a Rachel me ha parecido una mujer como ninguna otra, y sé que si te escogió a ti fue por algo, así que ahora lo que quiero es recuperar su amistad y ganarme la tuya, ahora mi pregunta es, ¿me podrías dejar conocerte Quinn?

Quinn: Está bien Finn, pero antes de todo, quisiera aclararte algo.

Finn: si claro dime

Quinn: La verdad yo no soy una mujer celosa, pero yo se q las intenciones que tenías con mi novia no eran simplemente de una sana amistad - Rachel la interrumpe-

Rachel: Amor, no veo la necesidad de traer este tema en estos momentos.

Quinn: Yo sí, es que él tiene q tener muy claras las cosas

Finn: déjala Rach, ella tiene todo el derecho de decir lo que quiera, y yo estoy dispuesto a escucha, entonces no te preocupes Quinn, dime lo que tengas que decirme.

Quinn: Ok, continuo entonces, como te decía, yo sé que tus intenciones con Rachel no siempre han sido de amistad, por eso quisiera decirte que si en algún momento se te llegara a agotar esa amistad y quisieras tener algo con ella mientras yo sea su mujer, no te lo voy a permitir, además debes tener muy presente que hagas lo que hagas ella me seguirá amando a mí, así que quisiera ahorrarte todo el trabajo de tratar de separarnos para estar con ella, porque te lo digo aquí y ahora, eso es algo que no vas a lograr hacer, bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirte.

Rachel: Disculpen un momento, ya vengo

Quinn: ¿para dónde vas?

Rachel: Al baño, ya regreso, no me demoro

Quinn: ok

Rachel se levantó de la mesa dejando solos a Quinn y a Finn, se dirigió al baño y mientras lo hacía pensaba en las palabras que acaba de decir Quinn, la verdad era que se sentía un poco incomoda por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo esta, no era la misma dulce mujer que siempre había conocido, en esta ocasión era un poco más agresiva, era diferente, en el preciso momento que entraron al restaurante fue como si ella prendiera una alarma que llevara en su interior y tratara por todos los medios de hacerse respetar a ella y a Rachel, por una parte este comportamiento le gustaba, pero por otro lado le parecía que estaba siendo muy dura con Finn.

Quinn: Mi amor, q tienes, porque tan pensativa.

Rachel: -asustada -Quinn!, Dios mío, que susto me pegaste

Quinn: -se acerca -y eso ¿por qué?, en ¿que estabas pensado?

Rachel: No en nada, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué no me esperaste en la mesa con Finn?.

Quinn: Es que te estabas demorando mucho, entonces vine a ver si te había pasado algo, es que llevas más de 10 minutos aquí.

Rachel: ¿En serio?, no me di cuenta del tiempo, que pena con ustedes, bueno vamos entonces

Quinn: No espera, primero dime qué te pasa, estas rara, a ti te pasa algo, lo puedo notar, amor dime, tu sabes que a mí me puedes decir lo que sea.

Rachel: Es que –calla.

Quinn: es que, ¿qué?

Rachel: Es que me extraña el comportamiento que estas teniendo con Finn, parece como si estuvieras marcando tu territorio o algo parecido.

Quinn: -ríe -¿marcando mi territorio? No amor tu si sales con unas cosas -aun riendo -como se te ocurre que yo estoy haciendo eso, lo único que quiero es que él tenga claro que no va a poder separarnos, eso es lo único que quiero, no marcar mi territorio, no sé de donde sacas esas cosas.

Rachel: No te rías Quinn es enserio, pues esa es la impresión que me has dado, estas toda a la defensiva, no conocía esta faceta de ti, me has sorprendido de verdad.

Quinn: Dios Rachel, es que lo que siento por ti es tan grande que no quiero que se vea afectado por terceras personas.

Rachel: -se acerca y la besa -Eso nunca va a pasar, así que tranquila, y ya muéstrale a la Quinn dulce y divertida de la cual me enamore y a la cual amo, no estoy diciendo con esto que la que estas mostrando en estos momentos no me guste, todo lo contrario me encanta, es más se me hace excitante verte así, te ves divina.

Quinn: Así, mira tú, entonces voy a seguir con esta faceta mía, porque si para ti me veo divina así, para mi te ves mucho más divina excitada -le da un beso y poco a poco lo va intensificando, la empieza a acariciar cuando de pronto se escucha la puerta abrirse, lo cual las obliga a separarse.

Desconocida: -sorprendida -eee perdón, no era mi intención interrumpir

Rachel: -Completamente roja de la pena y limpiándose los labios -No tranquila, más bien discúlpanos a nosotras, se nos olvidó donde estábamos -se dirige a Quinn -¿vamos no?

Quinn: Pero ¿no tenías que entrar al baño?

Rachel:- la mira con rabia -NO, ahora ¿vamos?

Quinn: ok, vamos.

Salieron del baño

Rachel: Quinn Fabray, te voy a matar, como se te ocurre hacerme esto aquí, que pena, y tras de eso tu toda tranquila allá, no por poquito y la invitas a q que se nos uniera.

Quinn: Oye no habría sido ni tan mala idea, porque la muchacha no estaba para nada mal.

Rachel: Así, entonces porque no te quedaste con ella metida en el baño a terminar lo que comenzaste conmigo.

Quinn: Wow, ¿estás celosa?, ahora veo porque es que te gusta verme así, definitivamente hermosa, te ves más hermosa que de costumbre.

Rachel: ja, ja, ja, tan chistosa, bueno, compórtate q mira donde estamos, ahora vamos con Finn.

Quinn: Amor pero si no estoy bromeando, enserio te ves hermosa celosa, pero eso sí, no le gana a cómo te ves cuando estas excitada, así te ves más que hermosa -se acerca para besarla pero Rachel la detiene.

Rachel: Quinn enserio compórtate deja de molestar ¿sí?, ahora vamos donde Finn -sale la muchacha que antes había entrado al baño.

Desconocida: ya está desocupado, por si quieren volver

Quinn: Escuchaste amor, ¿vamos?

Rachel: -roja -deja de decir tonterías -y se va-

Quinn: -le dice a la desconocida -bueno, no quiso, que más se le va a poder hacer, igual gracias, que tengas buena noche.

Desconocida: ok, que te vaya bien.

Quinn alcanza a Rachel

Quinn: Amor, pero ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Rachel: Quinn enserio compórtate, mira ya todo el tiempo que llevamos fuera de la mesa, no podemos hacerle esto a Finn.

Quinn: ok, tienes razón, vamos pues

Llegaron entonces a la mesa y allí estaba Finn esperándolas ya con sus órdenes servidas.

Finn: menos mal llegaron, yo ya estaba preocupado, pensé que les había pasado algo.

Quinn: Lo q paso fue q Rachel no encontraba su polvo para retocarse, entonces yo me ofrecí a darle el mío, pero llego una muchacha q nos interrumpió y no se lo pude dar, y más q todo fue por eso, por estar buscando un polvo. ¿Cierto amor?

Rachel: -le da una mirada matadora -Sí, más que todo fue por eso.

Finn: A bueno, pero igual no lo necesitabas, con o sin polvo te ves hermosa.

Quinn: Si, lo mismo le digo, aunque no la has visto así recién con el polvo encima, así se ve mucho más hermosa.

Rachel: Quinn ya por favor.

Quinn: ok, no digo más -se dirige a Finn -Es que a ella no le gusta que hablen de lo hermosa q es, pero para mí eso es inevitable.

Finn: si eso veo, pero creo q eso sería inevitable para cualquiera, es que es imposible no decir lo hermosa que es.

Quinn: ee bueno si, y cambiando de tema que les parece si empezamos a probar estas delicias.

Rachel: No amor, espera que Finn estuviera diciendo algo importante, y entonces Mario.

Finn: no pues que no debería disgustarte que te digan lo hermosa que eres, es que la verdad ninguno de nosotros puede evitar hacerlo. ¿Cierto Quinn?

Quinn: muy cierto, oigan porque no prueban esto, esta delicioso

Finn: ok, cenemos.

Empezaron así la cena, mientras comían iban hablando de todo un poco, la intención era conocerse, y así lo hicieron.

Rachel: Bueno Finn, yo creo q ya es hora de marcharnos, ¿cierto amor?, es que mañana tenemos que madrugar y ya es un poco tarde así que.

Quinn: Si, tienes razón, bueno Finn muchas gracias por todo, de verdad fue un gusto conocerte, ahora si tenemos que marcharnos.

Finn: Ok señoritas, entonces vamos, yo las llevo a sus respectivas casas.

Rachel: eee, más bien llévanos a mi casa ¿sí? Es que tenemos que organizar unas cosas para mañana, ya después yo llevo a Quinn a su casa.

Finn: ok como quieran entonces, ¿vamos?

Ambas: vamos

Finn pago la cuenta, salieron del restaurante, después de montarse en el auto se dirigieron a la casa de Rachel, al dejarlas allí Finn partió a su hogar no sin antes decirles que tenían que repetirlo en otra ocasión.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenas mi gente bonita, aquí con una nueva actualización, muchas gracias por sus comentarios saludos y besos para todos ustedes.**

**Y por supuestooo….FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOSSSSS.**


	17. ¡ Las Fabray !

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original

* * *

**Quinn**

Después de haber pasado la noche conociendo a Finn y viendo cuáles eran sus supuestas buenas intenciones se olvidó por un momento de él y se volvió a concentrar en Rachel, aunque ella siempre estuvo presente, pero ahora ya estaban solas y no se cansaba de ver a esta mujer, la cual cada día se veía más hermosa, definitivamente era la mujer de su vida, estos últimos días habían sido los mejores, no se imaginaba un solo día sin poder verla, sin tocarla, sin besarla, sin ver esos lindos marrones, en los cuales siempre se perdía, al entrar a la casa de Rachel se sentó y se quedó observándola mientras ella buscaba se celular en la bolso, la mirada de Quinn era intensa, la observaba de pies a cabeza, no podía evitarlo, se veía hermosa buscando su celular, aunque ya estaba un poquito desesperada porque no lo encontraba, Quinn disfrutaba mucho verla así, su mirada era cada vez más penetrante, cosa que Rachel no puedo evitar sentir.

Rachel: Ok ¿Por qué me miras asi?

Quinn: estoy viendo lo hermosa que te ves buscando tu celular.

Rachel: Ni tan hermosa, ya me estoy preocupando, creo que lo perdi, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Quinn: -abre su bolso y lo saca -¿Por casualidad no es este? -le muestra el celular-

Rachel: -con cara de alivio -Si ese es, ¿por qué lo tienes tú?

Quinn: Lo dejaste en mi casa después de hablar con Finn.

Rachel: Claro, ya me acorde -se acerca a recibirlo, pero Quinn corre su mano evitando que esta lo agarre

Quinn: ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Rachel: ¿Cómo que para qué?, para llamar

Quinn: y ¿a quién vas a llamar tan tarde?

Rachel: A mis papas, se te olvida que están al otro lado del mundo, en estos momentos ya es de día allá, así que los voy a llamar, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago, así que por favor ¿me das mi celular?.

Quinn: mmm -la reta -Si lo quieres ven y quitármelo

Rachel: Quinn por favor dámelo, no seas así -se acerca a quitárselo pero la rubia vuelve a retirarlo- Quinn pásamelo ya -se le monta encima y trata de quitarle el celular pero sus intentos son fallidos -oye no seas mala- seguía intentado pero Quinn se las ingeniaba para que no lo consiguiera-

Quinn: -riendo -No lo vas a conseguir -en ese momento Rachel le da un beso que la deja sin defensas y las pocos segundo le logra quitar el celular, al hacer esto se levanta y se va -oye no se vale, ven que eso es trampa

Rachel: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ahora si me disculpas un segundo voy a llamar a mis papas-empieza a marcar el celular.

Hiriam: Hola buenos días

Rachel: Hola papa, ¿cómo estás?

Hiriam: Rachel, que milagro el oírte, bien amor, aquí aguantándome a tu mama que no se me separa ni un segundo -al fondo se oyó la voz de la mama de Rachel "te estoy escuchando, cuidado con lo que dices"- si ves, ahí la tienes –ríe.

Rachel: -riendo -Si eso veo, salúdamela por favor, dile que la quiero mucho, y que la extraño -Quinn se fue acercando lentamente y le dio un beso en el cuello y la abrazo, al sentir esto dio un pequeño brinco y le empezó a hacer señas a Quinn para que no la molestara, pero esta no le prestaba atención.

Hiriam: Ok amor yo le dire, oye y ¿como te está llendo en la compañía, si estás bien con Quinn?.

Rachel: -al escuchar su nombre se asustó un poco- ¿con Quinn?-al oír esto Quinn se detuvo -¿Cómo así que como me está lleno con ella?

Hiriam: Si, ¿como te está llendo?, si están bien, ¿no ha habido ningún problema con ella?

Rachel: Papa y tu ¿por qué me preguntas eso?, acaso tu que sabes -Quinn la miraba expectante.

Hiriam: ¿cómo que, que se? Pues como el primer día en la compañía tuviste inconvenientes con ella, por eso pregunto, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, es que pasa algo con ella?

Rachel: No papa no pasa nada, es que pensé que era otra cosa, pero no, con ella me ha ido bien, es muy buena secretaria, aunque se enfermó hace poco y no ha podido ir a la compañía, pero me gusta mucho, el trabajo que hace es muy bueno -Quinn la miraba confundida.

Hiriam: Que bueno, entonces las cosas están bien con ella, por favor cuando la veas dile que le mando saludos

Rachel: Ok papa yo le digo

Hiriam: Y bueno, cuéntame cómo está la compañía, como van las co…-la mama de Rachel le quita el teléfono-

Shelby: Bueno, Rachel me haces el favor y no le hablas más de trabajo a tu papa q estamos de vacaciones, así que si nos disculpas nos vamos a desayunar para luego ir a dar un paseo, te quiero mucho mi niña, pero ya nos tenemos que ir.

Rachel: ok mama, nos vemos, que disfrutes mucho y mándale un beso y una abrazo a mi papa, oye yo también te quiero mucho, me haces mucha falta.

Shelby: Y tu a mí también mi cielo, pero bueno, ahora a disfrutar, hablamos después, te me cuidas, Ciao.

Rachel: ok mama, Adios –cuelga.

Quinn: -La mira esperando que le diga algo pero Rachel no habla -y entonces, ¿qué paso?

Rachel: Nada, que mi papa te manda saludos.

Quinn: Oye pero te pregunto algo de nosotras ¿no?

Rachel: Si, pero no era en sí de nosotras como tal, sino de cómo íbamos en la compañía

Quinn: -con alivio -Pensé que ya se habían dado cuenta de que teníamos algo.

Rachel: Si yo también lo pensé, y me dio un poco de susto, pero bueno, en fin tarde o temprano se van a tener que enterar.

Quinn: Bueno pero no ahora, que todavía piensen que somos jefe y secretaria.

Rachel: mmm, eso no me gusta mucho, pero si tienes razón, es mejor esperar a que ellos regresen para hablar con ellos, pero bueno, mientras sigamos disfrutando de nuestro nidito de amor -le sonríe y se acerca y la besa.

Quinn: No sé si ya te lo había dicho pero me encantan tus besos- la besa.

Rachel: -se separa -No, es la primera vez que Tu me lo dices, pero ya me lo habían dicho

Quinn: ah bueno, menos mal ya te lo habían dicho, pero apuesto a que a ninguno le dabas los besos como me los das a mí.

Rachel: En eso tienes toda la razón, con ellos me esmeraba más, contigo es más relajado

Quinn:- la mira seria -Entonces ¿conmigo no te esmeras? bueno saber eso.

Rachel: Mi princesa no te enojes, es verdad -le coloca una de sus manos en su mejilla -Con ellos me esmeraba más porque simplemente no me salían los besos así de natural, mientras que contigo es todo diferente, a mí me encanta besarte y se me da con facilidad hacerlo, no tengo q esmerarme para darte un beso porque contigo me salen mil veces mejor -se acerca y la besa.

Quinn: Y por lo visto no es lo único que se te da fácil hacer conmigo, porque también se te da con una facilidad el convencerme, siempre me haces enojar y así de la nada con tus palabras me vuelves a la normalidad.

Rachel: -riendo -Es que me encanta verte enojada, te ves sexy así.

Quinn: si ya lo sabía, por eso es que me haces enojar tanto, pero no importa, igual enojada o no, te sigo amando -la besa lentamente, pero poco a poco empieza a besarla apasionadamente, le empieza a acariciar la espalda y la atrae cada vez más a ella, de repente de la nada sale Rosita.

Rosita: señorit…-las ve besándose y se separan rápidamente-

Rachel: Si rosita ¿qué paso?

Rosita: No nada, que pena con ustedes, perdón por la interrupción, solo quería saber si ¿se les ofrecía algo?.

Rachel: Mi vida, ¿quieres algo? -voltea a ver a Quinn, la cual en esta ocasión estaba roja de la pena y un poco alterada.

Quinn: ah?, ehh, no, no, tranquila yo estoy bien, no quiero nada -al ver a Rachel se le veía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-

Rachel: ¿Te pasa algo Quinn?, estas pálida, tal vez un vaso con agua te pueda servir ¿no crees?

Quinn: -la mira y sabe q con esto se está desquitando por lo q paso en el restaurante -No de verdad yo estoy bien así.

Rachel: Ok amor, pero entonces tranquilízate un poco mira que a Rosita no le molesto lo que vio, ¿o si rosita?

Rosita: no para nada, no se preocupe señorita Quinn

Rachel: Si ves amor, entonces tranquila -se acerca e intenta darle un beso pero Quinn se quita -Bueno Rosita, no siendo más ya te puedes ir a dormir no te preocupes por nosotras que así estamos bien.

Rosita: Bueno señorita, que tengan una buena noche, y de nuevo perdón por la interrupción.

Rachel: No te preocupes por eso, no es la primera vez que nos pasa, ¿cierto amor? -Quinn la mira con reproche y no contesta -Bueno rosita q tengas buena noche, descansa, nos vemos mañana.

Rosita: está bien, y señorita Quinn, no se preocupe por nada que a mí no me incomoda que usted este con la señorita Rachel, todo lo contario, me alegra mucho que haya encontrado una persona como usted.

Quinn: -la mira y le sonríe -Muchas gracias Rosita, que tengas buena noche, nos vemos

Rosita se fue y las dejo solas.

Rachel:-se acerca a Quinn y la abraza -Princesa, ¿por qué tan seria?

Quinn: Es q me dio mucha pena con Rosita, es que ella es casi como tu mama, el solo hecho de vernos así me dio de todo, qué pensaría de nosotras.

Rachel: -Riendo -¿ahora si sientes lo que sentí yo en el restaurante con esa muchacha que entro al baño y nos encontró en las mismas?

Quinn: -se separa de ella -No, pero es que eso si fue completamente diferente, esa muchacha ni siquiera nos conocía, mientras que Rosita sí, ya con eso tengo para que me dé pena.

Rachel: -se pone seria -¿ósea que te da pena que gente que te conozca sepa que estás conmigo?

Quinn: -acercándose –No, mi cielo te estás yendo por otro lado, lo que me da pena es que personas que nos conozcan nos vean cuando estamos así de apasionadas, es que las que no conocemos van y vienen, tal vez nunca más nos las volvamos a encontrar, pero con Rosita tú te ves con ella todos los días, y yo también la estoy viendo más a menudo, por eso me da más pena, pero ten muy claro que a mi jamás me daría pena que la gente sepa q estoy contigo, porque te amo, y eso es lo único que me importa -la besa.

Rachel: Ok, eso espero -le da un beso tierno -que te parece si nos vamos a mi habitación y así nos dejan de interrumpir tanto, ¿sí?

Quinn: me parece una excelente idea

Fueron subiendo a la habitación mientras se besaban, lentamente dejaban a su paso cada escalón hasta llegar a ella, apenas llegaron los vestidos empezaron a estorbar y rápidamente se fueron deslizando en sus cuerpos, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Rachel con sus manos repasaba cada rincón de la espalda de Quinn, la cual a cada contacto perdía el control de sus movimientos.

El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, sin dudar Rachel desabrocho el brasier de Quinn dejando sus senos a su plena disposición; y así estaban cuerpo a cuerpo, piel con piel, sus respiraciones mostraban ya la excitación de estas.

Rachel lentamente fue besando su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso, los gemidos de Quinn no se hicieron esperar, mientras Rachel se deleitaba suavemente en cada uno de sus senos, la excitación aumentaba y el deseo de sentir más se hacía cada vez más grande.

Rachel estaba disfrutando de todo lo que hacía, al igual que Quinn, pero rápidamente sintió el deseo de dar más, fue entonces cuando su mano se postro en el vientre de Quinn, mientras su boca aún seguía disfrutando de sus senos, con sus manos fue quitando despacio la única prenda que le impedía disfrutar al 100% del cuerpo de esta.

Después, se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso cargado de deseo mientras iba llevándola hacia la cama y al mismo tiempo se iba quitando las últimas prendas que le quedaban recibiendo ayuda de ella, al llegar recostó suavemente a Quinn mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces una de sus manos se postro en su sexo completamente húmedo, el solo roce de sus dedos con este hizo que Quinn comenzara a gemir con más frecuencia.

El movimiento de su mano era lento, pero poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo haciendo que Quinn disfrutara cada vez más. La mirada de Rachel se perdía en su cuerpo, todos sus movimientos, todos sus gemidos, todos sus gestos, era algo que la enloquecía rápidamente, después de verla por un tiempo le dio un beso en sus labios, se acercó a uno de sus oídos y después de un "te amo" fue descendiendo hacia su sexo, llenando de besos cada parte de su cuerpo mientras bajaba, su mano se apartó y ahora era su lengua la que se tomaba el trabajo de hacerla disfrutar, al sentir este cambio Quinn tomo con fuerza en cada una de sus manos las sabanas de la cama, mientras su cuerpo se levantaba rápidamente de esta, su respiración era incontrolable.

Estaba a punto de legar a su más alto nivel de excitación, en ese momento Rachel introduce dos de sus dedos en su vagina haciendo que Quinn cayera de nuevo a la cama extasiada de placer, rápidamente Rachel empieza un mete y saca mientras su lengua seguía deleitándose de todo el sabor que esta emanaba, después de esta haciendo esto por algún tiempo, el cuerpo de Quinn empieza a descontrolarse cada vez más y con cada movimiento demostraba el gran orgasmo por el que estaba pasando, cuando este término, Rachel empezó a hacer el mismo recorrido besando cada parte de su cuerpo, pero esta vez fue subiendo hasta encontrarse de frente con los ojos de Quinn, con su pupila completamente dilatada y con un brillo nuevo en ellos, después de una gran sonrisa le regalo un beso.

Rachel: Te amo hermosa, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando miro ese brillo en tus ojitos.

Quinn: Yo te amo más, y este brillito que ves, es gracias a ti –la besa -Gracias amor, bueno, ahora si a dormir -se voltea dándole la espalda a Rachel -hasta mañana bebe, que descanses

Rachel: -sorprendida -¿enserio te vas a dormir ya?

Quinn:- la voltea a ver –Si mi amor, estoy muy cansada, me dejaste sin aliento, además mañana tenemos q ir temprano a mi casa por las cosas para después irnos a la finca, ¿se te olvido eso o qué?

Rachel -desconcertada –No, claro que no se me olvido, solo que -calla-

Quinn: ¿que mi cielo?

Rachel:-resignada -no nada amor, vamos a dormir, que descanses -le da un beso -que tengas lindo sueños.

Quinn: Los tendré porque voy a soñar contigo -le regala una sonrisa y le acaricia con sus dedos su rostro -Eres hermosa, te amo -le da un beso y la abraza -ahora si hasta mañana.

Rachel: -abrazándola- hasta mañana mi amor

Mientras Rachel acariciaba el cabello de Quinn, esta se encontraba recostando su cabeza en su pecho, tratando de dormir, el silencio gobernó la habitación por algún tiempo, hasta que a los pocos minutos el silencio se vio interrumpido por la risa de Quinn.

Quinn: -riendo -Cariño, ¿enserio crees que te voy a dejar así? -la besa.

Rachel: -se separa -Que mala eres de verdad pensé que querías descansar.

Quinn: Es que si quiero descansar, pero lo que más quiero en estos momentos es hacerte mía.

Nuevamente empezó la faena, pero esta vez era Quinn quien se dedicó a Rachel, con sus besos y caricias le entrego su ser, sus manos inquietas recorrieron sus cuerpo, mientras sus labios devoraban su boca, su cuerpo se acomodaba de tal manera que una de sus rodillas quedo rozando la entrepierna de Rachel, la cual a cada roce iba perdiendo el control.

Las manos inquietas de Quinn empezaron a bajar por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su sexo, empezando a darle pequeños masajes a este, su boca bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, donde se detuvo y empezó a succionarlos y morderlos suavemente. Rachel completamente excitada comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, haciendo q Quinn intensificara sus movimientos, por un momento retiro su mano de su sexo y con esta empezó a estimular uno de sus pezones.

Después de un largo beso apasionado, empezó de nuevo a descender por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a donde quería, su boca empezó a dar pequeños besos a su clítoris, a los pocos segundo era su lengua la que se encargaba de brindarle este placer, Rachel por su parte ya no aguantaba más, su respiración era cada vez más rápida, y sus gemidos interrumpían el pacifico silencio de la noche, su cuerpo se movía al compás del estímulo recibido, Quinn hizo un movimiento rápido cambiando su boca por su mano, y siguió estimulándola cada vez más rápido, mientras besaba y mordía su cuello, a los pocos segundo sintió como Rachel llego por fin a su orgasmo, y poco a poco le fue bajando la velocidad a sus movimientos hasta que paro por completo, llevo su mano mojada a su boca y después de saborearla le dio un beso a Rachel.

Quinn: Te amo bebe, definitivamente eres la mujer de mi vida.

Rachel: Y yo a ti, cada día me haces más y más feliz, te amo -la besa y la abraza, después de unos minutos las dos caen en un sueño profundo.

La noche trascurrió rápidamente, el sol de la mañana iluminaba ya toda la habitación. Quinn lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y allí estaba Rachel abrazada a ella, despertar a su lado era la mejor sensación del mundo, sentir sus brazos rodeándola, su piel tocándola y su respiración rozándola, era algo q no quería que se acabara nunca, el despertar y ver a su lado a tan hermosa mujer y saber que era solo suya, la motivaba a vivir, a disfrutar más de todo ese amor y lo que más quería era compartirlo con ella. Lo que más le gustaba era verla despertar, ver como esos ojitos marrones empezaban a abrirse y notar la sonrisa que siempre aparecía cuando sus ojos se encontraban, escuchar el sonido ronco de su voz diciendo un "buenos días amor", ver su cabello despeinado y su cuerpo desnudo aferrado al suyo.

Quinn: Te ves hermosa recién levantada.

Rachel: -riendo -si claro, como no, lo único seguro aquí es que tu eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, te amo -la besa -Bueno, a levantarse dormilona que tenemos q organizar las cosas para irnos, así que arriba -se levanta de la cama y la mira -Voy a ducharme, ¿vienes?

Quinn: -se levanta rápidamente -Claro, eso no se pregunta -la sigue.

Después de una larga ducha, salieron y se organizaron para irse a la casa de Quinn, no sin antes comer algo antes de salir, ya que el camino hacia la finca era un poco largo, al llegar a la cocina Quinn tenía aun algo de pena con Rosita, pero poco a poco fue dejándola siendo de nuevo la misma que antes fue con ella. Al acabar, empacaron las cosas que Rachel iba a llevar y se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia para recoger lo q hacía falta. Al llegar allí empezaron a buscar las cosas y a empacarlas en medio de risas, besos y caricias, todo trascurría con normalidad.

Al tener todo la ya listo bajaron y dejaron las cosas encima del mueble mientras se besaban, Quinn le rodeaba su cuello con sus manos, mientras Rachel se aferraba fuerte a ella agarrando su cintura, ninguna quería parar, los besos se multiplicaban cada vez más.

Quinn: Aun besándola –A…amor, vámonos ya, mira la hora.

Rachel:-no..impor…ta…des..pues…nos…vamos -la siguió besando sin dejar que dijera nada mas.

Rachel la fue llevando hacia uno de los muebles y la recostó mientras la besaba, de pronto de manera inoportuna escuchan tocar la puerta.

Rachel: -enojada –Otra vez no, ¿por qué siempre nos pasa lo mismo? No entiendo

Quinn: -riendo -No lo se amor, pero espérame veo quien, no creo que es nadie importante, vengo en un rato -se intenta parar, pero Rachel la detiene.

Rachel: No mi princesa, hagamos como si no hubiera nadie, en fin quines se van a enterar, quédate si? -Le empieza a besar el cuello.

Quinn: no Rach, déjame abrir -la separa -Además que ya nos escucharon, mejor voy atiendo al que este allí y ya vengo, no me demoro -se levanta y organiza un poco su ropa y vuelve a sonar la puerta.

Rachel se queda sin poder hacer nada esperando en el mueble, mientras Quinn se acerca y abre la puerta, al hacerlo no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, quedo impactada con la imagen, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, se quedó quieta sin poder emitir ningún sonido.

Brittany: Hola hermana, ¿por qué esa cara?, ¿es que no piensas saludar a tu hermanita?

Quinn: -Sorprendida -¿tú que estás haciendo acá?

Brittany: Uffs, pero q recibimiento tan bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, y ¿así es como me recibes?

Quinn: Es que no me esperaba verte aquí en mi casa, deberías estar en casa con mama.

Brittany: Bueno, de eso te quería hablar, ¿pero es q no me piensas hacer pasar?

Quinn: eee -escucha la voz de Rachel.

Rachel: Quinn, ¿quién es? -acercándose hasta llegar a la puerta.

Quin: eee, entra Britt -la hace seguir.

Brittany: -entrando -¿qué pasa Quinnie? ¿por qué estas así?

Quinn: no por nada, mira te presento a mi jefe, ella es Rachel Berry.

Rachel: -mira a Quinn buscando una explicación- mucho gusto, y ¿tú eres?

Brittany: soy Brittany Fabray, la hermana menor de Quinn.

Rachel: -sorprendida -A claro, con razón el parecido -le sonríe.

Brittany: y ¿eres la jefe de mi hermana?

Rachel: Si, pero en estos momentos no lo soy -mira a Quinn la cual se encontraba completamente callada - solo soy una amiga mas

Brittany: Mm veo, nunca me había hablado de ti, no es que yo conozca a todas sus amigas pero si las más cercanas, bueno en realidad solo le conozco a Santana, de ella ha sido la única q me ha hablado.

Quinn: -interrumpe a Rachel que iba a hablar -Sí, es que hace poco nos conocemos, y que te trae por acá.

Brittany: Tengo q hablar contigo acerca de mama, pero ¿será q podemos hablar a solas? -se dirige a Rachel - no es por nada Rachel, pero es algo un poco personal.

Rachel: Si, no hay problema, igual yo ya estaba por irme -mira a Quinn, completamente callada y pensativa -Así que, un placer conocerte Brittany, espero volver a verte pronto.

Brittany: Lo mismo digo Rachel

Rachel: Ok Quinn, nos vemos después -empieza a recoger sus cosas -Si necesitas algo me llamas -se acerca y le da un beso en su mejilla –Hasta luego.

Quinn: Te acompaño a la puerta -abrió la puerta y espero que Rachel saliera -Oye perdón, apenas pueda te llamo

Rachel: Ok no te preocupes, Ciao -se fue.

Después de esto se sentó a hablar con su hermana

Quinn: Y bueno, que fue lo que paso, ya me tienes preocupada.

Brittany: En realidad no es nada grave, pero si es importante, lo que pasa es q mi mama tiene que hacerse unos exámenes especializados y pues como en casa no los hacen entonces decidimos venir para que ella se los hiciera aquí, ya que aquí si los hacen.

Quinn: Espera, ¿ósea q mi mama esta aquí?

Brittany: Aja, ella vino conmigo

Quinn: Y ¿dónde está?, ¿en qué lugar la dejaste? ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?

Brittany: Pues claro que te llame unas mil veces ayer cuando estábamos saliendo de casa, porque los exámenes se los debe hacer rápido, y debe consultar aquí otro médico, así que decidimos venir desde hoy para poder hacer todo lo más pronto posible, pero tú no contestaste, ¿en dónde te habías metido?

Quinn: -Recordando la noche anterior –Es que salí con… -se calló -anoche Sali y se olvidó llevar el celular, y ¿entonces dónde está mi mama?

Brittany: pues como llegamos esta mañana y no había nadie en la casa, decidí llamar a Santana, pues como ella es la única amiga que te conozco pensé en ella, y allá fuimos, en este momento mi mama está con ella

Quinn: -un poco enojada -¿con Santana?, pero como se te ocurre llevarla allá

Brittany: -Sorprendida por la reacción de Quinn - Perdón, no sabía q era tan malo el llegar allá, además no sabía dónde más acudir, tu sabes q en esta ciudad yo no conozco a nadie más, solo a Santana, y si hubieras estado en casa esta mañana y si nos hubieras contestado el teléfono la historia seria otra. A todas estas, ¿tu donde eras que estabas?

Quinn: Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es ir por mama, espérame busco mis cosas y ya vamos por ella

Brittany: Oye pero espera, ella está bien, Santana nos ha tratado muy bien, no te preocupes por ella, más bien dime q es lo q te está pasando estas súper rara, ¿acaso peleaste con Santana?

Quinn: Es una historia muy larga y no tenemos tiempo, más bien vamos por mama que después te cuento.

Brittany: ok

Salieron de la casa, tomaron un taxi y a los pocos minutos estaban en la casa de Santana, tocaron la puerta y salió Santana a recibirlas.

Santana: Hola niñas, pensé que se iban a demorar mas

Quinn : ¿dónde está mi mama?

Santana: Hola Quinn, ¿cómo estás?, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar

Quinn: Me alegra mucho, y ¿Dónde está mi mama?

Judy: ¿Pero que es esa forma de tratar a tu amiga Quinn Fabray?, esa no fue la forma en la que te eduque señorita.

Quinn: -aliviada –Mama -la abraza -Que felicidad verte, ¿cómo estás?

Judy: Muy hija, Santana nos ha atendido como nunca nadie lo había hecho, y tu vienes y la tratas así.

Quinn: Perdón mama, es que estaba preocupada por ti

Judy: Pero ¿Por qué? Si estaba en muy buenas manos

Quinn: Si mama, pero no se me preocupe un poco, eso es todo, y bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Judy: Pero ¿que es esta grosería?, a ti que te está pasando, Santana nos brinda su casa y nos trata súper bien y tu ni siquiera le agradeces nada, parece como si estuvieras huyéndole.

Quinn: No es eso mama, lo que pasa es q no la quiero molestar mas.

Santana: Tranquila Q que no es ninguna molestia, si quieres pasa y te quedas un rato con nosotras, mira que tu mama la está pasando muy bien.

Quinn: eeeee, no mejor nos vamos ya, no quiero causarte más molestias, ¿vamos mama?

Judy: Pues no, yo me quiero quedar un rato más con Santana, su compañía es muy buena, si tú tienes mucho afán pues vete, pero yo me quedo con ella.

Quinn: Pero mama -la interrumpe.

Judy: Pero mama nada, si te quieres ir puedes hacerlo, ya después yo veré como llego a tu casa, pero por ahora me voy a quedar con Santana, así que adiós.

Quinn: Ok mama tu ganas, nos quedamos un rato más, pero deberías estas descansando después de ese viaje tan largo, pero si eso es lo que quieres está bien, eso tendrás -Entro a la casa y se sentó en la sala de estar junto a Brittany.

Santana: Quinn ¿quieres algo para tomar o comer?

Quinn: No gracias, yo estoy bien

Santana: ok

Judy: Quinn, hablando de todo un poco, tu ¿dónde estabas? Te llamamos toda la noche y esta mañana cuando llegamos a tu casa no había nadie, ¿en dónde estabas señorita?

Quinn: -nerviosa -Mama, lo q pasa es q… -pensado que decir -Es que anoche salí con unos amigos a cenar y ya cuando terminamos me quede en la casa de una amiga porque ya era muy tarde para irme a la casa.

Judy: Y ¿quiénes son esos? -Santana la miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta.

Quinn: eee, son amigos de la oficina

Judy: y ¿por qué no fue Santana?

Santana: Lo q pasa es que ella está saliendo con altos directivos y pues yo no estaba invitada - Quinn la miro seriamente.

Judy: ¿cómo así? Y tú ¿Por qué estas saliendo con ellos?

Quinn: Mama lo que pasa es que uno de los socios de la compañía nos invitó a cenar a mi jefe y a mí en plan de amigos, él quería conocernos más, entablar una amistad con las dos.

Judy: Cuidado con eso hija, tu sabes lo que buscan los jefes con esas invitaciones, conseguir algo mas que una simple amistad con su empleado, así que ten cuidado con eso.

Santana: Exactamente lo mismo le he dicho, pero no me cree - Quinn la miraba ya con más rabia.

Quinn: Pero eso no se da siempre mama, no seas así, ellos son buenas personas, no buscan nada mas.

Santana: Yo no estaría tan segura, pero bueno si tu lo dices.

Judy: Si ves hija, hazle caso a Santana q ella también ha pasado por la misma situación ¿cierto Santy?

Santana: Si señora y muchas veces, por eso es que le digo, pero bueno, ella no quiere entender

Quinn: -enojada -Bueno suficiente, no quiero que hablen mal de ellos, porque son unas muy buenas personas, así que les pido que no hablen sin conocerlos.

Brittany: si mami, déjala, además yo acabo de conocer a su jefe, y a mí no me parece una mala persona, es muy buena gente.

Santana: ¿conociste a la doctora Berry?

Brittany: Aja, cuando llegue a la casa de Quinn ella estaba allá.

Judy: Y ¿qué hacia tu jefe en tu casa?

Quinn: Nada solo me estaba visitando

Judy: Pero espera, ¿no me dijiste q te habías quedado a dormir en la casa de una amiga? ¿Ella era tu amiga o otra?

Quinn: Es ella misma, solo que me quede en su casa y ya ella me llevo esta mañana a la casa y se quedó un rato.

Judy: Ok, ¿y es que son tan amigas que ya hasta te quedas en su casa?

Quinn: Si mama, somos buenas amigas, ¿le ves algún problema a eso?.

Judy: No para nada, solo que se me hace raro, porque tu no nos habías hablado de ella, ¿hace cuánto se conocen?

Quinn: Hace algunos días

Judy: mmm está bien, y ¿me decías que es tu jefe?

Quinn: aja, es la hija del doctor Hiriam, se llama Rachel Berry.

Judy: A bueno, entonces ahora que estoy aquí voy a tener la oportunidad de conocerla, pues si es tan amiga tuya la debo conocer.

Quinn:-sorprendida -¿qué?, ¿la quieres conocer?

Judy: Claro, si es amiga tuya la quiero conocer, quiero saber si es buena para ser tu amiga.

Quinn: Pero mama -la interrumpe.

Judy: Pero mama nada, apenas puedas me la presentas, ¿entendido?

Quinn: -resignada -Contigo no se puede, está bien.

Pasaron unas horas en la casa de Santana, hablaron de todo un poco, Quinn seguía cortante con Santana, no quería darle ningún tipo de esperanza, lo único que quería era estar con Rachel, pero estando su mama ahí era muy complicado.

Después de estar por un largo tiempo allí por fin se fueron a su casa, dejando atrás todo lo planeado para ese día con Rachel y empezando ahora a pensar cómo iba a hacer para poder estar con ella.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenas mi gente bonita, aquí con una nueva actualización, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Oh oh llegaron las Fabray, y ahora ¿que pasara con Quinn y Rachel?.**

**Aparecio Brittany….. ¿Quieren Brittana?**

**Y como siempre como disco rayado les ruego que me regalen unos Reviews los necesito para vivirrrrrr y ….y bueno eso :D.**


	18. Ahogar Las Penas En El Alcohol

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis Escritora de la Historia Original

* * *

**Rachel**

Después de salir casi corriendo de la casa de Quinn se fue a su casa a pensar un poco las cosas. La llegada de la hermana de Quinn cambiaba un poco todo ya que si su hermana decidía quedarse, lo más probable era que no podría verla tan a menudo.

El tiempo pasaba y con él las ganas de escuchar las noticias que Quinn le tenía, crecían a pasos agigantados. Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada, el día estaba llegando a su fin y no tenía ningún conocimiento de lo q estaba pasando. Al ver que no recibía ninguna noticia decidió llamar a Quinn para preguntarle, pero tras varios intentos de llamarle a su celular, nunca contesto, así que no le quede de otra que intentar llamar a su casa y después de algunos timbres escucho una voz que respondía su llamado.

Brittany: Hola buenas noches.

Rachel: -sin saber q decir -Eeeh buenas noches, me podría comunicar con Quinn por favor.

Brittany: ¿quién la busca?

Rachel: Rachel

Brittany: ¿Rachel su jefe?

Rachel:-sonriendo -Sí, ella misma

Brittany: ah, hola Rachel, hablas con Brittany, la hermana de Quinn.

Rachel: Hola Brittany, ¿Cómo estás?

Brittany: Yo bien gracias, pero en este momento no te puedo pasar a mi hermana, esta algo ocupada con mi mama.

Rachel: -sorprendida -¿con tu mama?

Brittany: Si, es que la está ayudando a organizarse en su habitación, no creo q se demore, si quieres las llamas más tarde o si gustas le dejas un mensaje y yo con mucho gusto se lo doy.

Rachel: Mmm ok, eeeh le puedes decir por favor que cuando pueda me llame que necesito hablar con ella.

Brittany: Ok, yo le digo, ¿algo más?

Rachel: No, eso es todo, muchas gracias, q estés bien, chao

Brittany: Ok, lo mismo, Bye.

Al colgar no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, precisamente a ese tipo de noticias eran a las que le tenía miedo, sin embargo, trato de tranquilizarse y esperar a que Quinn la llamara, pero el tiempo pasaba y ella no daba rastros de vida, hasta que después de tanto esperar su celular sonó e inmediatamente contesto sin siquiera mirar el número que la llamaba.

Rachel: ¿Hola?

Jesse: ¡hermanita de mi alma!, ¿Cómo está la mejor hermana del mundo?

Rachel: -con un tono de decepción en su voz -J eres tú, pensé que era Quinn, pero bueno, yo bien y ¿tú qué tal?

Jesse: Pero, yo pensé que te iba alegrar escucharme pero por lo visto no, ¿qué pasa?, ¿otra vez está peleando con mi cuñada?

Rachel: No es eso, la verdad no es nada grave, o bueno al menos eso espero, simplemente es que al parecer llegaron de visita su mama y su hermana, pues llegaron de sorpresa hoy, y desde q nos encontramos con su hermana esta mañana no he sabido nada de ella.

Jesse: ¿Cómo así? ¿Llego tu familia política? No te lo puedo creer, y de paso ya conociste a tu cuñada, y ¡dentro de poco vas a conocer a tu suegra! ¿No te alegra esa noticia?

Rachel: ja, ja, ja, tan chistosito tú, como se te ocurre que me va a alegrar eso y más sabiendo lo difícil de la situación en la q estamos, estoy muy preocupada por Quinn, no sé cómo este llevando todo esto.

Jesse: Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que su familia este aquí?

Rachel: No hermanito, tu si estás muy lento hoy, pues a ver, tal vez sea el hecho de que yo soy la novia de Quinn y que su familia no tiene ni la más remota idea q lo soy, o de pronto podría ser que tal vez si su madre se llega a enterar que está enamorada de una mujer puede que la decepción que sienta en ese momento le pueda dar algo, por lo que me ha contado Quinn está muy enferma y no sé si esto le pueda provocar algún daño, ¿ahora si entiendes el porqué de mi preocupación?

Jesse: Mmm, buen punto, no había pensado en eso

Rachel: Si, se noto.

Jesse: Pero tranquila Rach, que su mama no va a estar por mucho tiempo acá, lo más probable es que venga unos días y ya después vuelva a su casa, no te preocupes por eso.

Rachel: Que el cielo te oiga Jesse, porque si no es así, no sé qué vamos a hacer.

Jesse: Pero bueno, ya te dije q no te preocupes más por eso, ya verás que eso no pasa a mayores, en fin, yo te llamaba para otro cosita.

Rachel: A ver dime

Jesse: Es que estamos aquí en el club con alejandra y unos amigos, y te quería invitar para que vinieras a tomarte unos tragos con nosotros, la idea era que vinieras con Quinn, pero viendo las circunstancias creo q eso no se va a poder, sin embargo, tu si puedes venir, pues si quieres.

Rachel: Espera un segundo, ¿me acabas de decir que alejandra esta allá y que va a permitir q yo vaya con Quinn?

Jesse: eeeh, pues la verdad lo de Ella no se lo había dicho, solo que te iba a invitar a ti, pero si quieres tu sabes que puedes venir con ella, no te cohíbas de hacerlo por ella ni por nadie.

Rachel: Mmm veo, pero igual no creo q vaya o q vayamos, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy, y no creo q Quin pueda, pero gracias por tu invitación

Jesse: Ok, de todas maneras si quieres venir aquí estaremos hasta tarde, entonces si algo llegas aquí ¿listo?

Rachel: Ok -escucha una llamada entrante -Jesse hablamos después que me está entrando una llamada, te quiero, ciao.

Jesse: ok, ciao Rach, te quiero –cuelga.

Rachel: Hola

Quinn: hola Rach ¿cómo estás?

Rachel: -aliviada -Quinn, mi amor, ya me tenías preocupada, ¿cómo estás?

Quinn: -hablando bajo -Eeeh yo bien, pero no puedo hablar mucho, solo quería decirte que mi mama está en mi casa y por ahora no vamos a poder vernos, perdón, pero esto se me sale de las manos

Rachel: Ok, no hay problema, pero ¿a qué vino? ¿Va a estar aquí por mucho tiempo? ¿se…-la interrumpe-

Quinn: Después te cuento ¿sí?, ahora no puedo, nos vemos en lunes en la oficina, que descanses

Rachel: Ok, te amo hermosa

Quinn: -calla por unos segundos -Eeh ok, perdón-cuelga.

Al terminar de hablar una lagrima empezó a bajar por su mejilla casi inconscientemente, a pesar de saber q Quinn la amaba, el solo hecho de callar lo que sentía por su familia le dolía, la entendía, pero no por eso el dolor q sentía lo podía controlar. Sus lágrimas salían sin siquiera ella darles permiso, no era capaz de contenerse, necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía y esa era la única forma de hacerlo.

Luego de desahogarse, decidió no llorar más, se levantó de su cama, se organizó y se fue para club a encontrarse con Jesse, necesitaba distraerse un poco y q mejor forma de hacerlo q estando con su hermano y sus amigos, así q al terminar de organizarse emprendió la marcha hacia allá. Al llegar, se dirigió al bar y a lo lejos diviso la imagen de su hermano abrazando a Alejandra, poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta llegar a donde estaban.

Rachel: -asustando a Jesse por la espalda - ¡Borrachin!

Jesse: ¡hermanita, viniste! -le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya se notaba q estaba un poco tomado -Chicos -llamando la atención de todos -Miren, para quienes no la conocían esta es la mujer más linda del mundo, es la persona q yo más amo, bueno la segunda, porque la primera es mi Alejandra -la abraza -Pero ella es una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, ella es mi hermosísima hermana, Rachel, pero cuidadito con pasarse con ella, porque ya está comprometida, ¿cierto hermanita?.

Rachel: Pues no sabría decírtelo en estos momentos pero digamos que sí.

Jesse: -bajando el tono de su voz -¿cómo así? ¿Qué paso pues con Quinn?

Rachel: Nada hermanito, no me prestes atención, solo estoy molestando.

Jesse: Ok, eso espero -dirigiéndose a todos –Bueno, que empiece de nuevo la fiesta.

Así empezó a tomar, un trago tras otro y fue conociendo un poco a los amigos de su hermano, al principio se sintió un poco mal ya que allí estaba Alejandra, y esta no le dirigía la palabra, ni tan siquiera la miraba, solo se dedicó a estar con su esposo y a ignorarla todo el tiempo, pero al pasar los minutos y posteriormente las horas empezó a olvidarse de todo, el alcohol ya estaba cumpliendo su labor en ella, se divertía cada vez más, estaba completamente desinhibida y ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia de sus acciones, de un momento a otro salió del bar con una botella medio llena de vodka en una de sus manos y se sentó en la acera a tomar, de repente una lagrima empezó de nuevo a rodar por su mejilla y poco a poco empezaron a salir unas tras otras, mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido y seguía tratando de ahogar sus penas con el alcohol, pero al parecer esto era inútil, ya que al trascurrir el tiempo pensaba cada vez más en Quinn, todo su ser la sentía y tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella.

Sus pensamientos se centraban solo en ella y el vodka ya casi llegaba a su fin, hasta que sintió q alguien se le sentó a su lado y le brindo otra botella, al levantar la cabeza y mirar a aquella persona su reacción no fue la mejor.

Rachel: Déjame sola, no quiero nada tuyo

Alejandra: Rachel por favor, no seas necia -toma un trago -Yo se que en estos momentos me necesitas-le ofrece de nuevo la botella.

Rachel: -le empuja la mano- déjame en paz -Le dice gritando -No ves q no estoy como para ponerme a discutir contigo, vete, déjame sola -las lágrimas salen sin siquiera sentirlo.

Alejandra: -la abraza -Tranquila Rach, no llores más, aquí estoy yo

Rachel: -se separa de ella fuertemente -Tu no estás y nunca estuviste, a ti solo te importa lo q digan los demás, no lo q yo siento, así q te pido q te vayas, no quiero nada de ti, lárgate -los sollozos se hacen cada vez más fuertes.

Alejandra: Lo siento, pero no te voy a dejar aquí, y así tu crees q yo no me intereso por ti, no me importa, yo sé que en estos momentos me necesitas y no te pienso dejar sola.

Rachel: Ok, entonces yo me voy -se levanta, pero ya estaba muy tomada y el equilibrio le fallo haciendo que casi se cayera, pero Alejandra la sostuvo – Suéltame -le quita su mano -No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo sola -trata de hacer equilibrio pero no puede dar ni un solo paso, su mundo da mil vueltas y de nuevo casi cae, pero logra mantenerse en pie.

Alejandra: Rachel, tú no te puedes ir así, déjame ayudarte -trata de sujetarla, pero Rachel no se deja.

Rachel: ¡Que no!, no te quiero cerca, vete -sigue llorando.

Alejandra: Que mujer mas terca -saca su celular y llama a Jesse.

Jesse llega a los pocos segundos después de la llamada con unos de sus amigos, al llegar encuentra a Rachel en el piso sentada y llorando, la levanta y la lleva a su carro, y uno de sus amigos que no estaba tan tomado los lleva a la casa de Rachel, al llegar la bajan y la llevan a su habitación, el amigo se va y quedan Jesse y Alejandra cuidando de ella.

Rachel: -completamente borracha -J, ven por favor

Jesse: dime

Rachel: -lo abraza y se acerca a uno de sus oídos- Llámala y dile que la amo

Jesse: ok

Rachel: ¡pero ya!, quiero ver q la llames ya

Jesse: pero Rach, está muy tarde, más bien mañana llamamos

Rachel: shhh -le coloca dos dedos en la boca -No digas más, llámala, además ya es mañana o no?

Jesse: -riendo -Hermanita, borracha pero consiente, pero no, más tarde la llamamos, ahora duerme -trata de arroparla.

Rachel: ¡NO! –gritando -Yo quiero que la llames ya, y si no lo haces tú lo hago yo -agarra el teléfono q está en su habitación y empieza a marcar, pero Jesse le quita el teléfono -Dámelo, ella tiene q saber q la amo, se lo tienes q decir -empieza a llorar -Por favor dile q la amo.

Jesse: -la abraza -Ya mi niña, no llores más q ella lo sabe, y ella también te ama, deja ya de llorar ¿sí?

Rachel: -lo mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿seguro q ella sabe q la amo?

Jesse: Completamente, no te preocupes por eso, ahora vamos a dormir ¿sí?

Rachel: ¿vas a dormir conmigo?

Jesse: No, yo me voy a dormir a mi habitación con alejandra

Rachel: No J quédate conmigo, mira q ella no me quiere, ella es mala, quédate aquí por favor, no me dejes sola -suplicándole

Jesse: -mirando a Alejandra que estaba parada a un lado de la cama de Rachel -Ok, yo me quedo, pero entonces déjame llevo a Alejandra a la habitación.

Rachel: No, yo sé que si te vas no vuelves, no te vayas, quédate conmigo -se aferra a él fuertemente.

Jesse: Ok -se dirige a Alejandra hablando en voz baja -Ve a la habitación mañana hablamos

Alejandra: ok, hasta mañana-se va-

Jesse se acostó con ella y los pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Rachel se levantó aun mareada y con mucho dolor de cabeza, daba pasos cortos y se sostenía para evitar caerse. Entro al baño y después de una larga ducha salió ya un poco mejor, pero aún se le dificultaba mantener el equilibrio, después de organizarse bajo a la cocina y allí estaba Rosita preparando algo para comer.

Rachel: Buenos días Rosita, ¿cómo estás?

Rosita: ¡señorita! Rachel Yo muy bien gracias, y ¿Ud. como amaneció?

Rachel: Un poquito mareada, pero ya estoy mejor

Rosita: Bueno, igual aquí le estoy preparando una buena sopa para que se le pase la resaca

Rachel: Muchas gracias Rosita, y dime algo, ¿dónde están Jesse y Alejandra?

Rosita: Aaah, ellos se fueron después de almuerzo, como vieron que usted no se levantaba decidieron mejor irse para su casa.

Rachel: -sorprendida -¿cómo así?, ¿Qué hora es?

Rosita: -mira su reloj -falta un cuarto para las 6:00 de la tarde.

Rachel: -alterada -¿Qué? No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto

Rosita: Pues sí, una completa piedra, porque el joven Jesse estuvo un rato molestándola y usted ni se movio.

Rachel: -riendo –Jesse es fastidioso, pero bueno, menos mal no logro su objetivo, en fin, oye y ¿no me ha llamado nadie?

Rosita: No que yo sepa, aunque en la mañana llamaron pero el que contesto fue el joven y no dijo quién fue.

Rachel: ¿y no escuchaste nada que diera indicios de quién era?

Rosita: la verdad no, yo solo sentí el teléfono y ya

Rachel: mm ok, gracias entonces

Rosita: De nada señorita, ¿quiere comer ahora?

Rachel: Eeeh, pues no tengo mucha hambre, pero sí, es mejor comer algo.

Después de terminar de comer, se sentía un poco mejor, aunque después de unos minutos se empezó a sentir cansada, a pesar de haber dormido todo el día sus ojos le pesaban y el sueño volvió a apoderarse de ella, sin más se fue a su habitación no sin antes buscar noticias de Quinn, pero al marcar a su celular se encontraba apagado y después de dejar que timbrara el teléfono de su casa por varios minutos una voz ronca y cansada le contesta

Judy: Hola buenas noches

Rachel:- sin saber q decir-

Judy: Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Rachel: Eeeh sí, perdón, eeeeh buenas noches, sería tan amable de comunicarme con Quinn.

Judy: Ella en estos momentos no se encuentra, ¿quién habla?

Rachel: Eeeh su jefe, Rachel Berry.

Judy: Usted es la famosa Rachel.

Rachel:-sorprendida -¿famosa?

Judy: Si, es que mi hija Brittany me ha hablado de usted y mi Quinnie también, al parecer son buenas amigas ¿verdad?

Rachel: Si, si señora, y usted es la mama de Quinn ¿verdad?

Judy: Si señorita.

Rachel: a bueno, Señora… -¿Cómo es q se llamaba?-

Judy: Judy Fabray

Rachel: -eso –Señora Judy, perdón, no me acordaba de su nombre, eeh ¿usted me podría decir si Quinn se demora mucho?

Judy: La verdad no sé, salió hace rato con Brittany y Santana a hacer unas compras, yo creo q no demoran.

Rachel: -con un poco de celos -¿Con Santana me dijo?

Judy: Si, con Santana, pero eso fue ya hace rato, creo que no tardan por llegar.

Rachel: -con mucho mas celos -Ok, entonces muchas gracias Señora Judy, yo ya me despido, que tenga buena noche.

Judy: Pero no desea dejar algún mensaje o algo.

Rachel: No, no señora, depues me comunico con ella.

Judy: Está bien, entonces que descanse.

Rachel: Muchas gracias, lo mismo, hasta luego -iba a colgar cuando…-

Judy: Espere señorita al parecer ya llegaron- al fondo se escuchaban muchas risas -Quinnie, tú jefe al teléfono.

Quinn:-agitada -Hola

Rachel: Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás?

Quinn: Bien y ¿tu?

Rachel: pues la verdad, no muy bien, pero bueno ya ahora que tengo la oportunidad de escucharte me siento feliz.

Quinn: Ok, ¿y para que me necesitabas?

Rachel: -le dolía la forma como le hablaba -Solo quería saber de ti, pero veo q estas ocupada.

Quinn: Si, un poquito, te parece si mejor hablamos mañana en la oficina, es que acabo de llegar y estoy un poquito cansada.

Rachel: Ok, y perdóname por interrumpirte, q estés bien y q descanses, y me saludas a Santana, adios, te amo -y colgó sin dejarla hablar.

Decidió mejor colgarle antes de que Quinn respondiera, ya que lo que iba a decir no era exactamente lo que quería escuchar y era mejor eso a que su silencio o sus palabras la lastimaran, además estaba siendo demasiado cortante con ella, y era mejor dejar así antes q cometiera más estupideces haciéndole cualquier reclamo o contestándole ofensivamente sabiendo que Quinn no tenía la culpa y q su comportamiento estaba justificado por la presencia de su madre y hermana, por eso mejor se calmó y decidió olvidarse de todo por un momento y caer de nuevo en brazos de Morfeo esperando q sus ojos vieran un nuevo amanecer y q el siguiente día fuera el apropiado para hablar bien con Quinn.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenas mi gente bonita, aquí con una nueva actualización, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**OK QUIERO PREGUNTAR ALGO : ¿LES PARECERIA MUY OSADO, MORBOSO O INAPROPIADO QUE SUBA UN ONE–SHOT DE Girl!Penn ACHELE? ESPERO SU OPINION.**


	19. Cena 1 Parte

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Quinn**

La llegada de su familia la dejo sin saber q hacer, deseaba con todo su corazón poder estar con Rachel y disfrutar de cada momento juntas, pero esto cambiaba todo, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedaría su madre y su hermana con ella, según habían dicho, solo se realizaba los exámenes y volvían a su casa, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta cuento tiempo tardaría esto; estaba desesperada, no sabía q hacer ni que decir, cada vez que escuchaba su celular y veía que era Rachel la que llamaba se sentía morir, no le parecía justo que ella estuviera sufriendo por su cobardía de no aceptar frente a su familia que la amaba, pero era más el miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a su madre lo que la detenía a hacerlo, solo pensaba en eso y sabia q no se podría llegar a personar si a su madre le llegara a pasar algo por su culpa, así que con el dolor presente en todo su ser, evitaba hablar con Rachel y cuando lo hacía era lo más cortante del mundo, esquivaba por todos los medios posibles el contacto con ella, al menos por ahora.

Brittany: Quinn ¿qué te pasa?

Quinn: -perdida en sus pensamientos -Eh? No, nada

Brittany: El que nada no se ahoga ¿sabías?

Quinn: -irritada -Boba, de verdad no me pasa nada, estoy bien

Brittany: Eso no es verdad, yo te conozco muy bien hermanita, desde ayer te noto rara y te vuelves más rara después de hablar con tu jefe, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes problemas en el trabajo o que?.

Quinn: -evadiéndola –No es nada de eso, es solo suposición tuya, no me pasa nada, deja ya de inventarte cosas.

Brittany: No te creo, a ti te pasa algo, pero está bien si no me lo quieres decir, igual si no me lo dices tú lo averiguare por mis propios medios.

Quinn: Ay hermanita, tu sí que estas loquita, más bien vete ya a descansar que ya está muy tarde y debes dormir.

Brittany: pero si yo ya no soy una bebe, ya me puedo quedar despierta hasta tarde, ¿se te olvida eso?

Quinn: pues sí, lo tengo muy claro, pero recuerda que mañana debes llevar a mama a hacerse los exámenes, entonces te va tocar irte a dormir ya-la va llevando hacia su habitación-

Brittany: -resignada -bueno, tienes razón –llegan a su habitación- hasta mañana Q, que descanses y recuerda que tengo mis ojos puestos en ti -le da un beso en la mejilla -que tengas buena noche.

Quinn: Hasta mañana.

Después de esto, decide acostarse a dormir, pero las palabras de su hermana aun retumbaban en sus oídos, pensaba ¿Qué pasaría si Brittany se diera cuenta de todo? ¿la apoyaría? ¿le reprocharía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿se alejaría de ella? ¿le contaría a su mama?, estas y otras preguntas invadían su mente y perturbaban su tranquilidad, aun no sabía que iba a pasar con Rachel, estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que podría pasar. Casi toda la noche se la paso revolcándose en su cama pensando en todo hasta que su despertador dio el indicio de que ya era un nuevo día y que había llegado el momento de hablar por fin con Rachel.

Al terminar de bañarse y de organizarse, se fue directo a la cocina a prepararse algo, pero al llegar, estaba ya su madre sirviéndole el desayuno.

Judy: buenos días mi niña, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Quinn: Buenos días mama -le da un beso en su frente -yo muy bien, y ¿tu?, ¿si dormiste bien?

Judy: Si hija, ya estoy lista para irme a hacer todo lo que me tienen que hacer.

Quinn: Bueno mama, esperemos que te vaya muy bien, ¿Brittany si sabe a qué centro médico es al que te debe llevar?

Judy: Si, ella se conoce muy bien en esta ciudad, por eso no te preocupes, además ella ha sido lo que siempre me ha llevado.

Quinn: Está bien, pero ya sabes que si pasa algo me llamas ¿está bien?

Judy: Pero entonces prométeme que si me vas a contestar, que no sea como a tu amiga-jefe que no le contestas las llamadas.

Quinn: -sonrojada -No mama tranquila que para ti estoy disponible las 24 horas del día, y bueno, ¿qué tienes ahí? -señalando su desayuno.

Judy: Tu desayuno- se lo entrega -quiero ver ese plato sin nada Quinn Fabray, ¿entendido?

Quinn: -sorprendida -¡mama pero eso es mucho!, yo no soy capaz de comerme todo eso.

Judy: Lo siento mucho, pero lo tienes que hacer, el desayuno es la comida más importante del dia, así que a comer se dijo y deja de estarte quejando tanto, por eso es que estas así toda flaca porque no te alimentas bien, pero ahora que estoy acá te va tocar comerte todo lo que prepare, así que te me sientas me haces el favor y hasta que no termines no te me paras de ahí.

Quinn: ¡mama!

Judy: mama ¿qué?

Quinn: -bajando la cabeza -No nada, que te quedo muy rico -en eso llega Brittany.

Brittany: buen día familia, ¿cómo están?

Quinn: bien

Brittany: oye hermanita, ¿te levantaste con mucha hambre?, ¡Qué es todo ese montón de desayuno!

Quinn: eso díselo a tu mama q fue la que me lo preparo y la que me está obligando a comérmelo.

Brittany: -riendo -te lo tienes merecido, quien te manda a estar tan flaca, ¿cierto mama?

Judy: cierto, y mira q aquí está el tuyo -le pasa un plato igual que el de Quinn.

Quinn: y entonces a ti porque te sirven también todo eso si tu si estás bien repuestica.

Brittany: porque tengo q mantener mi línea -se señala su cuerpo lo que provoca que todas rían -¿qué? ¿Qué tiene?

Quinn: -riendo -no nada hermanita, siéntate y cállate ya, que calladita te ves más bonita.

Terminaron pues de desayunar y después de eso Quinn salió a la compañía no sin antes despedirse de su mama.

Quinn: mama ya me tengo que ir -cogiendo sus cosas -nos vemos más tarde, ya sabes que si necesitas algo me llamas -le da un beso en su frente -que te vaya bien -se dirige a la salida.

Judy: bueno Hija, pórtate bien

Quinn: Hasta luego -y se va.

Mientras iba en el camino pensaba en todo lo que le iba a decir a Rachel, pero por más que lo pensaba, no tenía la más remota idea de que decirle, le daba rabia con ella misma por ser tan cobarde, por no ser capaz de luchar por su amor así como hasta ahora lo ha hecho Rachel, a ella no le ha importado enfrentarse con quien sea por defender su amor, pero en cambio ella, se le presenta la primera oportunidad de aceptar lo que siente y lo que hace es esconderse, huir de todo y tratar de refugiarse en el silencio. El trayecto llego a su fin, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que Rachel llegara a la oficina, pero aún le quedaba algo de tiempo ya que siempre llegaba una media hora antes de la hora de entrada para tener todo organizado, después de tener listo todo salió de la oficina y se sentó en su escritorio a esperar mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz la saco de ellos.

Santana: Q, Quinn, Hey, alguien ahí -pasando su mano por su cara.

Quinn: -alzando su vista -Hola, perdón, estaba un poquito distraída

Santana: Si de eso me di cuenta, llevo como 5 minutos hablándote y nada, ya hasta pensaba que estabas dormida con los ojos abiertos.

Quinn: algo así, pero bueno, para que me necesitabas.

Santana: no, solo quería dejarte eso -le pasa unos papeles -son todos los documentos que la doctora necesita para hoy, solo los colocas en unas capetas separándolos y listo, y también te traía esto -le pasa una rosa con unos chocolates - bienvenida de nuevo.

Quinn: muchas gracias Santana, eres muy amable-toma la rosa y los chocolates -y gracias también por ayudarle a Rac.., eee, perdón a la doctora Berry en estos días de mi ausencia.

Santana: -riendo -no hay problema, ya sabes que estoy siempre a la orden, oye una pregunta.

Quinn: si dime

Santana: ¿cómo está tu mama?

Quinn: Ella está muy bien gracias, ya hoy empieza a hacerse los exámenes que necesita.

Santana: y ¿tu como estas?

Quinn: yo muy bien, gracias

Santana: pues sí, pero ¿cómo estas llevando esto de que tu mama haya llegado ahora?

Quinn: pues hasta ahora bien, todo está trascurriendo normal, como siempre que ella viene.

Santana: ¿y le piensas contar lo que tienes con la doctora?

Quinn: eso es algo que no te incumbe, perdóname pero por ahora déjame llevar las cosas a mi manera, ¿vale?

Santana: Pero que agresividad, pero bueno, yo solo quería ver si te podía ayudar en algo, pero bueno

Quinn: tranquila Santana que de eso solo me puedo encargar yo, muchas gracias por brindarme tu ayuda pero no la necesito.

Santana: ok, no me meto más tus cosas, me voy entonces, que disfrutes los chocolates y la rosa, ciao-se acerca y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios, en ese momento se abre el ascenso saliendo del Rachel, quien ve toda la escena -nos vemos hermosa-se va.

Rachel: hola -dirigiéndose a Quinn- ¿cómo estás?... Ah pero para que pregunto bobadas si se ve q estas súper bien -mira a Santana mientras se aleja.

Quinn: Rach -le levanta de su silla -perdón, doctora, podemos seguir a su oficina para hablar.

Rachel:- enojada -no le veo la necesidad, mejor hablamos después -trata de irse pero Quinn la detiene.

Quinn: doctora por favor, es necesario que lo hagamos.

Rachel: ya te dije que ahora no Quinn, ahora vuelve a tu lugar de trabajo y ahora más tarde hablamos, ¿ok?

Quinn :-resignada -está bien -se dirigió de nuevo a su puesto mientras Rachel continuaba su camino hacia su oficina.

Rachel: -se devuelve -se me olvidaba, me puedes pasar mi agenda por favor.

Quinn: claro doctora -se la pasa.

Rachel: gracias, y me puedes hacer un último favor de no dejar que nadie me moleste, gracias-se entró a su oficina.

Solo eso era lo que le faltaba, el solo hecho de saber que Rachel había visto lo que había pasado entre Santana y ella la perturbaba aún más, definitivamente ese no era su día, el tratar de explicar lo que pasaba y las negativas por parte de Rachel la alteraban más, se sentía impotente, le dolía mucho la forma en que Rachel la trababa, pero en el fondo sentía que se lo merecía, pensaba que tal vez lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era lo mismo que sintió Rachel cada vez que ella le hablaba cortante.

Después de pasar varias horas, no sabía qué hacer, estuvo tentada varias veces de entrar y enfrentarla, pero después de pensar bien las cosas decidió más bien no hacerlo y continuar ocupándose con su trabajo para poder mantener su mente alejada de todos esos pensamientos. El tiempo pasaba y con él se iba perdiendo la esperanza de hablar con ella, sentía una gran desesperación en su cuerpo, pero no le quedaba más que esperar.

Santana: -gritando- ¡ Quinn!

Quinn: -sobresaltada -¿que?, ¿por qué estas gritando?

Santana: es que llevo aquí un buen rato y tu nada que respondes, de verdad que estas distraída hoy.

Quinn: si un poco, y que se te ofrece.

Santana: oye pero no seas tan grosera.

Quinn: -enojada -no me jodas Santana, sabes que por tu culpa he tenido un problema con –calla -ya sabes quién -bajando la voz

Santana: ¿por mi culpa?, mira pues, ¿ahora yo que hice?

Quinn: pues que nos vio cuando tú te estabas despidiendo y pensó lo peor al ver eso beso

Santana: pero si eso ni siquiera fue un beso.

Quinn: pero lo pareció, y ¿sabes qué? Mejor no me molestes más, que no estoy de genio como para ponerme a pelear contigo

Santana: pero si yo no hice nada

Quinn: no me importa, ahora si no es más, me puedes dejar trabajar, gracias

Santana: oye pero en qué mundo vives, ya es la hora del almuerzo, antes vine por ti para irnos a almorzar.

Quinn: -mira la hora, 12:30- sí, tienes razón, pero ve tú, yo no tengo hambre.

Santana: lo siento mucho, pero me tienes q acompañar, tú no te puedes quedar sin comer, recuerda que acabas de llegar de una incapacidad y te tienes que cuidar, no queremos que te vuelva a pasar nada.

Quinn: no, de verdad no tengo hambre, ve tu

Santana: -se acerca y la saca de su escritorio -lo siento, pero debo seguir órdenes.

Quinn: -saliendo empujada por Santana- ¿ordenes?-se suelta -¿ordenes de quién?

Santana: de tu mama, ella me pido que me encargara que comieras bien, porque según ella te ve un poco delgada y está preocupada por ti, aunque a mí me parece que estas perfecta -la mira de arriba abajo y suspira -en fin, ¿vamos?

Quinn: ya te dije q no tengo hambre -se trata de devolver, pero Santana se lo impide agarrándola de la cintura -oye suéltame -la acerca a ella-

Santana:-le dice en su oído -o sino ¿qué?

Quinn: no estoy jugando de verdad suéltame -trata de soltarse pero no es capaz -si no me sueltas ya, voy a empezar a gritar

Santana: pues grita, pero no te voy a soltar.

Quinn: -agarrando fuerte sus manos para salir de ella- oye es enserio, ¡suéltame! -dice casi gritando -sale Rachel de su oficina.

Rachel: -las mira -Santana ¿la sueltas por favor?

Santana: lo siento doctora pero no lo voy a hacer, si me toca llevármela alzada lo hare, pero ella debe ir a comer.

Rachel: tranquila, la puedes soltar, yo me encargo.

Santana: pero doctora…-la interrumpe-

Rachel: pero nada, vete tranquila que ya yo me encargo de todo.

Santana: ok, pero que de verdad coma algo por favor.

Rachel: ya te dije q tranquila, -dirigiéndose a Quinn- agarra tus cosas y vamos

Quinn: -le obedece -Santana, vete tranquila que con ella estoy bien

Santana: ¿segura?

Quinn: completamente, más tarde hablamos

Santana: ok, nos vemos ahora, hasta luego doctora.

Rachel: adiós Santana -mira a Quinn - ¿vamos?

Quinn: vamos -se dirigen al ascensor.

Mientras iban en el ascensor no hablaron, el silencio fue el rey hasta que llegaron al parqueadero de la compañía.

Quinn: ¿dónde vamos?

Rachel: a mi casa- le abre la puerta de carro para q entre.

Quinn: -después de que Rachel entrara al carro- Mi amor yo te quería pedir dis…-la interrumpe-

Rachel: tranquila hermosa -se acerca y la besa - wow, como extrañaba tus besos

Quinn: -confundida -oye pero… -la interrumpe de nuevo.

Rachel: Amor, por ahora no hables, no te disculpes, no digas nada, ya llegara el momento, mientras déjame disfrutar de tus labios -le da un beso tierno, sin afán -te amo hermosa, ahora si vamos a mi casa -enciende el carro y salen de la compañía.

Quinn: Rach, no te entiendo, tú estabas enojada conmigo esta mañana y ahora estas, ¿normal?

Rachel: para serte sincera, si estaba un poquito enojada contigo, pero más lo estaba con Santana por besarte de nuevo, te juro que si te trate esta mañana así fue porque no quería que mis celos se apoderaran de mí y te hicieran daño, porque yo se q es ella la que te busca y la que trata por todos los medios que tú te fijes en ella, pero también sé que a la única que amas es a mí.

Quinn: en eso tienes toda la razón, tu eres la única a la que amo, pero sabes q en realidad no fue un beso, fue un casi beso, de verdad no lo vi venir, si lo hu…-la interrumpe.

Rachel: -le toma su mano -si amor, tranquila, yo lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, solo te digo q no me gusta que ella haga eso contigo, es que de verdad se pasa, mira cómo te tenia ahora, te juro que estaba a punto de ir y ponerla en su lugar, por favor no permitas que siga así contigo, que mira q hoy me controle, pero otro día no se si logre hacerlo.

Quinn: si mi cielo lo sé, e intentare que nada de esto vuelva a pasar.

Después de pasar algunos minutos hablando de muchas cosas menos de lo más importante, llegaron a la casa de Rachel, al llegar ya tenían todo organizado para el almuerzo, así que empezaron a comer y a siguieron hablando.

Rachel: bueno, ahora sí, ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

Quinn: eeeh bueno, es que no sé por dónde empezar-toma aire- bueno, como sabes mi familia está viviendo en mi casa, mi mama está un poco enferma y por eso tuvo que venir a hacerse unos exámenes, según ella se los hace y vuelve a su casa, pero no sé cuánto tiempo es el que se van a quedar aquí, por eso te quería pedir que durante ese tiempo -calla y agacha su mirada.

Rachel: -sujeta su mano - ¿quieres que mientras este tu familia aquí nos dejemos de ver?

Quinn: si, pero no, es que es muy difícil que estemos juntas estando mi mama aquí, yo tengo q cuidar de ella y de mi hermana, y no puedo contarles que tú y yo somos novias, de verdad no puedo -empiezan a salir unas lágrimas -te amo, pero no le puedo hacer esto a mi mama, ella está enferma y no quiero que por mi culpa le pase algo, perdóname pero no tengo la valentía para enfrentarme con ella y decírselo.

Rachel: -secando sus lágrimas –Mi princesa tranquila, yo sé que para ti es difícil por la situación en la que se encuentra tu mama, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, y pues si lo que quieres es que no nos veamos mas por un tiempo así será.

Quinn: es que eso no lo quiero, -aun llorando -yo quiero estar contigo, estos días sin ti han sido un verdadero infierno, no puedo estar si ti, sin sentirte cerca, sin saber de ti, no te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido para mí tratarte de esa manera tan fría, sabiendo que por dentro quisiera gritarte todo lo que te amo.

Rachel: ¿entonces qué quieres?

Quinn: no se

Rachel: ok, entonces debemos pensar en algo para poder estar juntas pero que tu familia no se entere.

Quinn: ¿escondernos?

Rachel: pues eso es lo único q podemos hacer, o ¿qué otra opción tenemos?

Quinn: no sé, creo q eso es lo único q podemos hacer, pero entonces ¿como vamos a hacer?.

Rachel: ni idea, yo nunca me he escondido de nadie.

Quinn: perdón por hacerte pasar por esto.

Rachel: tranquila amor, a veces hay que hacer cosas así por las personas que amas y por ti estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea -la besa -así que deja de llorar que ya encontraremos una solución a este problema.

Quinn: gracias mi vida, tenía mucho miedo q no me entendieras

Rachel: no Quinn, yo te apoyo en lo q quieras, eso tenlo por seguro.

Quinn: gracias amor -la besa -pero sabes q desde ahora debemos ser más discretas, además mi hermana ya está sospechando, ella me conoce muy bien y sabe q me está pasando algo y no quiero que se dé cuenta, no por ahora.

Rachel: ok, como tú digas, ¿entonces cómo vamos a hacer? ¿Puedo decir q soy una gran amiga tuya que soy demasiado intensa y q debes estar conmigo porque además soy muy inestable y puedo cometer una locura sino estás conmigo? O mas bien decimos que soy una jefe que te absorbe demasiado y no te deja descansar y que entonces tienes q trabajar hasta muy pero muy tarde solo para que yo no te eche, esa puede ser ¿no?

Quinn: -riendo -tu si tienes bobadas, mejor deja así, ya nos inventaremos algo, pero lo de la jefe absorbente no es tan mala idea.

Rachel:-también riendo- es que gracias a ti digo muchas bobadas, es que con tal de poder estar contigo me invento lo que sea, es más, podemos decir q soy lo más dictador de este mundo y que por eso tienes que estar siempre a mis órdenes.

Quinn: Uffs no, si decimos eso de inicio le caes mal a mi mama y lo último que queremos es que te lleves mal con tu suegra ¿no?

Rachel: se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle-rie- pero bueno, entonces tratare de ganarme a mi suegra -hace una pausa -wow eso suena raro -las dos rien- igual yo creo q esa batalla con mi suegra ya está perdida.

Quinn: ¿por qué?

Rachel: pues porque ella no va a querer que me lleve a la más hermosa de sus hijas, de pronto si me voy con mi cuñada la historia sería diferente.

Quinn: -le da un pequeño golpe -¡oye! Que te pasa, deja a mi hermanita en paz

Rachel: -riendo -Cielo como crees q me voy a meter con tu hermana, si a la única mujer que amo es a ti, a nadie más -le da un beso tierno -además tu eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, no te cambiaría por nadie, pero Brittany está bien ¿no?

Quinn: si, pero está muy pequeña, así que cuidado con ella

Rachel: -riendo -ok

Quinn: oye cielo mi mama te quiere conocer

Rachel: -se deja de reír y se queda completamente seria -¿qué?

Quinn: -riendo fuertemente -Nooo, si te pudieras ver la cara en estos momentos creo q también estarías muerta de la risa

Rachel:-sonriendo -boba, enserio, que me dijiste

Quinn: que mi mama te quiere conocer

Rachel: -de nuevo seria -¿de verdad? O me estas molestando?.

Quinn: es de verdad, no ves que Brittany se encargó de hacerle saber que eres mi amiga o bueno, más bien que eres una "gran amiga" mía –rie -entonces mi mama quedo intrigada porque como eres mi jefe y yo nunca había tenido ninguna clase de relación con ninguno de ellos, te quiere conocer.

Rachel: wow, si ves que cause una gran impresión en mi cuñada, por eso es que me está haciendo propaganda eh.

Quinn: ja, ja, ja, tan chistosa tú, enserio Rachel, cuidado con mi hermana.

Rachel: te ves hermosa celosa -se acerca a besarla pero Quinn se parta.

Quinn: si, celosa, enojada, excitada, feliz, triste, como sea sigo siendo hermosa.

Rachel: bueno si, pero celosa te ves más hermosa, pero bueno, ya dejo de molestar con tu hermana, solo que me cayó muy bien, se ve que es buena persona

Quinn: si, tiene un gran corazón, en fin -mira la hora- ya es hora de irnos, ya se deben estar preguntando en compañía donde estamos.

Rachel: "¿deben estar preguntando?" o ¿Santana se debe estar preguntado donde estamos?

Quinn: ¿Ahora quien es la celosa?

Rachel: bueno, vamos entonces.

Quinn: oye, pero no es para que te enojes, si quieres nos quedamos más tiempo, pero recuerda que a las 3:00 pm tienes la reunión con el doctor Valastro.

Rachel: verdad, que pereza, no sé por qué pero Valastro no me da buena espina, pero bueno, mi padre confía mucho en él, esperemos que conmigo logre tener la misma confianza, entonces ¿vamos?

Quinn: si, vamos, -mientras salían -oye pero recuerda entonces que tienes que sacar un tiempo para conocer a mi mama.

Rachel: ¿es q va enserio eso?

Quinn: sí, mi mama es muy insistente, y si no te llevo a la casa es capaz de conseguirse tu dirección y llegarte hasta aquí de sorpresa.

Rachel: ya veo a quien saliste así.

Quinn: tu como siempre molestándome -se hace la enojada.

Rachel: Oh mi vida mentiras -la abraza -solo q me es difícil el no molestarte, pero tratare de no hacerlo tanto y bueno, si mi suegra me quiere conocer, a conocerla se dijo, ¿puede ser este fin de semana?

Quinn: no se, yo te aviso, igual no me ha vuelto a decir nada, pero no demora en preguntar por ti, creo q eso es un tema q le obsesiona, y como me llamas a cada rato eso la intriga más.

Rachel: asi que, ahora es por mí que tu mama me quiere conocer, yo no tengo la culpa que usted presente no me atienda al celular y por eso me toque llamarla a su casa, ahí sí, tú te ganaste esto solita.

Quinn: bueno si tienes razón, pero es que no me gustaba contestarte porque sabía que te iba a contestar mal y no quería que eso pasara, pero bueno, ya lo tendré en cuenta para las próximas veces contestarte el teléfono, eso sí, no te prometo que te voy a hablar bonito porque no puedo.

Rachel: ok, por mí no hay problema, con tal que me contestes las llamadas todo está bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales llegaron a la compañía, entraron al ascensor y después de llegar a su piso, al abrirse las puertas de este se encontraron con una visita inesperada.

Quinn: -se dirige rápido a su escritorio alejándose de Rachel-¿Brittany tu que estás haciendo aquí?.

Brittany: nada Quinn, te estaba esperando, pero veo que estas ocupada -mira a Rachel -Santana me dijo q saliste a almorzar con Rachel pero no pensé que fuera verdad, es que tu no eres de esa que sale con sus jefes.

Quinn: Deja de decir tantas estupideces y dime ¿para que me necesitas?

Brittany: -se acerca a Rachel -hola Rach, ¿cómo estás? -le da un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel: -sorprendida -bien gracias Brittany, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Brittany: bien, ha sido una mañana larga pero bien, después de que acompañe a mama a hacerse los exámenes vine a buscar a Quinn, pero me dijeron que la invitaste a almorzar, ¿verdad?.

Rachel: -mirando a Quinn -eeh, si, lo que pasa es que teníamos que organizar unos pendientes que teníamos para ahora más tarde y no nos queda más tiempo que el del almuerzo.

Brittany: aah veo, yo pensé que era una salida a almorzar normal entre amigas.

Rachel: no como crees, mientras estamos aquí mantenemos una relación de jefe-empleado, ya fuera de las instalaciones si somos amigas.

Brittany: por eso mismo, ¿no salieron de la compañía?

Rachel: eeh - Quinn la interrumpe.

Quinn: Britt deja de molestar a Ra… a la doctora, ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer y tu le estás haciendo perder el tiempo con tus preguntas bobas, ya te dijo q estábamos organizando unas cosas del trabajo, así que deja ya de molestar -se dirige a Rachel -doctora que verguenza, disculpe a mi hermana, es que es un poco curiosa.

Rachel: no te preocupes Quinn, yo entiendo, bueno no siendo más me retiro, un gusto verte Brittany, que estés bien

Brittany: lo mismo digo Rachel, ah no perdón, doctora Berry.

Rachel:-sonriendo –tranquila Brittany, tú me puedes llamar Rachel o Rach o como quieras.

Quinn: -casi matando con la mirada a Rachel- si hermanita, tú no tienes por qué decirle doctora, solo yo le debo decir así.

Rachel: -reacciona ante la mirada de Quinn -bueno tu tampoco Quinn, solo q como estamos en la… -la interrumpe.

Quinn: tranquila doctora, yo no le estoy pidiendo ningún tipo de explicaciones, por mí no se preocupe.

Rachel: -se acerca a ella -pero Quinn tu sabes que es porque estamos en la compañía, por nada más, deja de ser así conmigo -le acaricia el rostro, se quedan en silencio por unos segundos.

Brittany: cof, cof, -al escuchar, reaccionan y se separan rápidamente.

Rachel: bueno Quinn ya sabes, si necesitas algo me llamas, ahora si Brittany nos vemos -entra casi corriendo a su oficina, antes de cerrar la puerta mira Quinn y le dice "perdón" sin producir ningún sonido y se encierra en su oficina.

Brittany: ¿y eso que fue?

Quinn : -ruborizada -¿qué?

Brittany: Pues todo, desde tus escenas de celos hasta la forma con la que ella te trato.

Quinn: -tratando de ocuparse en algo para que no se notara si nerviosismo -¿de qué me estás hablando?

Brittany: no te hagas la tonta Quinn, que yo lo vi, tu le estabas reclamando por lo que me dijo y ella te estaba tranquilizando, ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que está pasando?

Quinn: hermanita de verdad, deja de ver tanta telenovela y concéntrate en otras cosas, que imaginación la que tienes de verdad.

Brittany: no me vengas con eso Quinn, que se perfectamente lo q vi, así que me vas contando de una vez

Quinn: -alzando su voz -que no pasa nada, ya deja de estar viendo cosas en donde no las hay, ahora dime a que viniste -tratando de cambiar de tema-

Brittany: no puede ser, te gusta tu jefe

Quinn: -más ruborizada y con muchos más nervios - ¿qué?, estás loca de verdad.

Brittany: si, te gusta, es que mira tus ojitos, se te iluminan cuando hablas de ella, y le hiciste una escena de celos por mí –reacciono -noooooooo, a ella también le gustas, por eso se fue a tranquilizarte.

Quinn: -nerviosa -bueno basta, deja de estar inventando tantas cosas, mira que te pueden oír, no ves que estas en mi trabajo, baja la voz y deja de estar diciendo tantas bobadas juntas.

Brittany: ¿entonces es cierto? ¿Te gusta y por eso sentiste celos de mí?

Quinn: no, no fueron celos, no fue nada, deja de molestar y dime a que viniste.

Brittany: a no, primero me cuentas que es lo que esta pasando entre ustedes Quinn

Quinn: no jodas Brittany, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada? A que viniste.

Brittany: ok, de esta te salvaste, pero esta noche hablamos y me tienes que contar todo, TODO ¿entendido?

Quinn: ya deja de molestar y habla

Brittany: bueno, es que mama me dijo que viniera a avisarte que llegaras temprano a la casa que porque te va a preparar una cena especial y que quiere que invites a tus amigas.

Quinn: ¿y para eso viniste?, no me podías llamar al celular o aquí a la oficina.

Brittany: ¿crees que no lo hice?, claro, como estabas con tu amor ni siquiera contestaste el celular, si lo revisas veras que tienes un montón de llamadas perdidas, y también llame aquí, pero nadie me contesto, entonces mi mama me mando para acá, ya sabes cómo es ella.

Quinn: -saca su celular y mira efectivamente 10 llamadas perdidas -si, lo siento, la verdad no lo escuche.

Brittany: sabra Dios que estabas haciendo para no escucharlo

Quinn: bueno ya, deja de estar diciendo esas cosas, y dime q mas dijo mi mama.

Brittany: nada mas, solo que invitaras a Rachel

Quinn: -quedo en shock -¿Qué dijiste?

Brittany: que mama quiere conocer hoy mismo a Rachie, así que ve a decirle q hoy en la casa a las 8:00 pm y que no tarde.

Quinn: pero es que la doctora no creo q pueda hoy, estamos empezando semana y ella mantiene muchas cosas que hacer, mama no puede estar disponiendo del tiempo de las personas así

Brittany: pues te toco convencerla porque mi mama ya llamo a Santana y ella le dijo que con gusto iría, ahora solo falta Rach, así que llámala y dile

Quinn: no pero es que de verdad, no creo q pueda.

Brittany: por eso te digo q la llames y le preguntes

Quinn: no, es que mi mama como me va poner en estas cosas.

Brittany: hermanita, tu eres muy lenta -se va rápidamente a la oficina de Rachel, Brittany no logra alcanzarla, toca y abre la puerta.

Rachel: -sorprendida -¡ Brittany! Dime que se te ofrece.

Quinn: no la deja hablar -nada doctora que pena la interrupción -trata de sacarla de la oficina pero no se deja-

Brittany: como que nada, mira Rach lo pasa es que mi mama quiere conocerte -ante esto Rachel pone cara de asombro -y bueno, quiere que sea hoy -su cara cambia de asombro a preocupación -así que estas cordialmente invitada a cenar hoy en nuestra casa.

Rachel: eeh, me toma por sorpresa esto, no sabría que decirte, la verdad no sé si pueda hacerlo porque hoy tengo unos compromisos pendientes

Brittany: pues yo creo q lo mejor es que los canceles, porque a mama no le gusta que le dejen las cosas preparadas.

Quinn: -regañándola - Brittany que te pasa, no ves que la doctora es una mujer muy ocupada, no puede estar cancelando sus compromisos así como así, además a tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así-se dirige a Rachel -que verguenza doctora, es que como ve mi hermana es un poco mal educada, sino puede, ya será otro día.

Rachel: -siguiendo sus instintos –bueno Quinn, igual no es algo importante lo que tengo q hacer hoy, así que Brittany -la mira -dile a tu mama que allí estaré-mira a Quinn y ahora es ella la que expresa preocupación en su rostro.

Brittany: si ves Q que no era gran cosa, bueno Rach entonces nos vemos a las 8:00 pm en la casa de Q, ya sabes con llegar ¿verdad?

Rachel: si claro

Brittany: a verdad que allí fue donde nos conocimos, que pregunta tan boba la mía -Rachel sonríe ante el comentario -bueno, entonces nos vemos allá, por favor no llegues tarde q mama odia la impuntualidad.

Rachel: ok, allí estaré puntual

Brittany: bueno, ahora sí que estés bien, chau -sale de la oficina.

Quinn: -furiosa -¿tú estás loca o qué? Como se te ocurre meterte así a la oficina de la doctora y tras de eso casi obligarla a que vaya a la cena con mama, eres una mal educada

Brittany: hermanita, era eso o dejar q mi futura cuñada empezara a perder puntos con mi mama.

Quinn: -gritándole -que deja de estar diciendo ya esas cosas, déjame en paz y vete ya.

Brittany: ok, como quieras, nos vemos en la noche, ya sabes tienes que llegar temprano a la casa

Quinn: adiós Brittany

Brittany: chau hermanita -le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Después de algunos minutos de estar pensando en lo que había pasado, decide por fin acercarse a hablar con Rachel, así que la llama.

Rachel: dime Quinn

Quinn: doctora ¿será que podemos hablar de lo que paso ahora?

Rachel: si claro Quinn pasa

Quinn: -entrando a la oficina y sentándose - Rach perdón, de verdad no fue mi intención que esto pasara a si, te lo advertí, mi mama es así y yo no pude hacer nada.

Rachel: tranquila amor, igual no pasa nada, solo somos amigas ¿no?

Quinn: para mi mama sí, pero para Britt no

Rachel: -sorprendida -¿qué? ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué paso?

Quinn: nada, solo que al ver nuestro comportamiento hace un rato empezó a pensar en montón de cosas y hasta te dijo "cuñada"

Rachel: -riendo -"¿cuñada?" interesante eso, entonces no dijo nada mas

Quinn: no solo que le tenía que contar todo esta noche, pero no se qué hacer.

Rachel: bueno amor si quieres contarle lo de nosotras ya sabes que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, pero sino no hay problema, todo debe ser a su debido tiempo y si no te sientes preparada pues podemos esperar.

Quinn: gracias Rachel, lo pensare, no sé si sea conveniente que ella sepa, pero bueno, como dices tu todo a su debido tiempo, ahora bien, si no puedes ir a cenar hoy, no hay problema, yo le digo a mi mama que se te presento algo a último minuto y que no pudiste venir, o no sé, me invento algo

Rachel: no amor como crees, allí estaré no te preocupes, yo sabré como esquivar las preguntas de mi suegra, por eso no te preocupes.

Quinn: Mi cielo, hay una cosa más -calla-

Rachel: -le toma la mano -¿qué pasa amor?

Quinn: también está invitada a la cena Santana, es q mama la quiere mucho, ella ha sido mi única amiga desde que llegue a esta ciudad, así que mama le tomo un gran aprecio y la invito hoy a cenar porque según ella quería tener a mis amigas en la cena y de paso conocerte a ti

Rachel: Hm veo, pero bueno, esta bien, ojala y a Santana no se le salga nada de lo nuestro en la cena porque estaríamos arruinadas.

Quinn: no como crees, yo ahora voy a hablo con ella para que no diga nada, por eso no te preocupes.

Rachel: ok, entonces no se diga más, a las 8:00 pm en punto en tu casa

Quinn: aja, allá te espero, bueno me voy, aah se me olvidaba, ya están listas las carpetas con los documentos que necesitas para la reunión, ahora mismo las voy a colocar en la sala de juntas y mira, esta es la tuya, para que la revises desde ya.

Rachel: ok amor muchas gracias

Quinn: bueno, nos vemos al rato-hace ademan de irse-

Rachel: -la toma del brazo -oye espera, ¿no me vas a dar ni un besito?

Quinn: Rach estamos en tu oficina, este es un lugar de trabajo, no podemos hacer esto.

Rachel: pero nadie nos va a ver, además es solo un beso -se acerca-

Quinn: -tratando de alejarse - Rachel no, aquí no

Rachel: -suplicando -uno nada más, ¿sí?

Quinn: ok, pero solo uno -se acerca y le un beso lento sin afanes y se separa y se va - te amo -sale de la de la oficina

Al salir de la oficina se dirigió a la sala de juntas a llevar las carpetas y de paso se dirigió al escritorio de mariana para hablar con ella.

Quinn: Santana hola

Santana: -alegre- ¡ Quinn! Hola, y ese milagro que vienes a visitarme

Quinn: es que necesito hablar contigo de la cena de hoy

Santana: a si claro, tu mama me llamo hoy a invitarme, y si no estoy mal también invito a la doctora ¿verdad?

Quinn: si, y precisamente veía hablarte de eso, como tu supondrás ni mi mama ni mi hermana saben q –baja la voz -Rachel y yo tenemos algo -vuelve a su tono natural -entonces te quería pedir el favor que no hagas ningún tipo de comentarios que puedan llegar a hacer pensar lo que pasa

Santana: claro, por mi no hay ningún problema, tranquila q de mi boca no saldrá nada

Quinn: ok San muchas gracias, entonces nos vemos en la noche, que tengas buena tarde -se va-

Ya al tener todo organizado con Santana y Rachel solo le quedaba esperar que llegara la noche para la dichosa cena, nunca imagino que las cosas se dieran tan rápido, pero al parecer todo lo que tenía que ver con Rachel era así, rápido, sin tiempo de pensar, solo sentir. Sabiendo esto se dedicó a terminar lo más pronto posible su trabajo para poder acabar pronto y así poder ir a su casa para ayudar a su mama con la cena, aunque el nerviosismo ya estaba apoderado de ella, no le quedaba más que respirar profundo y esperar a que todo fuera bien.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenas mi gente bonita, aquí con una nueva actualización, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**HOY ES MI** **CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSSSS, DE REGALO UNOS REVIEWS SIII? :D.**

**SE ACABARON MIS VACACIONES POR ESO NO HABIA ACTUALIZADO.**

**Y como siempre como disco rayado les ruego que me regalen unos Reviews los necesito para vivirrrrrr y ….y bueno eso :D.**


	20. Cena II Parte

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Rachel**

Luego de saber que iba a conocer a su suegra estaba hecha un mar de nervios, trataba de ocultarlo y lo hacía muy bien, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo, el solo hecho de saber que iba a estar ahí con la mama de Quinn y con su hermana que ya sospechaba algo, le daba un miedo tremendo ya que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, sabiendo que Quinn iba a estar ahí, tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, pero iba a estar ahí y eso la mortificaba, no le quedaba más que resignarse y tranquilizarse, ahora lo que importaba era tratar de caerle bien a la mama de su novia, eso era algo que Santana tenía muy bien ganado, o bueno, eso era lo que parecía, ya que el solo hecho de que ella también estuviera invitada, y según Brittany invito a las "amigas" de Quinn, era porque la mama ya tenía una empatía con ella, así que estaba decidida a mostrarse lo mejor posible para al menos tener algo ganado con su suegra.

La tarde iba pasando entre reuniones y trabajo acumulado, los minutos se iban rápidamente y el nerviosismo aumentaba, Rachel trataba por todos los medios de tranquilizarse pero no podía, nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa, miraba la hora a cada rato, veía como las manecillas del reloj se movían rápidamente, solo deseaba que el tiempo se parara por tan solo un momento y tener un poco mas de este para organizar sus ideas, pero no, el tiempo seguía y la hora acordada llegaba.

Quinn: -toca la puerta de la oficina pero no responden –doctora -la llama –doctora -sigue tocando pero nada así que decide entrar y ve a Rachel sentada y pensativa -doctora que pena la interrupción

Rachel: -asustada - Quinn por Dios q susto me has pegado

Quinn: pero es que te estuve tocando la puerta y no decías nada, por eso entre, perdón, no era mi intención asustarte.

Rachel: no tranquila no te preocupes, ya estoy bien-toma agua.

Quinn: -entra del todo y cierra la puerta - ¿oye que te pasa?, estas pálida

Rachel: no es nada, estoy bien.

Quinn: ¿bien?, no te ves nada bien, ven, llamemos al enfermero a que venga a revisarte -agarra el teléfono pero Rachel la detiene.

Rachel: Amor no es nada, tranquila, ya se me pasara

Quinn: espera, ¿estás así por la cena con mi mama? -lo dice con un tono de burla.

Rachel: eeh, no, como se te ocurre, yo estoy bien

Quinn: -riendo -nooooo, ¿estás nerviosa? - le toca la mano y la tiene fría -es que mírate, hasta las manos las tienes frías.

Rachel: -seria -que no, estoy bien, deja de molestarme.

Quinn: -riendo -no, si pudieras verte yo creo q estarías igual que yo -se sienta a reírse.

Rachel: -enojada -bueno ya deja de burlarte, o acaso tengo q recordarte como estabas cuando le íbamos a decir a mi familia lo nuestro, yo creo q estabas igual o peor.

Quinn: -tratando de aguantarse la risa -bueno si, tienes razón, pero te ves muy chistosa -vuelve a reír.

Rachel: oye me vas a poner más nerviosa si te sigues riendo

Quinn: bueno ya -aguantando la risa -no espérame me rio otro poquito y después si me pongo seria-riendo –bueno –seria -listo, ya amor no te preocupes q no va a pasar nada, igual mi mama solo te quiere conocer, además recuerda que para ella solo somos amigas así q no te preocupes

Rachel: si lo sé, pero el solo hecho de imaginarme que voy a pasar por esto 2 veces me da de todo.

Quinn: -confundida -¿2 veces? ¿Por qué 2 veces?

Rachel: esta primera que me vas a presentar como amiga, y la segunda será cuando me presentes como novia, yo creo q ahí si muero lento -rie

Quinn: -seria y callada

Rachel: -al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se acerca y le toma la mano –amor, estoy molestando, no me prestes atención, ya sabes que todo va a ser como y cuando quieras.

Quinn: si Rach lo sé, solo que no me parece justo para ti todo lo que estoy haciendo, esto es solo un acto más de cobardía por mi parte y… - Rachel la calla con un beso

Rachel: y nada, olvídate de todo esto, ya llegara el momento indicado para hacer las cosas como las queremos hacer.

Quinn: ok, ya te había dicho que te amo

Rachel: no, pero lo suponía, es que es difícil no amarme -rie

Quinn: -riendo -Rachel, tu siempre sales con tus bobadas

Rachel: no son bobadas son verdades, pero si no me quieres creer pregúntale a cualquiera.

Quinn: para que preguntar a alguien más si yo misma me puedo responder esa pregunta -la besa lentamente

Rachel: yo también te amo Quinn, pero mira la hora, vamos a llegar tarde a la cena de mi suegra, y mira que tengo que empezar a ganarme puntos con ella-rie-

Quinn: si tienes razón, pero quiero quedarme más tiempo contigo, estos días no he podido hacerlo y ya me haces falta -la abraza fuerte.

Rachel: y tú a mí, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, además tranquila que ya nos inventaremos algo para poder estar así por mucho más tiempo.

Quinn: si, tienes razón, bueno -se separa de ella- entonces me voy, a bueno, primero que todo doctora Berry, será que me puede dar permiso para irme hoy más temprano.

Rachel: mmm, no se Quinn, es que creo q todavía hay mucho trabajo -coge unos documentos -mira, todo esto es para mañana, yo creo q lo mejor sería que te quedaras y que me ayudaras a solucionar esto.

Quinn: por mi encantada, pero es que mi mama es una persona un poco fuerte y si no llego a casa temprano me regaña -al decir esto no pudieron aguantar la risa

Rachel: ¿tan grande y te dejas regañar así de tu mama?

Quinn: es que con ella es imposible, hay q hacer lo que nos dice o sino nos atenemos a las consecuencias.

Rachel: bueno siendo así tienes el permiso, es más, yo también me voy a dar un auto permiso para ver si no hacemos enojar a tu señora madre.

Quinn: ok, pero doctora y los papeles que necesita para mañana.

Rachel: en realidad solo eran una excusa para que te quedaras, pero no funciono –sonrie -pero para mañana si te tienes que quedar, definitivamente estos documentos necesitan de tu ayuda.

Quinn: ok, entonces me voy doctora, que tenga una buena noche, con permiso.

Rachel: Quinn, espera, se te olvido algo -se acerca a ella

Quinn: -buscando con la mirada -¿qué?

Rachel: esto -le da un beso que dura algunos minutos -ya, ahora si te puedes ir.

Quinn: te amo, nos vemos en casa

Rachel: y yo a ti, bye –antes de salir de la oficina -tati espera.

Quinn: -se detiene y la voltea a ver -¿qué?, se me olvido otra cosa.

Rachel:-riendo- sí, eres medio olvidadiza, no mentiras, pues te quería preguntar si te llevaba a tu casa, pues igual yo también ya me voy, entonces no sé si quieras.

Quinn: mmm, no sé si sea buena idea, que tal que mama te vea y te haga entrar de una vez

Rachel: no creo, seremos cautelosas, si quieres te puedo dejar una o dos cuadras antes para que no se den cuenta, ¿sí?

Quinn: eeeh, ok, entonces ¿vamos?

Rachel: vamos -coge sus cosas y salen

Mientras iban en el carro hablan de todo un poco, ya Rachel estaba un poco más tranquila, el estar al lado de Quinn la tranquilizaba, pero el camino se hacía cada vez más corto y ya se estaba llegando la hora de despedirse.

Quinn: Cielo me puedes dejar aquí

Rachel: pero todavía falta mucho, déjame te dejo un poquito más cerca, así no caminas tanto

Quinn: ok, pero no tanto.

Rachel: -tres cuadras más adelante -aquí puede ser-fue parqueando-

Quinn: por poco me dejas en la puerta de mi casa.

Rachel: bueno pero no lo hice, además todavía faltan 2 cuadras para llegar a tu casa, puedes estar tran Quinn quila por eso.

Quinn: ok, entonces ya me voy, ya sabes a las 8:00 pm en punto, no llegues tarde.

Rachel: ok amor, aquí estaré puntual

Quinn: -se acerca para besarla pero Rachel la esquiva recibiendo en beso en su mejilla -oye pero que pa…-la interrumpen-

Brittany: -asomada por la ventanilla -¿hola chicas cómo están?

Quinn: -sorprendida -¿tú qué haces aquí?

Brittany: mi mama me mando a la tienda a comprar unas cosas y vi el carro de Rach y me acerque a saludar, ¿Por qué? ¿Interrumpí algo?

Quinn: -se baja del carro muy nerviosa -no nada, ya nos estábamos despidiendo

Brittany: ¿pero por qué te bajas aquí si la casa queda unas cuadras más adelante?

Quinn: porque la doctora tiene que ir a su casa y desde aquí le queda más cerca, así que no preguntes más y vámonos -la va empujando.

Brittany: no pero espera –se suelta y se asoma de nuevo en la ventanilla - Rach, ¿si vas a venir a la cena?

Rachel: si claro, ya voy para mi casa a organizarme.

Brittany: ok, organízate entonces para que quedes bonita, aunque bueno, eso en ti no hace falta, así como estas podrías irte a presentar a mi mama e igual te verías hermosa.

Rachel: -sonrojada -eeeh gracias

Quinn: -celosa -bueno, ¿será que ya nos podemos ir?

Brittany: si claro, vamos, -se dirige a Rachel -nos vemos ahora, te cuidas, bye

Rachel: ok, q estés bien, adiós -busca con la mirada a Quinn pero esta la está evadiendo -Quinn -la llama y logra obtener su atención -nos vemos ahora más tarde, adiós.

Quinn: adiós doctora que este bien, y gracias por traerme.

Rachel: ok, no es nada, cuando quieras, bueno, se cuidan -y arranca

No se esperaba esto, solo le daba gracias a Dios porque alcanzo a ver qué Brittany se acercaba antes de que Quinn la besara y por eso alcanzo a esquivarla a tiempo, no quería por nada del mundo que las cosas se complicaran más, no pretendía que Quinn tuviera que enfrentarse a esto ya, quiera que todo fuera llevado con calma, tranquilamente, sin apresurarse a nada, esperaba que Quinn tuviera el tiempo necesario para organizar sus ideas y así poder hablar y demostrar libremente todos sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su habitación, dejo a un lado todas sus cosas y se dio un baño, al ver que tenía tiempo suficiente se quedó un rato algo largo en el cual trataba de relajarse, pero sus intentos eran fallidos, estaba demasiado estresada, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea que debía estar tranquila y de paso brindarle esa tranquilidad a Quinn.

Los minutos pasaban y la hora se acercaba, ya estaba lista lo único que hacía falta era llevarle un presente, así que salió de su casa con anticipación para comprar una botella de vino, no sabía muy bien si este iba a ser un buen presente o no, pero no sabía que más llevar, el nerviosismo no la dejaba pensar. Después de comprarlo, se dirigió a la casa de Quinn, miro el reloj y tenía buen tiempo, después de algunos minutos en carretera llego, parqueo el carro donde siempre y después de tomar aire por varios minutos bajo del carro trayendo consigo la botella de vino, miro su reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para la hora acordada, se paró enfrente de la puerta, tomo aire y toco, después de unos segundos se escuchó como abrían la puerta estando detrás de ella Brittany.

Brittany:-la mira de pies a cabezas -wow, Rach, estas hermosísima y súper puntual -baja el tono de su voz y se acerca un poco -ya vas ganando puntos -su voz vuelve a la normalidad- sigue.

Rachel: -sonrojada y nerviosa -gracias- entra a la casa-

Brittany: Q mira quien llego - Quinn voltea y al verla le sonríe y se dirige a ella

Quinn: hola -le da un beso en la mejilla -¿cómo estás?

Rachel: -nerviosa -eeeh, creo q se me nota ¿no?-todas ríen

Quinn: ya tranquila que mi mama no come personas -le sonríe

Rachel: -le devuelve la sonrisa -gracias, eeh mira -le pasa el vino -no sabía que más traer así que he decido traer esto, ¿será que le gusta a tu mama?

Quinn: la verdad ni idea, creo q si

Rachel: mmm ok, esperemos que así sea -suena la puerta

Brittany: y llego la otra invitada -se dirige a la puerta

Quinn: ven, siéntate que mama ya viene -la lleva a la sala de estar -solo esperábamos por ustedes -se sientan

Rachel: ok -moviendo las piernas -estoy un poquito nerviosa

Quinn: -le toma la mano -ya, tranquila que me tendrás siempre a tu lado.

Santana: buenas noches, ¿cómo están?

Quinn: hola S-se para a saludarla y le da un beso en la mejilla -bien y ¿tu?

Santana: muy bien gracias, y ¿dónde está tu mama?- la busca con la mirada

Quinn: está arriba terminándose de organizar, no demora.

Santana: mm ok, oye mira traje esto -le entrega una cajita

Quinn: -lo mira -¿oye como sabias q es el postre preferido de mi mama?

Santana: estoy bien informada.

Quinn: eso veo, bueno, espérenme un segundo voy a dejar esto a la cocina y ya vengo, mari toma asiento-se fue-

Santana: ok -se sienta enfrente de Rachel- buenas noches doctora

Rachel: buenas noches Santana

Quinn: -vuelve –Chicas me esperan otro momento voy a ver que le paso a mi mama que no baja.

Rachel y Santana: ok

Mientras Quinn se iba, la sala iba quedando en un silencio completo, Rachel solo se dedicaba a mirar por todos lados, mientras que Santana se fijaba directamente en lo que hacía Rachel, después de pasar algunos segundos sin que se dijera nada, Brittany rompió el silencio.

Brittany: ¿pero ustedes es que no tienen ningún tema de conversación o que? -Rachel le sonrie pero no dice nada-

Santana: es que la doctora y yo casi no nos hemos relacionado, solo tenemos un trato meramente laboral.

Brittany: ¿cómo así? ¿Ustedes tres no son amigas? Yo pensé que eran todas amigas

Santana: no, las dos somos amigas de Quinn, pero la doctora y yo solo somos conocidas.

Brittany: mmm veo, pero si se la llevan bien o ¿no?

Santana: -mira fijo a y duda en la respuesta- eeh, no hemos tratado mucho como para saberlo.

Brittany: -se dirige a catalina -oye Rach pero di algo, ¿a ti te cae bien mariana?

Rachel: -sin saber que contestar -pues como dice ella, no nos hemos conocido mucho como para saber si me cae bien o mal.

Brittany: pero como no si trabajan juntas, ustedes es que no tienen integraciones de trabajo o algo así para conocerse todos.

Rachel: si, pero como yo soy nueva en la empresa pues no he tenido la oportunidad de socializar mucho con los empleados, es más que todo por eso.

Brittany: aaa veo, y cuan…-llega Quinn y la interrumpe-

Quinn: hermanita, tu si eres preguntona, deja ya de molestarlas y deja un poquito de preguntas para mi mama.

Brittany: Uffs, tu nunca me dejas seguir preguntando, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que con mis preguntas averigüe algo que no me quieres contar? -todas se miran

Quinn: ya deja de molestar tanto y más bien ven y me ayudas a traer a mama -la levanta de la silla, se alejan y Quinn le empieza a hablar bajo -oye, te voy a pedir encarecidamente que evites ese tipo de comentarios cuando mi mama este con nosotras, ¿me podrías hacer solo ese favor?

Brittany: ok, pero entonces luego me dices por qué, ¿ok?

Quinn: por lo visto no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que sepas lo que quieras saber.

Brittany: exacto, entonces por ahora me quedo callada, pero más tarde me cuentas todo.

Quinn: -resignada -ok, contigo definitivamente no se puede, te odio.

Brittany: no digas mentiras que yo sé que me amas -la abraza -vamos pues por mi mama que ya debe estar enojada porque no le ayudamos a bajar

Rachel y Santana esperaban pacientemente mientras escuchaban la conversación que tenían Quinn y Brittany, Rachel se encontraba un poco ansiosa ya que al parecer hacía falta poco para que Quinn hablara con Brittany, esto no se lo esperaba, pero si así iba a ser, era porque así debía ser, mientras tanto mariana solo se dedicaba a observarla y esto ya estaba molestando Rachel, no se aguantaba más el sentirse vigilada.

Rachel: -encuentra su mirada con la de ella -¿qué es lo que tanto me ves?

Santana: nada, solo que está muy bonita hoy.

Rachel: -con cara de confusión -eeh ok gracias, pero por favor deja de mirarme tanto que ya me estas poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

Santana : -en tono de burla- ¿más? Yo creo q eso es imposible, si se le nota a mil kilómetros de distancia como esta.

Rachel: bueno, por eso mismo deja de mirarme así que me pones mucho peor.: como diga doctora.

Rachel: dime Rachel no tienes por qué decirme "doctora" estando fuera de la compañía, y también me puedes tutear, bueno si no te molesta.

Santana: ok, como digas Rachel .

Rachel: así está mejor, oye quería decirte algo antes de que lleguen todas, sé que no es momento ni el lugar pero quisiera pedirte que lleváramos la fiesta en paz, sé que no hemos tenido una muy buena relación que digamos, pero hagamos esto por Quinn, con familia aquí es todo más complicado, hagámoslo por ella ¿sí?.

Santana: está bien, a mí también me parece pertinente que estemos "bien" en estos momentos, por mí no hay ningún problema, pero que esto no te de falsas expectativas, porque seguiré luchando por ella.

Rachel: -la mira fijamente -contigo definitivamente no se puede -llega Quinn junto con Brittany y su mama, las dos se levanta rápidamente.

Santana: -eufórica - ¡Judy! Mírate estas, bellísima como siempre -le da un beso en la mejilla-

Judy: hola Santana, tú también estas divina, me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir -mira detrás de Santana y allí estaba Rachel - hola, tú debes ser Rachel Berry ¿verdad?

Rachel: -nerviosa -si señora, mucho gusto -se acerca y extiende su mano pero Judy la abraza y ella recibe el abrazo sorprendida-

Judy: mucho gusto hija, Judy Fabray-se separa de ella y la mira fijo a los ojos -por fin conozco a la famosa Rachel, apenas llevo unos días aquí y ya mis dos hijas hablan mucho de ti, de verdad ya tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

Rachel: eeh bueno, no sabía que era tan conocida aquí -mira a Quinn y a Brittany- espero que hayan hablado bien de mí.

Judy: claro que lo han hecho, más que todo mi Britt, ella si desde que te conoció me hablo de ti, al parecer le diste una buena impresión - Rachel mira a Brittany con una sonrisa -Quinn también poco a poco le he ido sacando información porque como sabes, ella es un poco reservada -ríen

Rachel: me alegra mucho saber eso, el poco tiempo que conozco a sus hijas también me he llevado una buena impresión de ellas, déjeme decirle que tiene unas hijas excepcionales.

Judy: lo sé hija, por eso es que las cuido tanto para que no venga cualquiera a endulzarles el oído y se me las lleve, ella son únicas y como tales se merecen alguien igual o más especiales que ellas.

Rachel: en eso si tienes toda la razón.

Quinn: bueno mama, vamos ya a cenar que a eso fue que vinimos ¿no?

Judy: -regañándola -Quinn deja de ser mal educada no ves que estoy hablando con Rachel.

Quinn: -agachando la cabeza -si señora, perdón-levanto la mirada en dirección a Rachel y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Judy: bueno, entonces ¿vamos a la mesa?

Todas: si vamos

Empezaron la cena, hablan de cosas sin importancia, las que más hablan eran Brittany y Santana, mientras que Rachel solo se dedicaba a mirar a Quinn y a contestar una que otra pregunta. Al terminar la cena se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala de estar y ahí empezó Judy bombardearla con preguntas.

Judy: y bueno Rachel, cuéntame cómo conociste a mi hija.

Rachel: -recordando el día en que se conocieron - la primera vez que vi a Quinn casi me hace dar un infarto de la rabia que me dio cuando no me dejo entrar a mi oficina.

Judy: ¿cómo es eso?

Catalina: -les conto toda la historia y empezaron a reír.

Judy: Hija- diciéndole a Quinn -ves, eso te pasa por no relacionarte con las personas de la empresa.

Quinn: es que yo si me relaciono con las personas de la empresa, la q no se relaciona con nadie es Rachel, yo si sabía de su existencia, pero nunca llegue a imaginar que ella iba a ser la sucesora del doctor Berry, es más, ni siquiera la conocía, eso fue más su culpa por no hacerse conocer que la mía por no dejarla entrar.

Rachel: si, en eso tiene toda la razón, pero bueno, eso ya paso y ahora somos amigas, eso es lo importante -le regala una sonrisa a Quinn

Judy: y ¿cómo se hicieron amigas?

Rachel: -mira a Quinn y a Santana buscando una respuesta –eeh -se queda pensado un rato -a bueno, eso fue ya al siguiente día de conocernos, pues es que el día anterior nos quedamos encerradas en el ascensor de la compañía y eso nos dio tiempo para conocernos y saber un poco más de cada una, y después de vivir esa experiencia se puede decir que nos convertimos en amigas, ¿verdad?

Quinn: verdad

Judy: pero ustedes han pasado por unas cosas muy raras, y aun así son amigas, y ¿hace cuánto es que se conocen?

Rachel: hace unas semanas

Judy: -sorprendida -¿semanas? Solo unas semanas y ya se puede decir que eres una de sus mejores amigas, ¿Qué hiciste Rachel para que pasara esto? es que mira que mi Quinnie no es de hacer amistades por montones, ella es muy reservada, ¿y llegas tú y en unas semanas logras ser su amiga?

Rachel: -riendo -pues no sé, las cosas se fueron dando, desde que nos conocimos hubo una –calla y piensa -como decirlo, eeh, ¿química?, pues después de haber pasado por todo lo que pasamos todo fue fluyendo.

Judy: mmm interesante, oye Rachel y ¿tu si tienes novio o esposo? Es que mira Quinn desde hace mucho no me presenta a nadie.

Quinn: mama, q son esas preguntas, no ves q eso ya es de su vida privada.

Judy: a bueno, si te molesta la pregunta, no la contestes

Rachel: no, tranquila eso no me molesta, y pues la verdad no, no tengo novio, pero existe una persona que me encanta, se puede decir que estoy enamorada de ella -mira a Quinn y le sonríe-

Judy: pero que les pasa a los hombres de hoy en día, mira todas estas mujeres tan hermosas -las señala -y ninguna tiene novio, ¿porque tú tampoco cierto Santana?

Santana: no, no señora, todavía no he encontrado a mi media naranja, o bueno, ya la encontré pero ella no me presta atención -mira fijo a Quinn y esta se sonroja

Judy: si ves, es que los hombres de hoy en día son unos tontos, como se les ocurre no prestarles atención a ustedes, y a ti Santana, ese hombre se pierde a una gran mujer, aunque tú también hazte notar, si tú crees q él es la persona indicada para ti, lucha porque ya sabes como dice el dicho "el que persevera, alcanza"

Santana: si Judy, eso es lo que hago y tengo muy presente ese dicho y sé que poco a poco me ganare su corazón

Quinn: eee bueno, podemos cambiar de tema, es que ya se está tornando un poco triste.

Judy: si, tienes razón, entonces cuéntenme, ¿Cuándo salen las tres que hacen?

Quinn: ¿cuando salimos las tres?

Judy: si, ¿o acaso no han salido nunca las tres?

Quinn: la verdad no

Judy: ¿y eso por qué? No se supone que son tus amigas, tu deberías salir con ellas

Quinn: si lo son, pero son aparte, a ver cómo te explico, el hecho de q Santana sea mi amiga y Rachel también, no significa que Rachel y Santana también lo sean.

Judy: pero y tu porque no las unido o algo parecido, mira que sin son tus amigas deben tener por lo menos un trato entre ellas, sería mejor si todas son amigas.

Quinn: si mama, pero es que igual Rachel y yo solo llevamos poco tiempo saliendo, pues de conocernos, y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de que todas estemos unidas, es más, esta creo q es la primera vez q nos reunimos las tres.

Judy: ¿enserio?

Rachel y Santana asienten

Judy: bueno, entonces porque no planean una salida las tres para que se conozcan.

Brittany: o más bien las cuatro, yo también quiero estar.

Quinn: -las mira -ustedes que piensan

Rachel: por mí no hay problema

Santana: por mí tampoco, cuando quieran.

Brittany: listo, este fin de semana salimos.

Quinn: oye a ti si nadie te invito -todas ríen.

Brittany: porque yo quiero, el hecho de que yo sea la más pequeña no significa que no pueda ni quiera ir, yo si quiero ir y voy a ir, además tengo cuidar que ustedes -señala indirectamente a Rachel y Quinn- no hagan nada malo, voy más en son de cuidadora que otra cosa –Santana y Judy reían por el comentario de Brittany, mientras que Rachel y Quinn sonreían un poco apenadas

Quinn: no señorita tú te quedas aquí, ¿cierto mami?

Judy: a mí no me parece mala idea que lleven a mi osita Britt, además mira que ella aquí no conoce a nadie.

Quinn: -resignada -está bien, si iras.

Brittany: -feliz -yupi, ahora si voy a poder conocer bien a mi cu… -cae en cuenta y calla -a mi ciudad -rie nerviosa y mira a Quinn apenada

Quinn: -con una mirada matadora -si hermanita te vamos a llevar a conocerla mejor, entonces después organizamos bien cuando y donde, ¿ok?

Así pasaron las horas hablando de todo un poco, ya Rachel estaba tranquila, la cena había ido bien y al parecer le había caído bien a la mama de Quinn, ya lo que quedaba era esperar para poder presentarse formalmente como la novia y no la amiga de Quinn.

Judy: bueno niñas, yo ya me voy a descansar, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quiera, pero yo ya no aguanto más, los años no llegan solos y ya tengo mucho sueño, espero que todo haya sido de su agrado y ojala y las vuelva a tener nuevamente aquí.

Rachel: -se levanta –Señora Judy, muchas gracias por todo, eres una excelente cocinera, ya veo a quien le saco eso Quinn, yo también espero tener la oportunidad de volver a estar acompañada por ustedes, es más, las invito a cenar a mi casa el miércoles, porque mañana no creo q alcance, tengo mucho trabajo y no creo poder estar a tiempo para una cena con ustedes -mira a Quinn con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿entonces que dicen? ¿Aceptan?

Judy: está bien, vamos a ver qué tan buena cocinera eres -ríe - entonces nos vemos el miércoles en tu casa, Quinn sabe llegar ¿cierto?

Rachel: por eso no se preocupen, yo las mando a recoger para q llegue sin ningún inconveniente, y Santana, tú también estas invitada, mañana me pasas tu dirección para mandarte a recoger también ¿listo?

Santana: ok

Judy: bueno, entonces no se diga más, nos vemos el miércoles que tengan buena noche, hasta mañana -se va.

Todas: hasta mañana

Después que se fuera Judy, se quedaron las cuatro hablando hasta muy tarde, pero al siguiente día debían madrugar así que cada quien se fue despidiendo para irse a sus respectivas casas.

Santana: bueno, fue un gusto venir hoy, pero miren la hora que es y recuerden que mañana hay trabajo, así que yo mejor me voy ya.

Rachel: si, Santana tiene razón, yo también me voy ya para mi casa, fue un placer venir, me ha gustado mucho conocer a tu familia, y recuerden de la cena en mi casa el miércoles, vayan sacando un espacio en su agenda para que vayan.

Quinn: ok Rach, Santy, que les vaya muy bien y que descansen, nos vemos mañana en la compañía

Brittany: ¿por qué será que lo bueno tiene que terminar tan rápido? -todas ríen -no mentiras muchachas, ya saben que por aquí a la orden, cuando quieran venir bienvenidas sean, ¿cierto hermanita?

Quinn: completamente cierto.

Brittany: entonces espero que les vaya bien mañana en el trabajo y que les rinda bastante.

Rachel: ok niñas q les vaya bien, hasta mañana -se despide de beso en la mejilla de cada una

Santana: ciao, q duerman bien -hace lo mismo y salen

Rachel: oye Santana si quieres te llevo a tu casa

Santana: no como crees, tranquila yo tomo un taxi aquí cerca.

Rachel: ¿segura? Mira que para mí no hay ningún problema, anda, vamos yo te llevo.

Santana: ok, vamos entonces -se montan al carro y Rachel la lleva a su casa, durante el camino casi no hablaron, solo lo necesario, hasta que llegaron a su casa -bueno Rachel muchas gracias, que descanses -se baja del carro

Rachel: ok, hasta mañana- arranca y se va para su casa-

Después de pasar algunos minutos manejando, llego a su casa completamente tranquila, ya la prueba difícil había pasado, ahora solo pensaba en el día siguiente, estaba tratando de pensar en algo para poder quedarse hasta tarde con Quinn, ya la extrañaba demasiado y no aguantaba estar un día más sin ella, con ese pensamiento cayó en brazos de Morfeo en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenas mi gente bonita, aquí con una nueva actualización, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Y como siempre como disco rayado les ruego que me regalen unos Reviews los necesito para vivirrrrrr y ….y bueno eso :D.**


	21. Conversación Entre Fabrays

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Quinn**

Al terminar la cena en su casa y al ver que todo había quedado bien, se encontraba tranquila, aunque aún le pesaba el hecho de no haber presentado a Rachel como su novia sino como su amiga, pero quería esperar, no quería apresurar las cosas, no deseaba por ninguna razón hacerle daño a su familia con esta decisión que había tomado, aunque estaba 100% segura que era lo que quería para su vida entera, sabía que amaba a Rachel y sentía que ella también lo hacía, lo único que hacía falta era enfrentarse a este sentimiento y sacarlo de una vez por todas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía mucho miedo, solo esperaba que Rachel aceptara esto y que juntas salieran poco a poco adelante.

Brittany: **Ufffs hermanita, que buenas amigas tienes, todas juiciosas, queridas, trabajadoras, ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?** –Ríe -**no mentiras, de verdad me caen muy bien, más que todo Rachie, hay algo en esa mujer que me llama la atención.**

Quinn: -mirándola seriamente **-¿Qué?**

Brittany: **no sé, tal vez sea las miraditas que te hace a cada rato, o la forma en que te sonríe y dirige toda su atención a ti, debe ser eso.**

Quinn: -completamente sonrojada -**A ti te encanta ver fantasmas donde no los hay ¿no? Que cosa la tuya de estarte inventado cosas**.

Brittany: **Quinnie, yo no estoy inventando nada, eso es algo que yo misma he visto y no parece que sea inventado, se ve muy real.**

Quinn: **¿real?, estás loca** -va subiendo a su habitación.

Brittany**: ¿oye y tú para dónde vas?**

Quinn: **para donde más, a mi cama a dormir, no ves q tengo q madrugar mañana** -sigue su camino pero Brittany la toma de la mano y la hala hasta donde esta ella.

Brittany: **Ni lo pienses, tu de aquí no te mueves, ¿Ya se te olvido lo que me prometiste?**

Quinn: -haciéndose la desentendida **-¿De qué estás hablando?**

Brittany: **Ahora te haces la que no te acuerdas, pero tranquila que yo tengo buena memoria, ¿te acuerdas que me dijiste antes que bajara mama que después de la cena me ibas a contar todo lo que estaba pasando contigo y Rachel? Ahora si lo recuerdas.**

Quinn: **Aaah eso, no, pero yo te dije q después, no que después de la cena, así que si me permites me voy a dormir q ya es muy tarde**.

Brittany: -se interpone en su camino -**No Quinn, estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar ir así como así, a mí me haces el favor y me dices todo ahora o no respondo.**

Quinn: -riendo **-¿Me estas amenazando?**

Brittany: **No, solo te estoy advirtiendo, ya tu veras como lo quieres tomar.**

Quinn: **Entonces haz lo que quieras, no me importa.**

Brittany: **Ok, después no digas porque le dio un infarto a mi mama, mira q puedo convencer al que sea de lo q yo quiera**

Quinn: -enojada - **Te estas pasando, con mi mama no te metas.**

Brittany: **Tu veras, si no me cuentas ahora mismo, mañana seré la encargada de contarle a mi mama todo lo que sospecho**.

Quinn: **Y ¿qué es lo que sospechas?**

Brittany: **Eso no te lo voy a decir, ya te enteraras mañana cuando mi mama te pregunte, Que descanses Q** -empieza a subir las escaleras

Quinn: -la detiene –**Espera** –Da una pausa -**está bien te voy a contar lo que pasa **–resignada -**pero prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a mi mama.**

Brittany: **Ok, te lo prometo, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra con respecto a esto para mi mama**

Quinn: -toma aire -**Está bien, pues no es nada malo, solo que Rachel y yo…...**

Brittany: **¿Rachel y tú qué?**

Quinn: **En este corto tiempo en el que nos conocemos nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas, por eso es que se ve raro lo que hacemos, pero no es nada más.**

Brittany: **no me jodas Quinn, a ver, méteme el dedo en la boca a ver si tengo dientes, tú crees q yo nací ayer o que, no me vengas con eso, habla claro por favor, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que necesites, no sé porque te niegas a recibir mi ayuda o mi apoyo.**

Quinn: -bajando su rostro -**Está bien, no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar, es algo difícil de decir, lo que pasa es que **–calla -**ash, no me salen las palabras, esto es duro, no pensé que se me fuera a hacer tan difícil decirlo **-tratando de buscar las palabras indicadas-

Brittany: **¿te gusta Rachel?**

Quinn: -la mira sorprendida -**Sí, pero no es solo eso, es que **-vuelve Al silencio.

Brittany: -desesperada -**Es que, ¿qué? habla que me estas matando lentamente**

Quinn: -ríe nerviosamente -**Es que, Rachel no es mi amiga, bueno si lo es, pero es más q mi amiga, es que mira, las cosas pasaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta, todo simplemente paso, y cuando caímos en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya nos estábamos besando -**a decir esto la cara de Brittany era de total asombro -**Y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y hoy en día ella** -pausa y toma aire -**Ella y yo somos pareja, Rachel es mi novia ok, ya lo dije, contenta.**

Brittany: **wow, q directa** –rie -**no mentiras Q, la verdad ya me lo esperaba**

Quinn: **Pero ¿por qué?, no entiendo, ¿tan obvias somos?**

Brittany: **No para nada, solo q digamos que yo tengo mi radar funcionando a las mil maravillas.**

Quinn: **¿radar?, ¿de qué hablas?**

Brittany: **De nada hermanita, lo q pasa es q entre ustedes se siente esa atracción, es difícil ocultarla, además yo soy muy observadora y me fijo de cosas q nadie más se fija, eso es lo q pasa.**

Quinn: **mmm ya veo, pero y entonces, que tienes para decirme**.

Brittany: **Para decirte nada, solo q tienes excelente gustos, porque no es por nada pero mi cuñada esta hermosisima, te la tenías muy bien escondida **–riendo.

Quinn: **boba, ya habla enserio, que piensas de esto**

Brittany: **Pero si es enserio, que más voy a pensar, si la quieres, la quieres y punto, o ¿vas a dejar de quererla por lo que yo diga?.**

Quinn: **Nunca**

Brittany: **Bueno, entonces q es lo que necesitas oír de mí, ¿una aprobación? ¿Para qué? Si te apruebe o no vas a seguir queriéndola**

Quinn: **Sí, pero no sé, creo q me hace falta ese "te acepto" o "no pasa nada hermanita, así te seguiré queriendo" o algo por el estilo, solo quiero escucharlo para sentirme mejor.**

Brittany: **mmm ok, si, te entiendo, se q esto es importante para ti, entonces déjame decirte** -toma aire -**te acepto hermanita y tan bien acepto a mi cuñada, que enserio esta como quiere.**

Quinn: -riendo, la abraza -**Gracias Britt, nunca imagine que esto fuera a ser así, te quiero hermana.**

Brittany: **si ves, yo sabía q me querías -ríe-ahora dime, ¿cuando me vas a presentar mi cuñada?.**

Quinn: **Ya la conoces ¿no?**

Brittany: **no, yo conozco a Rachel Berry la amiga, no a Rachel Berry la novia, entonces te toca volvérmela a presentar.**

Quinn: **hermanita, estás loca de verdad, pero bueno, el miércoles sacamos tiempo para "presentártela" con todas las de la ley, ¿ok**?

Brittany: **Ok, pero que no pase del miércoles, aunque pensándolo bien me podría pasar mañana por la compañía y** -la interrumpe.

Quinn: **Ni se te ocurra**

Brittany: **¿pero por qué?**

Quinn: -tratando de pensar rápido -**Lo que pasa es que, ehh,** -nerviosa -**Mañana hay mucho trabajo en la oficina entonces no creo q vayamos a estar disponibles en todo el día, así q mejor te esperas hasta el miércoles ¿ok?**

Brittany: -le lanza una mirada picara y habla irónica- **Aja, con que trabajo, entonces te vas a quedar hasta muy tarde "trabajando"**

Quinn: -sonrojada -**Ya deja de decirlo así que es enserio, tenemos mucho trabajo, y si, lo más probable es que nos quedemos hasta tarde trabajando**

Brittany: -riendo -**Sí, ya entendí** -sigue hablando con ironía -**Entonces que disfrutes mucho de tu trabajo, yo ya me voy a dormir** -empieza a subir las escaleras - **¡Ah!** -se detiene -**se me olvidaba, dile a mi cuñada q por favor usen protección, porque no me quiero convertir en tía tan joven, ahora si hasta mañana.**

Quinn: -completamente sonrojada –**Por Dios, tu si sales con unas cosas, si, mejor vete ya a dormir, yo haré lo mismo, que descanses.**

Brittany: **Ok, lo mismo y descansa bastante porque mañana no creo q te dejen descansar con tanto trabajo** –rie.

Quinn: **oye ya basta, deja de molestarme ¿quieres?**

Brittany: **no** –rie -**Bueno descansa y cuidado con lo q sueñas, no vaya a ser que en vez de descansar no hagas sino cansarte más con esos sueños reprimidos que has de tener,asi que cuidado, mañana tienes q rendir al 100% en la oficina, no vaya a ser que te le canses a mi cuñada y no le des la talla para terminar el "trabajo" que tienen que hacer.**

Quinn: **como sea Brittany, que descanses** -se va directo a su habitación.

Después de terminar de organizar todo para el día siguiente se acostó a dormir con la tranquilidad de saber que al menos Brittany la apoyaba y que con eso podía hacer las cosas más llevaderas para las dos, después de algunos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño anhelando la llegada del nuevo día.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenas mi gente bonita, aquí con una nueva actualización, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Creo que disfrute este capitulo muchisimo, Brittany es tannnn...Brittany? Hahaha.**

**Y como siempre como disco rayado les ruego que me regalen unos Reviews los necesito para vivirrrrrr y ….y bueno eso :D.**


	22. El Secuestro

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Rachel**

La mañana inicio como de costumbre, su despertador le hizo saber que ya era un nuevo día y que había llegado la hora de levantarse, así que lo hizo y realizo su rutina diaria, salió de su casa directo a la compañía esperando encontrarse lo más rápido posible con Quinn, la deseaba de una manera incontrolable, la extrañaba demasiado, no podía seguir sin estar sin ella, era como si su cuerpo fuera una droga supremamente adictiva y le era casi imposible hacer caso omiso a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Después de estar un rato en carretera llego a la compañía e inmediatamente subió a su oficina esperando encontrar a Quinn, y efectivamente al abrirse el ascensor allí estaba ella hermosa como siempre, organizando algunos papeles y algunas cosas que sabía q necesitaba, como siempre Quinn preocupándose por todo, estaba bien que fuera su trabajo, pero en ocasiones hacía más de lo q le correspondía, sabía que era una gran mujer, siempre lo había demostrado y esas pequeñas cosas era las q más la enamoraban.

Rachel: -acercándose -**buenos días Quinn ¿cómo amaneciste?**

Quinn: **Hola doctora, muy bien y ¿tu?**

Rachel: **Bien, solo que** -se acerca a su oído -**me haces mucha falta**

Quinn: -riendo nerviosa -**y tú a mí.**

Rachel: -dirigiéndose a su oficina - **Quinn por favor apenas se desocupe entre a mi oficina.**

Quinn: **Está bien doctora** -observa cómo se va y después de algunos minutos toca la puerta.

Rachel: **Sigue**

Quinn: -abre y cierra la puerta -**Me necesitaba doctora.**

Rachel: -se levanta de su escritorio -**Sí, ven un momento que te quiero mostrar una cosa**

Quinn: -se acerca -**Dígame**

Rachel:-se acerca a ella -**Te amo** -La abrasa y la besa.

Quinn: -se separa -**Y yo a ti, pero no es el momento ni el lugar.**

Rachel: **Aburrida, se siente muy bien estar así contigo, no importa el momento, no importa el lugar, lo importante es que es que estemos tu y yo** -la vuelve a besar.

Quinn: -se vuelve a separar –**Si mi cielo, pero mira donde estamos, este es nuestro lugar de trabajo, que tal que llegue alguien y al no verme en mi puesto se le dé por entrar por esa puerta y nos encuentre en estas circuntancias.**

Rachel: **Si es por eso entonces solucionemos el problema** -se acerca a la puerta y pone seguro y vuelve donde Quinn -**Listo, ¿feliz?**

Quinn: **Si, mucho mejor** -la besa.

Al principio el beso era lento, pero a los pocos segundos ya era un beso apasionado, ninguna de las dos se aguantaba las ganas de estar con la otra, Rachel fue llevando a Quinn hasta sentarla encima de su escritorio y sus manos inquietas fueron subiendo lentamente por sus piernas, pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos, el solo contacto con ellos hizo q le pasara una corriente por todo su cuerpo.

Quinn: -la separa –**Espera.**

Rachel: ¿**ahora que pasa?.**

Quinn: **Es que me siento incomoda, no sé, me da la impresión que nos van a descubrir, o algo así y no me puedo concentrar, perdón.**

Rachel: **Esta bien amor no te preocupes, es verdad nos pueden oír, además tu eres medio gritona entonces mejor esperemos** -empieza a reír.

Quinn: -sonrojada **-¡Hey! no seas mala, definitivamente sabes cómo apagar la pasión….bueno también como encenderla porque es por tu culpa q soy así.**

Rachel: -acercándose -**Bueno eso me gusta**- trata de besarla pero Quinn se aleja.

Quinn: **Lo siento, pero como soy TAN GRITONA no voy a poder darte nada, así que si no es más doctora, ¿puedo seguir haciendo mi trabajo? **

Rachel: **¿y piensas dejarme así?**

Quinn: **¿así como?**

Rachel: **así, tan necesitada de ti**

Quinn: **Eso lo podemos arreglar en otro momento cuando yo quede muda o algo por el estilo.**

Rachel: **Mmm, está bien, entonces me va tocar enmudecerte rápido para ver si se me quita esta necesidad de ti.**

Quinn: -riendo -**Bueno basta, ¿entonces me puedo ir?.**

Rachel: **Pero ¿Por qué te quieres ir tan rápido? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a algo de mi oficina?**

Quinn: **Más bien te tengo miedo a ti.**

Rachel_: _**¿a mí? Pero si yo no como gente ni nada, bueno a ti si **-se acerca y la da un beso en el cuello.

Quinn: -le toma de su rostro y la mira fijo a los ojos- **Por eso es que tengo miedo, mejor lo dejemos así, en serio no quiero q se den cuenta aquí, ¿me podrías perdonar esta vez?, después te recompenso.**

Rachel: **Ok, pero ten en cuenta q no va a ser nada fácil, no sé si me pueda controlar, pero lo intentare.**

Quinn: **Que exagerada eres, solo ten paciencia q pronto llegara.**

Rachel: **Eso espero** –resignada -**Bueno, entonces vete ya a trabajar porque si sigues aquí no me voy a poder controlar.**

Quinn: -riendo –**Yo menos, entonces nos vemos mas tarde, ya sabes, si necesitas algo me llamas y aquí estaré.**

Rachel: **Lo que necesito en este momento no me lo puedes dar, pero esperare.**

Quinn: **Ok, entonces si no es más ya me voy **-le da un beso -**Ciao hermosa **-va saliendo.

Rachel: **Princesa, una cosa antes de que te vayas.**

Quinn:-se voltea -Si dime

Rachel: **Esos grititos son lo más excitante que he escuchado en mi vida y eso es algo q me encanta de ti.**

Quinn:- sonrojada -**Eeh gracias.**

Rachel: -riendo -**Te ves hermosa así, te amo**

Quinn: **Y yo a ti** -sale de la oficina.

Se quedó sola en la oficina deseando que el tiempo pasara volando para poder estar a solas con Quinn, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era estar con ella, pero era verdad lo que ella decía, no era el momento ni el lugar, aunque el hecho de pensar que estaban en un lugar muy concurrido la excitaba de más, pero no iba a presionar a Quinn a hacer algo que no quisiera, así que decidió esperar, tener paciencia era lo único que podía hacer e intentaba hacerlo pero le era casi imposible, el solo saber que la tenía tan cerca y no poder hacer nada la desesperaba, se buscaba trabajo de más, pero su mente y su cuerpo no respondían, solo dejaba una tarea empezada y continuaba con otra para ver si así lograba ocupar su mente en otra cosa pero no lo conseguía.

Las llamadas de Quinn se hacían presentes y el solo hecho de escuchar su voz le ponía la piel erizada, no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y después de pasar algunas horas ya no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, necesitaba un respiro, tenía q relajarse y olvidarse de sus pensamientos cuanto antes, estaba en esas cuando recibe de nuevo otra llamada de Quinn.

Rachel: -con voz suplicante -**Quinn, por favor deja ya de llamarme, mira q me tienes mal.**

Quinn: -confundida -**Eeh, perdón doctora, no era mi intención molestarla.**

Rachel: **Es que no me estas molestando, ¡me estas provocando! q es aún peo **–suspira -**Perdón, sé que tengo q alejar lo nuestro del trabajo pero no puedo.**

Quinn: **Ok doctora la entiendo, pero la llamo porque aquí se encuentra su hermano y quisiera saber si puede pasar.**

Rachel: -sorprendida -**¿Jesse está aquí? Claro que pase y a la próxima déjalo pasar sin anunciar el no necesita ser anunciado.**

Quinn: **Se lo dije, pero él insistió en q te avisara, ok, entonces ya va para alla **–cuelga.

A los pocos segundos siente como abren la puerta.

Jesse: **Hermanita, ¿cómo estás?** -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel: **Bien, mucho mejor, y ¿tú que tal?**

Jesse: **Bien también, solo quería venir para cerciorarme que todo estaba bien con mi cuñada.**

Rachel: **Jesse q chismoso eres.**

Jesse: -riendo -**No, yo no soy chismoso, lo que pasa es q me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con mi hermanita, después de esa borrachera que te pegaste imagine que aun estabas mal, pero por lo visto las cosas ya se arreglaron.**

Rachel: -sonriendo -**Pues sí, pero no, es que efectivamente mi suegra esta aquí en la cuidad, es más, ayer la conocí, es una señora excepcional** –la interrumpe.

Jesse: **Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ya conoces a tu suegra?** –Sorprendido **-¿pero cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué?.**

Rachel: -riendo- **¿no que no eras chismoso? Pues sí, ayer la conocí, me invito a cenar y pues me fue bien.**

Jesse: ¿**si ves? Y tu preocupándote porque le podía dar algo a la señora por saber que eras la novia de su hija.**

Rachel: **Es que ella aun no lo sabe**

Jesse: **¿cómo así? ¿No te la presentaron ayer?**

Rachel: **si, pero no como la novia de su hija, solo soy una amiga.**

Jesse: **Mm veo, entonces no es tan bueno eso.**

Rachel: **gracias, me estás dando tantos ánimos** -irónica.

Jesse: -riendo -**No es eso hermanita, es solo que pensé que ya habían pasado por eso, pero bueno, lo importante es que por ahora estén bien y ya llegara el momento de presentarte como su novia.**

Rachel: **Si, eso espero, igual ya hemos hablado de eso y yo estoy dispuesta a esperar todo lo que sea necesario para poder estar con ella, aunque es difícil esto de estarnos escondiendo, ahora tiene que rendir cuentas de donde está, que está haciendo, para donde va, etc, etc, etc, y casi no hemos podido estar juntas.**

Jesse: **Oh picarona **–ríe -**Tranquila que si quieres yo te ayudo para que hoy puedan estar juntas.**

Rachel: **Y como se supone que vas a hacer eso.**

Jesse: **Sencillo, a ver quitate, levantate** - Rachel obedece y él toma su lugar -**Listo, ahora si Rachel Berry estas libre para poder hacer lo que quieras.**

Rachel: **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Jesse: **Nada, solo estoy ocupando tu lugar**

Rachel: **Estás loco, ni siquiera sabes que es lo q estoy haciendo, levántate de ahí.**

Jesse: **Hermanita, ¿se te olvida quien fue el que le ayudo a papa todos estos años?, se perfectamente que hacer, ahora ve y róbate a Quinn, yo me encargo por hoy de ser el presidente de esta compañía.**

Rachel: **De verdad estás loco, como me pides que me robe a Quinn, ella no va a dejar su puesto de trabajo así como así, eso es una mala idea, mejor levántate de ahí y ya después veo como hago para pasar tiempo con ella.**

Jesse: **La que estás loca eres tu si desaprovechas esta oportunidad, así que ve y haces lo que sea para que te siga, ¿OK?.**

Rachel: **Pero no sé qué hacer, no se me ocurre nada**.

Jesse: **Hermanita definitivamente te falta malicia** –ríe -**Eso es lo de menos, mira, le dices que vaya por unos papeles que se te quedaron en el auto apenas ella valla tu sales detrás de ella, la encierras en el y te la llevas, sencillo.**

Rachel: **Wow hermanito eres un genio, ok, eso hare**-Toma el teléfono -**Oye pero y entonces ¿te vas a quedar sin secretaria?.**

Jesse: **¿eso importa? Lo importante es que puedas estar con Quinn ya yo sabré como arreglármelas, ahora llama ya, no pierdas más tiempo.**

Rachel: **ok **-empieza a marcar y Quinn contesta.

Quinn: **Dígame doctora**

Rachel: **Que seca, deberías tratarme con más cariño eh.**

Quinn: **Perdón doctora, es que, deberías entenderme.**

Rachel: **Ok, no te preocupes, Quinn necesito q me hagas un favor.**

Quinn: **Si dime**

Rachel: **Necesito q vayas al sótano 5 y busques mi auto, cuando lo encuentres lo abres y buscas unos documentos que tengo en la parte de adelante, es que Jesse los necesita urgente y a mí se me quedaron el en auto, ¿me podrías hacer ese favor?.**

Quinn: **claro doctora ya mismo voy.**

Rachel**: Ok, entonces entra y te entrego las llaves.**

Quinn: **Ok, ya voy para allá** -cuelga y de inmediato toca la puerta.

Rachel: **Entra**

Quinn: -abre y entra -**Hola**

Jesse: **Hola, cuñada que verguenza contigo por hacerte ir hasta el auto de Rach pero es que la necesito aquí para que adelantemos un trabajo mientras traes los documentos, ¿no te molesta verdad?**

Quinn:** No, tranquilo, por mí no hay ningún problema**

Rachel: **Ok, entonces aquí tienes la llaves, y por favor asegúrate que quede bien cerrado.**

Quinn: **Ok, ya vuelvo, nos vemos** -sale y cierra la puerta.

Rachel: **Bueno, entonces ahora a esperar, ¿por cuánto tiempo espero?**

Jesse: **Yo te aviso cuando debes salir, mientras, ve organizando tus cosas**

Rachel: **Ok** -empieza a organizar todo -**Oye Jesse gracias, eres el mejor **-le da un beso -**Por eso es que te quiero tanto**

Jesse: **No es nada hermanita, ahora ve q ya es tiempo.**

Rachel: **Ok, te cuidas **-se dirige a la puerta -**Te quiero.**

Jesse: **Y yo a ti**

Rachel salió de la oficina con sus cosas y se dirigió al sótano donde se encontraba su auto, al llegar vio como Quinn estaba en su interior buscando los supuestos documentos, se fue acercando rápida pero sigilosamente, al estar cerca noto que la puerta del copiloto se encontraba abierta así que al llegar abrió la puerta del piloto se sentó rápidamente y cerró la puerta de copiloto, dejando a Quinn sin poder decir o hacer nada, cerro su puerta y tomo las llaves de las manos de Quinn la cual no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando y no era capaz de reaccionar a nada, así que Rachel encendió el auto y empezó a conducir hacia la salida y fue allí cuando reacciono Quinn.

Quinn: **¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?**

Rachel: **¿No lo ves?, te estoy secuestrando mi amor.**

Quinn**: ¿Qué?, ¿es q acaso estás loca o qué?**

Rachel: **Si, loca de amor por ti y no aguanto más estar sin ti, entonces me toco hacer esto para poder hacerlo. **

Quinn: -aparentemente enojada - **Rachel detén el auto por favor.**

Rachel: **No lo hare**

Quinn: **Rachel enserio detén el auto, mira que tenemos mucho trabajo y si no lo** –la interrumpe-

Rachel: **Por eso no te preocupes que Jesse se está encargando de todo, así que tenemos el resto del día libre.**

Quinn: **No, ustedes están locos, Rachel detente ya, de verdad esto no está bien.**

Rachel: **Pero q es lo que tanto te preocupa, se te olvida que yo soy la dueña de la compañía, no va a pasar nada.**

Quinn: **A claro, es que se me estaba olvidando el poder q tienes sobre todos nosotros, entonces como eres la dueña de la compañía puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana ¿verdad?**

Rachel: **Si, y hoy te quiero secuestrar y así lo voy a hacer.**

Quinn: **De verdad que eres arrogante, sabes que no puedes decidir sobre las demás personas, yo tengo muchas cosas por hacer y no me parece justo que ahora me vaya a atrasar solo porque tú quieres.**

Rachel: **Deja de preocuparte ya por el trabajo, es más, si quieres yo misma te ayudo mañana a terminarlo, además Jesse se va a encargar de todo hasta de lo tuyo, así que no te preocupes más ¿sí?, solo vive el momento conmigo, o ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?.**

Quinn: **Claro que quiero Rachel, pero no así, no dejando a un lado nuestros trabajos, tu sabes q no me gusta que nuestra relación influya en él, solo quisiera separarlo y q no pasara esto, pero claro que quiero estar contigo, es lo q más deseo en este mundo.**

Rachel: **Ok, tienes razón, entonces hagamos una cosa, déjate llevar solo por hoy, olvídate de todo, mira que las cosas en estos momentos no son las mejores, y si no aprovechamos los poquitos momentos que tenemos juntas se nos va a ser muy difícil hacerlo después, ten en cuenta q una oportunidad como esta no se nos va a volver a presentar, así que solo te pido el día de hoy, ya después mañana te prometo que tratare de alejar las cosas de trabajo con lo nuestro, pero regálame el día de hoy ¿sí?**

Quinn: -se queda pensado por algunos segundos -**Ok, en eso tienes razón, yo sé que no estamos pasando por el mejor momento y todo debido a mi culpa y mira como me comporto cuando tu solo quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, perdón Rach, te prometo que tratare de ser mejor para ti.**

Rachel**: Quinn, tu eres perfecta para mí, de eso no tengas la menor duda, y no te preocupes por nada, yo no te quiero presionar a nada, solo quiero estar contigo, solo eso, y pues si puede ser hoy será hoy, aunque si no quieres no te voy a obligar y podemos regresarnos.**

Quinn: -le toma su mano -**Si quiero, hoy, mañana y siempre, eso es lo que más deseo, así que olvidémonos de todo ¿quieres?, solo dediquémonos a disfrutar del momento y ya.**

Rachel: -con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -**Ok, como usted diga, entonces próxima parada mi casa, o no, mejor vamos a comer antes primero ¿te parece?.**

Quinn: **¿tienes hambre?**

Rachel: **No, pero pensé q tal vez tu tenias.**

Quinn: **No, para nada, si mi mama se encarga de darme un desayuno-almuerzo antes de salir de mi casa, no ves q según ella estoy muy delgada entonces me quiere hacer engordar**.

Rachel: -riendo -**Mi suegra tiene razón** –Quinn la mira –**No veas con esa cara, estas perfecta, aunque un par de kilos de mas no te vendrían mal.**

Quinn: **Lo que faltaba, ahora todas contra mí, ahora todo el mundo me quiere engordar y tu también**.

Rachel: Ok, no vuelvo a decir nada, o bueno si, estas hermosa tal cual como estas.

Quinn: **Gracias amor**.

Rachel: **No me des las gracias por decir la verdad, y bueno entonces para donde vamos.**

Quinn: **¿tú qué crees? si quieres nos vamos a mi casa a ver como esta mi mama **–irónica.

Rachel: **Ok, ya entendí, entonces si vamos a mi casa, igual ya estamos cerca, no sé porque pero presentí q ibas a decidir por mi casa **-ríe.

Quinn: -riendo -**Eso pensé** –calla -**Rach, te amo ¿sabías?**

Rachel: **noooooo ¿enserio?** –ríe.

Quinn: **Si, te amo demasiado y por eso he decidido contarle todo a mi mama.**

Rachel: -frena en seco el auto **-¿Qué?**

Quinn: -alterada -**Oye casi nos matas**

Rachel: **Perdón, es que me tomo por sorpresa esto**-vuelve a arrancar **-¿estas segura?**

Quinn: **Si, completamente segura, estar contigo es lo que quiero hacer y pues sé que puedo causarle mal a mi mama, pero también puede que no y pues he decido que pase lo que pase te voy a seguir amando y voy a seguir teniendo tu apoyo, entonces ¿Por qué no?.**

Rachel: **Ok mi princesa, tu sabes que yo hago lo que tú me pidas y si eso es lo que quieres eso vamos a hacer, solo te pido que el día que le vayas a decir yo esté ahí, no quiero que pases por esto sola ¿está bien? **–Dice acariciando su mejilla.

Quinn: **Ok amor, gracias por ser así conmigo.**

Rachel: **No es nada, las dos estamos metidas en esto y las dos lo debemos enfrentar, antes gracias a ti por tomar esa decisión, sé que para ti no fue nada fácil hacerlo, pero tienes todo mi apoyo** -llegan a la casa- **bueno, llegamos. **

Quinn: -bajan del auto y se dirigen a la casa tomadas de la mano -**Amor tengo q contarte otra cosa pero después, ahora si me dio amnesia de verdad, no quiero pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, hoy es nuestro día así que a disfrutarlo.**

Rachel: **Así me gusta que hables** -la besa pero se detiene -**Ehh mejor entremos no estoy en condiciones para detenerme, una vez q empiece no voy a ser capaz de parar así que mejor entramos ya.**

Quinn: -ríe **-¿tantas ganas me tienes que ya no aguantas ni un besito? **–Dice en broma mordisqueándole la oreja.

Rachel: -entran -**Exacto, pero es más por no apresurar las cosas, no quiero que pienses q lo único que quiero es sexo y ya…..pero la carne es débil y contigo más.**

Quinn: -riendo -**Tranquila amor, a mí me pasa la mismo, solo que yo puedo controlarme más que tú.**

Rachel: -la agarra de la cintura **-¿en serio? Y porque no me das la receta a ver si logro aguantarme esto.**

Quinn: **No, ni loca, si a mí me encanta que seas así**-coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empieza a caminar con ella -**No tengo la más remota intención de detenerte, si por mi fuera te mantendría todo el día y todos los días así como estas.**

Rachel: **Que mala, ¿por qué solo te gusta provocarme y no hacer nada?**

Quinn: **¿y quién dijo que no haría nada?**

Rachel: **Bueno, siendo así, entonces haz lo que quieras conmigo.**

Quinn: **¿segura?**

Rachel: **completamente** -la besa.

Subieron rápidamente a la habitación, al estar allí Quinn se sentó en la cama esperando a Rachel, la cual después de cerrar la puerta se sentó a su lado y la beso lentamente mientras q una de sus manos acariciaba su pierna, el beso era lento a pesar del deseo mutuo, estaban disfrutando de cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada encuentro de sus labios.

Quinn empezó a besarle el cuello, lo recorría todo mientras lo mordía suavemente, poco a poco fue quitando su blusa mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, después de deshacerse de ella, empezó a besar y masajear sus senos, lentamente fue quitando su brasier hasta dejarlos completamente libres, recostó a Rachel en la cama, mientras la besaba.

Rachel estaba demasiado inquieta, trataba de desnudar también a Quinn pero esta se lo impedía, no la dejaba tocarla lo suficiente, la desesperación poco a poco se iba apoderando de ella, pero Quinn era quien llevaba el control y no pensaba perderlo, así que rápidamente se sentó en su vientre y sujeto con sus manos los brazos de Rachel, mientras su boca besaba parte de su cuello fue bajando hasta encontrarse con sus senos, al llegar a ellos empezó a jugar con su lengua pasándola por cada rincón, lentamente fue cambiando su posición bajándose del vientre de Rachel y tomando sus brazos con una sola mano quedando así con una libre la cual la llevo directo a su sexo y empezó a masturbarla, Rachel al sentir aquel estimulo empezó poco a poco a dar pequeños gemidos los cuales al pasar el tiempo ya era demasiado audibles, movía sus caderas al compas de la mano de Quinn, la cual realizaba movimientos pausados mientras besaba su cuello y sus senos.

Rachel: **Amor vas a matarme** -Gime

Rachel trataba de soltarse de la mano de Quinn que la tenía atrapada pero no era capaz, por más q intentaba, Quinn la tenía agarrada de una manera donde no podía soltarse.

Después de pasar algunos minutos estimulando su clítoris Rachel no aguanto más y exploto en un orgasmo, al pasar esto Quinn soltó sus brazos y se dirigió directo a quitar el pantalón y la tanga de Rachel para poder dejarla completamente desnuda, al tenerla ya como quería separo sus piernas quedando entre ellas y fue subiendo pasando su lengua por todo su abdomen deteniéndose en su ombligo por algunos segundos, Rachel se encontraba extasiada, sus respiración está a mil por segundo y su cuerpo reaccionaba con pequeños movimientos al sentir la lengua de Quinn en él.

Quinn: **Mmmm**…. –Se deleita con el cuerpo de Rachel

Quinn seguía su recorrido esta vez descendiendo hasta llegar de nuevo a su clítoris brindándole sexo oral, Rachel no sabia que hacer, con sus manos ya libres estimulaba sus senos mientras la lengua de Quinn se movía desenfrenadamente brindándole el mayor de los placeres, sus dientes en ocasiones daban pequeños mordiscos haciendo los gemidos de Rachel más fuertes, era un dolor fuerte pero placentero, la boca de Quinn besaba locamente sus labios vaginales proporcionándole más placer hasta que un nuevo orgasmo se apodero de Rachel haciendo q su cuerpo experimentara pequeñas convulsiones y su respiración que antes era completamente agitada poco a poco se fuera regulando.

Rachel: **Oh Dios Quinn**.

Quinn por su parte fue subiendo lentamente besando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios y allí se quedó por algún tiempo hasta que Rachel después de un movimiento rápido quedo encima de ella y empezó a besar su cuello y a desabotonar su blusa quitándola de su camino, levanto un poco su espalda para desabrochar su brasier y se lo quito dejándola parcialmente desnuda.

Quinn **: Hazme el amor vida** –Suplica con deseo.

Volvió de nuevo a sus labios mientras q una de sus manos fue subiendo lentamente por su pierna pasando por su falda hasta llegar a su entrepierna, al estar ahí empezó a acariciar su sexo mientras la besaba, ágilmente quito su falda con todo y ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda y continuo acariciándola, mientras hacía esto la besaba y sentía como ya su respiración era cada vez más fuerte y entrecortada, así que dejo su boca para darle un poco más de aire y se dedicó a besar sus senos mientras con su mano seguía estimulándola

A los pocos minutos decidió empezar a penetrarla suavemente y poco a poco fue realizando movimientos cada vez más rápidos, rápidamente dejo sus senos y ocupo su boca con su clítoris, dedicándose a darle más placer, Quinn se movía desesperadamente y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes ya le faltaba poco, unos movimientos más por parte de Rachel y Quinn pudo llegar a su orgasmo.

Rachel al sentir esto, subió rápidamente y empezó a besarla mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con las de ella iniciando un movimiento de caderas el cual Quinn imito, el roce de sus piernas con sus sexos se hacía cada vez más rápido, y los gemidos de ambas interrumpían el poco silencio que quedaba, mientras sus cuerpos se movían desenfrenadamente dándose placer mutuo logrando así que las dos llegaran al tiempo al orgasmo.

Así se pasaron parte de la mañana y la tarde, a pesar de que sus cuerpos se encontraban ya cansados no paraban de hacer el amor, solo querían estar una con la otra, no les importaba el cansancio, el hambre, la sed, el sueño, nada, solo eran ellas dos y nada más, pero el tiempo pasaba y contra eso no podían luchar, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y había llegado ya el momento de decir adiós, Rachel intentaba por todos los medio convencer a Quinn para quedarse con ella, pero la respuesta siempre era no, así que desistió de su idea y continuar dándole amor.

Quinn: -sentada en la cama y Rachel besando su cuello –**Mi amor ya, enserio, mira la hora q es, ya me tengo q ir.**

Rachel: **Es que no quiero que te vayas, quédate otro ratito ¿sí?**

Quinn: **No puedo amor, ya es tarde, mi mama debe estar preocupada.**

Rachel: **Si es por eso la llamamos y le decimos que te vas a demorar un poquito porque tenemos un trabajo q tenemos q entregar mañana a primera hora.**

Quinn: -voltea a verla -**Rachel enserio, no has visto la hora q es.**

Rachel: **No**

Quinn: **Se nota** -empieza a buscar su ropa -**Falta un cuarto para las 8, debí haber salido hace ya 3 horas, mi mama debe estar hecha un manojo de nervios, así q mejor lo dejamos aquí ¿sí?**-le da un beso.

Rachel:-resignada -**Mmm ok, tocara **-se levanta de la cama -**Bueno entonces espérame me organizo y te llevo a tu casa.**

Quinn: -vistiéndose -**Ok**

Rachel: -mirándola- **eeh amor**

Quinn:** Dime**

Rachel: **Esa es mi blusa**

Quinn: -se mira -**Ah si** -se la quita -**Es q no tengo ganas ni de pensar y toda esta ropa esta revuelta, recuérdame la próxima vez ser más organizadas.**

Rachel: -riendo **-¿organizadas?, si claro, espérame un segundo voy a colocarlo de recordatorio en mi telefono, así no te vuelves a colocar mis cosas**

Quinn: **No, amor no te burles que enserio estoy mal**

Rachel: -vistiéndose también -**No tienes ni que decirlo, se te nota y más cuando te pones la ropa al revés **–ríe.

Quinn: -se mira -**ushhs no, enserio hoy te pasaste conmigo, mira como me dejaste **-se organiza la ropa.

Rachel: -le da un beso -**Es la primera vez q te veo tan desconcentrada, pero bueno, entonces termina de vestirte yo voy a decirle a Rosita q nos prepare algo rapido para q te vayas a tu casa bien comida, aunque ya lo estás ¿no? **–ríe.

Quinn: **Ja, ja, ja, como siempre tú con tus chistes pesados, más bien ve rápido donde rosita y así puedo vestirme en paz.**

Rachel: **está bien, ya vuelvo entonces** -se acerca a la puerta -**Oye amor una pregunta**.

Quinn: Si dime

Rachel: **¿tan mal amante soy q siempre q terminamos de hacer el amor tu terminas de mal genio?.**

Quinn: -riendo -**No para nada, solo q siempre me dejas súper cansada y de paso empiezas a molestarme diciéndome un montón de cosas y por eso es q termino con mal genio, pero no es porque seas mal amante, todo lo contrario eres excelente.**

Rachel: **ufffs, menos mal, yo ya me lo estaba cuestionando, bueno ya vuelvo a ser feliz **-sale y vuelve y entrar -**Quinn se me olvidaba decirte algo.**

Quinn: **Yo termino de mal genio y tu amnésica** -ríe- **dime q se te olvido.**

Rachel: **Te amo, ahora sí, nos vemos abajo** -sale y se va.

Al llegar a la plata baja le indica a Rosita q prepare algo rápido para poder cenar y así lo hace, a los pocos minutos ya estaba lista la cena pero Quinn no bajaba.

Rachel: -en las escaleras gritando -**Quinn, la cena esta lista.**

Quinn: -gritando también -**Ya bajo** -pasados 5 minutos baja -**Perdón por la demora, es que cuando bajaste decidí darme un baño rápido antes de ir a la casa y por eso me demore.**

Rachel: **un baño, ok pero amor no crees q tu mama se va a preguntar porque su hija llega bañada a esta hora cuando se supone q estaba trabajando.**

Quinn: **eeh buen punto, no lo pensé, mierda ahora q voy a hacer**

Rachel: **Ahí sí ni idea, ya tu verás q te inventas, aunque a esta hora no creo q tu mama se dé cuenta**.

Quinn: **Bueno, esperemos q no, igual si me pregunta me invento cualquier cosa.**

Rachel: **Ok, mira** -le pasa la cena -**Ahora si a reponer fuerzas.**

Después de terminar de cenar se dirigieron al auto de Rachel y de allí salieron rumbo a casa de Quinn en completo silencio, solo se dedicaban a oír la canción q sonaba en la radio, después de haber trascurrido algunos minutos Quinn rompe el silencio.

Quinn: **Mi vida, se me había olvidado contarte algo importante.**

Rachel: **Dime**

Quinn: **Lo que pasa es que anoche después de que ustedes se fueran me quede hablando con Brittany y….. ella ya sabe de lo nuestro.**

Rachel: -frena en seco **-¿Qué?**

Quinn: **Decidido, a partir de hoy no te vuelvo a dar este tipo de noticias en el auto, si no es por el cinturón de seguridad ya no estaría aquí.**

Rachel: **Perdón, es que todo esto me toca por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba** -vuelve a arrancar.

Quinn: **Yo tampoco, pero como veras mi hermanita consigue lo que quiere cuando quiere y anoche me interrogo hasta más no poder y tuve q contarle q somos pareja.**

Rachel: **Bueno, ¿cómo lo tomo?**

Quinn: **Bien, me dijo q si yo te quería ella no podía decir ni hacer nada, q lo importante era lo q sentíamos nada más.**

Rachel: **Mi cuñadita, a pesar de ser tan joven tiene unos pensamientos maduros, entonces, ¿tenemos su aprobación?.**

Quinn: **Aprobación, aprobación, no sé, pero está de acuerdo con que estemos juntas.**

Rachel: **bueno, eso es suficiente para mí.**

Quinn: **Y otra cosa, pero antes de decírtela prométeme q no vuelves a frenar en seco.**

Rachel: -riendo -**Ok, te lo prometo**

Quinn: **Quiere que te presente ante ella como mi novia**

Rachel: **Pero ella ya me conoce**

Quinn: **Si, pero según ella conoce es a Rachel la "amiga" y que a la que quiere conocer a Rachel la novia, entonces me figuro volverte a presentar.**

Rachel: -riendo -**ok, por mí no hay problema, cuando quieras y donde quieras, es más puede ser mañana q tenemos la cena en mi casa.**

Quinn: **Si eso estaba pensando, mi amor estaciona aquí**

Rachel: **¿aquí?, ¿porque aquí?**

Quinn: **Ya desde aquí me puedo ir a mi casa sin ningún problema, para por favor**

Rachel: **Estás loca si piensas q te voy a dejar aquí, ni lo pienses, hoy si te llevo hasta tu casa además tenemos una buena excusa así q no se diga más.**

Quinn: **Amor pero mi mama**-la interrumpe-

Rachel: **pero tu mama nada, antes ella me agradecerá q te lleve a tu casa y no te deje a estas horas por aquí, así q no me vas a convencer.**

Quinn: **Ok, me saliste igual o peor de terca a ella.**

Rachel: **Es q es por tu seguridad, además mira, ya llegamos.**

Quinn: **Ok, entonces ya me voy **-busca sus cosas pero no las ve -**Eeh cielo, se nos olvido un pequeño detalle.**

Rachel: **¿qué?**

Quinn: **Mis cosas, se quedaron en la compañía, ahora q voy a hacer.**

Rachel: **Nada, dices q se olvido y q ya era muy tarde para devolvernos y listo.**

Quinn: **Ok, eso hare, entonces nos vemos, te amo **-le da un beso en la mejilla -**Eso te ganas por dejarme aquí y no donde te dije** -se baja.

Rachel: -riendo -**Ok, me lo merezco, q descanses amor, nos vemos -**espera a que Quinn entre a su casa y arranca su auto.

Después de esto se dirigió a su casa pensado en todo lo que Quinn le había dicho, desde q quería contarle a su mama lo q tenían hasta cuando le dijo q Brittany ya sabia y no se oponía a nada; todo esto la alegraba mucho ya que iba a poder disfrutar de su amor sin estarse escondiendo. Al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su habitación la cual aún mostraba indicios de lo q había pasado hacia unas horas, se quitó su ropa, cayó en la cama abrazando fuerte las cobijas quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenas mi gente bonita, aquí con una nueva actualización, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**¿QUIEN QUIERE UN HERMANO COMO JESSE? YO LO QUIERO EH.**

**Y como siempre como disco rayado les ruego que me regalen unos Reviews los necesito para vivirrrrrr y ….y bueno eso :D.**


	23. Una pequeña mentira no?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Quinn**

En el preciso momento de bajarse del carro de Rachel sintió una gran angustia, no tenía ni la más remota idea de q decirle a su mama de su llegada tarde, la verdad no tenía ganas de dar ningún tipo de explicación, lo único q sabia y que le importaba era q está feliz por todo lo que había pasado ese día, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada y estaba segura que si se le volvía a presentar la oportunidad la volvería a tomar, solo q en esta oportunidad con más precauciones y sin tantos afanes.

Quinn: -entrando a la casa -**Buenas noches familia**

Judy: **Por fin se digna en llegar la señorita a casa, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas Lucy Quinn Fabray? **

Quinn: **Claro mama, en la compañía, donde más iba a estar.**

Judy**: ¿Por qué saliste tan tarde, no se supone que trabajas hasta las 6?**

Quinn: **Si mama pero recuerda que ayer te dije q hoy teníamos muchas cosas q hacer y que probablemente llegaba un poco tarde.**

Judy: **Sí, pero era un poco no casi 4 horas tarde, además no me hiciste ni una llamada para saber si estabas bien, nos tenías muy preocupadas y ese vicio tan feo tuyo de no contestar ese celular, Brittany te estuvo llamando todo este tiempo y tu nada que contestaste.**

Quinn: **Perdón mama es que siempre pongo el celular en vibrador y se me olvida volverlo a poner a sonar, pero lo tendré en cuenta para cambiarlo.**

Judy: **Esta bien y a la próxima por favor llama ¿entendido?**

Quinn: **Si mama, es que de verdad estaba muy ocupada**

Brittany: **Si claro, MUY OCUPADA **–ríe.

Judy: **¿donde están tus cosas?**

Quinn: **eeh mis cosas, se me olvidaron en la compañía, la verdad estaba tan cansada q ni me acorde de ellas**

Judy: **Ten mucho cuidado con esas cosas Quinn, no puedes estar dejando todo por ahí tirado, q tal q se te pierda algo.**

Quinn: **Mama por favor deja de decirme ya tantas cosas, de verdad estoy súper cansada, perdóname pero de verdad hoy ha sido un día muy agotador.**

Brittany: **Si mama, mírale la cara, se le nota el cansancio, déjala ya q se vaya a descansar.**

Judy: **Está bien hija, pero prométeme que no me vuelves a hacer esto, avisa dónde vas a estar ¿entendido?**

Quinn: **Ok mama, te lo prometo, ¿ahora si puedo ir a descansar?**

Judy: **Si hija ve a dormir, más bien vamos todas a dormir q yo también quiero hacerlo.**

Quinn: **Ok mama, entonces ven te ayudo a subir**-empieza a llevarla a la habitación.

Judy: **hasta mañana Quinnie q descanses**.

Quinn: **Ok mama, q tengas buena noche **-le da un beso en la frente Y se va directo a su habitación se empieza a quitar la ropa cuando siente q entrar a su habitación.

Brittany: **OH hermanita** -tapándose los ojos con su mano -**tapate q no tengo ganas de ver tu figura** –ríe.

Quinn**: boba, ¿por qué no tocas antes de entrar?**

Brittany: **Sencillo, si tocaba no me ibas a dejar pasar, entonces decidí mejor no hacerlo**

Quinn: **Si tienes razón, y como todavía tengo derecho a decidir si te quedas o no, te pido q salgas ya de mi habitación.**

Brittany: -se acerca a la cama y se sienta **-¿si? A ver sácame si puedes**

Quinn: **Brittany enserio hoy no, de verdad estoy muy cansada, déjame dormir ¿sí?**

Brittany: **Y ese cansancio es por culpa de mi cuñada ¿verdad?**

Quinn: **Si, tuvimos mucho trabajo hoy, de verdad fue un día agotador**

Brittany: **Si claro me imagino, por eso fue que te quedaste hasta tan tarde "trabajando", oye Q no seas mala conmigo, mira q de verdad ese cuento de que estabas trabajando no me lo trago.**

Quinn**: Pero ¿tú porque eres tan necia? Si te digo q estaba trabajando es porque estaba trabajando y punto.**

Brittany: **No te creo, a mi mama la puedes engañar fácilmente, pero a mí no, así q no te hagas la desentendida.**

Quinn: **De verdad Britt ahora no estoy de humor para hacerte entrar en razón, así que si me disculpas me voy a terminar de cambiar para acostarme a dormir, hasta mañana **-trata de sacarla de la habitación.

Brittany: **Espera** -la detiene -¿**Qué es esto?**-señala su cuello.

Quinn: **¿qué? **-se va directo a un espejo a verse y nota un pequeño chupón en su cuello y contesta nerviosa -**No es nada** -tratando de taparse.

Brittany: **¿que no es nada?, para mí que tiene que ver con el "trabajo" que tenían q hacer hoy con mi cuñada**

Quinn: -completamente sonrojada -**Bueno si, estuve con Rach, ¿ya contenta?**

Brittany: -riendo -**Yo sabía, es que si ves, a mí no se me pasa nada.**

Quinn**: Si eso veo**

Brittany: **Y entonces ¿cómo te fue?**

Quinn: **A que te refieres con ese "como te fue"**

Brittany: **Si, como te fue, si estuvo bien, más o menos, q tal, como te fue**

Quinn: **Estás loca si piensas q voy a hablar de eso contigo.**

Brittany: **¿por qué no? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?**

Quinn**: Sabes q existe una cosa q se llama privacidad ¿verdad? bueno Por eso.**

Brittany: **No jodas Quinn, me vas a venir con esas bobadas a estas alturas de la vida, que te cuesta contarme, ¿o acaso es q Rachel es tan mala en la cama q te da vergüenza hablar de eso?**

Quinn: **No para nada como se te ocurre, todo lo contario, es genial, con ella siento lo q nunca llegue a sentir con un hombre, ella es especial, todo lo q hace lo hace muy bien, excelente diría yo, no sé, pero con ella todo es diferente**

Brittany: **Estas enamorada hermanita, se te nota en lo ojitos, apenas hablas de ella se te iluminan un montón** –rie.

Quinn: -se sienta en la cama- **no te burles de mí, de verdad lo q siento por ella es demasiado grande, jamás llegue a pensar que sentiría esto por alguien, es que ni siquiera yo se describir lo q me pasa, sencillamente la amo, ella es mi todo, es mi paz, mi tranquilidad, cuando estoy con ella nada importa, ella es como esa luz q ilumina mi vida, ella es la q me de fuerza, vitalidad, es el amor en persona**

Brittany: **wow, definitivamente hermanita te perdimos** –rie.

Quinn: **Definitivamente contigo no se puede hablar enserio, eres igual a ella en ese sentido, todo lo toman en forma de burla**

Brittany: **Bueno, perdóname, es que nunca antes te había oído hablar así, de verdad q te atrapo mi cuñada, creo q si es buena en la cama, eso es lo q te tiene así **-rie

Quinn: -le levanta de la cama -**De verdad contigo no se puede **-se empieza a quitar de nuevo la ropa.

Brittany: -tapándose los ojos con la mano - **oye! q te he dicho del exhibicionismo no deberías estar mostrándote así, tapate.**

Quinn: **Si no te gusta lo q ves vete de mi habitación, así evitas la contaminación visual**

Brittany: -se quita la mano de los ojos -**No es para tanto, ni que fuera la primera vez q viera a una mujer desnuda**

Quinn: **Eso mismo digo** -se voltea rápidamente- **espera, ¿a quién has visto desnuda?**

Brittany: **A nadie, solo decía** -cambiando de tema- **bueno hermanita, entonces al fin me vas a presentar a mi cuñada mañana**

Quinn: **Si, ya todo está listo, Rach se está preparando psicológicamente para lidiar contigo.**

Brittany: **ja, ja, ja, tan chistosita, pero bueno, espero entonces que mañana me la presentes con todas las de la ley**

Quinn: **Eso tenlo por seguro, ¿pero ahora será q puedo dormir?.**

Brittany: **Si hermanita, q tienes una cara de cansancio q no puedes con ella, a todas estas ¿cuántas veces lo hicieron?**

Quinn: -ruborizada- **¡Brittany! Q son esas preguntas.**

Brittany: **no, a ver 3, no, ehh 5, nada, mmm más de 5?.**

Quinn: -calla.

Brittany: **wow, ¡más de 5!, oye pero les rindió el pedacito de noche**- la mira fijamente pero Quinn desvía la mirada **-¿no fue solo un pedacito de noche verdad?.**

Quinn: **Ya deja de preguntar tanto**

Brittany: **¿desde qué hora entonces?**

Quinn: **eso no te importa**

Brittany: **Quinn **

Quinn: -resignada- **está bien, no fue solo un pedacito de noche, más bien fue un pedazote del día**

Brittany: **¿cómo así? ¿Se la pasaron todo el día haciéndolo?**

Quinn: **eeh, si**

Brittany: **wow, me sorprendes hermanita, yo de verdad te hacia trabajando, pero con razón se te olvido todo y por eso es q estas tan cansada**

Quinn**: Exacto, la verdad es q no paramos ni un segundo, así q como veras estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo q trabajar temprano, así q si es mucha molestia me dejas dormir, gracias**

Brittany: **Ok, ya te voy a dejar en paz, pero entonces mañana me das la receta para ver si yo también aguanto tanto** -ríe y va saliendo de la habitación -**te adoro Quinnie, q tengas buena noche y q descanses un montón q de verdad lo necesitas**

Quinn: **gracias Britt, lo mismo hasta mañana**- cierra la puerta de su habitación-

Al salir Brittany de su habitación se terminó de organizar para irse a la cama, se acostó y a los pocos segundos de q su cabeza reposara en la almohada cayó en un profundo y placido sueño.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Buenas mi gente bonita, aquí con una nueva actualización, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**ESPERO SEPAN DISCULPARME ALGUN ERROR, CERO TIEMPO PARA CORREGIR, ENTRE EL TRABAJO Y LA UNIVERSIDAD NO ME QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MI OTRA HISTORIA ESTA SEMANA ;).**

**Y como siempre como disco rayado les ruego que me regalen unos Reviews los necesito para vivirrrrrr y ….y bueno eso :D.**


	24. De Desacuerdos Y Sospechas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**RACHEL**

Un día más, un nuevo amanecer en donde un radiante sol era el protagonista, las montañas que adornaban la cuidad se encontraba bañadas por un magnifico amanecer que mostraban una vez más la belleza de esta. Rachel en el preciso instante de en el que su despertador le hizo saber que era un nuevo día se levantó con mucho ánimos, se encontraba feliz, calmada, con ganas de hacer 100 y 1 cosas, se había levantado con las pilas puestas, ya tenía pensado y programado todo lo que iba a hacer en el día. Antes de dirigirse a la compañía le informo a rosita lo que quería que preparara para la cena de esa noche y después de eso a encontrarse con el amor de su vida.

Después de realizar su trayecto hacia la compañía llego y subió el piso donde se encontraba su oficina y allí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, con la mirada más linda que había visto en su vida, a paso lento se fue acercando a ella y después de decir "buen día" siguió directo hacia su oficina. La cara de Quinn era de completa confusión, Rachel entro a su oficina complacida al ver la reacción de Quinn, pero no le gustaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo pero eso era lo que Quinn quería y así lo iba a hacer. Después de pasar algunos minutos timbro su teléfono:

Rachel: **Si dime**.

Quinn: **Doctora, era para ver si puedo pasar para decirle su agenda para hoy.**

Rachel: **Claro Quinn sigue** -a los pocos segundos entro Quinn.

Quinn: -sonriendo -**Hola**

Rachel: **Hola, siéntate por favor** - Quinn se sienta- **Bueno y que tenemos para hoy entonces?.**

Quinn: -la mira fijamente- **¿Qué tienes?, ¿por qué me estas tratando así?.**

Rachel: **¿así como?.**

Quinn: **Así tan cortante, desde que llegaste estas así, ni siquiera me has saludado**.

Rachel: **Como no, si cuando llegue te salude, ¿o no escuchaste mi "buen día"?.**

Quinn: **Pues sí, pero ese no es el tipo de saludo que le das a tu novia ¿o sí?.**

Rachel: **Claro, ¿o cómo quieres te salude?**

Quinn: -la mira fijamente –**No sé tan siquiera un beso de buenos días ¿no?.**

Rachel: **Ok, entonces lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima.**

Quinn:-cruzando los brazos -**Enserio Rach ¿Qué te pasa?**

Rachel: -la corrige -**Doctora Berry por favor, y a mí no me pasa nada, solo estoy cumpliendo con la promesa que le hice a mi novia ayer, eso es todo.**

Quinn: **Perdón DOCTORA y ¿de qué promesa me estás hablando?.**

Rachel: **Tan olvidadiza tu ¿no? Y eso que tú eras la q más insistía en que te lo prometiera.**

Quinn: **¿entonces me lo vas a decir o no?**

Rachel: **Claro mira, ¿recuerdas que ayer me hiciste prometer que iba a separar lo laboral de lo sentimental?.**

Quinn: **Mmm veo, pero estas exagerando un poquito, ¿no crees?, pues, a lo que yo me refería era a que no volviéramos a tomar espacios de trabajo para estar juntas, pero un beso de buenos días no le hace mal a nadie.**

Rachel: **No sé, tu ayer estabas súper furiosa conmigo por lo que hice, no te entiendo, ¿entonces sería algo así como, si pero no?.**

Quinn: **Algo así, mientras estemos aquí podemos hacer excepciones en el día, no muchas pero si las podemos hacer, por ejemplo el beso de los buenos días podría ser una excepción.**

Rachel: **Mmm, quiere decir que las excepciones serían más bien cuando tú quieras y ya, si, muy bien eso eh, me gusta la idea.**

Quinn: **Oye no te pongas así** -se levanta de la silla y se acerca a donde esta Rachel -**Mírame** -le dice mientras la voltea de frente -**Las cosas no son cuando yo diga, si tú quieres también puedes hacer excepciones, solo es cuestión de rendir en el trabajo y ya, así que deja esa carita que no me gusta verte así.**

Rachel: **Ok, ya entendí, pero aún me queda un pregunta.**

Quinn: **A ver dime**

Rachel: **¿Qué es lo que me has hecho de verdad?, es que tienes tanto poder sobre mí que yo no soy capaz de decirte que no o refutarte anda.**

Quinn: -riendo -**Ya ves, ese es el poder de las Fabray.**

Rachel: -ríe –**No, tan irresistible la niña, ven acá **-le toma una de sus manos y la atrae hacia ella para sentarla en sus piernas Quinn se sienta y pone sus manos alrededor de su cuello -**Te amo ¿sabes? Y todo lo que tú me digas o lo que quieras lo tendrás **-se acerca y la besa -**Buen día mi amor.**

Quinn: -sonriendo -**Buen día mi cielo**-la vuelve a besar -**bueno, yo como que mejor me paro antes que no me pueda controlar** -intenta levantarse pero Rachel la retiene.

Rachel: -con voz suplicante -**Nooo quédate, hagamos la excepción otro ratito ¿sí? **-la besa.

Quinn: -después de un tiempo -**Bueno ya** -se levanta- **Mira que ya llevamos mucho tiempo y pueden sospechar algo.**

Rachel**: ¿sospechar qué? Solo me estas mostrando la agenda que tenia para hoy y lo primero en la lista era saludar a mi novia, lo que demuestra que estamos trabajando.**

Quinn: **Si claro y eso es lo que ellos van a pensar, aja.**

Rachel: **Bueno está bien, ¿te preocupa lo que ellos piensan que estamos haciendo?**

Quinn: **Si**

Rachel: **Bueno, entonces para que no te sientas tan preocupada mañana mismo mando a desalojar el piso para que solo quedemos tú y yo.**

Quinn:-sorprendida - **¿que tú qué?**

Rachel: -levantándose de su silla -**Si amor mira, acabo de decidir que para tu tranquilidad voy a hacer una reorganización de este piso, voy a mandar a todo el mundo a diferentes pisos, de esa manera solo quedaríamos tú y yo aquí, ¿qué te parece? **

Quinn: -riendo -**Que chistosa eres de verdad, esta vez me has hecho reír.**

Rachel:-completamente seria -**Quinn, no estoy bromeando, es enserio**

Quinn: -para de reírse - **¿enserio Rach?**

Rachel: **Si, así no tendremos ese inconveniente**

Quinn: **No como, así es mucho peor, lo más probable es que la gente sospeche más, no Rach, eso no es buena idea.**

Rachel: -ofuscada -**La gente, la gente, la gente, ¿alguna vez te has preocupado más por lo que tú piensas y no por lo que de los demás?**

Quinn: **Rach, por favor no te pongas así, solo que no se, esto es completamente nuevo para mí y no sé cómo se lo tomaran los demás y eso me preocupa.**

Rachel: claro**, y como yo soy experta en esto ¿verdad?, Quinn es verdad, no siempre debes preocuparte por lo que piensa el otro, lo importante es lo que pienses tú, lo que te hace feliz, lo que sientes aquí** -toca su corazón -**Eso es lo más importante, los demás no son nada.**

Quinn: -la mira a los ojos y baja su mirada y calla.

Rachel: -resignada -**Está bien, veo que necesitas más tiempo para aceptar lo que sientes y te lo voy a dar **-le da un beso fugaz y se va a su asiento -**Y bueno, entonces ¿qué es lo que tenemos en la agenda para hoy?.**

Quinn le informo todas las cosas que tenía para el día y al acabar se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, después de la conversación que habían tenido, se le notaba que estaba pensativa, pero sin embargo no decía nada, solo se dedicó a hacer lo suyo y marcharse.

Rachel por su parte se dedicó a hacer todo lo que tenía planeado, aunque la discusión que tuvo con Quinn le demostró que por más que ellas se amaran el miedo iba a estar ahí entre ellas perturbando todo, la verdad era que a Rachel se le hacía mucho más fácil aceptar todo por lo que estaba pasando, tenía claro que ella haría todo lo que fuera necesario para estar con Quinn e iba a estar para acompañarla en sus dudas, en sus miedos, todos aquellos temores que la atormentaban, estaba dispuesta a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario y de una u otra forma ayudarla para que todos esos miedos fueran enfrentados.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente entre documentos y una que otra reunión sin importancia. La hora del almuerzo se aproximaba, así que Rachel empezó a hacer lo más rápido posible los trabajos que tenía pendientes para así poder almorzar tranquilamente y al volver fuera más relajado el trabajo y de esa manera poder salir antes a organizar lo de la cena. La hora llego así que salió directo a donde se encontraba Quinn.

Rachel: **Quinn hola, ¿ya estas lista?**

Quinn: **¿lista para qué?**

Rachel: **Para ir a almorzar**

Quinn: **¡Ah! eso** -baja la mirada -**Lo que pasa es que ya quede de ir con las muchachas.**

Rachel: **Mmm veo, ok entonces buen provecho** -se va-

Quinn: -gritando -**Doctora espere**

Rachel: -se detiene y la mira -**Que quieres**

Quinn:- se acerca -**Perdón, pero es mejor así**.

Rachel: **¿mejor así? No me jodas Quinn, ayer pase a tu lado el mejor día de mi vida y ¿ahora me tratas así solo por miedo? La verdad no le veo lo "mejor" a esto.**

Quinn:-calla y baja la cabeza-

Rachel**: No hagas mas eso**-levanta su cabeza- **mira de frente y se valiente-**se va-

Al salir de la compañía empezó a conducir sin rumbo fijo, no sabía para dónde coger, solo pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería presionar a su novia, pero le estaba dificultando mucho hacerlo porque sentía mucha impotencia de ver como Quinn no intentaba solo un poco olvidarse de los demás y pensar por un momento en ella, pensaba una y otra vez como ayudarla a vencer su miedo, pero por más que pensaba no sabía cómo hacerlo, de pronto escucho el sonido de su celular el cual la saco de sus pensamientos.

Rachel: **Bueno**

Jesse: **Hermanita ¿cómo estás?**

Rachel: -alegre -**Cupido hermoso, yo bien y ¿tu?**

Jesse: -riendo -¿**cupido? Que buen apodo me acabas de dar**

Rachel: **Es que te lo mereces por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, de verdad muchas gracias Jess.**

Jesse: **No es nada hermanita ya sabes q puedes contar conmigo para lo q necesites, y bueno, llamaba para preguntarte una cosa**

Rachel: **Si dime**

Jesse: **¿ya almorzaste?**

Rachel: **Que pregunta tan interesante**-ríe -**No, todavía no lo he hecho ¿por qué?**

Jesse: **No es que hoy me dio por querer invitar a mi hermanita a almorzar, bueno, a ti y a Quinn**

Rachel: **Por mí no hay problema, pero Quinn no va a poder ir, en este momento no está conmigo.**

Jesse: **¿Cómo así? ¿Otra vez problemas en el paraíso? **

Rachel: -rie -**Algo así, pero entonces ahora cuando nos veamos te cuento bien ¿va?**

Jesse: **ok, entonces te espero donde siempre ¿esta bien?**

Rachel**: Ok, ya voy para allá, te quiero, ciao.**

Jesse: **Y yo a ti, bye.**

Al colgar la llamada se dirigió al lugar pactado y después de algunos minutos llego. Al entrar allí estaba Jesse esperándola con una botella de vino en la mesa y con una copa en su mano.

Rachel: **Hermanito**-se acerca y le da un beso **-¿llevas esperando mucho?**

Jesse: **No para nada, o si, no sé, con el vino el tiempo no pasa **–rie **- ¿quieres?** -le ofrece vino-

Rachel: **tú me quieres emborrachar como la otra vez o ¿qué?**

Jesse: **Nooo, ese error no lo cometo dos veces** -los dos ríen -**Solo te ofrecí por cortesía, pero si no quieres está bien**

Rachel: **Ok dame, pero solo una porque estoy manejando**

Jesse: **ok** -le sirve y llama al mesero -**Nos trae la carta por favor **-a los pocos segundo hacen su pedido y empiezan a almorzar -**Y bueno hermanita, ¿qué paso?, ¿cómo les fue ayer?**

Rachel: **Excelente, te puedo decir que ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida, gracias de verdad, no sabes todo lo que hiciste por nosotras.**

Jesse: -sonriendo -**Ese era el objetivo, ya ahora estoy más que feliz, pero entonces no entiendo por qué me dijiste q están mas o menos, ¿Qué paso hoy?.**

Rachel: **Lo mismo de siempre, su miedo que sale una vez más a flote, hoy estábamos en la oficina y nos estábamos besando y después de un tiempo me dijo que ya dejáramos así que porque la GENTE podía sospechar algo y ahora no quiso salir conmigo a almorzar por lo mismo y de verdad la entiendo, para nadie es fácil esto, pero lo que más me frustra de todo esto es que ella piensa en todo el mundo menos en ella misma, en su felicidad, eso de verdad me saca de casillas.**

Jesse: **Wow, no pensé q Quinn fuera así, con su familia es entendible pero lo demás no importan, que se jodan si no les gusta.**

Rachel: **Eso mismo digo yo, ¿pero sabes que me dijo ayer? **

Jesse**: ¿qué?**

Rachel: **Que le iba a decir a su mama lo nuestro, no sé cuándo ni dónde, pero se lo va a decir.**

Jesse: -sorprendido -**¿enserio?**

Rachel: **Si, eso dijo, ¡ah! Y además también me dijo q su hermana ya sabía que yo era su novia y q nos apoyaba.**

Jesse: -más sorprendido **-¿Quinn le dijo a su hermana? Wow**

Rachel: **Más bien su hermana se dio cuenta y a ella le toco decírselo.**

Jesse: **Bueno pero se lo dijo, eso es lo importante.**

Rachel:** Si**

Jesse: **Oye Rach a todas estas, ¿tu como se lo piensas decir a mis papas?**

Rachel: **La verdad ni idea, pero que se los digo, se los digo, yo quiero vivir nuestro amor bien, no escondiéndonos, aunque si ella lo prefiere así…** -calla-

Jesse**: ¿qué?**

Rachel: **Toca así, la verdad es que no sabría qué hacer si la pierdo, la amo demasiado Jess.**

Jesse: **Eso no me lo tienes que decir, se te nota a 1000 kilómetros de distancia, solo debes tener paciencia, eso es todo, dale tiempo al tiempo y veras que poco a poco ella ira dejando sus miedos**

Rachel: **En eso tienes toda la razón y eso hare, pero por ahora solo me queda preparar todo para esta noche, oye y hablando de eso, porque no vienes esta noche a mi casa a cenar conmigo y la familia de Quinn, así las conoces y de paso me das apoyo moral.**

Jesse: **¿cena? ¿Familia de Quinn?, espera, espera, ¿tienes una cena hoy con la familia de tu novia y no me habías dicho?.**

Rachel: **Es q se me había olvidado, pero entonces si vas a ir, pues claro Alejandra también está invitada, pues si quiere ir sino pues ve tu solo ¿sí?**

Jesse: **Ok, yo le digo a aleja entonces, y pues si no quiere iré yo solo.**

Rachel: **Ok, oye pero si va ella por favor adviértele que no puede hablar de nada relacionado con Quinn y yo, explícale por favor para que no cometa ninguna indiscreción.**

Jesse: **Está bien, yo le digo, pero entonces a qué hora debemos estar.**

Rachel: **Yo las cite a las 8:00 pm así que te figuro ir temprano porque la mama de Quinn es súper puntual.**

Jesse: **Mmm ok, cuando toca, toca** –rie -**Bueno, entonces ahora más tarde le aviso a aleja porque ella es la que se demora siempre y me hace llegar tarde a todo**

Rachel: -ríe- **Si claro, ahora échale la culpa a aleja, si no te conociera te creería pero bueno conste q te advierto para q llegues puntual, además deberías estar antecito para que cuando llegue la mama de Quinn te la pueda presentar, así q atento, te espero bien temprano en la casa.**

Jesse: -resignado -**Ok**

Así se la pasaron varios minutos más hablando, hasta que la hora del almuerzo se fue acabando y cada uno se despidió y retomo su camino hacia su respectivo trabajo. Al llegar Rachel a la compañía ya se encontraba allí Quinn trabajando como siempre, al pasar por su lado le regalo una sonrisa y entro a su oficina. La tarde transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, a Rachel le hacía falta poco para acabar los pendientes que tenía para ese día, había un sido un buen día a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Después terminar de hacer los pendientes que tenía cogió sus cosas y salió de su oficina y se dirigió dónde estaba Quinn.

Rachel: -recostándose en su escritorio -**Hola**

Quinn:-sonriendo -**Hola doctora**

Rachel: **¿Ya casi acabas o te demoras mucho?**

Quinn: **Mas o menos, aun me faltan unas cositas.**

Rachel: **¿entonces te espero para llevarte o me voy?**

Quinn: **Tranquila doctora, si quiere váyase, por mí no hay problema.**

Rachel: **Es que no me gusta que te vayas sola, pero si no quieres q te lleve entonces no lo hago.**

Quinn: **No es eso doctora, de verdad me falta hacer unas cosas, pero si me quiere esperar entonces espéreme.**

Rachel: **Ok, entonces voy a entrar a la oficina a ver si puedo adelantar algo más y cuando estés lista me avisas, ¿listo?**

Quinn: **Ok doctora**

Rachel se va entonces a su oficina y se busca cosas que hacer pero no encuentra nada al parecer ya todo lo había hecho, no sabía q más hacer así q se quedó revisando su computadora, eliminando correos basura y haciendo cosas sin importancia hasta que su teléfono por fin sonó.

Rachel: **Hola**

Quinn: **Hola, ya acabe**

Rachel: **Ok, ya voy para allá** -cuelga y sale de la oficina **-¿lista?**

Quinn: **Si vamos**

Salieron de la compañía con dirección a la casa de Quinn, el silencio era el rey del ambiente, ninguna se atrevía a hablar, solo se escuchaba la música de fondo que sonaba en la radio, después de algún tiempo de estar así Quinn rompe el silencio.

Quinn: **Rach, perdóname ¿sí?, la verdad no sé qué me pasa, tengo demasiado miedo y no soy capaz de controlarlo, no es que no te amé, solo q no sé qué me pasa **-empieza a llorar – **Perdóname**.

Rachel: -la mira - **Quinn por favor no llores, tranquila, yo sé que no es fácil para ti, para mí tampoco lo es, pero para eso estamos las dos, para apoyarnos mutuamente, tu sabes que me yo estoy contigo en todo esto, más bien perdóname a mí por presionarte tanto, tú debes tener tiempo y yo no te lo estoy dando.**

Quinn: **No Rach, yo tengo q reaccionar, no me puedo guiar por mi miedo sino por lo que siento, debo ser más como tú y menos como yo, es que a ti no te da miedo enfrentarte a lo que sientes, siempre has sido muy valiente y yo siempre me he quedado aquí, encerrada en mis miedos, quiero cambiar, quiero demostrarte que lo único q me importa es estar contigo, amarte como lo hago pero abiertamente, eso es lo quiero** -sus lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus ojos.

Rachel: -estaciona el carro se quita el cinturón y la abraza –**Mi princesa tranquila, no te preocupes que ya llegara el día en que eso pase, no te sientas mal por eso, todos somos diferentes y pues tal vez yo sea más desprendida de todo lo que piensan las personas y me preocupe más por lo que siento, pero tú eres diferente, necesitas más tiempo **-se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos –**Q yo te amo y te voy a dar el tiempo q necesites no te preocupes más por eso ¿sí?** -la besa.

Quinn: **Gracias mi vida, de verdad intentare no pensar más en ellos, yo solo quiero estar contigo y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie nos separe **-la besa.

Rachel: **Te amo, que no se te olvide eso, pero bueno ahora sigamos a tu casa porque mi suegra me va regañar por demorarte tanto **-arranca de nuevo el carro y se pone el cinturón **-¿Como te fue anoche con eso de la llegada tan tarde?.**

Quinn: **Bien, mi mama no me dijo mucho, pues si me regaño un poquito pero normal, la que si dedico a indagarme fue Brittany, de verdad no sé qué le pasa, eso quiere saber todo.**

Rachel: -riendo –**Seguro que tiene curiosidad, eso es normal.**

Quinn: **¿curiosidad?, no creo, más bien pienso que a ella le pasa algo raro no sé, es que está tomando esto con una tranquilidad que me está preocupando**.

Rachel: **Ya vas a empezar a armarte una película en esa cabecita maquiavélica** –ríe -**A ver, ¿q es lo que estas pensado? **

Quinn: **La verdad no sé, pero creo q ella también esta **-calla - **pues no sé, como que está también en nuestro lado.**

Rachel: **¿en nuestro lado?, ¿cómo así?**

Quinn: **Pues que también le gustan las mujeres**

Rachel: -riendo fuertemente -**No jodas Quinn, yo creo q de verdad todo esto te está afectando mucho, ya estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay**

Quinn: **Amor es enserio, mira que si la escuchas hablar y si miras como se expresa también pensarías lo mismo, pero bueno, tal vez si sea verdad que me esté afectando todo esto.**

Rachel: **eso es lo más probable, pero bueno, ¿te dejo entonces en tu casa o paro aquí?**

Quinn: **No, sigue hasta mi casa**

Rachel: **Ok, como digas, pero entonces nos vamos despidiendo desde acá porque yo no me voy a quedar sin mi besito de "hasta luego"** –detiene el carro-

Quinn: -ríe -**Ok, yo tampoco me quiero ir sin ese beso** -la besa por algunos segundos.

Rachel: -se separa -**Bueno para ya que yo creo q los vecinos se dieron cuenta.**

Quinn: **Que se jodan** -la besa de nuevo -**Te amo**

Rachel: **Y yo a ti hermosa, ahora si vamos que mira ya la hora que es, tu mama ya debe estar lista y tu apenas llegando.**

Quinn: **Si, tienes razón, arranca** –Rachel obedece y a los poco minutos llegan.

Rachel: **Bueno, hemos llegado, nos vemos ahora más tarde ¿listo?**

Quinn: **Ok amor, nos vemos, te amo, ciao **-baja del carro-

Rachel se dirigió a su casa para organizarse y terminar de organizar lo que hacía falta, aunque no hacía falta mucho, ya tenía casi todo, lo único que esperaba era que llegara Jesse, de verdad quería tener su apoyo y de paso presentárselo a la familia de Quinn, así estarían más a la par. Después de pasar algunos minutos más organizando decidió mandar al chofer a las casas de Quinn y Santana y ya lo único que debía hacer era esperar a que todos llegaran.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola buenas, yo por aqui con un nuevo cap de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado leer.**

**Ya esta por venir el DRAAMMAA, y vaya que va a ser un GRAN drama but Anywhere I hope you Like it.**

**En mi pais hay un gran conflicto, ya que acaba de morir el presidente(Hugo Chavez) "No me alegro, proque una persona que se alegra por la muerte de otra es miserable y vacia", pero espero que a partir de ahora el pais sea mucho mejor. HAY UN CAMINO ;).**

**Reviews siiiiii? jaja un beso y un gran abrazo ahhh y se les quiere de gratis (Ashh bendita frase, ¿ves lo que me haces Monica13?)**


	25. Cena De Confesiones

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Quinn**

Su día había iniciado como de costumbre, al llegar a la compañía tenía muchas ganas de ver a Rachel, quería verla de nuevo, sentirla, tocarla, devorar aquellos labios que eran su debilidad. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver a Rachel, en el preciso momento de verla salir por el ascensor sus ojos se iluminaron al ver aquella mujer que despertaba tantas cosas bonitas en ella, pero a pesar de desearla por tanto tiempo, solo recibió unas pocas palabras de saludo por parte de ella, al ver esto se desilusiono un poco, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, el comportamiento de Rachel la extrañaba demasiado, no entendía que por qué de su actitud y fue entonces cuando decidió ir a aclarar las cosas, al principio iba bien, ella sabía muy bien que tenía un poder especial para convencer a Rachel y en parte sabia como utilizarlo con ella, y efectivamente le funciono, pero al final fueron más grandes sus inseguridades y una vez más ganaron la batalla.

Quinn tenía claro que tenía que dejar ese miedo a un lado y centrarse en el amor que sentía por Rachel, pero sabía muy bien que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, necesitaba organizar sus sentimientos y una vez más opto por alejarse de Rachel.

Santana: **Hola Q, ¿lista?.**

Quinn: **Si, dame un segundo organizo esto y nos vamos** -miro a Santana y a su alrededor - **¿Y las chicas? **

Santana: **Ellas están en la cafetería esperándonos**

Quinn: **Ok** -termino de organizar algunos papeles y salieron.

Santana: **Y que, ¿cómo te ha ido?**

Quinn: **Bien, el día ha estado un poco movido hoy, ha habido mucho trabajo**.

Santana: **Mmm veo, que bueno eso, oye y ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

Quinn: **Al hacerme ese pregunta ya me estas preguntando algo.**

Santana: -ríe -**Veo q ya se te están pegando algunas manías de la doctora.**

Quinn: **Si un poco, es que es inevitable no hacerlo, y bueno, ¿qué me ibas a preguntar entonces?**

Santana: **Te quería preguntar dónde estabas ayer, es q te estuve buscando todo el día y no apareciste por ningún lado.**

Quinn: **Ah! Eso, lo que pasa es que **-trata de buscar una excusa rápida -**Ayer tuvimos q hacer unas cosas de la compañía con la doctora, pero era fuera y pues me pidió que la acompañara.**

Santana: **Ah! Ya, por eso fue q estuvo el doctor Berry aquí y no la doctora.**

Quinn: **Aja, es que también habían muchas cosas que hacer aquí y pues no se podían dejar de hacer algunas cosas entonces el doctor estaba libre y colaboro con la compañía **-llegan a la cafetería y se van directo para donde estaban las chicas.

Mercedes: **¡Pero miren que resucito!, yo pensaba que tú ya no trabajabas aquí.**

Quinn: -riendo y sentándose -**No para nada, todavía estoy aquí, lo que pasa es q como saben estaba incapacitada y por eso no había podido estar con ustedes.**

Tina: **Pues sí, pero eso fue la semana pasada y esta semana no te has aparecido tampoco.**

Quinn: -nerviosa -**Es que**…-pensando -**He tenido mucho trabajo, he estado un poquito atrasada y no me quedaba mucho tiempo para estar con ustedes.**

Tina: **Ya, pero bueno, ya estás aquí de nuevo, eso es lo importante, ya te extrañábamos**

Quinn: **Gracias niñas, yo también las extrañe mucho**

Mercedes: **Y bueno Q, ¿que ha sido de tu vida estos días?**

Quinn: **Bien, la verdad ya extrañaba trabajar, no es fácil para mí quedarme quieta tanto tiempo**

Tina: **Completamente de acuerdo contigo, pero un descanso de una semana no le cae mal a nadie.**

Mercedes: **En eso si tiene toda la razón Tina, ¿pero entonces no hiciste nada?, ¿te quedaste en tu casa y ya?.**

Quinn: **Si, solo en mi casa recuperándome, no ven q me pidieron reposo absoluto.**

Santana: -entre dientes -**Y sí que reposaste**

Tina: **¿decías algo S?**

Santana: **Que….. ¿por qué no fueron a visitarla?**

Tina: **No teníamos tiempo, esa semana fue muy dura, pero si lo pensamos, solo que no pudimos ir, perdona Q.**

Quinn: **Tranquilas que por eso no hay ningún problema**

Mercedes: **Oye Q, y cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal la nueva jefe? ¿Verdad q es muy fuerte?**

Quinn: -riendo - **¿Fuerte?, para nada, ella es un amor de persona, es súper querida.**

Tina: **Pero creo que eres la única q habla bien de ella, porque todos los que la han tratado han dicho q es muy arrogante.**

Quinn: -enojada -**Pues no la conocen, las personas q han dicho eso de verdad no saben quién es.**

Santana: -le toma la mano y dice en voz baja- **Tranquila, no te ofusques.**

Mercedes: **Oye esto no es para q te enojes, pues si a ti te parece que ella es una buena persona pues entonces para ti es una buena persona, será q solo a ti es a quien trata bien, porque de verdad eso es lo que se dice de ella**

Quinn: **Pues que piensen entonces lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo son ellos los que se pierden de conocer a la maravillosa persona q es.**

Tina:** ¿tú por que la defiendes tanto?**

Quinn: -baja la mirada -**Por nada, solo q yo la conozco un poquito más que ustedes**.

Tina: **Pero es que hablas como si la conocieras desde hace años, en fin, no importa, igual no creo q nos toque tratar mucho con ella.**

Mercedes: **gracias al cielo, porque yo no quiero conocerle el mal genio a la doctorcita.**

Quinn: -se levanta de la silla **-¡suficiente! Ya me canse de verdad **-Santana le toma la mano pero ella se suelta -**Lo siento pero no puedo más** -Se va dejándolas con la palabra en la boca-

Quinn estaba muy enojada, sentía una gran impotencia al no poder defenderla como ella quería hacerlo, al no poder destaparse y decir el por qué la conocía tan bien, por qué sabía qué clase de persona era. Esto en parte la hizo reflexionar un poco a cerca de lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Rachel, y se sentía mal por todo lo que le había hecho a ella.

Santana: **Q, ¿podemos hablar?**

Quinn: **Dime**

Santana: **Yo sé que a ti no te gusto lo que paso hace un momento, pero debiste ser más prudente, no sabes todo lo que empezaron a decir las mucha**…-la interrumpe-

Quinn: **¿sabes qué?, no me importa, que piensen lo que quieran, yo no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por Rachel así como así, de verdad la amo y no es justo ni para ella ni para mí el poner por encima de este amor el miedo, no quiero, ¿me entiendes?, no quiero **-empieza a llorar.

Santana: -la abraza –**Q ya, no llores, nadie dijo que sería fácil, el miedo siempre es algo que está presente, te lo digo por experiencia** - Quinn se aleja.

Quinn: **Lo siento, pero eso solo me demuestra que debe luchar, no quiero q me pase lo mismo q a ti.**

Santana: **Si, tienes razón, no es justo que tú sientas lo que yo estoy sintiendo** -baja su mirada y calla -**Quinn, de verdad yo te quiero y aunque sé que tú no me quieres de igual manera, sabes q puedes contar conmigo.**

Quinn:** Gracias Santy, yo sé que lo puedo hacer, pero no quiero involucrarte más en esto, no quiero que sufras, yo creo q es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, te pido que por favor no volvamos a hablar de tema ¿sí?**

Santana: **Pero el que yo te quiera no debe cambiar las cosas entre nosotras**

Quinn: **Santana claro que las cambia, porque tú ya no me ves como amiga, lo siento pero tienen q cambiar, no quiero q sufras por mi culpa**

Santana: **¿que no quieres que sufra?, primero te digo lo que siento y me rechazas, ¿y ahora también me quieres quitar lo único q tenia de ti?, ¡vaya forma de no hacerme sufrir!**

Quinn: **Santana, entiéndeme por favor, no quiere seguir haciendo las cosas mal, no te estoy diciendo que dejemos de ser amigas, sino que por nuestro bien mejor no hablemos de las cosas de Rach y yo, eso es todo.**

Santana: **Ok haz lo que quieras, eso me pasa por querer sola **-se va.

Quinn:-gritando- **Santy espera, Santana! **-no vuelve.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, ese definitivamente no había sido su mejor día, lo único que esperaba era que en la noche las cosas mejoraran y no cometer más errores. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía que debía hablar con Rachel , tenía que dejarle claro que haría todo lo posible por dejar su miedo y estar junto a ella sin importar el qué dirán, y aunque para ella era muy difícil lo intentaría, debía mostrarse a sí misma que era más grande el amor que el miedo.

En la noche, cuando llego a su casa se encontró con su mama completamente histérica por su hora de llegada, se suponía que debía estar más temprano, la puntualidad era algo que su madre siempre les había enseñado, pero al parecer esto se le había olvidado a Quinn, o eso era lo que su mama pensaba. Después de recibir los regaños por su parte se fue directo a su habitación, se bañó y se organizó rápidamente ya que la hora de salida se aproximaba.

Brittany: -tocando la puerta de la habitación de Quinn - **¿hermanita ya estas lista?**

Quinn: **Ya casi**

Brittany: **¿puedo pasar?**

Quinn: **Si te digo que no, ¿no pasarías?**

Brittany: **No**

Quinn: **Entonces pasa y no hagas preguntas bobas**.

Brittany: -entrando - **Hermanita, ¿lista?**

Quinn: -organizándose -**Ya te dije que no**

Brittany: **No me refería a eso, digo q si estas lista para presentarme a tu amorcito.**

Quinn: -va y cierra la puerta -**Shhh, no digas eso tan duro, no ves mi mama se puede dar cuenta.**

Brittany: **Ok, ok, ya bajo el tono de mi voz, pero y entonces, ¿lista?**

Quinn: **¿tengo otra opción?**

Brittany: **No**

Quinn: **Entonces estoy lista** -le regala una sonrisa.

Brittany: **eso me gusta**-ríe- **ya quiero conocer a mi cuñada** -dice en susurro.

Quinn: -riendo -**Ok, pero no me hagas quedar mal, ¿OK?**

Brittany: **¿cuándo te he hecho yo quedar mal?**

Quinn: **Mejor no me hagas hablar hermanita, pero de verdad, Rach es muy importante para mí, te pido q por favor la trates bien, no quiero seguir dañando las cosas con ella.**

Brittany: **¿ahora qué hiciste?**

Quinn: **Lo mismo de siempre, mi estúpido miedo, esta tan presente en mí que siempre Lo arruino con Rach, hoy me la pase todo el día huyéndole por mi miedo a que las personas se dieran cuenta de lo que tenemos, soy una estúpida.**

Brittany: **Completamente de acuerdo**

Quinn: **¡oye! pero tu estas como para ayudar**

Brittany: **Pero si es verdad, además tu misma fuiste la que lo dijo, yo solo lo reafirme.**

Quinn: **Bueno, si es verdad, pero igual no sé qué hacer con esto, tú qué me dices **-espera su respuesta impaciente.

Brittany: **mmm, pues que te dijera yo **–calla.

Quinn: **Habla** -impaciente-

Brittany: **Q** -la mira fijamente -**Lucha por lo sientes, no dejes que el miedo de gane, si eso llega a pasar vas a sufrir y mucho, mira** -le toma una de sus manos y se la lleva a su corazón **-¿sientes?** -Quinn asiente- **cada latido que tu corazón da, es una palabra que te está diciendo, escúchalo, él tiene todas las respuestas que necesitas.**

Quinn: **Wow, sabes muchas cosas, gracias Brittany, has sido de gran ayuda hoy** -la abraza-

Brittany: **No es nada hermanita, ya sabes q aquí estoy yo para despertarte, porque estas como medio dormida **-ríe-.

Quinn: **¿por qué será que si no Lo arruinas a la entrada lo arruinas a la salida?**

Brittany: -ríe -**Esa es mi naturaleza, pero bueno hermanita, ya sabes q es lo que tienes q hacer, ahora si apúrate, organízate rápido que mama ya está afanando además acabo de llamar mi cuñada diciendo que ya había mandado a recogernos, entonces, muévete.**

Quinn: **Ok, no tardo, solo unos minutos más y bajo**

Brittany: **Ok, te espero abajo** –Se retira y vuelve a entrar –** ¿Quinn?**

Quinn: **Si dime.**

Brittany: **Te quiero mucho**

Quinn: -sonríe -**Y yo a ti Britt** -sale de su habitación y la deja sola.

Después de pasar algunos minutos Quinn bajo y efectivamente estaba su mama súper enojada pero logro tranquilizarla ya que había llegado a tiempo, todavía no había llegado el chofer así que esperaron por algunos minutos más hasta que llego y se dirigieron a la casa de Santana quien los estaba esperando. Luego de pasar algunos minutos de recorrido fueron llegando a la casa de Rachel, todas estaban completamente sorprendidas por la casa, nunca se imaginaron encontrarse con una casa tan grande, todas estaban impactadas, mientras que Quinn las miraba con cara de burla, suponía que esa había sido la misma cara que puso ella la primera vez que fue a la casa de Rachel y le dio un poco de gracia ver esto. Al llegar, todas se bajaron del carro y la primera imagen que vieron fue a Rachel en la entrada de la casa esperándolas.

Quinn al verla se le iluminaron los ojos, inmediatamente una sonrisa se postro en su rostro siendo difícil esconderla, su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía una gran paz en su interior, no podía dejar de verla, su cuerpo se fue moviendo por inercia hacia donde estaba Rachel, al llegar se acercó y la beso, todo el mundo desapareció en ese momento, fue un beso tierno, despacio, sin ninguna prisa, se notaba como había tomado por sorpresa a Rachel quien no sabía si corresponderle, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar, a los pocos segundos se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente.

**Rachel**

No podía reaccionar, la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro pero no podía creer lo que había hecho Quinn, la sensación que sentía era indescriptible, se sentía muy bien, le había encantado lo que había pasado, las dos estaba completamente perdidas en la mirada de la otra, hasta que un ruido las saco de su trance.

Jesse: -aclarando su garganta -**Chicas, muy lindas ustedes, pero por si no lo recuerdan allá **-señalando el auto -**Está tu familia Quinn.**

Quinn:-volteo y vio como todas estaban entretenidas ayudando a bajar a su madre del carro - **Dios, se me olvido por completo mi mama** -se fue corriendo a ayudarla y detrás de ella salió Rachel-

Judy: **Basta niñas q yo puedo sola** -se las quito de encima a todas.

Brittany: **¿segura mama?, ven yo te ayudo a ir hasta la casa.**

Judy: **Está bien, pero solo tu** -aparto a las otras y miro a catalina –**Hola querida ¿cómo estás?**

Rachel: **Señora Judy, yo muy bien ¿y tú?**

Judy: **Muy bien, solo que aquí estas señoritas no hacen sino preocuparse por mi estando yo bien, ya no me dejan ni caminar.**

Rachel:-riendo –**Pero señora Judy, eso lo que hace es demostrarte que estas señoritas te quieren mucho y por eso es que preocupan por ti.**

Judy: **Pues sí, pero exageran-** empiezan a subir las escaleras de la entrada -**Rachel, tienes una casa muy linda.**

Rachel: **Muchas gracias señora Judy y a la orden, aquí la tiene para lo que necesite.**

Judy: **Gracias, la tendré en cuenta entonces para cuando mi Quinnie se case, este puede ser buen lugar para celebrarlo**

Quinn: **¡mama! **

Judy: **¿Mama qué?, solo estaba molestando, ¿acaso ya uno no puede hacer bromas?** -entran a la casa.

Rachel: **Quinn** -la mira -**Tranquila que no hay problema, bueno, bienvenidas a mi casa**

Brittany: **Wow, pero que casa** -se queda embobada viéndola.

Quinn: **Hermanita cierra la boca que se te van a entrar moscas en ella** -todas ríen.

Brittany: **¿Qué?, ya una no puede admirar la belleza**-ríen aún más.

Rachel: **Bueno, ahora por favor acompáñenme a la sala de estar que quiero que conozcan a unas personas **-todas van detrás de ella -**Y aquí están, bueno, Quinn y Santana ya los conocen, o al menos a Jesse si, este es mi hermano Jesse Berry **-se dirige a Jesse **– Jesse mira, ella es Judy, la mama de Quinn y ella es Brittany su hermana.**

Jesse: **Un placer conocerlas** -les da su mano a cada una -**Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, ya estaba ansioso por conocerlas.**

Judy: **El placer es nuestro, verdad mi Britt **-Brittany asiente -**Por fin un hombre entre tantas mujeres **-todos ríen.

Rachel: **Bueno y ella es mi cuñada, Alejandra la esposa de Jesse.**

Brittany: -lamentándose -**Aaah ¿es que eres casado? Lástima** –ríen.

Alejandra: **Si, es casado, pero tranquila que yo no soy celosa**

Brittany: **Ah ok, y ¿tu Jesse eres celoso?**

Jesse: **Eh ¿yo? Para nada**

Brittany: **Ok, bueno saber eso**

Rachel mira rápidamente a Quinn.

Alejandra: **Un pacer conocerlas eeh, ¿cómo es que se llaman?**

Rachel: **Perdón alejandra, mira, ella es Judy, ella Brittany y ella es Santana** –señalándolas a cada una.

Alejandra: **Un gusto conocerlas** -se acerca a cada una y les da un beso en la mejilla pero al llegar donde Brittany esta voltio un poco su cara haciendo que el beso fuera muy cerca de sus labios.

Brittany: **Un gusto conocerte Alejandra** -la mira fijamente sin soltar su mano mientras Alejandra se encontraba completamente roja.

Rachel: **Ehh, bueno, vamos al comedor entonces.**

Quinn: **Si, vamos, Britt** -voltea a ver - **¿vamos?**

Brittany: **Eeh si vamos** -suelta a Alejandra y vuelve a ayudar a su madre.

Así pues todos se dirigieron a donde estaba el comedor, al llegar se encontraron con la mesa perfectamente organizada y a un lado de ella se encontraban Rosita y dos muchachas más, una a cada lado. Todos tomaron asiento y al poco tiempo llegaron rosita con las empleadas con unas bandejas y les empezaron a servir la cena. Después de algunos minutos se encontraban todos comiendo y hablando de todo un poco, la mama de Quinn empezó a conocer un poco más a Jesse, se dedicó a interrogarlo toda la cena, mientras tanto, Rachel y Quinn mantenían miradas profundas y Brittany, Santana y Alejandra hablaban amenamente. Luego de acabar la cena fueron de nuevo a la sala de estar a seguir hablando.

Brittany: **Rach, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de mostrarme donde está el baño?**

Rachel: **Claro mira** -se levanta -**Vas por este pasillo y…**

Brittany: **Mejor me acompañas ¿no?**

Rachel: **Eeh, si claro vamos, yo te llevo**

Brittany:** Ok** -dirigiéndose a todos -**Ya venimos**

Judy: **¿para dónde van?**

Brittany: **Al baño**

Judy: **Ok, pero no se demoren**

Brittany: **Si señora, ya venimos.**

Las dos salen de la sala mientras Quinn las mira alejarse y llegan al baño

Rachel: **Y aquí esta** -señalándolo.

Brittany: **Aja, ya sabía, solo era una excusa para estar solas**

Rachel: **¿y para que querías estar sola conmigo? **

Brittany: **Quería ver si estando solas cambia algo en ti**

Rachel: -la mira con cara de confusión-

Brittany: **Y si cambias, mira q ya no tienes ese brillito en los ojos que tenías hace un rato mientras mirabas a mi hermanita.**

Rachel: -sonríe -**Es que ese brillo solo lo tengo cuando veo a Quinn, de resto mis ojos se tornan opacos, ella es el brillo de mi vida.**

Brittany: -suspirando -**El amor, el amor, el amor **-ríe y respira profundo **-¿hueles eso?**

Rachel: **¿qué? Yo no huelo nada**

Brittany: **Huele a amor** -respira profundo -**Si ya viene**

Rachel: -confundida **-¿ya viene quién?**

Quinn: **Se puede saber que estás pasando aquí**

Brittany: **Y ya está aquí** -las dos ríen.

Quinn: **Y ahora que, de q se están riendo.**

Brittany: **Del amor que está en el aire, ¿no lo hueles?**

Quinn: **Estás loca de verdad**

Rachel: -riendo -**A mí no me parece, creo q Britt es una de las pocas personas cuerdas que he conocido **-le regala una sonrisa.

Quinn: **De verdad no sabes de lo que estás hablando y tu **-hablándole a Brittany **-¿para qué q trajiste para acá a Rachel?**

Brittany: **Deja los celos hermanita que estas dañando el aroma** - Rachel ríe.

Quinn: **A mí no me causa gracia esto, a ver, ¿díganme que está pasando acá?**

Brittany: **Pues nada, solo que si no hacia esto tú nunca te ibas a decidir de sacar el espacio para venir a presentarme a mi cuñada.**

Quinn: **Ah! Era eso.**

Brittany: **Pues claro tonta, ¿acaso que pensabas?**

Quinn: **No nada, solo que no me gusto que te la trajeras así, pero no importa**

Brittany: **Ok, ¿y entonces?**

Quinn: **¿y entonces qué?**

Brittany: **Entonces, ¿me la vas a presentar o no?**

Quinn: **Pero si ya la conoces, para que quieres que te la presente otra vez**

Brittany: **Quinn, ya hablamos de eso, yo conozco a Rachel tu JEFE no a Rachel tu NOVIA, así que me la tienes que presentar** -Rachel solo reía viéndolas discutir.

Quinn: **Ok, ok, de verdad eres muy terca, bueno en fin, Britt te presento a Rachel, mi NOVIA, la mujer q amo con todo mi corazón, amor **-mirando a Rachel- **Te presento a la intensa de tu cuñada** –Dice rodando sus ojos.

Brittany: **Al cabo que ya la conocía** –Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -**Igual un placer conocerte cuñada.**

Rachel: -sonriendo -**El placer es mío**

Brittany: -la abraza -**Que emoción, nunca pensé que mi hermana por fin me iba a presentar a alguien.**

Rachel: **¿nunca te había presentado a alguien?**

Brittany: **No, ella siempre fue muy sola y muy cerrada, muy pocas fueron las veces que le conocí a alguien, yo creo q te estaba esperando a ti.**

Rachel: **¿de verdad?**

Brittany: **Si, es que contigo es súper diferente, mira que se le nota la bobada, yo desde el primer momento que las vi me di cuenta, es que Q es muy evidente, desde lejos se le nota lo enamorada que esta de ti, cada vez q te ve pone una cara de enamorada que no puede con ella es tan**…-Quinn la interrumpe.

Quinn: -aclarando su garganta -**Eeh, Britt, por si no te has dado cuenta yo estoy aquí.**

Brittany: **Perdón hermanita pero es verdad, es que el que te mire cuando estas cerca de Rachel se da cuenta de una, eres tan obvia.**

Rachel: **Si, es que la tengo loca de amor** –ríen.

Brittany: **Si, quien sabe que es lo que le das para que la tengas tan idiotizada.**

Rachel: **Amor, mucho amor y una que otra cosa que la vuelve loca, ¿verdad amor?** -se acerca a Brittany y le dice en voz baja -**Ya conozco sus puntos débiles -**las dos ríen.

Quinn: **Dios tú las creas y ellas se juntan, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto?**

Brittany: -riendo- **Hermanita tranquila, que Rach y yo somos inofensivas, ¿verdad Rachie?**

Rachel: **Si, totalmente inofensivas.**

Brittany: **Ves Q, no pasa nada** -se dirige a Rachel **-¿ahora si dime cuáles son sus puntos débiles?.**

Quinn: **No me jodan, ustedes si son pasadas, y Rachel por favor no andes contando nuestras cosas**

Rachel: -se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano -**Ok amor, lo q tú digas, ya oíste cuñada, ha hablado la reina y hay que obedecerle.**

Brittany: **Que anticheveres que son, no, no, no.**

Quinn: **Lo siento hermanita pero de nuestras bocas no obtendrás nada**

Brittany: **Ok, ya encontrare la forma de hacerlas hablar, ya sabes que ese es mi don **-ríe.

Quinn: **Haz lo que quieras, pero por ahora vamos a la sala que ya deben estar extrañadas de que no lleguemos.**

Brittany: **Ok vamos**

Rachel: **Esperen** -las detuvo-

Quinn: **¿qué paso amor?**

Rachel: **Es que, ya que estamos aquí, no puede desaprovechar esta oportunidad **-se acerca y la besa.

Brittany: **Cof, cof, eeh no coman delante de los pobres.**

Rachel: -aun besándose y sonriendo -**Ok ya** -se separa de Quinn -**Perdón Britt pero no me pude aguantar**

Brittany: **Fresca, yo solo molestaba**

Rachel: **Ok, entonces el ultimo y nos vamos**-la vuelve a besar-

Brittany: **Tres unicornios después…**

Quinn: -se separa de Rachel -**Ahora quien es la anti chévere**

Brittany: **Es que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí**

Quinn: **Eso no te importaba hace unos minutos, eso es que estas envidiosa porque tú no tienes a quien besar**

Brittany: **Aja, eso es, ¿ahora si nos vamos?**

Rachel: **Si quieres solucionamos eso y mandamos a llamar a Alejandra para que tengas con quien entretenerte**

Brittany: -completamente roja -**Ustedes están locas**

Quinn: -riendo -**Aja, por eso es que estas tan roja ¿no?, te gusto, di la verdad**

Brittany: **Que no, no sé de dónde sacan eso**

Rachel: -riendo -**Ok, pero te advierto desde ya que ella no es mujer para ti, además está casada y tiene dos hijos.**

Brittany: -con cara de asombro **-¿enserio tienen don hijos? No parece.**

Catalina: **Aja, y son mis sobrinos, así que cuidado eh.**

Brittany: **Ok, además ella no me interesa como mujer, es más, a ustedes quien les dijo q a mí me gustaban las mujeres**

Quinn: -riendo -**Hermanita, a ver cómo decirlo** -hace la q esta pensando -**Si ya se, eres tan evidente, cada vez q ves una mujer pones una cara de idiota que no puedes con ella, eres demasiado obvia**-ríe junto con catalina-

Brittany: **No me simpatizas sabes**

Quinn:-riendo -**Ni tu a mí, pero aun así te adoro.**

Rachel: **Britt, lo le prestes atención a Quinn, tu no pones cara de idiota cuando vez a una mujer, eso no es cierto.**

Brittany: -aliviada -**Por fin alguien sensato aquí**

Rachel: **Aja, la cara que pones es de pura y física lujuria** –ríe -**Acéptalo que te gustan las mujeres, igual no vas a convencernos de lo contrario, es que tu cara te delata**

Brittany: **¿saben qué? Todo bien, se les tiene en cuenta para el día de la hermana y el de la cuñada, ese día no esperen ningún presente de mi parte, ahora si me disculpan me voy**

Quinn y Rachel iba riéndose a más no poder, ya cuando estaba cerca de la sala de estar se calmaron un poco y entraron como si nada.

Judy: **¿y ustedes porque se demoraron tanto?**

Rachel: **Eeeh, lo que pasa es que**- se queda pensando que decir - **ehh**

Brittany: **Mama, lo que pasa es que aprovechamos la ida al baño para conocer un poco más la casa, Rach me hizo un mini tour por algunas partes de la casa, por eso fue que nos demoramos**

Judy: **A bueno, pero entonces vámonos ya miren la hora que es**

Brittany: ¿**ya?, ¿tan rápido? Yo no alcance a conocer del todo a la familia de Rach** -mira fijamente a Alejandra -**Que lastima**

Judy: **Quien te manda a ir de "mini tour por la casa", debiste a ver aprovechado, pero como no lo hiciste ahora te aguantas **-todos ríen -**Que pena con ustedes, pero de verdad ya es muy tarde y es mejor irnos ya**

Rachel: **Ok señora Judy no hay problema, espero que haya pasado un rato agradable**

Judy: **Muy agradable, tu hermano es muy querido, es un gran hombre, ojala y Quinn encuentre un hombre así como el**

Quinn: **¡mama! Ya deja de decir esas cosas**

Judy: **Pero por qué si es verdad, lo que yo más quiero en este mundo es que encuentres un hombre bueno que te haga feliz, ¿es malo decir eso?**

Quinn: **No, pero no me gusta que digas eso, no me siento cómoda**

Judy:** ¿Hija quien te entiende? Pero no importa ya Brittany y yo nos encargaremos de encontrarte un hombre bueno, que te quiera, que de todo por ti, que te amé, que te brinde su apoyo incondicional, que**…-Quinn la interrumpe-

Quinn: **Yo ya encontré a esa persona** -todo el mundo quedo en silencio y expectante, Rachel solo mantenía su miraba en ella, se acercó sigilosamente y sin q nadie lo notara tomo su mano con fuerza.

Judy: **¿qué dijiste?**

Brittany**: Nada mama, que ya nos vamos, ¿verdad?**

Quinn: -no entendía la reacción de su hermana, pero prosiguió –**Brittany por favor déjame hablar, mama, yo ya encontré a esa persona que estas describiendo.**

Judy: -alegre -**Dios, por fin escuchaste mis plegarias, ¿tú por qué no me habías dicho esto antes?**

Quinn: -apretaba fuerte la mano de Rachel -**Por miedo**

Judy: **¿miedo? ¿Miedo de que?**

Quinn: **Miedo de la reacción que tengas**

Judy: **No te entiendo**

Quinn: -tomando aire y con su voz temblorosa- **Mama, estoy enamorada, bueno, eso ya lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes es que he encontrado el amor de mi vida, es la persona más linda y tierna que he conocido, ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y siempre he tenido su apoyo incondicional, sé que ama y yo también lo hago, créeme, mi corazón le perece y a pesar que he estado a punto de perder a este amor por mis estúpidos miedos, no estoy dispuesta a dejarle ir, porque desde que le conocí he sido la mujer más feliz de este mundo**-una lagrima empezó a caer por su rostro - **y te pido perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no quería causarte daño** -toma aire de nuevo tratando de tranquilizarse -**Mama**-calla -**La persona de la cual te estoy hablando es… es Rachel.**

Un profundo silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación dejando a todos expectantes, Quinn miraba fijamente a su madre mientras seguía aferrada a la mano de Rachel, intentaba descifrar lo que los ojos de su mama reflejaban, pero su esfuerzo era inútil, lo que más deseaba era que dijera algo pero el silencio era el rey de este momento.

* * *

Mucho cariño y un beso para mi chica favorita ;).

Gracias y se les quiere bonito: D.


	26. Despues De Un Buen Susto ,Un Gusto

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Quinn**

Su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, su mirada estaba fija en su madre, sentía como Rachel estaba a su lado acompañándola en todo lo que pasaba, sentía como el calor de cuerpo la rodearla y al mismo tiempo la reconfortaba, el ambiente estaba muy pesado, nadie se atrevía a producir ninguna palabra hasta que por fin el silencio se rompió.

Brittany: **Mama, ¿estás bien?**

Judy: **¿Tu sabias?**

Brittany: -sorprendida **-¿Qué? Nooo, eeeh bueno si, pero hace poco me entere.**

Judy: -dirigiéndose a Quinn –**Vámonos ahora.**

Quinn: **Pero mama…**

Judy: -alzando su voz -**Pero nada, ¡vámonos ya!**

Quinn: -se suelta de Rachel y se acerca a su mama- **Mama, yo sé es un noticia muy dura, pero no quiero que te pongas así por favor.**

Judy: -llorando -**Quinn por favor vamos.**

Rachel:- se acera a Judy -**Señora Judy, no llore más, yo sé que es duro y todo, pero yo amo a su hija de verdad, ella lo es todo para mí.**

Judy: -secando sus lágrimas **-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto? Dime ****Quinn****, ¿Qué te falto? ¿Qué paso con mi niña?** -se dirige a Rachel- **¿Qué le hiciste?**

Rachel: **Judy tranquilízate, ven siéntate** -trata de cogerla pero Judy no se deja.

Judy: **¡no me toques! Tú no tienes derecho a tocarme, mira lo que has hecho con mi niña, la luz de mis ojos, no tenías ningún derecho a meterte con ella, con ella no **-vuelve a llorar.

Quinn: **Mama**- la abraza y llora con ella -**No llores más por favor, perdóname mama, perdóname pero yo a ella la amo, ella es mi felicidad, es mi todo, para mí tampoco es fácil, jamás me había pasado esto **-se separa y la mira a los ojos -**Pero paso y estoy segura que es lo que quiero en la vida.**

Judy: **No, no, tu no por favor, no puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo, díganme que esto es una broma de mal gusto** -busca con su mirada a Brittany -**Britt, dímelo por favor, dime que tu planeaste eso y que ellas te están ayudando.**

En la sala todos estaban confundidos, no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, Brittany por su lado solo se dedicaba a observar a su mama con sus ojos vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar y no era capaz de articular ninguna palabra, solo miraba como si estuviera buscando las palabras pero no las encontraba.

Quinn: **Mama, ella no tienen nada que ver con esto, ella apenas se enteró ayer de lo que estaba pasando, esto no es una broma de mal gusto, es verdad, estoy enamorada de una mujer.**

Judy: **No, esto no puede estar pasando** -busca donde sentarse y llora, Jesse se acerca y le ofrece un vaso con agua.

Jesse: **Señora Judy, tómese esto** -le brinda el vaso.

Judy: -lo mira con lágrimas en sus ojos **-¿tu sabias?**

Jesse: **Si señora**

Judy: -buscando con la mirada a Santana -**Santy hija, dime que tu no sabías por favor**

Santana: -se acerca a Judy -**Judy, no llores ¿sí?** -le seca sus lágrimas.

Judy: **Santana, contéstame por favor**

Santana: -baja la mirada -**Si señora, yo sabía**.

Judy: **Y ¿por qué no hiciste nada para impedirlo?**

Santana: **Judy tranquila** -la abraza.

Judy: -se suelta -**Respóndeme hija, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?**

Santana: **Perdón pero esto se me salió de las manos**.

Judy: **Esto no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi**

Rachel: **Judy tranquilízate, mira, toma el agua** -se la acerca pero Judy tira el vaso-

Judy: **¡déjame!** -trata de levantarse pero se le dificulta mucho, así que Brittany se acerca a ayudarle- **Suéltame que tú también me has decepcionado, no entiendo que mal he hecho yo en mi vida para que me salgan estas** -vuelve el llanto- **no…enti…endo…como…es…posi…ble…que mis…dos hijas…sean…lesbianas** -su llanto se hace más fuerte-

Al decir esto todos en la sala dirigieron su mirada a Brittany, la cual ya se encontraba llorando, si bien era cierto que tenían sus sospechas, también era bien sabido que era eso, solo sospechas, nadie se imaginado que Judy supiera ya las inclinaciones sexuales de su hija menor y esto obviamente complicaba un poco más las cosas. Todos estaban con cara de asombro, en la sala solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Judy y los "¿por qué?" que salían de su boca.

Brittany: -limpiándose sus lágrimas -**Creo que mejor nos vamos**

Quinn: -secando también sus lágrimas -**Sí, yo también creo que es lo mejor.**

Rachel: **Está bien** -se acerca a Quinn y baja la intensidad de su voz -**Quinn tranquila amor, yo voy es estar aquí para ti, no te preocupes por nada y cuida a tu mama, si pasa algo me llamas ¿esta bien?**

Quinn: **Está bien, Rach, mi cielo te amo**.

Rachel: **Lo sé amor, yo también te amo** -la abraza y le susurra en su oído -**Gracias por aceptarme.**

Quinn: -le regala un sonrisa y se dirige a su mama - **Mama, vamos, debes descansar, no te ves bien.**

Judy: **¡Cómo quieres que este bien si a mis dos hijas les gustan las mujeres!**

Brittany: **Mama ya **–llora -**Perdónanos, esto no es algo que planeáramos, simplemente es lo que sentimos.**

Judy: **¿entonces lo que yo siento no importa? Esta tristeza, este dolor, toda la decepción que siento en este momento, ¿no importa?**

Todos callan unos segundos.

Santana: **Judy ven** -la rodea con su brazos -**Vamos a tu casa, descansa y ya después hablas esto con las chicas, date tiempo para organizar tus cosas y después hablas con ellas ¿sí?**

Judy: -mira fijamente a Santana y se desploma.

Todos acudieron a su rescate, las lágrimas y gritos de Quinn se hacían cada vez más fuerte. Rápidamente Jesse la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo al carro para emprender la ida a la clínica, todo era un completo caos, Quinn y Brittany estaban como locas, no reaccionaban, no pensaban, solo se dedicaban a llorar y a estorbar. Jesse la ingreso en la parte trasera de su carro y se dirigió junto con Alejandra quien estaba a su cuidado, a la clínica más cercana mientras que Quinn, Brittany, Santana y Rachel se fueron el carro de esta última siguiendo lo más cerca posible el carro de Jesse.

Quinn: -llorando -**La mate, la mate, no debí abrir mi boca, Dios ¿por qué, por qué pasa esto?**

Brittany: -llorando -**Te dije q nos fuéramos, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, ¿por qué diablos no te esperaste?.**

Quinn: -gritando **-¡NO PUDE!, simplemente salió**-rompe de nuevo en llanto.

Rachel: -tratando de tranquilizarla –**Amor calmate, no llores mas, tu mama va a estar bien, ella es una persona muy fuerte, no te preocupes, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada.**

Brittany: **¡NO LA DEFIENDAS! Que por su estupidez es que esto está como está, debiste esperar** –llora.

Santana: -abraza a Brittany y la lleva hacia su pecho- **Ya mi niña no llores mas, tu mama va a estar bien** -acaricia su cabeza-

Después de estar algún tiempo en carretera, llegaron a la clínica e inmediatamente ingresaron a Judy y le empezaron a hacer el chequeo médico, rápidamente la llevaron a una habitación y los dejaron a todos esperando. Quinn estaba destrozada, no paraba de llorar mientras Rachel trataba consolarla.

**Brittany**

Sentía como su mundo se venía abajo, ver a su mama en esas condiciones la ponía mal, nunca imagino verla tan mal y que fuera por su culpa, no se podía perdonar q su madre estuviera así por ella y Quinn. En el preciso momento en el que llego a clínica y vio como se llevaban a su madre, se sentó en un rincón de la sala de espera, recogió sus piernas mientras su cabeza descansaba en ellas, sus manos la abrazaban y sus ojos no dejaban de emanar lágrimas de dolor.

Santana:-se sienta a su lado y la abraza- ya cálmate ¿sí? Mira que esto no te hace bien, tranquilízate por favor.

Sandra: -levanta la cabeza y la mira con lagrimas en todo su rostro -**Cómo me puedes pedir que me tranquilice si por allá en una de esas habitaciones esta mi mama con quien sabe qué y todo porque a sus dos hijas se les dio por ser lesbianas, no me puedo tranquilizar sabiendo que en parte yo también tengo la culpa.**

Santana: ¿**culpa de que? ¿De sentir? ¿De vivir? ¿De amar a una mujer? Es no es ninguna culpa, sácate eso de la cabeza. Si es cierto que es difícil para las personas aceptar que nos gustan las personas de nuestro mismo sexo, y es entendible, pero por eso no te puedes sentir mal, yo se que tu mama se va a recuperar y tarde o temprano las va a entender, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella las ama, ustedes son su todo y si esa es su felicidad ella sabrá entenderlas**.

Brittany: -secando sus lagrimas y recostándose en el hombro de Santana mientras su mirada permanece perdida -**Pero le hicimos daño, mira como esta por nosotras, desearía que no se hubiera enterado de mis preferencias sexuales, fui una estúpida, debí ser más precavida** -rompe de nuevo en llanto.

Santana: **Ya mi niña no llores mas**-acaricia su cabeza- **Mira si tu mama se entero es porque así debía ser.**

Brittany: **Pero lo pude haber evitado y no lo hice**

Santana: **¿quieres hablar de eso? ¿Me quieres contar que fue lo que paso?**

Brittany: -con si mirada inexpresiva -**No creo q sea ni el momento, ni el lugar adecuado para hablar de eso.**

Santana: **Cualquier momento y lugar es adecuado para desahogarte, lo único que necesitas es alguien dispuesta a escucharte, y yo lo estoy, aunque si no quieres hacerlo, te entiendo.**

Brittany: -quita su cabeza de su hombro y la mira a los ojos -**Tienes razón** -suspira y aparta la mirada- **Está bien, te contare **-Santana la mira expectante- **Hace aproximadamente 3 años me declare lesbiana, estaba muy pequeña pero estaba completamente segura que no quería compartir mi vida al lado de un hombre sino de una mujer, desde entonces empecé a tener relaciones con mujeres y te aseguro que han sido los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida, he sufrido, si, pero también he querido y me han querido. En estos últimos meses, me enamore perdidamente de una niña de mi universidad, ella estaba en otra carrera y en otro semestre, así que no la podía ver tan seguido, hice muchas cosas para poder coincidir con ella y de esa manera acercarme. Después de intentar de todas las maneras posibles, lo hice y me convertí en su amiga, como te imaginaras yo quería algo con ella, pero no sabía si a ella le gustaban las mujeres, tenía mis sospechas pero nada confirmado. Un día me pidió le favor de que le ayudara con un trabajo que ella tenía ya que esa materia ella y yo la compartimos pero ella apenas la estaba viendo y yo ya la había visto y pues ese trabajo yo ya lo había hecho así que acepte y pues quedamos de vernos en mi casa ya que esta quedaba más cerca de la U y así lo hicimos, llegamos a mi casa y empezamos a hacer el trabajo. En ese momento mi mama se fue, iba a encontrarse con una vecina con la que duraba horas hablando, así que la casa estaba sola. Nosotras empezamos a hacer el trabajo en la sala de la casa, todo iba bien, me estaba entendiendo rápido así que avanzábamos mucho** -toma aire -**Aquí fue donde cometí mi error, ese día, después de estar casi una hora estudiando y jugando, porque no nos quedábamos quietas, le empecé a hacer cosquillas, ella cayó al suelo y yo quede encima de ella haciéndola reír con mis cosquillas, hasta que llegue a un punto de estar tan, pero tan cerca de su boca que me fue imposible contenerme y la bese **-sonríe -**Fue el mejor beso alguien me haya dado, o bueno eso fue lo que sentí en ese momento, pero lo que más me gusto fue el hecho de que fui correspondida y eso me alegro mucho, no quería parar de probar esos labios, era la mejor sensación de todas, poco a poco ese beso me fue trasportando a un nuevo mundo, de verdad había sido especial, el sentir sus labios en mi piel, fue, uff, lo máximo, pero las cosas no se quedaron en un beso, nuestros cuerpos nos pedían más, así que ella empezó a desvestirme lentamente y yo hice lo mismo, nuestros cuerpos temblaban, lo recuerdo muy bien, esta no era la primera vez que yo tenía relaciones con una mujer, pero con ella no sé, fue diferente, tenía miedo de lastimarla, de hacerle algún tipo de daño, el hecho es que las dos estábamos nerviosas, pero las dos queríamos que esto pasara, y paso, no te imaginas la satisfacción tan grande que sentía cuando escuchaba sus gemidos y cuando llego a su orgasmo, fue lo más placentero que he sentido en mi vida, tenerla ahí, entre mis brazos, haciéndola mía y siendo yo suya, fue algo que jamás imagine que pasara, pero **-su mirada cambia drásticamente y vuelve a ella la tristeza -**La felicidad y la dicha no dura para siempre, y mientras estábamos amándonos sentimos como la puerta de la casa se abrió y tras de ella se encontraba mi mama, no nos dio tiempo de nada, nos encontró así desnudas haciendo el amor en la sala de su casa, eso fue un golpe muy duro para ella, Mia y yo nos separamos rápidamente y nos empezamos a vestir mientras mi mama lloraba** -empieza a llorar de nuevo -**Y empezó a decir cosas así como las que dijo hoy, estaba mal, casi que saco a Mia de la casa, ella apenas termino de vestirse me miro y se fue sin decir más, mi mama empezó a preguntarme de todo y a reprocharme por lo que había hecho, me dijo que la había decepcionado que no sabía qué hacer conmigo, en fin, me dijo de todo, no lo acepto **-se limpia sus lagrimas con la mano -**Desde ese día cambio conmigo, pues yo antes era su niña consentida, yo era su casi todo, pero en el momento de enterarse se aferro mas a Quinn y mira las vueltas que da la vida, ni a ella ni a mí nos gustan los hombres, ella ahora está con Rachel y se ve q se aman y contra eso nadie va a poder competir** -al mirar a Santana nota como su mirada cambia -**Tu estas enamorada de mi hermana ¿cierto?**

Santana: **mirándola fijamente -Sí, estoy muy enamorada de ella, pero me he dado cuenta que haga lo que haga, ellas se quieren, y como tu dijiste, contra eso no se puede luchar, pero sabes que estoy feliz, porque Quinn está en buenas manos, yo se que Rachel la va a cuidar bien y eso es lo importante. Pero bueno, en este momento no estamos hablando de mi sino de ti, y pues déjame decirte que ahora entiendo muchas cosas, para tu mama si debió haber sido un golpe muy duro encontrarte así con tu amiga, pero ten presente que si fue capaz de superar eso, lo más seguro es que también supere esto.**

Brittany: **Puede que tengas razón, pero no sé, ahora es doble decepción eso es aun más duro**-abraza fuertemente a Santana -**Santy, gracias por esto.**

Santana: **No es nada mi niña, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.**

Brittany: **Ok, lo tendré en cuenta **-se quedan abrazadas por algún tiempo.

Brittany: Hey Britt, y ¿al final que paso con tu amiga?

Brittany: -deja de abrazarla y endereza su cuerpo- ** Nada, eso fue lo mas lindo de todo -en tono irónico -Al otro día la busque para que habláramos de lo que había pasado y me salió con que olvidara todo, que ella haría lo mismo que porque esto había sido un error y bla, bla, bla, en pocas palabras me mando a carajo, así que deje insistir y me aleje de ella, eso fue lo mejor, porque si me quedaba allí íbamos a sufrir las dos.**

Santana: **Si, eso fue lo mejor, ¿entonces no has vuelto a tener una relación con alguien?**

Brittany: **No, desde entonces ando como dicen, solterita y a la orden** -esboza una sonrisa.

Santana: **Mira que linda te ves sonriendo, me gusta mucho verte así** -la abraza - **¿ya estas mejor?**

Brittany: **Si, un poco, has sido de gran ayuda** -en ese momento llega el doctor.

Doctor: **¿familiares de la señora Judy Scott? -**todos se ponen de pie y empiezan a indagar al doctor.

Quinn: **Yo soy su hija, dígame como esta**

Doctor: -la mira de arriba abajo –**Señorita** -hace una pausa para que le dé su nombre-

Quinn: Quinn.

Doctor: **Señorita Quinn, su mama en estos momentos se encuentra bien, esta estable, ahora está bajo observación, aun no ha despertado pero esperamos que lo haga en los próximos minutos.**

Brittany: **y ¿qué fue lo que le paso?**

Doctor: **En** **el momento de ingresar presento la presión arterial baja, lo que le provoco el desmayo, les recomiendo que mientras se recupera es necesario que no tenga disgustos, ni peleas, ni hacer que tenga emociones demasiado fuertes, es conveniente que guarde mucho reposo.**

Quinn: **y ¿podemos entrar a verla?**

Doctor: **Si claro, pero solo pueden entrar dos personas.**

Quinn: **Ok, muchas gracias doctor** -se dirige a Brittany –**Britt ¿vamos?**

Brittany: **Voy**

Quinn: -se acerca a Rachel –**Rach mi vida, voy a entrar con Britt así salimos de esta angustia de una vez**

Rachel: **Tranquila princesa, aquí te espero**

Quinn: **Gracias **-le da un beso -**Te amo hermosa**

Rachel: -Un poco sorprendida -**Y yo te amo más**

Brittany y Quinn partieron a la habitación donde estaba su madre y después de pasar por un pasillo llegaron.

Doctor: **Es aquí** -señalando una puerta -**Ya saben, nada de emociones fuertes **-las dos asiente y entran.

Allí estaba Judy conectada a algunas maquinas y recibiendo su medicamento por vía intravenosa, al verla así tanto Quinn como Brittany empezaron a llorar.

Quinn: -tomando una de sus manos -**Mama, perdóname, en ningún momento fue mi intención que te pasara esto, perdóname mami, perdón** -sus lagrimas lavaban ya todo su rostro.

Brittany: -abrazándola – **Quinn tranquila, no te preocupes mas, recuerda lo que dijo el médico, nada de emociones fuertes, ella está bien, solo debemos esperar a que se recupere y después de eso dedicarnos más a ella**

Quinn: **Gracias Brittany** -seca sus lagrimas -**Eres de gran ayuda mi bebe hermosa** -sienten como Judy empieza a despertar-

Judy: -con voz ronca y débil - **¿Dónde estoy?**

Quinn: **Mama, estas en una clínica, has sufrido un desmayo y te trajimos aquí, pero a estas bien.**

Judy: **Claro, ya lo recuerdo todo** -su mirada se apaga.

Brittany: -se tira a abrazarla -**Mama, ya no pienses mas en eso, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, pero ahora te tienes que recuperar.**

Judy: **Pero es que no entiendo porque me hacen esto** -empieza a llorar.

Quinn: -acariciando su mano -**Mami ya no llores, no te sientas culpable por eso, solo es algo que paso y no pudimos evitarlo, te seguro que la amo y ella me ama, esto no cambia nada, yo seguiré siendo tu hija al igual que Brittany, somos las mismas solo que con gustos diferentes.**

Judy: **Lo sé, pero es que son mis bebes, las niñas de mis ojos ¿y me salen con esto? Es muy duro, en parte lo entiendo porque en el corazón no se manda, pero aun no lo digiero y espero que me den el tiempo que necesito para hacerlo**

Brittany: **Mama tu sabes que tienes todo el tiempo que necesites **-le da un beso en su frente -**Ahora si descansa que debes hacerlo**

Judy: **Está bien, pero quisiera antes que nada hablar con Rachel.**

Quinn: **Mama pero**… -la interrumpe.

Judy: **Pero nada, ya sabes que para mí no hay peros que valgan así que mejor le vas diciendo que entre porque necesito hablarle**

Quinn: **Está bien mama, pero mejor hablan cuando te recuperes ¿sí?**

Judy: **No, yo quiero hablar ya con ella**

Brittany: **Mama, deja la terquedad por favor, ahora no te vamos a hacer caso porque es por tu bien, pero apenas salgas de aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras**

Judy: -resignada -**Está bien, por lo hoy hare lo que me digan.**

Quinn: **Ahora solo falta que te recuperes del todo para que nos vayamos a casa** -le besa la frente-

Judy: **Está bien, pero no crean que esto se quede así**

Quinn: se mira con Brittany -**Bueno, ya llegara el momento apropiado para hacerlo **-entra el doctor a la habitación.

Doctor: **Buenas noches señora Scott, mucho gusto soy el doctor Harris, ¿Cómo se siente?**

Judy: **Muy bien doctor, me siento como nueva**

Doctor: **Me alegra mucho eso, señora Scott usted en este momento tiene la tensión muy baja por esto hemos decidido dejarla por esta noche bajo observación**

Judy: **¿ me va tocar quedarme toda la noche aquí?**

Doctor: **Si señora**

Judy: **Y a mi que no me gustan estos hospitales**

Doctor: -sonriendo -**Tranquila señora Scott que aquí se le va a tratar muy bien**

Judy**: ¿tengo otra opción? No verdad** -el doctor niega con la cabeza -**Bueno, entonces figuro quedarme.**

Brittany: **Doctor, ¿será posible que aluna de nostras se quede cuidándola?**

Doctor: **Si claro, por eso no hay problema, pero solo se puede quedar una**

Sandra: **Ok, entonces yo me quedo**

Quinn: ¿**Qué? Estas loca o que, yo soy la que me quedo**

Brittany: **La loca eres tu si piensas que te vas a quedar, además tu tienes que trabajar mañana y no puedes faltar, o se te olvido que acabas de llegar de una incapacidad de una semana.**

Quinn: **Si, pero puedo cuidar a mama hasta antes de irme al trabajo, o hablo con Rach para que me de permiso, o algo, eso no importa, lo importante es que o me quedo con mama**

Brittany: **Que no Quinn, por qué eres tan terca, mira que…** -Judy la interrumpe-

Judy: **Bueno, se calman las dos, Quinn te me vas por favor para la casa a descansar y Britt se queda conmigo, ¿entendido?.**

Quinn: -agachando la cabeza -**Si señora**.

Brittany: -con cara triunfante -**Si señora**

Doctor: **Bueno, déjeme decirle señora Scott que tiene usted mucha suerte, ojala yo tuviera 2 mujeres tan hermosas peleándose por pasar una noche conmigo, o bueno, al menos una de ellas -se queda mirando a Quinn.**

Judy: **Doctor, más bien quite esa miradita que tiene y diríjala para otra parte porque en la que la tiene puesta es más que un imposible para usted**

Doctor: -sonrojado -**Que pena señora, pues yo lo único que hacía era contemplar la belleza de su hija, aunque déjeme decirle que tiene usted dos hijas hermosas ** –se dirige a Quinn-**Y discúlpeme señorita, no sabía que tenía novio**

Quinn: **Y no lo tengo, pero existe alguien en mi vida que amo con todo mi corazón, así que le pido el favor que concentre toda su atención en mi madre.**

Doctor: **Ok** –mira a Judy -**Entonces señora Scott eso es todo, espero verla mañana para darle el alta**

Judy: **Bueno doctor, muchas gracias por todo**.

Doctor: **Ahora sí me lo permite me retiro, que tenga buena noche**

Judy: **Bueno doctor, lo mismo**

Brittany: **Hasta luego doc, muchas gracias**

Doctor: **De nada, nos vemos entonces** -dirige su mirada a Quinn -**¿nos vamos?**

Quinn: **Ok, mama te quiero mucho, nos vemos mañana, descansa **-le da un beso en la frente y en ambas mejillas.

Judy: Hasta luego, y ya sabes, dale mi recado a Rachel.

Quinn: **Que terca, pero así te quiero, ok yo le digo, nos vemos** -le da un beso en la mejilla a Brittany y sale con el doctor.

Brittany: -riendo -**Al doc le gusta Quinn**

Judy: **Pobre, si supiera** -su mirada entristece-

Brittany: **Mama ya, no te pongas asi por favor**

Judy: **Es que no se, todavía no puedo creer que esto sea verdad**

Brittany: **Pero lo es y necesitas tiempo para aceptarlo y te lo vamos a dar**

Judy: **Esta bien, entonces espero no recibir presiones por parte de ustedes**

Brittany: **Tranquila que no va a ser asi**

Judy: **Bueno, quisiera hacerte una pregunta**

Brittany: **Si claro**

Judy: **¿tu desde cuando sabes lo de las chicas?**

Brittany: **Mama, ¿otra vez con eso?**

Judy: **Solo contéstame eso y ya, por favor**

Brittany: **ok, pues mira, yo me di cuenta prácticamente desde que llegamos, el dia que fui a buscar a Quinn a su casa estaba con Rach y pues se puso nerviosa y después de un tiempo de analizarlas me di cuenta que ahi pasaba algo y a los días ella me lo confirmo**

Judy: **y ¿tu crees que eso sea serio?**

Brittany: **Mami** -le toma las manos -**Ellas se aman, eso tenlo por seguro, si no fuera cierto ni tu ni yo, ni nadie estuviera aquí** -se escucha como tocan la puerta y Quinn va y abre -**Santy! Sigue por favor**

Santana: -entra -**Hola, es que quería ver como seguía Judy**

Judy: **Yo muy bien mi niña, pero me tengo que quedar hasta mas mañana aquí**

Santana: **Si, eso nos dijo Quinn, oye Jesse, Alejandra y Rachel te mandan saludos y te desean que mejores, no quisieron entrar porque no querían molestar más**-

Judy: **Si claro, eso fue que Quinn no dejo entrar.**

Brittany: -riendo -**Mama es que tiene miedo de lo que le puedas decir a Rachie**

Judy: **Pero si yo no como gente, ella es que es boba, yo no le voy a hacer nada a Rachel.**

Santana: **Veo que las cosas han mejorado un poco, ojala y sigan así, bueno yo solo quería venir a verte, espero que te recuperes pronto**

Judy: **Gracias hija, que te vaya bien** -Santana se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Santana: **Hasta luego Judy** -se acerca a Brittany -**¿será que podemos hablar un segundo afuera?**

Brittany: **Si claro** -mira a Judy - **Ya vengo mami**

Judy: **Está bien** -salen de la habitación.

Santana: **¿Cómo sigues?**

Brittany: **Mucho mejor, ya estoy más tranquila porque mi mama está mejor y está tomando relativamente bien las cosas.**

Santana: -sonriendo -**Me alegra mucho eso, esperemos que siga siendo así, no te quiero volver a ver triste, ni a ti ni a Quinn.**

Brittany: **Si, nos vemos muy feas así y no aguantas**-ríen - **no, pero hablando enserio, muchas gracias, hoy has sido de gran ayuda para mi **-la abraza por algunos segundos.

Santana: **Para mí es un placer ayudarte** -se separan- **bueno yo creo q ya es hora de irme, Rachel y Quinn me están esperando afuera, entonces mejor me voy, que estés bien mi niña hermosa** -le da un beso en la mejilla -**Nos vemos**

Brittany: **Ok, que descanses, chau** -Santana se va y entra a la habitación-

Al entrar, se acerca a la cama y encuentra a Judy completamente dormida, después de darle un besito de buenas noches se sentó en una mueble que se encontraba allí, luego de pasar algunos minutos recordando lo sucedido, cayó en un profundo sueño.

**Rachel**

El sentimiento de impotencia era más grande que ella, lo único que podía hacer era consolar a Quinn y suplicar para que todo saliera bien. Después de ver volver a Quinn con buenas noticias, su ser volvió a respirar.

Quinn: **Ya despertó, esta buen, decidió que Brittany se queda cuidándola y el doctor dijo que lo más probable era que mañana le dieran de** **alta**

Rachel: -la abraza -**Que buena noticia, entonces podemos entrar a verla.**

Quinn: ¡**NO! es que es mejor que la dejemos descansar, además tendrá que pasar uno por uno y eso sería más demorado y agotador para mi mama.**

Rachel: **Ok, no hay problema entonces**

Santana: **Bueno, si ustedes no van a ir yo si voy, así que si me disculpan me retiro**

Rachel: **Dale Santana y de paso le mandas saludos por favor.**

Santana: **ok, nos vemos entonces**

Rachel: **ok, aquí te esperamos**

Santana: **No doctora como se le ocurre, si quiere váyanse que yo tomo un taxi, por eso no se preocupe**

Rachel: **no es ninguna molestia para nosotras esperarte, cierto amor?**

Quinn: **Para nada, S ve que aquí te esperamos**

Santana: **ok, no tardo entonces **-se fue.

Jesse: **Bueno chicas si ya no es más, nosotros nos vamos**

Rachel: **Si Jesse dale, muchas gracias por todo, te quiero mucho hermanito** -lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla -**Que te vaya bien**

Jesse: **y yo a ti hermanita de alma, nos vemos entonces** -se dirige a Quinn -**Cuñada querida, te felicito por lo que hiciste, espero que todo se mejore pronto** -le da un beso en la mejilla -**Nos vemos Quinn**

Quinn: **Gracias Jesse, espero verte pronto y gracias por todo, que estés bien**

Alejandra: **adiós chicas que estén bien**

Rachel y Quinn: -al unísono –**Adios** -Jesse y Alejandra se van-

Rachel: -sentándose en una silla de la sala de espera- **¡uff que día!**

Quinn: -sentándose a su lado -**Y los que nos esperan**

Rachel: **No digas eso amor, que ya dentro de poco todo se arreglara.**

Quinn: **Ojala, oye amor, hay algo que debo decirte**

Rachel: -preocupada -**A ver dime, ¿Qué paso?**

Quinn: **No es nada grave amor, o bueno, eso depende del punto de vista en que lo veas** –rie -**No mentiras, es que ahora estaba hablando con mi mama y me pidió que te dijera que apenas se recupere quiere hablar contigo**

Rachel: **mmm veo, ok no es tan malo entonces**

Quinn: Pues no, pero debes estar preparada porque te va a preguntar de todo y hasta puede que te reclame, es mejor que estés preparada para todo, porque con mi mama nunca se sabe

Rachel: **Ok amor, pero no te preocupes que pase lo que pase a tu mama le va a quedar más que claro que yo te amo.**

Quinn: **eso espero porque si no es asi, ella es capaz de hacerme terminar contigo**

Rachel: -sorprendida- **¿enserio?**

Quinn: -riendo -**Como crees amor, como te he dicho antes, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, el amor que yo siento por ti es tan grande que nada podrá destruirlo**

Rachel: -la mira fijamente -**Te amo** –se acerca para besarla pero llega Santana y las interrumpe.

Santana: **Niñas ya…-**las mira- **eeh perdón, no quería interrumpir**

Rachel: **tranquila, no hay problema, entonces, ¿vamos?**

Santana: **si vamos**

Se dirigieron así al carro y emprendieron la marcha hacia la casa de Santana, hablan poco, el camino fue más bien callado, hacían falta unas pocas cuadras para llegar a la casa de Santana cuando esta empieza a hablar

Santana: **Eeh, chicas, yo les quería decir algo**

Quinn: **Si San dinos**

Santana: **Lo que pasa es que he estado pensado las cosas, pues más bien he estado analizando las cosas y me he dado cuenta que definitivamente lo que yo siento por ti no supera ni superara lo que Rachel siente por ti, y es por eso que he decidió rendirme **-toma aire -**Ustedes se aman y después de lo que paso esta noche me he dado cuenta que ese amor es muy grande y no me siento en las condiciones para luchar contra esto tan grande, creo que pronto llegara la persona adecuada para mí y espero que cuando llegue tengamos ese amor que tienen ustedes en este momento, no sé porque no lo había percibido antes, estaba enceguecida, pero ya abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de todo, así que, espero que sean muy felices y ya pueden estar tranquilas porque de mi parte no tendrán nada más que una buena amistad**

Rachel: **wow, me has dejado sin palabras Santana, ehh muchas gracias**

Quinn: **Santy** -a punto de llorar -**Gracias amiga, de verdad me has dado una alegría muy grande hoy, de verdad espero que tu también encuentres a esa persona que te haga feliz, sabes que te quiero mucho y sea la persona que sea la que encuentres si de verdad la quieres aquí tendrás mi apoyo.**

Santana: **Gracias Quinn lo sé, y bueno, ya llegamos**-sonríe -**Que estén bien chicas **-se baja del carro.

Quinn: -se baja también y la abraza - **te quiero mucho S.**

Satana: **y yo a ti** -se dirige a Rachel- **doctora**…-Rachel la interrumpe-

Rachel: **dime Rachel por favor**

Santana: **Ok Rachel, no es por nada pero, sabes que si haces sufrir a mi amiga te las veras conmigo, conocerás a la Santana mala que te pateara el trasero hasta Lima Adjents, pero si la haces feliz siempre veras a la Santana buena** –sonríe.

Rachel: -ríe -**wow, eso me sonó a amenaza, pero está bien, espero conocer siempre a la Santana buena, y muchas gracias se que de verdad quieres a Quinn, si no lo hicieras no estarías haciendo esto q haces**

Santana:** si, la quiero mucho, por eso es que te estoy diciendo esto, pero bueno, creo q ya te quedo claro, entonces muchas gracias por todo, que tengas buena noche** -se dirige a Quinn –**Quinn, hasta mañana, nos vemos**

Quinn: **descansa S, que tengas buena noche** -Santana entra a su casa y Quinn vuelve al carro-

Rachel: **Wow, no me esperaba eso** –arranca.

Quinn: **yo tampoco, pero que bueno q ya se le quito eso**

Rachel: **No se le quito Q, solo se dio cuenta que de verdad esto es amor** -toma su mano-

Quinn: **si, tienes razón, creo q somos muy obvias**

Rachel: **¿somos?, yo no soy la que me anda besando en cuanto lugar público este** –rie - **tu eres la obvia, yo soy muy reservada**

Quinn: -le suelta la mano- ¿**así? Está bien, como digas, después no me estés pidiendo besos, porque no te los voy a dar**

Rachel: **¿Perdón? A ver, y ¿cuándo te he pedido yo besos?, si mal no recuerdo la que estaba casi llorando por un beso eras tú, ¿o no lo recuerdas?**

Quinn: **está bien, de ahora en adelante no te voy a volver a besar ni a pedir que me beses**

Rachel: -ríe - **si claro, tú no eres capaz de aguantarte sin darme besos, no ves q soy casi irresistible**

Quinn: **bueno, eso no te lo puedo negar, me muero por tus labios** –muerde su labio inferior, se le acerca y coloca su mano en la entrepierna de Rachel.

Rachel: **Amor, estoy manejando, por favor contrólate**

Quinn: **¿mucho miedo?**

Rachel: **la verdad, si, no quiero que me provoques mientras manejo, no me puedo controlar contigo y esto es muy peligroso**

Quinn: **ok** -se aleja de ella - **tú te lo pierdes**

Rachel: -se queda mirándola –**amor** -Quinn voltea a verla -**gracias**

Quinn: -sonríe - **no me debes agradecer nada, todo esto es gracias a ti, por darme la seguridad que necesitaba, por todo el apoyo que recibí de tu parte, por tu paciencia y por todo el amor q me has dado**

Rachel: -le toma la mano y le sonríe - **te amo**

Quinn: **y yo a ti hermosa**

Rachel: **¿Quinn, ven a pasar la noche conmigo?**

Quinn: **Cielo no puedo, mejor dejémoslo para otro día**

Rachel: -con voz suplicante -Quinn por favor, solo quédate esta noche, mira que me muero por despertar junto a ti una vez más, extraño ver tu sonrisa en la mañana, ver tus ojitos al amanecer, quiero sentir de nuevo tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo mientras duermes, quiero sentirte, por favor

Quinn: **Amor pero**…-la interrumpe-

Rachel: **Pero nada, dale princesa, no seas mala, regálame esta noche, no te pido más, solo esta noche y ya, ¿sí?**

Quinn: -la mira fijamente - **mmm ok, pero solo esta noche, cuando mi mama se recupere me quedare con ella, no le puedo dar más disgustos.**

Rachel: -con una sonrisa en su rostro -**Ok, solo esta noche y ya después juiciosa con tu mama, después de que vuelva a tu casa no te voy a molestar tanto, solo de vez en cuando**

Quinn: **si claro, eso lo dices ahora porque dije que iría contigo, pero apenas me veas lejos vas a empezar a molestar de nuevo**

Rachel: -riendo - **es q soy medio cansona, pero es que me haces mucha falta, si por mi fuera me la pasaría todo el día contigo.**

Quinn: **Intensa**

Rachel: **¿intensa yo?**

Quinn: **No, yo** –ríe –**Claro q tú, pero así de intensa te amo, eres mi vida y déjame decirte q no me molesta para nada que hagas todo lo que haces, antes eso me encanta, te aseguro también que si por mi fuera estaría siempre contigo, pero el deber me llama y debo estar con mi mama**

Rachel: **si amor, te entiendo, pero bueno, ya llegara el día en que estemos juntas sin tener ningún impedimento **-llegan a la casa de Rachel -**y hemos llegado **-se bajan del carro y entran a la casa.

Quinn: **Rach, se nos olvidó una cosa**

Rachel: **¿Que paso amor?**

Quinn: **pues mi ropa, no ves q no tengo nada para cambiarme**

Rachel: **por eso no hay problema, dame las llaves de tu casa y mandamos a Phillip a que te traiga lo que necesites.**

Quinn: **ok** -busca las llaves y se las pasa-

Rachel: -las recibe -**Ya vengo, mientras ve subiendo a la habitación que ya voy**

Quinn: **ok **-empieza a subir las escaleras.

Después de algunos minutos llega Rachel a la habitación y encuentra a Quinn acostada en la cama con la mirada perdida hacia el techo

Rachel: -se acuesta a su lado - **¿en qué piensas?**

Quinn: **En todo, en mi mama, en mi hermana, en mariana, en ti** -voltea a verla -**en lo orgullosa que me siento de saber que no te perdí, en saber q todo ha salido bien, mi mama lo está tomando relativamente bien, mi hermanita también está bien, San por fin nos ha déjalo el camino libre y tú, tu estas a mi lado**- le acaricia el rostro- **estoy feliz de saber que una persona como tu ha escogido estar con una persona como yo, no sé qué fue lo que te enamoro de mí, pero agradezco mil veces al cielo por hacer que tu entraras a mi vida, te amo y me siento afortunada de saber que tú también me amas**-la besa-

Catalina: **la q da mil veces gracias por tenerte a mi lado soy yo, nunca imagine sentir esto tan grande por alguien, te amo** -la besa y la abraza - **quisiera pasar todo el resto de mi vida abrazada a ti, me encanta sentirte tan cerca** -acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

Quinn: -empieza a acariciar su cabello - **¡Rachel, que me has hecho! **-la abraza fuertemente y después de algunos minutos caen en un profundo sueño.

* * *

N/A:

HOLAA QUE TAL? VOLVI CON UN HUMILDE CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA (CONFIESO QUE ME VA A COSTAR ESCRIBIR LOS QUE VIENEN YA QUE SERAN DE DRAMA INTENSO)

ANYWHERE I HOPE YOU ENJOY ;).

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS Y CON VISTA AL MAR **(Sip, otra frase de la Hermosa Monica, hay cariño baby ;) ).**


	27. ¿Tu que haces aqui?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Quinn**

El inicio de un nuevo día se postró ante tus ojos al igual que la imagen de Rachel en sus brazos, a pesar de haber pasado toda la noche con ella quería quedarse ahí más tiempo, no quería separarse de ella ni un instante, quería sentir su piel junto con la suya, besar sus labios, quedarse enganchada a su cuerpo, disfrutar cada segundo q pasaba a su lado. Sus ojos no podían dejar de verla, observaba cada parte de su rostro, detallaba hasta lo más mínimo, quería grabarse cada parte en su mente, era hermoso verla así y verse a ella despertando al lado de la persona que amaba, ver cómo a pesar de todo ahí estaban, juntas, como querían estarlo.

Quinn: **Te amo tanto hermosa** -acaricia su rostro mientras Rachel aun duerme -**No sabes lo importante que eres para mí, te amo con todas la fuerzas de mi corazón, nunca pensé amar tanto a alguien, le doy gracias al destino que te puso en mi camino y a Dios por permitir que alguien como tú se fijara en mí **-besa su frente -**Te adoro mi vida, no quiero separarme nunca de ti** -La abraza nuevamente.

Rachel: **Ni yo te de ti** -la junta más a ella.

Quinn: -sorprendida -**Cielo, ¿desde hace cuánto estas despierta?**

Rachel: **El tiempo suficiente como para saber q no puedes vivir sin mí** –sonríe -**Y créeme, yo tampoco lo puedo hacer sin ti** -la besa **-¿ya te había dicho que despertar a tu lado es lo mejor de todo el mundo?**

Quinn: -ríe -**Si amor, ya varias veces lo has hecho.**

Rachel: **¿sí? Mmm ok, pero ¿sabes qué? Cada amanecer es distinto, siempre es mucho mejor, cada nuevo amanecer a tu lado es completamente diferente al anterior, tú lo haces especial, se siente diferente, no sé cómo explicarte, pero me haces sentir diferente cada día en que amanezco a tu lado.**

Quinn: -ríe -**Sabes q a mí me pasa lo mismo, es como q cada vez q despierto a tu lado algo en mi cambia, siento diferente, creo q te amo más.**

Rachel: **Exacto, aunque eso de q me amas mas es porque yo me hago amar mas todos los días, eso no es porq duermes conmigo, solo es cuestión de saber q existo para amarme, es inevitable no amarme más, acéptalo** –ríe.

Quinn: **Ya te habías demorado en sacar tu ego a flote** –ríe -**Pero es verdad, el solo saber q existes hace q te amé más y más y más **-la besa.

Rachel: **Wow, hoy amaneciste romántica**

Quinn: -sonríe -**Es que tú me haces romántica**

Rachel: Ya me vas a echar la culpa a mí pues, todo yo y yo sin hacer nada o ¿acaso he hecho algo y no me he dado cuenta?

Quinn: **Claro q no, tú lo único q has hecho es amarme y ya con eso tengo para ser romántica, es que tu amor me inspira, te amo tanto hermosa **-la besa.

Rachel: **Quinn quédate conmigo** -la abraza fuerte - **Por favor no me dejes, no te vayas nunca de mi lado, mira q si me llegaras a faltar, no sabría q hacer, por favor prométeme q nada ni nadie va a hacer q tú te vayas de mi lado, prométemelo.**

Quinn: **Te lo prometo mi amor, nada ni nadie va poder destruir esto q las dos sentimos, eso tenlo por seguro, te amo**

Rachel: **Y yo te amo más** -la besa lentamente, pero tras algunos segundos el beso se va haciendo cada vez más apasionado, las manos de ambas empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra, sus respiraciones son cada vez más entrecortadas y el deseo se apodera de sus cuerpos.

Quinn: -con la voz entrecortada, se separa rápidamente de Rachel -**Amor para**.

Rachel: -agitada -**¿pero por qué?, ¿qué pasa**?

Quinn: **No sé, no puedo, mi cuerpo está aquí deseándote mucho, pero mi mente está en la clínica con mi mama y no puedo, me bloqueo, discúlpame**

Rachel: **Ok princesa, te entiendo y no te culpo, pero…**-se acerca un poco más a su cuerpo **-¿no será q puedo hacer q tu mente venga? **-empieza a bajar su mano por el vientre de Quinn hasta llegar a su sexo y lo acaricia, de inmediato un pequeño gemido sale de ella - **Yo creo q si** - empieza a besar su cuello-

Quinn: -se levanta de la cama alejándose de Rachel- **Enserio Rach, no puedo, cada vez q cierro los ojos me llega la imagen de mi madre en esa cama conectada a todas esas máquinas, lo siento, pero no puedo.**

Rachel: -bajando su mirada -**Si amor tienes razón, discúlpame, no debí insistir, que te parece si más bien nos bañamos, desayunamos y antes de ir a la compañía vamos a la clínica a ver como amaneció tu mama.**

Quinn: **Me parece buena idea, entonces metete a bañar mientras yo voy a buscar mi ropa.**

Rachel: -colocando cara de tristeza **-¿entonces no me vas a acompañar a la ducha?**

Quinn: **Rachel, ¿qué te acabo de decir?**

Rachel: **Pero es q yo te estoy diciendo q a DUCHAR nada más** -con voz suplicante - **vamos ¿sí?**

Quinn: **Mmm, ok, pero ten en cuenta q no vamos a hacer nada ¿ok?**

Rachel: **Pues no iras a hacer nada tú, yo si voy a hacer algo, me voy a bañar** -se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño -**¿vienes?**

Quinn: -la mira fijamente con los brazos cruzados - **¿tú no cambias verdad? **– sale detrás de ella.

Después de algunos minutos en el baño salen.

Quinn: **Rach, no traje la ropa**.

Rachel: **Que despistada, si ves, eso te pasa por querer bañarte conmigo **–sonríe -**Mentiras amor, mira, toma el teléfono marca el 5 y dile a rosita q la traiga.**

Quinn: **ok** -toma el teléfono y marca.

Rosita: **buenos días señorita Rachel, ¿cómo amaneciste?**

Quinn: **eeh, hola Rosita, hablas con Quinn**

Rosita: **Ah, q pena, discúlpeme Señorita Quinn, no sabía q eras tu**

Quinn: **No te preocupes, Rosita ¿será que me puedes hacer un favor?**

Rosita: **Si claro, dime**

Quinn: **¿me podrías traer la ropa q trajo ayer el chofer? Es q necesito cambiarme y se me olvido ir por ella**

Rosita: **Si señorita, ya mismo te lo mando**

Quinn: **Ok Rosita, muchas gracias** –cuelga -**Listo, ya la trae**

Rachel: -vistiéndose -**De verdad no entiendo esa manía tuya de vestirte si desnuda de te vez hermosa**

Quinn: **¿manía? No pues entonces tú también tienes la misma manía, o sino mírate, ya estas vestida, y a ti sí que te queda bien la desnudez**

Rachel: **Si lo sé, es q a mí me queda bien todo** -le guiña un ojo.

Quinn: **¡Que egocéntrica! No, no, no, me he metido con una mujer q tiene más ego que quien sabe Que cosa.**

Rachel: -riendo -**Pero así me quieres**

Quinn: **¿así te quiero? No señorita, así te amo** -se acerca y la besa, en ese momento tocan la puerta de la habitación -**Llego mi ropa**

Rachel: **Aja, y en el mejor momento de todos**

Quinn: -ríe -**Lo mismo digo**- se acerca y abre la puerta - **gracias Rosi...** –mira a una muchacha parada en la puerta con su ropa- **ah q pena, pensé q eras rosita.**

Chica desconocida: -agachando su mirada - **no, es que mi abuela me mando porq les está preparando el desayuno y está un poquito ocupada.**

Rachel: -se acerca a la puerta -**Hola Fernanda, hace días q no te veía por aquí**

Fernanda: -levanta su mirada –**Hola Rach, es q he estado estudiando mucho, por eso no he podido venir, pero ya Salí de vacaciones y pues vine a ayudarle a mi abuela**

Rachel: **Me alegra saber q has vuelto, pero siempre vienes es a trabajar, un día de estos deberías venir para hacer algo, no todo en la vida es trabajo y estudio **

Fernanda: **Si Rach yo lo sé, pero tú sabes q a mí me gusta ayudarle a mi abuela, pero no estaría mal encontrarnos un día de estos** -se escucha como Quinn carraspea su garganta.

Rachel: **Ah perdón, Fernanda mira, ella es Quinn, mi novia**

Fernanda: -sorprendida voltea a ver a Quinn -**Mucho gusto Quinn, yo soy Fernanda la nieta de rosita**

Quinn: -le extiende su mano y se queda mirándola fijamente -**El gusto es mío Fernanda**

Fernanda: -aun con la mano de Quinn en su mano y sosteniéndole la mirada -**Así q son novias, ¡vaya! No sabía q a Rachel le gustaran las mujeres**

Quinn: **Es que no le gustan las mujeres, le gusta solo una mujer, ósea, yo** –su mirada era penetrante, no podía dejar de verla a los ojos, eran demasiado lindos como para dejar de verlos, eran de un color verde oscuro y mantenían una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Rachel: -tose y tanto Quinn como Fernanda reaccionan y se sueltan -**Perdón es q como q me quiere dar gripa**

Fernanda: -un poco nerviosa - **eh, si, bueno, yo venía dejar esto y pues ya me voy, no quiero interrumpir más**

Rachel:** ok**

Fernanda: **Bueno, mira** -le estira el bolso donde estaba su ropa a Quinn- **Creo q esto es tuyo**

Quinn: **si** -lo recibe - **muchas gracias**

Fernanda: **Bueno, q estén bien, hasta pronto** -se va-

Rachel: -cierra la puerta **- ¿Que fue eso que acaba de pasar?**

Quinn: **¿de qué? **

Rachel: **No te me hagas la boba Quinn sabes de lo q estoy hablando, ¿Qué paso ahí con Fernanda? ¿Por qué te quedaste mirándola así? Y ¿Por qué no le soltaste la mano después de presentarte?**

Quinn: **Por nada, no sé, solo q tiene algo esa niña, no podía dejar de verle los ojos, tiene algo en ellos q me llama la atención**

Rachel: **y ¿me lo dices así de tranquila?**

Quinn: **Amor, no te pongas celosa** -se acerca **-¿a ti acaso no te ha quedado claro q yo respiro y vivo por ti? Con ella no pasó nada, solo me llamo la atención su mirada, eso es todo**

Rachel: **Ten cuidado con eso, que por la mirada es q se empieza, primero se miran, luego se hablan, después se enamoran, luego…** -Quinn la calla con un beso.

Quinn: **Luego nada, el amor solo se siente una vez y por una sola persona, y yo tengo claro q te amo, no te me armes más películas en esa cabecita que yo solo tengo ojos para ti**

Rachel: **Eso espero, bueno amor, vístete rápido para poder irnos a la clínica**

Quinn: **Ok, si quieres baja mientras yo termino de organizarme yo ya te alcanzo**

Rachel: **Ok, te espero en mi escondite, allá nos vamos a desayunar** -le da un beso y sale de la habitación.

Quinn se quedó sola en la habitación, mientras se organizaba pensaba en lo había pasado con Fernanda, había algo en ella q le llamaba la atención, al principio sintió un poco de celos de ver como la trataba Rachel , pero después no sabía q era lo q pasaba con ella, tenía algo que no podía saber q era, la intrigaba mucho esa mujer, pero decidió dejar de pensar tanto en ella y terminar de organizarse rápido para poder ir donde su madre, y así lo hizo, después de algunos minutos se dirigió al jardín trasero y allí se encontraba Rachel junto con rosita esperándola.

Rachel: **Amor, no es por afanarte pero vamos tarde**

Quinn: **Si ya se **-se sienta a su lado -**Comemos rápido y nos vamos ¿listo?**

Rachel: **Ok, rosita, nos puedes traer los desayunos por fa**

Rosita: **Si señorita ya voy** -se dirige a la cocina toma la bandeja con los desayunos y se dispone a llevárselos pero llega Fernanda y se la quita.

Fernanda: **permíteme abuela, yo se los llevo**

Rosita: **está bien mijita, solo ten cuidado de no dejar caer nada**

Fernanda: **Tranquila abuela q yo sé muy bien cómo llevar una bandeja** -le sonríe y se dirige a donde están Rachel Y Quinn

Rachel: **¿fernanda? Q haces aquí, ¿Dónde está tu abuela?**

Fernanda: -sirviendo los desayunos -**Se quedó en la cocina** -por accidente golpea un jugo de naranja haciendo q el líquido caiga en la ropa de Rachel-

Rachel: ¡mierda! Fernanda q has hecho

Fernanda: -completamente apenada – **Rachel perdón no era mi intención **-intenta secarla.

Rachel: **No tranquila, deja así, me voy a ir a cambiar, no me puedo quedar así, Quinn, ve desayunando yo ya vengo**

Quinn: **Ok amor, aquí te espero - Rachel se va -La has liado Fernanda, ahora va a estar de mal humor todo el día, y ¿sabes a quien le va tocar aguadársela? A mí **–empieza a comer.

Fernanda: -sonrojada -**De verdad no fue mi intención, fue un accidente, no sé qué paso, discúlpame**

Quinn: **Tranquila, lo q pasa es q hemos tenido unos días un poco duros, precisamente hoy vamos un poquito de afán pero bueno, esperemos q lleguemos a tiempo a nuestros compromisos**

Fernanda: **¿Y q tiene q hacer?** –Quinn se queda viéndola y ella baja la mirada -**Perdón es q a veces soy medio metida **-se sonroja.

Quinn: -sonríe -**Eso veo** -la hace sonrojar más y Quinn ríe -**Oye estoy molestando, mira, hoy tenemos q ir a la clínica donde tiene q a mi mama, ayer tuvo un pequeño incidente donde por seguridad la dejaron bajo observación entonces vamos a ver como amaneció y después de eso nos vamos para la compañía a trabajar y ya.**

Fernanda: **mmm veo, entonces ¿tú trabajas con Rach?**

Quinn: **aja**

Fernanda: **¿Y en que trabajas?**

Quinn: **Soy su secretaria**

Fernanda: **Ah, tu eres la misma Quinn de la que hablaba el señor Hiriam, tu trabajaste para el también ¿verdad?**

Quinn: **Si, dure varios años siendo su secretaria, pero no sabía que él hablaba de mi**

Fernanda: **si, él lo hacía y mucho, según él eras la mejor secretaria q había tenido, y decía q Jesse iba a quedar en muy buenas manos contigo, pero veo que la que quedo en buenas manos fue otra**

Quinn: -sonríe - **pues digamos que sí, me gusta ponerle dedicación a lo hago y eso hace que haga bien mi trabajo. Oye y tú que haces, escuche ahora q estudiabas ¿verdad?**

Fernanda**: si, ya estoy en 8vo semestre de contaduría pública, me falta un año para graduarme**

Quinn: **interesante, mi hermana iba a estudiar eso, pero se arrepintió y termino estudiando terapia ocupacional, una carrera súper rara pero según ella es buena**

Fernanda: -riendo **-¿de contaduría pública a terapia ocupacional? ¡Q cambio!, pero bueno, como dicen por ahí, "al que le gusta le sabe" y pues si a ella le gusta todo está bien**

Quinn: **si eso le digo yo, sabes, un día de estos te la voy a presentar, no sé por qué pero creo que se la van a llevar bien**

Fernanda: **Pues a mí me cae bien la hermana, y pues si la genética influyera para q las personas se caigan bien, yo creo q tu hermana me caería súper bien** -ríen, en ese momento llega Rachel.

Rachel: **Creo q hice bien en irme para q pudieran disfrutar sin ningún problema ¿no?**

Quinn: **No amor, es que Fernanda es muy entretenida, le decía q me gustaría presentarle a Brittany, yo creo q se la llevarían bien, ¿no crees?**

Rachel: **Puede **-empieza a comer -**La verdad no sé, eso dependería de Britt.**

Quinn: **Rachel por favor**

Rachel: **Por favor ¿que?, ¿sabes que? te espero en el carro, ya se me quito el hambre **-se levanta y se va.

Fernanda: **Perdón, no pensé q se fuera a enojar por eso**

Quinn: **Es que tiene celos de ti porque le dije q me parecías interesante, lo q ella no entiende es q yo no tengo ojos para otra persona q no sea ella**

Fernanda: **¿te parezco interesante?**

Quinn: **Si, no sé, la primera vez q te vi me perdí en tus ojos, no sé si te diste cuenta, es q hay algo en ellos q no me permitía apartar la vista, y pues se lo dije a Rach y se puso celosa**

Fernanda: **Ahora me va a odiar, no me va a querer cerca de esta casa** -su rostro se torna triste.

Quinn: **No como crees, ella no es así, tranquila q ahora le aclaro todo, es q de verdad no se porq los celos, ella sabe q yo la amo, sería incapaz de tener algo con otra persona, de solo pensarlo me siento mal, no sería capaz de verdad **

Fernanda: **pues yo no te conozco mucho, pero no pareces ser mala persona, además como puede pensar q yo me voy a meter contigo siendo tú mujer, pues ni que estuviera loca o muy necesitada **-se tapa la boca - **perdón, no era mi intención decir eso**

Quinn: **Tranquila, yo también dije eso en alguna oportunidad en mi vida, pero mírame, aquí estoy locamente enamorada de una mujer y no me da pena decirlo, no me avergüenzo de lo q soy ni me avergüenzo de lo que amo** -se levanta de la silla- **ah! Y una cosa más** -se acerca a su oído -**El sexo entre mujeres es lo mejor q hay en la vida, así estés o no necesitada deberías probarlo, veras q no te arrepentirás **-se aparta de su oído de la mira a los ojos -**Bueno, ya debo irme, fue un placer hablar contigo, espero verte pronto, ciao.**

Fernanda: -sin poder articular ninguna palabra hace el movimiento con su mano despidiéndose-

Quinn se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de la casa buscando el carro, al verlo se fue hasta donde este estaba, subió y de inmediato Rachel arranco

Quinn: **Amor ¿por q estas así?**

Rachel: Por nada

Quinn: **Rach por favor deja la bobada ¿sí?, mira q ahí no pasó nada, solo estábamos hablando**

Rachel: **Aja**

Quinn: **Rachel, mírame por favor**

Rachel: **Estoy manejando, no puedo verte ahora**

Quinn: **Ok, entonces cuando lleguemos a la clínica hablamos**

Así pasaron los minutos en el carro sin que ninguna dijera nada, hasta que llegaron a la clínica

Quinn: ¿**será que ahora si podemos hablar?**

Rachel: **Aja**

Quinn: **Deja de ser tan cortante, a ver dime q ¿te pasa?**

Rachel: **Nada**

Quinn: **Rachel, dime q ¿te qué pasa?**

Rachel: **Ya te dije q nada**

Quinn: -respira profundo -**A ver amor, una cosa, si cuando nos encontramos en estas situaciones no hablamos, no vamos a poder arreglar nada, así que dime, ¿Qué te pasa?**

Rachel: **Ok, estoy celosa, no puedo soportar verte al lado de Fernanda y menos después de lo q me dijiste, y va esta…** -calla y respira -**Niña, y me riega el jugo encima a propósito para quedarse a solas contigo y cuando vuelvo, me encuentro que están riendo todas felices, ¿cómo quieres que este después de eso?**

Quinn: **ok, te entiendo, pero te aclaro q no fue a propósito, fue un accidente…**-Rachel la interrumpe-

Rachel: **¿un accidente? Por favor Quinn, yo no nací ayer**

Quinn: **Pues parece como si lo hubieras hecho, solo mírate, te estás comportando como una niña, amor, mírame** -Rachel aparta su rostro –**Mi vida por favor mírame** -le toma la cara para q la mire pero Rachel vuelve a apartarse -**Ok, entonces siente** - le toma la mano y la coloca en su pecho- **¿sientes?, cada latido q da mi corazón te pertenece a ti y a nadie más, deja esos celos absurdos q solo nos hacen daño, recuerda q yo te amo más q a mi vida, mira todo lo que he hecho por ti, mira todo lo que tú has hecho por mí, ¿eso no te demuestra que lo q sentimos es amor? **

Rachel: -la mira a los ojos -**Pues si Quinn, pero no me gusta la forma en la q se miran, en como hablan, discúlpame si me invento historias o veo cosas donde no las hay, pero es q tengo miedo** -baja la mirada- **tengo miedo de q me dejes, a q se te acabe el amor, de verdad no soportaría saber q me dejas por estar con otra persona** –levanta la cabeza –**Quinn, yo te amo y este sentimiento va a estar vivo siempre para ti, solo quiero saber si lo mismo va a pasar contigo.**

Quinn: -le toma la mano -**Rach, eso no lo debes dudar, yo siempre te amare, pase lo q pase siempre lo voy a hacer.**

Rachel:-sonriendo -**Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, ahora sí **-respira profundo -**Vamos a visitar a mi suegra **-se dirigen a la habitación donde se encuentra Judy, al tocar la puerta abre Brittany aun con cara de dormida.

Quinn: **Hermanita, ¿tu si dormiste anoche o pasaste toda la noche en vela?**

Brittany: **Buenos días Quinn, yo amanecí bien, gracias por preguntar y pues contestando a tu pregunta, ¿si ves ese mueble que hay allá?** -señala el mueble -**Pues bien, si tú lo ves a simple vista se ve cómodo y si te sientas en él, pues también se siente la comodidad, pero si te acuestas a dormir en él, te darás cuenta q de cómodo no tiene nada **

Quinn: -rie -**Bebiste acostarte en el piso**

Brittany**: y ¿aguantarme el frio?, no gracias así estoy bien** -mira detrás de Quinn a Rachel - **Hola Rach, ¿yo dormí contigo anoche o qué, q no me saludas?**

Rachel: -ríe -**Que pena Britt es q estaba concentrada viéndolas dándose el primer saludo del día, ¿cómo estás?**

Brittany: **Pues podría estar mejor, pero ahí vamos, y tu q tal, ¿cómo amaneciste?**

Rachel: **Muy bien, excelente diría yo**

Brittany: -con cara de asombro - **¡ahí pillinas! Con que pasaron la noche juntas ¿no?, eso, aprovechen q mi mama está aquí para hacer sus cosas, porq les advierto q apenas salga no les va a quedar tiempo ni espacio para hacer sus cositas**

Quinn: **Pero si no hicimos nada malo**

Rachel: **Fue todo lo contrario, todo fue bueno**-Brittany y Rachel ríen.

Quinn: **Rachel por favor estoy hablando enserio, no hicimos nada malo, solo dormimos y ya**

Brittany: aja, ¿Por qué no me metes un dedo en la boca para ver si ya me crecieron los dientes? Eso no se los cree nadie

Rachel**:, Si amor no trates de dar excusas q nadie va a creer**

Quinn: Rachel Berry, tu estas como para ayudar ¿no?

Rachel: **Quinn, yo solo estoy jugando, ya ahora tampoco puedo jugar**

Brittany: **Bienvenida al mundo de las Fabray, aquí se hace lo q nosotras queramos, y si Quinn te dice q no juegues más, tú tienes q obedecer **–ríe -**En la que te metiste Rachel.**

Rachel: **No puede ser, eso me lo debiste haber dicho antes de meterme con tu hermana, noooo, ahora q voy a hacer, no voy a poder volver a jugar ni nada por el estilo **-coloca cara de tristeza.

Quinn: **¡Oh Dios!, tú las creas y ellas se juntan, bueno niñas ya, dejen la bobada y concentrémonos. Brittany ¿cómo amaneció mi mama?**

Brittany: **Pues dormida, como lo hacen la mayoría de los mortales o ¿tú no amaneces dormida? **-Rachel rie-

Quinn: -la mira enojada –**Brittany del perpetuo socorro deja ya la bobada** -Rachel rompe a reír.

Rachel: -riendo **-¿de verdad ese es tu nombre o solo lo dice porque está enojada contigo?**

Quinn: **Ese es su nombre completo, solo q no le gusta**

Brittany: **Si es verdad lo q dice Lucy Quinn de la santísima trinidad, a ninguna de las dos nos gusta nuestro nombre ¿verdad SANTISIMA TRINIDAD?**

Catalina: -muerta de la risa -**Perp..Perpetuo del…soco…rro **–ríe -**y san…tisima… trinidad** -rompe a reír **- no lo puedo creer**

Brittany: **Pues créelo, es q mama es un poco religiosa**

Quinn: -completamente sonrojada -**Pues sí, pero yo no me llamo así, bueno ahora ya no me llamo así, apenas cumplí los 18 me quite el " de la santísima trinidad" y me quede solo con el Lucy Quinn.**

Rachel: **Menos mal, porque te imaginas yo presentándote a mis padres así, "mama, papa, les presento a mi novia, Lucy Quinn de la santísima trinidad Fabray"** -vuelve a reír -**No pues yo creo antes de colocar el grito en el cielo por lo de "mi novia" lo ponen primero por tu nombre **-vuelve a reír.

Quinn: -completamente seria -**Ok Rachel barbra, cuando quieras dejar de reír, nos dices para ver si continuamos.**

Rachel: -aguantándose la risa -**Dale amor, puedes seguir.**

Quinn: **Ok, gracias, ahora si Brittany, ¿me puedes contestar mi pregunta?**

Brittany: **Pues ya te la respondí, solo q no conteste lo q querías oír**

Quinn: **Ok, entonces ¿me puedes decir lo q quiero oír?**

Sandra: **Ok, mira, el doctor vino hace rato y dijo q estaba bien y que probablemente en algunas horas le daban el alta, ¡ah! Y pregunto por ti**

Quinn: **¿quién, mama?**

Brittany: **no boba, el doctor, dijo q si tú ya habías venido y pues dejo dicho q cuando llegaras le informáramos q por q quería hablar contigo**

Tatiana: **Ok, entonces voy a ir a hablar con el haber q es lo q me tiene q decir, amor ¿vamos o te quedas con Britt?**

Rachel: **y ¿arriesgarme a q despierte tu mama y empiece su interrogatorio? No gracias, yo me voy contigo, no es nada personal Britt, es solo, puro y físico miedo a mi suegra, tu entiendes de eso**

Brittany: -ríe -**Si, completamente, y más cuando la suegra es igual o peor q mi mama, tranquila, ve con Quinn q yo las espero aquí**

Quinn: **ok, ya venimos **-se dirigen a el consultorio del doctor y tocan la puerta abriéndoles este - **buenos días doctor Harris, ¿me estaba buscando?**

Doctor H: **Buenos días Quinn y si, te estaba buscando, es que necesito hablar contigo**

Quinn: **Ok doctor, aquí me tiene**

Doctor H: **eeeh, es que me gustaría q fuera a solas, es mejor así**

Rachel: **ok doctor como quiera, Quinn te espero afuera entonces**

Quinn: **Ok, nos vemos ahora -Rachel sale -Ahora si doctor, cuénteme q es lo q tiene q decirme, ¿le paso algo a mi mama?**

Doctor H: **Toma asiento por favor** -Quinn se sienta- **pues bueno, la verdad tu mama está bien, anoche tuvo una gran mejoría, pero me preocupa mucho algo q pasara si tu madre no sigue aquí con nosotros**

Tatiana: -asustada y preocupada -¿**Qué pasa doctor? ¿Se tiene q quedar más tiempo aquí mi mama?**

Doctor H: **No, como te dije anteriormente, tu mama está bien, lo que me preocupa al ver q tu mama ya no seguirá aquí con nosotros es q no te volveré a ver**-hace una pausa -**Quinn, te voy a ser sincero, desde el primer momento en que te vi en la sala de espera me impactaste, desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me atraes mucho y pues al ver que muy probablemente ya no te volvería a ver he decidido hablar contigo y decirte esto, puede q te parezca muy atrevido de mi parte hacer esto, pero de verdad hay algo en ti q me gusta mucho y pues he pensado que tal vez podamos salir algún día de estos, sin ninguna clase de compromiso, solo para conocernos y ver q tal van las cosas, ¿Qué me dices?**

Quinn: -suspira -**Doctor mire, así como usted ha sido sincero conmigo hare lo mismo, no estoy interesada en salir con usted ni con nadie, por si no le quedó claro ayer, en este momento estoy en una relación y no estoy disponible para salir con nadie, lo siento mucho pero de verdad no estoy interesada**

Doctor H: **Entiendo, pero podríamos salir como amigos, es más, puedes invitar a tu novio si quiere, yo solo por ahora quiero conocerte**

Quinn: **Doctor a ver cómo le dijera yo** -busca las palabras adecuadas - **de verdad no estoy interesada, además, dejemos la bobada, usted lo que está buscando es algo más q una amistad y yo no se lo puedo brindar ni ahora ni nunca, eso se lo puedo asegurar.**

Doctor H: **Nunca digas nunca, mira q uno no sabe cuándo pueden darse las cosas, por favor dame una oportunidad, solo una ¿sí?**

Quinn: **Mire doctor** -respira profundo - **le voy a decir la verdad, yo nunca podre tener algo con usted, eso se lo puedo asegurar por el simple hecho q usted es hombre y a mí me gustan las mujeres, así que discúlpeme pero de mi no podrá obtener lo que usted quiere**

Doctor H:-sorprendido - **eeh ok, teniendo esto en cuenta si es verdad lo que me dices, es una verdadera lástima, creo q hubiéramos sido una muy bonita pareja**

Quinn:-riendo y sarcásticamente - **si claro, hermosa**

Doctor H: **está bien, no me creas pero así pasaría, pero bueno, que más se le va a poder hacer, entonces fue un placer conocer a alguien tan linda como tú, espero volver a verte, no por las mismas circunstancias, pero si volverte a ver**

Quinn: **Lo mismo digo doctor, que este muy bien**

Doctor: **Lo mismo Quinn, hasta pronto** -Quinn se levanta y abre la puerta pero se devuelve-

Quinn: **disculpe doctor, una pregunta**

Doctor H: **si dime**

Quinn: **a qué hora le dan el alta a mi mama**

Doctor H: -sonrie -**Dentro de unas horas, apenas le demos el alta te avisamos para q vengas por ella**

Quinn: **ok doctor, muchas gracias entonces, nos vemos**-sale del consultorio y se encuentra con Rachel.

Rachel: ¿y**? ¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo q tenían q hablar?**

Quinn: **Nada, solo quería invitarme a salir**

Rachel: -sorprendida - **¿enserio? Y ¿tú que le dijiste?**

Quinn:** Pues q si, q para mi seria todo un placer salir con alguien como el**

Rachel: **A ya**

Quinn: -la mira fijo a los ojos -**Amor, estoy molestando, pues q más le voy a decir, obvio le dije q no, q en este momento me encontraba en una relación y q no estaba interesada en salir con nadie más.**

Rachel: **Ok**

Quinn: **wow, como q te hizo daño despertar a mi lado, todo el día has estado súper celosa**

Rachel: **discúlpame amor, es que no sé qué me pasa, soy una tonta al pensar todo lo que he estado pensado, pero ya, ahora si voy a dejar la bobada.**

Quinn: **Eso espero, aunque ¿sabes q? te ves muy linda celosa, ahora entiendo porque te gustaba verme así** –ríe.

Rachel: **y ahora entiendo cómo te sentías tu cuando de hacia dar celos, creo q no lo volveré a hacer**

Quinn: **no sería tan mala idea esa, cata, vamos otra vez a la habitación de mama a ver si ya se levantó y de ahí no vamos a la compañía ¿listo?**

Rachel: **ok vamos** -van a la habitación, tocan, entran y encuentran a Judy ya despierta.

Judy: **¡hija! Buen día ¿cómo amaneciste?**

Quinn: -corre a la cama y le da un beso a su madre- **mami, yo muy bien, y ¿tú que tal?, ¿cómo te trataron?**

Judy: **muy bien hija, no tengo ninguna queja**

Quinn: **me alegra eso, y ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Judy: **Mucho mejor, espero q ya me dejen ir a la casa**

Quinn: **Dentro de unas horas te dan el alta, ahora estaba hablando con el doctor y me dijo q apenas te la dieran nos avisaban para q viniéramos por ti, pero creo q Britt se va a quedar hasta q pase eso, ¿verdad?** -mira a Brittany.

Brittany: **Si claro, aquí me quedo con mama, y apenas nos digan q nos podemos ir, te aviso**

Quinn: **ok, entonces ya dentro de poco te volvemos a tener en la casa**

Judy: **si, me van a tener q aguantar otra vez**

Quinn: **pero eso no importa, con tal que estés bien, nos aguantamos todo lo que tú quieras**

Judy: **eso espero, y bueno, ¿dónde está Rachel?, ¿no vino contigo?**

Rachel: -se acerca a la cama de Judy -**Si señora, aquí estoy.**

Judy: **necesito hablar contigo, ¿si te lo dijo Quinn?**

Rachel: **si señora, ella me lo dijo ayer y pues solo dígame cuando y donde y ahí me tendrá**

Judy: **¿Qué te parece aquí y ahora?**

Quinn: **no señora, nada de eso, debes esperar a que estés en la casa, recuerda q ayer lo prometiste y así va a ser, después de q estés en la casa pueden hablar todo lo que quieran, pero por ahora no**

Rachel: **ok Quinn, como tú digas**

Judy: **pues tocara, esta niña saco mi terquedad, y contra eso no podemos luchar**

Quinn: **En eso tienes toda la razón, ahora si mama, nos tenemos que ir, mira la hora q es y no hemos ido a la compañía, tenemos mucho trabajo q hacer y no nos podemos retrasar, así que, nos vemos ahora más tarde ¿listo?**

Judy: **Está bien hija, nos vemos si en la casa**

Quinn: **ok mami, entonces nos vamos**-le da un beso en la frente -** Ciao**

Judy: **Hasta luego hija **

Rachel: **Hasta luego señora Judy, nos vemos después**

Judy: **Hasta luego Rachel, te espero esta noche en mi casa para q hablamos**

Rachel: **Está bien, ahí estaré **-salen de la habitación junto con Brittany

Brittany: **Bueno Quinn apenas el doctor venga a darle el alta a mi mama te llamo para q sepas, ¿listo?**

Quinn: **ok, espero tu llamada**

Rachel: **Britt por favor nos llamas apenas te digan, así venimos a recogerlas**

Brittany: **ok cata, entonces nos vemos más tarde**

Rachel: **Bueno, q estés bien entonces, adios** -le da un beso en la mejilla.

Brittany: **Adios Rachie y ya sabes no? Cuida a mi hermana**

Rachel: **Claro, como siempre**

Quinn: **bueno hablamos más tarde, q estés bien**-le da un beso en la mejilla y se van a la compañía.

Rachel: **bueno, ya tu mama está bien, esperemos que siga así**

Quinn: **Pues sí, pero me preocupa mucho que quiera hablar de esto otra vez, no sé, tengo miedo de q vuelva a pasarle algo**

Rachel: **no va a pasar nada amor, ella va a estar bien, se recupera rápido, o sino mira como esta**

Quinn: **En eso tienes razón, pero bueno, por favor ten cuidado con tus respuestas a mi madre, ella sabe muy bien cómo sacar hasta el más mínimo detalle, te cuidado por favor**

Rachel: **tranquila amor q yo sé responder muy bien, por algo fui reina de belleza** -las dos ríen.

Quinn: **¡ay no! Ahora si nos jodimos **–ríen.

Rachel: **No pero ya hablando enserio, no te preocupes q todo va a salir bien**

Quinn: **Ok, igual yo voy a estar ahí por si acaso**

Rachel: **ok**

Así pasaron los minutos hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegaron a la compañía, después de salir del ascensor se encontraron con la persona menos esperada.

Rachel: -en total sorpresa - **¿tú qué haces aquí?**

* * *

**Besos y se le quiere bonito.**


	28. El Pasado Causa Conflictos

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Rachel**

Al llegar a la oficina, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía q le era muy difícil reconocer q había vuelto, miles de preguntas llegaron a ella, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí? ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Por qué aparece en ese momento cuando las cosas ya están bien?

Rachel: -en total sorpresa **-¿tú qué haces aquí?**

Mark: -entusiasmado - **¡Mi amor! Hasta q por fin llegaste **-se acerca y la besa apasionadamente -**Te extrañe un montón** -la abraza.

Rachel: **Te hice una pregunta, ¿tú que haces aquí?**

Mark: **Amor, q es esa forma de tratar a tu prometido, o ya se te olvido q tu y yo nos vamos a casar**

Rachel: **¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu es estas loco o qué? Quien te dijo a ti que yo me iba a casar contigo después de lo q me hiciste** -se rostro se torna triste.

Mark: **Amor no pongas esa carita, mira q lo q paso esa noche fue un error por el cual ya pague, todo fue por culpa de los tragos, pero yo te sigo amando**

Rachel: **No, estás loco, vete de aquí por favor, no te quiero ver, vete o sino llamo a seguridad**

Mark: -la toma de los brazos –**Amor pero que te pasa, no seas así conmigo, yo solo quiero hablar contigo, dame una oportunidad de explicarte q fue lo q paso, por favor**

Rachel: **Mira, Mark yo no quiero saber nada de lo que me tengas q decir, yo solo quiero q te alejes de mí, no voy a permitir que te me vuelvas a acercar, ahora si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas q hacer**

Mark: **Rach espera** -la toma fuerte del brazo.

Quinn:- se lanza y la quita de sus manos -**Señor, usted fue que no entendió ¿o qué? Déjela en paz q ella no quiere nada con usted**

Mark: **Mire señorita, usted no se meta, esto es algo entre Rachel y yo, nadie más, así que si me permite tengo q hablar con ella**

Quinn: -se interpone en su camino -**Lo siento pero no lo voy a dejar pasar**

Mark: -enojado - **¿pero quién se cree usted para venirme a tratar así? Quítese de mi camino o no respondo**

Quinn**: Mire señor, no me venga aquí con amenazas q solo es oprimir un botón y usted queda fuera de esta compañía y no lo vuelve a dejar entrar de por vida, así q me hace el favor y a mí no me venga con esas cosas y por favor se retira q la doctora no quiere hablar con usted**

Mark: -un poco más calmado- **mire señorita, mi intención no es hacerle daño a alguien, yo solo quiero hablar con Rachel eso es todo, después de hablar con ella me iré pero tengo q hablar con ella** -dirigiéndose a Rachel - **Rachel por favor escúchame ¿sí?**

Rachel: **Lo siento pero tu oportunidad ya paso**

Mark: **solo dame unos minutos amor, tengo q explicarte todo lo que paso, por favor solo dame unos minutos**

Quinn: **señor, ya escucho a la doctora, ahora si por favor retírese**

Mark: **Rachel, yo sé que todavía me amas, por ese amor q sientes dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo, por favor, solo 5 minutos, no te pido más**

Quinn: **Señor enserio, si no se va ya llamare a seguridad**

Mark: **Rach por favor, por favor**

Quinn: **ok, usted lo pidió**- se dirige al teléfono-

Rachel: **Quinn, cuelga**

Quinn: -sorprendida -**Pero doctora**…

Rachel: **Pero nada, por favor cuelga el teléfono, voy a hablar con el**

Quinn: -cuelga el teléfono, se le acerca y le habla en voz baja - **¿ Rachel estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?**

Rachel: **Si Q, tranquila, sé que él no me va a hacer daño**

Quinn: **Ok, pero por si algo, gritas o me llamas, no permitiré q te lastime ¿ok?**

Rachel: **Está bien, no te preocupes** -dirigiéndose al hombre– **Mark entra a mi oficina por favor**

Mark: **gracias, muchas gracias de verdad** -entran a la oficina-

Rachel: **ahora sí, ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?**

Mark: **Rach mi amor, te extrañe mucho** -se acerca a abrazarla para Rachel le esquiva-

Rachel: **Mark no me toques, tú no tienes ningún derecho de tocarme y menos a decirme "mi amor" dime a q viniste, sino, me veré en el obligación de llamar a seguridad y no estoy bromeando, así q habla ya**

Mark: **Rach no me hables así, mira q de verdad yo estoy arrepentido de todo lo q paso, no fue mi intención q todo esto pasara, de verdad todo tiene una explicación**

Rachel: **me pediste 5 minutos y ya van 3 y no me has dicho nada**

Mark: **ok, entonces te responderé tu pregunta, he venido a recuperarte, sé que dañe todo y que te hice mucho daño pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte lo que realmente paso esa noche**

Rachel: **aja, y ¿tú crees q yo quiero recordar lo que paso? Mira - mejor deja así y vete q todo lo que paso no tiene vuelta a atrás**

Mark: **amor, yo sé que te hice daño, pero permíteme explicarte, solo te pido eso**

Rachel: **lo siento Mark pero lo que hiciste no tiene explicación **-una lagrima empieza a rodar por su mejilla.

Mark: -se acerca y la abraza para consolarla -**Amor no llores, no me gusta verte así** –empieza a llorar- **Rachel yo sé que fui un estúpido, que todo lo que paso fue mi culpa, por dejarme convencer por mis amigos, nada de eso fue planeado por mí, de verdad, yo estaba muy borracho y además de eso drogado**- Rachel se separa de el-

Rachel: -indignada -**no me jodas, ¡ahora resulta q además de todo estabas drogado!, no te conozco**

Mark: **de eso precisamente quería hablarte** -limpia sus lágrimas -**ese día Joseph y Sean me drogaron sin yo darme cuenta, ellos tenían todo esto planeado, mi amor créeme, yo no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, ellos con la droga q me dieron hicieron q yo perdiera el control de mí mismo, yo no soy así, tú me conoces, yo te amo** -empieza a llorar - **Rachel, al siguiente día cuando me levante y vi lo que había pasado, empezaron a venir a mi recuerdos de la noche anterior y me sentí el peor hombre del mundo por haber permitido que eso te pasara, pero no fui yo, ese el que estaba ahí no era yo, por favor créeme, yo te amo, te juro q esos idiotas ya están pagando todo lo que nos hicieron, pero por favor dame otra oportunidad, mira q nos íbamos a casar, yo te amo y tú me amas, no necesitamos más, por favor dame una segunda oportunidad para demostrarte q mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado.**

Rachel: -llorando - **lo siento Mark, pero llegas tarde, yo ya no te amo, ya no siento nada por ti**

Mark: -le toma las manos -**Eso no es verdad, yo sé que lo sigues haciendo, a pesar de todo tú me amas, yo lo sé, lo siento, sino fuera así no me hubieras dejado entrar a explicarte todo, por favor dame una oportunidad solo una**

Rachel: -se suelta las manos -**De verdad, no lo puedo hacer, ya no te amo, mi corazón ahora ya tienen a quien amar y esa persona no eres tu**

Mark: -secando sus lágrimas -**Eso no es amor, estas confundida, tú me amas a mí** -se acerca y la besa, Rachel corresponde su beso y se deja llevar por lo q está pasando hasta q Mark se separa de ella - **¿si ves? Ese beso me dice q me sigues amando, no mientas más, tú sabes q aun sientes amor por mí al igual q yo lo hago por ti, mírame** -le levanta la cabeza - **no te mientas más amor, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte q aun puedo merecerme ese amor q sientes por mí, solo te pido una oportunidad, por favor.**

Rachel: -con lágrimas en sus ojos - **vete Mark**

Mark: **Rach no seas así, no me niegues la oportunidad de volver a estar contigo **

Rachel: -se aleja de el - **te he dicho q te vayas, no puedes seguir aquí, ¡vete!**

Mark: **Está bien, me iré, pero volveré, yo sé que aún me amas y ese tipo q esta ahora contigo solo es un capricho porq yo soy a quien tu amas**

Rachel: -limpiando sus lágrimas - **si ya acabaste por favor vete**

Mark: **te amo hermosa** -se va de la oficina.

Al salir Mark, Rachel no pudo aguantar más y rompió en llanto, no entendía porque después de tanto tiempo volvía a aparecerse en su vida a dañar todo lo que había construido, todo este tiempo había tratado de formar una barrera la cual él ni nadie pudiera derrumbar, pero solo le hizo falta verlo para caer de nuevo, Mark siempre fue su debilidad, nunca le pudo negar nada, ahora llegaba a confundir sus sentimientos, se sentía perdida, le parecía increíble ver como una persona q le hizo tanto daño pudiera llegar así de la noche a la mañana y hacerla sentir como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, los recuerdos de esa noche invadían su mente tratando de tener algo con lo cual no volver a caer, pero ¿acaso quería más? Todo lo que había pasado era suficiente para no volver a creer en su palabra y eso se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero también recordaba sus palabras en ese momento, ¿era posible que lo que decía fuera verdad? No sabía que pensar, estaba en un conflicto de pensamiento y sentimientos encontrados, no paraba de llorar ni recordar, se encontraba ya desesperada sin saber q hacer, solo estaba tratando de buscar una salida, una solución a todo esto que le estaba pasando, en ese momento entra Quinn a su oficina y al verla así se le lanza a abrazarla.

Quinn: -abrazándola -**Amor ya, no llores, él no se merece q llores por lo q te haya dicho, tranquilízate ¿sí?**

Rachel: -llorando -**Es que tú no entiendes Quinn, él llega aquí como si nada y enreda todo a su paso, ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Por qué tenía q venir cuando yo ya estaba bien?**

Quinn: **él es un desgraciado q no merece nada de ti, tranquilízate amor q yo estaré aquí contigo**

Rachel: **gracias **-la abraza fuertemente, por algunos minutos ninguna dice nada, solo se dedican a abrazarse y a desahogarse

Quinn: -se separa un poco de ella y la mira a los ojos aun llorosos - **¿ya estas mejor?**

Rachel: **si, gracias**

Quinn: **espérame un segundo voy y te traigo un poquito de agua para q estés mejor**

Rachel: -separándose por completo de Quinn y secando sus lágrimas - **aquí te espero** -Quinn sale y vuelve a poco tiempo con el agua y algunos pañuelos-

Quinn: **ten, con esto te pondrás mejor**

Rachel: **gracias** -empieza a tomarse el agua - **eres un ángel ¿sabías? Siempre estas a mi lado cuando te necesito, gracias** -la abraza-

Quinn: **es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, te amo tanto**

Rachel: -calla, se separa, termina de limpiar por completo sus lágrimas y trata de cambiar la conversación - **y ¿Qué has sabido de tu mama?**

Quinn: **no mucho, lo mismo de siempre, aún Sandra está esperando que le den el alta. **

Rachel: **Ok, entonces nos tocó seguir esperando**

Quinn: **si, unas horas mas**

Rachel: **Quinn** **que te parece si me traer la agenda para hoy, quiero poner a trabajar ya**

Quinn: **¿segura? ¿ya estas mejor?**

Rachel: **si, no te preocupes q ya estoy bien**

Quinn: **ok, entonces ya te la traigo** -se levanta y se va por la agenda.

Mientras Rachel esperaba a Quinn decidió dejar a un lado todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento y dedicarse a trabajar, refugiarse en el trabajo era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, así que después de que Quinn le diera su agenda para el día se dispuso a trabajar hasta que recibieron la llamada de Brittany diciendo q ya Judy se podía ir a su casa, así q de inmediato salieron a la clínica donde ya las estaban esperando

Quinn: **hola Sandra, ¿hace mucho nos están esperando?**

Brittany: **hola, no, solo unos 10 minutos más o menos**

Quinn: **ok, entonces ¿vamos?**

Brittany: **si, vamos**

Quinn y Britt ayudan a llevar a Judy a la salida mientras Rachel cancela la cuenta de la estadía de Judy en la clínica, al llegar al carro las tres entran y se dirigen a la casa de Quinn

Quinn: **Rach ¿cuánto de debo?**

Rachel: **¿Cuánto me debes de qué?**

Quinn: **pues de lo de mi mama, ¿Cuánto te debo?**

Rachel: **no me debes nada**

Quinn: **como q no, dime por favor ¿Cuánto te debo?**

Rachel: **ya te dije q nada**

Quinn: **Rach deja de ser tan terca por favor y dime cuanto te tengo que pagar**

Rachel: **más bien deja de ser tan terca tú, q no me tienes q pagar nada**

Quinn: **como no, si es mi mama, es mi responsabilidad y por serlo yo tengo q pagar lo q ella gaste**

Rachel: **pues ella es tu mama y como tal termina siendo mi suegra y por ende yo también tengo la responsabilidad de pagar lo q necesite**

Quinn: **Rach por favor deja ya la bobada y dime**

Rachel: -frena el carro y grita - **¡Quinn ya! **-todas quedan en silencio - **perdón Quinn, no era mi intención gritarte, disculpen, no sé qué me está pasando**

Judy: **sea lo que sea tienes q solucionarlo porque yo no te voy a permitir q le vuelvas a gritar así a mi hija, y si ella quiere pagarte por mis gastos deberías dejarla, al fin y al cabo ella es mi hija no tu**

Brittany: **bueno, bueno, me hacen el favor y se calma todo el mundo aquí, amor y paz mujeres, llevemos la fiesta en paz**

Rachel: **si, es verdad lo que dice Britt, tranquilicemos todas, de nuevo pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, no volverá a pasar**

Judy: **eso espero**

Quinn: **tranquila, yo se q no estás muy bien que digamos, más bien perdóname tu a mí por la insistencia, pero igual deberías dejar q yo pague, no es tu obligación pagarle nada a mi mama**

Rachel: **es q yo no lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque quiero, mira hagamos algo, que esta sea la última vez q yo le pago algo a tu mama y listo, solucionado el problema, ¿te parece? **

Quinn: **mmm está bien, pero que se la ultima**

Rachel: **ok, te lo prometo **-arranca de nuevo - **ahora sí, próxima parada**…-Brittany interrumpe.

Brittany: **el próximo semáforo que se nos atraviese**-ríen y siguen su camino sin ninguna complicación, al cabo de unos minutos llegan a la casa -**Q, muévete pues q yo sola no soy capaz con mi mama**

Quinn: **ya voy** -sale del carro y ayuda a Brittany, mientras q Rachel abre la puerta de la casa.

Brittany: -entran a la casa llevan a Judy a su habitación y se va a la sala de estar a sentarse un rato - **hogar dulce hogar, un día fuera de la casa y ya la extrañaba, aunque bueno, si me hubiera tocado quedarme a dormir en la casa de Rach y no en la clínica yo creo q ahí si no extrañaría esta casita**-ríe-

Quinn: **bueno pues, no digas eso en voz alta q después se me enoja la casa y después quien se la aguanta** –ríen.

Brittany: **no pero hablando enserio, un día de estos me tienes q invitar a dormir a tu casa, deberíamos hacer una pijamada o algo así**

Quinn: **nosotras ya estamos muy grandes para eso, eso es más para ti q estas más pequeña.**

Brittany: **mmm pero que, crecer las hizo anti pijamadas o ¿qué?, entonces cambiémosle el nombre, dejémoslo en noche de chicas, ¿mejor no?**

Quinn: **es lo mismo**

Brittany: **pues si, pero tiene diferente nombre, ¿tú que piensas Rachel?**

Rachel: -despistada - **ehh, perdón, ¿Qué me decías?**

Brittany: **que si es verdad q una mujer es mucho mejor en la cama q un hombre**

Rachel: -ruborizada - **ehhh**

Quinn: **¡Brittany! Deja ya la bobada**

Brittany: **¿en qué mundo estas catalina? Estábamos diciendo que si un día de estos podemos hacer una pijamada en tu casa**

Rachel: **si claro, no hay ningún problema**

Brittany: **si ves Quinn, Rachie no es anti chévere como tu**

Quinn: **no pues yo solo decía, ya si Rach dice q si pues bueno**

Brittany: **si, pero hay un problema**

Rachel: **¿cuál?**

Sandra: **que solo somos nosotras tres, necesitamos más mujeres**

Rachel: **mmm bueno, yo podría invitar a mi cuñada y tu Quinn puedes invitar a Santana, ya hay seriamos cinco**

Brittany: **esa idea me está gustando**

Quinn: **claro, y también podemos invitar a Fernanda ¿no crees cielo?**

Rachel: -la mira fijamente y su expresión cambia- ¿**a Fernanda? Pero si apenas la acabas de conocer**

Quinn: **pero es una buena persona, deberíamos invitarla, además recuerda que le dije q le presentaría a Britt y pues que mejor oportunidad para hacerlo que ahí**

Rachel**: aja, ¿solo es para presentársela a tu hermana o es para estar más tiempo con ella?**

Brittany: **pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, creo q mi radar de detector de celos se ha acabado de activar y está a punto de explotar por la cantidad de celos q se perciben en el ambiente**

Quinn: **ya cállate Britt, Rach otra vez con lo mismo, ya párala ¿no?**

Rachel: **es que todo el tiempo la sacas en nuestras conversaciones, ya más bien párala tú**

Quinn: **oye cálmate, no entiendo porque estas tan celosa, antes la q debería estarlo soy yo, o te parece poco tener que aguantar ver como un idiota te besa mientras tú no haces nada y después de eso lo metes a tu oficina**

Brittany: **booom, ahora sí, acaba de explotar**

Quinn y Rachel: **¡ya cállate!**

Rachel: **no puedo creer q me traigas eso aquí, tu sabes bien q es lo q paso con Mark, no es justo q lo metas en esto**

Quinn: **porque sé que fue lo que paso con ese imbécil es q te estoy diciendo esto, ¿tú crees q después de todo lo q hizo es justo q venga y te ponga así como estas?, ¿acaso crees q no me he dado cuenta q has estado pensativa y despistada todo el día por su culpa?, ¿te confundió tanto o qué? **- Rachel calla -**ves, tú lo único q estás haciendo es buscar excusas, y así no podemos catalina, yo sé que te amo, pero en este momento te puedo decir q no se q es lo q estas sintiendo por mí, ese hombre llego y tu cambiaste tanto, de verdad no sé qué te pasa**

Brittany: **bueno niñas yo creo q no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto, mejor esperan un poco y hablan después**

Quinn: **Britt por favor no te metas, ella debería saber ahora mismo q es lo q siente por mí y me lo tiene q decir ahora, Rach habla**

Rachel: -con la cabeza agachada -**Quinn, perdón no era mi intención hacer q todo esto pasara, no quiero estar así contigo, eres alguien muy importante para mí, por favor disculpa mi estupidez**

Quinn: **esa no fue la pregunta q te hice Rachel, te pregunte que sentías por mí, pero veo q ya eso ni tu misma lo sabes** - Rachel guarda silencio

Brittany: Q **no seas tan dura con ella, yo realmente no se q paso pero si ella está así es porque fue algo grave, dale tiempo, no seas así**

Quinn: **ok, Rach, ¿quieres tiempo?**

Rachel: -con lágrimas en sus ojos - **no, yo solo quiero estar contigo, por favor no me dejes en este momento, te necesito **-la abraza.

Quinn: **Rach, tu sabes q yo te amo, eso no va a cambiar por nada del mundo, si tú no estás segura de lo q sientes por mí, está bien, te entiendo, sé que Mark fue alguien muy importante en tu vida y sé que haya hecho lo que haya hecho tu aun sientes algo por él, puede q sea amor, o puede ser algo de cariño por todos esos momentos lindos que pasaron juntos, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta q pase lo q pase contigo yo estaré aquí, si decides q él es el que se merece tu amor, con todo el dolor de mi alma lo aceptare, pero si decides escogerme te aseguro q seré la mujer más feliz del mundo entero y dedicare el resto de mi vida a serte feliz**

Rachel: **no entiendo que me pasa, no entiendo por qué estoy dudando, no sé cómo puedo estar pensado en él teniéndote a ti, soy una completa idiota** -rompe en llanto.

Quinn: -abrazándola fuerte - **ya linda, no llores más, solo estas confundida, eso es todo**

Rachel: **gracias, de verdad muchas gracias**

Quinn: **no es nada, ahora mírame **-se separa de ella y levanta su cabeza para que la mire - **me vas a hacer el favor de irte para tu casa a descansar, ya ahora me voy a la compañía y me hago cargo de todo lo q está pendiente, ahora lo q necesitas es tomarte un tiempo para pensar**

Rachel: **no me pidas eso por favor, lo q menos quiero ahora es pensar, solo quiero trabajar, quiero ocupar mi mente en algo q no sea él**

Quinn: -hace un gesto de malestar - **ok, entonces vámonos para la compañía a trabajar, puede q te ayude, pero debes tener en cuenta que tarde o temprano te debes enfrentar a tus sentimientos**

Rachel: **si, eso lo sé, pero por ahora quiero olvidarme de ellos**

Quinn: **ok, entonces ¿vamos?**

Rachel: **si, espera**- recuerda algo - **yo tengo q hablar hoy con tu mama, eso se me había olvidado por completo**

Quinn: **por eso no te preocupes yo me encargo de decirle q no te sientes bien para hablar hoy, mejor cambiamos la conversación para otro día.**

Rachel: **pero tu mama quiere hablar conmigo hoy, no le puedo hacer el desplante**

Quinn: **y ¿qué le vas a decir cuando te pregunte cualquier cosa? ¿Que estas confundida y no sabes q hacer? Mejor déjalo para otro día cuando sepas q es lo q quiere**

Rachel: **si, tienes razón, disculpa mi estupidez, creo q este no es mi día**

Quinn: **tranquila am…Rach, no te preocupes**

Rachel: **ok, ¿vamos entonces?**

Quinn: **aja** -dirigiéndose a Brittany, -**Brittany por favor mantente pendiente de mi mama, si pasa algo me llamas a la compañía, nos vemos más tarde**

Brittany: **ok, nos vemos ahora** -se acerca a Rachel - **Rach ya sabes q puedes contar conmigo para lo q necesites, y pues ten en cuenta lo de la pijamada, tal vez es te ayude a despejarte un poco**

Quinn:** no creo q sea pertinente eso en este momento**

Brittany: yo solo decía, es q un distractor sería bueno

Rachel: **no sería mala idea, ¿sabes q? organízala, te doy vía libre para q lo hagas este fin de semana en mi casa, prepara todo, me vas diciendo lo q necesitas o más bien mira **-busca algo en su bolso – **toma** -le pasa una tarjeta de crédito - **saca de ahí el dinero para lo q necesites**

Quinn: **¡no! ¿Qué haces?**-le quita la tarjeta a Rachel antes de q se la dé a Brittany - ¿**tú estás loca o qué?**

Rachel: **¿por qué?, ¿Qué paso?**

Quinn: **como se te ocurre darle una tarjeta de crédito a una niña irresponsable**

Brittany: **óyeme, pero si yo no soy irresponsable, yo se manejar bien el dinero**

Rachel: -riendo –**Oh Dios, amor como se te ocurre decirle así a mi cuñada**

Brittany: -con cara de sorpresa - **le dijiste amor y a mi cuñada, wow, avanzas rápido**

Quinn: **ya deja de molestarla**

Rachel: -seria - **bueno, igual no importa Quinn, déjale la tarjeta yo confió en ella, y pues si se gasta mucho después la hago pagar, por eso no te preocupes**

Quinn: **ok, así si me gusta** -le entrega la tarjeta a Sandra.

Brittany: **ahora a la q no me gustó fue a mí** -ríen- **no mentiras tranquilas q voy a hacer un buen uso de esta tarjeta**

Quinn: **eso esperamos, bueno ahora si nos vamos, cuidas mucho a mi mama, nos vemos**-le da un beso en la mejilla.

Brittany: **ok, nos vemos**

Rachel: **bueno Britt, yo veré, me cuidas la tarjeta **-se acerca a darle un beso y le susurra - **no importa q tanto gastes, solo encargarte de q sea espectacular-**vuelve a su tono de voz normal - **bueno, nos vemos, me saludas a Judy.**

Brittany: -con una gran sonrisa - **ok, chau**

Rachel y Quinn se dirigen a la compañía, en el trascurso a esta no hablan mucho solo lo necesario y al llegar se dedican inmediatamente a trabajar, el día trascurre en total tranquilidad.

Rachel estaba fundida en su trabajo, pero cuando lo acabo de inmediato miles de pensamientos y sentimientos la rodearon, era verdad lo q le había dicho Quinn, tenía q enfrentarse a esto tarde o temprano, y era mejor hacerlo más temprano q tarde, pero no sabía q debía hacer, así q después de tanto pensar se acordó de su Cupido, el único hombre q jamás la ha engañado y quien sabe muy bien que palabras decirle, así que decidió llamar a Jesse pero después de varios intentos no contesto su teléfono, al parecer todo estaba en su contra, o al menos eso era lo q ella pensaba, luego de ver q no podía contactarse con su hermano se dio por vencida y decidió irse a su casa, no sin antes dejar en la suya a Quinn, después de esto llego a su casa a pensar, luego de varias horas de estar en un completo conflicto de sentimientos, el cansancio mental y físico se apoderaron de ella dejando q cayera en un sueño donde los pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila, a pesar del cansancio seguían allí, haciendo q esta fuera una de las peores noches de su vida.

* * *

**N/ A :**

**Espero sus ataques….digo sus comentarios jejeje. Lamento la demora. Estoy un poco triste :( .**

**Un beso, se les quiere bonito, de gratis y con vista al mar.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y aguante.**

**Ahhh un beso a mi prometida y otro gran beso para mi hermosa.**


	29. Mas Que Un Sueño, Una Pesadilla

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Cuando una persona importante en tu vida decide irse el dolor q se siente es algo q no se puede describir, simplemente el dolor se apodera de ti y es casi imposible lograr q este se vaya, como dicen por ahí, "solo el tiempo cura las heridas" y solo el tiempo es q el q puede curar los dolores del alma, esos q se quedan marcados en ti, esos que el amor deja en ti.**

**Quinn**

Su día había sido uno de esos días que nadie quisiera tener, su despertar fue maravilloso, pero el trascurso del día fue agobiante, primero los celos de Rachel por Fernanda, luego el encuentro de Rachel con Mark y por último la indecisión que esta estaba teniendo por lo q sentía por ella, no sabía q era lo que debía hacer, por un lado sabía que Rachel necesitaba que ella estuviera cerca, pero eso también podía hacer q su confusión aumentara, no quería intervenir, lo único q deseaba era darle el espacio necesario para q aclarara sus sentimientos, pero ¿Qué era de ella? ¿Qué pasaba con todo lo que había hecho por amor? ¿Todo eso acaso no valía? Esas preguntas invadían su mente, pero se repetía mil y una vez "es solo una confusión, ella te ama, dale tiempo" y estaba dispuesta a dárselo, pero no sabía si ahora que su madre sabía todo estaría dispuesta a darle ese tiempo que ella necesitaba, debía convencerla, pero ¿Cómo? Se suponía que si ella se lo había dicho era porque estaba segura de lo que sentía por ella, y era verdad ella estaba segura, pero ahora era catalina la que dudaba, en ese momento sintió todo lo que muy probablemente sintió Rachel en esos momentos de inseguridades por su parte, de su miedo, de todas esas cosas que se interponían en su camino, esto era un obstáculo más que juntas debían derribar

Brittany: -entrando a la habitación de Quinn - **Q ¿cómo estás?**

Quinn: -decaída -**bien**

Brittany: **sí claro, con ese "bien"** -imita su voz - **me convenciste, de verdad** -se sienta a un lado de su cama - dime como estas después de todo esto

Quinn: -la mira -**no sé, creo q en parte me lo merezco por no haber tenido la valentía desde un principio, eso es uno de los factores que influyen en que este pasando lo que está pasando**

Brittany: **no digas eso, mira que tú fuiste muy valiente, no cualquiera hace eso que hiciste, y menos teniendo una mama como la nuestra**

Quinn: -bajando la mirada -**pero fue muy tarde**

Brittany: **no fue tarde, lo hiciste a tiempo, ¿tú te imaginas que esto no hubiera pasado en este momento? Tal vez ahora Rachel si tendría por qué dudar de tu amor, pero con esto solo le demostraste que de verdad la amas, ten por seguro que esto lo va a tener en cuenta a hora q está pasando por esto**

Quinn: **no sé, o más bien no entiendo**- se levanta de la cama - **de verdad no entiendo ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer Mark ahora?, ¿por qué llego a desestabilizarla?, ¿por qué?**

Brittany: **la que no entendí aquí soy yo, ¿quién es ese tal mark?**

Quinn: **su ex, ella se iba a casar con el pero él le hizo algo imperdonable, por eso fue que lo dejo, pero al parecer ya lo perdono **-vuele y se acuesta en su cama -**él fue la primera persona q amo en su vida, por eso esta como esta, al parecer yo solo soy un simple experimento o algo que pudo probar en su vida y ya ahora vuelve con su verdadero amor** -una lagrima empieza rodar por su mejilla

Brittany: -se acuesta a su lado y la abraza- **no digas eso, no creo q eso sea así, a ella se le nota q siente algo por ti, solo dale tiempo para q se aclare**

Quinn: -llorando -**es muy difícil hacerlo, yo la amo, y llega esta imbécil así como así y la pone a dudar de lo q siente por mí, no creo q eso sea amor, ella aun lo ama, lo ama más de lo q me puede amar a mí** –Britt solo la abraza dejando q se desahogue llorando, así se la paso por mucho tiempo hasta que tocan la puerta

Judy: **Quinnie, Brittany, ¿estás ahí?**

Brittany: **si señora, ya salimos**

Judy: **bueno, las espero entonces**

Brittany: **vamos Q, sé que es duro todo esto, pero trata de dar tu mejor cara a mama, ella no se puede enterar de esto así q animo**

Quinn: -limpiado sus lágrimas - **ok** –respira profundo- **dame un segundo me lavo la cara y hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado**

Brittany: **dale yo te espero** -a los pocos segundos salen de la habitación.

Judy: **¿por qué se demoraron tanto?**

Brittany: **lo que pasa mami es q Quinn no se sentía muy bien, esta como enfermita, entonces la estaba acompañando porque estaba con mucho vómito**

Judy: a ya, pero ya estás bien hija

Quinn: **si señora, ya estoy un poquito mejor**

Judy: **bueno, entonces Britt ayúdame a ir abajo para prepararle un remedio a Quinn para q se le pare el vómito**

Quinn: **no mami tranquila, no es necesario, de verdad ya estoy mejor**

Judy: **¿segura?**

Quinn: **si señora**

Judy: **bueno, entonces ¿a qué hora viene Rachel?, pensé q se iba a quedar apenas salieran del trabajo **

Quinn: **no mami ella tampoco se pudo quedar, es que también esta enfermita, está peor q yo, creo q nos hizo daño lo que comimos al almuerzo por eso yo le dije q mejor se fuera a su casa porque de verdad está mal.**

Judy: **para mí que fue que se enfermó preciso para no venir a hablar conmigo**

Quinn: **no mami como crees, ella quería venir, pero yo no la deje, en estos momentos no está en las condiciones como para contestarte nada**

Judy: **está bien, entonces esperemos a que se recupere para que hablemos, entonces niñas yo me voy a descansar, ¿Britt vienes conmigo?**

Brittany: **mami yo creo q es mejor q esta noche yo duerma con Q ¿no crees? Es q me da miedo q se enferme más y tú sabes cómo es ella de necia, puede estar q se muere y no avisa**

Judy: **si, tienes razón, entonces me voy a dormir, q tengan buena noche, hasta mañana**

Quinn y Brittany: **hasta mañana mami** -cada una se acerca y le da un beso de buenas noches y se van a la habitación de Quinn

Quinn: **gracias por estar aquí conmigo**

Brittany: **no es nada hermanita, ahora mejor duerme q lo necesitas, ya mañana será otro día **- Quinn se acuesta en la cama junto con Brittany y después de algún tiempo logra conciliar el sueño, pero el sonido de su celular la despierta –**Hola** -en voz baja – **hola Santy, hablas con Britt ella ahora está dormida, pero si gustas le dejas un mensaje**

Quinn: ¿Britt quién es?

Brittany: -dirigiéndose a Santana - **espera q ya se despertó **-mirando a Quinn - **es Santana**

Quinn: **pásamela** -le estira la mano

Brittany: **ya te la paso** - le dice esto a Santana y le pasa el celular.

Quinn: hola S

Santana: **hola Q, q pena despertarte, no pensé q estuvieras dormida tan temprano**

Quinn: **es q ha sido un día duro, por eso decidí dormir temprano**

Santana: **ah ok, no pues yo solo llamaba para preguntar por tu mama, es q como en la compañía hoy no nos vimos estaba un poquito preocupada y pues como tampoco tengo en número de tu hermana ahí si es q estaba más desinformada que quien sabe quien**

Quinn: **claro, pero tranquila q ella está bien, ya está aquí en la casa y pues yo la veo bien**

Santana: **a bueno, entonces creo q eso es todo, me disculpas por despertarte**

Quinn: **ok, oye pero si quieres entonces te paso el número de Sandra ella es la q mantiene con mi mama así que ella es la que te puede dar más información que yo**

Santana: **ok, dámelo entonces**

Quinn: **si mira es…**-se lo da - **y pues bueno ya sabes que alguna duda la llamas y ella te la resuelve**

Santana: **ok Q, entonces ahora sí que tengas buena noche**

Quinn: **ok lo mismo ciao**–cuelga.

Brittany: **¿se puede saber tú por qué andas repartiendo mi número?**

Quinn: **ay ya no molestes, ni que fueras tan importante como para no dar tu número, ya mejor duérmete** -la abraza y vuelve a quedarse dormida

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como era de costumbre estaba un poco ansiosa por saber algo de Rachel así q salió casi corriendo de su casa para poder llegar rápido a la compañía, al llegar aún no estaba Rachel, eso era común, ella siempre llegaba más temprano de lo habitual y en esta oportunidad lo hizo aún más temprano.

Los minutos pasaban y las ansias aumentaban cada vez más, hasta que por fin sus ojos vieron lo que tanto querían ver, allí estaba hermosa como siempre, pero algo había cambiado, no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto la caracterizaba cuando tenían algún contacto visual, algo en ella había cambiado, cada paso q daba hacia su oficina era decido y lleno de coraje, veía como a paso rápido se iba acercando la mujer q tanto amaba, pero solo con verla sintió como un frio inundo todo su ser, no entendía por qué sentía esto, pero cada vez ese frio se intensificaba, en el momento de llegar Rachel a su escritorio se acercó, la saludo y le pidió que fuera a su oficina en 5 minutos, fueron los 5 minutos más largos de toda su vida, los 5 minutos más esperados.

Quinn: -toca la puerta.

Rachel: **sigue Quinn**

Quinn: -un poco nerviosa - **buenos días doctora**

Rachel: **buenos días Quinn, siéntate por favor**

Quinn: -toma asiento y abre su agenda - **bueno doctora para el día de hoy…** -Rachel la interrumpe-

Rachel: **espera Quinn, antes de eso quisiera hablar contigo**

Quinn: -más nerviosa de lo q estaba - **está bien doctora **

Rachel: **ok, pero quiero q hablemos Quinn y Rachel no Quinn y la doctora ¿está bien?**

Quinn: -un poco más calmada – ok Rachel, como digas

Rachel: **bueno Quinn, quisiera hablarte de nosotras, de todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, antes q nada quiero decirte q has sido una de las mejores personas que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, has sido muy importante para mí, llegaste a mi vida en un momento donde ya no creía en nada ni en nadie, me ayudaste a ver muchas cosas de mi q no conocía, me enseñaste a volver a abrir de nuevo mi corazón a alguien y eso es algo q te agradezco mucho, te puedo asegurar q cada momento q pase contigo fueron los mejor días de mi vida, despertar a tu lado fue una de las mejores sensaciones y hacerte mía fue lo mejor que he hecho en todo este tiempo, has sido y serás la única mujer de mi vida, pero** -baja su mirada - **anoche estuve pensado en muchas cosas, en todo lo que ha pasado, en todo lo que pase con Mark, en todo lo que pase contigo y me he dado cuenta q él es el hombre q yo amo, por más que me decía que tú eras la persona indicada para mí, mi corazón lo volvía a elegir a él, perdóname, sé que has hecho muchas cosas por mí, pero no puedo engañar a mi corazón, él es que tiene la última palabra y ya ha elegido y lo eligió a él **- Quinn solo se dedicaba a mirarla y a callar – **Quinn** -le toma la mano - **dime algo**

Quinn: -con una lagrima en su rostro - **¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Ya elegiste no? **-Rachel agacha la cabeza **- no pensé q esto fuera a doler tanto** -se agarra el pecho - **siento como si me hubieran arrancado en corazón** -sus lágrimas aumentan y toma un respiro profundo - **está bien, si estás segura de lo que quieres yo no me voy a meter en esto, solo ten presente q si él te vuelve a lastimar ya no estaré aquí para ti, perdón pero después de esto no soy capaz de estar aquí** -se levanta y trata de irse-

Rachel: -no la deja irse - **pero ¿para dónde vas?**

Quinn: **no importa para donde voy, eso ni siquiera yo lo sé, lo único q sé es que quiero alejarme de ti, lo siento pero no me puedo aguantar esto**

Rachel: **Quinn no te vayas, por favor no me dejes**

Quinn: **¿que no te deje? Por Dios Rachel aquí la que me está dejando eres tú, lo siento pero no puedo más con esto **-sale de la oficina y Rachel sale detrás.

Rachel: -la sigue hasta el baño - **Quinn por favor no te pongas así, pensé que te amaba, pero**…- Quinn la interrumpe

Quinn: **no me digas más, no me hagas más daño**-sale del baño dejándola dentro.

El dolor que sentía en su pecho era algo q nunca antes en la vida había sentido, era como si no tuviera nada en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. Las lágrimas salían por inercia y lo único que quería era salir de allí, no aguantaba más estar en ese lugar. Recogía sus cosas mientras sus lágrimas caigan desenfrenadamente en su escritorio, de repente, sintió como su alrededor daba vueltas, no se sentía bien, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse siendo la imagen de catalina la última en ver, después de eso, solo escuchaba una voz q a lo lejos decía su nombre

Brittany: -moviéndola - **Quinn, Q, Quinn despierta ya** -la mueve con más fuerza y Quinn despierta-

Quinn: -asustada - **¿dónde estoy?**

Brittany: **¿dónde más?, en tu habitación**

Quinn: **¿en mi habitación? -**recordó todo lo que había posado y se desesperó - ¿**dónde está Rachel?**-mirando para todos lados.

Brittany: **tranquila, ella está en su casa**

Quinn: **¿en su casa? Claro debe estar con Mark**-empieza a llorar.

Brittany: **¿con Mark? Ay Q, ¿se puede saber que estabas soñando?**

Quinn: -confundida - **¿soñando?**

Brittany**: claro, no ves q me toco despertarte porque estabas llorando como loca, ¿Qué estabas soñando?**

Quinn: **¿Qué? ¿Ósea que todo fue un sueño?**

Brittany: **aja**

Quinn: -aliviada - **gracias Dios mío** -se recuesta en su cama.

Brittany: -la mira extrañada - **y bueno, ¿no me vas a contar q soñaste?**

Quinn: **eso no fue un sueño, más bien lo podemos llamar pesadilla**

Brittany: **bueno sueño, pesadilla, lo q sea, ¿me vas a contar o no?**

Quinn: **eh pero como desesperada la niña ¿no?**

Brittany: **si un poco**

Quinn: **está bien te voy a contar** -respira profundo - **lo q soñé fue que Rach me había terminado, me decía q había sido algo muy lindo en su vida pero a la persona q verdaderamente amaba era a Mark así q me boto.**

Brittany: -sorprendida - **¿enserio estabas soñando eso? **

Quinn: **si**

Brittany: **wow, creo q tienes un trauma con ese tal Mark**

Quinn: **la verdad no sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto, pero gracias a Dios fue solo un sueño, pero se sintió tan real, fue un dolor tan grande el que sentí cuando cata me decía todo eso, espero q esto nunca vaya a pasar**

Brittany: -la abraza - **bueno, pero todo fue un sueño así q no te preocupes, deja q todo pase como tenga q pasar**

Quinn: **ok, esperemos q todo salga bien**

Brittany: **saldrá bien, ahora si vuelve a dormir q ya dentro de poco te tienes q volver a levantar**

Quinn: **después de esta pesadilla no creo q pueda volver a conciliar el sueño**

Brittany: **pues inténtalo, porque yo todavía quiero dormir un poquito mas**

Quinn: -riendo - **ok, entonces lo intentare**

Pasaron algunos minutos y por mas q intentaba, no podía dormir, hasta q después de algunas horas logro volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo pero siempre teniendo en presente aquel sueño.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso.**

**Un beso para mi hermosa, un beso para mi princesita, un beso para mi prometida y otros más para que se lo repartan ja ja ja aja ja naaahh solo bromeo.**

**Te amo ;).**

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar.**


	30. ¿Amor o Deseo?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

"_**¿Amor o deseo?, definitivamente en muchas ocasiones podemos confundir el amor con el sexo, con esas ganas de estar con la otra persona, el desearla a tal punto q creemos q es amor lo q verdaderamente sentimos, cuando el deseo carnal es el q nos llama a gritos. El amor no es solo sexo, el amor va más allá de eso, pero bueno, no me crean, al fin y al cabo estas palabras las está escribiendo alguien q no conoce lo q es el amor".**_

**Rachel **

El sonido de su alarma le avisaba q era hora ya de levantarse, la verdad llevaba mucho tiempo de estar despierta, su sueño fue interrumpido varias veces por las palabras de cada uno, las de Quinn y Mark siempre rodaban por su mente. La confusión seguía apoderada de ella, no podía decidir q hacer, mientras más pensaba menos decidía. Después de hacer todo lo pertinente antes de irse a trabajar se dispuso a irse a la compañía, trabajar era lo q necesitaba, lo único q quería era lograr q el trabajo ocupara su mente y de esa manera distraerse un poco.

Al llegar a la compañía se dirigió a su oficina y al salir del ascensor se encontró fijamente con la mirada insistente de Quinn, sabia q tenía que hablar con ella, pero todavía no sabía q decirle, intentaba esquivarle la mirada, pero no podía, la mirada de Quinn la atrapaba, sentía tanta ganas de decirle q era ella a quien había elegido, q no tenía más dudas, q ella siempre había sido el amor de su vida y que Mark no era más q un mal recuerdo, pero no, sus sentimientos aun no le decía nada, solo un poco más de tiempo era lo q necesitaba, solo eso.

Rachel: **bueno días Q, ¿cómo amaneciste?**

Quinn: **muy bien doctora y ¿tu?**

Rachel: **mmm no tan bien q digamos, pero ahí vamos, será q puedes pasar en unos 5 minutos a mi oficina, tengo q hablar contigo**

Quinn: -nerviosa - **¿en 5 minutos?**

Rachel: **si, 5 minutos, ¿Por qué?**

Quinn: **no por nada, ya voy**

Rachel: **ok, te espero**

Después de 5 minutos sintió q tocaron la puerta

Rachel: **sigue Quinn**.

Quinn: -nerviosa - **me necesitabas doctora**

Rachel: **si, sigue siéntate**

Quinn: -se sienta - **y bueno, para q soy buena doctora**

Rachel: **Q, necesito que dejes a un lado lo de doctora y hables con Rachel no con tu jefe ¿esta bien?**

Quinn: -más nerviosa - **ok, dime**

Rachel: **oye q tienes, ¿por qué estas nerviosa?**

Quinn: **no es por nada, cosas q pasan nada mas**

Rachel: **ok, mira, de lo q quiero hablar es de nosotras, sé que estas esperando una respuesta en este momento y sé que mereces saber lo q estoy pensado ahora, pero lo único q te puedo decir es q no sé, aun me encuentro indecisa, te lo digo porque no me parece gusto hacerte sufrir por la espera a una respuesta a aun no tengo, perdón, pero aun necesito más tiempo **

Quinn: -toma su mano - **Rach, tu sabes q te voy a dar el tiempo y el espacio q necesites, por mi parte no hay presión alguna, solo espero q utilices bien ese tiempo para poder hacer una buena elección.**

Rachel: **gracias, de verdad no sé cómo puedo estar en estas teniendo una mujer tan maravillosa a mi lado**

Quinn: **tranquila, es q bien es cierto q una cosa es la q piensa el cerebro y otra muy diferente la q dice el corazón, guíate por él, él es el que tiene todas las respuestas a tus dudas**

Rachel: -se queda mirándola - **sabes que eres una persona única, eres muy especial, me gustaría mucho q si esto no funcionara sigamos siendo amigas**

Quinn: -suelta su mano y endereza su cuerpo -**Rach, eso es algo q no creo q sea posible, si las cosas llegan hasta aquí te puedo asegurar q no sería capaz de estar cerca de ti, lo siento pero no creo q sea posible ser tu amiga, te amo tanto q eso sería como una tortura para mí.**

Rachel: -agacha la mirada - **ok, te entiendo para nadie sería fácil esto, pero ¿sabes qué? Mejor no hablemos más de eso q aun no sabes q es lo va a pasar, lo único q tenemos seguro en esta vida es la muerte el resto es incierto**

Quinn: **si, eso es verdad, entonces por ahora a dedicarnos al trabajo ¿no?**

Rachel: **exacto, vamos a ver si este me ayuda a despejarme un poco.**

Quinn: **ok doctora, entonces empecemos con lo q tiene para el día de hoy**

Rachel: **Quinn espera, ¿será q me puedes hacer un último favor? **

Quinn: **si claro doctora, dime q necesitas**

Rachel: **¿sería mucho pedir q me regales un beso?**

Quinn: -sonriendo - **claro q no es mucho pedir** -se acerca a ella y la empieza a besar.

Ese beso era quizá, el beso más importante de todos, en este se notaba el esmero de Quinn porque Rachel sintiera todo lo q ella estaba sintiendo, y Rachel lo sentía, sentía como sus labios devoraban los de ella trasmitiéndole todo el amor q sentía Quinn, con ese beso estaba obteniendo lo q su corazón estaba buscando, o eso era lo q ella creía, el sentir de nuevo los labios de Quinn besando los suyos le daba la seguridad q tanto buscaba pero de inmediato la imagen de Mark llegaba a su mente y el momento mágico estando en brazos de Quinn se esfumo quedando ella y sus pensamientos

Rachel: -se separa - **gracias, ese beso me ha servido mucho**

Quinn: -aun sonriendo - **esa era la intensión** -ríen

Rachel: **bueno, ahora sí de nuevo al trabajo** - Quinn le empieza a informar todo lo q necesita y luego se va dejando sola a Rachel

El tiempo pasaba rápido, en ocasiones deseaba q en esta oportunidad el tiempo parara un poco para no tener q enfrentarse de nuevo a su realidad, después de estar toda la mañana ahogada de tanto trabajo, termino, no podía creer q todo lo q tenia q hacer ya lo había hecho, eso era algo muy malo en ese momento, no sabía q más ponerse a hacer para distraer su mente, estaba en esas cuando sintió q abrieron la puerta de su oficina

Jesse: **¡hermanita de mi alma!**

Rachel: -asustada **- bobo me asustaste**

Jesse: **no pues tan sensible la niña, quien sabe q tantos demonios te están rodeando en este momento q ya mí presencia te asusta** -se acerca a su escritorio y se sienta

Rachel: **no creas hermanito, esos demonios estas muy presentes en mi, me están persiguiendo por todos lados**

Jesse: **¿enserio Rach? Entonces creo q he llegado en el momento indicado**

Rachel: **si, acaba de llegar mi ángel, el que me va sacar de una vez por todas de esto**

Jesse: **no jodas Rachel, ¿otra vez es Quinn verdad?**

Rachel: **no, esta vez soy yo**

Jesse: **¿tu? Ahora si me perdí, cuéntame ¿Qué paso?**

Rachel: **está bien, yo te voy a contar pero prométeme q no te vas a poner bravo**

Jesse: **¿Por qué habría yo de ponerme bravo contigo?**

Rachel: **tu solo prométemelo ¿sí?**

Jesse: **ok te lo prometo**

Rachel: **ok** -toma aire - **es por Mark** -apenas dijo este nombre la expresión de Jesse cambio de serenidad a enojo - **ha vuelto y estoy confundida, no se q hacer con él, ayer estuvo aquí y me dijo muchas cosas q me dejaron pensando y no sé qué hacer**

Jesse: **¿acaso tienes algo q pensar?**

Rachel: **es q ayer me dijo q me amaba y q el sentía q yo aún lo seguía haciendo y no sé si de verdad aun lo hago, es q si siento algo por él, pero no sé qué es**

Jesse: **yo si se q es, es el beneficio de la duda, mínimo vino a decirte q el no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo q paso y q lo perdonaras porq el aun te ama, ¿o me equivoco?**

Rachel: **si, eso fue lo q me dijo**

Jesse: **ok y conociéndote como te conozco muy probablemente le creíste todo lo q te dijo**

Rachel: **si**

Jesse: -se acerca a ella y le toma sus manos - **hermosa, eres muy ingenua, ¿tú crees q después de todo lo q te hizo él va a volver a ser el mismo? Déjame decirte algo hermanita, el que es nunca deja de ser y si lo hizo una vez lo volverá a hacer una vez más, eso te lo puedo asegurar**

Rachel: **pero sonaba tan arrepentido, de verdad se le notaba q estaba mal por lo q hizo, no sé J**

Jesse: **es q no digo q no este arrepentido, pero no por eso vas a volver con él, ¿quién te dijo a ti que perdonar el sinónimo de volver? **

Rachel: **nadie, pero soy débil ante él, cuando él está a mi lado no soy yo, me dejo llevar por él, no le puedo negar nada, es algo q desde siempre me ha pasado con él**

Jesse: **y ¿crees q eso es bueno?**

Rachel: **no**

Jesse: **entonces ahí está tu respuesta, mira, yo se q él fue muy importante en tu vida, ha sido el único hombre capaz de capturar tu corazón, pero al mismo tiempo hizo trizas de él y no quiero q eso vuelva a pasar contigo, no te quiero volver a ver como aquella vez, él no te merece y lo sabes solo q la lastima está rondando tus pensamientos, lo q sientes por él es lastima no amor, tu amas a otra persona y sabes muy bien de quien es q estoy hablando **-Rachel guarda silencio - **ok, creo q yo ya he hecho todo lo q tenia q hacer, la respuesta de todo esto está frente a tus ojos, solo q eres una excelente ciega, espero q mis palabras si las hayas escuchado y no te hayas convertido en una excelente sorda también, porque puedes estar cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida, piensa en eso, piensa en lo q puede pasar si decides volver con ese…** -calla -**Mark, ante todo debes saber q tienes mi apoyo en lo q decidas, pero piénsalo muy bien, y no olvides pensar con este **-señala su corazón - **a veces la razón no es una buena consejera, bueno hermanita espero q mis palabras te hayan servido de algo ahora llego el momento de partir, me volé (escapar) de la oficina y ya deben de estar buscándome**

Rachel: **ok Jesse muchas gracias, como siempre estás aquí para mí, espero poder verte pronto, q estés bien **-se despide de él y se va.

Después de su conversación con Jesse estaba un poco más clara, aun no resolvía su dilema, pero estaba cerca, percibía q pronto podría llegar a solucionar todo esto, estaba un poco aliviada por sentir esto, pero su alivio no duro mucho

Quinn: -llamándola por el teléfono - doctora Berry aquí la está buscando el mismo hombre de ayer

Rachel: -sorprendida - **¡¿qué?! ¿Mark está aquí otra vez?**

Quinn: **si señora, te está buscando**

Rachel: **y que quiere**

Quinn: **la verdad no se doctora**

Rachel: **ok, hazlo pasar entonces**

Quinn: -con su voz quebrada - **está bien**

A los pocos segundos entra Mark a su oficina

Mark: -entregándole un ramo de rosas - **hola hermosa ¿cómo estás? **-se acerca y le da un beso.

Rachel: **yo bien y ¿tu?**

Mark: **ahora q te veo, mucho mejor, te extrañe mucho** -la abraza y la empieza a besar.

Rachel: -se separa -**Mark para ¿sí? mira q estamos en mi trabajo**

Mark: **Rachel pero si eso nunca te importo, es más, eso te excitaba más** -se acerca a volverla a besar pero Rachel lo esquiva.

Rachel: **si, pero ya he cambiado**

Mark: **ok, no insisto más entonces**

Rachel: **y bueno, ¿a qué viniste? **

Mark: **he venido a invitarte a almorzar**

Rachel: **mmm no creo q sea buena idea, tengo demasiado trabajo y….** la interrumpe-

Mark: **y nada de excusas, me haces el favor y te alistas porque nos vamos**

Rachel: **pero te dije q…**-la besa-

Mark: -con voz suplicante - **no seas así mi amor, mira q desde hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos y quiero comer contigo, ¿es mucho pedir eso?**

Rachel: **está bien, vamos entonces**

Mark: **veras q no te vas a arrepentir** - Rachel se organiza un poco y salen de la oficina

Pasan por el lado de Quinn y se alejan de ella mientras Mark toma la mano de Rachel, al llegar al ascensor antes de q las puertas se cierren Mark le roba un beso a Rachel el cual Quinn alcanza a ver

Mark: **estoy tan feliz de poder volver a estar contigo**

Rachel: **aun no estás conmigo, recuerda q estoy con alguien más**

Mark: **ahí amor, seamos sinceros, si de verdad ese "alguien más" te importara no estarías aquí conmigo, tú al q amas es a mí, no a ese**

Rachel: **estas equivocado, lo q siento por esa persona es muy grande, más grande de lo q te imaginas**

Mark: **pero no más grande q lo q sientes por mí, cata ya deja de pensar en él y quédate aquí conmigo, vive este momento conmigo y nadie más, así te darás cuenta q él es un simple capricho y yo soy tu verdadero amor **-la empieza a besar.

Este beso está completamente diferente, era más pasional, el deseo corría por sus venas y Rachel no hacía más q corresponderle, pero sentía la diferencia entre los dos, con Quinn era todo diferente, era más tierno, mas lleno de ese amor q tanto buscaba, mientras q con Mark era más pasión, el despertaba en ella esa parte indefensa pero al mismo tiempo ese instinto sexual desenfrenado. Al sentir todo esto se separó de él tratando de volver a la realidad, a su realidad.

Rachel: -agitada - **bueno, entonces vamos a almorzar ¿no?**

Mark: **o podemos ir a otro lugar más interesante**

Rachel: **no, mejor vamos a almorzar, tengo mucha hambre**

Mark: **ok, entonces vamos, yo te llevo**

Rachel: **no, prefiero q cada uno vaya en su carro, yo te sigo**

Mark: **ok como quieras** -cada uno se va a su carro y llegan al restaurante.

Al llegar al restaurante cada quien hizo su pedido y empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia. Rachel recordó el por qué se había enamorado de él, ese tiempo q había compartido le hizo recordar todo lo bueno q tenia y efectivamente sabia q sentía algo diferente a lastima por él, era algo más, ¿amor? Podría ser, ¿deseo? Muy probablemente, pero lastima, definitivamente eso no era. El almuerzo termino y con él, el tiempo q tenia disponible para compartir con Mark. Después de esto Rachel se dirigió a la compañía y continuo con sus labores hasta el final del día, aun no había decidido nada, pero ahora estaba mucho mejor q antes.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso. **

**Estoy enferma, Me siento re mal, por acá en Venezuela es temporada de lluvia y la gripe me ataco.**

**Un beso para mi princesita, un beso para mi prometida y otros más para que se lo repartan ja ja ja aja ja naaahh solo bromeo.**

**Te amo ;). Mi hermosa como eres? Te leo y estoy cansada de imaginarte porque estoy segura que mi imaginación no es capaz de describir tu belleza, ¿Así que podrás decírmelo? Como tarea eh… ha ha ha, Un beso donde lo quieras ;) Ó Mejor 3 besos (Ya los pensé jaja).**

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar.**


	31. Licor y Despecho, igual A El Peor Error

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

_**Licor + despecho= el peor error de tu vida. En una gran cantidad de ocasiones utilizamos el alcohol como acompañante, y en realidad es un buen acompañante, con el podemos llegar a hacer cosas q jamás en la vida llegamos a pensar q podíamos hacer, a su lado experimentamos momentos de verdadero gozo o tratamos de ahogar nuestras penas y tristezas, pero siempre está ahí a nuestro lado tentándonos para q estemos con él, pero el verdadero problema no es q este, sino q no este, cuando este nos falta y volvemos a ser quiénes éramos, nos damos cuenta de todo lo pasamos junto a él, y en ocasiones los momentos q recordamos no son precisamente los que queríamos recordar. Actuar bajo este tipo de efectos, nos pueden nublar la mente y enceguecer al corazón y por lo tanto hacemos cosas de las cuales nos podemos arrepentir por el resto de nuestras vidas.**_

**Quinn**

Un día difícil definitivamente, mantenía con mucha, pero mucha ansiedad y Rachel seguía sin decir nada, le destrozaba el corazón ver cómo salía con Mark y lo q más fuerte de todo era ver como este la trababa como si fuera su mujer, los besos y todas las muestras de afecto de él hacia ella hacían que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, lo único q deseaba hacer era olvidarse de todo por un momento y respirar, llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno para q este llegara a su cerebro y de esa manera pensar con claridad.

La semana paso sin ningún tipo de avances, ya no sabía q más excusas darle a su madre y mucho menos q más excusas o consuelos darle a su corazón, se decía una y otra vez q Rachel iba a volver, q esto era algo pasajero, pero cada vez q se decía esto, Rachel dañaba esa ilusión junto con Mark, el desespero ya se estaba apoderando de su ser, sentía q la estaba perdiendo y todo esto pasaba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. En el trascurso de la semana para poder distraer su mente se dedicó a hacer su trabajo y de paso a ayudarle a Brittany con lo de la pijamada.

Quinn: -hablando por teléfono -**Britt, llámame más tarde q de verdad ando ocupada**

Brittany: **Q pero es q mira q ya hoy es viernes, hoy se supone q debe empezar esto, y tu ni siquiera has invitado a nadie, ponte seria por favor, o sino quedaremos solo Rachie, tu y yo y ese plan no me gusta mucho**

Quinn: **si, eso ya lo sé, pero no he tenido tiempo de avisar, pero si me das unos minutos, ahora mismo llamo a las niñas q voy a invitar**

Brittany: **ok eso espero, entonces te doy 20 minutos para q llames, si en 20 minutos no llamas yo misma voy y te obligo a q las llames, ¿está bien?**

Quinn: **ok, ya mismo me pongo en esas, ahora si me disculpas voy a hacer unas llamadas para invitar a unas amigas a una pijamada de TODO UN FIN DE SEMANA, oye, a todas estas, eres como medio exagerada no? Todo un fin de semana en una pijamada, eso es más como una salida de finde, te pasas de verdad**

Brittany: **cual salida de finde ni que nada, es una pijamada y como tal todas vamos a estar en pijama todo el día todos los días, ese ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida, te imaginas como será eso, ¡todo el día en pijama!, genial.**

Quinn: **eres una niña, ahora sí, voy a llamar, me llamas ahora, chau**

Brittany: **ok, en 20 minutos te llamo, y el tiempo empieza a correr desde ya, así q chau** -cuelga el teléfono

Quinn: -empieza a hacer las llamadas – **S hola, como estas**

Santana: -sorprendida - **¿****Quinn****? ¿Tú qué haces llamándome estando tan cerca?**

Quinn: -ríe - **cuestiones de tiempo**

Santana: **ok, entonces dime**

Quinn: **lo q pasa es q te quiero invitar a una pijamada en la casa de Rach**

Santana: **¿una pijamada?**

Quinn: **aja, una pijamada, te advierto de una vez q es todo el fin de semana y empieza desde hoy, por las pijamas no te preocupes porq Britt ya se encargo de comprar para cada una**

Santana: ¿**Qué? Y ¿a q hora hicieron todo eso? Y ¿Por qué hasta ahora me avisas?**

Quinn: **cuestiones de tiempo**

Santana: **no pues tan ocupada la niña**

Quinn: **aunque no lo creas es verdad, he estado muy ocupada por eso hasta ahora te aviso, entonces, ¿cuento contigo?**

Santana: **y quienes van a ir**

Quinn: **pues hasta ahora solo sabemos q van Rach, Britt, creo q la cuñada de Rach, Alejandra, y yo, falta confirmar a una más y a ti**

Santana: **ok, me apunto, la verdad no tenía nada para este finde, entonces ¿dónde nos vemos?**

Quinn: **no tranquila, nosotras pasamos por ti**

Santana: **ok, ¿a qué hora?**

Quinn: **a las 8 pasamos, ¿listo?**

Santana: **ok, entonces las espero**

Quinn: **ok, nos vemos más tarde, q estés bien**-cuelga y busca llamar a Fernanda pero se da cuenta q no tiene su número telefónico así q llama a Rachel para pedírselo.

Rachel: **dime ****Quinn**

Quinn: **doctora, q pena interrumpirte pero necesito q me hagas un favor**

Rachel: **tranquila, dime q necesitas**

Quinn:** doctora es acerca de la pijamada q está planeada para empezar esta noche, lo q pasa es q ¿te acuerdas q vamos a invitar a Fernanda? Pues bien, para hacer eso necesitamos su número telefónico y yo no lo tengo, ¿será q tú me lo puedes dar?**

Rachel: -seria - **¿enserio la piensas invitar? **

Quinn: **si, ¿por qué?**

Rachel: -con cierto malestar - **no, por nada, entonces mira, llama a la casa y te comunicas con rosita y ya ella te la puede pasar, o si quieres marca el siguiente número…. Ahí también la puedes contactar**

Quinn: **ok doctora muchas gracias por tu colaboración, oye, a todas estas, ¿tú ya le dijiste a tu cuñada lo de la pijamada?**

Rachel: **aja, y dijo q allá estaría, así q ella ya está confirmada**

Quinn: **ah ok, entonces eso es todo doctora, nos vemos mas tarde** -cuelga

Cada palabra de Rachel le dolía, cada vez la sentía más fría, más distante, pero aun así se aguantaba todo.

Quinn: -llamando a Fernanda - **alo? Por favor con Fernanda**

Fernanda: **con ella habla, ¿Quién es**?

Quinn: **hola Fernanda hablas con**** Quinn****, la novia, o bueno la amiga de Rachel, ¿me recuerdas?**

Fernanda: **claro, no podría olvidarme de ti**

Quinn: **a pues gracias, oye fer, ¿te puedo decir así verdad?**

Fernanda: **si claro ****Quinn**** me puedes decir como quieras** -ríe

Quinn: **ok, tú también puedes decirme**** Q****, pues nada más si quieres** –ríe - **no mentiras, estoy molestando, bueno, fer te llamaba para hacerte una invitación**

Fernanda: **aja, y ¿eso de que?**

Quinn: **te invito a una pijamada de un fin de semana**, **ya sé q es algo extraño, pero mi hermana es así de exagerada, entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?**

Fernanda: **pero si no me has dicho nada, solo q es una pijamada, dime en ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo?, ¿a qué hora?, ¿por qué?, todo**

Quinn: -riendo - **ok, pues bueno, ¿Dónde? En la casa de Rach, no creo q te quede muy lejos ¿verdad?**

Fernanda: -ríe - **no para nada**

Quinn: **ok, ¿Cuándo? Empieza hoy y termina el domingo, es todo el finde en pijama, ¿a qué hora? Quedamos de encontrarnos a las 8 pm en la casa de Rach y ¿Por qué? Esa es una de las tantas ideas descabelladas de mi hermana, va tocar q le preguntes a ella**

Fernanda: **mmm ok, bueno, entonces nos vemos acá**

Quinn: **eso es un ¿sí?**

Fernanda: **eso es un ¿tengo otra opción? Igual voy a pasar todo el finde en la casa de Rach, así q pues toca **-ríe

Quinn: **no pues tan sufrida tú, bueno, entonces nos vemos allá, ¿listo?**

Fernanda: **ok, aquí las espero** -cuelga

Después de hacer las llamadas q tenia q hacer se dispuso a seguir haciendo sus labores, pero de nuevo su trabajo se vio interrumpido

Quinn: **presidencia buenos días**

Sandra: **dime q ya llamaste a todas**

Quinn: -desesperada - **ah! Eres tú**

Brittany: **pues claro, entonces, q me dices, ¿sí o nada?**

Quinn: **si estresin, ya están todas confirmadas, de verdad cuando te esmeras puedes lograr hacer q hasta el ser más tranquilo de este mundo se estrese**

Brittany: -riendo - **aja, esa es mi especialidad, bueno, ya estoy tranquila y ya te puedo dejar tranquila**

Quinn: **si por favor**

Brittany: **ok, entonces nos vemos más tarde para q vallamos por las chicas**

Quinn: **ok, pero solo hay q recoger a S, el resto llegan allá**

Brittany: **ok, entonces nos vemos luego** -cuelga

Ahora si podía dedicarse a su trabajo, después de todo esto se dispuso a ocupar su mente en otra cosa, no quería pensar más en Rachel y sus dudas, así q hizo lo mismo q ha estado haciendo ella para huir de sus pensamientos y se llenó de trabajo, pero por mas que buscaba distraerse, el destino le tenía deparado todo lo contrario.

Mark: -acercándose al escritorio de Quinn - **buen día señorita, sería tan amable de decirle a Rachel q ya llegue.**

Quinn: -lo mira y le sonríe falsamente - **espéreme un segundo ya lo anuncio** -llama a Rachel.

Rachel: **dime ****Q**

Quinn: **doctora, es aquí esta** –se queda pensando, tapa la bocina del teléfono y le pregunta a Mark - **¿de parte de quien?**

Mark: **de su novio** - Quinn queda fría con ese comentario y no es capaz de articular palabra alguna- **¿esta bien señorita?**

Quinn: **si, si, disculpe **-destapa la bocina y habla con Rachel, con una voz apagada - **aquí esta su novio buscándola**

Rachel: -nerviosa - **mmm, ehh, dile q me de unos minutos, que termino algo aquí y ya salgo**

Quinn: **ok doctora** –cuelga - **que le de unos minutos q ya sale, si gusta puede sentarse mientras la espera**

Mark: **ok gracias** -se dirige a las sillas pero se devuelve - **oye, ¿será q me puedes hacer un favor?**

Quinn: **si esta a mi alcance, con mucho gusto**

Mark:** si mira, es que hace algunos minutos que mande a traer unas rosas para Rach, pero no le deje ningún mensaje porque no sabia que escribir, pero en este momento ya sé que escribir, pero como Rach no tarda en salir, ¿será q yo te lo puedo dejar escrito y tu llamas a la floristería y lo dejas?**

Quinn: **si claro, no hay ningún problema**

Mark: **ok, entonces me prestas una hoja y un lapicero** -se los pasa y empieza a escribir **- listo mira** - se lo pasa - **ahora si, apenas nos vallamos me haces el favor de llamar, ahí mismo te deje el numero, y muchas gracias.**

Quinn: -lo recibe **- ok, de nada** - sale Rachel de la oficina

Rachel: -sorprendida por ver su cercanía - **¿ustedes que están haciendo?**

Mark: -se acerca y le trata de dar un beso en la boca pero ella se voltea y logra q se lo de en la mejilla - **nada amor, solo q estaba pidiéndole un favor a tu secretaria, eso es todo**

Rachel: **y ¿qué favor?**

Mark: **uno de la oficina q se me olvido hacer, pero ya ella se va a encargar, ¿cierto?**

Quinn: **si señor**

Mark: **bueno amor, vamos**

Rachel: **si vamos** -se alejan, pero Rachel se devuelve - **Quinn****, solo quería decirte q él no es mi novio, pues lo q dijo no es cierto, el cree q ya volví con él pero no, todavía no tengo una decisión**

Quinn: -le toma la mano - **tranquila, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, tomate tu tiempo que yo te esperare.**

Rachel: -la mira fija a los ojos – **gracias** -todo queda en total silencio-

Quinn: -suelta su mano - **y bueno doctora, la están esperando**

Rachel: **si, entonces nos vemos en un rato, chau**

Quinn: **que le vaya bien doctora** -se va y se reúne con Rodrigo y parten

Después de eso Quinn se quedo un rato mas terminando de hacer sus deberes, cuando se acordó del mensaje q debía mandar en nombre de Mark, así q busco el papel donde lo había escrito y se dispuso a leer, cada palabra escrita hacia q su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, no sabia como aun podía estar de pie después de leer eso.

"_**sé que en este momento no has decidido y sé que puede que sea un proceso largo, pero ¿sabes algo? Ayer mientras te hacia mía, me di cuenta que tu cuerpo me extrañaba al igual q el mio extrañaba al tuyo, tus besos me demostraron que me amas. Tu mente puede estar confundida, pero tu cuerpo no lo esta, espero que recapacites y te des cuenta que la persona indicada para ti, soy yo.**_

_**Con amor, Rodrigo."**_

No podía reaccionar tras semejante descubrimiento, su cuerpo no respondía, solo se dedicaba a llorar, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos por inercia, no era capaz de controlarse, pero debía hacerlo, a pesar de todo, debía reponerse, no se podía dejar caer tan fácilmente, así que decidió limpiar sus lágrimas, llamar a la floristería y dar el mensaje. Esa tarde no hizo más q llenarse de trabajo, cuando llego Rachel no podía verla a los ojos, la esquivaba por todos los medios posibles, seguramente ya había visto las rosas que se postraban en el escritorio de su oficina y muy seguramente ya sabía q era lo que quería, pero en ese momento no quería pensar mas en eso, solo quería olvidar, así q al terminar su trabajo se fue a su casa a terminar de organizar la pijamada.

Quinn: -en su casa –**Britt apúrate q se nos va a hacer tarde**

Brittany:-gritando desde el segundo piso - **ya voy, dame unos minutos**

Quinn: **no se para q te organizas tanto si igual apenas lleguemos nos vamos a poner las pijamas, pierdes tu tiempo**

Brittany: -se asoma a las escaleras - **Quinnie****, una nunca se imagina q el amor de su vida llegue a aparecer esta noche, y si lo hace, espero q me vea bien organizada y no en pijama**

Quinn: **está bien, pero apúrate**

Judy: **ya cálmate hija q tienen tiempo**

Quinn: **pues si mami pero tenemos q ir a recoger a Santana y de ahí ir a la casa de cata, eso nos lleva más tiempo del q tenemos**

Judy: **bueno, viéndolo así pues si tienes razón** -se para a su lado - **oye hija a todas estas, cuando se va a dignar Rachel en venir, mira q todos estos días la he estado esperando y nada q llega, ¿acaso me estas ocultando algo de ella?**

Quinn: -un poco nerviosa -**no mami para nada, solo q como te he dicho, ha estado un poquito enferma y hemos tenido demasiado trabajo, por eso es q no ha podido venir, pero espérate q estemos más desocupadas y ella viene **

Judy: **eso espero, ojala y no me estés ocultando nada, recuerda q entre el cielo y la tierra no hay nada oculto**

Quinn: **si mami yo sé** -baja Brittany

Brittany: **lista** -mira a su alrededor – **hola Señora Robins ¿como esta?**

Señora Robins: **muy bien gracias, aquí preparada para encartarme con esta vieja cansona **-ríe

Brittany: **y que encartada la q sea metido Señora Robins** –ríe - **no mentiras mi mama es bien, solo hay q saberla llevar, ¿cierto ma?**

Judy: **estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi hija, así q Angie, tienes q saber llevarme, o sino si te vas a encartar conmigo** -ríe-

Señora Robins: **tranquila Judy q yo ya sé cómo lidiar contigo**

Quinn: **bueno, sabiendo eso ya tengo asegurado q dejamos en buenas manos a mi mama**

Brittany: **si, hemos escogido bien, pero bueno, creo q se nos hace tarde ¿no?**

Quinn: **si, vamos, chao mami, nos vemos el domingo en la tarde o en la noche**

Judy: **bueno hija, q la pasen bien** -les da la bendición a ambas

Brittany: **chau mami, te voy a extrañar** -le da un abrazo - **hasta luego señora Robins**

Señora Robins: **hasta luego Britt Britt, nos vemos pronto**

Brittany: **ok, le encargo a mi vieja cansona, me la cuida bien**

Señora Robins: **eso tenlo por seguro, no te preocupes q queda en buenas manos**

Brittany: **si, eso lo sé, bueno, nos vamos q estén bien **-salen de la casa

Toman un taxi y se dirigen a la casa de Santana, la recogen y se van directo a la casa de Rachel, al llegar se encuentran varios carros parqueados en la entrada de la casa, pero hacen caso omiso a esto y siguen su camino, al entrar a la casa ven q Rachel tiene visita, no se esperaban esto, pero aun así entran a saludarla y encuentran a Rachel tomada de la mano de Mark mientras charlan alegremente con unas personas

Brittany: **buenas noches**

Rachel: -sorprendida voltea y ve a las muchachas e inmediatamente suelta la mano de Mark - **hola niñas, ¿cómo están?**

Brittany: **yo bien, Santy también, pero creo q ****Quinn**** no tanto** -Rachel dirige su mirada a Quinn la cual mantiene su mirada en el piso.

Quinn: -se acerca al oído de Brittany - **Brittany por favor vámonos de aquí, no quiero ver esto**

Brittany: **lo siento**** Quinn**** pero si nos vamos le estarías dando el gusto a estos dos, así q nos quedamos**

Quinn: **pero no puedo aguantarme esto, por favor llévame a otro lugar, o has algo**

Brittany: **ok** -dirigiéndose a Rachel- **bueno no los interrumpimos más, Rach te esperamos arriba, nos vemos más tarde, hasta luego** -se van

Al llegar a la habitación q habían adecuado para la pijamada Quinn no aguanta más y rompe en llanto

Brittany: **Quinn**** ya no llores más, ella no se merece tus lágrimas, por favor para ya**

Quinn: **¿Cómo q no se merece mis lágrimas? Si yo ella la amo, se merece esto y mas**

Brittany: **no, no se merece nada de esto porq no te valora, si lo hiciera ya estaría aquí contigo y no con ese idiota**

Santana: **no se q es lo q está pasando pero creo q esto ayudara** -le pasa una botella de ron.

Quinn: **ay S, tu sabe q yo no tomo**

Santana**: si, yo sé, pero hay momentos en la vida donde es bueno probar el licor** -le sirve un trago- tómatelo y veras q te va a ayudar

Quinn: **ok** -se lo toma **- está muy fuerte**

Brittany: que fuerte ni q nada -se toma uno ella **- hoy vamos a tomar para ahogar nuestras penas, q el licor llene cada vacío en nuestro cuerpo, sí o no mari**

Santana: **si señorita, además aquí vinimos a pasarla bien, ****Quinn** -se acerca a ella - **no importa que está pasando en estos momentos con Rah, olvídate de ella por un segundo y disfruta** -le da otro y se lo toma.

Quinn: -se limpia las lágrimas - **es verdad, no voy a dejar q ella me afecte más, hay q vivir el aquí y el ahora así q a disfrutar se dijo**

Brittany: **esa es la actitud**

Fernanda: -entrando - **buenas, creo q llegue justo a tiempo**

Quinn: **hola fer, entra no te quedes ahí parada, un trago para fer ** -Britt se lo da - **anda tómatelo**

Fernanda: **esta como q un poquito temprano para tomar ¿no crees?**

Quinn: **Brittany, mari, será q pueden hacerme el favor de convencer a esta niña de q se lo tome**

Brittany: **yo no puedo obligar a nadie q no conozco**

Santana: **yo tampoco**

Quinn: **q pena niñas se me había olvidado, ella es Fernanda la nieta de rosita, la señora q trabaja aquí**, -dirigiéndose a Fernanda - **fer, ellas son Brittany mi hermana y Santana mi mejor amiga**

Fernanda: **un gusto conocerlas muchachas**

Brittany: -se acerca, le da la mano y le regala una sonrisa - **el gusto es mío**

Quinn: **Brittany no empecemos ¿bueno?, déjala, además ella es hetero así q no molestes**

Brittany: **¿y eso q? tú también lo eras, al igual q Rachie y Santy, y míralas hoy en día, eso no es ningún problema**

Quinn: **pues sí, pero ella es diferente así q no la molestes**

Brittany: **si claro, eso es q tú la quieres para ti por eso no me dejas hacer nada**

Fernanda: -carraspea su garganta - **niñas disculpen, pero por si no se han dado cuenta, estoy aquí**

Quinn: **q pena contigo fer pero es q mi hermana es un poco necia además de ser picaflor, le coquetea a medio mundo**

Brittany: **eso es una gran mentira, yo no le coqueteo a medio mundo, le coqueteo a más de medio mundo, no ves q las mujeres somos mayoría, y eso me encanta**

Fernanda: **oye eres hasta divertida, ya me cayó bien tu hermana ****Quinn**

Quinn: **te lo dije**

Brittany: **claro, es q yo le caigo bien a todo el mundo**

Fernanda: **sabes q me recuerdas a alguien**

Brittany: **¿a quién? No me digas q hay alguien más como yo porque eso sí sería la mentira más grande de este mundo, yo soy única **

Fernanda: -rie -** no pues no tanto como q sea igual a ti, pero si se parecen, me recuerdas mucho a Rach, ella es así como por tu estilo**

Brittany: **¿a Rachel? No jodas, yo creí q yo era más divertida.**

Fernanda**: pero es q lo eres, solo q hay cosas de ti q me la recuerdan**

Brittany: **ok, ok, pero entonces dejemos de hablar de esas cosas y ahora si tomate el ron**

Fernanda: **ok** -se lo toma

Brittany: **mira pues, me salió súper obediente la niña, una así es la q yo necesito**

Quinn: **Sandra, párala enserio**

Brittany: **está bien, entonces no digo más**

Fernanda: **no tranquila q a mí eso no me molesta, con tal q no te quieras sobrepasar conmigo todo está bien**

Brittany: **¿sobrepasar? Eso nunca, antes q nada está el respeto, y yo te respeto**

Quinn: **espero q lo sigas haciendo entonces y no le digas más bobadas**

Brittany: **ay ****Quinn** -se sienta al lado de ella- **¿Por qué la cuidas tanto? Yo creo q ella está lo suficientemente grande como para decidir, sí o no fer**

Fernanda: **si, tranquila ****Q**** q yo se me cuidar, además no creo q tu hermana se pase conmigo**

Brittany: **¿si ves? Entonces tranquilita hermanita**

Quinn: **ok, sin embargo mis ojos estarán puestos en ti** -en ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Alejandra

Brittany: **Dios, ****Quinn****, yo creo q estoy muerta**

Quinn: **¿muerta? No, lo q estas es loca** -ríen

Brittany: **no, es enserio, para mi q me morí y me fui al cielo porque estoy mirando solo angelitos**

Quinn: **y eso nos confirma q estás loca** -se acerca a Alejandra - **hola Alejandra, sigue y siéntete como en tu casa, eso sí, no le prestes mucha atención a mi hermana q esta como medio loca hoy, bueno, así siempre ha sido, pero hoy está mas**

Alejandra: -riendo - **ok, lo tendré en cuenta, hola niñas como están**

Brittany: **yo muy bien, pero tu si q estas mejor, ¿no muchachas?**

Santana: -ríe - **hey ya párala enserio, con todas pues**

Brittany: **tranquila Santy q para ti también tengo espacio en mi corazón**

Quinn: **me disculpan un momento** -se lleva a Britt al baño - **oye enserio compórtate, mira q puede q estés incomodando a las muchachas**

Brittany: **¿incomodando? Incomoda estarás tú, porque las otras se ven bien, oye no te preocupes**

Quinn: **es enserio**

Brittany: **si, ahora vamos q no quiero q me extrañen tanto**

Quinn: **contigo no se puede** -salen del baño

Santana: **¿ya la regañaste ****Quinn****?**

Brittany: **si, mira q me pego y todo** –le muestra su ojo - **¿no ves? Quedo medio morado**

Quinn: **sigue de payasa y veras q hay si te dejo el ojo morado** -ríen

Fernanda: **bueno niñas paz y amor por favor**

Brittany: -se acerca a Fernanda **- ah ¿quieres amor? Yo te lo puedo dar**

Fernanda: **aja, pero en tus sueños será**

Brittany: **bueno, soñar no cuesta nada**

Quinn: **bueno, creo q es momento de colocarnos la pijama**

Alejandra: **y ¿no vamos a esperar a Rach?**

Fernanda: **ella ahora está un poquito ocupada, yo creo q se demora entonces es mejor q nos vistamos ya**

Brittany: **me parece buena idea, entonces ya voy por ellas** -se va y las trae - **listo niñas, escojan la q quieran** -todas empiezan a buscar y escoger su pijama - **me dejaron las más feas, gracias**

Santana: **quien te manda a no escoger**

Brittany: **si tienes razón** -se empieza a quitar su ropa

Quinn: ¡ Brittany que haces!

Brittany: -dejando caer su blusa al piso - **pues quitándome la ropa, ¿no ves?**

Quinn: **pues sí, pero porque aquí, creo q en esta casa hay espacio suficiente para q te cambies, así no tienes q hacerlo enfrente de nosotras**

Brittany: -desamarrándose sus tenis - **no pues ni que todas no tuviéramos lo mismo, ya relájate q aquí nadie está viendo a nadie, y pues si alguien quiere ver pues q mire**

Quinn: **discúlpenla muchachas es q de verdad es muy loca**

Alejandra: **es bien tu hermana, sabes q tiene un medio parecido a Rachel**

Brittany: **¿otra? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esto? Niñas yo no me parezco en nada a Rachel, yo no dejo a la persona q amo por inseguridades pendejas**

Quinn: **Brittany ya**

Alejandra: **¿cómo así?, ¿es q ustedes terminaron o qué?**

Quinn: -con cara triste - **no, o más bien no sé, es q esta confundida eso es todo, pero ella va a volver**

Alejandra: **mira**** Quinn**** yo no soy partidaria de ese amor de ustedes, y creo q desde un principio lo deje claro, pero sabes q después de ver a Rachel contigo me di cuenta q de verdad ella te ama, nunca la había visto así de enamorada, así de decidida, no entiendo porque se comporta de esa manera**

Quinn: **esta confundida, y es entendible, pues yo la entiendo y la espero**

Alejandra: **pues bueno, esperemos q esa confusión se le pase rápido**

Brittany: **bueno, bueno, mejor dejemos de hablar ya de ella q la intención acá es estar felices y no tristes así q a festejar se dijo.**

Quinn: **si tienes razón, ¿dónde quedo el ron?**

Santana: **aquí lo tengo, espérame q lo estoy sirviendo**

Quinn: **ok.**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso. **

**EL CAPITULO ES DEMASIADO LARGO Y LO DIVIDI EN 2 PARTES EL MARTES SUBIRE EL OTRO QUE ES LA CONTINUACION.**

**No me maten quedan 2 capitulos mas para ser felices ;).**

**Un beso para mi princesita, un beso para mi hermosa, un beso para mi prometida y otros más para que se lo repartan ja ja ja aja ja naaahh solo bromeo.**

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar.**


	32. L D Peor Error 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

_**Licor + despecho= el peor error de tu vida. En una gran cantidad de ocasiones utilizamos el alcohol como acompañante, y en realidad es un buen acompañante, con el podemos llegar a hacer cosas q jamás en la vida llegamos a pensar q podíamos hacer, a su lado experimentamos momentos de verdadero gozo o tratamos de ahogar nuestras penas y tristezas, pero siempre está ahí a nuestro lado tentándonos para q estemos con él, pero el verdadero problema no es q este, sino q no este, cuando este nos falta y volvemos a ser quiénes éramos, nos damos cuenta de todo lo pasamos junto a él, y en ocasiones los momentos q recordamos no son precisamente los que queríamos recordar. Actuar bajo este tipo de efectos, nos pueden nublar la mente y enceguecer al corazón y por lo tanto hacemos cosas de las cuales nos podemos arrepentir por el resto de nuestras vidas.**_

**Quinn**

La noche transcurría entre trago, música, baile, anécdotas, experiencias vividas, la estaban pasando muy bien, pero el licor ya estaba haciendo efecto en sus organismos, Brittany ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie, prácticamente ella era la q se estaba tomando todo, las otras aun podían caminar pero ya estaban un poco ebrias. En un momento determinado, Quinn decidió salir un momento al balcón a divisar la cuidad, mientras lo hacía recordaba la primera vez q hizo el amor con Rachel, recordaba aquella noche, las estrellas, la luna, la cuidad, todo era casi igual, solo q con la gran diferencia de q Rachel no estaba a su lado.

Fernanda: **¿en qué piensas?**

Quinn: -asustada **- me asustaste**

Fernanda: **¿enserio? ¿Tan fea soy q ya hasta te asusto?**

Quinn: **no, fea no, todo lo contrario eres hermosísima, solo q estaba un poquito concentrada**

Fernanda: **si eso note, pero aun no me has dicho en q piensas**

Quinn: -se queda mirándola -** estaba pensado en el día en q hice el amor por primera vez con Rachel, la noche era muy parecida a esta, solo q en esa ocasión cata estaba conmigo, en este momento no se si tendré la oportunidad de tan siquiera volver a probar sus labios **-una lagrima empieza a salir

Fernanda: -la abraza - **no llores ¿sí?, no me gusta verte así, además tú lo has dicho, ella solo esta confundida, dale tiempo y veras q se dará cuenta q tu eres el amor de su vida**

Quinn: **hace unos días si creía eso, pero ahora, no sé, ya tengo muchas dudas**

Fernanda: -se separa y la mira a los ojos - **no dudes, solo siente y se paciente**

Quinn: **gracias fer, de verdad me has dado ánimos, muchas gracias por aparecerte en mi vida** -la abraza

Fernanda: **la que debe agradecer soy yo, nunca imagine conocer a una mujer tan buena como tú, a pesar q no te conozco mucho se q eres una excelente persona **-se separa de ella y junta sus frentes - **gracias ****Quinn**** por darme la oportunidad de conocerte**

Duraron unos segundos así hasta q Fernanda empezó a acercarse más hasta llegar a su boca y la beso, al principio Quinn no sabía q hacer, no captaba q era lo q estaba pasando, inmediatamente en ese momento recordó la nota, y todo lo había pasado con cata, fue entonces cuando sus labios empezaron a moverse y a corresponderle el beso, fue un beso un poco torpe ya q el licor estaba apoderado de sus cuerpos, pero beso al fin y al cabo. Fernanda no deja de besarla y acariciarla, mientras q Quinn solo le correspondía, su cuerpo estaba ahí, con Fernanda, pero su mente y corazón estaban con Rachel, aun así se dejó llevar. Por su mente pasaba la imagen de Rachel junto con Rodrigo, así que simplemente dejo q las cosas tomaran el rumbo q tenia q tomar, fue ahí cuando decidió empezar a quitarle la ropa a Fernanda sin q esta colocara la mas mínima objeción

Quinn: -besando su cuello- **¿estás segura de lo q estamos haciendo? **

Fernanda: **no, pero es algo q he querido desde q te conocí**

Quinn: **ok, después no te me vallas a arrepentir porq si empiezo, no paro**

Fernanda: **y no quiero q pares** –le toma la cara y la sube para besarla - **te deseo**** Quinn****, muéstrame lo q se siente ser amada por otra mujer**

Quinn empezó a bajar por su cuello dando pequeños besos a su paso, en el momento de llegar a sus senos se detuvo y la miro como esperando una aprobación y continuo, sus manos acariciaban los senos de Fernanda encima de su brasier mientras su boca besaba su abdomen, rápidamente quito el brasier y lo dejo caer e inmediatamente su boca se encontró besando sus senos, no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando con ella, se sentía rara al estar besando otro cuerpo diferente al de Rachel, sentía una sensación completamente diferente a la que sentía con ella, con ella era más amor que otra cosa, mientas que con Fernanda era más pasional.

A pesar de todo, el deseo se apodero de tal manera que ya no pensaba, solo actuaba, en un movimiento rápido llevo a Fernanda y la apoyo en la pared, mientras su boca estaba completamente dedicada a besar sus senos, Fernanda se encontraba ya demasiado excitada y lo único que pedía era mas, Quinn por su parte obedecía, una de sus manos fue entrando ágilmente dentro de su ropa interior y empezó a masajear su clítoris, los gemidos de Fernanda no se hicieron esperar, definitivamente estaba disfrutando del momento, pero aun así, era consciente de que las podían oír y por esto trataba de ahogar un poco sus gritos, pero Quinn no se la estaba poniendo fácil, sus besos la hacían enloquecer y las penetraciones que le hacía ya estaban a punto de hacerla llegar.

Lentamente Quinn fue bajando hasta llegar a su sexo y la despojo de su ropa interior e hizo q una de sus piernas se postrara en su hombro y empezó a realizarle sexo oral, su boca besaba desesperadamente su clítoris mientras con sus dedos la penetraban, durante varios minutos se dedico a morder, succionar y hacer movimientos con su lengua q hacían q Fernanda perdiera el control de si misma. Sin mas, fue sintiendo como Fernanda llegaba a su orgasmo, mientras le brindaba ayuda para q no se cayera, después de esto, Fernanda bajo su pierna y se fue resbalando para llegar a la altura en la que estaba Quinn y aun estando con su respiración entrecortada la beso, mientas hacia esto una de sus manos fue metiéndose dentro del pantalón de Quinn, pero esta inmediatamente la detuvo.

Quinn: -la deja de besar - **fer, lo siento pero no, detente**

Fernanda: **pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal o que?**

Quinn: **no **-baja su mirada - **solo q no puedo**

Fernanda: -levanta su cabeza - **mírame, si puedes, solo déjate llevar, veras q lo disfrutaras tanto como lo he hecho yo** -la empieza a besar

Quinn: -para - **fer de verdad, no puedo**

Fernanda: **y ¿Por qué no puedes?**

Quinn: **porque yo le pertenezco solo a Rachel, lo siento, pero no le puedo dar mi cuerpo a otra persona q no sea ella**

Fernanda: -decepcionada - **ok, igual la intención era solo q yo probara lo q se siente llegar al orgasmo en manos de una mujer, y lo logre ¿verdad?, pues bueno, gracias entonces**

Quinn: -la mira fijo a los ojos - **oye, tampoco es para q me digas eso, es que entiéndeme fer, yo no soy capaz de serle infiel a Rach.**

Fernanda: **Quinn****, entonces ¿Cómo le llamas a todo esto q acaba de pasar?** - Quinn calla - **ves, si ya le fuiste infiel a cata haciéndome tuya, ¿por qué no me dejas hacerte mía?** –Junta sus frentes y le empieza a hablar en susurro - **te quiero sentir, quiero probarte, así sea solo por esta noche quiero q seas mía, solo dame eso ¿si?** -la empieza a besar, tras unos minutos empieza a acariciar sus senos-

Quinn: -la separa **- fer, enserio, no puedo**

Fernanda: -resignada y enojada -**ok, no te voy a insistir mas, solo espero que ella también piense igual q tu y no le esté dando ya su cuerpo a Mark **-se empieza a vestir, Quinn calla y recuerda que Rachel ya estuvo con el pero aun así no da su brazo a torcer- **gracias de verdad, puedo decir que fue una de las mejores experiencias que he vivido en mi vida** -le da un beso - **ahora, ¿vamos? Creo q ya deben estar preguntándose donde estamos.**

Quinn:-se levanta y organiza un poco su ropa -**si, vamos**

Al entrar se encuentran con la imagen de Brittany besando apasionadamente a Santana mientras q Alejandra se encontraba dormida en una de las camas.

Quinn:-sorprendida- ¡Brittany! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Brittany: -asustada, se separa de santana - **ay**** Quinn****, me asustaste, pues no ves, nos estamos besando**

Quinn: **pues si veo, pero no lo creo**

Brittany: **ah, entonces necesitas verlo mas** -vuelve a besar a Santana

Quinn: -se acerca - **hey no** -las separa- **ya párenla**

Brittany: **¿por qué?**

Quinn: **porque no está bien, primero q todo, S es como una hermana para mi**

Brittany: **pues sí, pero gracias a Dios no es tu hermana**

Quinn: **pues sí, están muy borrachas así q mejor párenla ahí antes q se arrepientan**

Brittany: -riendo - **ay hermanita, tu si no sabes q excusas dar, ya deja el show y únetenos, mira, aprovecha a la hermosura q tienes al lado**- refiriéndose a Fernanda - **mira q podrías ser hasta buena profe para la niña, ¿o no Santy?**

Santana: -ebria - **pues sí, mira q tu hermana da unos besos q uff, deberías aprovechar fer, así no te quedas con las ganas**

Quinn: -sonrojada **- bueno niñas, ya dejen de molestar y mas bien compórtense, miren q ya están muy tomadas, lo mejor es q se vayan ya a dormir**

Brittany: ¿**dormir? Pero si la noche apenas comienza** -mira a Santana - **oye y ¿como es eso de q da unos besos "q uff"? ¿Acaso son mejores q los míos?**

Santana: **no linda, para nada, los tuyos son definitivamente mejores** -la vuelve a besar

Quinn: **oigan ya, enserio, dejen de besarse**

Fernanda: Quinn -le toca el hombro - **déjalas, mira q no están haciendo nada malo, ellas están felices, no les dañes mas el momento**

Quinn: -la mira - **es q fer, ella es mi hermanita, mi bebe y San mi mejor amiga, no, esto no puede pasar, yo no puedo permitir eso**

Fernanda: **oye solo es un beso, no seas así, mas bien**-se acerca - **porque no mejor me enseñas a dar esos besos de los que habla mariana**

Quinn: **oye, no creo q sea el momento adecuado**

Fernanda: **yo creo q si** -se acerca para besarla, pero la puerta de la habitación se abre entrando Rachel a ella lo q hace q se separen y se queden viendo a la puerta

Rachel: **perdón por la interrupción, veo q la están pasando muy bien sin mi**

Brittany: -emocionada -**CUÑADA! –**Pone cara de confusión** - A no, verdad q estas en "tu proceso", Rachie! Ya te extrañábamos, bueno, no del todo, pero si hacías falta**

Quinn: **Brittany!**- regañándola- **deja de estar diciendo eso** –se dirige a Rachel-**oye discúlpala, es q está un poquito tomada**

Rachel: -sonriendo - **si, de eso me di cuenta, así q no te preocupes, por lo visto tu también lo estas, pues, creo q todas lo están**

Quinn: **si, no hemos desaprovechado la noche**- Brittany interrumpe-

Brittany: -se acerca con la botella en la mano- **entonces mi querida, mmm,** -piensa -**Rachel, toda esta es para ti** -le pasa la botella **- así q a empezar se dijo** -le trata de servir pero riega por todas partes

Quinn: -le quita la botella - **ven mejor yo le sirvo** -le sirve y le regala una sonrisa

Rachel: **gracias **-le recibe la copa

Brittany: **bueno, fondo blanco, porque en menos de una hora debes estar igual o peor q nosotras**

Rachel: **eeh, no creo q eso se vaya a poder porque mañana tengo unos compromisos que atender, entonces voy a tomar mucho**

Brittany: **noooooo, pero ¿como?** -se dirige a tati- **¿no que ya habían adelantado el trabajo de mañana para poder hoy estar sin ningún inconveniente aquí?**

Rachel: -toma un trago - **es q no es de la compañía, es algo personal**

Brittany: **mmm ok, mejor no nos digas mas porque no creo q nos interese saber más**

Quinn: **Britt por favor**

Rachel: **déjala, no hay problema**

Fernanda: **y bueno, entonces sigamos en lo q estábamos ¿no?**

Rachel: **y ¿que estaban haciendo?**

Brittany: **no pues ****Quinn**** le iba a dar clases a Fernanda de cómo dar besos, no ves q aquí la señorita Santana dijo q ****Quinn**** daba unos besos "q uff"** –Rachel miraba con celos a Fernanda

Quinn: **enserio, ¿por qué no te callas?**

Brittany: **ah, pero que, ella pregunto, yo solo le respondí**

Rachel: **pues si, pero bueno, ya que interrumpiste la clase, mejor hacemos otra cosa**

Quinn: **si, vayan cuadrando a ver q hacemos y yo ya vengo**

Brittany: **¿para donde vas?**

Quinn: a**l baño, no me demoro**

Brittany: **ok, oye pero te va tocar ir al de afuera porque Alejandra lo vomito hasta más no poder y lo dejo vuelto nada, entonces te figuro salir**

Quinn: **ok, ya vengo entonces**

Al salir de la habitación, se dirigió rápidamente al baño, al estar ahí lavo varias veces su cara, estaba casi desesperada, no sabía q hacer, el ver a Rachel después de lo q había pasado con Fernanda la ponía mal, no sabía q decir ni q hacer, solo se repetía una y otra vez q le había fallado, a pesar de saber q ella también había hecho lo mismo, se sentía mal. Tras varios minutos de estar en el baño, se tranquilizo, respiro profundo y salió.

Quinn: -sorprendida **-¿tú qué haces aquí?**

Rachel: **nada, solo quería verte**

Quinn: -nerviosa - **ehh ok, ya me viste, ¿entramos?**

Rachel: **si, entremos** -iban yendo a la habitación pero Rachel la detiene – **espera** -la toma del brazo - **antes de entrar, quiero saber algo**

Quinn: **si claro dime**

Rachel: **¿Qué paso allá adentro con Fernanda?**

Quinn: -esquiva su mirada - **nada, solo estábamos molestando**

Rachel: **mmm, pues no lo parecía**

Quinn: **ay Rachel, no me vengas ahora con escenas de celos porque no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo**

Rachel: ¿**cómo no? Tu todavía sigues siendo mi novia, solo por eso yo creo q tengo derecho a tenerlos ¿no?**

Quinn: **¿novia? No es q estábamos en "un tiempo" no me jodas, o decídete pues, porque no me parece justo q mientras tú haces quien sabe con tu adorado yo sino puedo mantener una relación de amistad con una niña q me importa ¿verdad? **- Rachel calla - **eso pensé **-se dirige a la puerta de la habitación

Rachel: -la toma del brazo -**Quinn, discúlpame, tienes razón, es que no sabes los celos tan grandes q me dan cuando te veo con ella, es algo q no puedo controlar, pero tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho a reclamarte nada, todo lo contrario, me merezco esto y más por no elegirte a ti**

Quinn: -queda fría con lo q me le dice Rachel - **¿por no elegirme? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

Rachel: **a nada, solo q por mas q lo pienso no logro entender porque no te elijo de una buena vez a ti, eso es lo q pasa**

Quinn: **yo sé que es lo q pasa, estas pensado con este** -señala su cabeza - **cuando deberías hacerlo con este** -señala su corazón - **cuando hagas eso, podrás saber q es lo q verdaderamente quieres** -abre la puerta y entra a la habitación dejando fuera a Rachel

Fernanda: **ven aquí bonita, siéntate conmigo**

Quinn: **gracias fer** -se sienta

Fernanda: -la abraza - **no es nada, oye, yo creo q las niñas necesitan un poco de privacidad** -señala donde están Brittany y Santana

Quinn: -alterada -**Dios santo, q es lo q están haciendo estas dos!** -trata de levantarse e ir por ellas, pero Fernanda la detiene-

Fernanda: **¿para donde vas? Déjalas, ellas ya están grandes como para saber q es lo q quieren, mas bien vámonos de aquí, no quiero presenciar esto**

Quinn: **pero…**

Fernanda: **pero nada, mira, si quieres nos vamos a la habitación q tengo aquí en la casa, allá nadie nos va a molestar, igual mira, Alejandra esta profunda, yo no creo q se levante ahora, Britt y Santana pues, tu ya sabes q es lo q están haciendo, y pues catalina ya se despidió, entonces yo creo q es mejor q no vayamos antes de q esto se caliente**

Quinn: **bueno, tienes razón, entonces vamos**

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la habitación de Fernanda, al llegar se fueron directo a la cama

Fernanda: -mirando para el techo al igual q Quinn - **y bueno, ¿qué te dijo Rach?**

Quinn: -haciéndose la desentendida -**¿que? ¿Cuándo? **

Fernanda: -se voltea para verla - **no te hagas, yo se q Rach se fue a buscarte**

Quinn: **pues sí, pero no dijo mucho, lo mismo de siempre, q sigue igual, no ha habido ningún avance, pero bueno, ahí q esperar**

Fernanda: **y ¿qué pasaría si decide quedarse con Mark?**

Quinn: -hace un gesto de dolor - **nada, hay q resignarse, si ella lo escoge es porque está segura q quiere compartir su vida con él y porque de verdad lo ama**

Fernanda: **entonces ¿a ti no te ama?**

Quinn: -voltea a verla y se queda mirándola fijo a los ojos - **no lo se**

Fernanda: -le acaricia el rostro - **sabes q si ella elige a Mark cometería el peor error de su vida, se perdería de una gran persona y q además de todo, una persona q la ama** - Quinn calla- **¿te puedo confesar algo?**

Quinn: **si, dale**

Fernanda: **ok, pero no lo tomes a mal ¿listo?**

Quinn: **ok**

Fernanda: **desde el primer momento en q escuche hablar de ti, no sé porque me llamaste la atención, mira q mi abuela hablaba mucho de ti, pero decía q eras una amiga de Rachek y pues todo lo q me decía hacia q yo quisiera conocerte, por eso el día de lo de tu ropa, yo le dije a mi abuela q me dejara llevarla, ella no quería porque sabía q me iba a dar cuenta q en realidad eras la novia y no la amiga, pero sin embargo yo insistí, hasta q la convencí y me dejo. Mientras subía las escaleras estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción q podías tomar, y cuando te vi, con eso tuve para saber q había algo especial en ti, luego después de q nos quedamos viendo por tanto tiempo, hubo algo q cambio, no se, fue algo raro, me paso lo mismo q me dijiste ese día, yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarte y luego después de hablar contigo supe q de verdad habías llegado a mi vida por algo, y que de verdad eres una persona especial, gracias, no tanto por haberme hecho pasar, quizá la mejor noche de mi vida, sino por dejarme entrar en tu vida.**

Quinn: **wow, no pensé q esto iba a pasar, pues fer, antes gracias a ti por todo lo q me has ayudado, de verdad eres una muy buena amiga y espero q esta amistad q apenas comienza no se vea afectada por lo que hicimos **

Fernanda: **tranquila, q no permitiré q eso pase, tú eres demasiado importante como para dejarte ir por eso**

Quinn: **gracias fer, de verdad sabes cómo hacerle subir el ánimo a alguien** -ríe

Fernanda: **esa es mi especialidad** -le regala una sonrisa - **bueno, mira la hora yo creo q ya es momento de dormir**

Quinn: **si, ya es hora**

Fernanda: **bueno hermosa, entonces q tengas lindos sueños, ¿será q te puedo dar un beso de buenas noches?**

Quinn: **claro, no hay problema**

Fernanda: -se acerca y le da un beso tierno - **gracias, ahora si puedo dormir tranquila **-sonríe y la abraza recostando su cabeza en su pecho

Quinn: **descansa fer**

Fernanda: -levanta su cabeza - **oye, antes de q te duermas, es verdad lo q dice Santana, das unos besos q ufff** - Quinn ríe

Quinn: **bueno ya, no molestes con eso**

Fernanda:** pero si no es broma, es enserio, de verdad, me encantan **-se muerde su labio inferior

Quinn: -tratando de cambiar el tema - **eeeh bueno, duerme ya que se nos va a ser de día y nosotras aun despiertas**

Fernanda: **ok, descansa entonces** -vuelve a la posición en la q estaba pero se vuelve a levantar - **oye, espera, es q no podre dormir sino te pregunto esto**

Quinn: **a ver, dime**

Fernanda: **no sé cómo te vayas a tomar esto, pero bueno** -respira profundo- **si las cosas no se llegan a dar con Rachel, ¿cabe la remota posibilidad que tu y yo podamos tener algo?**

Quinn:-sorprendida - **ehh, pues me toma por sorpresa esa pregunta, no se q contestarte** -se queda pensado unos segundos - **pues mira fer, tú me pareces una niña muy linda, y como te dije antes, tú me llamas mucho la atención, pero si de algo estoy segura es q yo amo a Rachel, y a pesar de todo lo q paso esta noche contigo y con ella, yo la sigo amando, no quiero crearte falsas esperanzas, porque la verdad no sé qué será de mi vida si mi vida decide elegir a Mark, lo único q se, es que de solo pensarlo me duele el pecho, y no me creo capaz de soportarlo, y aunque tus intenciones son buenas, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero hacerte sufrir, porque si eso llegara a pasar, no me lo perdonaría**

Fernanda: **algo así pensé q me dirías, y pues bueno, tienes razón, pero solo te voy a decir una cosa, puede q ahora o más adelante el dolor este presente, pero más adelante ese dolor se puede superar y lograra hacerte fuerte, cuando eso pase yo estaré ahí.**

Quinn: **oye fer, enserio, reacciona, tú no te puedes enamorar de mí, no lo hagas**

Fernanda: **tranquila, yo solo decía**

Quinn: **ok, pero de verdad no te enamores**

Fernanda: **y me puedes decir el ¿Por qué no?**

Quinn: **porque yo no te merezco, yo no soy la persona q necesitas a tu lado, no te dejes guiar por el momento de placer q viviste, Fernanda, mírame bien, yo no soy una mujer para ti, lo q yo te di esta noche otra u otro te lo puede dar, así q no tomes una decisión por esto, no lo hagas**

Fernanda: **esta bien, pero yo se q hay algo mas, pero no importa, sino quieres esta bien, no voy a insistir**-le da la espalda- **hasta mañana**

Después de tener esta conversación con Fernanda, cayó en cuenta del error tan grande q había cometido, el dejarse llevar por el despecho, no fue lo mejor q pudo hacer, las imágenes de lo q había pasado recorrían su mente dejando a su paso un mal sabor, se sentía mal por lo q había hecho, definitivamente el alcohol y el despecho no eran buenos consejeros, y eso le había quedado claro, ahora lo único q quedaba era tratar de remediar su error y dejarle claro a Fernanda q nada de lo que paso esa noche volvería a pasar.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso. **

**Actualizo hoy porque mañana no podre hacerlo por motivos laborales y como soy buena les doy la segunda parte hoy ;).**

**Un beso para mi princesita, un beso para mi hermosa, un beso para mi prometida y otros más para que se lo repartan ja ja ja aja ja naaahh solo bromeo.**

**Monica ya bajamos? ahora solo me quieres :(. Jajaja nah solo juego, un beso nena cuidate tambien.**

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar.**


	33. ¿Se perdona a quien se ama? 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

_¿Realmente se perdona a quien se ama? ¿El amor hacia una persona puede ser tan grande que puede llegar a perdonarlo todo? No sé que piensen ustedes, pero yo creo que si, creo q si es verdadero el amor, se puede hacer, que es difícil perdonar algunas cosas, si, en ningún momento dije q fuera fácil, pero también hay que ver que tan arrepentida esta la persona a la que se ama, y si en verdad es amor, porque como dije, el verdadero amor es el que perdona, con esto no estoy diciendo que hay q perdonar todo o mas bien que hay q perdonar cada vez que nos hagan algo que nos haga daño, ¡no!, la cuestión de perdonar a quien amamos o que nos perdonen, es que no volvamos a cometer el mismo error, si lo hacemos, es porque definitivamente no es amor._

**Rachel**

Sus días eran largos, cada día q pasaba era como si de un año se tratara, su mundo daba miles de vueltas, al igual q su mente. Toda la semana estuvo al lado de Mark, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo juntos, aun no sabía q era lo que quería.

Una noche como las otras, salió con él a cenar como ya era de costumbre, y durante la cena tomaron varias botellas de vino, a tal punto q ella no tenía casi conciencia de q era lo q estaba haciendo, cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba con Rodrigo en su departamento durmiendo con él, al despertarse no recordaba q era lo q había pasado, pero inmediatamente que noto q se encontraba completamente desnuda empezó a recordar cada momento vivido en esa noche, al principio sintió un poco de malestar al recordar todo, luego sintió la necesidad de bañarse, se sentía sucia, no se sentía ella, e inmediatamente después de salir del baño, se vistió y se fue a su casa. Mientras pasaba la mañana no podía sacar de si mente lo q había pasado, se sentía mal por haber engañado a Quinn, definitivamente ella no se merecía todo lo q le estaba haciendo.

Al terminar el día estaba preparada para empezar con la pijamada q tenían preparada, pero una vez mas Mark interfería en sus planes, no sabia como era posible q con solo una palabra q este le dijera, ella ya estaba disponible para él, le frustraba saber y aceptar que el poder que tenia él sobre ella era realmente grande, hacia todo lo que él le decía, sabia exactamente como convencerla y esto no le gustaba para nada. Después de pasar parte de la noche a su lado y quedar para salir al día siguiente, se dispuso a ir al lugar donde estaban haciendo la pijamada y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, los celos se apoderaron de ella, pero tenía autocontrol, cosa q agradecía mucho, además después de tener la conversación con Quinn, se dio cuenta que de verdad ella no tenia ningún derecho de estarle reclamando nada, y menos sabiendo que la había traicionado.

Al día siguiente…

Rachel: -entra en la habitación - **buenos días niñas, ¿cómo amanecieron?**

Brittany: -tocándose la cabeza - **shhh, no hagas mucho ruido que mi cabeza esta que estalla**

Rachel: -riendo - **eso es para que sigas tomando hasta más no poder**

Brittany: **pero si solo fueron unos traguitos, no fue mucho, ¿cierto Santy?**

Santana: -recostada en la cama tapando su cara - **aja, como digas**

Rachel: **wow, al parecer alguien esta que se la lleva la resaca.**

Alejandra: -saliendo del baño - **no creas cuñis, ella no es la única, ¡Diossssss q es este dolor tan impresionante!** -tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y recontándose en la cama

Brittany: **si ven niñas, yo les dije q no tomaran tanto, eso les pasa por desobedientes **-se recuesta al lado de Santana

Rachel: -riendo - **pero bueno, igual la pasaron muy bien, además ahora van y le dicen a rosita que prepare un levanta muertos y listo, quedan como nuevas.**

Santana: **pues eso espero, porque quiero que este dolor se me quite ya**

Brittany:** ven yo te lo ayudo a quitar** -le empieza a dar besos en toda su cabeza - **¿mejoro?**

Santana: **si linda, gracias**

Brittany: **de nada, aquí me tienes para servirte** -se queda mirándola fijamente

Rachel: **ok, ¿me pueden decir que es lo q esta pasando aquí?**

Brittany: **¿que esta pasando de que o que?**

Rachel: **si claro no te hagas la boba, pero bueno, no importa, tarde o temprano yo misma me daré cuenta de lo q pasa** -mira a su alrededor -** niñas, y ¿Dónde están Quinn y Fernanda?**

Sandra: **ni idea, yo solo recuerdo q salieron mientras Santy y yo **–calla - **salieron esta madrugada y no han vuelto**

Rachel: -completamente enojada - **¿como que no han vuelto?**

Brittany: **pues si, ellas salieron y ni mas, no las volvimos a ver**

Rachel:-gritando - **¡PERO A TI COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARLAS IR SOLAS! **

Brittany:** bueno, me le vas bajando al tonito porque yo no tengo por qué estar detrás de mi hermana como si ella no estuviera lo suficientemente grande para saber con quien se quiere ir y con quien no, así q a mi no me vengas a hacer ningún tipo de reclamos**

Rachel: -desesperada - **pero es que, ¿tu viste como se miraban?, ¿la forma en la que se trataban? ¿Por qué las dejaste ir, por qué?**

Brittany: **mira Rachel, no me hagas hablar, porque tu no eres quien para venirle a joder mas la vida a mi hermana, si ella esta así con Fernanda es por tu culpa, quien te manda a estar "confundida" lo siento, pero ese cuento se lo come mi hermana, yo no, así q no me vengas a hacer reclamos pendejos, porque desde el punto de vista que lo veas, siempre va a estar en tu contra**

Rachel: **pero es que…** -la interrumpe

Rachel: **pero es que **nada -se levanta del lado de Santana y se para en frente de Rachel - **¿tu crees que Quinn va a estar siempre hay para ti? ¿Piensas q te va a esperar toda la vida?, porque yo si lo creo, ella es capaz de eso y más, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella te ama, a pesar de todo lo que le has hecho ella sigue perdidamente enamorada de ti, y tu estas mal gastando tu tiempo con un hombre q no te ama ni te valora la mitad de lo que Quinn lo hace, y óyeme bien Rachel Berry, el día de mañana, cuando reacciones y te des cuenta de todo lo que te estás perdiendo por estar en los brazos equivocados, vas a llorar lagrimas de sangre **-la habitación queda en total silencio por algunos segundos

Alejandra**: bueno ya, Rachel** –hace q esta la mire de frente- **ya no pienses mas en eso y ve a hacer las cosas q debes hacer**

Rachel: -saliendo de su trance - **si, tienes razón, ya me voy**

Brittany: **eso, huye, escóndete de lo que sientes, solo así podrás estar al lado de ese idiota**

Santana**: Brittany ya basta.**

Brittany: -la mira fijamente **- ok, discúlpame**

Santana: **no te debes disculpar conmigo sino con** **Rachel**

Brittany: **yo me disculpare con ella, el día en que reaccione y se dé cuenta de lo que está perdiendo **-sale de la habitación, Santana trata de ir tras ella, pero Alejandra la detiene

Alejandra: **déjala, necesita un tiempo a solas** - Santana asiente y se queda en la habitación - **y bueno Rachel, creo q es hora de irte**

Rachel: -pensativa - **si, creo q ya es momento, no demora en llegar Mark, niñas nos vemos, hoy si les prometo que pasare la noche con ustedes**

Alejandra: **ok, que la pases bien** -Rachel sale de la habitación

Cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Brittany estaban retumbando en su cabeza, definitivamente tenía toda la razón, así ella no lo hiciera con intención, estaba dañando inmensamente a Quinn y eso era algo q jamás se lo podría perdonar. Mientras se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos se encontró de frente con la imagen de Quinn y Fernanda desayunando amenamente en la cocina junto con rosita, los celos se volvieron a apoderar de su ser, pero no dejo q este actuara en ella y más bien salió de su casa esperando a Mark en la entrada.

Minutos después…

Mark: -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla - **hola hermosa, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?**

Rachel: **¿pues q me ves haciendo?, te estoy esperando**

Mark: **como que alguien amaneció de mal genio hoy, pero tranquila q yo voy a hacer q eso se acabe, ¿vamos?**

Rachel: **¿para donde?**

Mark: **como te dije ayer, es una sorpresa, así q vamos**

Rachel: **ok, yo te sigo**

Mark: **nada de eso, hoy te vas conmigo**

Rachel: **no, yo mejor te sigo**

Mark: **es enserio, hoy te vas conmigo, mira q desde q nos volvimos a encontrar no has vuelto a dejarme llevarte, permíteme q ese día se hoy, solo hoy por favor**

Rachel: -se queda mirándolo meditando lo que le acaba de decir - **mmm ok, pero solo por hoy, ¿listo?**

Mark: **ok, como tú quieras, entonces vamos**

Se fueron de la casa con rumbo a una dirección completamente desconocida para Rachel, a su paso veía muchos árboles y el camino q recorrían era destapado, Rachel estaba un poco nerviosa, pero el lugar la tranquilizaba, era algo pacifico, lleno de naturaleza, todo lo que veía le gustaba mucho, sentía esa paz interior, y en el momento de llegar a su lugar de destino esa paz incremento, llegaron a una cabaña en medio de mucha naturaleza, y cerca de ella se encontraba una cascada de agua cristalina, que con su sonido lograba relajar cada musculo del cuerpo de catalina. Era sin lugar a dudas un lugar hermoso, un lugar donde se encontraba totalmente a gusto.

Mark**: y ¿que tal?, ¿como te pareció?**

Rachel: -asombrada - **wow, este lugar es maravilloso, ¿de donde lo sacaste?**

Mark: **tengo mis influencias** –sonríe

Rachel: **te va tocar presentarme esas influencias, porque este lugar esta genial**

Mark: **sabía que te iba a gustar, por eso te traje y pues bueno, si quieres ve a dar una vuelta mientras yo organizo unas cosas q tengo q hacer.**

Rachel: **ok **- se dirige a la cascada y se queda allí por algunos minutos

Su cuerpo por inercia se recostó en el pasto y se dejo llevar por el sonido de la cascada, inmediatamente sus pensamientos tomaron vuelo y empezó a meditar todo lo que había pasado, ese era el momento perfecto, se sentía en las nubes, el lugar le daba un tranquilidad y paz que jamás pensó tener y que desde hace tiempo necesitaba para aclarar su mente. Tras algunos minutos pensando, se quedo profundamente dormida, al pasar algunas horas la voz de Mark logro sacarla de aquel sueño.

Mark**: hermosa, es hora de levantarse, vamos, despierta**

Rachel: -con voz de dormida - **¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?**

Mark: **nada linda, solo q te quedaste dormida, eso es todo**

Rachel: **¿dormida?** -toca su cabeza – **verdad** -un poco desorientada **- oye y ¿qué hora tienes?**

Mark: **las 4:37 de la tard**e

Rachel: -asombrada- **¡que!, ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?** –Se levanta alterada - **Vámonos ya, me deben estar esperando**

Mark: **tranquila, no te preocupes** - la vuelve a sentar - **además ¿para donde quieres ir? Aquí estamos bien**

Rachel: **pues para donde mas, quiero irme a mi casa, tengo un compromiso con mis amigas, por si se te olvida**

Mark: **amor, tranquila, ellas no te extrañaran, mejor quédate aquí conmigo y disfrutamos de este finde los dos solitos**

Rachel: -alterada - **¿estás loco o qué? No, nos vamos ya **- se levanta pero Rodrigo la vuelve a sentar-

Mark: **linda, no me hagas esto, mira q solo es este fin de semana y ya, te prometo q mañana estaremos en tu casa antes de q se vayan tus amigas, no te preocupes por eso**

Rachel: **ya te dije q no, es q a ti como se te ocurre traerme aquí a pasar todo un fin de semana sabiendo que yo ya tenia ese compromiso con mis amigas, no, nos vamos ya**

Mark: **pero, mira q necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntos, quiero demostrarte que de verdad te amo, y que te des cuenta que también sientes lo mismo por mí, por favor regálame solo este fin de semana, no te pido mas**

Rachel: **que no Mark, ya te dije q nos vamos**

Mark: **pero ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? No será mas bien q tienes ganas de ver a ese idiota de novio que tienes **-se levanta junto con ella - **mira, deja las cosas así, quédate conmigo, el no podrá amarte ni siquiera la mitad de lo q yo te amo, y tu y yo sabemos q tu también me amas, o me vas a decir que el día en que te volviste a entregar a mi no sentiste nada**

Rachel: **sabes que si sentí algo**

Mark: **si ves, no puedes negar q aun me amas**

Rachel: **pero si aun no te he dicho q sentí, pero te lo voy a decir ahora, sentí asco, asco de sentir tus manos recorrer mi piel, asco de sentir tus labios besando mi cuerpo, asco de tenerte cualquier tipo de contacto contigo, eso fue lo que sentí**

Mark: **no, eso no es verdad, tu me amas, deja de negarlo**

Rachel: **¡no! Yo no te amo ni nunca lo hice, pensé q si lo hacía, pero no, lo q pasa contigo es q sabes como manipularme, pero sabes que, esto se acabó, no voy a permitir q me separes más de la persona q realmente amo**

Mark: -se acerca a ella y toma su rostro con sus manos - **estas mal linda, tú me amas a mí, por ese idiota lo único q sientes es lástima, o cualquier otra cosa menos amor**

Rachel: **te equivocas, lo q yo verdaderamente siento es amor, pero te aseguro q no es por ti**

Mark: -riendo- **estas equivocada, y bueno, si eso fuera cierto, ¿tu crees que él te va a perdonar el haberte acostado conmigo? Yo no lo creo** –Rachel calla - **si ves** -se acerca y la abraza - **tu lugar esta es conmigo, no con él, él no te merece, él no te ama, yo si lo hago.**

Rachel: -se separa de él - **el equivocado eres tú, yo se q a pesar de todo aun me ama, y lo sé porque me lo ha dicho**

Mark: **pues si, pero él no sabe de tu desliz conmigo, es mas, ¿siquiera le has dicho q todos estos días has estado conmigo?**

Rachel: **si, sabe completamente todo y me esta dando su total apoyo**

Mark: **con q su total apoyo, eso esta muy bien, pero no creo q te apoye el que te hubieras acostado conmigo**

Rachel: -bajando su cabeza - **aun no sabe de eso**

Mark: **ves, él no te perdonara eso, un hombre jamás perdona una traición y no creo q sea tan estúpido como para hacerlo**

Rachel: -completamente desesperada - **¡ya cállate! ¡Yo se q ella me ama!** -rompe en llanto

Mark:-sorprendido -**espera, espera, acabas de decir "ella" no me jodas Rachel como q "ella"**

Rachel: -limpiando sus lagrimas -** nada, me tengo q ir ya y si no me llevas me voy a pie como sea, pero no me voy a quedar más tiempo contigo** -se dispone a irse pero Mark la retiene

Mark: **espérate un segundo, a mi me haces el favor y me explicas lo q acabas de decir, si no es así, no te llevo a ningún lado**

Rachel: **me da igual, me voy sola, eso no me importa**

Mark: **está bien, vete, pero si me llego a enterar de quien es la tal "ella" me vas a conocer Rachel Berry. **

Rachel: **¿me estas amenazando?**

Mark: **tómalo como quieras** -se dirige a la cabaña y sin más se va dejando sola a Rachel en ese lugar

Después de algunos minutos en donde no sabia q hacer, se encontraba completamente sola y sin saber en q lugar estaba ni nada, el desespero se apodero de ella, inmediatamente trato de llamar a alguien, pero su teléfono se encontraba sin señal, así q no le quedo de otra q llegar hasta la carretera y caminar en busca de la señal y de paso adelantar camino, porque sea como sea, debía llegar a la cuidad, pero por mas q caminaba su celular seguía muerto y el camino se hacía más largo.

Los minutos pasaban y la noche se acercaba, su caminar era rápido, pero el camino era realmente largo y aún no sabia para donde iba, solo se dedicaba a buscar la señal de su celular, pero por mas q caminaba no la encontraba. El tiempo avanzaba rápidamente y la oscuridad de la noche se apoderaba ya del camino, al verse en ese estado, un miedo inmenso llego a ella, tenia miedo de perderse y no llegar a su destino, el lugar en donde se encontraba era casi desierto, durante las horas que estuvo caminando nunca llego a ver ningún carro, ni ninguna señal de vida humana, solo veía arboles y diferentes animales a su paso, y poco a poco fue perdiendo la esperanza de llegar a encontrar una salida, hasta que un luz ilumino su caminar haciendo así q la esperanza volviera a ella.

Desconocida: -para el carro en frente de ella y baja la ventana - **hola, ¿oye estas perdida o algo por el estilo?**

_Rachel_: **algo así, es q me dejaron abandonada y necesito llegar como sea a la cuidad y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de donde estoy**

Desconocida: **ok, entonces sube, yo te llevo**

_Rachel_: **¿enserio?**

Desconocida: **si claro, mira q precisamente voy para la cuidad así que te puedo llevar, pues solo si quieres, o sino, pues puedes seguir caminando en medio de la oscuridad contemplando la belleza de este lugar en la noche**

_Rachel_: **mmm creo q ya la contemple lo suficiente** -le regala una sonrisa - **entonces acepto q me lleves, gracias**

Desconocida: **no es nada** -le abre la puerta del copiloto - **entra**

_Rachel_: **gracias** -entra, se sienta y se pone el cinturón de seguridad - **ah, que pena contigo, no me he presentado, mi nombre es **_**Rachel Berry**_**, mucho gusto** -estira su mano

Desconocida: -toma la mano de Rachel- **es gusto es mío, mi nombre es Megan Mercuri, ehh, ¿tu por casualidad tienes algún tipo de relación con Hiriam Berry? ¿O con la compañía Berry?**

_Rachel_: -extrañada - **si, es mi papa y pues en este momento yo soy la presidente de la compañía, ¿por qué?**

Megan: -arranca el carro **- claro, yo si decía q te conocía de alguna parte, mira te acuerdas q hace como unos 20 años mas o menos, tu y yo nos conocimos**

_Rachel_: -tratando de hacer memoria **- mmm la verdad no, pues yo tengo buena memoria, pero no tanta, en esa época yo estaba muy pequeña, los recuerdos q tengo son casi nulos**

Megan: **claro, mira recuerda q en ese tiempo mi papa y el tuyo eran muy amigos, nosotros prácticamente vivíamos en tu casa y ustedes en la nuestra, siempre eran muy unidos, recuerda q hasta estudiamos juntas**

_Rachel_: **mmm, no, lo siento, no recuerdo**

Megan: **ok, tal vez esto te refresque la memoria**-para el carro, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y le da un beso.

_Rachel_: -sorprendida la separa - **¿pero que haces?** –se queda viéndola - **claro! Megan, como pude olvidarme de ti** –sonríe - **tiempo sin verte, enserio hace mucho q no nos veíamos, wow, como has cambiado, estas, mmm irreconocible** –ríe.

Megan: **sabia q eso te iba hacer recordar**-ríe y vuelve a arrancar el carro - **ya ves, es que crecí y cambie mucho**

_Rachel_: **si, eso veo** -ríe nerviosamente - **no creí volverme a encontrar contigo, pensé q te habías ido del país o algo así**

Megan: **la verdad si me fui, pero volví, creo q mi lugar esta aquí y no en otra parte, así q decidí volver, y pues aquí me tienes de nuevo**

_Rachel_: **y ¿hace cuanto de volviste?**

Megan: **unos 5 años mas o menos**

_Rachel_: **pues no fue hace mucho, con razón no había vuelto a saber de ti ni de tu familia, oye y Austin y Violet ¿como están?**

Megan: **pues mama este bien, y pues mi papa murió hace ya 10 años**

_Rachel_: **ehh, lo siento mucho, la verdad no sabia q había pasado eso**

Megan: **si, lo se, si lo hubieras sabido no habrías preguntado**n-ríen

_Rachel_: **si, tienes razón** -calla por unos segundos - **mira las vueltas del destino, volver a encontrarnos tu y yo después de tanto tiempo**

Megan: **si, da demasiadas vueltas sino fuera por eso no estaríamos aquí, yo creo q el destino esta de nuevo a mi favor** -le sonríe - **oye y a todas estas ¿por qué estabas aquí? ¿Que te paso?**

_Rachel_: **una historia un poco larga**

Megan: **creo q tenemos tiempo** -sonríe

_Rachel_: **tienes razón, mmm déjame ver por donde empiezo** -calla y toma aire profundamente - **bueno, resulta que me trajo mi ex novio, él creyó que trayéndome aquí yo lograría salir de un momento de indecisión por el cual estoy pasando o mas bien, estaba pasando, ya que no sabia si volver con él o quedarme con mi pareja actual, así que desde hace algún tiempo él ha estado haciendo de todo para reconquistarme, y yo he estado saliendo con él, pero al mismo tiempo le he hecho mucho daño a la persona con la q estoy y al traerme aquí y tener este espacio con la naturaleza me he dado cuenta que realmente amo a mi pareja actual, y él no lo acepto y me dejo aquí votada**

Megan: **¡que patán tu ex!, como se le ocurre dejarte aquí tirada, definitivamente creo q has hecho una muy buena elección escogiendo al actual.**

_Rachel_: **pues sí, pero fui una estúpida, de verdad le hice mucho daño y ahora no sé si me va a perdonar todo lo q hice, te juro q si me deja, me voy a odiar toda la vida por esto q le he hecho** -sus lagrimas empiezan a caer-

Megan: **oye pero no llores, ya veras q él te perdonara**

_Rachel_: **Dios te oiga**

Megan: **así va ser bonita, ya veras q si** -le regala una sonrisa - **oye y ¿cómo conociste a tu pareja actual?**

_Rachel_: **en la oficina, trabaja para mí**

Megan: **¡ ¿te enamoraste de un empleado?! Yo pensé q eso solo pasaba en las novelas**

_Rachel_: -ríe - **pues no, en la vida real también pasa, pues a mi me paso y ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida**

Megan: **te ves toda linda enamorada, ese hombre te enamoro hasta los huesos** –sonríe - **y ¿que cargo tiene en la compañía?**

_Rachel_: **mmm pues primero q todo, no es un hombre, es una mujer y es mi secretaria**

Megan: -sorprendida -** wow, ¿enserio? ¡Tu, enamorada de una mujer! Si aun recuerdo la primera vez q te di un beso y me saliste toda moralista diciendo q esto estaba mal y q tu papa te iba a regañar **–ríen - **no lo puedo creer**

_Rachel_: **oye pero es q era una niña, además estaba asustada, eso no es fácil, aunque con ella es completamente diferente, mira q desde el primer momento que la vi supe que era la persona con la quería pasar el resto de mi vida y no me importaba nada, solo q ella y yo estuviéramos felices.**

Megan: **pero no entiendo, si sabias q era la persona con la que querías pasar el resto de tu vida, ¿Por qué estabas saliendo con tu ex?**

_Rachel_: -baja la mirada - **por estúpida, porque él fue muy importante en mi vida y sabía muy bien cómo ponerme a dudar, se puede decir q es la persona q más me conoce y sabe cuáles son mis puntos débiles y se aprovechó de eso, pero ya abrí mis ojos, o mas bien mis oídos, ahora pude oír lo q mi corazón decía, y te puedo decir q siempre me había dicho que el amor de mi vida es Quinn, solo q mis oídos estaban sordos, hasta hoy.**

Megan**: pues bueno bonita, lo importante de todo es que ya sabes q la amas y lo mas probable es q ella también lo hace, y pues si no lo hace aquí me tienes a mi, una nunca se imagina lo q puede pasar** –ríen - **no mentiras, pero enserio, si nos encontramos fue por algo, así q ya sabes q puedes contar conmigo para lo q necesites y pues cuando quieras me presentas a Quinn, te prometo q no te la voy a quitar **-ríen

_Rachel_: **ok, lo tendré en cuenta.**

El tiempo pasaba mientras ellas hablaban de algunas de las cosas que habían pasado durante todos estos años, hasta que llegaron a su lugar de destino.

Megan: **bueno, si no estoy mal, a 4 cuadras de acá queda tú casa, ¿verdad?**

_Rachel_: -sorprendida - **wow, pero que memoria la tuya, si, ya falta poco**

Megan: **claro, como no acordarme si vivía aquí metida jugando contigo y con Jesse **

Rachel: buenos tiempos aquellos –suspira -** oye y si vienes el próximo sábado a cenar a la casa, yo invito a Jesse y su esposa y pues si mi Quinn me perdona, de paso te la presento**

Megan: **ok, no es mala idea esa** -llegan a la casa - **wow, igual de linda a como la recordaba**

_Rachel_: **si, mi mama la ha mantenido muy bien**-sonríe

Megan: **bueno princesa, hemos llegado a tu reino** –sonríe - **de verdad espero q todas las cosas te salgan como las esperas**

_Rachel_: **muchas gracias, de verdad eres como una ángel, llegaste en el momento en que mas te necesitaba **-la abraza - **gracias por todo**

Megan: **no es nada, ya sabes q aquí me tienes para cuando vuelvas a estar perdida**

_Rachel_: -ríe - **ok, oye, ¿quieres pasar?**

Julieta: **de querer, si quiero, pero no puedo, tengo q hacer unas cosas y las tengo q hacer ya para mañana poder volver a la finca, las necesitan urgente**

_Rachel_: **ok, entonces será para la próxima** -le regala un sonrisa - **bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero verte pronto **- se baja del carro- **oye, y ¿no me piensas dar tu numero?**

Megan: **pues como no me lo pediste** –ríe - **mira, aquí esta mi tarjeta** –se la pasa - **en cualquiera de esos números me puedes encontrar, para ti voy a estar siempre disponible.**

_Rachel_: **si claro, seguro eso les dices a todas** -ríe

Megan: **mmm, dejémoslo en que mi disponibilidad está abierta a todo el público** –rie - **bueno hermosa ya me voy, q estés bien y me saludas a Jesse**

Rachel: **ok, nos vemos, cuídate** -arranca y se va

Allí estaba_ Rachel_, parada en frente de la puerta de su casa decidida a decirle todo a Quinn, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo estaba apoderado de su ser, tenía miedo a perderla, a que por todo lo que había hecho pudiera destrozar el amor que le tenia Quinn, en ese momento trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder convencer a Quinn que lo que sentía por ella si era amor.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso. **

**Me siento re mal :¨(. Disculpen la demora.**

**Un beso para mi hermosa (Que ya solo me quiere :(, PD: quiero mi beso en la puntita de mi nariz o más abajo como quieras jajaja ;)).**

**un beso para mi prometida y otros más para que se lo repartan ja ja ja aja ja naaahh solo bromeo.**

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar.**


	34. ¿Se perdona a quien se ama? 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

_¿Realmente se perdona a quien se ama? ¿El amor hacia una persona puede ser tan grande que puede llegar a perdonarlo todo? No sé que piensen ustedes, pero yo creo que si, creo q si es verdadero el amor, se puede hacer, que es difícil perdonar algunas cosas, si, en ningún momento dije q fuera fácil, pero también hay que ver que tan arrepentida esta la persona a la que se ama, y si en verdad es amor, porque como dije, el verdadero amor es el que perdona, con esto no estoy diciendo que hay q perdonar todo o mas bien que hay q perdonar cada vez que nos hagan algo que nos haga daño, ¡no!, la cuestión de perdonar a quien amamos o que nos perdonen, es que no volvamos a cometer el mismo error, si lo hacemos, es porque definitivamente no es amor._

**Rachel**

A paso lento se acercó a la puerta de su casa, la abrió y entro, miro hacia todas partes a ver si algunas de las muchachas estaban en el primer piso, pero no vio a nadie, así q subió y se dirigió a la habitación donde habían hecho la pijamada y al llegar allí estaban.

Su mirada inmediatamente se encontró con la de Quinn, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo estaba ahí, al lado de puerta viendo al amor de su vida, su mirada se encontraba completamente perdida con la de Quinn y en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa como reacción a lo que estaba viendo.

Brittany: **pero miren quien llego!, hasta que por fin se digna a llegar la señorita**

Rachel: -saliendo de su encanto - **hola, disculpen la tardanza**

Brittany: **tranquila Rach, igual ya estamos acostumbradas a estar sin ti**

Quinn: **Britt por favor**

Brittany: **bueno, tranquilas las dos, ya siempre andan agarradas**

Quinn: **es que Brittany no mide sus palabras**

Brittany: **y a ti no te gusta nada de lo que digo, te va tocar eliminar mi voz de tu memoria, así no tienes q escuchar mas mis palabras **

Quinn: **ok, eso hare**

Rachel: **mmm bueno** –entra - **y que mas niñas, ¿como lo han pasado?**

Alejandra: **muy bien Rachel, pero te extrañamos, ¿donde andabas?**

Rachel: **estaba resolviendo unos problemitas que tenia** -mira a Quinn - **pero ya los solucione** -le sonríe y desvía la mirada - **así q ahora si, ya tienen Rachel para rato** -ríe

Brittany: **excelente noticia, entonces ahora sí, toma** -le pasa una botella de ron - **es tu turno**

Rachel: ¿**para mi solita?, ¿no me piensan acompañar?**

Brittany: **es que anoche tomamos mucho, así que hoy estamos tomando moderadamente, pero tu nos la debes, así q a tomar se dijo** -le quita la botella y le empieza a dar directo en su boca

Quinn: -se acerca y le quita la botella - ¡**oye! pero así tampoco, déjala q tome despacio**

Brittany: **nada de eso hermanita, hoy es el día de cata, tu ayer ya te desahogaste con el alcohol, así que deja que ella haga lo mismo**

Rachel: **tranquila Quinn q yo se cuidarme**

Quinn: -le devuelve la botella y se sienta al lado de Fernanda - **ok, toma y ahoga tus penas**

Así lo hicieron durante varios minutos, tomaron hasta más no poder, Quinn tomaba solo de vez en cuando, mientras que Rachel si estaba dispuesta a tomar hasta decir ya no más.

Después de pasar algunas horas, Brittany se desapareció, pero regreso a los pocos minutos interrumpiendo la actividad en la q estaban.

Brittany: -gritando - ¡**niñas! Préstenme atención** -todas se quedaron viéndola - **bueno, me puede hacer el favor de levantarme la mano las q estén en este momento sufriendo por amor **-todas la alzaron, incluyéndose ella - **eso pensé **– sonríe - **y es por eso que les he traído un regalito que muy probablemente nos va a subir el ánimo** -se dirige a la puerta y la abre - ¡**sorpresa!**

En el momento de abrir la puerta, empieza a sonar una canción muy sensual y poco a poco van entrando 5 stripper con unos trajes de enfermeras sexis. Siguiendo el ritmo de la canción cada una de las "enfermeras" se encarga de tomar a su paciente y prestarle los cuidados que necesitaban. Sus cuerpos se movían al compas de la música mientras sus prendas iban cayendo repentinamente llenando la habitación de estos.

De repente, hay un cambio abrupto de canción e inmediatamente las stripper se formaron en el centro de la habitación y continuaron con su espectáculo desde allí, mientras todas disfrutaban de este. En un momento determinado entro un hombre con traje de cirujano y con una voz extremadamente grave dijo: _"¿quien necesita que le curemos su corazón?"_, inmediatamente el grito de todas lleno la habitación, rápidamente el hombre se incorporo junto con sus colegas y siguieron regalándoles pasos sensuales y atrevidos, dejando solo unas pocas prendas puestas. Las "enfermeras" se fueron acercando cada una a una de las muchachas, mientras que el "cirujano" se fue directo a donde estaba Alejandra brindándole así su espectáculo. Al cabo de algunos minutos y después de numerosos movimientos muy atrevidos por parte de todos, el espectáculo llego a su fin, dejando la adrenalina y la excitación del momento en estado "full".

Santana: wow Britt, te pasaste

Brittany: **¿por qué?**

Santana: **porque esto ha sido una de las cosas más excitantes q he vivido y ya se acabó.**

Brittany: -ríe, se acerca a su oído y le susurra **- si quedaste con muchas ganitas tranquila q ahorita de las quito** - se separa y le sonríe - **y bueno Chicas, ¿Qué más? ¿Cómo se sintieron?**

Fernanda: **sin palabras** -ríen

Alejandra: **definitivamente hoy me han curado mi corazoncito** –ríen – **oye Brittany, gracias por acordarte de mi, mira q yo apenas vi todas esas mujeres pensé q me iba tocar resignarme a ver como se desnudaban**

Brittany: **y tu brava no? –**ríen - **no, yo siempre trato de complacer a todas, por eso te traje al doctorcito** -le sonríe - **y bueno ¿ustedes qué?-**dirigiéndose a Rachel y Quinn-

Quinn: **si, estuvo bueno**

Brittany: **¿bueno? Jum, estuvo ¡excelente! Que es muy diferente, pero bueno, y tu Rachel, q me dices, ¿si sanaron tu corazoncito las enfermeras?**

Rachel: -ríe - **lastimosamente no, a mi solo me puede sanar una persona** -dice esto mirando a Quinn - **solo que me toca esperar a ver si quiere volver a ser mi enfermera** -todas callán

Brittany: **eeh, bueno, al parecer a todas les gusto, esa era la intención** -el silencio vuelve a aparecer - **bueno, q siga la fiesta entonces** -vuelve a colocar música

La noche trascurrió sin más novedades, rápidamente llego la madrugada y con ella se percibía los efectos del alcohol. Alejandra esta vez logro mantenerse despierta y se dedico a platicar con Fernanda, las dos conversaban muy amenamente mientras que Brittany y Santana hacían lo mismo en un rincón de la habitación. Rachel por su parte se encontraba recostada en una de las camas tratando de aclarar su mente para encontrar las palabras para hablar con Quinn, la cual se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, divisando de nuevo el paisaje que se postraba ante sus ojos.

Rachel: -levantándose de la cama y yendo a donde estaba Quinn – **hola** -se hace a su lado

Quinn: -un poco asustada - **hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Rachel: **solo quería venir a verte**

Quinn: **mmm ok, pues ya me viste ¿no?**

Rachel: **si **-se acerca - **pero no me canso de hacerlo**

Quinn: **ok **-se aleja - **¿me puedes decir que es lo que buscas?**

Rachel: **si, trato de buscar el amor en tu mirada**

Quinn: -la voltea a ver - **y ¿lo encontraste?**

Rachel: -le sonríe - **si, lo encontré, pero la pregunta aquí no es si yo lo encontré, sino mas bien si tu lo logras encontrar en mi **-la mira directo a los ojos

Quinn: -sonriendo - **si, ahí siempre ha estado**

Rachel: -se acerca y la besa - **amor, perdóname** -empieza a llorar - **fui una estúpida, nunca debí dudar de mi amor por ti, tu eres la única persona que con una sonrisa me trasmites paz, que con un beso me llevas al cielo y me vuelves a traer a la tierra, eres el amor de mi vida y siento mucho q por mis estupideces pueda llegar a perderte** -su llanto incrementa

Quinn: -con lagrimas en sus ojos - **amor no digas eso, yo sé que te amo y siempre lo hare, no importa lo que hiciste, lo único que importa es que ya estás aquí conmigo, te extrañe **-la besa

Rachel: -se separa - **No, pero espera, hay algo q tengo q decirte** -calla y respira profundo - **te engañe, me acosté con Mark, solo fue una vez pero lo hice y me siento muy mal por eso** -baja la mirada y vuelve a romper en llanto – **perdóname** -se recuesta en su pecho

Quinn: -empieza a llorar - **amor, yo ya sabía eso**- Rachel se separa de ella y la mira sorprendida - **me entere el viernes cuando él te mando las rosas, yo fui quien tuvo que llamar a la floristería para dictar la dedicatoria**

Rachel -confundida - **pero ¿Cómo?**

Quinn: **recuerda que cuando saliste a recibirlo, él me estaba entregando algo, eso era la dedicatoria que te quería hacer solo que no había tenido tiempo de hacerla antes y me pido el favor de que llamara y la diera, y pues cuando la leí, te juro que sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera partido en mil pedazos, fue muy doloroso enterarme así **-empieza a llorar

Rachel: -llora y la abraza **- amor perdóname de verdad, eso fue algo que jamás debió suceder, te juro que yo no buscaba esto, simplemente paso, perdón** -su llanto aumenta

Quinn: Rach -respira profundo - **también te engañe**

Esa noticia le cayó como si de una balde de agua fría se tratara, no reaccionaba, simplemente se quedo mirándola en silencio sin lograr salir de su trance.

Quinn: -llorando - **dime algo por favor**

Rachel:-automáticamente- **¿con quien? **

Quinn: -bajando la mirada - **con Fernanda**

Rachel: -se recuesta en el balcón - **¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

Quinn: **no puedo echarle la culpa a nada ni a nadie, porque yo soy la responsable de mis actos, pero el alcohol y la noticia de que te habías acostado con Mark definitivamente fueron factores muy influyentes.**

Rachel: **¿te gusto?**

Quinn: -sorprendida - **¿que? ¡No!, ella ni siquiera me toco, bueno, eso no viene al caso, y no me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, con eso la dañe a ella, a ti y a mi** -empieza a llorar - **aquí la única estúpida soy yo por dejarme guiar por lo que estaba pasando y no escuchar a mi corazón.**

Rachel: -se acerca a ella, toma su mano y la pone en su pecho - **¿sientes eso?** - Quinn asiente - **tu eres la única que puede hacer que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo, cada vez q estoy contigo muero y vuelvo a vivir, tu lo eres todo para mi, y si algo paso durante mi ausencia, solo fue por mi culpa, tu solo eres culpable de amarme y por eso no te voy a condenar** -la besa - **todo lo que paso en ese tiempo no importa, lo que verdaderamente importa es que este amor que nos tenemos se fortalezca y crezca cada vez mas, te amo**

Quinn: -ríe entre lágrimas - **yo pensé q no volvería a escuchar esas palabras de ti **–sonríe - **yo te amo mas.**

Se funden en un beso tierno, ese que por tantos días dejaron de darse. En él se trasmitían todo lo que sentían, dejando atrás todo lo que había pasado y volviendo a ser las q eran.

Rachel: **siempre me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, te amo** -la besa

En esta ocasión era un beso más pasional, lleno de ganas, de deseos, sus cuerpos se necesitaban, cada parte de ellos extrañaba al otro, la pasión rápidamente se iba apoderando del momento. Rachel quería con todas las fuerzas de su corazón volverse a entregar a Quinn, quería amarla nuevamente y sentir de nuevo como sus cuerpos se unían para hacerse uno solo.

Rachel: -acariciando y besando a Quinn - **te necesito**

Quinn: -con voz entrecortada - **yo también** –la separa - **pero aquí no**

Rachel: -besando su cuello - **no me digas que no**-con voz suplicante - **por favor, por favor** - empieza a meter su mano por debajo de la blusa de Quinn y a acariciarla

Quinn: -le toma la cara y la besa apasionadamente pero se detiene - **no, enserio, aquí no **- Rachel hace caso omiso y sigue besándola y acariciando su cuerpo, de repente, una voz las interrumpe

Fernanda:-enfadada - ¿**pero que diablos esta pasando aquí?**

Rachel: -separándose de Quinn - **¿pues no ves?** –Enfadada -**Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a mi novia, pero nos acabas de dañar el momento**

Fernanda: -dirigiéndose a Quinn - **¿enserio ibas a hacer el amor con ella después de lo pasa entre nosotras?**

Quinn:** oye lo siento, pero yo te he dejado muy claro q lo q paso ayer, simplemente paso, yo a la persona q realmente amo es a Rachel, y eso lo sabes tu, lo sabe ella y lo se yo, de verdad discúlpame, pero en el corazón no se manda**

Fernanda: -con su voz quebrada - **¿pero por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no buscaste otro lugar?, yo se q para ti no fue importante, pero para mi si lo fue, por lo menos hubieras respetado eso** - Quinn baja su mirada

Rachel: -confundida - **pero ¿tú de q estás hablando?** –Cae en cuenta - ¿**fue aquí?** -sorprendida

Quinn: -con su voz un poco apagada- **si, fue aquí**

Rachel: -apoyándose en la pared - **¿por eso me decías q aquí no?**

Quinn: **si, no quería q estuviéramos en el mismo lugar donde te fui infiel** -baja su mirada

Rachel: -se acerca y la abraza - **ya amor, no te preocupes, antes discúlpame por insistirte **-Fernanda entra de nuevo a la habitación - **¿sabes q? las cosas van a pasar cuando tengan q pasar, ahora más bien vamos a dormir ¿sí?**

Quinn: -se separa – **gracias** -le sonríe - **vamos**

Así pues se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación, pero esta vez era completamente diferente, un brillo en los ojos de ambas hacían notar de nuevo el amor.

Brittany: -sorprendida - **Dios Santo, no me digan q ya volvieron**

Rachel: -sonriendo - **eso es algo que te lo tendría q decir ella, no yo** -mira a Quinn

Brittany: -dirigiéndose a Quinn - **bueno** **Quinn, ¿y entonces?**

Quinn: -sonríe, mira a Rachel y toma su mano -**si, hemos vuelto**

Brittany: **wow, ¡casi que no!** -se acerca a y la abraza - **casi que no decides ¿no?** - Rachel le sonríe - **pero puedo decirte que has escogido bien, pero eso si** -cambia su tono de voz a uno más serio - **si vuelves a hacer sufrir a mi hermana de esta manera, no respondo**

Rachel**: no te preocupes que así será, y bueno ahora si nos disculpan vamos a dormir**

Brittany: -sarcásticamente - **¡si claro! A dormir** -ríen

Quinn: **no amor, pero durmamos aquí, al fin y al cabo esta pijamada se hizo para que estuviéramos juntas y pues ya que es la última noche es mejor pasar aquí, ¿no crees?**

Rachel: **ok amor, por mi no hay problema**

Alejandra: **niñas pero…**-se acerca a ellas -**igual no la podemos pasar todas porque Fernanda salió como alma que lleva el diablo, y no creo q vuelva.**

Brittany: **buen punto, entonces espérenme un segundo yo voy y hablo con ella**

Rachel: -la detiene - **no, deja que yo voy**

Quinn: **Rachel, no creo que sea buena idea**

Rachel: -le toma le rostro - **amor no te preocupes, yo se lo que estoy haciendo**

Quinn: **ok, pero entonces prométeme q no vas a romper sus sentimientos**

Brittany: **mas!** -Santana le da un codazo - **ouch!, ¿pero que paso?** -le hace señas - **ok, ya me callo**

Rachel: **tranquila, no te preocupes por eso, yo se cómo tratarla** -Quinn asiente y después de un beso, Rachel se va en busca de Fernanda.

Después de algunos minutos de estar buscándola decidió preguntarle a rosita por ella.

Rachel: **rosita, ¿no sabes donde puedo encontrar a Fernanda? Es que la he estado buscando por todas partes y no la encuentro**

Rosita: **no mi niña, la ultima vez q la vi, estaba en su habitación**

Rachel: **no, pero ya no esta allá**

Rosita: **entonces no sé mi niña**

Rachel: **ok, entonces seguiré buscando**

Los minutos pasaban y no tenía la mas mínima señal de donde se encontraba Fernanda, la había buscado casi por toda la casa, pero nada, así que salió y busco en uno de los jardines y fue allí donde después de seguir el sonido de algunos sollozos, encontró a Fernanda, se en encontraba en uno de los arboles recostada en su tronco, tapando con sus manos su rostro, mientras sus lagrimas caían bañando con ellas el verde pasto que la adornaba.

Rachel: -sentándose a su lado - **¿estas bien?**

Fernanda: -asustada - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Rachel: **vine a buscarte para hablar contigo**

Fernanda: **y ¿de que quieres hablar?** -enojada- **¿vienes a restregarme en la cara que Quinn es solo tuya y que lo nuestro solo fue una aventura de una noche? Eso ya lo se, así que puedes volver por donde llegaste**

Rachel: ¿Qué sientes por Quinn?

Fernanda: -se queda callada por algunos minutos - **no lo se** -ríe entre lagrimas - **soy una estúpida, que llora sin causa alguna, pero me duele, a pesar de todo me duele**

Rachel: **es entendible, al fin de cuentas ella fue la primera mujer en tu vida y ahora tu cabeza y corazón están completamente perdidos sin saber que hacer **-le toma su mano - **pero tranquila que pronto encontraran la salida**

Fernanda: **no te entiendo, no puedo entender como una persona como tú haya dudado por un segundo el estar con Quinn, ella es tan dulce, tan tierna, tan bella, tan única y tú te das el privilegio de dejarla**

Rachel: -suelta su mano y calla por algunos segundos - **si, lo se, fui una total estúpida, nunca debí ni siquiera pensarlo, pero hay momentos en la vida donde la razón nubla al corazón y es allí cuando no sabemos que hacer con nuestras vidas, por eso siempre es bueno callar por un segundo y escuchar detenidamente lo que el corazón nos dice, solo de esa forma sabremos que hacer**

Fernanda: y si te digo que mi corazón me dice a gritos que Quinn es la persona para mi, que con ella puedo obtener todo lo que quiero, que ella es mi paz, mi armonía, mi tranquilidad, es todo aquello que siempre estuve buscando pero que hasta hoy se me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer

Rachel: **es verdad, Quinn te puede dar eso y mucho más, pero ¿sabes que es lo único que no tendrás de ella?**

Fernanda: -la mira expectante **- ¿que?**

Rachel: **amor, Quinn te puede dar todo menos eso, porque a la persona a la que ama es a mi, y aunque no lo merezco, eso algo que siempre tendré**

Fernanda: -calla - **tienes razón, ella siempre me lo digo, siempre me lo demostró, ni siquiera quiso que la tocara porque decía que su cuerpo te pertenecía a ti y a nadie mas, a pesar de que me duele, debo aceptarlo porque haga lo q haga ella nunca me tendrá ni siquiera la mitad del amor que te tiene**

Rachel: **entonces ¿que piensas hacer?**

Fernanda: **nada, dejarla ser feliz contigo, eso es lo que ella quiere y no se lo puedo negar**

Rachel: -sonriendo - **pues bueno, ya que tenemos esto claro y solucionado, ¿Qué te parece si volvemos con las muchachas? Mira que te están extrañando un montón**

Fernanda: -sonríe y seca sus lagrimas – **ok** - Rachel se levanta y le ofrece su mano para levantarse- **gracias**

Rachel: **no es nada**

Fernanda: **no pero enserio, gracias por todo lo que me has dicho**

Rachel: -sonríe **- de nada, de todos modos a pesar de todo lo que paso te sigo queriendo** -la abraza - ah! –Se separa - **pero eso si, donde te vuelvas a acostar con ella, no respondo**

Fernanda: **ah pero yo que culpa si tu novia es una mujer muy deseable** -se queda seria por un momento y luego ríe - **no, no te preocupes que no vuelvo a hacer eso, a menos que ella venga suplicándome para que lo haga, ahí si pues sería difícil negarme, ya sabes que la carne es débil y todo eso**

Rachel: **no pues tan chistosita la niña, ni creas que te vuelvo a pasar una de esas**

Fernanda: **solo estoy molestando, te prometo que eso no volverá a pasar**

Rachel: **yo sé que no, pero bueno, ¿vamos?** -Fernanda asiente y vuelven donde se encontraban las muchachas

Ya en la habitación

Brittany: **wow, la convenciste!, ahora veo por qué Quinn está contigo, si es q convences hasta al más indeciso**

Quinn: **ya deja de decir tanta bobada**

Brittany: **ok, ya no vuelvo a hablar**

Fernanda: **bueno muchachas, disculpen mi ausencia este tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí, así que, que siga la fiesta ¿no?**

Después de esto continuaron con la pijamada, más risas, más baile, más licor, más locuras, hasta que el sueño las fue venciendo lentamente quedando solo Rachel y Quinn despiertas.

Rachel: -en una de las camas acostada al lado de Quinn y abrazándola - **esta es la ultima noche que estarás conmigo** -pone cara de tristeza - **ojala y te pudieras quedar todas las noches de tu vida a mi lado** - la abraza fuerte

Quinn: -sonriendo **- ¡si claro! Apuesto a que no me aguantarías mucho, lo más probable es que a los pocos días ya estés cansada de mí**

Rachel: -se levanta y la mira a los ojos- **eso nunca, jamás me cansare de ti**

Quinn: **eso espero **-la besa

Rachel: **bueno** -se recuesta a su lado - **lo mejor de todo esto es que tuvo un final feliz**

Quinn: **¿final feliz? Bueno si, hemos vuelto, eso es bueno, pero aun no se ha acabado esto, o ¿tú crees que te vas a librar así de fácil de mi mama?**

Rachel: -tomando su cabeza - **Dios! Verdad, se me había olvidado por completo mi suegra** -Quinn ríe - **ok, mañana mismo hablo con ella, no quiero hacerla esperar mas**

Quinn: **ok, porque ha estado preguntando mucho por ti y la verdad ya no tengo mas excusas para darle**

Rachel: **si amor, lo siento de verdad, pero ya estando clara, puedo hablar con ella**

Quinn: **ok amor, ahora si vamos a dormir ¿si?**

Rachel: **enserio quieres dormir o…** -acerca sus manos y la empieza a rodear -**prefieres que…-**acerca su rostro y le empieza a dar besitos por su cuello - **¡te haga cosquillas!**- empieza a hacerle cosquillas!

Quinn: -tratando de quitársela de encima y riendo- **Rach no! Para, enserio, ¡no!**

Rachel: -se detiene y ríe - **ok, pero te ves muy linda riendo**

Quinn: **si claro! Mira q pudimos despertar a las demás**

Rachel: **sobre todo, no ves q parecen rocas, yo creo q pasa por aquí un tsunami y ellas ni cuenta**

Quinn: -riendo - **si, tienes razón, pero por acaso no hagamos mas ruido**

Rachel: **ok, entonces que tengas lindos sueños mi princesa**

Quinn: **lo mismo amor** -la besa - **te amo mucho!**

Rachel: **y yo a ti** -la abraza - **te amo mas**

Tras varios minutos el sueño se apodero de ellas dejando que cayeran en un profundo y placido sueño

_"**El amor llega a aquel que espera, aunque lo hayan decepcionado; a aquel que aun cree, aunque haya sido traicionado; a aquel que todavía necesite amar, aunque antes haya sido lastimado y aquel que tiene coraje y la fe para construir la confianza de nuevo".**_

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso. **

**Me siento re mal :¨(. Disculpen la demora.**

**Un beso para mi hermosa. Me perdi mi hermosa porque me dices que: "te dejo loca y sin ideas"?, jaja yo igual te amo ;). **

**un beso para mi prometida y otros más para que se lo repartan ja ja ja aja ja naaahh solo bromeo.**

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar.**


	35. Prejuicios

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**NOTA: CAPITULO CENTRICO EN BRITANNA, MUY POCO FABERRY**

* * *

_**La edad, creo q desde siempre este ha sido uno de los factores por los cuales las personas se niegan a sentir, por unos simples números de mas o menos, que lo único que hacen es darte o quitarte experiencia, pero que por perjuicios estúpidos, te pueden quitar el amor. La diferencia de edades no es sino una diferencia mas, no podemos ser todos iguales, creo que la vida seria demasiado aburrida si esto pasara, las diferencias son para disfrutarlas, no para hacer un problema de ellas, además, para el amor no existe ninguna limitación, lo único importante es amar, es sentir todo lo que la otra persona quiere q sientas, lo demás, no tiene importancia. Y recuerden las diferencias, siempre llaman la atención.**_

**Brittany**

El sol de nuevo se postraba en la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza se hiciera presente en el momento de abrir los ojos. El fin de semana había llegado a su fin y con él la pijamada, pero sin lugar a dudas había sido un fin de semana inolvidable, no solo para ella sino para cada una de las personas que se había arriesgado a vivir unos días guiados por su locura.

Esos días habían sido increíbles para ella, las noches vividas al lado de Santana habían sido simplemente maravillosas, pero a pesar de todo, tenía miedo, miedo a caer de nuevo en ese sentimiento q no es capaz de controlar, miedo a salir de nuevo lastima o lastimar, lo menos que quería era lastimar a Santana y muy probablemente lo haría y pensaba que lo más sensato era que al terminar todo esto, debía alejarse de ella para así no dañar a nadie.

Su mañana paso normal, sin ningún contra tiempo, termino junto con las demás muchachas a organizar todo lo que habían hecho en la noche anterior. En el fondo estaba feliz de ver por fin a su hermana otra vez feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste porque ese día acabaría lo que nunca empezó y que terminaría por el simple hecho de tener miedo.

Brittany: -en la habitación organizándola junto con Santana -**Santy, eeh creo q debemos hablar antes de irnos**

Santana: **ok, terminamos aquí, y hablamos**

Unos minutos después de estar organizando se dirigieron a otro lugar de la casa para poder hablar cómodamente

Brittany: **y bueno, ¿como la pasaste?**

Santana: **bien, definitivamente sabes como entretener a las personas** -ríe

Brittany: **si, ese es mi don** –calla - **bueno, creo q debemos hablar de lo que paso entre nosotras aquí**

Santana: **si, de eso te quería hablar **–calla - **eeh, ¿podrías olvidar todo lo que paso? O mejor dicho has como si esto no hubiera pasado**

Brittany: -confundida y sorprendida **- pero ¿por qué? ¿A caso no te gusto o no fue importante para ti?**

Santana: **si lo fue, me gusto mucho, pero entiende que esto no puede pasar, tu y yo no tenemos futuro**

Brittany: **es porque sigues enamorada de Quinn ¿verdad?**

Santana: **no, no es eso, entiéndeme por favor entre tu y yo no puede haber nada**

Brittany: **pero ¿por qué? No te entiendo**

Santana: **a ver Britt, mírate y mírame, tu eres una niña, estas muy pequeña como para atarte a una persona como yo, estas demasiado joven para gastar tu tiempo conmigo, entiéndelo, esto no funcionaria**

Brittany: -la mira fijo a los ojos un poco sorprendida - **¿me estás hablando enserio?**

Santana: **muy enserio**

Brittany: **no te lo puedo creer** –sorprendida -**no entiendo porque ahora me vienes con estas, ¿pequeña yo? Santana abre los ojos, solo me llevas q, 8 años, eso es una bobada, eso a mí no me importa, me importas tu, nada más que tu**

Santana: **no es una bobada y lo sabes, tú debes vivir más tu vida, a penas estas empezando a vivir, no te convengo, además recuerda que soy como una hermana para Quinn, y eso me convierte en una hermana para ti, tu eres como mi hermanita pequeña, no dañemos eso por favor**

Brittany: **claro, eso mismo me decías anoche mientras te hacía el amor, en ese momento también era tu hermanita pequeña ¿verdad? **–enojada - **no me jodas Santana enserio, no me digas q no sientes nada por mi porque yo sé que si, en cada beso me lo demostrabas, cada vez que te entregaste a mi podía notar que me querías, ahora no me vengas con q soy tu hermanita menor, porque para tu información NO LO SOY** -se acerca - **si lo fuera no podría hacer esto** - la toma del rostro y la besa apasionadamente - **ahora dime q no sentiste nada, dímelo!** -Santana calla - **ves, yo sé que me quieres y tú también lo sabes, no tengas miedo a sentir, no me temas por favor** -la toma de la mano

Santana:-a punto de llorar- **lo siento, pero no puedo** - se suelta y se va.

Brittany no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía entender el porqué de su reacción, si bien era cierto que ella iba a hacer lo mismo, también era cierto que era por razones completamente diferentes, ella no quería hacerla sufrir por sus inseguridades, pero el hecho de que Santana se alejara de ella por el simple hecho de ser mayor mas q rabia, le daba tristeza, porque así le demostraba su miedo a luchar y eso era algo q no iba a permitir q pasara.

La tarde paso rápidamente y al faltar poco tiempo para que se hiciera de noche cada quien fue partiendo para su respectiva casa

Alejandra: **bueno niñas, un placer haber compartido con ustedes este fin de semana, enserio fue muy bueno todo, me distraje demasiado y pase un rato agradable con cada una de ustedes, espero que se repita, porque estuvo genial**

Rachel: pues eso depende de mí cuñada, ella es la encargada de panificar todo, así que cuando ella decida volver a hacer algo como esto, las volvemos a invitar, si o no cuñis - Brittany no responde - cuñis?, cuñis -se acerca y la mueve – Britt ¿estás bien?

Brittany:-saliendo de su encierro mental - **ah? ¿Qué paso?**

Rachel: **nada cuñis que si esto se puede volver a repetir**

Brittany: **ah eso, si claro, ustedes nada mas me dicen y listo**

Alejandra: **ok, entonces espero esa invitación de nuevo, por el momento me despido, ya extraño mucho a mis hijos y a mi esposo, así que hasta una nueva oportunidad**

Rachel: **ok aleja, nos vemos, me le das muchos besos y muchos abrazos a mis sobrinos y diles q los quiero mucho **-le da un beso en la mejilla - **que estés bien**

Alejandra se despidió de cada una y se fue

Santana: **eeh bueno niñas, yo también ya me voy, fue un placer estar con ustedes, que tengan un buen día**

Quinn: **espera, ¿tu no te vas con nosotras?**

Santana: **no, yo tomo un taxi, enserio, no te preocupes por mi**

Rachel: **oye pero tu sabes q para mi no es ninguna molestia llevarte, anda ven con nosotras**

Santana: **no Rachel enserio, yo tomo un taxi, mas bien nos vemos mañana en el trabajo**

Quinn: **pero…** - Brittany la interrumpe

Brittany: **que no oíste, ella se quiere ir en un taxi, déjala, no le va a pasar nada, ella ya es una mujer lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse sola, ¿verdad?**

Santana: **si, tienes razón, entonces nos vemos mañana en la oficina, hasta pronto Fernanda, fue un placer conocerte**

Fernanda: **lo mismo Santana, espero verte pronto, que estés bien **-se despide con un beso en la mejilla

Santana: **adiós Brittany** - no le contesta - **bueno niñas, nos vemos** -se despide de todas y se va

Quinn: **¿me puedes decir que acaba de suceder aquí?**

Brittany: **nada, ¿acaso no viste q se fue?**

Quinn: **pues si, por eso mismo estoy preguntando, ¿Qué le hiciste?**

Brittany: **¿yo? ¿Acaso no pudo haber sido ella la que me hizo algo a mí?**

Quinn: **porque te conozco es porque te pregunto, ¿Qué le hiciste?**

Brittany: -enojada - **pues entonces no me conoces y ¿sabes q? yo también me largo de acá, no quiero seguir escuchando tus estupideces**

Quinn: **oye, pero no te pongas así, tranquilízate**

Brittany: **no me quiero tranquilizar, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, así q si me disculpan, me voy** -sale de la casa

Pasaron algunos minutos después de salir de la casa, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo se dedicaba a dar vueltas y a pensar en lo sucedido, lo que buscaba con dejar las cosas así con mariana era no sufrir, pero lo estaba haciendo, a pesar de todo se había enamorado, algo que definitivamente no quería pero había pasado. Rápidamente la noche llego y ella aun seguía vagando por diferentes lugares, hasta que llego a un parque donde se encontraba mucha gente, a pesar de la hora, habían muchas familias y muchas parejas, así que decidió sentarse un rato a observar. Después de un par de horas divagando en sus pensamientos, decidió volver a su casa para descansar y tratar de olvidar un poco lo que había pasado.

Después de algunos minutos en un taxi, llego a su casa, antes de entrar respiro profundo y toco la puerta

Quinn: -abriendo - **¿tu donde carajos estabas?** –Enojada - **te hemos estado buscando por todas partes**

Brittany: -entrando - **pues ya no tienen que buscar mas, aquí me tienen**

Quinn: **¿donde estabas?**

Brittany: **caminando por ahí**

Quinn: **y ¿por qué no avisaste? O al menos hubieras contestado ese verraco celular**

Brittany: -enojada -**ay ya, no me jodas más, si no conteste era porque no quería y si no avise donde estaba era porque quería estar sola, pensé q después de la decima llamada se habían dado cuenta de eso**

Rachel: -dirigiéndose a Quinn - **amor ya déjala, creo q en este momento necesita estar sola**

Brittany: **por fin unas palabras sensatas, ahora si me disculpan voy a comer algo para después irme a descansar** - se dirige a la cocina - **Dios santo, lo q me faltaba, ¿tú qué haces acá?**

Santana: **eeh** -suelta un vaso con agua q tenía en su mano - **estaba ayudando a las muchachas a buscarte**

Brittany: **y ¿pensaste que estaba en la cocina o qué?**

Santana: **no, solo q vine por un vaso de agua para Quinn porque estaba muy nerviosa**

Brittany: **claro, para Quinn** -abre la nevera y saca una manzana - **y que esperas para llevársela, no ves que se puede desmayar o quien sabe que le pueda pasar**

Santana: -enojada - **bueno ya me dejas las ironías por favor que enserio estábamos muy preocupadas por ti**

Brittany: -mordiendo la manzana - **aja, se te nota, además, tu porque deberías estar preocupada por mi si tu y yo no somos nada ¿a? **-Santana calla - **eso pensé** -se le acerca - **pero si quieres, lo podríamos ser** -junta sus frentes - **tu solo dime y aquí me tienes para ti**

Santana: **no me hagas esto Britt, por favor**

Brittany: **ves, yo sé que te mueres por mí, no te cohíbas el quererme, siente** -le pone su mano en su corazón - **solo siente** -la besa

Santana: -se separa - **Britt por favor**

Brittany: **por favor ¿qué?** -con voz suplicante - **no me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto, mira q tenemos futuro, yo sé que si**

Santana: lo siento- baja la mirada -**pero no voy a cambiar de parecer**

Brittany: **pero ¿por qué?, mira si es porque no vivo aquí, no importa, me vengo para acá y termino mis estudios, si es porque no tengo nada q ofrecerte, te prometo que voy a buscar trabajo y empezare a ahorrar para darte lo que necesites, si es por…** -la calla.

Santana: **no es por eso, tú ya sabes mi razones, lo mas conveniente es que busques una mujer de tu edad que pueda brindarte lo que yo no**

Brittany: **¿conveniente? Santana por Dios, a mi lo único q me conviene es estar a tu lado, ¿no ves como tienes? Es la primera vez q le mendigo a alguien cariño y ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú has sido la única persona que ha despertado en mi todo esto, piénsalo por favor, no dejes que los prejuicios invadan tu mente**

Santana: **me tengo q ir** -se leja de ella y sale de la cocina

Brittany: -saliendo de la cocina - **hasta mañana **-sube rápido a su habitación.

Al llegar se dio cuenta q su mama no se encontraba allí y se preocupo por lo q bajo a preguntar por ella.

Brittany: **donde esta mama**

Quinn: **ella esta donde la señora Robins, hoy también se quedo donde ella, dijo q venia mañana**

Brittany: **aah, ok, entonces ahora si hasta mañana** -vuelve a subir rápidamente y se encierra en la habitación

Al cabo de algunos minutos siente como tocan a la puerta

Brittany: -entre dormida **- ¿que q**uieres?

Quinn: necesito hablar contigo

Brittany**: estoy durmiendo, no molestes**

Quinn: **Brittany, abres o abro, tu veras**

Brittany: **pues entonces abre y así no me tengo q parar de la cama **-siente como Quinn abre la puerta con la llave y entra - **bueno, de que quieres hablar **-se sienta en la cama

Quinn: -se sienta a un lado de ella - **de Santana, quiero q me digas q es lo q esta pasando con ella**

Brittany: **¿pasando? Todo y a la vez nada, y no por mi, como tu piensas, sino por ella**

Quinn: **no te entiendo, habla claro**

Brittany: **pues nada, que Santana no quiere nada conmigo que porque soy muy pequeña para ella, que debo vivir la vida y un montón de bobadas q no entiendo y no voy a entender**

Quinn: **y ¿tu q sientes por ella?**

Brittany: -se queda pensado - **¿la verdad?**

Quinn: **si, la verdad**

Brittany: **no se, la quiero**

Quinn: **ay Brittany, ten cuidado, porque si no sabes lo que sientes para que le insistes**

Brittany: **si te soy sincera yo iba a dejar las cosas ahí, había sido algo lindo y todo pero no quería sufrir, no otra vez, y menos hacerla sufrir a ella y pensé q tal vez si me alejaba no pasaría nada, pero fue ella la que me corto y las razones q me dio me hicieron dar mucha rabia e impotencia, ¿como es posible que se niegue a sentir solo por la diferencia de edades? Ni q me llevara 50 años, es muy exagerada, yo con miedo de hacerla sufrir y ella prestándole atención a eso**

Quinn: **Brittany, tiene miedo, es que no te das cuenta**

Brittany: **si, yo se, pero mira q estoy dispuesta a haces todo por ella y ni así deja de pensar esa estupidez**

Quinn: **dale tiempo Brittany, ya veras q eso se le quita, si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella**

Brittany: **noooo, ni se te ocurra hacer eso, yo solita puedo arreglar todo, solo déjame pensar en que hacer**

Quinn: **ok, pero si necesitas ayuda me avisas, igual sabes q tienes mi apoyo, y pues dale q yo se q ella siente algo por ti** -se acerca y la abraza - **eso si** -se separa de ella - **cuidadito si me la llegas a lastimar, mira que de verdad la aprecio mucho y no quiero q vuela a sufrir**

Brittany: **tranquila q lo q menos quiero yo es hacerla sufrir**

Quinn: **ok, eso espero, bueno** -se levanta de la cama - **ya me voy a dormir, que tengas buena noche**

Brittany: **ok, muchas gracias, que descanses** -se acuesta en la cama mientras Quinn sale de la habitación

Después de esa charla se dispuso a dormir tratando de idear algo para lograr convencer de sus intenciones a Santana.

**Santana**

De nuevo un día de trabajo empezaba a postrarse frente a ella, un día mas de monotonía, un día mas donde su trabajo se convertía de nuevo en se refugio.

El fin de semana anterior fue, sin lugar a dudas el mejor de su vida, no pensó entregarse así de cuerpo y alma a una persona, pero con Brittany le fue imposible no hacerlo, se entrego totalmente a ella, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que eso no estaba bien, se planteaba una y otra vez que ella era una niña que le faltaba muchas cosas por vivir y no quería por nada en el mundo que por su culpa, Brittany perdiera su tiempo y su oportunidad de vivir, pero al mismo tiempo cuando estaba a su lado, el escudo que siempre trataba de armar en frente de ella se derrumbaba con solo una palabra, con un gesto, cada suplica la hacían dudar, pero luego pensaba de nuevo en sus razones y volvía a hacerse la fuerte e intentaba armar un escudo mas impenetrable y poderoso.

Su mañana inicio como de costumbre, llego a su escritorio y empezó a hacer sus labores, todo era exactamente lo mismo a excepción de una cosa, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente y corazón estaban con Brittany.

Quinn: -acercándose a su escritorio – **hola S, ¿Cómo estas?**

Santana: **hola Quinn, yo muy bien, aquí metida de lleno en mi trabajo**

Quinn: **si, eso veo, oye venia a invitarte a almorzar, ¿quieres venir conmigo?**

Santana: -sorprendida - **¿tú y yo? ¿Solas?**

Quinn: **si claro, tú y yo, ¿quieres?**

Santana: **ok, entonces a la hora del almuerzo paso por ti y nos vamos**

Quinn: **¿Cómo que a la hora del almuerzo? ¿Acaso no has visto que hora es? Ya es hora del almuerzo, así que vamos**

Santana: -mira su reloj - **wow, hoy el tiempo se paso volando, déjame organizo esto aquí y nos vamos**

Después de algunos minutos partieron a almorzar, al llegar a la cafetería se sentaron en una de las mesas e hicieron su pedido, luego de algunos minutos llego la comida así q empezaron a comer y a hablar.

Quinn: **y ¿que mas? ¿Cómo te termino de ir ayer?**

Santana: **pues bien, llegue a mi casa, organice unas cosas y después me acosté a dormir**

Quinn: y ¿te gusto la pijamada del finde?

Santana: **si, Brittany** -cambia su expresión facial- **es muy ocurrente**

Quinn: **es que ella es un loca total, pero tiene buenas ideas, a mi me gusto**

Santana: **si, ella fue, por decirlo así, el alma de la pijamada, sin ella no hubiera sido nada igual**

Quinn: **bueno, voy a dejar los rodeos, mira, yo sé que entre tú y Britt paso algo, o bueno mas bien, paso de todo, pero entonces yo quisiera saber que significo eso para ti, si en estos momentos sientes algo por Britt o que es lo q pasa**

Santana: **mmm pues, si te soy sincera, para mi significo muchas cosas, fue la primera vez en mi vida donde me entregue completamente a alguien, y claro que siento algo, la quiero, sé que lo hago, y por eso mismo fue que decidí alejarme, porque ella no merece perder su tiempo con alguien como yo**

Quinn: **pero ¿Por qué dices eso?**

Santana: **Quinn, ¿Por qué será? Tu hermana es una bebe, apenas está empezando a vivir y no quiero que pierda su tiempo conmigo, quiero q viva mas, que conozca mas, que obtenga mas experiencia y que no ate a mi**

Quinn: **pues perdón por lo que te voy a decir, pero eso si es una bobada, mira que Brittany si es una bebe y todo lo que tú quieras, pero esa niña muy probablemente tiene más experiencia que tu y yo juntas, pues no es por nada, pero tu misma sabes como es Brittany y te has dado cuenta q es una persona súper madura, así que me da pena contigo, pero para mi lo que dices no aplica y pues bueno, me dijiste que la quieres no? **-Santana asiente - **entonces ¿Por qué no lo intentas? ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad con ella?**

Santana: -baja la mirada - **no se Quinn**

Quinn: -le toma la mano -**Santy, mírame** -Santana alza la mirada - **no permitas que el miedo se apodere de ti, deja salir lo que sientes, te puedo asegurar que serás correspondida **-le sonríe

Santana: **gracias Quinn por tus palabras, de verdad muchas gracias**

Quinn: **no es nada, y bueno entonces terminemos de comer porque ya está que termina la hora del almuerzo.**

Así pues terminaron de almorzar y cada una retomo su lugar de trabajo. Santana se repetía una y otra vez las palabras dichas por Quinn tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente.

La tarde finalizo y con ella su jornada laboral, sin más, se dirigió a su casa esperando encontrar la paz que buscaba, pero al llegar allí, se encontró con quien menos se esperaba.

Santana: **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Brittany: **vine a hablar contigo, ¿será que me permites hacerlo?**

Santana: **creo q las cosas entre tu y yo ya están suficientemente claras** -sigue derecho e intenta abrir la puerta

Brittany: -la toma del brazo - **déjame hablar por ultima vez, si después de esto decides no volverme a ver, lo aceptare**

Santana: **ok** -abre la puerta – **pasa** -entran a la casa y Santana deja sus cosas encima del sofá - **¿gustas tomar algo?**

Brittany: **no, así estoy bien**

Santana: y bueno, habla pues

Brittany: **eh, bueno, en realidad no hablare yo sino mi corazón**

Santana: **ay por favor, no me vengas con esas cursilerías por favor**

Brittany: **no son cursilerías, es la verdad, ya de ti depende si lo escuchas o no** -se acerca a ella - **San, te quiero, tu eres esa persona que llego a mi vida para cambiarla, te has apoderado de mi mente y ser sin siquiera darme cuenta, es enserio, no sé que pasa contigo, cuando estoy a tu lado siento que no existe nada mas a mi alrededor, te he sentido y tu me has sentido, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras fue importante para mi, hubo un momento en el que dude porque tenia miedo de lastimarte, de no ser la persona indicada para ti por mis locuras, por mi forma de ser, pero esto que siento me gana, me controla, contigo soy otra persona, a tu lado me siento bien, encuentro una paz q jamás había sentido** -le toma la mano -**Santana sé que puede que mis palabras no te convenzan, pero recuerda que no soy yo la que habla, es este** -le pone su mano en el pecho - **escúchalo, hazle caso, no dejes q vuelva a callar** - Santana la mira y calla – **ok** –resignada - **creo q esto fue todo**-suelta su mano- **tu silencio lo dice todo**- una pequeña lagrima sale, pero se la quita rápidamente- **que estés bien Santana, espero que encuentres a la persona que sea lo suficientemente buena para ti **-se dirige a la puerta y sale

Santana: -saliendo detrás de ella - **¡Britt!** -Brittany voltea a verla - **creo q ya encontré a esa persona **-le sonríe - **eres tu**

Brittany: -le devuelve la sonrisa - **¿me estás hablando enserio? **

Santana: **más serio no puedo hablar**

Brittany: -vuelve donde esta ella y la besa- **no sabes las ganas tan grandes que tenia de volver a probar tus labios, gracias por esta oportunidad** -intenta besarla pero Santana se aleja - **¿qué pasa?**

Santana: **nada, solo que por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en la calle**

Sandra: **ups, perdón es que fue la emoción del momento **–ríe - **bueno, entonces ¿no me invitas a pasar?**

Santana: -ríe - **claro, ¿quieres seguir?** -Britt entra y al cerrar la puerta la atrae a ella y la besa-

El beso era algo entre lento, tierno y pasional, un beso pausado, ocasional, que demostraba la necesidad de sentirse cerca, de tocarse, de acariciarse.

Brittany: -entre besos - **me…tienes…loca**

Santana: -**no hables… solo siente** -le dirige hacia la sala y de un pequeño empujón la sienta en el sofá y posteriormente se sienta en sus piernas

Santana la empezó a besar apasionadamente mientras la desnudaba. Se deshizo ágilmente de su blusa y su brasier y de inmediato sus manos empezaron a estimular los senos de Brittany, la cual, intentaba por todos los medios posibles desnudar a mariana pero esta no se dejaba, así que no le quedo de otra que regalarle caricias furtivas mientras Santana hacia lo suyo.

Lentamente se fueron recostando en el sofá mientras mariana terminaba de denudar a Brittany. Al hacer esto, recorrió con sus manos cada espacio de su cuerpo desnudo, proporcionándole caricias excitantes pero al mismo tiempo desesperante. Hábilmente y sin previo aviso uno de sus dedos empezó a penetrarla haciendo que un pequeño grito apagado por sus besos, saliera de su boca. Un mete y saca ágil hacia que su cuerpo se tensionara recibiendo el placer esperado.

Santana hacia que sus movimientos fueran placenteros más no satisfactorios, no quería terminar tan rápido, así que sin mas, dejo sus penetraciones y subió su mano y empezó de nuevo a acariciar sus senos mientras su boca hacia un descenso lento, lo que hacia que Brittany sufriera, o mas se desesperara en búsqueda de su placer. Esto, sin lugar a dudas le gustaba a Santana, la volvía loca el verla así y por eso se encargo de besar cada parte de su cuerpo antes de llegar a la parte q mas quería besar. Sus labios se encontraban besando la cara interna de su muslo mientras Brittany en un momento de desespero postro una de sus manos en su clítoris y se empezó a estimular, pero Santana respondió rápidamente quitando su mano y siguiendo con su trabajo. Después de unos pocos minutos su boca ya se encontraba jugando con su clítoris, haciendo de nuevo que Brittany se estremeciera de placer. Su lengua se deleitaba de él, mientras sus dedos empezaban a penetrarla. Las penetraciones junto con el juego de su boca con su clítoris, sumado a la excitación de Britt, hicieron que rápidamente llegara al clímax.

Su cuerpo trataba de recuperarse mientras Santana hacia de nuevo su recorrido ascendente hasta llegar a su boca, fundiéndose así en un beso.

Brittany: -separándose de ella y recobrando la respiración - **eres mala, me hiciste sufrir mucho**

Santana: -riendo - **si, perdóname, pero me fue inevitable no hacerlo, es que te veías súper linda** -la besa

Brittany: -tratando de quitarle la ropa pero de nuevo Santana la interrumpe - ¿**qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dejas? ¿Acaso no quieres q te haga el amor?**-reclamándole

Santana: **no, como puedes decir eso, es solo q, hoy es el día q tu disfrutes, por si no te acuerdas, este fin de semana prácticamente abusaste de mi, así que hoy es mi desquite**

Brittany: -riendo - **Santana no,** -con voz suplicante- **yo también te quiero hacer disfrutar, no seas mala**

Santana: **lo siento, pero no, hoy te toca** -la empieza a besar

Brittany: **San pero** -calla con un beso y continua con su objetivo

La noche iba transcurriendo, entre besos y caricias, pero no todo dura para siempre y Brittany debía volver a su casa.

Brittany: -abrazando a Santana- **no me quiero ir**

Santana: **mi niña, pero lo debes hacer, mira la hora q es, tu mama debe de estar preocupada por ti**

Brittany: **pero ella sabia q yo venía para acá, así q no hay problema**

Santana: **pues si sabia que ibas a venir, pero no que te ibas a quedar tanto tiempo**

Brittany: **bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero no me quiero ir** -la abraza fuertemente - **es que se siente tan rico estar a tu lado**

Santana: -la besa - **yo tampoco quiero q te vayas, me encanta estar contigo **-calla por un segundo - **oye y si llamamos para decir que esta noche te vas a quedar aquí**

Brittany: -con sus ojos iluminados - **¿enserio?**

Santana: **si claro, ¿por qué no? Mira, si contesta Quinn, pues demás q nos ayuda a tranquilizar a tu mama, al fin y al cabo ella quería q tu yo estuviéramos juntas, entonces le estamos dando gusto ¿verdad?**

Brittany: -ríe - **completamente cierto**

Santana: **y pues bueno, si contesta tu mama le decimos que me estas ayudando a hacer unas cosas aquí pero q aun no hemos acabado y como ya es tan tarde es mejor q te quedes aquí.**

Sandra: -con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - **excelente idea, entonces pásame el teléfono **-empieza a marcar-

Quinn: **Hola, buenas noches**

Brittany: **hola Q, ¿como estas?**

Quinn: **Britt por Dios, tu donde andas, mira la hora que es y tu nada que apareces**

Brittany: **ya, tranquila, estoy donde Santana, así que no te preocupes**

Quinn: **aaah, ok, y entonces, ¿ya vienes para acá? **

Brittany: **mmm no precisamente, para eso fue q llame, es que estamos en algo así como en luna de miel** -Santana le da un golpecito - **ouch** –dirigiéndose a Santana -**amor, no me pegues que duele, mmm bueno, como te decía, estamos en luna de miel, entonces me gustaría quedarme esta noche aquí, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de colaborarme con eso?**

Quinn: -riendo - **ok, no hay problema, pero eso si, no lo cojas de costumbre porque si no me toca regañarte**

Brittany: **gracias, por eso es que adoro mi hermanita hermosa**

Quinn: **si claro, yo también te quiero, entonces que la pases bien, y pues bueno, no te preocupes por mi** **mama que yo me encargo de eso, aaah, y me saludas a San, que tengan buena noche, o sino que duerman** -ríe

Brittany: -riendo - **tranquila que vamos a tener una excelente noche, entonces hasta mañana, nos vemos**-cuelga - listo, ahora si, toda la noche es nuestra -la besa

Santana: **mmm que rico, oye bebe, pero entonces vámonos para la habitación, así estamos más cómodas**

Brittany: **si, es verdad, igual ya aquí se nos acabaron los lugares, mira que hasta la mesita de centro fue cómplice**-ríe-

Santana: **si, es verdad, por eso es mejor buscar nuevos recursos, así que vamos** -se levanta y le da su mano

Así pasaron una noche mas, brindándose todo su cariño.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso. **

**Me siento re mal :¨(. Disculpen la demora.**

**Un beso para mi hermosa. ¿Por qué te dejo loca y sin ideas?, mas bien te doy mas ideas donde puedes mandar los besos jajaja ;).**

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar.**


	36. Me Puedes Llamar Suegra

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Rachel **

Un día más se postraba en su ventana, ese día ni siquiera espero que el día iniciara del todo, estaba despierta desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero se levanto solo cuando su despertador le indico que era momento de hacerlo. Estaba extremadamente ansiosa y nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo segura de si misma y de que sus palabras iban a convencer a la madre de Quinn para que viera que su amor era sincero.

Después de terminar de organizarse, se dirigió a la compañía esperando encontrar a Quinn allí, pero al llegar, se encontró con quien menos quería.

Rachel: **buen día** -sorprendida al verlo - **¿tú qué haces aquí?**

Mark: **Rach, podemos hablar un segundo**

Rachel: **creo q ya todo ha quedado claro entre tú y yo**

Mark: **Rach, te lo suplico, solo dame unos segundos**

Rachel**: lo siento, pero ya tus palabras no causan el mismo efecto en mi, así que por favor, te pido q te retires**

Mark: -se le acerca - **pero Rachel, solo dame unos segundos, no te quito más tiempo**

Rachel: **ya te dije q no, y si sigues insistiendo, no me quedara de otra q llamar a seguridad, así que por favor, déjame en paz, ya no quiero saber nada de ti**

Mark: -enojado - **es por esa perra ¿verdad? Estás loca, como se te ocurre cambiarme a mí por ella, es que no ves la gran diferencia entre ella y yo**

Rachel: **claro que la veo, ella es el ser mas maravilloso de este mundo, mientras que tu, tu no eres sino una basura más que contamina las calles y no voy a permitir q vuelvas a interferir entre nosotras**

Mark: **estas muy equivocada si piensas que esto se va a quedar así, tu de mi no te deshaces así de fácil **-se se acerca - **no te vasa librar de mí, eso te** lo juro

Quinn: -apartando a Mark de Rachel - **señor por favor le pido q se retire, sino llamo a seguridad**

Mark: **tú no te metas, que contigo no es el problema**

Rachel: **Quinn, tranquila, no hay ningún problema**

Quinn: **no doctora, es q este señor no puede venir a tratarla así **-dirigiendo se a Mark - **y claro q me meto porque lo que es ella es conmigo**

Mark: **ah ¿si? osea que tú eres la perra que se metió con mi mujer** -se acerca desafiante a ella

Rachel: -lo toma del brazo - **Mark, lárgate ya**

Mark: **está bien, me iré, pero esto no se queda así, vas a pagar por haberte metido con mi mujer, zorra**

Rachel:- le da una cachetada - **no te permito que la sigas tratando mal, lárgate ya mismo de aquí**

Hombre de seguridad: **doctora ¿algún problema?**

Rachel: **si, saque a este hombre de aquí, y por favor no vuelvan a dejar que entre a esta compañía**

Mark: **te vas a arrepentir de todo esto, me la vas a pagar** - dos hombres lo toman y van sacando - **esto no se queda así **-se lo llevan del todo-

Rachel:-se acerca a Quinn - **¿estás bien? **

Quinn: **si, y tu**

Rachel: **si, bien**

Santana: -aclarando su garganta- **doctora **-baja el tono de su voz - **todo el mundo esta mirándolas, así que…**

Rachel: **gracias** -se aleja un poco de Quinn - **bueno, estando todo bien, continuemos con el trabajo** -se dirige a su oficina-

Apenas iniciaba el día y ya se le avecinaban problemas, no le gusto para nada todo lo que había dicho Mark, le daba un poco temor, porque sabía que él no era un hombre de los q hablan por hablar y eso la tenia pensando, además, el hecho de q todos en el piso se dieran cuenta de lo había pasado, también la tenia un poquito preocupada, no tanto por ella, sino por Quinn, sabia q no le gustaba para nada la idea que las personas en la compañía se enteraran que entre ellas había algo, pero fue algo que no pudo controlar y que ahora también tenía que solucionar.

Rachel: -llamando -**Quinn, puedes venir un momento**

Quinn: **ya voy doctora**

A los pocos segundos entra

Quinn: **¿me necesitabas? **

Rachel:** si, ven**

Quinn: -cierra la puerta, se acerca a catalina y le da un beso - **amor perdón, enserio no fue mi intención q nada de esto pasara, pero no me pude controlar, no podía permitir q él siguiera…**- Rachel la calla con un beso

Rachel: **amor, ya, no te preocupes, por mi no hay ningún problema, pero si me preocupa lo que dijo, es q Mark no es un hombre de hablar porque sí, tengo miedo**

Quinn: **entonces que hacemos**

Rachel: **no se, estaba pensando en contratar unos guardaespaldas tanto para ti como para mí, es q no sé que pueda hacer**

Quinn: **no mi amor, eso me parece demasiado exagerado, no creo q sea para tanto, solo es cuestión de cuidarnos un poquito y ya **

Rachel: **mmm bueno, la verdad yo tampoco creo q sea para tanto, pero no sé, tengo miedo, y no quiero q te pase nada, me moriría si te llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa**

Quinn: **amor no pienses en eso, q no me va a pasar nada** -la besa

Rachel: **ok, pero igual eso me preocupa, oye y -calla- mmm yo creo q todos se dieron cuenta q entre tú y yo hay algo, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?**

Quinn: **¿tú quieres hacer algo al respecto?**

Rachel: **tu sabes que a mí no me importa que el mundo entero sepa q te amo y que eres mi novia, pero también sé que a ti no te gusta mucho que las personas sepan de tu vida, y menos en la oficina, así que no se, dime tu**

Quinn: **tienes razón, no me gusta, pero si ya se enteraron que más podemos hacer, yo no puedo negar que te amo**

Rachel: **¿entonces si te preguntan si tienes algo conmigo, vas a decir que si?**

Quinn: **si tu no le ves ningún problema, si**

Rachel: -sonriendo - **pues a mí me vale lo que los demás piensen, a mí solo me interesa lo que pienses y sientas tu, así que por mí no hay problema, te amo **-la besa-

Quinn: -sonriendo - **oye amor, y hablando de todo un poco, ¿ya estas preparada para esta noche?**

Rachel: **¿Qué pasa esta noche?**

Quinn: **amor! ¿Cómo q q pasa?, vas a hablar con mi mama, ¿ya se te olvido?**

Rachel: -riendo - **no amor, no se me ha olvidado, solo estaba molestando, claro que estoy preparada, voy a convencer a tu mama q te amo con todo mi ser** -la abraza

Quinn: **ok, ya me estabas asustando**

Rachel: -riendo - **no te preocupes amor que yo ya tengo todo fríamente calculado**

Quinn: así es q me gusta -la besa - **bueno amor, yo me voy ya porque tengo mucho que hacer, ¿nos vemos para almorzar?**

Rachel: **si amor** -la toma de la mano - **no quiero q te vayas**

Quinn: **yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero tengo q hacerlo, o te quedaras sin secretaria**

Rachel: **mmm tienes razón **-se queda pensado un momento - ¡**ya se!, voy a trasladar tu escritorio para mi oficina, así permaneces siempre conmigo** -la abraza-

Quinn: **amor, tu si sales con unas ideas súper locas, mejor me voy ya a trabajar antes de que me salgas con otra locura** -la besa - **nos vemos ahora** -sale de la oficina

Después de esto, catalina siguió con su vida laboral normal. La mañana se paso rápidamente y después de almorzar con Quinn, la tarde paso aun mas rápida, los nervios ya se apoderaban cada vez mas de ella, no era fácil hablar con la mama de Quinn y menos después de todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba convencida de poder mostrar y demostrar q lo que sentía era realmente cierto y q daría todo por estar al lado de Quinn. Así pues, termino la tarde y con ella la espera, la hora había llegado, era ahora o nunca.

Rachel:-saliendo de su oficina - **Quinn, ¿estás lista?**

Quinn: **dame un segundo guardo estos papeles y vamos**

Rachel: **ok**

Quinn: -la mira expectante - **¿estás nerviosa?**

Rachel: **para que te digo q no, si si**

Quinn:-riendo- **ok, pero no te preocupes q yo estaré ahí contigo** -le toma su mano

Rachel:-le sonríe -**gracias amor**

Quinn: **no es nada** -suelta su mano y termina de guardar los papeles -** listo** –toma su bolso - **¿vamos?**

Rachel: -respira profundo - **llego la hora**

Quinn: -riendo - **amor ya, no te preocupes mas y vamos -salen tomadas de la mano hacia el sótano**

Rachel: -se sienta en carro y lo enciende - **wow, nunca en mi vida había estado tan nerviosa**

Quinn: -toma su mano - **amor, yo estoy aquí para ti, no te preocupes q nos va a ir bien **-le sonríe

Rachel: -sonriendo- **ok **-arranca

Tras varios minutos de camino, llega por fin a la casa de Quinn

Quinn: **amor, respira q estas morada**

Rachel: -respira profundo - **bueno ya** –ríe nerviosamente - **tu mama me pone nerviosa**

Quinn: -ríe - **ya mi amor, tranquila, ya estamos aquí, tu solo se tu misma y muéstrale lo que sientes por mi, yo sé que ella notara q tu eres la persona para mi**

Rachel:-le sonríe - **te amo**

Quinn: **y yo a ti **-la besa - **bueno, ¿lista?**

Rachel: **no, pero ya es hora**

Quinn: **¡amor!**

Rachel: **ya, si, solo estoy molestando** –ríe - **solo espero que cuando entre no se me olvide respirar**-ríen

Quinn: **yo espero lo mismo, pero bueno ya, vamos**

Rachel: **vamos** - se quita el cinturón de seguridad y sale del carro

Quinn: -toma la mano de Rachel - **recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado** - Rachel sonríe

Entran a la casa y encuentran a Brittany con su madre esperándolas en la sala.

Rachel: **buenas noches**

Brittany: **¡cuñada!, tiempo sin verte** -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla - **¿como estas?**

Rachel: **yo muy bien, y ¿tu?**

Brittany: **mejor que nunca, oye, pero te veo como nerviosa, no te preocupes que mi mama no come gente **-ríe

Quinn: **Britt, por favor, no empecemos**

Brittany: **ok, me quedo callada entonces**

Quinn: **nos harías un gran favor**

Judy: **bueno chicas, dejen de pelear q ponen mas nerviosa a Rachel, aunque la verdad no entiendo porque lo está, pero bueno, chicas** -dirigiendo a Quinn y Rachel - **pero no se queden ahí paradas, sigan y tomen asiento** –obedecen **- bueno, les prepare algo para que coman, así que me disculpan un segundo voy y se los sirvo**

Brittany: **te ayudo mami** -se va con ella a la cocina

Rachel: **ves amor, se nota mucho q estoy nerviosa**

Quinn: **y si lo sigues diciendo, se te seguirá notando mas, así que tranquila** -le toma su mano fuertemente

Rachel: gracias amor por estar así conmigo - Quinn le sonríe

Brittany: -saliendo de la cocina - **niñas, pasen a la mesa**

Empezaron pues a cenar. La cena fue silenciosa, la que más trataba de buscar conversación era Sandra, pero cada una estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo, que no la seguían. Después de algunos minutos la cena termino y pasaron de nuevo a la sala

Judy: **bueno, ahora si, me pueden dejar sola con Rachel**

Quinn: **mama, lo siento pero yo de aquí no me muevo, yo tengo que estar en esta conversación, porque al fin y al cabo van a hablar de mi, así que tengo derecho a quedarme**

Brittany: **y yo no me quiero perder el chisme, así que también me quedo**

Carmen: **Britt, vete a lavar los platos, y Quinnie, esta bien, te puedes quedar**

Brittany: **mami pero yo** -la interrumpe

Judy: **pero tu nada, me haces el favor y nos dejas solas, esto solo nos incumbe a las tres**

Brittany: **esta bien, entonces nos vemos ahora, Rachie, suerte, creo q la necesitas **-ríe y va saliendo de la sala

Rachel: -un poquito asustada - **gracias **

Quinn:-Susurrándole al oído - **no le prestes atención** -le toma su mano fuerte

Carmen: **bueno Rachel, antes q nada gracias por venir, para serte sincera, ya estaba pensando que no ibas a venir, así que, primero que todo, quiero una explicación de todos estos días de ausencia**

Quinn: **mama, yo ya te había dicho…**-la interrumpe

Judy: **dije Rachel, no Quinn, así que déjala responder**

Rachel: **bueno señora, sé que merece una explicación y de paso unas disculpas por mi ausencia, pero en esos días estuve un poquito enferma y con mucho trabajo, así que por eso no puede venir**

Judy: **aja, y ustedes creen q yo nací ayer ¿verdad?, necesito la verdad, y se q esa no es, así que hablen**

Quinn: **mama, eso es lo q paso, si no quieres creer, allá tu, pero fue lo q paso**

Judy: **si, y por eso fue q durante esa "enfermedad" y "ocupación" te la pasaste deprimida ¿cierto?** - Quinn calla - **quiero la verdad, ¿Qué paso durante ese tiempo?**

Rachel: **esta bien Señora Judy, quiere la verdad, le voy a contar la verdad**

Quinn: Rach espera

Rachel**: tranquila amor, igual creo q es importante que tu mama sepa q paso**

Quinn: **ok**

Rachel: **bueno, lo que paso fue lo siguiente, durante ese tiempo, estuve saliendo con mi ex novio **-se detiene y trata de buscar las palabras para continuar - **él, fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, nos íbamos a casar, pero **–calla - **cometió una estupidez y nuestra relación termino, eso paso hace algún tiempo, desde entonces no me había vuelto a enamorar, hasta que llego Quinn **-la mira y le sonríe - **El caso está, en q él volvió, y al llegar me confundió** –calla - **mire, sinceramente ese tiempo que pase ausente, me la pase con él, sé que estuvo mal, sé que jamás debí dudar de lo que sentía por Quinn, fui una estúpida por llegar tan si quiera a pensar en él, pero le puedo asegurar que ese tiempo que pasé a su lado, me demostró de definitivamente lo que siento por Quinn es amor, y aprovecho este momento para pedirle perdón a ella y a usted, por dudar. **

Quinn: **amor, tu sabes q eso ya es tema pasado**

Judy: **pues para mi es tema presente y pues bueno Rachel, te agradezco por ser sincera conmigo, pero eso me genera muchas dudas. Primero que todo, ¿Por qué dudaste?**

Rachel: **por boba, por dejarme guiar por cosas del pasado, yo a él lo quise mucho y me dolió mucho cuando terminamos así que cuando volvió fue un impacto muy grande, no sabia que hacer, recordé todo lo que viví a su lado y me genero muchas confusiones.**

Judy: ¿**entonces como estas tan segura que amas a mi hija si tenias tantas confusiones?**

Rachel: **lo que pasa, es q las confusiones son de aquí **-se señala su cabeza - **pero lo que siento por Quinn, es de aquí** -se señala el corazón - **puede parecer muy bobo o cursi lo que digo, pero le puedo prometer, que el día en que me senté y deje de pensar y me dedique a sentir, mi corazón traspaso las tinieblas de mi mente y me dejo claro, que a la persona que yo amo y con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida es Quinn.**

Judy: **no se porque, pero hay algo en tu mirada que me dice q estas hablando con la verdad, pero entonces, ¿Qué pasó con tu ex?**

Rachel: **pues le dije la verdad, que estaba enamorada de una mujer, que la amaba con toda mi alma y que no iba a permitir q él se volviera a meter en vida.**

Judy: **y ¿cómo fue su reacción?**

Rachel: **no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, se enojo y hasta me amenazo, pero ya le deje claro q haga lo q haga yo seguiré amando a Quinn**

Judy: ¡**te amenazo!, eso si esta muy grave, ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?**

Quinn: **nada mama, solo fueron palabras, no vamos a preocuparnos por eso**

Rachel: **pues yo le comente a Quinn la idea de contratar unos escoltas por si acaso, pero no quiere**

Judy: **bueno es q es una medida algo extrema, pero si deberían tener más cuidado, bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. Entonces, dime ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?**

Rachel: **solo las mejores, como se lo he dicho desde q usted supo q teníamos una relación, yo a Quinn la amo, y solo quiero hacerla feliz, quiero poder estar con ella y q ella pueda estar conmigo sin ninguna complicación, quiero q sea la persona con la q despierte cada mañana para compartir con ella mi vida entera**

Judy: **pues hablas muy bonito, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho y es muy fácil decir ahora q amas a mi hija, pero si una vez dudaste, ¿Quién me dice a mi q no vas a volver a hacer sufrir a mi hija?**

Rachel: **la entiendo, sé que conociendo todo esto que le digo ahora no es muy fácil que crea en mis palabras, pero si usted me lo permite, se lo demostrare, no crea en mis palabras, crea en mis actos**

Judy: **eso me gusta mas, pero aun no estoy convencida, puede q de verdad tu quieras a mi hija y ella a ti, pero deben también tener en cuenta que no va a ser fácil, ¿Qué piensa tu familia de esto?**

Rachel: en **realidad solo lo sabe mi hermano, Jesse, usted lo conoció** -Judy asiente - **él me apoya 100%, adora a Quinn y se puede decir que es nuestro Cupido** –ríe - d**esde q supo de nuestra relación se ha dedicado a ayudarnos y apoyarnos**

Judy**: ¿y tus padres?**

Rachel: **ellos en este momento están fuera del país, se fueron de vacaciones por un año, así que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, pero apenas tenga la oportunidad de contarles, lo haré, ellos ya conocen a Quinn, como es de su conocimiento, mi padre fue su jefe por mucho tiempo y pues yo sé que él la adora y mi mama también**

Judy: **si tienes razón, pueden adorar a Quinn, la secretaria de la compañía, pero ahora Quinn es la novia de su hija, SU HIJA ya eso cambia completamente las cosas**

Rachel: **si señora yo entiendo, pero créame q al igual q a usted, les demostrare q lo q siento por ella es realmente amor, y así podre convencerlos q ella y yo tenemos futuro**

Judy: **esta bien, siento q tus palabras son sinceras y espero q si lo sean, ahora otra cosa-catalina la mira expectante- bueno, tu sabes, Quinn sabe y yo se, que esta relación entre ustedes es inusual, si te soy sincera nunca llegue a pensar que alguna de mis hijas fuera a salir con un tipo de preferencias sexuales diferentes, pero en vez de una, fueron las dos y como todas sabemos aquí, esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para mi, no tanto por q lo sean, eso lo respeto, el problema para mi es la maldad que se maneja en el mundo, no quiero por ningún motivo que mis hijas estén expuestas a cualquier tipo de habladurías, no quiero q la gente las empiecen a catalogar y hablar mal de ellas y de sus parejas, eso es algo que no toleraría, ¿tu que piensas al respecto?**

Racgek: **la entiendo, a nadie le gusta que hablen mal o que digan cosas que puedan ser hirientes para uno, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero la vida me ha enseñado q hagas lo q hagas, siempre va a haber alguien que hable mal de ti, no podemos complacer a todo el mundo, si hacemos eso lo mas probable es q muriéramos locos, así que, realmente ya las cosas q los demás digan de mi, me resbalan, no con eso estoy diciendo que a ustedes también les debe resbalar, y en eso he sido clara con Quinn, si ella quiere q sea discreta, lo seré, y si usted me pide eso, también lo haré**

Judy: **bueno, pues entonces te pido por favor q seas discreta** -catalina asiente -**bueno, no siendo mas, bienvenida a la familia**

Rachel:-sonriendo- **¿en serio?**

Judy: **no, estoy jugando, ¡pues claro q es enserio! ¿O no quieres q lo sea?**

Rachel: **si, claro, eso es lo q mas he querido en la vida, gracias, de verdad me esta haciendo la mujer mas feliz del mundo en este momento**

Judy: **pues bueno, ya sabes que aun estas en periodo de prueba, pero si, igual yo no le puedo prohibir a mi hija querer, además ella ya esta muy grande, ya debe saber q es lo quiere en esta vida, y si te quiere a ti, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Eso si, si vuelvo a ver q esta sufriendo por tu culpa, no respondo**

Rachel: -sonriendo - **muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad**

Judy: **no agradezcas nada mi niña, y ya deja de decirme "Señora Judy" ya me puedes decir suegrita**- ríen-

Rachel: **ok, mmm suegrita, ve, suena hasta lindo** -ríe

Quinn: **mami gracias** -salen unas lagrimas de sus ojos - **nunca imagine sentir tanta felicidad, de verdad mami, gracias** -la abraza

Judy: **ya mi bebe, no llores, mira q ya acepte a tu novia, debes estar sonriendo en vez de estar llorando**

Quinn: -se separa de ella, sonríe y seca sus lagrimas - **ok, no mas lagrimas**

Judy: **bueno mis niñas, creo q ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, creo q deben hablar, así q yo me retiro. Brittany, deja de estar ahí parada pegando la oreja a ver q mas puedes escuchar y ven a ayudarme a subir**

Brittany: -entrando a la sala - **contigo no se puede**

Judy: **eso te digo a ti q vives pendiente de las conversaciones ajenas, que vicio mas feo**

Brittany: **perdón mami pero es que esto estaba muy bueno, no me lo podía perder**

Judy: **si claro** -se levanta de la silla - **más bien vamos pues q ya es muy tarde. Chicas, nos vemos después, q tengan buena noche**

Quinn: **ok mami, y de nuevo gracias, te adoro** -la abraza fuertemente

Rachel: **suegrita** -le sonríe - **que tenga buena noche, mmm le puedo dar un abrazo**

Judy: **claro hija eso no se pregunta** -la abraza

Rachel: **muchas gracias, de verdad, no la voy a decepcionar**

Judy: **no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Quinn, yo se q ella te quiere de verdad, así q aprovecha ese cariño, porque un cariño mas puro q el de ella, no vas a encontrar**

Rachel: **eso lo tengo muy claro** -le sonríe - **bueno entonces q descanses y de verdad muchas gracias**

Brittany: **chao cuñada y felicitaciones, ya pasaste la prueba de fuego**

Rachel: -sonriendo - **gracias, q tengas buena noche**-se van y las dejan solas

Quinn: -sonriendo - **te amo**

Rachel: **yo te amo mas** -la besa - **me alegra mucho q tu mama acepte nuestra relación, estoy feliz!**

Quinn: **yo mas** -la abraza - **no pensé q mi mama aceptara, la verdad yo venia preparada para hacer de todo** –ríe - **enserio, estaba dispuesta a enfrentármele**

Rachel: -ríe - **pero gracias a Dios todo salió bien, ahora si, a demostrarle a tu mama q te amo** -la besa - **amor, esto definitivamente hay q celebrarlo, mmm ¿te parece si mañana vamos a cenar?**

Quinn: **me parece excelente idea**

Rachel: -sonriendo - **ok, pero entonces mañana cuadramos bien, ¿listo amor? Es q ya esta muy tarde y también me da pena con tu mama**

Quinn: **si mi amor, dale, entonces nos vemos mañana, te voy a extrañar**

Rachel: **yo también, ya quiero q sea mañana**

Quinn: **bueno, ya falta poco**

Rachel: **si tienes razón, bueno amor, entonces ya me voy** -coge sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta junto con Quinn - **no olvides q te amo y que siempre estarás en mi corazón** -la besa-

Quinn: **yo también te amo, descansa mucho mi amor q mañana va a ser un día pesado**

Rachel: **ok mi vida, entonces q tengas lindos sueños, hasta mañana**

Quinn: **hasta mañana -**la besa y le abre la puerta

Ya en su carro Rachel hizo un recuento de todo lo que había pasado, estaba sumamente feliz, ya habían podido superar esta difícil prueba y cada día estaba más segura de su amor por Quinn, pero aún las palabras de Mark rondaban en su cabeza. Al llegar a su casa, se dio un baño y cayo de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso. **

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar.**


	37. Fantasías: Part 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**NOTA: CAPITULO DIVIDIDO EN DOS, TRATE DE HACERLO COMPLETO PERO FUE MUCHO.**

_Fantasías, ¿Quién no ha tenido una? Se puede decir que es una de las cosas más excitantes que se puede hacer, siempre y cuando haya un acuerdo. Bien llevada, es una experiencia única, inimaginable, sencillamente espectacular, en una ocasión leí que las fantasías sexuales eran unas representaciones mentales creadas por nuestro inconsciente teniendo como tema principal las relaciones sexuales y nuestro querido Freud las definía como "representaciones no destinadas a ejecutarse", puede que él no las pudiera ejecutar, pero hoy en día, solo bastan las ganas y la disposición para hacerlas realidad y ahora mi pregunta es ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?_

**Quinn **

Un nuevo amanecer daba certeza que un día mas iluminaba su vida. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, estaba dichosa de poder vivir su amor estando su madre de acuerdo con este. Ese día, por más que intentara disimular, una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro acompañaba su gesto.

Al llegar a la oficina, organizo todo lo previsto para ese día y espero con ansias que llegara catalina.

Santana: **buen día Q** -le da un beso en la mejilla

Quinn: -con una súper sonrisa - **buen día S, ¿Cómo estás?**

Santana: **pues yo muy bien, y a ti ni te pregunto porque te ves dichosa, ¿Qué paso?**

Quinn: **ayer mi mama y Rach hablaron, y mi mama la acepto **–sonríe - **estoy súper feliz, no sabes todo lo que yo deseaba que mi mama la aceptara**

Santana: **que buena noticia, me alegro mucho por las dos, se lo merecen, pero ¿que dijo tu mama? ¿No les puso mucho problema?**

Quinn: **pues maso, a Rach le toco contarle todo lo de Mark, pero a pesar de eso la acepto, ya hasta le dice suegrita** -ríen

Santana: **no pues ya avanzaron mucho, que bueno**

Quinn: **si, vamos a ver cuando te animas tú para que quedemos todas en familia** –ríe

Santana: -completamente seria - **oye no, dele tiempo al tiempo, no me avientes así de feo con tu mama**

Quinn: **pero cual es el miedo, mi mama te adora! Eso lo sabes, era como una hija para ella, si le fue bien a cata que no la conocía, a ti te ira mejor**

Santana: **pues yo no estoy muy segura, no se, da mucho miedo enfrentarse a tu mama, ella pensara que me metí a tu familia a corromperlas, no se, además mira pues, yo siendo si hija adoptada y salirle también con las mismas? No creo que le simpatice mucho.**

Quinn: **boba, como se te ocurre decir eso, yo sé que mi mama estará feliz de saber que ya conformas mas parte de la familia**

Santana: **mmm vamos con calma, no te aceleres a las cosas**

Quinn: **ok, entonces mejor no digo mas** -las puertas del ascensor se abren, saliendo de ellas Rachel.

Santana: **ay no, que linda! La viste y de inmediato se te iluminaron los ojitos**

Quinn: -mirando fijamente como se acercaba - **es que ella es la luz de mis ojos**

Santana: **si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta** -ríe

Rachel: **buen día niñas, ¿Cómo amanecieron?**

Santana: **yo muy bien, pero aquí Q esta mejor, la tienes mal!**

Rachel: **mas bien, el amor nos tiene bien** -sonríe

Quinn: -sonriendo -**lo mismo digo**

Santana: **bueno, yo como que sobro aquí, así que me voy **-se va, pero se devuelve - **ah! Niñas, una cosita, tengan más cuidado que ya están hablando muchas cositas por ahí **-se intenta ir pero Rachel la detiene

Rachel: **espera -**Santana la mira **-¿Qué es lo q están diciendo?**

Santana: **pues nada, que al parecer ustedes tienen algo y que Mark era tu novio y que Quinn te enamoro y por eso terminaste con él, para estar con ella y que por eso fue el escándalo de ayer, hasta me han preguntado si yo se algo, pero les he dicho que no, que solo son habladurías.**

Rachel: **mmm ok, muchas gracias**

Santana: **no es nada, ahora si, me voy a trabajar, que tengan buen día** -se va.

Rachel: **puedes seguir a mi oficina por favor**

Quinn: **si doctora ya voy.**

Rachel: -entra a la oficina, deja sus cosas en el escritorio y se sienta en el borde de este - **cierra la puerta por favor**

Quinn: -cierra la puerta, se acerca rápidamente y la besa - **¡te amo!**

Rachel: -sorprendida - **wow, me encanta tu efusividad** -la toma de la cintura y la atrae más hacia ella - **te amo** - la besa

Las caricias por parte de Rachel no se hicieron esperar, sus manos recorrían la espalda de Quinn de arriba abajo mientras la pasión se apoderaba de sus besos.

Quinn:-separándose y tomando aire - **amor! Aquí no, tranquila**

Rachel: **si **-respira profundamente - **perdón, es que no me pude controlar, pero ya **-se levanta del escritorio y se sienta en su silla

Quinn: -se acerca, se sienta en sus piernas y rodea su cuello con sus brazos - **te ves tan linda cuando estas así, tienes los ojitos todos iluminados, te ves hermosa **-la besa

Rachel: **se claro, y tu bien mala provocándome más, mira que si sigues así, no respondo** -se acerca e intenta darle un beso pero Quinn se levanta y se siente enfrente -**ves, hoy estas malvada**

Quinn: **para nada, solo hice lo q me pediste**

Rachel: **ah! Entonces estas súper obediente hoy** -se levanta de la silla y se acerca a ella - **¿vas hacer todo lo que yo diga?**

Quinn: **mmm déjame pensarlo y más tarde te lo digo**

Rachel: -ríe - **ok, eso me gusta**

Quinn: **a mí me gustas tú, me encantas, me muero por ti** -se acerca a solo milímetros de su boca y la mira a los ojos - **te amo** -baja su mirada a sus labios, muerde los suyos y se sienta- **pero bueno doctora tenemos q organizar lo que tienes q hacer hoy**

Rachel: -riendo - **hoy estas muy cruel, pero ¿sabes qué? Me encanta** -se dirige a su silla y se sienta - **bueno Quinn, que hay para hoy**

Quinn: -abre su agenda - **pues doctora, en la mañana tiene reunión con el doctor Valastro y el doctor Martínez y en la tarde tiene un almuerzo con el doctor Ledesma **-cierra la agenda - **A bueno, me falto algo** -abre de nuevo su agenda y hace que lee - **Y en la noche tiene una cena con su novia** -sonríe

Rachel: **de todo lo q tengo agentado, definitivamente lo que más me gusto fue lo último** –sonríe - **entonces le puedes decir a mi novia que este lista para esta noche y que la amo **

Quinn: -sonríe - **ok doctora, ya mismo le digo** -guarda su agenda - **bueno, no siendo mas** -se levanta de la silla

Rachel: **no Quinn, espera, tenemos que hablar de algo importante, toma asiento por favor**

Quinn: -se sienta - **esta bien ¿Qué paso?**

Rachel: **Quinn, ¿a ti no te molesta que están hablando de nosotras?**

Quinn: **pues** –calla - **la verdad, si me molesta un poco, no me gusta que las personas estén hablando de mi vida privada y menos que inventen tantas cosas**

Rachel: **si amor, eso también me molesta, pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos al respecto?**

Quinn: **pues no se, sinceramente yo no soy capaz de negarte, pero tampoco quiero que toda la compañía hable de nosotras**

Rachel: **pues amor, recuerda lo que dije anoche en tu casa, si nos ponemos a complacer a todo el mundo no vamos hacer nada, así que no sé, yo tampoco quisiera** **ocultarte**

Quinn: **ok, entonces**_** "que digan lo que quiera que hablen mal de mí, mi amor no te preocupes yo te hare feliz"**_ -ríen

Rachel: **cantas hasta bonito** -ríen. **Pero bueno, entonces así quedamos**

Quinn: **ok, entonces ¿ahora si puedo irme?**

Rachel: **¿Qué? ¿Tienes muchas ganas de irte?**

Quinn: ¡**no! Solo que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí encerradas y pues igual hay q ser prudentes**

Rachel: -ríe- **ok, tienes razón, entonces dale, nos vemos más tarde, te amo**

Quinn: **y yo a ti **-se levanta e intenta salir pero Rachel la detiene

Rachel: ¡**Princesa!** - Quinn voltea a verla - **organízate la ropa y aplícate un poco de lápiz labial porque te lo quite todo, ya sabes, hay q ser prudentes **-ríe

Quinn:-organizándose y ruborizada - **que mala eres, pero así te amo, ciao **-sale de la oficina

Al salir, noto como varias de sus compañeras se quedaron viéndole de arriba abajo y los murmullos no se apoderaron de la sala, aun así, no dejo q nada de esto le afecta y continuo normal con su trabajo. La mañana trascurrió a paso lento, haciendo que pudiera adelantar varios de sus trabajos atrasados.

Santana: **Q!** -gritando y golpeando la mesa-

Quinn: -asustada - **¿qué paso?**

Santana: **nada, que feliz día del árbol**

Quinn: **¿qué? ¿De qué me hablas?**

Santana: **tu definitivamente estas en la nebulosa, nada que hoy me siento demasiado ignorada por ti, eso es lo que pasa**

Quinn: **perdón, es que enserio no se donde tengo la cabeza**

Santana: **yo si sé donde la tienes, y precisamente la estoy viendo en este momento** -Quinn voltea y ve a Rachel salir de su oficina

Rachel: **hola niñas** –sonríe - **Quinn, ¿estas lista para el almuerzo?**

Quinn: **¿almuerzo? Pero si tú tienes el almuerzo con el doctor Ledesma ¿o ya te se olvido?**

Rachel: **no, pero necesito a mi asistente personal para esta reunión** -sonríe - **así que. ¿Vamos?**

Quinn:-sonríe - **está bien, dame unos minutos y listo**

Rachel: **cok, tomate tu tiempo**

Santana: **bueno, se me acaba de dañar el parche para ir a almorzar, pero bueno** –ríe - **entonces me voy a ir a aguantarme a ese puñado de chismosas**

Quinn: -ríe - **eso te pasa por ser la mejor amiga de la novia de la jefe, ¿cierto amor?**

Rachel: -riendo - **si, a la próxima deberías escoger mejor tus amistades**

Santana: -sorprendida - **y** ¿**ustedes por qué están hablando de esto tan abiertamente? De que me perdí**

Quinn: -ríe - **de nada, solo que hemos estado hablando de esto y ninguna está dispuesta a ocultar lo nuestro, así q no importa lo q los demás piensen o hablen, lo q verdaderamente importa es lo sentimos y ya, así que pues normal, dile a esa manada de chismosas que ya dejen de inventar tanto y q Rachel y yo si estamos saliendo, ¿verdad mi amor?**

Rachel: **si amor, y de paso les dices que yo a esta mujer la amo** -sonríe

Santana: -sonriendo - **ok, un peso menos que cargo sobre mis hombros porque enserio ya no sabia que mas decir, definitivamente las mujeres somos demasiado insistentes**

Quinn: -riendo - **si, tienes toda la razón, pero entonces nos haces ese favor **-toma su bolso junto con su agenda - **ahora nos vamos por que ya estamos medio tarde**

Rachel: **¿tarde? Estamos apenas**

Quinn: **no, llevamos 5 minutos retrasados así que vamos ya**

Santana: **como siempre Q tan meticulosa con el tiempo, yo realmente no te imagino a ti en la cama, ¿también contabilizas el tiempo en el llegas o qué**?-ríe-

Quinn: -ruborizada - **¡no! Y no me molesten con el tiempo, yo no tengo la culpa q a ustedes eso no les importe, y vamos ya que vamos a llegar tarde**

Santana: **ves Rach, si contabiliza el tiempo** -ríe

Rachel: -riendo - **yo creo q si** -se hace la sorprendida - **con razón siempre miras el reloj antes de empezar y cuando terminamos**

Quinn: -completamente ruborizada - ¡**QUE NO! Y ya dejen de molestar con eso**

Rachel: **no amor espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo te demoraste el llegar la última vez? Ese dato es importante **-ríen

Quinn: -completamente seria -**ustedes dos** -las señala - **no me simpatizan** -toma su bolso y se dirige al ascensor

Santana: -riendo - **ok, buen provecho y toma el tiempo para ver cuánto se demora el almuerzo, no vayas a llegar tarde** -ríen

Rachel: **bueno nos vemos ahora, voy a tratar de contentar a la fiera, buen provecho en tu almuerzo, adiós.**

Santana: **lo mismo para ti** -ambas parten a sus respectivos destinos

Quinn: -esperando el ascensor - ¿**ya? ¿Ahora si nos podemos ir?**

Rachel: **si amor, ya** -se quedan en silencio unos segundos - **amor, ¿estás bravita?**

Quinn: **no, para nada**

Rachel: **si, estas bravita**

Quinn: **que no**

Rachel: **que si, mira q se te nota en los ojitos y en la forma en cómo te expresas, así toda cortante** –Quinn no contesta nada - **ok amor, discúlpame si, perdón por jugar tan feo, te prometo q no lo vuelvo hacer, pero es q tu sabes q a mi me encanta molestar y jugar así, pero ya, no lo vuelvo hacer, mmm bueno, al menos no contigo, ¿sí?**

Quinn: **es q amor, tu siempre te juntas ya sea con Brittany o con Santana para hacerme sentir mal, y está bien, yo me dejo, pero es q ustedes se pasan**

Rachel: **si amor tienes razón, oye**-se quede en silencio un momento **- espera, tu siempre te enojas cuando las cosas con las q molestamos son ciertas **-se sorprende - **¿ósea que si es enserio? **

Quinn: -sonrojada – **no** -llega el ascensor con algunas personas en él y entran - buenas tarde

Todos: **buenas tardes** -se quedan mirándolas

Rachel: -le susurra en el oído - **de esta no te salvas** -el ascensor se va vaciando hasta quedar ellas solas - **ahora sí, ¿en que estábamos?**

Quinn: **en nada** -llegan al sótano y se dirigen al carro

Rachel: -detrás de ella - **¿es verdad?**

Quinn: **que no, yo soy lo mas maniática del mundo con respecto al tiempo, pero en eso no, ¿contenta?**

Rachel: **ok, ya dejemos así, no te vuelvo a molestar con eso** -entran al carro y lo prende - **amor, que tienes ahí** -señalándole la cara

Quinn: **¿Dónde? **-tocándose la cara

Rachel: **aquí **-se acerca y le da un beso - **es que tenias un beso esperando por mi**

Quinn: **amor, tu si eres ocurrente, por eso te amo**

Rachel: -se pone el cinturón y arranca - **¿por eso nada mas? yo pensé que había mas**

Quinn: -sonriendo - **si, nada mas por eso**

Rachel: -con cara triste - **ok, por lo menos me amas por algo bonito**

Quinn: **mi amor, tu sabes que yo te amo por todo lo que tú eres, así no preguntes bobadas**

Rachel: -sonriendo - **si princesa, yo se**

Quinn: **Cielo, y cambiando un poquito de tema, ¿por qué me trajiste a esta reunión?**

Rachel: **es que ¿recuerdas la llamada que recibí esta mañana de la secretaria de Artur? **-Quinn asiente - **pues bien, ella me dijo que era necesario que llevara a mi asistente que porque las íbamos a necesitar**

Quinn: **mmm ok, oye ¿sabes q? a mi esa secretaria del doctor Ledesma no me genera confianza, es que no se, siempre me mira raro y en ocasiones me ha tratado mal**

Rachel: **pues yo nunca la he visto, pero tranquila que igual yo estaré a tu lado** -toma su mano - **y si te llega a medio mirar mal, se las ve conmigo**

Quinn: -sorprendida- pero que agresividad –ríe - **no amor, tranquila, igual ella frente su jefe es toda pasiva, entonces no pasa nada**

Rachel: **es que él sabe como domarla** –ríe - **eso es algo que tenemos todos los jefes**

Quinn: **¿ah si?, no pues tan domadora tu** -ríe

Rachel: **mmm, ¿me estas queriendo decir que yo no te he domado?**

Quinn: **eso es algo que deberías saber, ¿me ves domada?**

Rachel: **si**

Quinn: -ríe - **ok**

Rachel: **esa risa tuya me hace dudar, pero bueno, esta noche nos daremos cuenta**

Quinn: **¿esta noche?**

Rachel: **claro amor, ¿o ya se te olvido que me dijiste que ibas hacer lo q yo quisiera? Pues con eso de q estas toda obediente**

Quinn: **yo no te dije eso, solo dije que lo iba a pensar**

Rachel: **bueno, eso para mí es un sí** -llegan al restaurante - **bueno, hasta aquí nos trajo el rio** -parquea el carro, lo apaga y se bajan - **¿traes todo?**

Quinn: **aja, aquí tengo todo **-entran al restaurante y visualizan la mesa donde quedaron de encontrarte

Artur: -efusivamente – **Rachel Berry**-se levanta de su silla - **tiempo sin verte** -le da un beso en la mejilla – **estas** -la mira de arriba abajo -**wow, hermosísima como siempre**

Rachel: **gracias Artur, tu como siempre tan querido, mira, te presento a Quinn, mi secretaria**

Artur: **si, ya nos conocíamos, ¿Cómo esta señorita?**

Quinn: **muy bien doctor ¿y usted?**

Artur: **más que bien al tener todas estas preciosidades a mi lado** –sonríe - **Rach, te presento a Manuela, ella es mi secretaria**

Manuela: **mucho gusto doctora** -le da su mano

Rachel: **el gusto el mio, eh, ustedes ya se conocían ¿verdad? **-refiriéndose a Quinn y manuela

Quinn: **si doctora, ya nos conocemos**

Rachel: ok, **entonces que les parece si comenzamos**-toman asiento - **bueno Artur, yo si quisiera que habláramos de las exportaciones que se están realizando, porque sinceramente hay cosas que no me están quedando claras**

Artur: **tranquila mi amor, no te me preocupes ni te me aceleres** - le toma su mano - **primero ordenemos lo que vamos a comer, ¿te parece?**

Rachel: **mmm ok** -llama la mesero y hacen sus pedidos

Artur: **oye, enserio, estas hermosísima, te ha sentado súper bien el cargo**

Rachel: **gracias Artur** -mira a Quinn - **pero bueno, aprovechemos el tiempo mientras esperamos y hablamos de lo importante**

Artur: **ok preciosa, como quieras**-le sonríe

Empezaron pues la conversación que tenía pendiente, mientras Quinn y manuela tomaban nota atentas. Había lago que estaba sacando de sus casillas a Quinn y era el hecho que Arturo se tomara atrevimientos con Rachel, tocaba su mano, su rostro, le decía "mi amor", "cariño", realizaba comentarios que generaban en ella unos celos casi incontrolables. Llego un momento donde no se aguantó más y se excuso para dirigirse al baño, al llegar allí, traro de tranquilizarse, entro a uno de los cubículos, respiro profundo por varios minutos y al salir, se encontró de frente con manuela.

Quinn: -asustada - **oye! que susto**

Manuela: **perdón, no era mi intención asustarte**

Quinn: **ok, no hay problema**-se dirige al lavamanos

Manuela: **mmm oye, te tengo una pregunta**

Quinn: **si claro, dime**

Manuela: **¿yo te caigo mal? Es que siempre mantienes como cierta distancia conmigo y nunca manejas ningún tipo de comunicación, algo que por lo general hago con la mayoría de la compañía.**

Quinn: -mirándola por el espejo - **para nada, pues normal, solo que no se** -se voltea y la mira - **¿sabes que? Antes yo pensaba que eras tu a la que yo le caía mal, pero no es así-le sonríe y se dirige al dispensador de toallas-**

Manuela: -siguiéndola con la mirada- **¿caerme mal tú a mi? Para nada, todo lo contrario** -se le acerca - **tu me caes bien, más que bien, diría yo**

Quinn: **ok** -se aleja un poco- **mmm ¿vas a entrar?** -señalando uno de los cubículos

Manuela: **no, ya lo hice**

Quinn: **ok, entonces ¿vamos?**

Manuela: **si dale**- se dirigen a la puerta, pero antes de abrir manuela la detiene -**oye espera**

Quinn: -voltea a verla -**dime**

Manuela: **sé que tal vez después de esto, si te caiga mal y hasta no quieras saber más de mi, pero no me puedo aguantar más **-ágilmente le pone seguro a la puerta y se acerca a Quinn

Quinn: -retrocediendo - ¿**pero qué haces?**

Manuela: **algo que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo** -la arrincona contra la pared y al ver que no tiene salida la besa

El beso fue forcejeado, Quinn trataba por todos los medio posibles separarse de ella, pero la fuerza de manuela era mayor y lograba controlarla disfrutando un poco de aquel beso. En un momento en el que no sabía qué hacer para separarse de ella, Quinn mordió su labio inferior, con tal fuerza que llego a reventárselo y de esa manera logro liberarse de ella.

Quinn: -agitada - **no se te ocurra volver hacer eso en tu vida, me oíste!**

Manuela: -con su labio completamente hinchado y sangrando - **ok, no lo vuelvo hacer** -limpiando su labio -**pero a pesar del dolor y sangrado, estoy conforme por haber podido tan siquiera probar tus labios**

Quinn: **estás loca** -tocan la puerta

Rachel: -detrás de la puerta - **niñas, están bien, abran por favor **- Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces abre y Rachel entra **-¿Qué está pasando aquí?** –Mira a Quinn y a manuela **-¿Qué te paso manuela?** -se acerca a ayudarla

Manuela: **nada doctora, es q soy muy torpe, cuando Salí de uno de los cubículos me resbale y me golpee la boca con eso**-señala el lavamanos- **y mira como quede** -muestra su labio

Rachel: -sarcásticamente- **oye, pero te diste durísimo, entonces ven, vamos donde el encargado para que te presten los primeros auxilios** - mira a Quinn - **y Quinn, a la próxima no la muerdas tan duro, mira que le pudiste arrancar el labio**

Manuela: -sorprendida y sonrojada - **no.. doc tora…ella, ella no me mordió, yo me caí**

Rachel: **aja manuela, y yo nací ayer, pero bueno, vamos pues y te advierto una cosa, si vuelves a tan siquiera intentar besarla de nuevo, ya no será ella quien te muerda sino que te la veras conmigo, ¿entendido?**

Manuela: -asombrada - **osea que ustedes son**-Rachel no la deja terminar

Rachel: **si, somos pareja, y pues ya lo sabes, soldado advertido, no muere en guerra**

Manuela: -apenada - **perdón doctora, enserio no sabia nada de esto, si lo hubiera sabido no lo habría hecho, discúlpeme por favor**

Rachel: **bueno, ya lo sabes, ahora vamos. Quinn, ve donde Artur y dile q vamos donde el encargado para solucionar esto.**

Quinn: **ok** -se dirige donde Artur - **doctor, hola, mmm, la doctora Rachel le manda a decir que en este momento se encuentra donde el encargado del restaurante porque manuela tuvo un pequeño accidente, entonces están allá.**

Artur: -preocupado - **pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Manuela esta bien?**

Quinn: **si doctor tranquilo, solo fue un pequeño golpe, pero esta bueno**

Artur: **no! Pero como paso esto **-se levanta de la silla, se dirige a buscarlas estando Quinn detrás de él - **¿qué paso?** -entrando y mirando a manuela - **manuela, ¿como estas?**

Manuela: **bien doctor, ya me dieron unos medicamentos para calmar el dolor y desinflamar un poquito**

Artur: **pero ¿que te paso? ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?**

Manuela: -sonrojada mira a Rachel y a Rachel- **por torpe doctor, me resbale y caí en el lavamanos y me revente el labio y pues ya la doctora catalina me trajo y aquí me tiene, ya estoy bien**

Artur: -mira a Rachel y la toma del brazo - **es que definitivamente eres todo un angelito**

Quinn: **con permiso** -sale furiosa de ahí

No aguantaba más, estaba muy alterada por todo lo que había pasado, en el momento de llegar a la mensa en donde estaban, tomo una copa de vino y se la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces

Rachel: -se sienta a su lado y toma su mano -**Mi vida, cálmate, no pasa nada**

Quinn: **eso lo sé, pero no me puedo aguantar, tengo una mezcla de celos y rabia, no me gusta que ese **-calla y respira profundo - **señor te trate así y tampoco me gusta el hecho que manuela me haya besado**

Rachel: **si, todo esto ha sido demasiado aburridor, pero bueno, ya falta poco, pues ya casi está todo listo, así que no te preocupes** -aprieta su mano

Artur: -llega a la mesa con manuela - **bueno bellas damas, ¿en qué íbamos?** -se sientan

Rachel: **pues creo q ya todo está listo, solo falta que vayas a la compañía mañana para la reunión con los proveedores para presentarles todo lo que hemos hablado hoy**

Artur: **¿osea que ya se acabó nuestra reunión?**

Rachel: **si**

Artur: **ah que lastima!, yo quería pasar mas tiempo disfrutando de tu belleza** -intenta tomar su mano pero Rachel se lo impide

Rachel: **Artur, lo siento, pero ya colmaste mi paciencia, así que te pido el favor que te comportes y no digas mas esas cosas, por si no lo sabías y soy una mujer comprometida y amo a mi pareja, así que te pido el favor que ya no sigas coqueteándome porque sinceramente, pierdes tu tiempo y de paso, me dañas el genio.**

Artur: **ok, perdóname si te incomode, no sabía que te fuera a molestar tanto, intentare dejar de decirte ese tipo de cosas**

Rachel: **ok, entonces, no siendo mas, nosotras nos retiramos** -Quinn empieza a guardar todo - **Artur, un gusto poder haber arreglado todo, nos vemos mañana a las 10 am en la sala de juntas, y manuela, cuídate ese labio y a la próxima ten mas cuidado donde pisas, no vaya a ser que te pase eso otra vez**-manuela asiente-

Artur: **bueno Rachel, entonces nos vemos mañana y de nuevo discúlpame** -se despide

Quinn: -saliendo del restaurante - **que almuerzo más largo, pensé q no se iba a acabar nunca**

Rachel: -riendo - **si, fue un poco largo, y mas habiendo celos de por medio**

Quinn: **yo no estaba celosa**

Rachel: -riendo - **no amor, no se te notaba**

Quinn: **es enserio, no lo estaba**

Rachel: **aja, como tú digas -llegan al carro y entran**

Quinn: **contigo no se puede, ya no me crees lo q te digo**

Rachel: **no es eso amor, es q ya te conozco y se cuando tienes celos y cuando no, y hoy tenias celos, ¿o me vas a decir que te tomaste esa copa vino así de una solo porque tenias sed?** -Quinn calla y Rachel ríe - **ves amor, pero bueno, igual no importa, a mi me encanta cuando tienes celos, te ves hermosísima así** -arranca el carro

Quinn: **claro, por eso es q te encanta provocarme, pero no mas, de ahora en adelante no me pondré mas celosa**

Rachel –riendo - **ok, como digas, oye amor, a todas estas, ¿qué fue lo que paso con manuela?**

Quinn: **ni me lo recuerdes, eso fue todo extraño, esa loca nos encerró en el baño y me acorralo y me beso y como no encontraba como liberarme de ella, opte por morderla**

Rachel. –ríe - **amor, pero te pasaste, casi le arrancas el labio, pobre**

Quinn: **eso lo sé, ¿pero sabes q me contesto después que la mordí?**

Rachel: **¿qué**?

Quinn: **que no importaba que le estuviera doliendo o sangrando el labio porque al menos se quedaba con la satisfacción de haber probado mis labios**

Rachel: **no la culpo, es que tus labios son tan provocativos que es difícil contenerse**

Quinn: **mmm ok, entonces me dejo besar de todos los que quieran probar mis labios ¿cierto?**

Rachel: **No! Eso ni lo pienses**

Quinn: **pues eso fue lo que me diste a entender**

Rachel: **pues entonces bórralo de tu mente y metete en la cabeza que esos labios solo son para mí, ¿listo?**

Quinn: -riendo- **esta bien amor**

Rachel: **oye vida, tú crees q tu mama te deje quedarte esta noche conmigo?**

Quinn: -riendo - **amor, ¿tu no crees q yo ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para decidir por mi misma si quiero o no quedarme a dormir contigo?**

Rachel: **pues yo sé, pero es q mi suegrita es muy mmm, exigente **–ríe - **por eso preguntaba**

Quinn: -ríe - **si amor, pero no te preocupes q esta noche me quedo contigo**-sonríe - **pero, tenemos que a mi casa por ropa, por que se me olvido traerla de una vez-**

Rachel: **amor! Ves, ahora cuando vayamos tu mama me va hacer el interrogatorio del siglo**

Quinn: -ríe - **no, tranquila q yo no me demoro, solo tomo lo que necesito y listo, además hay estará Brittany, entonces no hay problema**

Rachel: **noooooooooooooo, peor, Britt es la persona más imprudente que he conocido en mi vida, después sale con sus preguntas enfrente de tu mama**

Quinn: -ríe - **ok, entonces vas conmigo a mi habitación y me ayudas, no te preocupes**

Rachel: **esa idea me gusta más**-llegan a la compañía - **bueno amor, hemos llegado de nuevo al trabajo, ahora si voy a contar las horas para que día se acabe rápido**

Quinn: **bájale a la ansiedad**-ríe- **ya falta poco**-se bajan del carro

Rachel: -toma su mano y se acercan al ascensor- **Quinn, te amo**

Quinn: -sonriendo - **y yo a ti** -la besa, llega el ascensor y suben

Rachel: -llegando a su piso y saliendo del ascensor- **bueno amor, entonces nos vemos a hora más tarde**

Quinn: -llegando a su escritorio **- ok doctora**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso. **

**Hola, lamento la demora en realidad lo siento. Bueno para hacerlo cortó, tuve un accidente de tránsito y hace poco Sali del hospital, pero ahora estoy muy bien y casi recuperada gracias a Dios.**

**No se desesperen con la actualización de de "Juegos del destino" pronto viene. Gracias por todo a todos. Un beso y un abrazo.**

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar.**


	38. Fantasías : Part 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

_**Fantasías, ¿Quién no ha tenido una? Se puede decir que es una de las cosas más excitantes que se puede hacer, siempre y cuando haya un acuerdo. Bien llevada, es una experiencia única, inimaginable, sencillamente espectacular, en una ocasión leí que las fantasías sexuales eran unas representaciones mentales creadas por nuestro inconsciente teniendo como tema principal las relaciones sexuales y nuestro querido Freud las definía como "representaciones no destinadas a ejecutarse", puede que él no las pudiera ejecutar, pero hoy en día, solo bastan las ganas y la disposición para hacerlas realidad y ahora mi pregunta es ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?**_

**Quinn**

La tarde pasó sin ningún contratiempo, el trabajo fue un poco agobiante, pero por fin llego el fin de la jornada laboral

Rachel: -saliendo de su oficina y acercándose a su escritorio - **amor, ya se acabó el jornada laboral, deja así y vamos**

Quinn: **amor dame un segundo término de organizar esto, ya voy**

Rachel: **mmm, ok, pero no te demores**

Quinn: **ya tranquila q lo q me falta es poco, mmm esto aquí, agrego esto y guardo y listo**

Rachel: **¿ahora si vamos?**

Quinn: -recogiendo sus cosas - **hoy si estas muy ansiosa**

Rachel: **es que me muero por estar contigo**

Quinn: -sonrojada - **amor! No digas eso**

Rachel: **pero si es verdad** -se acerca a ella y le da un beso en cuello

Quinn –riendo -**mi amor! Recuerda que aun estamos en la compañía**

Rachel: **ok, ya me calmo** -se aleja un poco - **vamos **

Salen de la compañía y se dirigen a la casa de Quinn, en el trascurso hablaron de todo un poco hasta que llegaron a su lugar de destino

Rachel: **bueno amor, entonces ve y yo te espero aquí**

Quinn: **¿cómo así?, ¿no vas a entrar?**

Rachel: **no, mejor me quedo aquí**

Quinn: **no señorita, me haces el favor y entras conmigo, no voy a dejar que te quede aquí, así q vamos**

Rachel: **no amor, enserio mejor me quedo aquí**

Quinn: **Rachel Berry, me haces el favor y dejas la bobada y entras conmigo**

Rachel: **amor, pero** -la interrumpe

Quinn: **pero nada, vamos**

Rachel: **Quinn Fabray, ¿por qué eres tan terca?**

Quinn: **porque si, entonces, sales por favor**

Rachel: **ok **-sale del carro junto con Quinn - **listo, ¿vamos?**

Quinn: -sonriendo – **vamos** -toma su mano y se dirigen a la puerta - **mmm no encuentro las llaves**

Rachel: **pues toca**

Quinn: **no, aquí están** -abre la puerta y al entrar ven a Britt y a Judy sentadas en la sala viendo televisión

Rachel: **buenas noches**

Britt: **cuñadita!, no te esperaba hoy por aquí, ven siéntate**

Quinn: **no, ella va a acompañarme a buscar ropa para mañana y ya nos vamos así q, con su permiso** -toma a Rachel de la mano y van subiendo las escaleras, pero la voz de Judy las detiene

Judy: **Quinn, espera, ¿como así q ropa para mañana?**

Quinn: **si mama, es que hoy me voy a quedar en la casa de cata, entonces necesito ropa para mañana**

Judy: ¿**y se puede saber a ti quien te dio permiso?**

Quinn: **pues nadie, pero quiero pasar la noche con mi novia y la voy a ir a pasar con ella**

Judy: **pues lo siento, pero mientras yo esté en esta casa tu tienes que respetarme y contar conmigo para las decisiones que tomes, así q no vas**

Quinn: -baja las escaleras - **¿q acabas de decir?**

Judy: **lo que oíste, que no vas**

Quinn: **mama, espera, tu no nos puedes hacer esto, mira q no vamos hacer nada malo**

Brittany: **todo lo contrario, van a hacer cosas muy buenas**

Quinn: -le lanza una mirada matadora - **tu no hables, mama, por favor, no seas así**

Judy: **ya hable**

Quinn: pero **¿por qué? Mama, mírame, no crees q ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir lo que quiero hacer**

Judy: **puedes tener 80 años, pero yo seguiré siento tu mama y a mi me obedeces, si quieres te quedas un** **rato con Rachel aquí, por eso no hay ningún problema**

Quinn: **pues no me parece, ella y yo teníamos planes para hoy mama** -Rachel la interrumpe

Rachel: **amor tranquila, no importa, en otra oportunidad será**

Judy: -riendo - **ay no, lo siento, no puedo contener mas la risa** - ríe a carcajadas

Quinn: **yo no le veo la gracia a nada de esto**

Judy: **pues yo si** –ríe - **ya mi niña, ¿tu crees q yo voy a dañar tus planes?, ni que fuera tan mala madre, ya no te preocupes mas, solo estaba molestando, si te vieras la cara de ira que tienes, estarías riendo como yo**

Quinn: -sonríe- **mami! Que mala**

Judy: **bueno pues, no me digas esas cosas porque ahí si no te dejo ir**

Quinn: **mentiras mami, tu eres la mejor de todas**-la abraza- **ahora sí, vamos a buscar mi ropa, ya bajamos **-suben las escaleras y entran a su habitación

Rachel: -riendo - **ay no, tu mama si nos la hizo muy bien hecha, nooooooooo, casi muero allá mirándola**

Quinn: **si, ya me estaba sacando la rabia, pero bueno, menos mal que solo estaba jugando**

Rachel: **si, pero ves amor q le tenias q pedir permiso** -ríe

Quinn: bueno ya, no me goces más

Rachel: **ok, ya no digo mas** -se acerca a ella - **voy a ocupar mi boca en otra cosa que no sea hablar** - la besa-

Quinn: -entre besos-**a..mor…recuer…da…que..es..tamos…en…mi…casa**

Rachel: -se separa de ella - no **me importa, yo solo quiero besarte** -la vuelve a besar

Brittany: -abriendo la puerta- **aja!**! -se separan - **con razón mi mama me mando a vigilarlas, ustedes no se pierden ni media**

Quinn: -sonrojada - **tu por que entras a mi habitación si tocar**

Brittany: **es que quería sorprenderlas, y lo logre**-entra y se sienta en la cama- **y q mas niñas, ¿como van?**

Quinn: **Britt, vete de aquí**

Brittany: **no puedo, mi mama me dijo q viniera a vigilarlas, no quiere q hagan nada que impurifique la casa** -ríe

Rachel:-ríe - **demasiado tarde**

Brittany: -sorprendida - **noooooo! ¿Ya la impurificaron?**

Quinn: **ya deja de decir tanta bobada y vete**

Brittany: **q no puedo, tengo q cuidar de ustedes, así que lo siento, pero son ordenes de mi mama y yo a ella la obedezco**

Quinn: **no pues seria la primera vez que obedeces a mama, sal!**

Rachel: **amor ya, no te preocupes, igual solo es empacar tu ropa y listo, igual ella está aquí por ordenes de tu mama, así que no hay problema**

Quinn: **eso, defiéndela** -se va a buscar su ropa-

Brittany: **es que esta medio amargada estos días, le hace falta acostarse contigo, cuanto quieres apostar que mañana llega feliz a la casa** - Rachel ríe-

Quinn: **Brittany! Por favor, no molestes más**

Brittany: **pero si es verdad, pero bueno, que piensan hacer esta noche**

Quinn: **deja de ser curiosa**

Brittany: **la curiosidad es una de mis virtudes**

Quinn: **mas bien uno de tus defectos**

Brittany: **bueno, ¿me van a decir o no?**

Quinn: **no**

Brittany: **que dices cuñadita**

Rachel: **si Quinn no quiere, no**

Brittany: **mmm** -se acerca a su oído y le susurra - **o mas bien me lo cuentas después sin que ella se dé cuenta** - Rachel ríe

Quinn: **te estoy escuchando**

Brittany: **ok, entonces no, aunque yo se perfectamente como sacarles información**

Rachel: **si, de eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta, pero nosotras también sabemos cómo ocultarte la información**

Brittany: **eso lo veremos, lo que pasa es q tu no sabes q puedo leer la mente**

Rachel: -ríe - **a bueno, entonces si es así, dime q es lo q estoy pensando ahora**

Brittany: **sencillo, estas pensando que esta noche le besaras hasta la sombra a Quinn y la harás tuya una y otra vez**

Rachel: **wow, enserio lees la mente** –ríe - **no, pero eso es fácil de adivinar**

Brittany: **ok, entonces no me creas, saben que muchachas, para no complicarme mas y saber q es lo que va hacer esta noche, hagamos una cosa** -calla

Rachel: ** que**

Brittany: **un trio** -catalina ríe-

Quinn: **pero que estas diciendo! Estas loca enserio**

Brittany: **eso no es lo q piensa Rachel, ¿o si?**

Rachel. -se queda seria **- si, es una locura**

Brittany: **yo sé que te sonó la idea**

Rachel: **no**

Brittany: **el "no" por lo general es un "si" a mi no me engañas**

Rachel: **amor, tu hermana si necesita de un psiquiatra urgente** -ríe

Brittany: -ríe- **ok, entonces no, bueno, al menos no te suena el trio conmigo, pero si con alguien más** -sonríe

Rachel: **Britt, deja las drogas, mira que eso hace mucho daño **-mira a Quinn - **amor, ¿listo?**

Quinn: **listo, ya esta todo**

Brittany: -ríe - **y así es como se desvía una conversación, pero bueno, si vieron que fui de gran ayuda, sino fuera porque yo vine, aun estarían hay besándose y perdiendo tiempo q podrían aprovechar en casa de Rach**

Quinn: **aja, como digas, ¿vamos amor?**

Brittany: **de nada hermanita, mmm no, mejor no me digas hoy nada, mañana me lo agradecerás con una sonrisa gigante en tu rostro y cata, recuerda, dale mucho, mucho, mucho, pero mucho placer, así pasa el resto de la semana feliz y no nos molesta mas con su amargura**

Rachel: -riendo - **ok Brittany, hare mi mayor esfuerzo** -salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la sala

Quinn: **mama, ya nos vamos, entonces nos vemos mañana **

Judy: **ok Quinnie**

Quinn: **bueno mami, q descanses, chau** - le da un beso en la mejilla

Rachel: **hasta luego suegra, nos vemos y gracias por todo**

Judy: **ok hija, q estés bien**

Quinn: **chao Britt nos vemos**

Brittany: **chao niñas, que pasen buena noche, o sino que duerman** -ríe

Salen de la casa de Quinn con dirección a la casa de Rachel

Quinn: **amor, ¿que fue eso que paso allá en la casa con Britt?**

Rachel: **¿qué paso de qué?**

Quinn: **amor no te hagas la boba, que paso con eso del trio**

Rachel: **igual no entiendo tu pregunta, que pasó de que**

Quinn: **¿si te quedo sonando la idea?**

Rachel: **no amor, eso es puro cuento de tu hermana**

Quinn: **no parece, porque cuando ella lo menciono tu te reíste y luego cuando te dijo q a ti te sonaba la idea quedaste completamente seria y luego cambiaste el tema**

Rachel: **pero no fue por nada amor, no le prestes atención a eso**

Quinn: **tu sabes q te conozco y se q si pasa algo, así que cuéntame, no hay problema, no va a pasar nada**

Rachel: **mmm ok amor, pues la verdad –calla - si me sonó la idea**

Quinn:- sorprendida - ¿**te gustaría hacer un trio?!**

Rachel: **amor, pero no lo digas así, sonó como si lo estuvieras reprochándome por eso**

Quinn: **no mi amor, no es por eso, es solo q me sorprende un poquito, disculpa**

Rachel: **si yo sé, esa ha sido mi fantasía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por respeto a mis parejas nunca lo he hecho, es más, esta es la primera vez q lo digo**

Quinn: **pero entonces, cual hubiese sido tu tercero**

Rachel: **pues, mientras estuve con hombres, siempre desee tener a dos de ellos en mi cama, pero eso era porque no había probado las delicias de estar con una mujer** –ríe - **no, pero enserio, siempre quise eso**

Quinn: **y** **ahora q estás conmigo, ¿quién seria tu tercero?**

Rachel: **ninguno, para que un tercero si te tengo a ti**

Quinn: -sonriendo - **eso me gusto, pero quisiera q me respondieras**

Rachel: **amor, enserio no lo he pensado, es algo q ya no tiene importancia, creo q antes lo pensaba era porque no tenia lo que realmente quería, pero ahora que te tengo a ti, no necesito de mas**

Quinn: **por eso es que te amo tanto**- sonríe - **aunque si tú quieres, yo me le mido**

Rachel: **no amor, enserio ya no hace falta** -calla un momento - **espera, ¿por qué me estas insistiendo tanto? Es porque tú quieres, ¿verdad?**

Quinn: ¡**no! Como se te ocurre, solo pensé que si lo querías tanto, te podría complacer, pero la verdad, esa idea no me gusta mucho, el solo hecho de pensar que otra mujer u hombre te estará tocando en mismo momento y lugar donde yo esté presente, ¡no! Esa idea no me gusta**

Rachel: -riendo - **ok amor, entonces no**

Quinn: **buena elección** -sonríe

Rachel: **oye mi princesa, ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?**

Quinn: **mmm, fantasía, fantasía, que se llame fantasía** –ríe - **no lo he pensando**

Rachel: -la mira sorprendida - ¿**como no? Algo debes querer**

Quinn: **no**

Rachel: **no lo puedo creer, debe haber algo, no sé, tener ****sexo**** en una piscina, en un lugar público, tríos, orgias, ¡algo!**

Quinn: ¡**mi amor! Que es todo esto, me saliste hasta exhibicionista y todo**

Rachel: -riendo - **no es eso, solo que no sé, si me sorprende que no tengas nada, eso es algo extraño**

Quinn: **mmm, bueno si hay algo**

Rachel: **ah si ves, yo si sabia que tenia que haber algo, a ver, cuéntame**

Quinn: **es que es un poquito bobo**

Rachel: **no importa, quiero saberlo**

Quinn: **ok, pero no te vayas a burlar** - Rachel asiente - **mmm siempre he querido hacer el amor en un lugar abierto, no público, pero si un lugar donde no haya un techo que nos rodee, donde se puedan ver la luna y las estrellas mientras estoy con esa persona, un lugar así, bonito, no sé, es un poco boba, ya, ríete**

Rachel: ¿**por qué habría de reírme? Es hermoso, muy lindo, esta genial, no entiendo por qué no había pensando en algo así**

Quinn: -ríe **- es que tú eres más pervertida que yo**

Rachel: -riendo - **bueno, eso si, a mi me gusta el sexo sucio mientras que tu eres mas romántica **-ríe

Quinn: -sorprendida - **¡amor!**

Rachel: -riendo – **Vida estoy molestando, yo también tengo mi lado romántico y me parece que es una muy buena fantasía, es algo que tu y yo podemos cumplir y yo se exactamente en donde**

Quinn: **oye no, ya no pienses en eso, mejor quedémonos en el aquí y el ahora, ya después habrá tiempo para todo lo que queramos hacer**

Rachel: **mmm ok, como digas** -llegan a la casa - **y hemos llegado a nuestro nidito de amor** –ríen - **casi que no** -parquea el carro y se bajan y entran a la casa - **¿ya te había dicho que te amo**? -se acerca a ella y la besa

Quinn: **también te amo y me encantan tus besos** –la besa

El beso comenzó lento, pero la pasión se apodero rápidamente de ellas haciéndolas olvidar del tiempo y lugar, sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la otra mientras sus bocas se fundían en aquel beso, hasta que fueron interrumpidas

Rosita: -aclarando su garganta - **disculpen señoritas** -se separan inmediatamente-

Rachel: **rosita, ehh** -nerviosa- **oye perdón, tú no debiste ver esto, disculpa**

Rosita: **no se preocupe mi niña, por mi no hay problema, antes discúlpenme a mi por interrumpirlas**

Rachel: **no, tranquila, antes gracias por que si no hubieras llegado lo mas probable es que me com…**- Quinn le da un pequeño golpe con su codo-…**prometo de mas con Quinn** -se soba donde la golpeo

Rosita: -ríe - **esta bien mi niña, yo solo venia para decirle que la cena ya esta lista, no es sino que digan y se las servimos**

Rachel: **ah, ok rosita, mmm, ve sirviendo ya entonces, nosotras vamos a cambiarnos y a ponernos un poquito mas cómodas y ya bajamos**

Rosita: **bueno, entonces ya nos ponemos en esas, con permiso** -se va

Rachel: -suspirando - **por poco y ve una escena de sexo lésbico en vivo** -ríe

Quinn: **¡amor! No digas eso, que pena con rosita, ella siempre nos encuentra en algo**

Rachel: **pero bueno, menos mal no nos ha encontrado en algo mas comprometedor **–ríe - **ahora vamos** -le toma la mano y empiezan a subir las escaleras

Quinn: -entrando a la habitación - **¿y que se supone q vamos hacer aquí? **

Rachel: -se acerca a ella - **aquí, muchas cosas** -la mira pícaramente - **pero ahora** -se aleja y va por una caja que tiene en su mesa de noche -**nos vamos a vestir para la ocasión **-le entrega la caja - **tómalo, es tuyo, espero que te guste** -le sonríe

Quinn: **¿pero que esto?**

Rachel: **ábrelo**

Quinn: -lo abre – **amor **–sorprendida - **esta hermoso** - saca de la caja negro largo - **no, ¡que es esto!**

Rachel: **por si no te has dado cuenta es un vestido**

Quinn: -ríe - **pues si amor, pero ¿por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuándo lo compraste? ¿Cómo hiciste?** -se queda mirando el vestido -**wow, esta hermoso**

Rachel: **es que dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños** –sonríe - **y pues nada amor, ¿por qué? Porque el momento lo amerita, ¿para qué? Para luego quitártelo, esa parte será la que mas me guste** –ríen **- ¿Cuándo lo compre? Hoy, ¿Cómo hice? Tengo un súper hermano que es el mismo cupido en persona y es por eso que lo a adoro**

Quinn: **wow amor, enserio muchas gracias, tu como siempre tan linda**

Rachel: **si, eso no se puede negar, pero bueno** –ríe - **ya basta de elogios y póntelo, yo ahora vengo, no te demores ¿listo?**

Quinn: **ok amor, aquí te espero** - Rachel le da un beso y se va

Quinn se queda en la habitación organizándose mientras admiraba su vestido, después de algunos minutos estaba completamente lista, y se dispuso a esperar a Rachel, pero pasaba el tiempo y no sabia nada de ella, hasta que el teléfono de la habitación sonó

Quinn: Hola

Rosita: **señorita Quinn, le manda a decir la niña Rachel que si puede bajar, que ella la esta esperando**

Quinn: -sonríe- **ok rosita, muchas gracias** -cuelga y sale de la habitación

Al llegar al primer piso, se encuentra con Mattew, el chofer, el cual la estaba esperando

Mattew: -sonriendo - **con mucho respeto señorita, esta usted muy hermosa**

Quinn sonrojada - **gracias**

Mattew: **no es nada** -calla por unos segundos- señorita. **En este momento necesito q confié en mi y me permita guiarla hasta donde se encuentra la señorita Rachel**

Quinn: **ok vamos**

Mattew: **mmm, pero se tiene que poner esto en los ojos** -le muestra un pañuelo negro

Quinn: **¿vamos a jugar a la gallinita ciega o que?-**ríen - **ok, Rachel siempre con sus ocurrencias** - Mattew tapa sus ojos y la lleva hasta donde esta Rachel

Después de una caminata relativamente larga, llena de tropiezos e inseguridades llega por fin a su destino

Rachel: **amor, estas hermosa** -toma su mano

Quinn: -sonriendo - **¡quiero verte! Quítame esto ya** -se lo intenta quitar, pero Rachel no la deja

Rachel: **espera amor, no te lo quites aún, déjame verte un ratito mas así**

Quinn: **Rachel, es que ya me estoy deses…**-la calla con un beso

Mientras le daba el beso, fue desatando el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos hasta deshacerse de el.

Rachel: -separándose – **sorpresa** -se quita de su vista-

Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la casa, en el fondo, había una mesa para dos, adornada con velas y algunas flores, vestida por un hermoso mantel e iluminada por pequeños farolitos.

Quinn: -sorprendida - ¡**amor! Que es esto tan lindo**

Rachel: **no pues solo soy yo vestida, ah, ¿tu hablas es de la mesa?** –Ríe- **es solo un pequeño detalle**

Quinn: -la mira - **amor, tu siempre tan chistosa, oye, a todas estas no te había visto, wow, estas hermosa, pues como siempre**

Rachel: **si, yo se, pero no mas que tu** -se acerca y la besa

Quinn: **te amo mi vida**

Rachel: **y yo a ti **-se queda mirándola dijo a los ojos-**tienes los ojitos todos iluminados** -sonríe

Quinn: -sonrojada - **eso es lo q tu provocas**

Rachel: **eso y más** –ríe - **pero bueno amor, vamos a comer**

Así pues, se fueron a la mesa y empezaron a cenar. Las risas, los pequeños detalles y los besos no se hicieron esperar, fue una velada mágica, llena de amor y felicidad

Rachel: **amor gracias**

Quinn: **gracias ¿por qué? **

Rachel: **por hacerme la mujer mas feliz de este mundo, por regalarme esta noche a tu lado, por despertar en mi este sentimiento tan grande, por ser mía, por eso y más, gracias**

Quinn: -sonriendo - **te amo Rachel y antes gracias a ti, por dedicarme tanto tiempo, espera, por regalarme todos estos detalles que hacen que me enamore mas de ti**

Rachel: **el romanticismo se apodero hoy de nosotras** -ríen

Quinn: **es que es inevitable ser románticas, si es q eso es lo q inspiramos**

Rachel: **si, tienes toda la razón **-se levanta - **amor, que te parece si damos un paseo**

Quinn: -levantándose de su silla - **me parece perfecto, definitivamente hay q aprovechar toda esta naturaleza y belleza de noche que se nos ha regalado**

Rachel: **exacto, tienes toda la razón, además, te quiero mostrar un lugar que aun no conoces**

Quinn: **ok, entonces vamos**

Partieron hacia un camino que se encontraba en el jardín, caminaban aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, pasaban arboles, mas jardines, miraron algunos animalitos que disfrutaban de aquel lugar, todo esto, mientras iban tomadas de la mano, riendo de cada cosa que veían, de cada lugar q pasaban, disfrutando de aquel momento juntas, hasta que una luz al fondo les hizo saber que ya estaban llegando, mientras mas se acercaban, mas iluminado era el camino. Al llegar aquel lugar, la sorpresa fue más grande, tanta, que Quinn no pudo controlar sus lagrimas y rápidamente empezaron a bañar su rostro.

Rachel: **amor, no llores** -limpiando sus lagrimas - **¿no te gusto?**

Quinn: -tratando de controlarse - **claro que me gusto, por eso es que lloro, de alegría, de emoción, amor, esta hermoso**

Rachel: -respirando profundo - **yo pensé que no te había gustado**

Quinn: **para nada amor, es lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida**

Rachel: **bueno, todo esto es por ti y para ti**

En el fondo, había unas antorchas encendidas puestas de tal manera y distancia que quedaron formando un corazón grande y dentro del había una manta tendida con un "te amo" hecho con pétalos de rosa, a su lado una botella de champagne con dos copas y todo esto amenizado con música lenta.

Entraron allí y se sentaron mientras tomaban y hablaban

Quinn: **amor, definitivamente esto esta hermoso**

Rachel: **mmm no más hermoso que tu**

Quinn: **bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón, es difícil tan siquiera igualarme, pero estuvo bueno el intento**-ríe- **no amor, pero enserio, muchas gracias, esta todo muy bonito**

Rachel: **no es nada amor, esto y mas es lo q te mereces -**toma su copa - **quiero hacer un brindis**- Quinn toma su copa - **quiero brindar, porque hoy la vida me ha permitido tener a mi lado a la mejor mujer del mundo, a un ser maravilloso que me ha llenado de innumerables alegrías y que con su amor ha cambiado mi vida, salud **-choca su copa con la de Quinn y beben

Quinn: -sonriendo -**te amo cielo, te amo** -la besa- **mmm amor** -le quita su copa - **mejor dejemos de tomar ya por que nos vamos a terminar emborrachando y no quiero hacerlo, yo te quiero disfrutar completamente sobria**

Rachel: -sonríe - **ok, entonces no mas licor por hoy **-la besa-

Quinn: **amor, que te parece si nos devolvemos ya a la casa para terminar nuestra celebración como se debe**

Rachel: **¿casa? ¿Para qué? Si en este momento estamos en un lugar donde no existe un techo q nos cubra, donde la noche esta adornada por esta hermosa luna y las pequeñas estrellas que podrán ser testigos de nuestro amor** -la besa

Quinn: -sonriendo - **estás loca**

Rachel: **si, loca de amor por ti**

Rachel empezó a besarla mientras hacía a un lado las copas que estorbaban su camino. Lentamente fue acostando a Quinn mientras le daba pequeños besos en su boca en y su cuello; al estar completamente acostadas, Rachel fue levantando el vestido de Quinn mientras devoraba sus labios con sus besos. Al terminar de quitarle el vestido, Quinn se dispuso a quitarle el suyo, quedando así en igualdad de condiciones.

Rachel: -se queda mirándola y sonriendo - **me encanta verte así, te ves tan hermosa**

Quinn: -ágilmente se da vuelta quedando ella encima de Rachel -**desde aquí te ves mucho más hermosa tu**

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras besaba lentamente a Rachel; su boca fue recorriendo con besos su rostro pasando después a su cuello, quedándose allí por algún tiempo y dejando pequeñas mascas a su paso.

Rachel estaba disfrutando poco a poco todo, pero quería actuar ya, y esto, no se lo permitió Quinn quien siguió teniendo el mando de la situación.

Su boca llego hasta sus senos y disfruto de cada uno de ellos, mientras Rachel se desesperaba con cada roce; de un momento a otro paró, se sentó encima de ella haciendo que sus sexos quedaran en contacto y se quedo mirándola fijamente

Rachel: **¿por qué paras? **

Quinn: **porque quiero q disfrutes de tu vista por algunos segundos**

Rachel: ¿**a que te refieres?**

Quinn: **tu solo disfruta de ella **- Rachel se quedo mirándola fijamente con un gesto de confusión en su rostro **– listo** -con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Rachel: **¿Qué me vas hacer?**

Quinn: **nada malo**- sonríe - **todo bueno** -inclina su cuerpo donde estaba toda la ropa y busca el pañuelo que aun se encontraba con ellas y vendo con este los ojos de Rachel

Rachel: **amor ¿enserio?, yo te quiero v…**-Quinn la calla con un beso

Quinn: **solo disfruta amor** -la besa de nuevo

Al terminar de besarla, volvió a sentarse y se quedo viéndola por algunos segundos, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Con sus dedos fue haciendo pequeñas figuras empezando en su rostro mientras descendía; bajó por su cuello, llegó a sus senos y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares en sus pezones mientras percibía como estos se iban endureciendo. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen, siempre haciendo figuras lentamente, bajó su cuerpo llevándolo en sincronía con el descenso de sus manos, pasó por sus muslos, acarició la parte interna de estos, lo cual hizo que Rachel se estremeciera un poco, quería mas, pero Quinn se tomaba su tiempo.

De un momento a otro paró y ágilmente tomó una de las copas de champagne e introdujo un poco del licor en su ombligo lo cual produjo que Rachel reaccionara ante ese estimulo, y sin pensarlo empezó a tomar de este y continuo regando el licor en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, mientras su boca junto con su lengua se encargaban de tomarlo. Recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo con champagne mientras pequeños gemidos de gozo salían de Rachel, definitivamente estaba gozando con todo lo que hacia Quinn, era una sensación nunca antes percibida, su excitación estaba al límite, la espera era mortal pero gratificante.

Después de hacer esto, Quinn dejo la copa a un lado y beso a Rachel con gran delicadeza y amor, pero poco a poco fue incrementando su beso hasta convertirse en un beso pasional lleno de deseo, una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus senos mientras la otra hacia un leve roce en su sexo, lo cual volvía loca a Rachel, quien con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de Quinn y la juntaba mas hacia ella. Sin pensarlo más y muy suavemente, Quinn fue separando las piernas de Rachel quedando en medio de ella, y empezó a estimularle su sexo, el cual estaba completamente lubricado.

Los gemidos por parte de Rachel no se hicieron esperar, los gestos de su rostro y los movimientos de su cuerpo denotaban completo placer; Quinn deslizaba su mano lentamente por toda su vagina, mientras llenaba su cuello de besos y de nuevo emprendió un descenso hasta llegar a su sexo el cual devoro con sus besos, su lengua se deleitaba de su sabor mientras hacía movimientos relativamente rápidos en su clítoris, de un momento a otro introdujo uno de sus dedos mientras le seguía haciendo sexo oral, las penetraciones en un principio eran un poco lentas, pero a medida que Rachel le pedía más, iba aumentándolas.

La respiración de Rachel estaba completamente entrecortada, faltaba poco, eso se percibía con cada movimiento que hacía, con cada una de las contracciones que realizaba su sexo, y tras varios minutos más, llenos de desesperación y deseo, se escucho como un grito ahogado salió de lo más profundo de su ser mientras su orgasmo llenaba la boca de Quinn, la cual al terminar de limpiar todo su sexo subió y beso a Rachel tiernamente mientras esta la fue rodeando con sus piernas su cadera, haciendo que sintiera el contacto de su sexo palpitante, ante esto, Quinn empezó un sube y baja lento, estimulándola y estimulándose, en ese momento el contacto de sus sexos les proporcionaba un gran placer, los movimientos de Quinn fueron incrementando poco a poco, deseando hacer sentir y sentir más. Los gemidos de ambas resonaban en aquel lugar tan natural, el deseo estaba totalmente apoderado de ellas, sus respiraciones a mil, sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos y un gemido de gloria emitido por ambas se trasporto a través de arboles mostrando así que ambas habían llegado al clímax.

Rachel:- con la respiración entrecortada y desatando sus piernas de Quinn - **wow, amor** -tomando aire y quitándose la venda de sus ojos - **esto fue, sorprendentemente genial.**

Quinn: -recuperando su respiración y acostándose al lado de Rachel - **si, a mi me encanto** -sonríe

Rachel: **a mi mas, pero también me sorprendió, nunca antes te había visto así, me encanto todo lo q hiciste** -se levanta y la besa - **te amo mi princesa**

Quinn: -sonriendo - **y yo a ti mi vida, hoy mas q nunca** -la besa – **gracias mi amor por cumplirme esto, mira** -señala el cielo y con la otra mano toma la mano de Rachel - **hoy la luna y las estrellas han sido testigos de este gran amor q nos tenemos** -pone la mano de Rachel en su pecho y la mira fijo a los ojos - **y mi corazón está feliz que seas tú la dueña de ese amor, por eso es q late tan fuerte, por ti, te amo**

Rachel -se acerca y la besa - **definitivamente encontré el amor de mi vida, y por eso es q no puedo parar de sonreír cuando te tengo a mi lado, te amo** -la besa -**cielo, yo quiero repetir, ¿tu no?**

Quinn: -riendo - **pero que golosa me saliste**

Rachel: -ríe y se sonroja- **amor, es que yo no tengo la culpa q tu me hagas disfrutar tanto q quiera repetir**

Quinn: **a bueno, pues siendo así, entonces ven yo te doy más de mi amor.**

Así continuaron haciendo el amor una y otra vez bajo la luz de la luna hasta que un hermoso amanecer se postro ante sus cuerpos desnudos descubriéndolas amándose sin cansancio.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso. **

**Gracias también por sus buenos deseos.**

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar como dice mi hermosa.**


	39. Acuerdos Mutuos

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**Rachel**

Paso una noche y amanecer hermoso, haciendo el amor una y otra vez con Quinn, era la noche mas especial de su vida, pero los rayos del sol q se postraban ante sus vistas les daba el indicio q ya era hora de enfrentarse con la realidad.

Rachel: **no entiendo porque cuando uno más bueno la esta pasando mas rápido se pasa el tiempo **

Quinn: -abrazándola y riendo - **q paso amor, ¿aun quedaste con ganitas?**

Rachel: -mirándola a los ojos - **no, realmente estoy súper complacida, pero disfruto tanto contigo q desearía q el tiempo no pase **

Quinn: -sonriendo - **bueno en eso tienes razón, te juro q si fuera por mi, detendría el tiempo para estar siempre a tu lado**

Rachel: **eso lo se amor, y créeme q yo haría lo mismo** -la braza fuerte - **quisiera quedarme el resto de mi vida así contigo, te amo tanto**

Quinn: **y yo a ti amor, pero amor, ¿recuerdas q tenemos que ir a trabajar?**

Rachel: **no! ¿Por qué?, no amor, quedémonos otro ratito aquí, abrazaditas así bien rico**

Quinn: -la abraza fuerte - **tus deseos son mis ordenes**

Rachel: **¿ah si?, y porque no me dijiste eso cuanto me estabas haciendo el amor, hubiese sido interesante**

Quinn: -riendo - **ay amor tu si sales con unas cosas, no, no, no**

Rachel: -riendo - **no, pero enserio hubiera sido interesante**

Quinn: **ok amor, entonces para una próxima oportunidad lo tendremos en cuenta** -la besa, se levanta y se estira

Rachel: **wow q vista tan hermosa la que tengo enfrente, definitivamente el traje q más lindo te queda, es tu piel** -sonríe se queda viéndola fijamente

Quinn: -recoge su ropa y se tapa - **ya no me mires mas que me da pena **

Rachel: -riendo - **amor, pero pena de que, esta no es la primera vez q te veo desnuda** -se levanta y aparta la ropa con la que Quinn se estaba tapando y queda de nuevo completamente desnuda ante su vista - **mucho mejor** -sonríe -**te amo** -la besa mientras la abraza fuertemente

Quinn: -se separa - **amor, yo sé que me amas demasiado y todo, pero me vas a dejar sin pulmones**

Rachel: -la suelta y ríe - **perdón amor, no medí mis fuerzas**

Quinn: **pero no me sueltes** -toma sus brazos y se rodea su cuerpo - **así se siente mas rico** -la besa -**te amo**

Rachel: **y yo a ti** -sonríe

Quinn: **bueno mi amor, ahora si, vamos q yo creo que ya esta medio tarde**

Rachel: **si amor, ya oficialmente se nos acabó la luna de miel, pero bueno ya volverá**

Quinn: **como complicado estando mi mama aquí**

Rachel: **amor! No me mates la ilusión!**

Quinn: -riendo – **ok mi cielo, entonces si se va a poder** -le sonríe y le da un piquito - **ahora sí, vamos**

Rachel: **vamos **

Empezaron a vestirse y a recoger algunas cosas, después de esto, se dirigieron a la casa entre risas y besos, realmente había sido una noche especial, entraron a la casa por la cocina y la primera persona con la que se encontraron fue con Fernanda.

Fernanda: -desviando la mirada - **buenos días muchachas **

Rachel: -con una sonrisa en su rostro - **buenos días fer, ¿como estas?**

Fernanda: **yo muy bien y ¿tu?**

Rachel: **yo súper bien **

Fernanda: -habla entre dientes -**si, se nota **-vuelve a hablar normal - **bueno, yo me retiro que estén bien** -mira a Quinn por algunos segundos y se va-

Quinn: **Mi vida** -calla-

Rachel: **¿qué?**

Quinn: **mmm esto se sintió raro, no se, incomodo**

Rachel: -se para enfrente de ella - **pues amor, ella debe entender que tu y yo somos pareja, es duro, si, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, o ¿tu si sabes q hacer?**

Quinn: **no, ni idea, pero no me gusta esto, aun me siento mal por ella**

Rachel: **pero amor, no fue tu culpa, pero ya dejemos ese tema**

Quinn:-sonríe - **ok mi amor, lo que tú digas**

Rachel: **mmm ¿me vas a obedecer en todo**? -se acerca más a ella

Quinn: **en todo** -junta sus frentes - **pero después** -se separa rápidamente y se dirige a la puerta de la cocina - **por ahora vamos a trabajar**

Rachel: **¡Mi princesa! A ti te encanta hacerme sufrir ¿verdad? **-sale detrás de ella y se dirigen a su habitación

Quinn: - se detiene en medio del pasillo - **no amor, a mi me encanta es hacerte disfrutar, ¿no te quedo claro?**

Rachel: **pues sí, pero te gusta más hacerme sufrir**

Quinn:-haciéndose la sorprendida - **¿yo?**

Rachel: -sonriendo - **si tú!, pero así me encantas **-se acerca y ágilmente le roba un beso

Rosita: -aclarando su garganta - **perdón**

Rachel: -separándose rápidamente – **rosita** –riendo - **¿será que a ti te va tocar un día en donde no este haciendo nada con Quinn?**

Rosita: -riendo - **ay mi niña es q tu vives pegada a ella, yo creo q nunca me va tocar**

Rachel: -haciéndose la sorprendida - **¿me estas queriendo decir que soy una intensa que no la dejo respirar?**

Quinn: **si mi cielo, pero en palabras más bonitas** –ríe - **ves, es q me tienes que dar mi espacio** -ríe

Rachel: **no, eso si que no, es que yo no me quiero separar de ti ni un solo segundo de mi vida**

Quinn: **por eso mi intensa!** -ríe

Rosita: -sonriendo - **como se ven de lindas discutiendo por esto**

Rachel: -ríe - **si mi rosi, es que de por si somos lindas, haciendo cosas así, lo somos más** -sonríe

Quinn: **dale rosita, síguele diciendo linda y seguirá con su súper ego**

Rosita: -ríe - **está bien, entonces no digo más, bueno, solo lo q venía a decirles, acaba de llamar una señorita llamada Santana, pregunto por ustedes, que al parecer las necesitan en la compañía**

Rachel: **¿qué? Pero que hacen jodiendo tan temprano**

Rosita: **eh, en realidad no es tan temprano, ya van a ser las 9 am**

Quinn: **¿Qué, que? Amor, la reunión de hoy con el doctor Valastro y los socios de la compañía es a las 9, nos vamos ya!** -la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia la puerta, pero Rachel la frena

Rachel: **amor, espera, ¿acaso no has visto como estamos? Tenemos que organizarnos, un baño rápido y nos vamos, ve subiendo y te bañas mientras yo llamo a Santana para que les diga q ya vamos**

Quinn: **no mi amor, ve tú mientras yo la llamo**

Rachel: **ok, entonces te espero arriba**

Quinn: **Ok** -toma el teléfono y empieza a llamar-

Rachel: **gracias rosi, nos vemos ahora** -sube hasta su habitación-

Al llegar a su habitación, entra al baño y se baña rápidamente, en el momento de salir, se encuentra a Quinn sentada en su cama ya lista.

Rachel: -secándose el cabello - ¿**y tú qué haces hay sentada?, ¿ya estas lista?**

Quinn: **si mi amor, te estoy esperando**

Rachel: -sorprendida - **¿ya te duchaste?**

Quinn: **no amor, es un simulacro** -se levanta de la cama-

Rachel: **wow, que agilidad la que te gastas, un día de estos me tienes q mostrar cómo eres tú en un rapidito** -ríe y se dirige a su closet a sacar su ropa

Quinn: -riendo sarcásticamente - **no pues tan chistosa, apúrate mi amor que vamos tarde**

Rachel: **relájate que mientras mas corras menos llegas, acuérdate del dicho este que es "despacio que voy de afán" así que tranquila**

Quinn: **Cielo, es que nos están esperando, no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas, eso es todo, además ya hable con S y me dijo q ya estaban en la sala de juntas esperándonos**

Rachel: -colocándose la ropa - **pues que sigan esperando porque q mas**

Quinn: **no pues como diga doctora, es q se me olvidaba q estaba hablando con la presidente y dueña de la compañía, ¿eso te da el derecho de llegar tarde verdad?**

Rachel: **¿tienes muchas ganas de pelear?, pues pelea sola, porque yo no lo hare, estoy tan pero tan feliz por la noche que me regalaste, que esto me es indiferente**

Quinn: -bajando la mirada **- si amor, perdón, no debí reaccionar así, discúlpame**

Rachel: **tranquila, no hay problema **-se acerca y la besa - **listo, ¿como quede?**

Quinn: -sonriendo - **hermosa, como siempre, pero ya me dieron ganas de quitarte todo y volverte hacer mía** -se acerca a darle un beso pero sigue derecho hasta la puerta - **pero como nos tenemos que ir, hay q dejarlo para otro día** -sonríe-

Rachel: **Princesa, si sigues jugando con fuego, después no te quejes cuando te quemes **-se acerca a la puerta y sale de la habitación - **vamos que no vamos a llegar**

Quinn: -sonriendo - **después de ti mi amor.**

Se fueron entonces directo al carro y en cuestión de minutos estaban ya en la compañía, al llegar subieron rápidamente y entraron a la sala de juntas donde se encontraban todos, incluyendo a Santana que les estaba organizando las carpetas.

Rachel: **buenos días, disculpen la demora pero se nos presento un inconveniente**

Finn: ¿a las dos?

Rachel: -lo mira fijamente - **si doctor Hudson, a las dos** -mientras decía esto observaba como Santana le hacia señas a Quinn

Quinn:-susurrándole al oído - **vete ya para el baño y échate algo en el cuello**

Rachel: -confundida - **permítanme unos minutos mas y ya vengo y empezamos, con permiso**

Se dirigió al baño y al llegar allí observó su cuello y encontró en él una marca bastante visible que le había dejado Quinn la noche anterior, desesperadamente empezó a buscar q hacer, pero no había llevado nada de maquillaje, en ese momento sintió como alguien entraba al baño

Santana: **hola doctora, mire lo que le traje** -le entrega algo de maquillaje - **mire si puede taparse eso, aunque esta como medio complicado**

Rachel: -lo recibe - **gracias Santana**- empieza a aplicárselo, pero por mas q lo hacia, no tapaba mucho - **¿complicado? Complicadísimo, voy a matar a Quinn por esto**

Santana: -riendo - **es que solo a ustedes se les ocurre dejarse esas marcas**

Rachel: **¿y es que tu crees q eso se planea? Yo ni me había dado cuenta, y al parecer Quinn tampoco**

Santana: **pues si, eso me di cuenta, cuando le hice señas para q te viera, ella te vio y quedo súper asombrada, su rostro era entre miedo y pena**

Rachel: **eso nos pasa por dejarnos coger el día**

Santana: o **mas bien por coger tanto** -intenta aguantar la risa pero no puede y se ríe - **perdón, pero es hasta chistoso**

Rachel: **eso, ríete, ya veras que el día que te pase a ti, seré yo la que se ría**

Quinn: -entra al baño – **mi cielo, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón** -se acerca y le mira el cuello - **Ay no, eso no tapa**

Rachel: **si, de eso ya nos dimos cuenta** -suelta el maquillaje - **pues que más se va a poder hacer, va tocar salir así**

Quinn: **no amor, espera intentemos con un poquito más** -toma el maquillaje e intenta de nuevo, pero obtiene los mismos resultados

Rachel: **ves, nada, ya que, mejor vamos que nos están esperando**

Quinn: **amor, perdón enserio, no me di cuenta que te había hecho algo así**

Rachel: **tranquila amor, lo hecho, hecho esta, pero me vengare** -sonríe - **ya, dejemos el drama y vamos q ya los hemos hecho esperar demasiado**

Quinn: **ok, pero entonces organízate un poquito el cuello de la blusa, así tapas un poquito **-se acerca y se la empieza a organizar - **mmm bueno, no tapa mucho pero algo es algo**

Rachel: -mirándose al espejo - **pues si, ojala y no lo miren**

Santana: -riendo - **imposible, si lo vi yo que estaba re lejos**

Quinn: **tu estas como para ayudar ¿no?**

Santana: **perdón, no digo más pues**

Quinn: **si mejor** -se dirige a Rachel – **bueno mi amor, que te vaya bien en la reunion y que no se den cuenta de este pequeño inconveniente**

Rachel: **gracias** -respira profundo- **vamos pues** -salen del baño y vuelven a la sala de juntas - **bueno, ahora si, disculpen por todo**

Finn: **mira Rachel, yo sé que tú eres una mujer muy ocupada, y q no es fácil estar llevando esta compañía, pero no es para que nos hagas esperar media hora por ti, debes tener en cuenta que si tú tienes cosas por hacer, así mismo las tenemos nosotros y la verdad me parece una falta de respeto todo esto, si las cosas van a ser siempre así, porque mas bien no le entregas la compañía a tu hermano o alguna otra persona que sea capaz de llevarla**

Rachel: **¿me está queriendo decir doctor Hudson que yo no soy competente para manejar la presidencia de esta compañía?**

Finn: **pues al parecer no**

Rachel: **y ¿usted se vale solo de una llegada tarde?, por si no se ha dado cuenta desde que yo llegue a esta compañía he hecho muy bien mi trabajo, tanto que los ingresos del último mes aumentaron en un 5%, y aquí** -toma una carpeta- **esta para demostrárselo, si eso para usted, es no estar capacitada para este puesto, pues entonces no sé que es lo que quiere, además, ya les pedí disculpas por mi llegada tarde, puede q no sea suficiente, y lo entiendo, pero no por eso dejo de ser mejor o peor en mi trabajo, o no sé que piensen los demás, hay alguien mas que me quiera decir algo**

Valastro: **pues hablo por mí al decir que el comentario del doctor Hudson es un poco exagerado, si bien es cierto que has llegado tarde, también es verdad que has sabido llevar este puesto siendo completamente nueva en esta labor, así que, solo pido que esto no se vuelva a repetir, de resto me parece bien como lo has estado llevando**

Rachel. **Gracias doctor Valastro, ¿alguien más?**

Carlo: **pues yo creo que ya eso es todo, podemos empezar con la reunión**

Rachel: **¿estamos todos de acuerdo con el doctor Piedrahita?** -todos asienten - **entonces comencemos**

Después de este inconveniente, continuaron con la reunión hasta las horas de la tarde, para entonces, Rachel ya sentía como el cansancio era dueño de ella, así que decidieron tomar un receso para luego continuar.

Jesse: **hermanita, ¿estás bien?**

Rachel: **si J, solo que estoy cansada, y a eso súmale q no he comido nada desde ayer**

Jesse: **¿cómo así? ¿Por qué no has comido nada?**

Rachel: **es que no nos dio tiempo, salimos casi corriendo de la casa**

Jesse: **¿no nos dio tiempo?, ¿salimos? ¿Con quién estabas?**

Rachel: -riendo - **pues con quien mas, con Quinn, es que anoche estábamos celebrando que mi suegra acepto nuestra relación, acuérdate q te lo dije, para eso eran los vestidos **-sonríe

Jesse: **ah claro, pero no pensé que se la iban a pasar toda la noche celebrando, y menos sabiendo lo que había para hoy, claro eso explica el pequeño chupón que tienes en el cuello**

Rachel: -sonrojada y tratando de tapárselo - **pues si, es por eso**

Jesse: **pues te felicito Rachel por lo de tu suegra y sé q estas muy feliz, pero te vas a ganar un regaño de mi parte**

Rachel: **esta bien, me lo merezco**

Jesse: **pues si, es que como se te ocurre llegar de esta manera a la compañía, si sabias que tenias esta reunión con los socios, escucha bien, CON LOS SOCIOS, y llegas desvelada, cansada, sin comer y con marcas de lo q te la pasaste haciendo la noche anterior, ¿eso te parece bien?**

Rachel: -bajando su cabeza - no

Jesse: **entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? Si mi papa te dio este puesto es porque confía en ti, y porque sabía que ibas a sacar la cara por la compañía, jamás pensó q el día en que tenias la reunión con los socios ibas a llegar de esta manera, piensa un poquito mas con la cabeza y deja de estarte guiando por las ganas**

Rachel: **oye, pero tampoco me hables así, si no hice nada malo**

Jesse: ¿**nada malo?, ¿te parece poco llegar así?**

Rachel: **Jesse no seas tan exagerado, un error lo comete cualquiera**

Jesse: **si Rachel, pero ten en cuenta que tus errores no solo te perjudican a ti, sino a la compañía entera**

Quinn: -entrando con una bandeja - **perdón, es que ya llegó el almuerzo **-los dos se quedan mirándola - **¿interrumpí algo?**

Rachel: **no amor, tranquila no pasó nada, aquí Jesse q me estaba comentando unas cositas, pero ya**

Quinn: **ah, ok** -entra y deja la bandeja con los almuerzos en el escritorio - **bueno, que tengan buen provecho**

Jesse**: ¿cómo así cuñada, no nos vas a acompañar?**

Quinn: **eeh** -calla

Rachel: **claro ella nos va acompañar, ven amor siéntate**

Quinn: **no, pero solo hay dos almuerzos, más bien yo voy y me compro algo en la cafetería y ya, no hay problema**

Jesse: ¿**tú has comido algo hoy? ¿O estas igual q Rachel?** -Quinn calla - **me lo sospeche, entonces, ven para acá cuñadita y te comes todo esto, así repones un poquito de fuerzas porque el día de hoy es muy largo**

Quinn: **gracias **-se sienta- **¿pero y entonces tu que vas a comer?**

Jesse: **no te preocupes, ya mismo llamo para que me envíen un almuerzo y listo** -le sonríe y toma el teléfono, mientras llama, Rachel y Quinn empiezan a comer

Rachel: **pídete un poquito más y así compartes más con nosotras**

Jesse: -haciendo el pedido y colgando - **listo! En 10 minutos llega**

Rachel: **no sé si es que esta muy rico, o me sabe rico por el hambre q tengo**

Quinn: -ríe - **no amor, si esta rico**

Jesse: **y tu como sabes si estas igual de hambreada que ella**

Quinn: **mmm buen punto, pero no sé a mi me sabe rico**

Jesse: **es de esperarse, es que ustedes están locas, como se les ocurre venirse sin comer nada**

Rachel: **si comimos, toda la noche, ¿cierto amor? **-Quinn se sonroja

Jesse: **no me refiero a ese tipo de comida y lo sabes **

Rachel: **bueno, pero deja de ser tan dramático que no pasó nada malo, ya estamos aquí, estamos comiendo, reponiendo fuerzas y listo, no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad amor?** -Quinn calla

Jesse: **pero igual, lo que hicieron estuvo mal hecho, y aprovecho que está aquí Quinn para decírselos, deben aprender a separar lo personal de lo profesional, porque si siguen pasando cosas como estas me veré en la penosa obligación de pedirle a papa q me entregue la presidencia a mí, así como lo habíamos acordado antes**

Rachel: -se levanta de su silla - **y de ahí es donde viene el agua al molino, ¿eso es lo que quieres verdad? Si lo querías tanto porque no se lo dijiste de una vez a papa antes q me diera el puesto a mí. Mira Jesse no quiero pelear contigo por esto, y lo acepto, cometí un error, pero eso no te da derecho a juzgar mi profesionalismo, tu más que nadie me conoces y sabes lo importante que es la compañía para mi, así q no me vengas con esas cosas, porque sabes muy bien que jamás, jamás dejare morir esto por lo que tanto a luchado mi padre y tu mismo lo has dicho, si el me la dio a mi es porque confía en mi, y hasta este momento no lo he defraudado ni lo defraudare, que eso te quede claro**

Jesse: **esta bien Rachel, yo solo te hacia una sugerencia**

Rachel: **pues bueno, ya la diste, ahora si nos disculpas estamos tratando de alimentarnos **

Jesse: **como quieras, las espero afuera entonces**-sale

Quinn: **y ¿aquí que pasó?**

Rachel: **nada, que desde q salimos de la reunión me empezó a decir un montón de cosas con respecto a mi llegada tarde y el pequeño chupón, y ya lo has escuchando, esta dudando de mi profesionalismo**

Quinn: **mi amor, no es por nada, pero en parte tiene razón**

Rachel: **si amor, yo sé, lo que pasó hoy fue malo, no debió pasar, pero el o ellos no me pueden decir que estoy haciendo las cosas mal solo por un día que les haya fallado, los resultados están sobre la mesa y hasta ahora no tiene queja de mi trabajo**

Quinn: **si amor, en eso tienes razón, pero si sería bueno que apartáramos más lo del trabajo y nuestra vida personal, así evitamos este tipo de inconvenientes**

Rachel: **pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?**

Quinn: **pues amor, nos tocara limitarnos a q cuando estemos en horas laborales, yo seré tu secretaria y tu mi jefa y ya cuando se acaben esas horas tú serás mi novia y yo la tuya**

Rachel: **pero si eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo**

Quinn: **no del todo, no lo hemos cumplido amor y eso lo sabes, así que de ahora en adelante será así y nuestras salidas solo se harán los fines de semana, nada entre semana, ok?**

Rachel: **oye pero tú te estás tomando esto muy a pecho**

Quinn: **mi cielo, es q cuando toca, toca**

Rachel: **no me gusta esa idea**

Quinn: **¿entonces qué propones?**

Rachel: **que sigamos como estamos, así estamos bien** -se acerca a darle un beso pero Quinn la esquiva - **no jodas Quinn, ¿tú también?**

Quinn: **lo siento doctora pero es por el bienestar de todos**

Rachel: **ok, entiendo, pero entonces sería nada de besos, ni salidas a almorzar, ¿ni nada por el estilo?**

Quinn: **exacto**

Rachel: **ok, pero tan siquiera puedo llevarte a tu casa en las noches, ósea, entre semana solo compartir ese pequeño espacio contigo en el que te llevo a tu casa, me tomo un juguito, saludo a mi suegra y mi cuñada y hablo contigo un ratito y de ahí para la casita a dormir, ¿si?**

Quinn: -sonríe - **tú si eres demasiado ocurrente**

Rachel: **es que contigo hay q ser así porque si no llevo las de perder**

Quinn: **y aparte de eso exagerada**

Rachel: **no amor, es que según lo que me estas diciendo prácticamente no nos veríamos como novias sino solamente un trato laboral y a mi eso no me sirve, no soy capaz dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin tan siquiera hablar un ratito contigo como pareja que somos**

Quinn: **ok mi vida, tienes razón, entonces si hagamos como dices, compartimos solo un ratito en las noches y ya los fines de semana soy toda tuya, ¿te parece?**

Rachel: -sonriendo - **claro que me parece-se acerca a besarla pero en ese momento tocan la puerta- así o más interrumpidas, ¿quién es?**

Santana: **doctora, es Santana**

Rachel: **pasa Santana**

Santana: -entrando -**que pena interrumpirlas, pero tenía q informales que ya quedan 5 minutos para volver a empezar la reunión, entonces es para que estén listas**

Rachel: **ok, muchas gracias, ya mismo estamos allá**

Santana: **ok, con permiso**

Rachel: **propio** –sale - **bueno amor, tenemos 5 minutos para terminar así que a comer se dijo.**

Terminaron entonces de almorzar y continuaron con la reunión. Después de algunas horas se dio por culminada está obteniendo muy buenos resultados.

Valastro: -tomando su mano - **muy buen trabajo Rachel, definitivamente Hiriam no se equivoco al ponerte a ti en su lugar**

Rachel:-sonriendo - muchas gracias doctor Vaslastro

Valastro: **no, antes gracias a ti por todo, que tengas un buena noche y descansa un poco q veo q lo necesitas**

Rachel: **si señor, eso hare, que este muy bien y me saluda a su esposa y a sus hijos**

Valastro: **está bien, yo les digo, con permiso**

Rachel: **propio doctor**

Finn: **felicitaciones doctora, ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo**

Rachel: -recogiendo algunos papeles - **gracias doctor**

Finn: **definitivamente dejaste a todos muy complacidos, incluyéndome, e incluyendo a tu novia, porque se nota mucho por qué el retraso de hoy**

Rachel: -interrumpe su actividad y se queda mirándolo fijamente - **mire doctor, mi vida personal no es de su interés, así que le pido el favor que no se meta en esto**

Finn: **ok, yo solo decía porque no solo yo me di cuenta de eso, y muy probablemente van a empezar a hablar, y tu sabes que el chisme vuela de una manera, tanto, que puede llegar hasta Roma y no creo que quieras que tus padres se enteren de algo así estando tan lejos**

Rachel: **mira Finn** -colmando su paciencia - **ya me tienes cansada con tus comentarios, si es tanto el afán tuyo por decirle a mis padres que tengo una relación con Quinn, ve, diles y no me sigas jodiendo mas la vida q por si no lo sabias, es mía y tu no tienes por qué estar pendiente de ella, y si no es mas me retiro, que tengas buen día-sale de la sala de juntas y entra a su oficina-**

Estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente, las cosas habían salido bien, pero le molestada demasiado todos los comentarios que estaban realizando, pero aun así no se dejaba caer, todo lo contrario, permanecía mas firme y decidida a no desfallecer.

Después de ese largo día, lleno de discusiones, peleas y enfrentamientos, por fin llego la hora de salir, así que sin más, tomó sus cosas y salió de su oficina

Rachel: **bueno Quinn, oficialmente ya no estamos en horario laboral, así que toma tus cosas y vamos para la casa **-sonríe

Quinn-sonriendo - **ok, déjame apago esto y listo** -toma sus cosas

Santana: **Quinn, ¿ya te vas?**

Quinn: **si, ¿por qué?**

Santana: **es que te iba a decir que sí nos podemos ir juntas, es que**-se torna nerviosa - **eh, necesito hablar una cosa con tú mamá**

Quinn:-sonriendo - **ajá, con mi mamá, claro!**

Santana: **no, ¿sabes que? Mejor me voy sola nos vemos allá**

Quinn: **oye no, espera, pues yo voy con Rachel, sí ella no tiene ningún problema podemos ir juntas, ¿no amor?**

Rachel: **si, por mi no hay problema, ve por tus cosas y vamos**

Santana: **ok, entonces ya vengo **-va por sus cosas y a los pocos minutos regresa - **lista! ¿Nos vamos?**

Rachel: **vamos pues**

Se dirigieron entonces al ascensor, al llegar al parqueadero buscaron el carro y después de encontrarlo emprendieron la marcha hacía la casa de Quinn, mientras, iban hablaban de todo un poco hasta que llegaron a su destino

Quinn: **amor, ¿vas a entrar?**

Rachel: **mmm pues si amor, acuérdate de lo q acordamos**

Quinn: -salen del carro y las tres se dirigen a la puerta - **no encuentro las llaves**

Rachel: **cuando será que la encuentras** –ríe - **bueno, menos mal tenemos plan B **- toca el timbre y después de algunos segundos Brittany abre

Brittany: **eh, buenas noches, milagro de verles la cara**

Quinn: **ya no empieces a molestar y mas bien alégrate que te trajimos un regalito** -en ese momento Santana se postra ante su vista

Brittany:-sorprendida - **¿tú qué haces acá?**

Rachel: **a no cuñada, esa no es la forma de saludar** -baja la intensidad de su voz - **a tu amorcito**

Santana: **cual amorcito, no molesten**-se dirige a Brittany - **nada, vine a saludar a tu mamá**

Quinn: **aja, a mi mamá, eso dice ella** -entra a la casa -**pero bueno, entren pues** -todas entran a la casa

Judy: **hijas, que milagro verlas de nuevo, ¿si disfrutaron de su noche?**

Quinn: **mamá! Esas cosas no se preguntan**

Judy: **y ¿como por qué no? Q tanto hicieron pues**

Quinn: -sonrojada - **nada mamá**

Judy: **eso espero, porque yo aún no quiero nietos de parte tuya**

Brittany: **nooo, yo si quiero sobrinos de Quinn**-se acerca a Quinn - **dale hermanita, ten uno si, yo quiero, yo quiero, ¿si, si?**

Quinn: **estas loca Brittany, yo estoy de acuerdo con mamá, aún no es tiempo**

Brittany: **ah, pero sería lindo, ¿no Rachel?**

Rachel: **lindo sí, pero Quinn y mi suegra tiene toda la razón, aún no es tiempo, además no estamos haciendo nada como para tenerlos, eso es después del matrimonio -**callan por un segundo, se miran todas y sueltan al unísono la risa

Brittany: -riendo - **aja, y yo soy la Madre Teresa de Calcuta**

Judy: **yo si espero que eso que este diciendo Rachel sea cierto, porque si no, no respondo** -todo queda en total silencio-

Quinn: -nerviosa - **ehh bueno mamá con tu permiso vamos a ir a dejar mis cosas, ya venimos** -toma la mano de Rachel y se dirigen a las escaleras

Judy: **aquí las espero**

Quinn: **ok mamá** -suben las escaleras y llegan a la habitación y se encierran

Rachel: -se acerca y la besa - **moría** **por volver a probar tus labios, ya los extrañaba** -sonríe

Quinn: **y yo por probar los tuyos, es q ya me había acostumbrado a tenerlos por mucho tiempo para mi** -la besa - **te amo**

Rachel: **y yo a ti amor **-se sienta en la cama - **oye tu cama es hasta cómoda, con razón me amañe tanto haciéndote el amor aquí la primera vez** -ríe-

Quinn: **oye, no digas esas cosas que te pueden escuchar**

Rachel: **ok, calladita me veo mas bonita**

Quinn: **de todas las formas te ves bonita, eso es de ahí **-le da un beso

Rachel: **como siempre tu subiéndome el ego**

Quinn: **como si fuera complicado hacer eso **-ríe- **bueno amor, si quieres te recuestas un rato mientras yo termino de organizar esto aquí y luego nos vamos para abajo**

Rachel: **ok amor** - se sube a la cama y se acuesta- **uufff comodidad al 100%**

Quinn: -riendo - **si, algo.**

Después de algunos minutos de estar acostada en la cama observando como Quinn organizaba sus cosas, sintió como sus parpados se hacían cada vez mas pesados, y lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, dejándose ganar por el cansancio cayendo así en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**N/A: **

**Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso. **

**Mañana actualización de "Juegos del destino" así que allí nos leemos: D.**

**Necesito que me apapachen :¨(.**

**Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar como dice mi hermosa.**


	40. ¿cuasi semi seudo novias?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

_**¿Tu y yo q venimos siendo? Esta es una pregunta q, después de llevar algún tiempo con esa persona, disfrutando, pasándola bien, siempre te deja pensando, o por lo menos ese fue mi caso. A veces la conexión es tan grande que crees q no hay necesidad de nada más, q solo estar con esa persona importa y que solo eso es necesario, pero es porque no te has dado cuenta de lo maravilloso y especial que es compartir con ese alguien como algo más que amigos.**_

**QUINN**

Todo el día se lo había pasado corriendo de arriba para abajo, la reunión con los socios siempre era demasiado agotadora y ese día lo fue aún más. Cuando llegó a su casa estaba más que cansada, pero trataba de no mostrarlo, sin embargo, cuando notó que Rachel estaba completamente dormida, no pudo evitar acostarse a su lado y a los pocos minutos se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones.

Media hora después…

Brittany: -moviendo a Quinn - **Quinn, Quinn, despiértate**

Quinn: -desorientada - **¿que? ¿Que pasó?**

Brittany: **nada malo Quinn, solo que se demoraron mucho y pues mi mamá me mando a mirar que era lo que estaban haciendo y me encuentro con esta ternurita de escena** -sonríe

Quinn: **boba, es que estamos demasiado cansadas, no aguantamos y apenas tuvimos la cama enfrente caímos rendidas**

Brittany: **aja picaronas, eso quiere decir que anoche no durmieron mucho**

Quinn: **¡no dormimos nada! Y hoy fue un día supremamente agotador, así que si me disculpas seguiré durmiendo** -se acuesta de nuevo

Brittany: **eh, hermanita, muy linda tu, y muy linda Rach, durmiendo es todo un angelito, pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle, ¿qué le vas a decir a mama?**

Quinn: -se levanta inmediatamente de la cama -**ya se me quito el sueño** -Brittany ríe - **sshh q la vas a despertar**

Brittany: **ok, ya no me rio más, pero entonces ¿que vas a hacer?**

Quinn: **pues nada, hablar con mi mamá para decirle que Rach se va a quedar esta noche aquí, porque irse así a su casa es demasiado peligroso, que tal se quede dormida mientras conduce, no, mejor que se quede aquí**

Brittany: **pues suerte con eso entonces**

Quinn: **gracias Brittany, tu como siempre tan colaboradora** -se levanta de la cama y se dirige al primer piso - **hola mamá**

Judy: **¿y Rachel dónde esta?**

Quinn: **precisamente de ella te quería hablar** -se sienta a su lado - **mami, lo que pasa es que Rach se quedo completamente dormida, hoy fue un día completamente largo y agotador y me da pesar levantarla, además es supremamente peligroso que maneje así, entonces te quería decir que ella esta noche se quedara durmiendo aquí**

Judy: **¿cómo que se quedara? ¿Y con permiso de quien?**

Quinn: **¿con permiso de quien? Con ninguno, ella no necesita permiso para quedarse en esta casa q también es su casa**

Judy: **pues me parece que tan siquiera me deberías pedir permiso a mi por ser tu madre**

Quinn: **está bien mami, ¿me das permiso para que Rachel se quede esta noche a dormir?**

Judy: **no, así que vas y la levantas y le dices que vaya a dormir donde la desvelaron**

Quinn: -enojada - **pero mamá** -iba a refutar pero la risa de Judy no la dejó continuar - **¿porque ríes?**

Judy: **es que** –riendo - **tu cara es un poema, es que enserio Quinn, soy tu madre, pero no todo lo que digo es enserio, claro que se puede quedar, yo le note en su carita que estaba supremamente cansada, así que no hay problema**

Quinn: **ahora veo a quien que salió Brittany así de cansona**

Brittany: **pero tu no te quedas atrás hermanita** -ríen

Quinn: **ok lo acepto, y gracias mami, ahora si, con su permiso me iré a dormir también**

Judy: **un momento señorita, yo dije q si se podía quedar, pero no que podías dormir con ella**

Quinn: **mami pero si no vamos hacer nada malo**

Judy: **no me importa, tu duermes aparte**

Quinn: **pero si no hay donde más dormir, ¡entonces me vengo para el sofá pues! O mejor nos dormimos las tres en la cama donde están ustedes, así completamente estrechas en donde ni tu, ni Brittany, ni yo descansaremos, ¿eso quieres?**

Judy: **pues no sería mala idea**

Brittany: **no mami, en esa cama no cabemos sino las dos y eso!, mejor déjala dormir con Rach**

Judy: **que no, y eso no esta en discusión**

Brittany: **ok, entonces yo tengo una idea para que nos arreglemos bien**

Quinn: **a ver, ¿cual es?**

Brittany: **pues mira, tu vas y te duermes con mama y yo duermo con Rach**

Quinn: ¿**qué? Estás loca si crees q yo voy a dejar q duermas con ella, como eres de maldadosa vas y me le haces algo**

Brittany: **mmm bueno, no había pensado en nada malo, pero ahora que lo mencionas…**

Quinn: **mami no, porfa déjame dormir con ella**

Judy: **que no**

Brittany: **entonces yo tengo otra idea**

Judy: **habla**

Brittany**: pues aprovechando que esta mari aquí, q les parece si yo me voy a dormir a su casa y así, Quinn duerme contigo y Rachel dormirá solita y tranquila, ¿que les parece?**

Judy: **pues no es mala idea, pero marianita debe estar de acuerdo**

Santana: **eh, pues por mi no hay ningún problema, mi casa siempre esta a disposición**

Quinn: **no me parece justo esto, pero esta bien, no habiendo más opción, toca**ra

Judy: **entonces no se diga más, empaca tus cosas y listo**

Brittany: **ok, ya mismo voy**

Judy: **y tu Quinn, si quieres entonces ve a dormir ya**

Quinn: **ok mami, pero antes voy a avisar a casa de Rach para que no se preocupen y de paso le traigan ropa para mañana**

Judy: **esta bien hija, ve**

Quinn: -toma el teléfono y marca - Hola, ¿por favor con rosita?

Fernanda: **ella en este momento esta ocupada, pero si gusta, le puede dejar la razón**

Quinn: **¿con quien hablo?**

Fernanda: **con Fernanda**

Quinn: **ah, hola fer, hablas con Quinn**

Fernanda: **hola Quinn, no te reconocí la voz**

Quinn: **ni yo a ti, pero bueno, fer, será que rosita se demora mucho en desocuparse**

Fernanda: **pues lo que te diga es mentira, porque en realidad se me perdió, hace rato no la veo, pero si quieres le dejas la razón, o yo puedo ayudarte**

Quinn: **mmm, es que era para avisar que Rach se va a quedar esta noche aquí, pero necesitaba que le trajeran algo de ropa para mañana ir al trabajo, pero no sé si tu me puedes ayudar en eso**

Fernanda: -sorprendida - **¿se va a quedar allá? **

Quinn: **eh, si, ¿por qué?**

Fernanda: **no por nada, solo preguntaba**

Quinn: **ok, entonces si me puedes hacer ese favor, o me puedes dar el numero del celular de rosita para decirle**

Fernanda: **no tranquila, ya mismo me pongo en esas y te lo mando con Mattew a tu casa, mmm pero entonces dame la dirección para dársela a el**

Quinn: **él ya ha venido aquí, pues él sabe llegar**

Fernanda: **mmm ok, entonces ya mismo me pongo hacer eso**

Quinn: **ok fer, muchas gracias**

Fernanda: **no es nada, eh Quinn**

Quinn: **dime fer**

Fernanda: **solo te quería preguntar si un día de estos podríamos salir, es que necesito hablar contigo**

Quinn: **mmm pues por mí no hay problema, solo me dices cuando y donde y listo**

Fernanda: **¿este sábado puedes?**

Quinn: **si, me parece bien**

Fernanda: **ok, entonces nos vemos en la compañía, yo voy por ti y vamos a almorzar, ¿te parece?**

Quinn: **perfecto, entonces nos vemos el sábado**

Fernanda: **ok y ya te mando eso pues, q tengas buena noche**

Quinn: **lo mismo para ti fer, nos vemos, chau **-cuelga

Judy: **¿y?**

Quinn: **ya traen las cosas** -bosteza

Judy: **bueno hija, entonces ve a dormir q nosotras lo recibimos**

Quinn: **¿sí? ¿Me harían ese favor? **

Santana: **claro Quinn, aquí nos quedamos hasta que llegue eso y ya tú ve a dormir**

Quinn: **ok, entonces si me voy, q duerman entonces**

Después de decir esto se fue directo a su habitación, se puso su pijama y le dio un beso a Rachel y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre y en el preciso momento que su cuerpo toco la cama y su cabeza la almohada, cayó en un plácido y profundo sueño.

**BRITTANY**

El tiempo pasaba a su alrededor y sus sentimientos hacia Santana crecían, intentaba ocupar su mente en otras cosas para así poder distraer lo que su corazón sentía, pero en cada una de las actividades que realizaba, el rostro de Santana se hacia presente.

Sus días eran monótonos, sin gracia, extrañaba a sus amigos, la universidad, su carrera, y hasta sus profesores, quería sentirse útil, deseaba volver a hacer las cosas que tanto le gustaban hacer, pero por el momento, seguía encerrada en esa casa sin poder dar rienda sueltas a sus sueños

Brittany: **mami, me gustaría hablar contigo**

Judy: **claro, ¿que pasa?**

Brittany: **nada, eso es lo que pasa, llevamos aquí más de un 2 meses y no pasa nada, tus resultados no llegan, no sabemos que hacer, no tenemos nada, y yo no me aguanto más esta situación, quiero saber si nos quedamos, si nos vamos, o q vamos a hacer**

Judy: **pues hija, yo creo que lo más conveniente es que nos quedemos acá en la cuidad por tiempo indefinido**

Brittany: **¿tiempo indefinido? ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Qué pasa?**

Judy: **porque los resultados ya llegaron y me mandaron tratamiento por varios meses y solo falta ir al médico para que este empiece, así que el tiempo en si, lo determinará el**

Brittany: **pero ¿cómo así mami? ¿Estás bien?**

Judy: **pues si, solo que tenemos que empezar el tratamiento este para no me sigan dando esas crisis**

Brittany: **bueno, pues esa noticia es buena, y ¿ya hablaste con Quinn?**

Judy: no**, y precisamente estaba pensando en eso, yo no quiero ser una obligación para tu hermana, ella estaba completamente bien, sola, disfrutando con su…** -calla - **con Rachel, y llegamos nosotras a invadir su espacio, así que estaba pensando en buscar una piecita, o un lugar donde podamos vivir las dos sin molestar a tu hermana**

Brittany: **pues en eso tienes razón, pero y ¿como vamos a pagar eso y a mantenernos? Pues, si quieres, yo me puedo buscar un trabajo y así te ayudo con los gastos, y de paso dejamos de molestar a Quinn**

Judy: **pues va tocar Brittany, pero hay algo que me preocupa, ¿tu universidad entonces que?**

Brittany: **pues nada mami, igual ya cancele semestre, la cuestión es si nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo aquí, porque si es así, pues lo retomo, pero sino, tocara esperar a que volvamos a la casa y allá continuo**

Judy: **me parece bien, ahora solo hay q esperar a q llegue Quinn para hablar con ella**

Brittany: **pues si, entonces me voy a poner a buscar trabajo ya**

Continuo con su día, buscando trabajo e investigando cosas de su interés, estaba supremamente aburrida, no encontraba que hacer y ya la noche se estaba acercando. Cuando llegó Quinn a la casa junto con Rachel y Santana su ánimo cambio, en el preciso instante que la vio una alegría invadió su ser, sabía que había ido a verla, aunque su excusa fuera hablar con su mama, sabía exactamente que quería tan siquiera tener un contacto visual con ella.

La observaba nerviosa y se veía súper adorables; mientras hablaba con su mama ella se encargaba de hacerle todo tipo de muecas haciéndola sonrojar con cada "te quiero" que hacía en fono mímica. Cuando se presento el inconveniente del lugar donde dormir, no dudo un segundo en plantear la casa de Santana para ella quedarse allí, primero disimulo un poco diciendo q ella iba a dormir con Rachel, pero estaba 100% segura que Quinn no iba a dejar, y en el momento de decir q se iba a quedar con Santana notó como a esta se le iluminaron los ojitos, sabía que eso lo deseaba igual o más que ella, era algo q había querido toda la semana, poder compartir un rato junto a ella era su sueño hecho realidad, pero había algo que le preocupaba un poco, y era el orgullo, o la indecisión de ambas, en realidad no sabía en si que era, pero esto se hacía ver en sus actos, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni siquiera una señal de humo o algo, ninguna de las dos lo hacía y solo esperaban que la otra tomara la iniciativa.

Esperaron algunos minutos a que llegara la ropa de Rachel y al ya tener todo listo se dirigieron a la casa de Santana, tomaron un taxi y emprendieron el viaje.

Brittany: **oye muchas gracias por dejarme quedar esta noche en tu casa**

Santana: **no es nada, mi casa tiene las puertas abiertas para cualquiera de tu familia**

Brittany: **claro, no lo hiciste entonces porque ese miembro de la familia era yo**

Santana: **pues si, fue más motivante saber que ese miembro eras tu**

Brittany: -sonriendo – **ok** - calla por un momento- **oye, ¿al fin como te fue con lo que le tenias que decir a mi mamá?**

Santana: -extrañada - **¿que cosa?**

Brittany: **pues que según tu, ibas a la casa era a hablar unas cosas con mi mamá, ¿o es que ibas por otra cosa? **

Santana: -nerviosa - **eeh, no, si me fue bien**

Brittany**: y ¿que era de lo que querías hablar con ella**?

Santana: **que curiosa me saliste**

Brittany: **pero si solo es simple curiosidad**

Santana: **pues entonces te va tocar quedarte con la curiosidad, porque no te voy a decir**

Brittany: **ok, igual no me importa, yo sé que eso fue una excusa para verme**

Santana:-riendo - **aja Brittany, si tú lo dices** -ríe

Brittany: -sonriendo - **ríe y niega todo lo que quieras, igual seguiré pensando que fue por verme**

Santana: **que no fue por eso**

Brittany: **aja, como digas**

Santana: **que terca eres!**

Brittany: **terca tu q no aceptas las cosas**

Santana: **no tengo nada que aceptar-se dirige al taxista- señor, en la esquina por favor** -paran, paga la carrera y entran a su casa -**bueno, y ¿ya comiste?**

Brittany: **no, pero no tengo hambre**

Santana: **ok, entonces siéntete como en casa** -se dirige a su habitación

Brittany: -sentándose en el sofá - **y ¿como te fue en el trabajo? ¿Si me extrañaste?**

Santana: -saliendo de la habitación - **no, para nada, fue un día como cualquier otro**

Brittany: **en cambio yo si te extrañe, y mucho**

Santana: -calla por unos segundos - **ok **-se sienta enfrente-

Brittany: **¿enserio solo me vas a decir esto?**-se acerca a su silla **-¿no me extrañaste ni un poquito?**

Santana: -la mira fijo a los ojos - **mmm bueno, sí pero un poquito nada mas**

Brittany: -sonríe y vuelve a su lugar - **bueno saber eso**

Santana: -se queda mirándola **- ¿por qué eres así?**

Brittany: **¿así cómo?**

Santana: **así, a veces actúas como si te interesara si te extraño, si te pienso, si te tengo presente en mi memoria, pero luego**... -calla

Brittany: **pero luego ¿qué?**

Santana: **nada, yo no soy quien para decirte estas cosas** -se levanta del mueble y se dirige a la cocina

Brittany: -entrando a la cocina - **¿por qué eres así?**

Santana: **Brittany por favor, no juegues con eso**

Brittany: **es una simple pregunta, ¿me la puedes responder?**

Santana: -la mira fijo - **¿así como? **

Brittany: **así, tan incierta, tan cerrada, tan callada, ¿por qué tienes miedo?, o mas bien, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?**

Santana: **¿de qué me estas hablando?**

Brittany: -se acerca y queda a pocos centímetros - **estoy hablando de ti y lo que sientes por mi, ¿por qué tratas de esconderlo? **

Santana: -se aleja de ella - **yo no estoy ocultando nada**

Brittany: **si lo haces, por eso es que en este momento huyes de mí, es por eso q me dices q no me extrañas, es por eso q no me buscas, es por eso q no te das la oportunidad de amarme**

Santana: **tú tampoco me buscas ni dices nada**

Brittany: **eso es verdad, pero ¿sabes por qué es?**

Santana: **no sé**

Brittany: -se acerca de nuevo - **porque yo si tengo miedo, miedo de lo q estoy sintiendo por ti, miedo de q lo q sientas por mi no sea lo q espero, miedo a sufrir, miedo q por mi acelere y por mi manera de insistirte tanto, haya precipitado o te haya hecho creer algo q verdaderamente no sientes** -baja la mirada

Santana: **Brittany, mírame** -levanta su cabeza - **tu no has precipitado nada, todo lo que te he dicho q siento de verdad lo siento, pero también tengo miedo, aún no me cabe en la cabeza haberme enamorado de ti** -Brittany sonríe y Santana le devuelve la sonrisa - **sí, estoy enamorada de ti, muy enamorada de ti** -se acerca y la besa

Brittany: **me encanta como me besas, se siente tan rico tener tus labios entrelazados con los míos**

Santana: -sonríe - **mira tu, ya hasta te inspire**

Brittany: -ríe - **tan inspiradora tu**

Santana: **si lo soy, por eso es que me dices todas estas cosas, es raro verte a ti seria, o mas bien, hablando enserio**

Brittany: -haciéndose la sorprendida - **pero yo siempre hablo enserio, lo q pasa es la gente no me toma enserio q es otra cosa**

Santana: -ríe - **estas loquita**

Brittany: **si, loquita por ti** -sonríe

Santana: -se queda viéndola fijamente - **me encanta tu sonrisa**

Brittany: **eso lo se, a todos les encanta, porque soy súper encantadora**

Santana: -se aleja - **ok**

Brittany: -busca estar de nuevo cerca - **oye, pero no te enojes, mira q a todos les encanta, pero solo tu eres su dueña** –sonríe - **ves, solo tu haces q tenga ese mágico brillo que la hace ser mas encantadora**

Santana: -sonríe - **Brittany, q te comiste, enserio, de donde estas sacando tantas cosas tan bonitas**

Brittany: -ríe - **más bien pregúntame que es lo q me falta comer, eso es lo q me tiene así**

Santana: **y ¿que es lo que te falta comer?**

Brittany: -la rodea con sus brazos - **a ti** -la besa

Santana: -ríe - **pero entonces eso te esta haciendo bien, porque estas diciendo cosas muy bonitas**

Brittany: **noo, eso me hace mal, o ¿acaso es bueno aguantar hambre? Yo no creo, q tal que me de una ulcera, o peor aun, q me muera de hambre, nooo, nada bueno, deberías alimentarme, ¿no crees?**

Santana: -calla por unos minutos - **mmm lo voy a pensar** -se va a la nevera y la abre - **¿segura que no quieres comer nada?**

Brittany: **ya te dije que sí, pero tú no me quieres alimentar **

Santana: -la mira - **no estoy hablando de ese tipo de alimento**

Brittany: **pues es del único del que tengo hambre**

Santana: -sonríe - **contigo no se puede** -sigue buscado en la nevera

Brittany: -la rodea por la espalda y le susurra al oído -**ahora me vas a decir que no tienes hambre de mi** -empieza a bajar lentamente su mano por el cuerpo de Santana hasta llegar a su pantalón e introduce su mano en el y acaricia su sexo haciéndola escapar un pequeño gemido - ves**, me necesitas igual o más de lo q yo a ti**

Santana: -intenta sacar su mano pero Brittany no la deja - **Brittany espera**

Brittany: **¿mas? No puedo esperar mas** -empieza a besar su cuello- **¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que te necesito?** -saca su mano y la voltea quedando enfrente de ella - **te necesito Santana** -se queda mirándola fijo a los ojos - **te necesito** -la besa

Empieza un beso suave mientras sus manos van subiendo y bajando por el cuerpo de Santana, su boca se llenaba de besos e iba sintiendo como la excitación de ambas aumentaba, a cada roce de sus manos con su piel, sentía como esta se erizaba. Lentamente fue desabrochando su blusa mientras besaba su boca, y al mismo tiempo se dejaba desvestir por Santana, a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban las dos completamente desnudas.

Brittany se concentraba en besar con desespero y gran deseo la boca de Santana, de un momento a otro paró, cerró rápidamente la puerta de la nevera y recostó de espalda allí a Santana y empezó a acariciar y besar su espalda, pasó su lengua por cada uno de sus omoplatos mientras acariciaba su abdomen, besó su columna hasta llegar a sus nalgas, allí las acaricio y dio pequeños besos a estas. Siguió con sus besos pero en esta ocasión ascendentemente hasta volver a su cuello, la volteo, quedando nuevamente cara a cara, la miro fijamente y le regalo una sonrisa, volvió a besarla y comenzó a acariciar sus senos.

Con cada caricia sentía como sus pezones se iba poniendo completamente duros y se mantenían erectos, sin dudarlo, fue bajando hasta llegar a ellos y los empezó a besar, pasaba la punta de su lengua circularmente en ellos, esto hizo q un pequeño gemido saliera de Santana, cada sonido la encendía aún más, siguió el juego con su lengua, los mordía, succionaba y estimulaba hasta más no poder. Continuo descendiendo, pero Santana la detuvo y con un movimiento rápido fue ella quien quedo recostada en la nevera recibiendo besos apasionados de Santana, estimulaba sus senos con una mano, mientras q la otra iba bajando hasta su sexo, al llegar allí lo acaricio y lo sintió completamente mojado, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó un movimiento lento estimulado su clítoris, al hacer esto Brittany empezó a dar pequeños gemidos, estaba demasiado excitada, la mano de Santana se deslizaba con gran facilidad en su sexo y le proporcionaba el mayor de los placeres, sus movimientos eran lentos, algo agobiantes, pero encantadores, con cada roce disfrutaba más y más, su cadera se movía al compas de los movimientos de Santana, los cuales era cada vez mas rápidos, acariciaba todo su sexo y le daba penetraciones esporádicas que Brittany disfrutaba al máximo.

Los gemidos de Brittany aumentaban con cada roce, se sentía en el cielo cada vez q Santana le regalaba estos estímulos, de repente Santana paró sus movimientos y la miro fijamente, subió su mano e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca, probando así sus fluidos; a ver esto, Brittany sonrió y posteriormente probo también de si misma, sin más, Santana emprendió un descenso hacia su sexo, mientras besaba cada parte de ella, sus senos, su abdomen, su ombligo, hasta llegar a él, dio un pequeño beso y abrió un poco sus piernas para poder tener todo su sexo a su disposición, introdujo su lengua y empezó a estimular su clítoris con ella, a tales estímulos Brittany opto por sostenerse un poco ya que la sensación era espectacular, la lengua de Santana se movía ágilmente por todo su sexo, y unos de sus dedos empezó a penetrarla lentamente; a medida q aumentaban las penetraciones y los movimientos de su lengua, la respiración de Brittany fue siendo cada vez mas audible, sus gemidos llenaban el lugar y su ritmo cardiaco iba en aumento, después de varios minutos y tras grandes estimulaciones Brittany llegó a su tan esperado orgasmo, mientras Santana limpiaba con su boca cada residuo de sus fluidos.

Pasaron algunos minutos y después q Brittany retomara fuerzas, tomo a Santana, la beso apasionadamente, la levanto y la tuvo en su cadera sintiendo su sexo completamente húmedo en su cuerpo, dio unos pasos y la sentó en el mesón de la cocina y sin más introdujo dos de sus dedos en su vagina, los cuales entraban y salían con gran facilidad, su ritmo era inconstante y sus Besos ahogaban los gemidos de Santana, tras varios minutos de penetraciones, sintió como diferentes contracciones se adueñaban de ella y un gemido estruendoso hizo notar q había llegado a su orgasmo.

Brittany: -besándola - **te quiero**

Santana: -se separa, la mira y le regala una sonrisa - **yo también**

Brittany: **¿tu también qué?**

Santana: -sonríe - **también te quiero** -la abraza

Brittany: **solo eso quería escuchar, bueno, aunque también me encanta escuchar tus gemidos, y percibir el cambio en su tono cuando llegas, uuff eso es lo máximo**

Santana: -completamente sonrojada - **oye!**

Brittany: **dime**

Santana: -le sonríe - **nada, q a mi me encanta la forma en q tu me provocas esos cambios de tonos**

Brittany: -sonríe - **te quiero** -la besa

Santana: **oye, ahora dime ¿tu q tienes en contra de las camas?**

Brittany: **¿yo? Ninguna, ¿por qué?**

Santana: **porque siempre q tenemos relaciones es en un lugar completamente diferente a una cama, sino mírame, yo aquí sentada en el ¡mesón de mi cocina! acabando de tener un espectacular orgasmo, quien lo iba a creer**

Brittany: -ríe - **es q no se, a mi me gusta hacerlo donde se pueda hacer, y si es en lugares diferentes pues mejor**

Santana: **si, eso veo, no me quiero imaginar en donde será la próxima vez**

Brittany: **yo si se** -la levanta del mesón y se la lleva hasta su habitación - **creo q no podemos dejar tu cama a un lado, la tenemos q hacer participe de lo q sentimos ¿no crees?**

Santana: -sonriendo - **no seria mala idea, pero.**..-calla-

Brittany: **¿que pasa?**

Santana: **lo q pasa es q me dejaste súper cansada, la verdad no creo q mi cuerpo me responda más, perdón**

Brittany: -ríe - **ok, no hay problema, solo q me quedas debiendo una, después me las pagas**

Santana: -sonríe - **ok, cuando quieras pues** -la besa-

Brittany: -recostándose a su lado - **es lindo estar así contigo, me encanta cuando puedo compartir momentos así a tu lado**

Santana: -sonríe - **lo mismo digo, se siente muy bien**

Brittany: **oye, a todas estas, ¿tu y yo q venimos siendo?**

Santana: **¿qué venimos siendo de q o q?**

Brittany: -acomodándose en la cama - **si, q venimos siendo, amigas, amigas con derecho, novias, cuasi semi seudo novias o q?**

Santana: -ríe - **cuasi semi q? Q buen termino ese**

Brittany: -ríe - **si un poco, pero entonces, ¿q somos?**

Santana: **no sé, dime tu, ¿que somos?**

Brittany: **yo pregunte primero**

Santana: **ok, mmm pues, no sé, nunca había pensado en eso**

Brittany: **¿enserio? Entonces es como si yo fuera para ti un juguete sexual q solo usas cuando quieres y ya?**

Santana: **no, no es eso, nunca serás para mi un juguete, tu eres mas q eso**

Brittany: **aaah q lastima! Yo si pensé q lo era, por eso es q me esmeraba en tener diferentes vibraciones** -ríe

Santana: **boba, me asustaste! Pensé q hablabas enserio**

Brittany: **bueno ya, ahora si dime pues, ¿q venimos siendo? **

Santana: la **verdad no sé Brittany, tu viendo todo lo q ha pasado entre nosotras, ¿q crees q somos?**

Brittany: **¿cuasi semi seudo novias?**

Santana: -riendo - **que palabrita esa, no, pero enserio**

Brittany: **es enserio, porque ha pasado tantas cosas entre nosotras, tantos lindos momentos y tu no me has dicho nada, pensé q ibas a tomar la iniciativa, pero veo q le va tocar a súper Brittany tomarla** -Santana ríe – **entonces** -se arrodilla encima de la cama - **señorita Santana, aceptaría usted como novia a esta niña q esta muy enamorada de usted, q quiere estar a su lado y hacerla sentir querida como nadie más lo hecho, y q además de todo se encuentra completamente desnuda ante su vista y todo esto para q al ver usted su hermosa figura no pueda decirle no a su petición, ¿la aceptaría?**

Santana: -riendo - **creo q tu método de pedírmelo desnuda a funcionado, porque como dices tu, ¿como decirle no a semejante belleza?**

Brittany: -sonríe - **¿entonces eso quiere decir q si?**

Santana: **eso quiere decir q súper Brittany ha hecho muy bien las cosas y por eso es q se ha ganado mi sí rotundo** -sonríe

Brittany: -sonríe - **uff, mis encantos son verdaderamente potentes**

Santana: **demasiado potentes diría yo** -la toma de la mano y la tira en la cama - **ven aquí novia mía y bésame** -la besa

Brittany: **wow, tus besos ahora que eres mi novia son completamente diferentes, ahora son mucho mejores**-sonríe-

Santana: **es que estaba guardando lo mejor para cuando me pidieras q fuera tu novia**

Brittany: -haciéndose la sorprendida - **¿osea q tu ya lo tenias todo fríamente calculado? **

Santana: **mmm digamos q yo se como hago mis cosas** -la besa

Brittany: **y las haces muy bien-la abraza- se siente hasta rico estar a así contigo, Dios quiera q podamos durar mucho tiempo así**

Santana: -empieza a acariciar su espalda - **a todas estas Brittany, ¿tu te vas a quedar aquí o te vas a volver a tu casa?**

Brittany: **¿me estas echando? O quieres q en lugar de estar aquí en tus brazos me vaya a dormir con Rach**

Santana: **no me refería a eso, y obvio no te estoy echando, tu estas mejor aquí en mis brazos q donde Rachel, eso no lo debes ni decir** -abraza fuerte - **a lo que yo me refería era si te vas a quedar aquí en la cuidad o volverás a con tu mama a su casa**

Brittany: **a eso** –calla - **¿qué piensas acerca de las relaciones a distancia?**

Santana -calla algunos segundos - **mmm pues es algo complicado, la distancia es un gran obstáculo, me gustaría más tenerte así cerquita a mi, así podemos hacer todo lo q queramos**

Brittany: **tranquila hermosa q para eso no hay ningún problema, el cybersexo o el sexo por teléfono también es bueno**

Santana: -la mira sorprendida - **oye! Que es eso!**

Brittany: -ríe - **estoy jugando! No te preocupes, aunque si es bueno - **se queda pensando** -en fin, pues-se queda callada - ¿enserio no te gusta** **la idea del cybersexo?**

Santana: **Brittany por Dios!**

Brittany: -riendo - **ok, ok, entonces no, mmm entonces no sé como haremos**

Santana: **¿eso quiere decir que te vas?**

Brittany: **no, eso quiere decir q tendré q pensar en otra cosa para nuestro próximo encuentro, es q estaba pensando en q fuera así, pero como te gusta**

Santana: -sonriendo - ¿**entonces no te vas? **

Brittany: **eso quiere decir que tienes Britt para rato** –sonríe

Santana: **genial **-la besa - **esa es una gran noticia** -la abraza - **te quiero**

Brittany: **y yo a ti**

Santana: **¿tu a mi qué?**

Brittany: -ríe - **aprendes rápido, yo a ti también te quiero**

Santana: **mucho mejor** -la abraza más fuerte -**Después de algunos minutos entre risas, besos y caricias, quedaron profundamente dormidas, dejando atrás un día más.**

* * *

**N/A: **

Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso.

Como me divertí con esta capitulo, espero que lo disfruten ;D.

Necesito que me apapachen :¨(.

Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar como dice mi hermosa **Mónica **(a la cual quiero-amo de a bastante por comentar siempre, un beso donde lo quieras).


	41. Enfermedad

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Algunos nombres nuevos sí.

Jajis escritora de la historia original

* * *

**_Enfermarse es la sensación más fastidiosa que se puede sentir, estar mal e intentar mostrar que todo está bien, pero definitivamente la sensación es mucho peor cuando no eres tú, sino otra persona a la que amas, la sensación de impotencia por no poder hacer nada está siempre presente en ti._**

**Rachel**

Se encontraba envuelta en un sueño profundo, intentaba luchar contra sus parpados, pero se encontraban demasiado pesados, escuchaba una voz en el fondo, pero no lograba despertarse

Quinn: -moviéndola - **amor, amor despierta, ya es hora de levantarse**

Rachel: -volteándose - **5 minuticos más**

Quinn: **amor ya es hora, levántate**

Rachel: **no quiero** -se tapa con la cobija

Quinn: -riendo - **pareces niña pequeña, dale mi amor q mi mamá ya está preparando el desayuno y no le gusta q la hagamos esperar**

Rachel: -se levanta asustada - **¿tu mamá?** -mira para todos lados **- ¿dónde estoy?**

Quinn: -ríe - **en mi casa, más específicamente en mi habitación, y si, mi mamá nos está preparando el desayuno, entonces te me levantas, te bañas y nos vemos abajo, ¿esta bien? **-se levanta de la cama

Rachel: -desorientada - **no, pero espera, tengo q ir a mi casa por mi ropa, yo no puedo volver a ir así a la compañía**

Quinn: **eso lo sé vida, por eso ayer mande a traer tus cosas, y ya en el baño esta todo lo q necesitas, aunque bueno si te hace falta algo me avisas**

Rachel: **si me falta algo**

Quinn: **pero si ni siquiera has mirado que hay**

Rachel: **pero yo sé q falta algo allá q necesito**

Quinn: **ok, entonces dime**

Rachel: -se levanta de la cama y se acerca –** tu** -la abraza - **te necesito, ¿no me quieres acompañar?**

Quinn: -ríe - **claro que quiero mi amor, pero recuerda q mi mamá está aquí así q no creo q sea buena idea, además yo ya me bañe**

Rachel: **si, de eso me di cuenta, hueles delicioso** -la abraza mas fuerte - **bueno amor, entonces me bañaré e iré abajo cuando este lista**

Quinn: **ok, entonces nos vemos abajo** -intenta salir pero Rachel la detiene

Rachel: **princesa espera** -la toma de la mano - **¿no me vas a dar el beso de los buenos días?**

Quinn: -ríe - **claro amor** -se acerca y le da un beso- **ahora si, nos vemos abajo, te amo**

Rachel: -sonriendo **- también te amo** -Quinn sale

Entro entonces al baño, se bañó, se organizó rápidamente y tendió la cama, acabo de algunos minutos se encontraba ya lista, así que bajó y se encontró de frente a doña Judy

Rachel: -apenada - **buen día**

Judy: **buen día, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Si dormiste rico?**

Rachel: **si señora, descanse mucho**

Judy: **me alegra, pasa a la mesa q ya está servido el desayuno**

Rachel: **muchas gracias** -se dirige a la mesa pero se detiene - **Judy, yo le quería pedir disculpas por haberme quedado dormida, de verdad no sé ni a que hora sucedió esto, discúlpeme**

Judy: **no te preocupes hija q no pasó nada, tu estabas cansada, te dormiste y ya, no te preocupes** -le sonríe - **ahora ve y come, y no me dejas nada**

Rachel: -sonríe - **si señora, y muchas gracias**

Se dirige entonces al comedor y se encuentra con Quinn esperándola en la mesa y con mucha comida acomodada en la mesa, queda un poco sorprendida y se sienta enfrente de Quinn.

Rachel: **wow, ¿todo esto es para mí?**

Quinn: -sonríe -**si amor, es q pues mi mamá es un poquito exagerada como podrás ver**

Judy: -hablando desde la cocina - **te estoy escuchando Quinn**

Quinn: **perdón mami, pero es verdad**

Rachel: **mentiras suegrita q así esta bien**

Judy: -sale de la cocina - **si quieres más me avisas**

Rachel: **bueno si señora** -le sonríe

Quinn: -mirándola fijamente – **Mentirosa** -Rachel ríe y empieza a desayunar

Después de algunos minutos Rachel intentaba comer más pero no le pasaba más comida.

Quinn: **¿q paso? ¿No que así estaba bien?**

Rachel: **es q no estoy acostumbrada a desayunar tanto**

Quinn: -ríe - **pero amor, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día deberías comer más** -alza un poquito la voz - **¿cierto mami?**

Judy: **si señorita, antes les serví muy poquito debería darles más**

Rachel y Quinn: -al unísono - **¡no!** -ríen

Quinn: **mami no, así está bien, muchas gracias**

Judy: **está bien**

Minutos después terminaron de desayunar, organizaron lo que hacía falta y partieron a la compañía. Al llegar, entraron en el parqueadero y se quedaron allí por algunos minutos

Quinn: -quitándose el cinturón - **hoy si llegamos puntuales**

Rachel: -ríe - **si, casi que no** -Quinn intenta abrir la puerta pero Rachel la detiene - **espera amor, quedémonos un ratito, mira q apenas entremos en ese ascensor no podré volverte a besar hasta ya llegar la noche así que tengo q aprovechar** -se acerca y la besa - **quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado, te amo tanto **-la abraza

Quinn: **también te amo no sabes cuanto**

Rachel: **si es tan siquiera la quinta parte de lo q yo te amo, si me amas demasiado**

Quinn: -ríe - **no cielo, es mucho más de lo q tu me amas**

Rachel: **no señorita, yo te amo más**

Quinn: **no, yo**

Rachel: **q no, yo y más bien ven me das un beso y dejamos el trato pactado **-la besa - **listo, ahora es oficial, yo te amo más**

Quinn: **eso es trampa, pero ok, te lo valgo** -la besa - **bueno, creo q ya es hora**

Rachel: **tú si eres muy agua fiestas, pero bueno, así te amo, entonces vamos pues que el deber nos llama, pero antes dame el último beso**

Quinn: **ok, pero el último y nos vamos** -se acerca y la besa lentamente - **te amo**

Rachel: **yo más** –sonríe - **vamos pues** -salen del carro-

Llegaron a la oficina y cada una empezó a desempeñarse en cada una de sus labores. La mañana pasaba y de un momento a otro Rachel se empezó a sentir mal, tenía muchas nauseas, desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba mareada y llegó a un punto donde no aguanto más y tuvo q salir directo al baño a vomitar, sentía un malestar total, no sabía lo q tenia pero se sentía realmente mal

Quinn: -entrando al baño - **¿doctora está bien?**

Rachel: -lavándose la boca - **si Quinn no te preocupes**

Quinn: **¿segura?** -se acerca - **estas pálida**

Rachel: **de verdad estoy bien, no es nada** - vuelve a darle ganas de vomitar y sale corriendo a uno de los cubículos

Quinn: **no estás bien, eso fue que te cayó mal algo de lo que mi mamá te dio, comiste mucho y tu no estas acostumbrada**

Rachel:- saliendo del cubículo - **demás q es eso, pero bueno, ya se me pasara**

Quinn: **¿quieres agua?**

Rachel: **por favor y me la llevas a la oficina**

Quinn: **dale ya te la llevo**

Salió del baño y continúo con sus labores, había momentos en los que estaba bien, pero la dicha no duraba mucho y volvía el mareo y el malestar. Pasó toda la mañana en esas, no logro comer nada en el almuerzo y a pesar que la hora de salida estaba próxima decidió salir a tomar aire para ver si se le pasaba.

Rachel: -en el escritorio de Quinn - **Quinn, voy a ir a los jardines, necesito tomar aire, si me necesitas muy urgente me llamas ¿listo?**

Quinn: **ok doctora** -se levanta - **¿estás bien?**

Rachel: **si, solo un poquito mareada pero bien, si algo me buscas.**

Se dirige al ascensor, pero faltando pocos metros para llegar, se desploma...

Quinn: -llorando **- ¡haga algo! Ya lleva mucho así y nada q responde, mi amor, despierta por favor**

Rachel: -abriendo lentamente los ojos y se rodeada de muchas personas estando enfrente Quinn y el enfermero de la compañía - ¿**qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?**

Quinn: -abrazándola – **Oh mi amor, ¿estás bien? Te desmayaste hace ya varios minutos, me preocupaste mucho** -la mira fija a los ojos - **¿si estás bien?**

Rachel: **si, me duele un poco la cabeza y aun estoy un poco mareada, pero estoy bien** -intenta levantarse pero no la dejan

Enfermero: **espere doctora que le tengo q tomar la presión** -empieza a tomar - **está bien, venga le ayudo a levantarse **-le da su mano y la levanta

Rachel: **muchas gracias, pero ya me siento mejor**

Quinn: **ten amor tómatela** -le da un vaso con agua

Rachel: **gracias amor** -se la empieza a tomar y se sienta

Enfermero: **ahora sí, dígame ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?**

Rachel: **no sé yo solo me acerque al ascensor, iba para el jardín porque me sentía mal y ya sentí como todo se fue volviendo negro y luego abrí mis ojos y aquí estaban ustedes**

Enfermero: **y ¿q otros síntomas ha tenido?**

Rachel: **pues mareo, vomito, malestar general, dolor de cabeza**

Enfermero: **y ¿sabe cuál podría ser la causa? ¿Ha comido o bebido algo q le haya provocado esto?**

Rachel: **pues esta mañana comí mucho y estoy acostumbrada a comer muy poco, pudo haber sido eso**

Enfermero: **probablemente, y ¿solo le ha pasado hoy, o viene desde antes con estos síntomas?**

Rachel: -tomando agua - **no, solo hoy**

enfermero: **ok, entonces lo más probable es que sí haya sido por lo que me comenta que comió, así que tómese esto** -le entrega una pastilla - **y váyase ya para su casa y reposa por favor**

Rachel: **ok, muchas gracias**

Enfermero: **no es nada doctora, que este bien, sí pasa algo me busca, con permiso**

Rachel: **propio** -le enfermero se va

Quinn: -se sienta enfrente - **¿estás bien amor?**

Rachel: **sí hermosa, ya estoy bien**

Santana: -dirigiéndose a los espectadores - **bueno, la doctora ya está bien, así que vuelvan a su puesto de trabajo **-se fueron yendo mientras se escuchaba murmullos

Quinn: **gracias**

Santana: **no es nada, ¿necesitan algo más?**

Quinn: **yo creo q no, muchas gracias**

Santana: **ok, entonces también me retiro, que se mejore doctora**

Rachel: **gracias Santana, nos vemos** -se va a su lugar de trabajo

Quinn: **bueno amor, entonces voy a llamar a Jesse para que te lleve a casa**

Rachel: **no amor, para que, yo me puedo ir sola**

Quinn: **¿tú estás loca? Ni creas q te dejare ir sola, ni lo pienses**

Rachel: **pero ¿por qué no? Yo ya estoy bien**

Quinn: **no señorita, no te me vas sola, así que voy a llamar a Jesse**

Rachel: **y ¿por qué no me llevas tú?**

Quinn: **porque aún no es hora de salida amor, así que tienen q venir por ti**

Rachel: **llévame tú**

Quinn: **amor no puedo** -toma el teléfono - **enserio que no puedo, no ves que te vas tú y yo me tengo q hacer cargo de todo esto, y ya me da pena de Santana molestarla tanto**

Rachel: -cabizbaja- **ok, lo que tú digas** -escucha su conversación con Jesse

Quinn: **listo, en 10 minutos está aquí **

Rachel: **enserio no veo la necesidad**

Quinn: **pues yo sí, y te vas a esperar a q Jesse llegue **

Rachel: **ok, lo bueno es que tengo la mejor compañía de todas** -la abraza-

Quinn: **ay amor, no te me vayas pues a enfermar que yo te quiero así sanita**

Rachel: **no, yo voy a estar bien para ti, aunque** -se queda pensando - **no sería mala idea sí me enfermo y tú me sirves de enfermera, eso serías interesante **

Quinn: **no digas eso amor que yo de enfermería no se es pero nada**

Rachel: **mmm pues demás que no, pero sí sabes exactamente como aliviarme**

Quinn: **y como se supone que te voy a aliviar?**

Rachel: -se le acerca al oído - **con muchos besitos, abrazos, caricias...**

Quinn: -sonriendo - **ok amor, entonces seré tú enfermera **

Rachel: **te amo**

Quinn: **también te amo**

Jesse: -entrando agitado - **hola, ¿estás bien?**-empieza a examinarla

Rachel: **sí Jesse, estoy bien, no te preocupes**

Jesse: **¿segura?**

Rachel: **sí, segura**

Jesse: **ok, pero necesito una segunda opinión, Quinn, ¿está bien?**

Quinn: **pues todo el día ha estado indispuesta y ahora se desmayo, pero el enfermero dijo q estaba bien, q sólo necesitaba reposo, pero obvio, no la iba a mandar así a la casa**

Jesse: **ok, entonces señorita, nos vamos ya que debes descansar**

Rachel: **ok,** -se levanta de la silla - **amor, me llamas apenas llegues a tú casa ¿listo?**

Quinn: **dale amor, vete pues con cuidado, y Jesse te la recomiendo por fa**

Jesse: **tranquila Quinn q está en buenas manos**-Quinn sonríe - **ahora sí, vamos pues**

Rachel: **chauu amor, te amo** -la besa

Quinn: **también te amo, y Jesse, gracias**

Jesse: **no es nada cuñadita** -le da un beso en la mejillas - **apenas la deje en la casa te llamo**

Quinn: **ok gracias** -se van

Partió entonces Rachel, junto con Jesse a su casa, cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo fue irse a descansar, las horas pasaron y con ellas su mejoría fue aumentando. Ya en la noche, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, su teléfono sonó

Rachel: **Hola, buenas noches**

Quinn: **hola amor, ¿como estas hermosa**?

Rachel: **pues ahora que te escucho, mucho mejor**

Quinn: **que linda cielo, pero enserio, como seguiste**

Rachel: **pues bien amor, ya no me ha vuelto a dar nada y pues aquí estoy aburrida, no sé qué hacer**

Quinn: **vida pues duerme ya, así repones un poquito de fuerzas**

Rachel: **pues tocara**

Quinn: **mi amor y ¿ya comiste algo?**

Rachel: **¡nooooo!, como se te ocurre, sí como algo me da de todo**

Quinn: **pero es q no has comido nada en todo el día, es mejor que te comas unas frutas o algo no tan pesado**

Rachel: -con voz de niña - **¡no quiero!**

Quinn: **amor! Por favor, ve y come algo**

Rachel: **enserio no quiero amor, así estoy bien**

Quinn: **¡que mujer más terca! **

Rachel: **pero así me amas** -sonríe

Quinn: **bueno eso sí es verdad** -calla unos segundos – **mi cielo, entonces te dejo para que duermas**

Rachel: **ok amor, entonces que tengas buena noche, nos vemos mañana, te amo**

Quinn: **también te amo, y ya sabes que sí pasa alguna cosa, me llamas, ¿listo?**

Rachel: **ok amor**

Quinn: **bueno, entonces hablamos mañana, te amo mi vida** -cuelga

Tras varios minutos intentando dormir, todos estos siendo fallidos, sintió como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación y sin más abrió

Rachel: -sorprendida - ¿**rosita que haces aquí con esa bandeja? **

Rosita: -entrando - **pues aquí trayendo su comida mi niña**

Rachel: **pero sí yo no tengo hambre**

Rosita: **yo sé, pero debe comer algo** -preparando una mesita con la comida - **así q te me sientas y te comes todo**

Rachel: -sentándose - **rosy, enserio no tengo hambre, me vas a hacer maluquear de nuevo **

Rosita: **nada de eso, sí no comes sí te vas a enfermar, además la niña Quinn me dijo q no habías comido nada en todo el día y eso no está bien, por eso es q estas como estas**

Rachel: **ya decía yo que Quinn estaría en algo de esto, no le prestes atención rosita que yo sí comí, ella es demasiado exagerada **

Rosita: **sí no te conociera tanto como te conozco, hasta te crearía, pero no, así que te me comes todo**

Rachel: **pero...**-la interrumpe-

Rosita: **hasta que no acabes no me iré de aquí** -se sienta

Rachel: -resignada - **está bien, pero estas me las pagaran, algún día, espera y verás**

Rosita: **no me amenaces y más bien come**

Rachel comió todo lo que le dio rosita, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de comer nada, pero sí tenía mucha hambre y eso se vio reflejado apenas ingirió el primer alimento. Después de esto, reposo un rato, tenía mucho miedo que de nuevo le fuera a caer mal, pero esto no sucedió, así que a los poco minutos cayó en un plácido sueño

* * *

**N/A: **

Gracias por el apoyo y por los que se toman tiempo para leer y comentar, un beso.

Despues de leer los comentarios de "Guest" y mi hermosa Monica13, solo tengo algo que decir…Joder quiero que sean ustedes quien me apapachen :$ y ya dije.

Se les quiere bonito, de a gratis y con vista al mar como dice mi hermosa **Mónica **(a la cual quiero-amo de a bastante por comentar siempre, un beso donde lo quieras).


End file.
